


dancing with our hands tied

by RideOfDreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Et ils s'aiment mais c'est compliqué, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry un prince de Monaco, Hurt/Comfort, Ils viennent de royaumes différents, Lifestyle Of The Rich And The Famous, M/M, Mais ils ne sont pas frères hein, Modern Royalty, Prince Harry - Freeform, Prince Louis, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sexuality Crisis, en gros Louis est le futur roi d'Angleterre, parce que Louis est le futur roi d'Angleterre voyez-vous, wow je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour les tags
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 171,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideOfDreams/pseuds/RideOfDreams
Summary: Louis est un prince d'Angleterre sur la mauvaise pente qui ne sait pas comment assumer sa sexualité, Harry est un prince de Monaco romantique qui ne demande rien d'autre que de lui montrer la voie, et leur histoire d'amour s'épanouit dans des palais et dans le luxe, mais surtout, dans l'ombre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent (peut-être) la lumière.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne voulais pas commencer à poster tout de suite au départ mais je me suis dit que ça ferait un petit cadeau de Noël...
> 
> Cette fiction m’a été inspirée par l’annonce des fiançailles du Prince Harry & de Meghan Markle, par 'Miss You' de Louis, et, dans une certaine mesure, par l’album 'reputation' de Taylor Swift. Le personnage de Louis a été en partie inspiré par le prince Harry d’Angleterre, et aussi par William, bien qu’il soit en réalité à la place de Charles dans ma lignée imaginaire. Le personnage de Harry appartient à la famille princière de Monaco, vaguement inspiré par Albert II (le prince actuel), mais ne correspond à personne de précis, puisque j’ai réorganisé la dynastie (et j’ai changé leur constitution misogyne, une grande satisfaction). Louis a vingt-trois ans (comment ça le vrai Louis fête ses 26 ans aujourd'hui??!!) et Harry vingt-et-un. Veuillez noter, s’il vous plaît, que cette histoire ne reflète PAS mon opinion sur les vies des véritables Harry Styles et Louis Tomlinson, ni sur les gens de leur entourage. Puisque mes personnages sont des princes -et donc des personnages publics- qui en plus luttent avec des questionnements sur leur sexualité, je parle d’image médiatique, de scandales, de paparazzi, de relations secrètes, de coming-out, et bien sûr, les rapprochements avec certaines théories d’une certaine partie de la fanbase sont tentants (et parfois voulus, parce que pourquoi inventer autre chose là où j’ai déjà tant de matière ?). Mais c’est de la fiction, et c’est tout.
> 
> Je ne me suis pas vraiment prise la tête avec cette histoire et j'en assume tous les aspects clichés et prévisibles. Comme d'habitude, j'ai essayé d'être crédible mais je parle de tas de choses auxquelles je ne connais rien. Je suis allée à Monaco (et à Londres) plusieurs fois, ça ne veut pas dire que je sais quoi que ce soit sur la monarchie... Soyez indulgents :P Aussi, le personnage de la mère de Louis tombe malade dans l'histoire, mais ce sont juste des mentions, rien de lourd, et il n'y a pas d'issue tragique. 
> 
> Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera, mais probablement d'ici une à deux semaines. La fiction ne sera pas très longue, et je vais écrire autant que possible dans le prochain mois. Donc avec un peu de chance elle sera bouclée en quelques semaines. 
> 
> Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira :) <3
> 
> Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous !
> 
> Et joyeux anniversaire, Louis. 
> 
>  
> 
> Titre de la fiction : 'Dancing with Our Hands Tied', Taylor Swift.

 

 

**Dancing with our hands tied**

 

 

 

Chapitre 1

 

 

_~ H ~_

 

Harry reposa sa tasse de café sur la table, et haussa un sourcil en voyant la une de _The Sun._ Il devrait vraiment dire aux employés de ne plus se donner la peine de se procurer ce torchon. Harry appréciait grandement qu’on lui propose un assortiment de journaux du monde entier chaque matin, surtout la presse anglophone, mais la sélection lui semblait parfois un peu douteuse, les titres sérieux côtoyant les pires tabloïds.

_HEIR IT IS !_

_ Les photos de Louis nu que vous avez vues sur internet _

 

 

 

Harry fixa la couverture du _Sun_ sans cligner des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de se reprendre et de détacher brusquement son regard de la photographie -floue, mais déjà assez révélatrice. Il se sentit rougir, soudainement honteux, et leva la tête pour vérifier qu’il était toujours seul dans la salle à manger. Tout était silencieux, et Harry ne put s’empêcher d’ouvrir le journal pour parcourir rapidement l’article, la curiosité cédant le pas à son éthique personnelle. Peut-être qu’au fond, le personnel du palais de Monaco avait simplement deviné le goût caché de leur jeune prince pour une dose raisonnable de commérages, surtout lorsqu’ils concernaient le prince Louis William de Galles. Cependant, au bout de quelques lignes, Harry se sentit mal à l’aise, et referma le tabloïd.

 

Pauvre Louis. _The Sun_ racontait que le jeune homme assistait à une soirée privée dans un hôtel de Las Vegas avec des ami-e-s lorsque les photos avaient été prises -à son insu- par l’un des invités, qui avait sans doute flairé une occasion de gagner une bonne somme d’argent, et qui n’avait pas hésité à les vendre. Harry fut submergé par une vague de compassion. Certes, ce n’était pas particulièrement intelligent de la part de Louis de s’être déshabillé entièrement au beau milieu d’une fête, mais il ne méritait pas d’avoir été trahi d’une telle manière par quelqu’un de son entourage. Harry savait bien que le fait d’être conscient qu’accorder sa confiance comportait toujours un risque pour des personnages publics comme eux ne changeait rien à la déception, la peine et l’abattement qui les frappaient lorsque leurs craintes se réalisaient.

 

Il espérait que « l’ami » de Louis qui lui avait fait cela irait rôtir en enfer.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu lis ?

 

Harry sursauta, et sa sœur en profita pour lui prendre le journal des mains, piochant dans son assiette de macarons par la même occasion.

 

-Non, ne prends pas ceux à la vanille ! se plaignit Harry. Tu sais que ce sont mes préférés !

 

Gemma leva les yeux au ciel, avala son macaron, et tira la chaise à côté de Harry pour s’asseoir.

 

-Ne fais pas ton bébé, soupira-t-elle. Tu sais que tu n’as qu’à appeler un domestique et l’envoyer en cuisine pour qu’il te rapporte d’autres macarons, pas vrai ? Christian en a probablement d’avance… Et sinon, il en fera livrer d’une pâtisserie du centre en quelques minutes.

 

Harry croisa les bras.

 

-Je n’aime pas faire ma diva, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

 

Gemma eut un petit rire.

 

-C’est leur travail, Harry. Ce n’est pas comme si tu demandais quelque chose d’extravagant. Et puis, Christian adore nous faire plaisir.

 

Christian était le chef cuisinier du palais. C’était vrai qu’il ne demandait qu’à se plier à tous les caprices gustatifs de la famille princière, et même s’il prenait ses consignes avant tout auprès de la mère de Gemma et de Harry, Anne, la souveraine actuelle de Monaco, et éventuellement de leur beau-père, il avait vu grandir les enfants, les avait pris en affection, et s’arrangeait toujours pour leur préparer leurs plats préférés.

 

-Tu aimes un peu trop être princesse, grogna Harry.

 

-Je ne fais qu’apprécier les avantages de notre statut, ce n’est pas comme si j’en abusais, espèce de coincé.

 

Gemma tendit la main pour saisir le dernier macaron à la vanille, avant que Harry ne puisse réagir, et baissa finalement le regard sur _The Sun_. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent.

 

-Wow, c’est de pire en pire, commenta-t-elle. Sa famille doit être en panique. Je me demande s’ils vont faire une déclaration, cette fois, ou juste ignorer.

 

-Ce n’est pas de sa faute, dit spontanément Harry.

 

Gemma lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

 

-Personne ne l’a forcé à se mettre à poil en public, si ?

 

-Mais il ne savait pas que quelqu’un prenait des photos !

 

-C’est quand même de la responsabilité de Louis s’il ne sait pas mieux s’entourer. Il est trop naïf. Moi aussi, je fais la fête, mais je sais rester discrète. Enfin, reconnais qu’il fait n’importe quoi…

 

-Je trouve que c’est la victime, moi, dans cette histoire, insista Harry.

 

Gemma soupira.

 

-Et quand il portait sa tenue de nazi, il y a quelques mois, là, c’était aussi la victime ?

 

Harry grimaça.

 

-Mauvais choix de costume.

 

-Je rêve, ou tu viens de citer mot pour mot le communiqué officiel ?

 

-Je n’y peux rien si leur communiqué était convaincant.

 

Gemma lui renvoya un petit sourire légèrement moqueur.

 

-C’est un peu embarrassant que tu en pinces toujours autant pour lui, tu sais.

 

Harry tenta de garder un visage parfaitement neutre.

 

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Je ne l’ai pas vu depuis…

 

Il ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois qu’il avait aperçu Louis à l’un des événements officiels ou officieux auxquels se pressaient les familles royales d’Europe. Harry lui-même ne les fréquentait plus tellement -voire plus du tout, se tenant en retrait depuis qu’il avait été établi que la couronne reviendrait à Gemma, et non pas à Harry. Il s’était consacré à ses études et, quand il avait le temps de remplir son rôle de prince, il préférait s’investir dans des projets qui concernaient directement Monaco, ou des causes ponctuelles qui lui tenaient à cœur, comme le soutien à WWF-France, ou l’Organisation européenne pour la recherche et le traitement du cancer. Il n’avait pas eu tant d’occasions que cela de croiser et saluer Louis, et celles qu’il avait eues, il ne les avait pas saisies. Si Harry devait être honnête, il n’avait pas eu envie d’entamer une discussion futile avec Louis alors que celui-ci avait une jolie brune accrochée à son bras. Cela avait été au-dessus de ses forces.

 

Par contre, il ne se rappelait que trop bien la dernière fois qu’il lui avait… parlé. Il avait seize ans, et Louis dix-huit. Le souvenir remontait à des années, maintenant, mais il lui nouait toujours la gorge. Il n’en avait jamais parlé à personne, pas même à Gemma, qui ne faisait que deviner ce que Harry ressentait à l’égard de Louis. Harry ne savait jamais dire si Louis avait ruiné ou sauvé sa vie, ce soir-là. Probablement un peu des deux.

 

L’arrivée d’une domestique dans la pièce le tira d’un coup de ses pensées.

 

-Oh, Votre Altesse, je suis vraiment navrée, je ne savais pas que vous aviez rejoint votre frère ! Est-ce que je peux vous apporter quelque chose ?

 

Gemma fit un petit geste rassurant de la main.

 

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Gisèle, je viens d’arriver. Je prendrai juste un thé, s’il vous plaît.

 

Gisèle inclina la tête.

 

-Bien sûr, Votre Altesse. J’y vais tout de suite.

 

La jeune femme débarrassa quelques vestiges du petit-déjeuner de Harry, déposant la vaisselle et les croissants qu’il avait à peine touchés sur un plateau, avant de se hâter de quitter la petite salle à manger, commune aux appartements de Gemma et Harry, les laissant de nouveau en tête à tête. Leur mère devait être levée depuis plusieurs heures, car elle détestait rester trop longtemps au lit, toujours pressée de s’atteler à des tâches plus utiles, même le week-end.

 

-Je trouve ça triste, fit Gemma en rompant le silence.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Ce que fabrique le prince Louis. C’est quelqu’un de bien, pourtant.

 

-Je sais.

 

-Non que je le connaisse très bien, mais… Il n’a pas toujours été comme ça.

 

-Je sais, répéta Harry.

 

Lorsqu’ils étaient adolescents, Louis avait toujours eu une tendance à se mettre dans le pétrin, à faire des plaisanteries qui allaient parfois trop loin, à jouer le rebelle, même dans les galas et les dîners guindés, mais c’était toujours plutôt drôle et inoffensif. Cela n’avait rien à voir avec les frasques qu’il enchaînait dernièrement, selon les médias et les rumeurs de couloir ; les chambres d’hôtel qu’il laissait pratiquement détruites après son passage ; l’argent qu’il dilapidait au casino ; les fêtes à répétition qu’il passait visiblement entouré de mannequins ; la drogue, probablement, et l’alcool, surtout.

 

-Il traverse probablement juste une période difficile, mais tous ces scandales, alors qu’il est le prince héritier…

 

Harry se retint de prononcer le troisième _« je sais »_ mécanique qui allait sortir de sa bouche.

 

-Je ne crois pas qu’il aille très bien, dit-il à la place.

 

Il revoyait le regard vitreux de Louis sur les photos de paparazzi alors qu’il titubait hors d’une énième boîte de nuit, complètement ivre. Il semblait empli d’un néant sans fond. Rien à voir avec le sourire chaleureux et le visage rayonnant qui faisaient chavirer le cœur de Harry lorsqu’il ne savait même pas encore qu’il préférait les garçons aux filles.

 

-Il n’a pas rompu avec sa copine récemment ? Peut-être qu’il a le cœur brisé, fit Gemma en haussant les épaules.

 

Une sensation amère traversa le corps de Harry. Il détestait penser à cela. Il n’aimait pas l’idée de Louis en couple avec cette fille. Ce n’était pas entièrement motivé par le zeste de jalousie irrationnel qui subsistait en lui. Il ne savait pas comment l’expliquer, mais voir Louis et sa petite amie avait toujours suscité un sentiment de malaise chez lui. L’image niaise et lisse qu’ils renvoyaient était presque… trop. Louis ne pouvait tout simplement pas être aussi hétérosexuel que cela. Il n’y avait pas de meilleure façon de le formuler. Et Harry ne pensait pas cela sans raison.

 

-Je vois que tu as lu Closer, ces derniers temps, ironisa-t-il.

 

-C’est l’hôpital qui se fiche de la charité ! s’écria Gemma en pointant _The Sun._

 

-Ce n’est pas moi qui le demande, on me le pose sur la table, se défendit Harry.

 

-Mais tu le lis.

 

-Non ! Aujourd’hui était une exception !

 

-Tu n’as aucune crédibilité. La dernière fois, j’en ai retrouvé un ouvert sur un autre article sur Louis, celui qui disait qu’il avait ramené cinq filles dans sa chambre d’hôtel, ou je ne sais pas quoi. D’ailleurs, cinq en une seule nuit…  Impressionnant.

 

-Il ne faut pas prendre ces articles au pied de la lettre, marmonna Harry. On est bien placé pour savoir que ces histoires sont souvent des mensonges.

 

Bien qu’il ait toujours fait attention à ne pas sortir du rang, et qu’il soit de toute façon de nature plutôt sage, Harry retrouvait régulièrement des rumeurs ridicules, extravagantes ou sordides étalées sur internet à son propos. Des insinuations comme quoi il couchait avec toute jeune femme qui apparaissait près de lui sur une photo. Des récits de gens qui disaient l’avoir croisé dans un bar, un restaurant, et qui inventaient des disputes ou des conversations qu’ils avaient soi-disant surprises, alors qu’elles n’avaient jamais eu lieu. Harry fréquentait la jet-set parisienne, et s’envolait parfois pour les Etats-Unis, pour Los Angeles en particulier, où il avait quelques ami-e-s célèbres, ce qui ouvrait toutes les portes aux spéculations sur des soirées décadentes et des exploits sexuels totalement inventés.

 

-Tu veux dire que tu n’es _pas_ le père de cet enfant à San Francisco ? railla Gemma, feignant d’être surprise.

 

Deux ans auparavant, une jeune femme californienne avait prétendu que Harry l’avait mise enceinte, et avait réclamé qu’il lui verse une pension alimentaire pour le bébé. Harry ne savait pas comment elle avait pu penser que cela allait marcher, mais il en faisait encore des cauchemars. Il avait tellement paniqué qu’il avait sérieusement envisagé faire son coming-out à ce moment-là, juste pour pouvoir dire _je n’ai pas couché avec une fille depuis quatre ans_ , mais il n’avait pas voulu que quelque chose d’aussi important pour lui se fasse dans ces circonstances. Il voulait que son coming-out soit associé à un événement heureux, qui le rendrait fier, et pas qu’il serve à contredire une menteuse opportuniste et à laver sa réputation dans les magazines people. Harry avait finalement accepté de faire un test de paternité, qui était bien sûr ressorti négatif, et l’affaire avait été réglée discrètement.  

 

-Et toi, tu n’as pas couché avec ce prince d’Arabie Saoudite dans les toilettes du Ritz à New York ?

 

-Ce n’était pas la plus désagréable des rumeurs, soupira Gemma avec un clin d’œil.

 

-Quelle petite dévergondée, s’offusqua faussement Harry.

 

-Tu sais, maintenant que j’y pense, les articles sur nous sont presque plus sales que ceux sur Louis.

 

-Sauf que les nôtres n’ont pas d’illustrations.

 

-C’est vrai.

 

Gemma leva de nouveau _The Sun_ à la hauteur de son visage pour examiner la photo de Louis.

 

-Franchement, ça aurait pu être pire.

 

Harry la fixa d’un air incrédule.

 

-Il est _nu_.

 

-Oui, d’accord, mais c’est tout. Ce ne sont pas des images pornographiques non plus. Il n’est pas en train de… Bref. Il s’en sort bien, parce que ça n’a pas dû passer loin…

 

-Pourquoi, qu’est-ce que tu penses qu’il ait fait après, une _orgie_  ?

 

Gemma eut un ricanement.

 

-Pourquoi il s’est déshabillé avec une dizaine de personnes dans une chambre, à ton avis ?

 

-Je ne sais pas ! Peut-être qu’il avait juste… chaud.

 

Gemma pouffa.

 

-Aw, Harry. Tu es tellement innocent.

 

Harry n’était vraiment pas innocent. Il aimait la vanille dans la pâtisserie, certes, mais pas forcément au lit. Il gardait cependant un fond de naïveté quand on en venait à Louis, probablement.

 

-Je ne vois pas Louis participer à une orgie, c’est tout, désolé, marmonna-t-il, ses joues devenant un peu roses, incapable de contrôler un certain changement dans sa température corporelle lorsqu’il évoquait une situation sensuelle impliquant le prince.  

 

-Il y a quelques mois, j’aurais été d’accord pour dire qu’il était plutôt du genre romantique et monogame, mais aujourd’hui…

 

Honnêtement, Harry ne savait de toute façon pas quelle image mentale l’insupportait le plus : Louis en train de faire sagement et fidèlement l’amour à sa gentille petite amie de toujours, ou Louis enchaînant les relations sexuelles débridées avec des inconnues à Las Vegas.

 

-Je suis sûr qu’il ne va pas continuer sur cette pente. Et puis, quand il deviendra roi, tout le monde aura oublié. Tout le monde s’en fichera. La reine Johannah est encore jeune, Louis a le temps de tourner la page sur ses bêtises avant que le trône ne lui revienne.

 

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Gemma.

 

-Mmh.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu’est-ce qui avait fait tiquer sa sœur dans ce qu’il venait de dire ?

 

-Quoi ?

 

-C’est juste… Je viens de me rappeler-

 

Gemma s’interrompit.

 

- _Quoi ?_

 

-Rien.

 

Harry tourna ses paumes vers le plafond dans un signe d’impatience, prêt à protester. Gisèle revint à ce moment dans la pièce, déposant une tasse de thé fumante devant Gemma, et une nouvelle assiette remplie de macarons. Harry remercia leur employée avant d’escamoter l’assiette de macarons, après avoir repéré qu’elle en contenait plusieurs à la vanille. Satisfait, il se tourna de nouveau vers Gemma.  

 

-Allez, dis-moi !

 

-Non, pour de vrai, je ne peux pas. C’est confidentiel, fit Gemma en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, avec un sourire d’excuse.

 

-Tu n’es pas sérieuse.

 

-Je suis très sérieuse. Désolée, tu n’as pas accès à toutes les informations, certaines sont juste pour l’héritier du trône. Dans le cas présent, l’héritière.

 

Gemma paraissait plutôt fière d’elle-même. Harry lui tira la langue.

 

-Tu me l’as volé, le trône, d’abord. Je vais finir par vouloir le récupérer.  

 

Il regretta un instant d’avoir plaisanté sur la question, parce que cela avait été un sujet sensible pendant un moment, mais sa sœur le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu’il n’avait pas une once de rancune envers elle ou leur mère. Anne avait mené bataille pendant des années pour que les règles archaïques et sexistes de la principauté de Monaco évoluent enfin, et pour que la couronne ne revienne plus automatiquement au fils le plus âgé du souverain, même s’il avait des sœurs aînées. Anne ne voulait pas que son règne soit considéré comme un cas exceptionnel -elle était le seul enfant du prince précédent, Rainier, et, en l’absence d’héritiers mâles assez proches, on n’avait eu d’autre choix que de la laisser accéder au trône. Et elle avait obtenu gain de cause. Elle avait réussi à faire changer la constitution, qui prenait désormais en compte tous les enfants princiers, fille ou garçon. Harry n’était donc plus premier dans l’ordre de la succession. Gemma était devenue la princesse héritière. Elle ferait d’ailleurs une princesse particulièrement brillante. La nouvelle avait connu un retentissement international conséquent, et la presse et le public s’étaient demandé comment Harry vivait ce qu’ils appelaient une _« déchéance »._ Tout le monde s’était imaginé que Harry et Gemma se haïssaient, pris dans une rivalité sanglante, et qu’ils se faisaient la guerre derrière les murs immaculés du palais de Monaco. Rien ne pouvait être plus faux. Harry avait entièrement soutenu la décision de sa mère, et, ce que personne, à part sans doute Anne et Gemma, n’avait deviné, il avait en réalité été très soulagé d’être déchargé de la responsabilité de régner.

 

Gemma se cala contre le dossier de son fauteuil, arquant un sourcil.

 

-Et comment tu comptes t’y prendre pour m’évincer ?

 

-Oh, ne t’en fais pas. Game of Thrones m’a donné des tas d’idées.

 

-Ah, carrément. Tout ça pour pouvoir entendre une autre rumeur sur le prince Louis... Qu’est-ce que tu fais de la règle du _« bros before hoes »,_ hein ?

 

-Les règles ne s’appliquent pas quand on vient à Louis, lâcha Harry sans réfléchir.

 

-Mais tu es _grave_.

 

-C’était pour rire...

 

-Mais oui, bien sûr-

 

Harry fut sauvé d’une nouvelle humiliation par le téléphone de Gemma qui vibra avec insistance. Elle consulta l’écran.

 

-Ah, c’est Maman.

 

Elle fit la moue.

 

-Elle veut que je vienne assister à la réunion pour le Grand Prix ce matin.

 

Harry s’étira.

 

-Soudainement, je n’ai plus du tout envie d’être l’héritier, tu vois. Je n’ai pas à participer à ce genre de trucs.

 

Gemma eut un sourire vaguement carnassier, et lut à haute voix la fin du message :

 

_« Dis à ton frère que sa présence est également requise, je sais qu’il ne regarde jamais son téléphone le matin »._

 

-Elle a vraiment écrit ça ? Tu mens !

 

Gemma lui mit l’écran de son téléphone sous le nez. Harry se renfrogna, croisant les bras.

 

-Mais je suis en vacances. C’est injuste.

 

Il n’avait aucune envie d’aller s’enfermer dans une salle du palais alors que le printemps se transformait déjà en temps plus estival dehors, et que la plage l’appelait. Il regarda avec mélancolie et envie les jardins du palais qui s’étendaient sous la large fenêtre ouverte dans la salle à manger, qui permettait de diffuser un courant d’air agréable.

 

-Pauvre bébé. Qu’est-ce que tu allais faire de plus intéressant que d’aider à organiser l’événement le plus important de notre principauté ? Te branler sur les photos de Louis à poil ?

 

-Gemma !

 

-Comme si tu n’y avais pas pensé ! Je suis sûre que tu prévoyais de retourner au lit, et que ça aurait, ah- _dérivé_.

 

-Ta gueule, fit Harry, sentant son visage devenir écarlate. Sache que je comptais aller me baigner dans la piscine et faire de la musculation.

 

Ce n’était pas vrai. Il avait totalement prévu de retourner au lit. Et ce qu’il y aurait fait, ou pas, ne regardait que lui.

 

-C’est ça.

 

Gemma se leva de table.

 

-On se voit dans une demi-heure pour la réunion, lança-t-elle avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre.

 

-Je te déteste, grogna Harry.

 

La réunion durerait probablement des heures, et il serait assailli par des dizaines de consignes et de protocoles que Harry devrait retenir en quelques jours, parce que la famille princière avait beau faire des apparitions au Grand Prix de Monaco chaque année, il semblait que les organisateurs prenaient plaisir à changer complètement le programme à chaque nouvelle édition. Harry n’était rentré de Paris que depuis une semaine. Il venait de finir une licence de droit, et sa mère ne lui avait laissé qu’une seule semaine de tranquillité. Quelle cruauté. Mais Harry devait bien admettre qu’il fallait qu’ils se préoccupent maintenant du Grand Prix, qui était prévu pour dans deux semaines à peine, fin mai, comme chaque année. Il ne pouvait jamais mettre ses fonctions de prince entre parenthèses trop longtemps.

 

Harry mâcha lentement un dernier macaron, puis soupira. Le devoir l’appelait. Avant de quitter la salle à manger, il hésita une seconde, puis se saisit du numéro du _Sun_ abandonné sur la table, et l’emporta avec lui dans sa chambre. Personne n’en saurait rien, après tout.

 

 

_~ L ~_

 

 

Louis fut surpris de se réveiller dans son propre lit. Il n’avait aucun souvenir de la fin de la soirée. Il ne savait pas comment il était rentré au palais. Il se redressa sur le matelas, les paupières lourdes, la bouche pâteuse. Le goût des nombreuses bières qu’il avait avalées la veille était toujours envahissant. Il avait fait quelques excès. Encore. Louis avait besoin d’un verre d’eau.

 

-Tu veux de l’eau ?

 

Louis sursauta et se tourna de l’autre côté du lit. Niall était assis sur une chaise à son chevet, un sourire triste sur les lèvres, un iPad sur les genoux, et il lui tendait un verre. Louis s’en saisit, reconnaissant, et le vida avant de se demander ce que faisait son ami -et, accessoirement, secrétaire particulier- dans sa chambre en ce vendredi matin. Il y avait du citron dans l’eau ; apparemment, c’était bon pour son organisme, et Louis en fut étrangement ému : Niall s’arrangeait toujours pour suivre les conseils de la nutritionniste de la famille royale, alors que lui-même ne s’en préoccupait que peu. Louis lui rendit le verre, et passa une main dans ses cheveux sales et ébouriffés.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-il d’une voix rauque.

 

Niall avait une chambre à Kensington, bien sûr, et il l’utilisait régulièrement, mais Louis était assez sûr qu’il avait dit vouloir passer du temps dans son propre appartement avec sa petite amie, Barbara, qui venait de rentrer d’un séjour d’une vingtaine de jours aux Etats-Unis où elle avait des photoshoots. Louis pensait qu’il ne verrait Niall que dans un cadre professionnel pendant au moins deux semaines. Il n’avait même pas essayé de lui proposer de sortir avec lui. Venait-il le chercher pour l’amener à une réunion quelconque que Louis avait oubliée ? Niall émit un soupir, posant le verre sur la table de chevet.

 

-Tu ne t’en rappelles pas ?

 

Louis secoua lentement la tête, fermant les yeux pour tenter de lutter contre la migraine qui s’insinuait dans son crâne.

 

-Calvin m’a appelé cette nuit, après t’avoir ramené ici. Il était vraiment inquiet. Apparemment, tu étais complètement mort, et tu délirais à moitié. Calvin m’a dit qu’il ne voulait pas te laisser seul, mais qu’il avait un cours important aujourd’hui. Alors je suis venu.

 

Louis eut un petit rire.

 

-Tu n’étais pas obligé. J’avais juste un peu trop bu, j’aurais pu gérer la gueule de bois seul.

 

Niall passa une main lasse sur son visage.

 

-Il a dit que tu étais à peine conscient, et qu’il avait peur que tu tombes dans un coma éthylique, ou quelque chose du genre.

 

-Je n’étais pas saoul à ce point…

 

-Il a aussi dit que tu parlais de te foutre en l’air.  

 

Louis avala sa salive. Son ami le fixait d’un air grave.

 

-Je ne suis pas suicidaire, Niall. Je te le promets.

 

-Eh bien, ce n’est pas ce que tu disais hier ! Putain, Lou.

 

-Crier sur le prince et jurer devant lui, ce n’est pas très conforme à l’étiquette, tout ça, plaisanta faiblement Louis.

 

-J’emmerde l’étiquette, grogna Niall.

 

C’était toujours rafraîchissant pour Louis de voir qu’il avait quelques proches dans sa vie en dehors de sa famille qui lui faisaient assez confiance et le voyaient suffisamment comme une personne, et non plus comme un prince, pour se permettre une telle familiarité en sa présence.

 

-Je suis désolé de t’avoir dérangé, murmura-t-il. Que tu aies dû laisser Barbara, alors que je sais qu’elle t’a vraiment manqué, je…

 

Embarrassé, Louis baissa les yeux, qui tombèrent sur ses mains. Ses paumes étaient éraflées, comme s’il avait essayé de se rattraper en tombant et qu’il les avait blessées contre un mur, ou sur le sol.

 

-Louis, tu… Tu n’as pas à t’excuser pour ça, je suis ton ami, OK ? Je veux juste t’aider. Et ce n’est pas la question la plus préoccupante pour l’instant.

 

Louis se sentit blanchir. _Pas la question la plus…_ Qu’est-ce que Niall sous-entendait ? Une pensée affreuse le traversa. Et si on l’avait entendu raconter n’importe quoi sous le coup de l’alcool hier ? Et s’il avait révélé sans le vouloir quelque chose qui n’aurait jamais dû sortir du cercle de sa famille et de ses amis proches ? Et si les médias s’en étaient emparés ?

 

-Est-ce que tu veux dire… Est-ce que… quelqu’un de mal intentionné m’a entendu hier ? balbutia-t-il. Est-ce que quelque chose que j’aurais dit s’est retrouvé dans la presse ? Je n’ai pas vu de paparazzi, on était dans la section VIP du club, je- Oh mon dieu, ne me dis pas que je fais encore la une du _Sun_ , ma mère ne va pas s’en remettre…

 

Niall lui attrapa le poignet.

 

-Louis, calme-toi. Tu trembles.

 

Louis exhala. L’angoisse lui enserrait les poumons.

 

-Il n’y a rien dans les journaux à propos d’hier soir, dit son ami. Il n’y a pas l’ombre d’une rumeur sur internet non plus, et aucune des publications que le service de communications a pu joindre ne planifiait un article à ton propos. Il faut attendre pour être sûr, évidemment, mais…

 

-Est-ce que tu penses que ça pourrait sortir plus tard ? demanda Louis.

 

-Les probabilités sont faibles, le rassura Niall. Tu as été discret, cette fois. Pas de scandale en vue.

 

Louis ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il était déjà en train d’imaginer le pays entier se gausser de photos de lui en train de tituber dans la rue, incapable de parvenir jusqu’à la porte du palais de Kensington sans le soutien de ses amis, ou pire, de regarder une vidéo où il aurait laissé échapper des secrets de la couronne. Cela aurait été… infortuné. Niall, lui, avait toujours un air sombre sur le visage, malgré ces nouvelles que Louis trouvait plutôt positives. Mais il y avait peut-être d’autres conséquences qui lui échappaient.

 

-Tout va bien, donc ? vérifia-t-il.

 

-Non, Louis, tout ne va pas bien.

 

-Je ne comprends pas.

 

- _Tu_ ne vas pas bien.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?  Bon, d’accord, c’est sûr que là tout de suite, je me suis déjà senti mieux, mais quand je me serai remis de ma gueule de bois…

 

Niall paraissait plus que dubitatif.

 

-Tu sais… commença-t-il. Moi, Calvin, Stan, Oli, tes sœurs, tous tes proches, même ta mère, on laisserait couler les scandales médiatiques, on se couperait en quatre pour les enterrer si besoin, on ferait la fête tous les jours avec toi, et on te porterait à bout de bras dans ton lit tous les soirs s’il le fallait, si au moins ce que tu faisais te rendait _heureux_. Si on voyait que tu t’amusais. Mais ce n’est même pas le cas ! 

 

-Mais bien sûr que je m’amuse, protesta Louis. Quand je sors, je m’amuse. Sinon, je ne le ferais pas.

 

C’était vrai, il s’amusait. Certains soirs. Le reste du temps, il suivait juste le mouvement, comme un robot, et avalait le plus de verres possibles dans l’espoir d’oublier jusqu’à son nom. Surtout son nom.

 

-Louis… Plus personne n’est dupe. A part les gens qui ne te connaissent pas, peut-être.

 

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Je m’éclate, Niall, insista-t-il.

 

Sa voix sonnait faux à ses propres oreilles, trop aigue, trop enthousiaste.

 

-Tu devrais parler à quelqu’un, fit Niall après un silence. Si tu ne veux pas voir un ou une psychologue, essaye au moins de t’ouvrir à nous. Tu ne m’as jamais reparlé de… ce que tu traversais concernant ta… sexualité. Tu avais juste fait une allusion, après ta rupture, et… Est-ce que c’est pour ça que tu dérailles, ces derniers temps ?

 

Louis sentit son estomac se nouer.

 

-Je n’ai vraiment pas envie d’avoir cette conversation maintenant.

 

Niall croisa les bras.

 

-D’accord. Est-ce qu’on peut parler de ce qui se passe avec ta mère, alors ?

 

Niall était l’une des rares personnes en dehors de la famille proche et de quelques membres du gouvernement à être au courant pour la reine.

 

-Non plus, marmonna Louis.

 

C’était encore pire.

 

-Pourtant, je suis assez sûr que ton insistance à sortir encore plus que d’habitude est liée à ça…

 

-J’ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler.

 

-Lou, allez. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

 

-Je vais bien. Tout va très bien.

 

-C’est ridicule que tu t’acharnes à enfouir tes problèmes comme ça.

 

-J’ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler, trancha sèchement Louis. Je pense qu’un secrétaire pourrait respecter le souhait du prince ?

 

Le visage de Niall s’affaissa, et Louis regretta immédiatement d’avoir dit cela. Niall était l’un de ses meilleurs amis. C’était perfide, et arrogant, d’user de son statut pour le renvoyer à une place inférieure, juste pour éviter une discussion qu’il redoutait.

 

-Bien, lança Niall, en se levant brusquement, l’air vraiment blessé. Donc, je me retire. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, _Votre Altesse royale_.

 

-Ne m’appelle pas comme ça en privé… murmura Louis.

 

Niall lui jeta un regard exaspéré, récupéra sa veste, et quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter. Louis essaya de trouver les mots pour le retenir, lui demander de le pardonner, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Il resta seul, à moitié affaissé dans son lit immense, se sentant complètement stupide, et peut-être encore plus proche de la crise de nerfs qu’il ne l’était la veille -non qu’il l’aurait avoué à Niall. Il finit par se lever, péniblement, et il alla prendre une douche, tentant de retrouver une apparence humaine. Il avait toujours mal à la tête en sortant, le cœur alourdi par des pensées sombres, et il eut du mal rien qu’à esquisser un sourire pour remercier le domestique qui lui apportait une tasse de thé.

 

Louis s’alluma une cigarette, s’appuyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre du petit salon de son appartement. Il déverrouilla son téléphone et ouvrit sa conversation de messages avec Niall, tentant de réfléchir à ce qu’il pourrait lui dire pour s’excuser, tapotant nerveusement avec ses doigts la coque du smartphone.

 

On frappa à la porte.

 

-Oui ? lança Louis, levant les yeux sans encore avoir tapé un seul mot.

 

Une employée du palais entrouvrit la porte.

 

-Sa Majesté la reine est là pour vous voir, Votre Altesse royale. Je lui ai dit que vous étiez dans ce salon.

 

Louis fit un bond, écrasant immédiatement sa cigarette dans son cendrier. Sa mère allait vouloir l’assassiner si elle le trouvait en train de fumer. Qu’est-ce qu’elle venait faire ici ? Elle se déplaçait rarement à Kensington sans avertissement préalable. En général, c’était plutôt Louis qui se rendait à Buckingham.

 

-Merde ! Euh, je veux dire, merci, Katie, bredouilla-t-il à l’adresse de la domestique.  

 

Il faisait décidément preuve d’énormément de classe, en ce moment. Il avait hâte que son personnel aille raconter à quel point il ferait un roi pathétique, qui noyait ses soucis dans l’alcool et le tabac et jurait en permanence. Katie ne parut pas perturbée, cependant. Il y avait même une lueur amusée dans son regard. Elle était probablement habituée à ce qu’il se montre misérable, ce qui était encore pire.

 

-Je vous en prie, Sir.

 

Louis ouvrit en grand la fenêtre pour tenter d’évacuer l’odeur de tabac de la pièce, même s’il faisait frais dehors, et tenta de se recoiffer dans le miroir sur le mur opposé, aplatissant ses cheveux encore humides. Il n’était pas présentable. Il avait des cernes immenses sous les yeux, un air hagard, et il portait un survêtement.

 

-Maman, dit-il simplement en se retournant vers la porte lorsqu’elle s’ouvrit sur la reine Johannah.

 

Sa mère referma la porte derrière elle, et fixa Louis pendant quelques secondes, l’examinant attentivement comme si elle essayait de lire dans son esprit, avant de soupirer et de se diriger vers le sofa pour s’y asseoir.

 

-Ferme cette fenêtre, Louis. Je sais que tu fumes. Pas besoin d’essayer de le dissimuler comme si tu étais un adolescent que j’allais punir.

 

Louis se sentit penaud, et sans le fond de tendresse dans la voix de Johannah, il aurait sans doute eu envie de disparaître sous terre. Il ferma la fenêtre, et s’assit sur le canapé en face de sa mère, qui le regardait, restant silencieuse.

 

-Tu veux que j’appelle Katie pour t’apporter quelque chose à boire ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques instants, posant ses mains à plat sur ses genoux, se sentant bizarrement nerveux.

 

Johannah secoua la tête. Louis avait le sentiment que sa mère était venue pour lui hurler dessus. Il le mériterait. Elle était restée étrangement calme lors de l’affaire de ses photos dénudées en couverture du _Sun_ , alors que Louis était livide, et peiné que quelqu’un de son entourage l’ait vendu aux journaux comme cela. Il s’était blâmé pour l’humiliation qu’il faisait subir à sa famille, et s’était inquiété pour l’image du pays. Mais sa mère, après lui avoir sèchement fait remarquer qu’il était complètement stupide, l’avait pris dans ses bras pour le réconforter, et l’avait informé que leur équipe légale s’occupait de l’affaire, afin que personne ne puisse plus violer son intimité impunément. _Tu as le droit de t’amuser en privé, Louis_ , avait-elle ajouté. _Tant que ça n’affecte pas ton rôle officiel, et que ce n’est pas illégal, tu peux bien te déshabiller quand ça te chante, et faire ce que tu veux en général_.

 

Au regard de l’expression sur son visage, Louis n’était pas sûr que sa mère se montre aussi indulgente cette fois.  

 

-Est-ce que tu as parlé à Niall ?

 

Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle débarquait à peine deux heures après le départ de son ami. Sa mère ne répondit pas.

 

-Parce que si c’est le cas, il faut que tu saches qu’il exagère, tenta Louis. C’est juste que parfois, je ne connais pas ma limite avec… l’alcool.

 

-C’est supposé me rassurer ? fit Johannah en arquant un sourcil.

 

Louis grimaça.

 

-Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je vais essayer de mieux me comporter.

 

Un pli se creusa sur le front de Johannah.

 

-Mon chéri, tu sais que tu peux toujours me parler de ce qui te tracasse, pas vrai ?

 

Louis acquiesça mécaniquement, alors qu’il n’avait honnêtement pas l’intention de se confier.

 

-J’ai l’impression que tu t’éloignes de moi ces derniers temps… Je sais que tu traverses quelque chose, mais j’ai du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe dans ta tête.

 

-Je vais bien, répondit Louis, mais sa voix s’enroua avant qu’il ait achevé sa phrase.

 

Johannah changea de place pour venir s’asseoir à côté de lui, et il releva la tête vers elle, alors qu’elle entourait ses épaules de son bras.

 

-Je sais que c’est dur pour toi, murmura-t-elle, caressant la joue de Louis de sa main. Je ne savais pas exactement comment tu réagirais à la nouvelle, mais je savais que ce serait dur.

 

Le cœur de Louis se serra.

 

-Je suis désolé d’ajouter à tes soucis, marmonna-t-il. Tu n’as pas besoin de ça.

 

-Tu es mon fils. Ce qui te concerne n’est jamais… un poids. Tu es ma priorité.

 

-Le pays…

 

-Même le pays n’est pas aussi important que toi à mes yeux, fit fermement sa mère. Je sais que je suis souvent très occupée, mais je ne te ferai jamais passer après mon rôle de reine. Je suis une mère avant tout. Je veux être là pour toi quand tu ne vas pas bien.

 

Louis émit un petit rire triste et étranglé. Cela devrait être l’inverse. Il devrait être celui sur lequel sa mère pouvait se reposer, et pas un point supplémentaire sur la longue liste de tâches qui constituaient les journées de la reine, maintenant plus que jamais. Mais il était bien trop perdu et bien trop égoïste pour en être capable.

 

-Mais ce n’est pas moi qui suis… qui suis…

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Malade.

 

Louis avait du mal à prononcer le mot. Si sa mère ne l’avait pas encore deviné, cela montrait clairement à quel point il encaissait mal la nouvelle qui était tombée il y avait quelques semaines.

 

-Mais ça t’affecte à plusieurs niveaux, mon chéri. C’est normal que ça t’effraie.

 

Louis avala sa salive. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Lorsque les médecins avaient diagnostiqué une sclérose en plaques à Johannah, lui apprenant qu’elle en souffrait probablement depuis plusieurs années, mais que c’était la première fois que les symptômes se manifestaient assez clairement, Louis avait été complètement bouleversé, et s’était senti terrifié à l’idée de voir sa mère souffrir, et de la perdre prématurément, même si Johannah lui avait expliqué que c’était une maladie grave, mais pas mortelle, plutôt à caractère dégénératif. Son réflexe avait ensuite été d’essayer de réconforter ses petites sœurs et son petit frère, et de leur expliquer que tout allait bien se passer, que leur mère allait recevoir les meilleurs traitements, tentant de s’en convaincre lui-même au passage.

 

Cela n’avait pas été la première réaction de tout le monde, cependant. D’autres avaient suivi un chemin de pensée différent. Johannah avait convoqué Louis dès le lendemain pour une réunion très restreinte en présence de quelques proches conseillères et conseillers, et du Premier Ministre. Tous les regards s’étaient tournés vers lui lorsqu’il était rentré dans la pièce, accompagné de Niall, mais il n’avait pas compris tout de suite. Puis sa mère avait débuté la conversation par : _Louis, tu as toujours été destiné à me succéder._ Et là, tout était devenu clair. Ils étaient en train de s’organiser dans l’hypothèse où l’état de santé de sa mère se dégraderait rapidement, l’empêcherait de continuer à remplir son rôle de reine d’Angleterre, et où elle doive abdiquer en faveur de Louis. Louis n’y avait même pas pensé. La sclérose en plaques était une maladie imprévisible, et les médecins ne pouvaient pas encore dire avec certitude de quelle forme sa mère était atteinte, mais ses conséquences étaient multiples et handicapantes, allant de troubles de la vue jusqu’à des difficultés pour se mouvoir, surtout si elle s’aggravait. Il fallait attendre et surveiller l’évolution, mais le règlement de la succession, lui, ne pouvait pas attendre. La crainte qui avait étreint Louis à l’instant où on lui avait dit _« vous pourriez devenir roi dans quelques mois »_ l’avait complètement tétanisé. Il avait honte de l’avouer, mais il avait dû s’asseoir, vacillant à cause du choc que lui avait causé la réalisation.

 

En tant que fils aîné de la reine, Louis avait naturellement été élevé dans l’idée qu’un jour, il accéderait au trône d’Angleterre. Il avait grandi sans que cela ne l’inquiète ou ne le préoccupe plus que cela. Jusqu’ici, cela avait une pensée abstraite, un concept lointain. Il était certain que sa mère vivrait jusqu’à un âge avancé, et la connaissant, qu’elle garderait ses fonctions jusqu’à la fin. Et évidemment, il avait fallu que ce soit cette année, alors qu’il doutait de tout, y compris de son désir de devenir roi, que cette certitude vole en éclats et qu’il se retrouve confronté à un futur royal possiblement imminent. Un futur qui était présenté comme une obligation.

 

Louis ne se sentait pas prêt, au point que tout cela lui donnait envie de fuir, et peut-être même de disparaître. Six mois auparavant, si on lui avait posé la question, il ne se serait pas senti prêt non plus, mais il aurait pris son courage à deux mains et aurait accepté l’inévitable. Il n’aurait pas été confiant, loin de là, mais il aurait assumé. A vingt-trois ans, il était jeune, mais pas trop jeune pour régner. Il avait été préparé à ce rôle, il était entouré de personnes qui pourraient l’aider et tout planifier pour lui. De toute façon, les reines et les rois d’Angleterre n’avaient plus de responsabilités de dirigeants, et ses attributions en tant que monarque ressembleraient à ce qu’il accomplissait déjà en tant que prince héritier, après tout. Oui, six mois auparavant, Louis aurait probablement accueilli l’idée de devenir roi plus tôt que prévu d’une façon tout à fait différente.

 

Mais depuis sa rupture avec Eleanor, et même avant cela, il ne savait plus qui il était, ce qu’il voulait, où il allait. Il pensait qu’il aurait du temps pour s’accepter, qu’il pourrait expérimenter, tâtonner, se trouver, et en tirer les conséquences nécessaires plus tard, en discuter avec sa famille, réfléchir tranquillement aux possibilités, tout cela bien avant d’accéder au trône. Quoiqu’il n’ait peut-être pas tant besoin d’expérimenter que cela, parce qu’il était plutôt très sûr. Ces mois passés à se torturer l’esprit n’avaient pas changé ce qu’il avait déjà compris. Les soirées de beuverie n’avaient pas suffi à enfouir cette partie de lui. Ce qui était bien le problème. Ce qui était un problème trois fois plus angoissant maintenant qu’il savait qu’il pouvait être catapulté sur le trône d’une minute à l’autre.

 

Il devrait le dire à Johannah. Etre franc, direct.

 

Dire : _Maman, écoute, j’ai découvert après trois ans en couple avec une fille que j’étais peut-être aussi attiré par les hommes, et en fait, probablement seulement par les hommes, donc je ne suis pas très sûr d’être le mieux placé pour hériter de la couronne, finalement._

 

Sauf que Louis ne savait pas comment le dire, donc, à la place, il buvait trop d’alcool et finissait en couverture des tabloïds. Enchainait les esclandres qui lui compliqueraient encore plus la tâche.

 

-Je suis inquiet pour toi, souffla-t-il simplement en se recroquevillant légèrement dans l’étreinte de sa mère.

 

-Et moi, je suis inquiète pour _toi_ , répliqua Johannah.

 

-On fait un beau duo, fit Louis avec un faible sourire.

 

-Les filles aussi s’inquiètent pour toi. Lottie et Felicité ont remarqué que tu as changé, ces derniers mois, et tu ne leur dis rien non plus.

 

Louis se rembrunit. C’était formidable : il donnait à ses sœurs de nouveaux sujets de préoccupation au lieu de les protéger. Il était vraiment un échec sur toute la ligne.

 

-J’aimerais arrêter de vous décevoir, marmonna-t-il en se redressant sur le canapé.

 

Sa mère fronça les sourcils, visiblement prête à le contredire, mais elle le laissa poursuivre.

 

-C’est juste que… J’ai du mal à gérer, admit Louis. Le fait que tu sois malade. La succession. Tout ça.

 

 _Tout ça_ incluant un bouleversement intérieur, et la révélation qu’il devrait probablement cacher ou même refouler sa véritable sexualité toute sa vie, et être extrêmement malheureux.

 

-Tu sais, on a juste dressé le scénario le plus apocalyptique possible, pour être préparé s’il y avait besoin que tu me remplaces rapidement, mais pour l’instant, ce n’est pas dit du tout que la maladie m’affecte au point que je doive abdiquer. Ma santé restera peut-être stable. Tous les malades ne connaissent pas de dégradation spectaculaire. Et même si ça devait arriver, ça pourrait être dans dix ans, vingt ans !

 

 _Ou ça pourrait être l’an prochain,_ pensa sombrement Louis, et sa mère dut le lire sur son visage, parce qu’elle prit sa main.

 

-Tu feras un roi parfait, Louis.

 

-Mmh, fit Louis en évitant son regard.

 

-Peut-être que tu n’es pas dans ta meilleure période en ce moment, mais tu remplis toujours impeccablement tes devoirs de prince, et je n’ai aucun doute sur le fait que le moment venu, tu sauras effectuer la transition vers le rôle de souverain.

 

-Peut-être, murmura Louis.

 

-Je le sais, mon chéri, insista la reine. Tu ne te sens peut-être pas à la hauteur, mais je sais que tu l’es.

 

Louis se sentait las, sa tête pesant trop lourd pour son cou. Il avait envie de retourner au lit, mais en même temps, il avait peur de ce que ses songes agités lui réserveraient.

 

Johannah se leva.

 

-J’étais venue pour te dire que tu devrais prendre des vacances.

 

Louis la regarda, étonné. La transition était brutale.  

 

-Hein ?

 

-Je me rappelle t’avoir entendu dire que tu aimerais assister au Grand Prix de Monaco avec des amis. C’est dimanche. Tu devrais y aller.  

 

Louis avait complètement oublié le Grand Prix. Il n’avait même pas suivi le championnat.

 

Le Grand Prix. Monaco.

 

Il ne l’admettrait devant personne, mais ce n’était pas une image de voitures de course lancées à vive allure qui lui sautait à l’esprit lorsqu’on évoquait Monaco devant lui. C’était plutôt une image de, eh bien, Harry. Et pas parce qu’il avait particulièrement bien étudié les dynamiques des différentes familles royales européennes. Louis avait pensé à lui, ces derniers temps. Un peu trop pensé à lui.

 

-Mais… Tu as besoin de moi ici, je ne peux pas te laisser…

 

-J’ai besoin de toi en forme, le coupa sa mère. Pas de toi au bord de la crise de nerfs, complètement épuisé et déprimé. Je crois que ça te ferait du bien de quitter Londres, de respirer un peu.

 

-Mais… Tu es sûre que ça ne posera pas problème ? murmura Louis.

 

Maintenant que la proposition de sa mère faisait son chemin dans son esprit, il se rendait compte qu’il avait désespérément envie d’aller à Monaco. De s’éloigner de la routine princière et des médias anglais qui lui laissaient peu de répit, d’aller s’éclaircir les idées ailleurs que dans le carré VIP de Cirque le Soir, de voir le soleil, de voir la mer. Et aussi, peut-être, bien qu’il essayât de rejeter ce désir dans la catégorie des idées indésirables, le prince des lieux. Cette perspective lui procurait une drôle de sensation.

 

-Tant que tu ne te fais pas trop remarquer, fit sa mère, et il y avait une pointe d’amusement mais aussi d’autorité dans sa voix. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de chambres d’hôtel saccagées ou de casinos dévalisés ou de comas éthyliques. Fais la fête si tu veux, mais essaye aussi de te détendre de façon un peu plus saine. De te reposer.

 

-D’accord, promit Louis.

 

Johannah lui adressa un sourire. Elle paraissait contente, et un peu étonnée, que Louis accepte si facilement. Elle s’attendait peut-être à ce qu’il répète qu’il allait très bien et qu’il préfère rester pour continuer ses soirées à répétition avec sa clique londonienne. Mais Louis était fatigué de prétendre, au moins en la présence de sa mère.

 

-J’ai une surprise pour toi, fit-elle soudainement. Quelqu’un pour t’accompagner à Monaco.

 

Elle se tourna vers la porte, et lança :  

 

-Tu peux entrer !

 

Il y eut comme un roulement de tambour frappé contre le battant de la porte, puis elle s’ouvrit brusquement. Louis sentit un grand sourire s’étendre sur son visage.

 

-J’adore les entrées dramatiques, fit Zayn. C’est la raison principale pour laquelle je fais des tournées.

 

Louis ne lui laissa pas le temps de s’incliner devant sa mère et lui, comme le voulait le protocole, et il sauta sur ses pieds.  

 

-Comment tu as réussi à venir ? Je croyais que tu avais encore des concerts ?

 

Il enveloppa immédiatement son ami dans ses bras, sans attendre sa réponse.

 

-Tu m’as tellement manqué, murmura-t-il, et Zayn déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

 

-Tu m’as manqué aussi. Et pour répondre à ta question, j’ai annulé des engagements pour venir. Je te devais bien ça. Après le fiasco à Vegas…

 

C’était une connaissance de Zayn qui avait vendu Louis au _Sun,_ après avoir été conviée à la petite soirée qu’il faisait dans sa suite. Zayn lui-même n’était même pas présent, retenu par un concert, mais il avait mentionné que cet ami à lui, Shahid, un producteur quelque peu obscur, se trouvait par coïncidence dans le même hôtel que Louis, et avait suggéré qu’il le rencontre. Louis avait voulu se montrer sympathique et poli en lui proposant de les rejoindre, lui et ses proches. Cela ne s’était pas très bien terminé. Zayn avait explosé de rage lorsqu’il avait appris ce que Shahid avait fait, avait immédiatement coupé les ponts, puis il s’était blâmé, s’excusant d’avoir mis Louis dans cette situation des dizaines de fois au téléphone avec lui, et s’excusant encore de ne pas pouvoir le rejoindre pour le soutenir, trop occupé par sa carrière. Zayn eut une grimace coupable, visiblement sur le point de s’excuser à nouveau, mais Louis secoua la tête.

 

-Ce n’était pas de ta faute. S’il te plait, n’en parlons plus. Je suis juste content que tu sois là.

 

Zayn ne pourrait pas tout arranger, mais au moins, avec lui à ses côtés, Louis se sentait un peu plus fort. Ces vacances improvisées s’annonçaient prometteuses.

 

 

_~ H ~_

__

 

Puisqu’il était prince de Monaco, et que l’automobile était une tradition monégasque, les gens s’attendaient toujours plus ou moins à ce que Harry soit un passionné de Formule 1, ou au moins un connaisseur, le Grand Prix étant probablement -certainement- l’événement le plus intéressant qui se déroulait dans la principauté. La vérité, c’était que Harry en était peu friand, et qu’il était plus au courant des nouvelles expositions installées dans leur musée océanographique que de l’avancée du championnat du monde de F1. Mais il était préparé aux questions faciles comme celle que le journaliste qui lui tendait un micro venait de lui poser : _quel pilote soutenez-vous, Votre Altesse ?_

 

Harry adressa un sourire à la caméra.

 

-Je suis tenté de dire Lewis Hamilton, puisque j’ai la chance de le connaître un peu personnellement, et que je le trouve très sympathique.

 

A vrai dire, il n’avait pas tant croisé Lewis tant de fois que cela, mais c’était ce que la conseillère en communication du palais lui avait recommandé de répondre.

 

-Ah, oui, puisqu’il a emménagé à Monaco, je crois ?

 

-En effet. Il fait partie de notre patrimoine local depuis quelques années, plaisanta Harry.

 

Le journaliste eut le bon goût de rire. Peut-être que Harry avait plus de charme que ce qu’il admettait. Ou peut-être que le jeune reporter ne voulait pas risquer de froisser un prince.

 

-Et à part Hamilton, qui aimeriez-vous voir gagner ?

 

Harry réfléchit une seconde.

 

-Oh, vous savez, j’ai un faible pour les Anglais aux yeux bleus. Donc je dirais Jolyon Palmer.

 

Harry avait pour habitude de glisser régulièrement des sous-entendus sur sa sexualité dans des interviews ou des discussions sérieuses, parce que cela l’amusait et le détendait, et qu’il était curieux de voir jusqu’où il pourrait aller avant que quelqu’un ne l’arrête et lui demande _« pardon, mais est-ce que vous êtes en train de parler de vos préférences sexuelles ? »._ L’expérience lui avait montré qu’il pouvait aller très loin sans que les gens ne sautent jamais à la conclusion qu’il était gay. Ce n’était encore pas aujourd’hui que cela arriverait, parce que le journaliste arbora un air de confusion pendant quelques secondes, avant de consuler ses notes et de rebondir :

 

-Palmer ? Il est loin d’être le favori, pourtant… Il est arrivé seulement dix-septième aux qualifications. Il faudrait un miracle pour qu’il remonte le classement.

 

-C’est le genre d’hommes qui me donne la foi, répliqua Harry, s’amusant lui-même.

 

Le journaliste ne releva pas son allusion quelque peu risquée.  

 

-Et au niveau des écuries ?

 

-Mercedes, répondit Harry sans hésiter.

 

-Et Ferrari ?

 

-Pas mon style.

 

-J’en conclus que vous conduisez une Mercedes ?

 

Ce journaliste ne devait pas être de la région. Tous les habitants des alentours avaient probablement déjà aperçu Harry en train de longer la côte au volant de sa décapotable. Il adorait conduire. 

 

-En effet, une Mercedes-Benz convertible de 1966.

 

Entre autres. Harry avait trois voitures. Mais il n’aimait pas étaler son aisance matérielle, bien que tout le monde s’en doute, et que ses véhicules soient tous des cadeaux de la part de ses parents -et, en ce qui concernait la Porsche 911 qu’il ne sortait jamais, de la part de l’ambassadeur d’Italie.

 

-Eh bien, merci beaucoup de m’avoir accordé quelques minutes, Votre Altesse, fit le journaliste, et Harry fut soulagé de pouvoir s’esquiver.

 

-Profitez de la course, lança-t-il en s’éloignant.

 

Il était en chemin pour rejoindre Gemma dans la partie de la tribune qui était réservée à leur famille et aux invités de marque quand le journaliste l’avait vu et lui avait demandé de dire quelques mots pour les téléspectateurs, ce que Harry n’avait pas pu refuser.

 

Harry longea la piste pendant quelques minutes, gardant son regard fixé sur ses pieds en espérant n’attirer l’attention d’aucun autre média. Lorsqu’il releva la tête, arrivé au bas de la bonne tribune, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la vision du prince Louis en train de rire, avec quelqu’un qui ressemblait fort au chanteur Zayn Malik.  

 

Harry sentit ses yeux s’écarquiller. Il se figea, persuadé d’être victime d’une hallucination particulièrement violente. Peut-être qu’il était trop resté en plein soleil, qui tapait déjà fort à midi. Ou peut-être qu’il était brusquement devenu allergique aux odeurs de carburant. Mais il eut beau cligner des paupières plusieurs fois, Louis était toujours là, debout, magnifique, éclatant, en bas de la tribune, devant la barrière, une coupe de champagne à la main. Harry franchit lentement la distance qui les séparait, comme dans une sorte de rêve, et lorsqu’il arriva à la hauteur de Louis, celui-ci se tourna vers lui. Quand il l’aperçut, ses pupilles bleues furent traversées par une expression de surprise -et, si Harry ne s’illusionnait pas, une lueur de plaisir, mais il s’illusionnait probablement.

 

Il ne trouvait plus ses mots.

 

-Louis, exhala-t-il.

 

Louis haussa un sourcil, et l’une des personnes qui l’entourait laissa échapper un toussotement. Oh mon dieu. Le protocole. Harry avait complètement oublié le protocole. Il ne pouvait pas appeler le prince Louis _Louis_ comme cela, en public, surtout qu’ils s’étaient pas adressés la parole depuis des années. Oh mon dieu.

 

-Je veux dire… Prince Louis, balbutia Harry, passant à l’anglais sans difficulté, et s’inclinant légèrement. _Non_ , ça ne va toujours pas, hum, je veux dire, Votre Altesse royale. Bonjour.

 

Harry sentit ses joues s’enflammer. Louis le regardait d’un air amusé. Il inclina la tête.

 

- _Votre Altesse Sérénissime_ , dit-il dans un français parfait, utilisant le bon titre, parce que bien sûr, Louis ne perdait pas ses moyens, lui.

 

Au moins, il avait reconnu Harry. Harry ne connaîtrait pas l’humiliation supplémentaire de passer pour un roturier inconnu qui interpellerait le prince d’Angleterre de façon irrespectueuse, et de devoir se rappeler à son souvenir. Il jeta un coup d’œil à l’homme aux larges épaules qui se tenait derrière Louis, qui avait le regard vif et semblait sur la défensive, muscles tendus. Son garde du corps, visiblement.

 

-Je -je ne savais pas que vous veniez à Monaco, Votre Altesse, dit Harry, tentant de retrouver sa contenance. Vous auriez dû en informer ma famille, nous aurions été heureux de faciliter votre séjour dans notre principauté.

 

Louis fit un petit geste de la main, comme pour balayer sa déférence.

 

-Oh, pas besoin de continuer à utiliser mon titre. Maintenant que nous avons passé les introductions formelles, parlons-nous comme des personnes normales… Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr, Harry.

 

Harry rougit encore plus.

 

-Ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Mais je redis que j’aurais aimé pouvoir t’accueillir comme il se doit, et pas…

 

 _Me ridiculiser devant toi au milieu d’une foule_ , acheva-t-il en pensée. Louis sourit, avalant une gorgée de champagne.

 

-Je ne suis pas en visite officielle. Je suis là officieusement.

 

C’était plutôt évident. A moins que l’équipe qui entourait la famille de Harry soit suffisamment incompétente pour oublier de les prévenir que le prince d’Angleterre souhaitait les voir.

 

-Je suis en vacances, ajouta Louis.

 

-Oh, fit Harry. Besoin de repos ?

 

-Oui, murmura Louis.

 

Harry faillit laisser échapper une remarque ironique sur le fait que toutes ces soirées arrosées devaient en effet être fatigantes, mais un, c’était complètement déplacé, et plutôt hostile, et deux, Harry venait de remarquer les cernes qui s’étendaient sous les yeux de Louis, et l’aspect anguleux de son visage, comme s’il avait perdu du poids récemment. Il n’avait pas l’air en parfaite santé. Il semblait ne pas avoir eu une nuit de sommeil paisible depuis des siècles. Il était quand même toujours d’une beauté renversante.

 

-Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr que le Grand Prix offre beaucoup de calme, mais à part ça, Monaco est la destination de vacances idéale. Et je ne dis pas ça juste parce que je suis le prince.

 

Louis eut un sourire.

 

-Tu sonnes comme une publicité.

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Les publicités ne sont pas toujours mensongères.

 

-Je suis obligé de t’approuver… J’adore Monaco. Le temps et la mer sont paradisiaques, j’ai une merveilleuse suite à l’Hermitage de Monte-Carlo, un yacht de location, une place dans la tribune VIP autour du circuit, et une coupe de champagne à la main… La vie ne pourrait pas être plus belle.

 

Harry voulut rebondir, mais Louis fronça soudainement les sourcils.

 

-D’ailleurs… Oli, tu pourrais apporter du champagne au prince Harry ?

 

Même s’il portait un bermuda en jean, un simple tee-shirt blanc qui découvrait le haut de son torse, et des lunettes de soleil sur le haut de son crâne, Louis gardait une prestance royale, et ses mots dégagaient une certaine autorité. Avant que Harry ne puisse protester et assurer qu’il n’avait pas besoin de champagne, le dénommé Oli -probablement l’assistant de Louis- acquiesça et s’empressa de disparaître à la recherche d’un serveur ou d’une serveuse.

 

-Oliver, mon assistant personnel, et ami, fit Louis en pointant son menton dans la direction du jeune homme, confirmant ce que Harry avait deviné.

 

Il se tourna ensuite vers l’homme trapu derrière lui.

 

-Mon garde du corps, Johnny.

 

-Votre Altesse, marmonna celui-ci, mais sans s’attarder sur Harry, l’air préoccupé.

 

Peut-être qu’il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir correctement assurer la protection de Louis ici. Harry se promit de proposer plus tard de renforcer sa sécurité avec des agents qui travaillaient pour sa famille.

 

-Mon meilleur ami, Zayn, fit Louis pour présenter le jeune homme à côté de lui.

 

Harry se rappelait parfaitement l’avoir déjà aperçu sur quelques clichés avec Louis. Il se rappelait aussi de la jalousie qui l’avait saisi en remarquant à quel point ils paraissaient proches.

 

-Enchanté, Votre Altesse, dit Zayn.

 

Harry lui tendit la main.

 

-S’il te plait, appelle-moi Harry.

 

Zayn lui adressa un sourire franc en lui serrant la main. Harry nota qu’il était encore plus attirant en vrai que sur les photos et dans les vidéos.

 

-Je suis un fan, admit-il. J’ai écouté ton dernier album en boucle pendant des semaines. Et je suis allé à ton concert à Paris l’an dernier.

 

Zayn en parut heureux.

 

-Je suis flatté ! C’est un honneur.

 

Il tenait toujours la main de Harry dans la sienne. Louis s’éclaircit brusquement la gorge, et Harry retira sa main.

 

-Tu es proche du prince d’Angleterre, ça ne peut pas être si excitant d’apprendre que le prince de Monaco aime ta musique, lança-t-il, comme pour le taquiner, mais il y avait autre chose dans sa voix.

 

-Ah, je ne sais pas, Harry me semble plutôt excitant, répliqua Zayn avec un clin d’œil.

 

Est-ce qu’il… Est-ce qu’il le _draguait_  ? Harry ne savait pas comment réagir. Louis fit la moue, la tournure de la conversation lui déplaisant visiblement, sans que Harry ne puisse dire vraiment dire pourquoi.

 

-Tu as renoncé à ta performance aux Billboard Awards pour venir ici avec moi. Je sais que je suis ton préféré pour toujours.

 

Son ton sonnait définitif, et bien sûr, c’était l’attention de Zayn que Louis voulait récupérer, et pas celle de Harry. Il se sentit stupide d’avoir soupçonné -ou espéré- que Louis soit dérangé de voir son ami s’adresser ainsi à Harry pour une autre raison.

 

Harry n’était pas intéressé par Zayn, de toute façon. C’était difficile d’être intéressé par qui que ce soit lorsque Louis se tenait à côté.

 

-Tu n’as pas de devoirs princiers à remplir avant la course ? demanda soudain Louis, prenant Harry de court.

 

-Hum, pas vraiment, mais…

 

Harry consulta sa montre.

 

-Je devrais y aller, la parade des pilotes va bientôt commencer. Et puis, ma mère et mon beau-père vont participer au tour d’honneur.

 

Il adressa à Louis un sourire, tentant de cacher qu’il était un peu blessé.

 

-Je ne vais pas t’embêter plus longtemps.

 

Louis parut regretter sa question.

 

-Je ne disais pas du tout ça pour me débarrasser de toi, ou quoi que ce soit, dit-il hâtivement. Je cherchais juste à… faire la conversation.

 

Une légère rougeur était montée aux pommettes de Louis, et Harry en éprouva une certaine satisfaction.

 

-Je suis heureux de te voir, ajouta fermement Louis, et la rougeur s’accentua.

 

-Moi aussi, murmura Harry, sentant son cœur frétiller, à son grand désarroi.

 

Au fond de lui, il avait eu peur que leur dernière entrevue -et surtout, ses suites- ne mène Louis à lui vouer une haine éternelle. Il leva la main pour désigner le haut de la tribune.

 

-Tu ne veux pas venir saluer ma famille ?

 

-Je devrais probablement le faire, reconnut Louis.

 

-Tu n’es pas obligé. Si tu veux rester là incognito, je comprends, et je peux…

 

-Mais non, je serais content de les revoir. Juste… Après la course, si ça te va ?

 

-Bien sûr que ça me va.

 

Harry avait l’impression qu’il s’apprêtait à présenter son petit ami à ses parents. C’était une analogie très perturbante. Pendant un bref instant, il se dit que quitte à accepter un prince homosexuel, sa famille et son peuple ne pourraient sans doute pas imaginer meilleur parti pour lui que Louis de Galles.

 

-Combien de temps tu comptes rester à Monaco ?

 

-Je ne sais pas exactement, répondit Louis d’un air pensif. Quelques jours. Je suis seulement arrivé hier…

 

-Tu devrais venir dîner au palais. Je veux dire, vous tous, bien sûr, s’empressa d’ajouter Harry en se tournant vers Zayn.

 

Harry s’imagina brièvement des circonstances dans lesquelles il aurait pu inviter ouvertement Louis à un vrai rendez-vous, en tête-à-tête, sans parler de dîner officiel, ni étendre la politesse à tout son entourage, comme lorsqu’un jeune homme normal rencontre quelqu’un qui lui plaît. Mais Louis était le prince d’Angleterre. _Il n’est pas intéressé, de toute façon_ , souffla une voix insidieuse dans son esprit. _Il avait une petite amie. Il fait la fête toutes les semaines avec des filles_. Cependant, une autre voix résonna, ferme : _ça ne veut rien dire_.

 

Harry se secoua hors de ces pensées inutiles.

 

Zayn avait l’air enthousiasmé par sa proposition, mais Louis se tendit une seconde, avant d’acquiescer doucement. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Harry, sans qu’il puisse le contenir.  

 

-Demain soir, peut-être ? demanda-t-il. Il faudra que je vérifie avec ma famille et le personnel du palais, bien sûr, mais…

 

Harry se sentit un peu ridicule. Il venait de trahir son impatience à l’idée à passer plus de temps avec Louis. Il ne savait même pas s’il avait le droit d’inviter un prince à dîner de manière si informelle, sans en parler à la Princesse Anne avant. Il n’était pas le prince héritier. Il n’était pas très bien placé pour prendre ce genre de décisions.

 

-Si ta mère accepte…

 

-Elle serait ravie.

 

Harry s’avançait un peu en prévoyant la réaction d’Anne, mais il voulait encourager Louis à accepter. Ce dîner s’était brusquement transformé en question de vie ou de mort. Louis sembla le sentir, parce qu’il eut un sourire teinté d’amusement, et peut-être d’affection.

 

-J’attends l’invitation, alors.

 

Harry faillit demander à Louis son numéro, puis il se rappela que les invitations entre princes ne marchaient pas exactement comme cela ; ils passeraient par des assistants et l’administration du palais.

 

Harry salua Louis, Zayn, Johnny, et Oli, qui avait fini par revenir avec une coupe de champagne pour lui, et s’éloigna, grimpant les escaliers pour rejoindre sa famille dans la tribune. Il avait les mains moites. Il avait l’impression que Louis le suivait du regard, et rien qu’imaginer ses yeux sur lui faisait naître une rougeur persistante dans son cou.

 

Harry se laissa tomber sur un siège à côté de sa sœur, qui sursauta.

 

-Où tu étais ? demanda-t-elle. Une flopée de gens importants sont venus _présenter leurs hommages_ et ils ont demandé après toi.

 

-Désolé. Il y avait. Louis, fit Harry.

 

-Hein ?

 

-Louis. Le prince Louis. Il est là. Juste en bas.

 

-Le prince Louis ?

 

Harry hocha la tête et pointa du menton l’endroit où Louis se trouvait dans le public. Gemma se redressa sur son siège et se tordit le cou pour l’apercevoir.

 

-Le type avec le tee-shirt blanc ?

 

-Ben, oui.

 

Gemma leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Excuse-moi, tout le monde n’est pas comme toi, capable de le reconnaître n’importe où même s’il est de dos à trois mille kilomètres !

 

Harry mit ses lunettes de soleil, comme si elles allaient lui permettre de garder un peu de dignité.

 

-Tu me fais passer pour un prédateur. En réalité, je suis tombé sur lui par un hasard total.

 

-Bien sûr, fit Gemma d’un ton sarcastique. Tu lui as parlé ?

 

-Oui, hum, en fait-

 

Harry se tut, sachant que sa sœur allait en rire.

 

-Quoi, soupira-t-elle.

 

-Je l’ai invité à dîner.

 

- _Quoi ?_

 

-Au palais, s’empressa d’ajouter Harry. Avec nous tous.

 

Gemma laissa échapper un gloussement.

 

-Oh, Harry. Moi qui croyais que tu avais trouvé le courage de lui proposer un rendez-vous.

 

-Comme si c’était seulement une question de courage, grommela Harry.

 

Gemma ne l’écoutait plus. Elle s’était tournée vers leur mère, qui s’apprêtait à quitter son siège pour rejoindre le véhicule dans lequel elle ferait son tour d’honneur du circuit, avec leur beau-père, Robin.

 

-Hé, Maman, tu as entendu ? Harry a invité le prince Louis à dîner avec nous !

 

Anne fronça les sourcils.

 

-Louis, le fils de Johannah d’Angleterre ? Il est là aujourd’hui ?

 

Ses enfants aquiescèrent de concert.

 

-Oh. C’est bizarre qu’on n’ait pas été prévenu. Il aurait dû nous informer pour que l’on puisse renforcer le dispositif de sécurité.

 

Anne paraissait désarçonnée.

 

-Il est là officieusement. Il est en vacances, expliqua Harry. Et il a son garde du corps.

 

A côté de lui, Gemma émit soudain une exclamation aigue.

 

-Est-ce que c’est _Zayn Malik_ avec lui ?

 

-Oh, oui, c’est son meilleur ami, dit Harry distraitement.

 

-Mon dieu. Je l’adore. Et il est si attirant. Dis-moi que tu l’as invité aussi.

 

-Je l’ai invité aussi, soupira Harry, en pensant : _malheureusement._

 

Gemma battit des paupières.

 

-Il faut que j’aille chez le coiffeur.

 

Harry ricana.

 

-Et après, tu te moques de moi parce que je craque sur Louis...

 

-Ah, c’est bien que tu l’admettes, c’est le premier pas vers la guérison-

 

Anne s’éclaircit la gorge.

 

-Qu’est-ce que cette histoire de dîner ? Est-ce que je dois m’attendre à voir le prince d’Angleterre débarquer au palais bientôt ?

 

-Rien n’a vraiment été fixé, marmonna Harry. Mais je lui ai parlé de venir demain soir. Il attend une invitation formelle, maintenant.

 

Anne poussa un soupir exagéré, rajustant son chapeau Chanel, avant de se lever.

 

-Eh bien, je suppose que tu as bien fait. Il aurait été impoli de ne pas le lui proposer. Et puis, Louis est un gentil garçon. On passera probablement une soirée agréable. Pas comme la dernière fois, à table avec cet insupportable prince du Luxembourg. 

 

Harry se demanda si elle était au courant des exploits récents de Louis, avant de se rappeler qu’elle était certainement bien plus au fait que lui de ce qui se tramait dans les coulisses de la monarchie anglaise. C’était déjà le cas de Gemma, apparemment. Harry trouva cette pensée réconfortante : sa mère savait ce que Louis faisait de discutable, et elle l’appréciait toujours. Cela voulait dire que Harry ne se trompait pas sur lui. Qu’il n’était probablement pas devenu ce fêtard vain sans limites et sans jugeotte que les médias tendaient à dépeindre.

 

Le regard de Harry se perdit au milieu de la foule, cherchant la silhouette de Louis. Une fois qu’il l’eut trouvé, il lui fut difficile de prêter attention à la course, se concentrant plutôt sur les mouvements de son poignet et la façon dont il renversait son visage en arrière pour rire. A un moment, Louis se retourna vers lui, marqua un temps d’arrêt, et même s’il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil, Harry eut l’impression de sentir une tension naître entre eux.

_Est-ce que tu as oublié ?_   voulait-il articuler en direction de Louis. _Est-ce que tu te rappelles ?_

Harry s’en abstint.

 

Ni Lewis Hamilton ni Jolyon Palmer ne remportèrent le Grand Prix. Ferrari rafla les deux premières marches du podium. Le même journaliste qui l’avait interviewé avant la course guettait Harry, sans doute pour le questionner sur ses impressions, son éventuelle déception. Mais Harry fit un détour pour pouvoir l’éviter, sautant même par-dessus une barrière en abandonnant Gemma devant les caméras, car il n’avait absolument rien à dire. Il avait passé l’intégralité des deux heures à regarder le dos de Louis.

 

 

A suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de votre lecture ! A bientôt ! (j'espère) <3  
> Laissez des kudos si ça vous a plu, je jaugerai le nombre de lectrices et lecteurs comme ça :3
> 
> Loriane  
> @RideOfSongs
> 
>  
> 
> (PS: si vous aimez les Royalty AU et que vous ne l'avez pas encore lue, vous pouvez aller jeter un oeil à la traduction de Wear It Like A Crown de Zarah par la charmante @JeanLoO; c'est une de mes fictions préférées, et elle est dix fois mieux que la mienne T.T)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne année 2018 à toutes et à tous ! :)

 

Chapitre 2

 

 

_~ L ~_

 

Le prince Harry était apparu comme une anomalie dans la vie de Louis.

 

Il avait été une anomalie dans la vie qu’il avait menée depuis son adolescence jusqu’à récemment ; une vie dans laquelle il s’engageait dans une relation sérieuse avec une jeune fille de bonne famille, une vie dans laquelle il se conformait à tout ce qu’on attendait d’un prince d’Angleterre, toutes ces étapes qu’il aurait pensé franchir sans difficultés : le respect des conventions, la sagesse d’un futur souverain, la promesse d’une famille modèle. Lorsque Louis avait dix-huit ans, Harry de Monaco, le temps d’une soirée, avec un sourire, des yeux d’une profondeur verdoyante, des lèvres rougies et deux fossettes, avait balayé tout ce qu’il pensait et tout ce qu’il avait prévu pour lui-même, et l’avait plongé dans la confusion la plus totale, avant que Louis ne décide que ce n’était pas une confusion qu’il souhaitait explorer.

 

Harry avait été un élément perturbateur, et Louis avait eu du mal à l’oublier. Il ne l’avait jamais réellement oublié, d’ailleurs. Mais il l’avait écarté de son horizon, ignorant ce qui se trouvait juste devant lui pour s’occuper avec la périphérie, et se convaincre que ce qu’il avait choisi était une version des événements non seulement préférable, mais également plus conforme à qui il était vraiment. C’était comme un incident sur la route ; comme si Harry avait été un trou ou une bosse qui avait fait sursauter le carrosse, mais sans le renverser, lui permettant de repartir et de rouler sans encombre sur le reste du chemin, lisse et blanc, bien pavé. Louis avait traité Harry comme une épine enfoncée dans son pied, qu’il avait retirée d’un coup sec, ne cherchant plus à le voir ni à lui parler, pensant que la douleur serait semblable à celle d’une écharde, aiguë, mais éphémère.

 

Mais Louis s’était trompé. Harry n’avait jamais quitté son esprit. Et Harry n’avait jamais été l’anomalie. Louis n’avait pas été attiré par tant d’autres garçons que cela, mais il savait, maintenant. Il savait que Harry n’était pas l’exception, mais la règle.

 

Harry était une évidence.

 

C’était la première fois que Louis le revoyait depuis qu’il avait compris qu’il ne satisferait jamais réellement de relations avec des filles, mais, au fond, il avait attendu ce moment. Avec impatience, et appréhension. Il avait guetté le jeune prince de Monaco aux quelques galas où ils auraient pu se croiser ces six derniers mois, mais il ne s’était rendu à aucun. Louis n’était pas surpris : il avait bien remarqué que Harry se faisait de plus en plus rare à ce genre d’événements depuis qu’il avait perdu son statut de prince héréditaire. Louis aurait dû en être soulagé, car cela lui permettait de l’éviter plus facilement, mais il se trouvait que Harry avait manqué à Louis. Et il ne lui avait pas manqué à la manière d’un ami d’enfance qu’il aurait perdu de vue. La saveur de sa bouche lui avait manqué. Et ce seul fait aurait peut-être dû l’aider à parvenir à des conclusions sur sa sexualité relativement tôt, mais Louis avait réussi à se voiler la face encore de longues années. Quand sa mère lui avait parlé de Monaco, il avait espéré et il avait craint à la fois de se retrouver face à Harry. Parce que, Harry.

 

Harry était une confirmation.

 

La bouche de Louis s’était asséchée lorsqu’il l’avait aperçu, et les battements de son cœur s’étaient accélérés, et il s’était mis à transpirer, et ah, oui, définitivement, Louis était attiré par les hommes. Et même si cela faisait près de cinq ans qu’il ne lui avait pas adressé plus qu’un _« bonjour »_ poli, Louis était toujours terriblement attiré par Harry de Monaco.

 

Et il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il pouvait faire de cela.

 

Rien, probablement.

 

Rien, raisonnablement.

 

Louis était venu à Monaco pour prendre de la distance, et redevenir raisonnable. Il devrait faire graver cette résolution sur une tablette de pierre et la porter avec une chaîne autour de son cou.

 

Zayn lui lança un regard interrogateur dès que Harry se fut éloigné, alors que Louis laissait son regard glisser sur le dos de celui-ci, restant pensif, et troublé.

 

-Hé, c’était quoi ça, Lou ? fit-il à voix basse, lui attrapant le bras. Je n’ai pas rêvé, tu étais un peu… nerveux, quand je parlais au prince ? Tu as été assez cassant avec moi.

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Désolé.

 

-Ce n’est pas grave, mais… j’aimerais bien comprendre. Est-ce que ça voulait dire _« ne t’approche pas de lui »_? Et si oui… Je suis complètement perdu.

 

-C’est compliqué, marmonna Louis.

 

Zayn sembla attendre la suite, qui ne vint pas, Louis restant muet. Il continua alors :

 

-En tout cas… Si j’ai bien saisi de quoi il s’agit, le prince Harry semblait sur la même longueur d’ondes… J’ai vu les regards qu’il te jetait. Je ne peux pas être sûr, mais…

 

Louis lança un regard inquiet autour d’eux. Zayn parlait trop fort. Il avait soigneusement gardé son secret jusqu’ici, mais il aurait dû se douter que la présence de Harry le mettrait en péril. Oli avait les yeux rivés sur la piste de Formule 1, et Johnny semblait trop concentré sur sa tâche pour les entendre vraiment, mais qui savait qui pouvait être en train de les écouter dans le public autour d’eux ? Louis ajusta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, comme si elles pouvaient vraiment protéger son anonymat. Il était quasiment certain que toutes les personnes autour de lui avaient compris qui il était après que le prince de Monaco lui a adressé la parole, si elles ne l’avaient pas déjà reconnu d’après tous les échos sur lui dans la presse ces derniers temps.

 

-Je t’expliquerai plus tard.

 

-Mais…

 

-On pourrait nous entendre, fit Louis.

 

Mais il ajouta plus bas, ne pouvant se retenir :

 

-Juste. Ne le drague pas.

 

Zayn haussa un sourcil, et Louis regretta presque d’avoir laissé paraître l’instinct de jalousie primaire qui l’avait saisi en regardant son ami dérouler un petit numéro de séduction en face du prince de Monaco. Mais c’était Zayn. Il savait qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance. Louis avait connu quelques déceptions avec son entourage, des gens qui avaient profité de lui, qui l’avaient blessé, qui lui avaient menti, ou qui étaient juste de mauvais conseil. Il se rappelait de la personne qui lui avait suggéré de se déguiser en officier nazi alors que Louis était déjà tellement ivre qu’il aurait probablement trouvé que dessiner Spider-Man sur tous les murs de Buckingham était une excellente idée. Mais Zayn ne le mettrait jamais en difficulté. Il le comprendrait. Louis aurait dû lui parler de ce qu’il traversait depuis longtemps. Le seul à qui il s’était vaguement confié, c’était Niall, et encore, c’était dans un instant de faiblesse, parce que l’annoncer à ses proches rendait la chose trop réelle. Louis avait le sentiment qu’une fois qu’il l’aurait formulé autre part que devant le miroir de sa salle de bains, il n’y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. Cette perspective l’avait terrifié. Et une fois qu’il avait été moins terrifié, Zayn avait été occupé par sa tournée internationale, sans tellement d’interruptions, et Louis n’avait tout simplement pas trouvé l’occasion d’aborder le sujet, depuis qu’il avait décidé qu’il devait arrêter de le refouler et essayer de l’assumer. Ce qui était d’ailleurs plutôt un échec jusqu’ici. Louis eut soudainement envie d’aller se perdre sur une piste de danse, de s’assourdir de musique trop forte et d’avaler quelques shots pour noyer la tristesse qui l’envahissait lorsqu’il pensait que Zayn pouvait ouvertement faire des avances à Harry, tandis que lui osait à peine montrer qu’il était content de le voir. Il n’avait pas de réel problème avec l’alcool, parce qu’il buvait seulement quand il sortait, mais il savait qu’il n’en était pas si loin. Il devrait commencer à faire attention. Louis regarda sa coupe de champagne à moitié vide, la deuxième depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés dans la tribune pour assister au Grand Prix, et il se sentit mal à l’aise. Il eut soudainement envie de jeter la coupe dans la poubelle la plus proche, mais il opta pour une solution plus socialement acceptable.

 

-Tu veux finir mon champagne ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Oli, lui fourrant le verre dans les mains sans attendre sa réponse.

 

Louis tenta de se focaliser sur les pilotes et les voitures, mais ne put s’empêcher de se retourner vers Harry une ou deux fois – peut-être plutôt trois ou quatre, ce qui acheva de le plonger dans un état étrange. Il eut l’impression de suivre attentivement la course, mais à la fin, en tentant de prendre part à la conversation de Zayn et Oli, il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait même pas compris que c’était Sebastian Vettel qui avait remporté le Grand Prix. Ses yeux étaient restés fixés sur la route devant lui, mais ses pensées avaient clairement dérivé. Harry les avait emportées avec lui, parce que Louis était incapable de traiter sa présence avec détachement. Il avait apparemment perdu sa fierté en même temps que son hétérosexualité.

 

Louis oublia complètement d’aller saluer la famille princière de Monaco. Il quitta rapidement la tribune avec ses amis, parce que Johnny était nerveux, et il pressait Louis de s’éloigner du circuit avant qu’ils ne se retrouvent engloutis par la foule des spectateurs. 

 

-Je sais que vous vouliez être au plus près du circuit, Votre Altesse, mais je me permets d’insister pour que la prochaine fois, vous choisissiez d’assister à la course depuis une terrasse privée… Cette configuration du public ne me tranquillise pas, lança le garde du corps.

 

-Mais qu’est-ce qui pourrait m’arriver ? objecta Louis. La sécurité dans la ville est à son maximum, et personne ne savait que je venais…

 

-Je ne vous dirai pas tous les scénarios catastrophiques que j’ai envisagés, pour ne pas vous alarmer, mais sachez que vous êtes actuellement dans une position vulnérable.

 

Louis se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il connaissait les risques qui existaient lorsqu’un membre de la famille royale se promenait dans un lieu public, il savait qu’il y avait toujours une possibilité pour que des déséquilibrés, des terroristes, des ennemis de l’Angleterre, ou simplement des admirateurs un peu trop enthousiastes s’en prennent à lui, mais honnêtement, c’étaient des cas extrêmes. Johnny exagérait.

 

-Par exemple, un sniper pourrait très facilement vous mettre dans sa ligne de tir, ajouta celui-ci, voyant probablement que le prince ne le prenait pas au sérieux.

 

Louis eut un petit rire.

 

-Un _sniper_  ? Quelles sont les probabilités ?

 

-Vous n’êtes pas suffisamment protégé, répéta Johnny d’un air buté.

 

Avant que Louis ne puisse répliquer, une voix inconnue s’immisça dans la conversation.

 

-Je me dois de rejoindre l’avis de mon collègue.

 

Un homme trapu s’était soudainement matérialisé devant eux, et il s’inclina devant Louis.

 

-Je m’appelle Dave, Votre Altesse, je travaille pour la famille princière de Monaco. Je suis chargé de la gestion de la compagnie des carabiniers, qui s’occupe de la garde du Palais, et je suis moi-même spécialisé en protection rapprochée. Son Altesse le Prince Harry m’envoie vers vous au cas où vous auriez besoin de renfort. Il a dit qu’il avait quelques inquiétudes, bien qu’il ne doute pas des compétences de votre garde du corps.

 

Dave tendit sa carte à Louis, et serra la main de Johnny, qui paraissait satisfait de son arrivée.

 

-Oh, fit Louis, ne pouvant s’empêcher de jeter un regard autour de lui comme si Harry allait apparaître à son tour. C’est très… prévenant de la part du prince.

 

Harry cultivait l’aspect _gentleman_ qui ressortait de sa personnalité.

 

-Il a l’air de beaucoup se préoccuper de toi, dis-moi, souffla Zayn, l’air amusé.

 

Il semblait bien parti pour tirer des conclusions de la situation tout seul avant que Louis n’ait pu lui raconter quoi que ce soit.

 

-Il ferait ça pour n’importe qui, répliqua Louis. A condition que la personne soit le prince d’Angleterre, bien sûr, probablement.

 

-Et qu’il veuille la mettre dans son lit, ajouta Zayn à son oreille.

 

-Stop, siffla Louis entre ses dents.

 

Il se tourna vers Dave.

 

-Je vous remercie, mais je ne pense pas que cette protection supplémentaire soit nécessaire.

 

Johnny protesta immédiatement, mais Louis resta sur ses positions. Il n’avait pas envie de se promener dans la principauté entouré d’une armée. Il voulait passer inaperçu.  

 

-Laissez-moi au moins vous escorter jusqu’à une sortie et votre voiture, proposa Dave, et Louis accepta, surtout pour apaiser Johnny.

 

Il trouvait cela un peu ridicule de retourner à l’hôtel en voiture, comme il se trouvait à cinq minutes à pied, mais il ne voulait pas ajouter aux tracas de son garde du corps en réclamant de rentrer en se frayant un chemin à travers les rues bondées.

 

Il s’adressa à Dave alors qu’ils marchaient le long de la piste, jouant la politesse, alors que c’était de la vraie curiosité.

 

-Est-ce que le prince Harry a dit quelque chose d’autre, quand il vous a envoyé ?

 

-Non, Votre Altesse. Il m’a juste demandé de vous trouver rapidement et de vous proposer mon aide.

 

-D’accord. Hum… Est-ce que vous pourrez lui dire que je suis désolé de ne pas être venu saluer sa mère et sa sœur ?

 

-Bien sûr.

 

Louis hésita.

  

-Et aussi… Que j’ai hâte de le revoir pour le dîner ?

 

Les joues de Louis rosirent. Dave avait une ombre de sourire sur le visage.

 

-Tout à fait, Sir. Je suis sûr que Son Altesse sera ravi d’entendre ça, dit-il.

 

Louis se demanda comment il devait intepréter cette remarque.

 

-Vous travaillez depuis longtemps pour la famille princière ?

 

-Depuis presque douze ans, Sir.

 

-Vous devez bien connaître le prince Harry.

 

-Autant qu’un employé peut connaître son employeur, Sir, fit Dave, assez mystérieusement.

 

Louis fit la moue, puis réalisa qu’il se conduisait de manière ridicule, à essayer de glaner des indices sur il ne savait trop quoi auprès d’un type qui travaillait pour Harry. Il se sentait comme l’un-e des fans les plus dévoué-e-s de Zayn, qui harcelaient toute personne qui avait eu un vague contact avec lui pour obtenir une information quelconque, dans l’espoir d’avoir le sentiment de mieux le connaître.

 

De retour à l’Hermitage, après avoir quitté Dave, qui avait déclaré se tenir à la disposition de Louis en cas de besoin, il n’était même pas encore dix-huit heures, mais Louis s’excusa auprès de Zayn et Oli et monta dans sa chambre sous prétexte de vouloir faire une sieste.

 

Il ne dormit pas. Il resta allongé sur le dos sur le lit, torse nu, la fenêtre grande ouverte, ce qui annulait les effets de la climatisation, et faisait naître quelques gouttes de sueur sur sa peau, ne profitant même pas de la vue magnifique qu’il avait sur la mer et sur la principauté par les vitres de sa suite luxueuse, mais gardant le regard rivé sur le plafond. A chaque fois qu’il clignait des yeux, il voyait les fossettes de Harry.

 

Louis finit par se lever, et il s’alluma une cigarette sur la terrasse.

 

 _Je suis un connard et je suis vraiment désolé_ , envoya-t-il à Niall, à qui il n’avait pas parlé depuis leur accrochage quelques jours auparavant.   _Je vais parler à Zayn_ , ajouta-t-il, avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche.

 

Louis enfila un jean à la place de son bermuda et un blazer sur son tee-shirt, et rejoignit Zayn et Oli pour dîner au restaurant de l’Hermitage, le Vistamar, avalant son risotto avec bon appétit, plaisantant joyeusement et se sentant redevenir un peu plus lui-même. Johnny était à la table d’à côté, ayant insisté pour s’isoler et ainsi mieux surveiller la salle autour de Louis. Une fois qu’ils eurent terminé le dessert, Oli dut sentir que Louis avait besoin de se retrouver seul avec Zayn, parce qu’il s’éclipsa en disant vouloir se coucher tôt. Oli se trouvait en permanence à proximité de lui, et si Louis devait être honnête, il avait probablement deviné ce qui se tramait dans sa vie, entre sa rupture avec Eleanor et son changement de comportement. Mais Louis ne lui en avait pas encore parlé, et il préférait en discuter avec Zayn avant. Il jeta un œil à son téléphone, et trouva un message de Niall qui disait _Barbara te dit bonjour_. Louis sourit, parce qu’il savait que cela voulait dire qu’il était pardonné. _Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit,_ ajoutait Niall. Louis ne méritait sans doute pas des amis aussi loyaux, mais il était reconnaissant que la vie lui accorde au moins cela, ces derniers temps.

 

                                                              

 

Louis et Zayn se dirigèrent vers le Crystal Bar pour y poursuivre la soirée. Louis lança un regard appuyé à Johnny, et celui-ci soupira, mais se résigna à rester à l’entrée de la terrasse, surveillant Louis à distance, le laissant s’installer avec Zayn loin de ses oreilles à une table discrète. 

Louis commanda un simple Perrier, et Zayn, qui avait choisi un cocktail quelconque, le regarda d’un air surpris.

 

-Vous êtes sûr ? demanda même la serveuse.

 

-Oui, dit Louis.

 

-Mais nous avons une sélection de grands vins, et…

 

Louis haussa un sourcil, et la serveuse se tut.

 

-Tu ne bois plus d’alcool ? lança Zayn lorsqu’elle se fut éloignée. C’est le Dom Pérignon de cette après-midi qui t’a dégoûté ?

 

Louis lui tira la langue.

 

-Est-ce que ça fait partie des choses dont tu me voulais parler ? ajouta son ami, sur un ton plus doux.

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Non, ça, c’est juste… une bonne résolution… de milieu d’année.

 

-D’accord, fit Zayn en haussant les épaules. Eh bien, je te soutiens tout à fait, mais tu m’excuseras de ne pas t’accompagner sur ce coup-là. Je n’ai quasiment rien bu depuis _des mois_ pour rester en forme pour les concerts, j’en ai marre de me restreindre.

 

Louis savait que ce n’était pas totalement vrai, et que Zayn aimait sortir même s’il était en tournée et qu’il s’efforçait de rester professionnel, mais il se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire amusé. Un silence confortable s’installa pendant qu’ils attendaient leurs consommations. Louis contempla un moment le port de Monaco, l’eau qui scintillait sous les lumières de la ville et sous la lune d’une blancheur éclatante ce soir, ondulante et apaisante.

 

-Alors… finit par dire Zayn, saisissant le verre que la serveuse avait apporté, et portant la paille à sa bouche. Qu’est-ce que c’est, l’histoire avec le prince Harry ?

 

Louis se sentit brusquement nerveux, et c’était absurde. Il avait tellement intériorisé ses problèmes qu’il avait du mal à se détendre en présence de son meilleur ami, maintenant. Il était temps de se reprendre.

 

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer, murmura-t-il.

 

-Tu m’as caché tant de choses que ça ? fit Zayn, feignant le détachement.

 

-Je ne t’ai rien caché, corrigea Louis, une vague de culpabilité le submergeant. J’ai juste… omis de mentionner certains éléments. Tu étais occupé, et… Je n’étais… pas en état.  

 

Zayn leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ne semblait pas réellement vexé.

 

-Crache le morceau. Ou je vais commencer à balancer des hypothèses, et ça va t’agacer.

 

Louis avala sa salive.

 

Il regarda la lune encore une fois.

 

-J’ai… J’ai embrassé Harry.

 

Cette phrase sortie de tout contexte ne ferait probablement que rendre son ami encore plus perplexe, mais s’il fallait trouver un début, Louis n’en voyait pas de meilleur que celui-là. Il supposait qu’en un sens, c’était le début de tous les débuts, sans vouloir sonner trop dramatique. Zayn se redressa sur son siège, clignant des paupières.

 

-Quoi ? Quand ? _Aujourd’hui_?

 

-Non ! s’empressa de répondre Louis. Il y a- euh. Quatre ans ? Cinq ans. Environ.

 

-Cinq ans ? Mais qu’est-ce que-

 

Zayn posa son verre sur la table, l’air égaré.

 

-Lou, sans vouloir t’offenser… La dernière fois que tu m’as parlé de ta vie amoureuse, c’était pour me dire que Eleanor et toi aviez rompu, et que tu le vivais bien. Donc il va falloir être un peu plus explicite dans ton récit, là.

 

Louis regretta soudainement de ne pas avoir commandé d’alcool.

 

-Oui, hum. Donc. Eleanor.

 

-Tu parlais de Harry ?

 

-Oui. Harry. Mais Eleanor… Non, autant commencer par Harry. Je ne t’en ai jamais parlé parce que c’était avant qu’on se rencontre, l’année d’avant, il me semble. Je n’en ai jamais parlé à personne, à vrai dire. Mais le prince Harry et moi…

 

-Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

 

-Non ! Enfin, si, mais ce n’est pas arrivé juste comme ça, sorti de nulle part… Hum, si, en fait. En quelque sorte.

 

Zayn se frotta la tempe.

 

-Louis, je ne comprends _rien_.

 

Louis eut un petit rire.

 

-Je suis complètement incohérent, hein ?

 

-Yep.

 

-Je peux recommencer ?

 

-Je t’en prie.

 

Louis prit une inspiration.  

 

-En bref, Harry et moi, on s’est croisé quelques fois quand on était adolescents à, tu sais, des réceptions, ce genre d’événements. On n’est jamais devenu de vrais amis, mais on s’entendait bien, on discutait, on rigolait ensemble, et il était… Je l’aimais bien.

 

-J’imagine, si tu as fini par lui rouler une pelle, commenta Zayn.

 

Zayn semblait s’être fait très rapidement à l’idée que Louis embrasse des garçons, alors qu’il n’avait jamais sous-entendu auparavant qu’il pourrait être autre chose qu’hétérosexuel, et cela le rassurait, en un sens.

 

-Oui. Donc, en réalité, je l’aimais plus que bien, mais à l’époque je n’étais pas exactement… prêt à l’admettre, et ce n’est que maintenant, avec le recul, que je peux dire que Harry me plaisait, et que je ne ressentais pas uniquement des élans… d’amitié pour lui.

 

-Seulement maintenant ? Mais, si tu l’as embrassé il y a des années…

 

Louis avala une gorgée de Perrier.

 

-C’est Harry qui m’a embrassé, à vrai dire.

 

Louis n’aurait jamais trouvé l’audace de combler la distance entre leurs visages. Le souvenir de leur baiser était tellement clair dans son esprit, que c’était comme si sa mémoire avait deviné que cet instant serait crucial pour son avenir, et qu’elle s’était accrochée à ce fragment de sensations, qui n’avaient jamais été égalées depuis, et qu’elle l’avait sauvé de tous les naufrages, toutes les épurations.

 

Harry était en Angleterre avec ses parents et sa sœur à l’occasion du mariage de la cousine de Louis, la nièce de la reine Johannah. Une réception formelle s’était tenue le soir au château du Windsor, et Louis s’ennuyait à mourir à table. Mais il avait plus de dix-huit ans, et il n’avait pas le droit d’en bouger, n’étant plus un enfant qui pouvait être excusé au bout d’un certain nombre d’heures – d’ailleurs, il n’avait jamais vraiment été excusé, il lui était simplement déjà arrivé de s’endormir. Il avait accueilli avec soulagement la musique qui s’était élevée depuis l’orchestre chargé d’animer le bal dans la salle, et qui l’avait sauvé du repas interminable. Il savait qu’il devrait inviter quelques jeunes aristocrates à danser, mais c’était mieux que de passer une seconde de plus sur sa chaise. Louis avait donc fait poliment tournoyer à peu près toutes les filles de son âge qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, puis celles qui n’avaient pas son âge, ses petites sœurs, sa tante, et même sa mère. Cela avait duré au moins deux heures.

 

Louis avait pris longtemps à réaliser que Harry le fixait, depuis un coin de la pièce où il était appuyé contre un mur, mais une fois qu’il l’eût remarqué, il pouvait sentir ses yeux posés sur lui dès qu’il lui tournait le dos, ses prunelles vertes incandescentes suivant le moindre de ses gestes. C’était presque comme une brûlure. Louis avait remercié sa cavalière, une princesse du Danemark, l’avait laissé s’éloigner, et son regard avait de nouveau croisé celui de Harry. Et tout d’un coup, il avait terriblement eu envie de l’inviter à danser, lui aussi, de lui tenir la main, de le traiter comme l’une des filles qu’il avait eues dans ses bras pendant la soirée. Et Louis en avait été effrayé. Mais ce qui l’avait effrayé le plus, cela avait été de lire le même désir, le même espoir dans les yeux et la posture de Harry. Il avait eu peur que Harry ne prenne les devants, et ne vienne lui proposer de danser. Mais c’était impossible. Louis ne pouvait pas, et Harry, sûrement, devait bien se rendre compte qu’il ne pouvait pas. Louis avait brusquement détourné le regard, sentant ses joues rougir, le cœur battant, et lorsqu’il avait de nouveau jeté un coup d’œil là où Harry se tenait quelques minutes auparavant, il s’était aperçu que le jeune homme avait disparu. Il l’avait cherché, et il l’avait vu disparaître par une porte qui débouchait sur l’un des immenses corridors qui menaient dans les profondeurs du palais.

 

Louis l’avait suivi. Le couloir était vide, et peu éclairé, probablement parce qu’il n’avait pas été prévu que les invités passent par ici pour quitter la réception. Il y avait au moins quatre autres portes pour sortir de la salle. Harry marchait d’un pas rapide, et il avait l’air contrarié. Louis lui avait pratiquement couru après. Il l’avait appelé. _« Harry ! Attends ! »_ Il se rappelait encore de la manière dont son prénom avait résonné dans le couloir, et de ce qu’il avait ressenti lorsque Harry s’était arrêté et s’était retourné lentement vers lui. Comme dans une sorte de rêve. _« Louis »,_ avait-il dit simplement, et il y avait de l’angoisse dans sa voix. Aucun d’eux n’avait prononcé de paroles supplémentaires. Louis avait avancé sa main et avait caressé la joue de Harry, comme pour le réconforter, cette tendresse instinctive plus forte que toutes ses appréhensions. Louis se souvenait combien il respirait fort, et comment son propre pouls résonnait dans ses oreilles. Harry avait attrapé sa main. Il avait embrassé le creux de son poignet. Puis il avait embrassé ses lèvres.

 

Louis avait toujours un léger frisson lorsqu’il repensait à la sensation qui l’avait saisi quand il avait ouvert sa bouche contre celle de Harry, et que leurs langues étaient entrées en contact. Louis n’avait jamais eu un frisson pareil à la pensée d’embrasser une fille, ni même en l’embrassant. Avec Harry, c’était comme si la porte d’un autre univers s’était ouverte, juste devant lui, juste pour lui. Harry tenait délicatement sa tête entre ses mains, et Louis avait la main sur son bras. Leur baiser n’avait pas duré très longtemps, mais il avait été profond, et lourd de sens. Un sens que Louis n’avait pas pu supporter. Il avait été le premier à se détacher, à séparer leurs bouches. Il s’était écarté de Harry, haletant, et abasourdi.

 

-Et après, qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Zayn, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. 

 

Louis baissa la tête, embarrassé.

 

-Je suis parti. J’ai planté Harry dans le couloir, je suis retourné dans la salle de réception, et j’ai invité Eleanor à danser.

 

-Oh.

 

-Comme tu dis.

 

Zayn se frotta le front.

 

-Puis tu lui as proposé de sortir avec toi, vous avez fini par vous mettre en couple, et vous êtes restés plus de trois ans ensemble.

 

-Exact.

 

-Et tu n’as jamais parlé avec Harry de ce qui s’est passé entre vous ?

 

-Non. J’ai… prétendu que ce n’était jamais arrivé, et je l’ai évité pendant des mois, jusqu’à ce que je n’aie plus besoin de le faire, parce qu’il a arrêté d’apparaître aux événements officiels.

 

Zayn hocha la tête.

 

-Je crois que j’ai compris où tu veux en venir.

 

-Eh bah, tu es un génie, dis-moi, plaisanta Louis.

 

Mais Zayn le regardait d’un air sérieux, maintenant.

 

-Donc. Est-ce que tu penses que tu es bisexuel, ou… ?

 

Louis fixait un point invisible dans l’horizon du ciel sombre au-dessus d’eux.

 

-Non, je pense que je suis gay, Zayn.

 

La gorge de Louis se noua immédiatement, parce que c’était la première fois qu’il prononçait sérieusement ces mots devant quelqu’un. Il imaginait que plus tard, cela représenterait pour lui un soulagement, mais pour le moment, c’était plutôt équivalent à un saut dans un puits sans fond.

 

Heureusement, Zayn réagit de façon parfaite. Il se leva, et changea de place pour venir s’asseoir à côté de Louis, et non plus en face de lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour lui fournir une étreinte réconfortante. Louis lutta contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux, les larmes qu’il avait retenues depuis des mois, et respira lentement, refusant de se donner en spectacle. Zayn lui laissa le temps de reprendre contenance, caressant distraitement son bras, puis il demanda :

 

-Et Eleanor ?

 

Louis passa une main sur son visage et s’humecta les lèvres.

 

-J’avais beaucoup d’affection pour elle. Je pense que je l’aimais, d’une certaine façon. Mais ce n’était pas… Ça n’a jamais été un feu d’artifice. Le sexe… C’était bien, mais pas… J’ai toujours trouvé ça décevant. J’ai toujours eu l’impression que quelque chose manquait. Mais je n’osais pas vraiment me l’avouer, parce que je voulais me convaincre que j’étais normal, que ce qui était arrivé avec Harry n’avait rien changé. Pendant la dernière année de notre relation, j’étais de plus en plus indifférent, et j’ai commencé à me dire que peut-être Eleanor n’était juste pas la bonne fille. Que je la voyais plus comme une amie, finalement. Je pensais que je n’étais pas, ou plus amoureux d’elle, et que ce n’était pas la fin du monde. J’ai discuté avec Eleanor, et on a décidé de se séparer plus ou moins d’un commun accord, elle a dit qu’elle pouvait sentir que je n’étais plus investi dans notre relation.

 

-Mais quand tu as commencé à regarder ailleurs, à t’intéresser à d’autres filles, parce que tu étais libre…

 

Louis essaya de maîtriser le tremblement dans sa voix.

 

-J’ai réalisé que je ne les désirais pas non plus. Que je ne me voyais pas en couple avec elles. Je ne voulais plus les approcher avec ce genre d’attentes, je ne les voulais pas dans mon lit, je ne voulais pas essayer de les connaître dans une perspective romantique ou sexuelle. J’ai essayé de me forcer, avant de comprendre que ça aggravait les choses, puis j’ai paniqué, mais j’ai fini par réussir à le formuler. Je n’aimais pas Eleanor parce que je n’aime pas les _filles_. Ce ne sont pas elles qui m’attirent, qui éveillent des émotions comparables à de l’amour ou du désir sexuel chez moi. Ça a toujours été…

 

-Harry.

 

Louis ferma les yeux, et acquiesça.

 

-Oui. Et les hommes en général.

 

Zayn paraissait sur le point de poser mille questions.

 

-Mais comment tu peux être sûr d’être homosexuel ? Peut-être que tu n’es tout simplement pas intéressé par les relations ou le sexe… Comment on dit déjà ? Ah ! Peut-être que tu es aromantique. Ou asexuel !

 

Zayn fronça les sourcils avant que Louis n’ait pu répondre.

 

-Non, pardon, ça ne marche pas. Puisque tu voulais Harry.

 

-Oui, et, aussi…

 

Louis rougit, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il baissa encore la voix.

 

-J’ai… potentiellement eu… une _expérience_ avec… un gars.

 

Zayn eut un hoquet exagéré.

 

-Comment ! Louis ! Et tu ne m’as pas appelé ?

 

-Pour te dire quoi ? _« Salut Zayn, un mec vient juste de me faire jouir, j’ai pensé que je te tiendrais au courant »_?

 

-Hum, oui ? C’était visiblement important.

 

-J’essayais déjà de trier le bordel dans ma tête avant d’en parler à qui que ce soit, soupira Louis. Ça m’a pris tellement longtemps pour encaisser cette réalisation. Et… je ne l’encaisse toujours pas très bien.

 

-Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé avec le gars ?

 

-C’était à une fête, organisée par une amie de Stan, à Doncaster. Ce n’était pas grand-chose, juste une branlette. Le type ne m’a pas reconnu, je lui ai dit que je m’appelais Will. Il n’a pas posé de questions, c’était rapide. Mais c’était déjà mieux que cinq ans de sexe avec la gent féminine, admit Louis.

 

Il n’avoua pas que le baiser avec Harry était encore meilleur, parce que l’intensité de ce qu’il ressentait quand on en venait à ce bref rapprochement lui paraissait presque inquiétante. Zayn retomba sur son siège.

 

-Wow.

 

-Je sais. C’est bizarre.

 

-Bizarre ? fit Zayn, fronçant les sourcils. Non, ce n’est pas… Mec, je suis bisexuel moi-même. Il n’y a rien de bizarre. Il n’est jamais trop tard pour comprendre ce qu’on veut. Je n’en ai rien à faire que tu aimes les garçons ! Je suis juste triste que tu aies mis tant de temps à le réaliser, et que ça t’ait rendu si malheureux… Et puis, tu as des années d’insatisfaction sexuelle à rattraper.

 

Le jeune chanteur regarda Louis comme traversé par une illumination.

 

-Hé, mais… Il faut absolument qu’on aille dans un club gay !

 

Zayn paraissait soudain très enthousiaste. Louis eut un rire étranglé, surpris par son cheminement de pensée.

 

-Euh… Je suis dans le placard, Zayn.

 

C’était comme si son ami ne prenait pas du tout en compte le fait qu’il soit prince d’Angleterre. D’habitude, Louis appréciait que ses proches oublient son statut, et le traitent de façon normale. Mais il y avait des fois où la situation de Louis pesait forcément dans la balance. Dans ce cas précis, sa vie amoureuse, c’était plutôt crucial. Zayn traitait la question comme si maintenant que Louis avait admis son homosexualité, tout était réglé, et qu’il ne lui restait plus qu’à trouver des gens avec lesquels s’envoyer en l’air.

 

Ce n’était vraiment pas le problème majeur.

 

Zayn fit un geste de la main comme pour balayer son objection.

 

-Mais Monaco est un endroit très discret. On fera attention. Il n’y a pas de paparazzi, ici. Tu devrais profiter de tes vacances pour te découvrir.

 

-Je ne sais pas…

 

-Mais, si ! Tu viens d’en venir à la conclusion que tu es gay. Tu ne sais rien de ce que tu aimes, de ce que tu recherches chez une personne… Il faut que tu prennes le temps de poser un regard nouveau sur les hommes, dans un contexte de rencontre.

 

-Peut-être, fit Louis.

 

Evidemment, c’était ce qu’il voulait, en théorie. Il y avait suffisamment réfléchi. Mais dans les faits, c’était compliqué à réaliser. C’était bien pour cela qu’il portait toute cette affaire comme un fardeau.  

 

-Et… Le prince Harry est là, ajouta Zayn. C’est assez évident que tu es toujours attaché à lui, donc peut-être que…

 

-Harry est probablement hétérosexuel, le coupa Louis.

 

A cela aussi, il avait réfléchi.

 

Zayn le fixa, incrédule.

 

-Tu es sérieux ?

 

-Oui ? On le voit toujours avec des filles, partout…

 

-Comment ça, partout ?

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Sur internet, dans les magazines people…

 

Zayn pouffa.

 

-Lou. _Les magazines people_? Allez… Toutes ces rumeurs, ce n’est pas fiable. On le sait mieux que personne, nous deux.

 

Zayn avait aussi droit à ses articles scandaleux dans la presse une fois de temps en temps.

 

-D’après ce que tu m’as raconté, Harry était carrément intéressé par toi quand il n’avait que seize ans, et il semblait l’assumer, poursuivit son ami. Il t’a chopé dans un couloir, juste comme ça. Ça ne sonne pas très hétérosexuel, tu m’excuseras. Ça m’étonnerait que ses préférences aient changé en grandissant.

 

-Si tu le dis…

 

-Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu puisses penser autre chose après son attitude avec toi aujourd’hui, insista Zayn. Ou alors, tu es vraiment aveugle.

 

Louis se mit à se ronger un ongle.

 

-Même si Harry était intéressé par les hommes, et, qu’il était, par une folle coïncidence, toujours intéressé par moi… Ça n’a aucune importance. Ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais sortir avec lui.

 

-Et pourquoi pas ?

 

Louis fixa Zayn pendant plusieurs secondes. Il semblait sincèrement se demander pourquoi Louis n’envisageait pas d’aller faire la cour au prince de Monaco. En un sens, il lui enviait sa naïveté.

 

-Il me semble que tu oublies un petit détail, Zayn.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Je suis le prince héritier de la couronne d’Angleterre.

 

-Et ?

 

Louis lui lança un regard incrédule.

 

- _Et_ , être homosexuel est un problème.

 

Zayn parut légèrement choqué.

 

-Etre homosexuel n’est pas…

 

-Si, être homosexuel est un problème _quand on est l’héritier de la couronne d’Angleterre_.

 

Louis put visualiser le moment précis où son ami réalisa finalement tout ce que l’appartenance à la famille royale impliquait, en quoi son fonctionnement et ses traditions poussiéreuses étaient parfaitement incompatibles avec sa sexualité. Zayn parut se dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche.

 

-OK, d’accord. Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais…

 

-Il n’y a pas de _« mais »,_ Zayn. Je suis coincé.

 

La voix de Louis se brisa.

 

-Je ne peux pas être roi d’Angleterre en étant ouvertement gay. Je vais devoir me cacher pour le restant de mes jours. Je vais même sans doute devoir épouser une fille noble à l’église et lui faire des enfants. Je ne vois pas d’autre solution.

 

Des larmes revinrent picoter les yeux de Louis. Zayn paraissait alarmé.

 

-Attends, attends, Lou, tu n’es pas obligé de voir les choses sous un jour si pessimiste…

 

-Et comment veux-tu que je les voie autrement ? s’exclama Louis.

 

Les rouages semblaient s’être enclenchés dans la tête de Zayn, et il s’anima.

 

-D’abord, tu n’es pas encore roi. Tu pourrais admettre publiquement ta sexualité d’ici deux ou trois ans, laisser l’opinion publique digérer, et peut-être qu’au moment où tu accéderas au trône, les gens s’y seront faits ! On est au vingt-et-unième siècle, merde. Tu pourrais très bien être le premier roi d’Angleterre ouvertement homosexuel. Ou tu ne pourrais ne rien dire sur ta sexualité, et simplement t’afficher avec un partenaire. Et pour tes héritiers… Tu as tellement de possibilités. Tu as le temps de planifier !

 

Ah, le temps. Précisément, c’était ce que Louis n’avait plus. 

 

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d’autre, murmura-t-il.

 

Zayn le regarda d’un air interrogateur. Le pauvre. Louis ne l’épargnait pas, ce soir, en lui déversant dessus tous les secrets pesants qu’il avait cru bon de garder pour lui jusqu’ici.

 

-Il est possible que je devienne roi plus tôt que prévu.

 

Et cette fois, avant de s’expliquer, Louis leva la main pour appeler la serveuse et commander un whisky.

 

_~ H ~_

 

                                                                       

 

Harry pensait qu’il aurait toute la journée pour se préparer mentalement au dîner avec le prince Louis – et avec Gemma, et sa mère, et son beau-père, et Zayn Malik, et toute la planète, parce qu’il ne vivait hélas pas dans un monde qui lui autorisait un tête-à-tête avec lui – mais il aurait dû se douter que ses plans seraient bouleversés.

 

Il s’était levé tôt pour courir dans les jardins et faire un peu de sport, dans l’espoir de se détendre et de se sortir le prince d’Angleterre de la tête. Il reprenait sa respiration après une série de squats et de pompes, couvert de sueur, son tank top lui collant à la peau, lorsqu’il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son short. Il s’essuya le front avec le dos de sa main tout en jetant un coup d’œil à l’écran. C’était Dave, le responsable des carabiniers -qui avait également une formation plus moderne, et avait veillé à la sécurité de Harry à de nombreuses occasions. Il disait qu’il pensait que Harry aimerait être informé que… _Pardon ?_

 

Harry ne réfléchit même pas. Il rangea son téléphone, puis se dirigea à petites foulées vers le palais, toujours transpirant. Il ne repassa pas par ses appartements privés, mais, à la place, se rendit directement dans la partie du bâtiment ouverte aux visiteurs à cette période de l’année. Il traversa la galerie d’Hercule au pas de course, s’attirant des regards remplis de curiosité. Il passa dans le Salon Rouge, puis le Salon Jaune, puis le Salon Bleu, se frayant un chemin entre les touristes qui admiraient les tapisseries et les portraits. L’une des employées qui surveillait les salles écarquilla les yeux en le voyant, prise de court, s’inclinant :

 

-Votre Altesse…

 

Harry lui adressa un sourire poli, mais ne lui prêta pas plus d’attention.

                                                                        

Louis se trouvait dans la Salle du Trône, devant le baldaquin qui surplombait le trône de style Empire. Et il avait beau porter un jean, et, si Harry ne se trompait pas, un tee-shirt Black Sabbath, il allait très bien avec l’atmosphère. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de royal dans son port de tête. Même s’il était en train de faire des grimaces à une petite fille qui était à l’autre bout de la pièce, et qui gloussait, apparemment sous le charme du prince d’Angleterre. Harry ne la blâmait pas. Il savait déjà que Louis était doué avec les enfants, pour l’avoir vu interagir avec ses petites sœurs, mais il sentit son cœur frémir. Il s’arrêta pour regarder Louis sourire à l’enfant pendant quelques secondes avant de s’avancer dans la salle.

 

-Tu es venu chercher de l’inspiration pour refaire la décoration de Buckingham ? lança-t-il en s’approchant du prince.

 

Louis pivota sur ses talons. Il était en compagnie de son assistant – qui s’appelait Oli, Harry se rappela. Il repéra également son garde du corps à quelques pas.

 

-Harry ! Quelle surprise de te voir ici !

 

Louis avait un petit sourire sur le visage. Le soleil brillait dehors, comme souvent sur la côte méditerranéenne, mais la présence de Louis était comme une lumière encore plus intense, dont Harry ne se lassait pas.

 

-Oui, c’est vrai que c’est très étonnant de me trouver dans _mon propre palais_ , où, tu sais, _j’habite_ , répondit Harry, feignant l’exaspération.

 

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu te mêles au peuple. Tes appartements privés sont de l’autre côté du bâtiment, si je ne m’abuse.

 

-Oui, mais… je passe régulièrement par les grands appartements, c’est… pour montrer que la famille princière est contente d’accueillir du public, inventa Harry.

 

Louis arqua un sourcil, et Harry soupira.

 

-Bon, d’accord. Dave m’a prévenu que tu étais là, avoua-t-il.

 

-Je vois. Et tu as accouru, alors que tu étais visiblement… occupé, fit Louis, l’air amusé -et peut-être, flatté.

 

Les yeux du prince coulèrent le long du corps de Harry. Celui-ci rougit. Il était toujours dans son short Adidas et son tee-shirt trempé de sueur, les cheveux retenus en arrière par un bandana douteux au motif délavé.

 

-Je- je voulais juste m’assurer que tout allait bien.

 

Harry était un piètre comédien dès qu’il se retrouvait devant Louis, et il se sentit embarrassé. Mais Louis ne sembla pas s’en formaliser. Il avait toujours le regard fixé sur ses jambes nues.

 

-Louis ?

 

-Hum ? Désolé, j’ai été distrait une seconde, marmonna Louis en relevant les yeux vers lui, et enchaînant immédiatement sur autre chose. Tu sais, je me demande si tu m’as envoyé ton garde pour renforcer ma protection, ou pour me surveiller.

 

-Te surveiller ? Mais, absolument pas, protesta Harry. J’étais réellement inquiet.

 

Il avait proposé l’aide de Dave à Louis parce que c’était le membre de leur équipe de sécurité en lequel il avait le plus confiance, et qu’il était capable d’être à la fois efficace et discret, se doutant que le prince n’apprécierait qu’on lui impose une escorte de trois officiers carabiniers en uniforme. Certes, Dave était au courant pour la sexualité de Harry, et il se trouvait qu’il était aussi au courant – sans avoir les détails – qu’il s’était passé quelque chose entre lui et Louis, parce que c’était lui qui lui avait couru après pour l’escorter après que Harry, en pleine crise existentielle, a eu littéralement fui la réception au château de Windsor où Louis l’avait embrassé – s’était laissé embrasser, en tout cas - puis l’avait abandonné dans un couloir pour retourner se jeter dans les bras d’une jeune noble. Harry n’avait pas vraiment raconté à Dave ce qui s’était passé, mais celui-ci avait deviné, et n’avait pas oublié, visiblement. Mais ce n’était pas pour cette raison que Harry avait voulu qu’il se mette au service de Louis. Il n’avait pas prévu qu’il serait mis au courant de ses déplacements. Le fait que Dave sache que son prince soupire pour cet autre prince n’était un détail, qui avait certes rendu service à Harry ce matin. Ou qui l’aspirait encore plus dans les profondeurs infernales, selon le point de vue.

 

-Inquiet ? J’apprécie l’attention, mais… Vous êtes tous paranoïaques, ma parole, répliqua Louis avec un petit rire.

 

Un pli se creusa sur le front de Harry.

 

-Je ne pense pas. Je me rappelle encore de la fois où ce type dérangé a essayé de se jeter sur toi dans une rue de Londres. Il criait « décapitez-les, décapitez-les », et il chantait cet air révolutionnaire glauque en français, tu sais… _« Ah, ça ira, ça ira, ça ira, les aristocrates on les pendra, si on ne les pend pas, on les rompra, si on ne les rompt pas, on les brûlera »_ …

 

Cela s’était passé il y avait au moins trois ans, mais Harry en avait eu froid dans le dos. Il ne savait pas si l’agresseur avait réellement planifié d’assassiner Louis, ou si c’était plutôt un geste d’éclat destiné à effrayer la monarchie, mais il était heureux que la sécurité et la police aient réagi avant qu’on ait pu le vérifier. Louis avait l’air surpris.

 

-Tu te souviens de ça ? Même moi, je n’y pensais plus du tout.

 

-C’était marquant. J’étais jeune et impressionnable… Franchement, j’en ai encore des frissons.

 

Le visage de Louis s’adoucit.

 

-Aw, Harry. C’est sûr que si ma tête tombait, la tienne serait l’une des prochaines sur la liste.

 

-Ce n’est pas drôle ! se rebiffa Harry. Tu dois être prudent.

 

-Ne t’en fais pas… Je ferai en sorte de conserver ton garde _slash_ espion sous la main.

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Johnny ici présent est d’accord avec toi, ajouta Louis. C’est lui qui m’a demandé de prévenir le palais de ma venue, pour que votre personnel prenne des précautions supplémentaires. Je suis entre de bonnes mains, tu vois.

 

Louis battit des cils, et Harry secoua la tête.  

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, d’abord ? demanda-t-il sur un ton suspicieux. Qu’est-ce que tu as fait de Zayn ? Je te rappelle qu’un dîner, c’est le soir, au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant… Tu avais besoin de repérer les lieux en avance ? Peur de te perdre entre ton hôtel et le palais ?

 

Louis écarta les bras d’un air innocent.

 

-Je n’ai pas le droit de venir visiter votre charmante demeure ?

 

-Tu aurais pu la visiter en dehors des heures d’ouverture au public, tranquillement, sans te mettre en danger…

 

Harry aurait été ravi de l’accompagner en tant que guide personnel, et de fouiller dans sa mémoire pour tenter de lui raconter l’histoire de Monaco, qu’il avait apprise enfant, et qu’il avait peu révisée depuis -mais il aurait bien retrouvé deux ou trois anecdotes pour les beaux yeux de Louis.

 

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Harry. Zayn ne se lève pas avant midi, j’avais envie de faire quelque chose de ma matinée, je me suis dit _« pourquoi ne pas retourner à mes premières amours et me cultiver un peu ? »_.  Pas besoin de faire tout un plat de ma visite.

 

 _Ses premières amours_. Ironique, quand on pensait à leur baiser. Harry se souvenait vaguement que Louis avait étudié l’art à un moment dans sa scolarité, et il se doutait qu’il faisait référence à cela, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander si l’ambiguïté était voulue.

 

-La famille de Monaco est connue pour son hospitalité, insista-t-il. J’ai l’impression qu’on manque à nos devoirs.

 

En réalité, il était surtout vexé que Louis ait prévu de visiter discrètement le palais et d’en repartir sans même l’avoir salué. Mais peut-être qu’il serait venu le saluer. Il semblait content de le voir, après tout.

 

-Vous déployez déjà le cérémonial pour moi ce soir, vous ne manquez à rien du tout. Ma visite se passe très bien. J’ai ce… merveilleux… audio-guide, qui m’apprend tout ce que j’ai besoin de savoir.

 

Il secoua l’appareil devant le visage de Harry, qui ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

 

-Et je suis en bonne compagnie, ajouta Louis en lançant un clin d’œil en direction de la petite fille qui rôdait toujours dans la salle, et qui rougit de plaisir.

 

Harry était attendri, il ne pouvait le nier.

 

-Tu es absurde, dit-il, pour la forme.

 

-C’est toi qui es absurde ! riposta Louis avec un rire. Tu déboules d’on ne sait où, tout transpirant et athlétique, en m’annonçant que je risque ma vie si j’ose regarder les tableaux de ta famille en présence d’autres personnes !

 

Harry cligna des yeux.

 

-Tu… Tu me trouves athlétique ?

 

Oli, qui était resté silencieux et en retrait jusqu’ici, laissa échapper un toussotement amusé. Louis lui jeta un regard mauvais, puis se redressa sur lui-même.

 

-Je vais continuer la visite, déclara-t-il, mettant le casque de l’audio-guide sur sa tête, d’un geste appuyé. Tu perturbes mon immersion dans l’histoire de Monaco depuis le XIIIe siècle.

 

Harry pouffa, et se fustigea intérieurement pour ces minauderies involontaires, mais Louis ne parut pas s’en formaliser, un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres.

 

-A ce soir, Harry, lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers le salon Mazarin.

 

Johnny se dépêcha de le suivre, probablement dans l’idée de le précéder dans la pièce. Louis s’arrêta à la hauteur de la petite fille avec laquelle il avait développé une brève complicité, et qui ne semblait pas vouloir s’éloigner de lui, et lui tendit la main, lui demandant quelque chose comme _« on va chercher tes parents ? »_ , la petite s’empressant de glisser sa main dans la sienne, et Harry retint un soupir énamouré.

 

-A ce soir, Louis, murmura-t-il en le regardant disparaître avec la petite fille dans le salon suivant.

 

Harry décida d’arrêter de se conduire comme une groupie obsessive et d’éviter de suivre Louis dans le reste des grands appartements. Il était déçu qu’il ne lui ait pas demandé de se joindre à lui, mais il allait jouer le détachement.

 

Il se détourna, et, d’un pas mécanique, retourna dans les jardins du palais.

 

Arrivé au bord de la piscine, il posa soigneusement son téléphone sur l’un des transats, puis il s’avança, et se jeta dans l’eau tout habillé. La décharge que lui procura l’eau encore fraîche du bassin ne servit pas à grand-chose, à part le faire se sentir complètement idiot lorsqu’il remonta dans sa chambre dans ses vêtements trempés, ses chaussures émettant un bruit humide à chaque pas, et qu’il croisa Robin, qui haussa un sourcil en le voyant dégouliner sur le parquet.

 

-Il y a des serviettes de bain sous le matelas des sièges, Harry, fit-il remarquer en dissimulant un rire devant l’aspect probablement assez misérable de son beau-fils.

 

-Je n’y ai pas pensé, grogna Harry.

 

Il n’était plus capable de penser à rien. A part à Louis. Exactement comme lorsqu’il avait seize ans et qu’il l’observait en cachette dès qu’ils se retrouvaient ensemble dans une pièce, réalisant peu à peu que sa fascination pour le jeune prince s’apparentait plus à une envie de toucher son corps nu et de l’épouser qu’à une admiration amicalement fraternelle. Avant le baiser. Et pendant un bon moment après le baiser, aussi. Il pensait avoir réussi à s’en remettre, à tourner la page, il avait connu d’autres garçons, d’autres lèvres, d’autres amours. Mais une partie de lui appartenait toujours à Louis. Il suffisait qu’il réapparaisse dans son champ de vision pour que Harry se sente déboussolé, alors que la situation n’avait sans doute pas changé du côté de Louis. Il était probablement toujours dans l’état d’esprit qui l’avait poussé à préférer la première fille venue à Harry, même s’il avait peut-être, pendant un instant, éprouvé la même chose que lui en l’embrassant. Mais tout ce que Harry savait avec certitude, c’était que Louis était désormais de nouveau célibataire, qu’il n’avait pas l’air de vouer une haine mortelle à Harry, et il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’espérer.

 

Harry alla directement dans sa salle de bains et dans la douche, abandonnant sa tenue de sport trempée pour se frictionner sous le jet brûlant.

 

Il envisagea ensuite, endossant parfaitement le rôle de l’adolescent torturé par une passion impossible, de retourner se coucher et de n’émerger de ses draps qu’une heure avant le dîner, mais il fit un effort pour se conduire en prince, et passa dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de bureau pour s’occuper de quelques courriers. Son secrétaire particulier, Jeff, dont il était assez proche, était parti en vacances pour deux semaines, en Jamaïque, et il se rendit compte qu’il avait dû faire du rangement avant de l’abandonner, parce qu’il ne comprenait plus grand-chose au classement de ses papiers.

 

-Je suis en vacances, Harry, soupira Jeff lorsqu’il décrocha son téléphone au bout de la quatrième sonnerie.

 

Harry eut un hoquet faussement indigné.

 

-C’est comme ça que tu me réponds ? Je suis ton _boss_ , et ton _prince_ , Jeffrey, comment peux-tu être aussi irrespectueux-

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? le coupa Jeff.

 

-Eh bien, j’essayais de m’atteler à certaines tâches en avance, et…

 

Jeff émit un petit ricanement.

 

-Quoi ? fit Harry.

 

-Rien, mais… Toi ? T’occuper de tes devoirs princiers _à l’avance_  ? Ça serait une première.

 

-Je suis extrêmement offensé par tes sous-entendus, déclara Harry, faisant la moue, même si Jeff ne pouvait pas le voir. Je suis très efficace, et toujours dans les temps.

 

-Je suis sûr que tu es juste assis à ton bureau à moitié nu en train de faire des origamis avec des papiers depuis deux heures, en prétendant avoir avancé.  

 

-Mais… Mais, pas du tout !

 

Harry était en boxer, et il avait déjà fait deux avions en papier. Il se cala contre le dossier de son siège, chercha frénétiquement de quoi sauver sa dignité, et son regard tomba sur un document en haut d’une pile sur la droite du meuble.

 

-Sache que tu es mauvaise langue, parce que j’ai commencé à réfléchir au thème du gala de la Croix-Rouge de cette année, et, et… J’appelais pour te demander où étaient rangés les comptes-rendus des années précédentes.  

 

Harry avait tenté d’insuffler de l’autorité dans sa voix, mais il pouvait littéralement entendre le sourire de Jeff.

 

-Alors, tu vas trouver ça époustouflant, c’est vraiment très bien caché. C’est sur ton ordinateur. Il y a un dossier appelé ‘Gala Croix-Rouge’.

 

-Ah, parfait. J’allais justement l’allumer.

 

-Harry.

 

-Oui ?

 

-Tu m’as vraiment dérangé alors que j’étais tranquillement en train de bronzer sur une plage de rêve _pour ça_  ?

 

-Ce n’est pas de ma faute si tu as tout réorganisé pendant que j’étais à l’université, se plaignit Harry. Je suis perdu, moi, seul au milieu de toute cette… paperasse.

 

-Heureusement que je n’ai pas pris trop de congés, hein ?

 

Harry laissa tomber le faux agacement, et demanda d’une voix plus chaleureuse :

 

-Comment c’est, la Jamaïque ? J’espère que tu te reposes.

 

-Oh, oui, ne t’en fais pas. C’est magnifique. Très romantique, ajouta Jeff. Glenne adore.

 

Un zeste de mélancolie trouva son chemin dans l’estomac de Harry.

 

-J’aimerais vraiment y aller, murmura-t-il.

 

-Si c’est pour la mer et le soleil, Monaco a déjà tout ce qu’il faut, plaisanta Jeff.

 

-Oui, c’est sûr, mais ce n’est pas pareil. Et puis, je me vois bien y aller, avec, tu sais… un partenaire, moi aussi.

 

Sauf que Harry n’avait pas de partenaire, contrairement à Jeff qui vivait le grand amour avec sa petite amie depuis au moins une décennie.

 

-Je suis certain que tu en auras l’occasion, répondit Jeff, sa voix se faisant douce.

 

-Mmh.

 

-Tu es très jeune, tu as le temps d’avoir des relations, Harry. Le fameux partenaire finira par arriver.

 

Bien sûr, Jeff avait tout de suite mis le doigt sur ce qui tracassait Harry. Ses rencontres amoureuses se révélaient souvent décevantes, et il se demandait s’il aurait un jour droit à la relation sérieuse et durable dont il avait toujours rêvé, en grand sentimental à l’esprit un peu traditionnel. C’était probablement l’un des traits de sa personnalité qui allait le mieux avec son statut de prince ; dommage que son homosexualité vienne briser le conte de fées parfait qu’il aurait pu offrir aux admiratrices et admirateurs ringards de la monarchie.

 

-Et puis, tu n’as pas besoin d’être en couple pour venir en Jamaïque, ajouta Jeff. Ne le dis pas à Glenne, mais honnêtement, ça doit être très sympa de faire la fête ici en étant célibataire, il y a beaucoup d’options pour… s’amuser.

 

Harry eut un petit rire.

 

-Tu sonnes toujours si bizarre dès que tu fais une allusion au sexe… On sent que tu approches la trentaine. Tu te fais vieux.

 

-Bon. Je vais raccrocher.

 

-D’accord, d’accord ! soupira Harry. Oh, attends, à propos des événements de cet été, est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose d’urgent que-

 

-Tu sais ce que signifie le mot _vacances_  ? Au revoir, Harry !  

 

Harry devrait arrêter de devenir ami avec les gens qui travaillaient pour lui. C’était un scandale qu’on se permette de lui raccrocher au nez ainsi. Déjà qu’il ne régnerait jamais, il pourrait au moins conserver quelques avantages liés à son sang princier. En réalité, Harry était ravi que Jeff le taquine et le traite exactement comme le reste de ses proches, mais. Tout de même.

 

Il fit semblant de travailler le reste de la matinée, puis sortit de sa chambre pour déjeuner et découvrit qu’aucun membre de sa famille n’était au palais, alors il expédia le repas concocté par leur chef, puis il emporta le dessert – une crème brûlée - dans sa chambre. Il le mangea étalé sur son lit, en envoyant des smileys tristes à ses ami-e-s et refusant de s’expliquer ensuite, recherchant un soutien et un réconfort aveugle.

 

Harry se secoua quelques heures avant l’heure fixée par le dîner pour reprendre une douche, tentant de coiffer ses cheveux, et se planter dans son dressing, devant son placard, pour choisir une tenue adéquate.

 

Lorsqu’il sortit finalement de ses appartements, il croisa Gemma qui s’apprêtait elle aussi à descendre, et elle émit un sifflement en le voyant.

 

-Tu as sorti le grand jeu… Tu as prévu de faire une demande en mariage ce soir ?

 

                                                                                   

 

Harry aurait volontiers demandé Louis en mariage s’il n’avait pas été pas certain de se faire éconduire. Il lança un regard exaspéré à sa sœur.

 

-Tu peux parler. Je sais que tu reviens juste de la manucure, tu as refait ta couleur, et tu portes une de tes robes préférées, marmonna-t-il, remarquant que Gemma était dans sa robe Saint Laurent en crêpe de Chine de soie, décorée d’étoiles et de lunes.

 

C’était vrai que Harry avait envie que Louis le trouve attirant, surtout après lui avoir parlé dans une tenue si ridicule ce matin, et qu’il s’était vêtu avec un soin particulier. Il était habillé des pieds à la tête en Gucci, ayant choisi son costume bordeaux en brocart, décoré de motifs floraux, ainsi qu’une chemise noire avec un nœud et des mocassins en cuir. Mais il aimait porter ses costumes raffinés avant tout pour se faire plaisir à lui.

 

Gemma le fixa quelques secondes, puis elle lui adressa un sourire à l’apparence moqueuse, mais derrière lequel Harry devinait une tendresse teintée d’inquiétude.  

 

-S’il y a la moindre chance pour que le prince Louis tombe sous ton charme, ce costume fera le job, dit-elle finalement.

 

Harry pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu’elle voulait le prévenir de ne pas s’emballer, mais elle n’ajouta rien, tendant simplement sa main vers Harry.

 

-Tu viens ?

 

Harry prit le bras de sa sœur, et ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers pour rejoindre leurs parents et aller accueillir Louis dans le Grand Vestibule.

 

Le prince d’Angleterre était venu avec Zayn, et son garde du corps, Johnny, mais pas son assistant. Pendant un instant, Harry regretta presque l’absence d’Oli, parce que sans lui, Louis et Zayn ressemblaient terriblement à un couple, esthétique et assorti. Heureusement, cette impression fut rompue lorsque Zayn salua Gemma, après avoir rendu hommage à leur mère, s’inclinant et lui prenant la main :

 

-Vous savez, je trouvais Harry tout à fait charmant, mais c’était avant de rencontrer sa sœur… Vous êtes encore plus délicieuse.

 

Gemma émit un rire, et Harry et Louis levèrent tous les deux les yeux au ciel, avant de se retrouver face à face. Harry s’était forcé à garder un visage impassible en voyant apparaître Louis, parce qu’il était à tomber à la renverse, et qu’il avait peur qu’on lise sur ses traits qu’il était prêt à lui offrir le monde entier s’il le lui demandait, mais il ne put s’empêcher de dire, un peu timidement :

 

-Tu… Tu es magnifique, Louis.

                                                                                                                                                                      

Le prince portait un costume gris foncé parfaitement bien coupé et parsemé de discrètes paillettes argentées, et ses cheveux étaient artistiquement décoiffés, semblant particulièrement doux. Harry voulait mourir ici et maintenant, après avoir passé une main dans les cheveux de Louis.

 

Harry s’attendait à une réplique insolente, mais il fut étonné de voir Louis rougir légèrement.

 

-Hum, merci, fit le prince de Galles. Toi aussi, tu es très… très… Tu es plus apprêté que ce matin.  

 

Harry retint un grognement. Louis ne le laisserait jamais oublier l’état débraillé dans lequel il était lorsqu’il l’avait salué quelques heures auparavant.   

 

-J’aime beaucoup le costume, glissa Zayn.

 

-Merci, répondit Harry, en se détournant à regret de Louis pour regarder le chanteur. Je suis ami avec Alessandro Michele, le directeur créatif de Gucci. Il a dessiné quelques tenues uniquement pour moi.

 

-C’est vraiment cool, fit Zayn. J’ai un partenariat avec Versace, donc je ne me plains pas, mais j’aime beaucoup ton style.

 

-Merci, répéta Harry.

 

-Je dis ça parfaitement platoniquement, bien sûr, ajouta soudainement Zayn en lançant un regard vers Louis, et en battant en retraite, retournant vers Gemma, comme si son ami lui avait fait une réprimande silencieuse.

 

C’était probablement le cas, parce que Louis parut satisfait, sans que Harry ne comprenne vraiment ce qu’il venait de se passer. Harry et Louis se dirigèrent ensemble vers le Salon des glaces, où avaient lieu les repas officiels, marchant côte à côte.

 

-Ce costume met vraiment tes jambes en valeur, souffla brusquement Louis, comme s’il cherchait un compliment acceptable à adresser à Harry depuis le moment où il l’avait vu.

 

Puis il ajouta :

 

-Tu as grandi.

 

Harry haussa un sourcil.

 

-Et toi tu… n’as… pas grandi, lâcha-t-il, avec un petit sourire.

 

Louis fit la moue. Harry ne savait pas d’où il le tenait, mais il se rappelait que le prince était un peu susceptible lorsqu’on faisait des remarques sur sa taille. Il faillit s’excuser, parce qu’il n’aimait pas pointer les complexes des autres, mais alors qu’ils arrivaient à l’entrée du salon, Louis dit sur un ton mystérieux, haussant les épaules :

 

-Au moins, c’est pratique.

 

Il lança un clin d’œil à Harry avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Harry resta figé plusieurs secondes à se demander ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir signifier. _Pratique pour quoi ?_ Louis ne devrait pas dire des choses comme cela. Parce que l’imagination de Harry se déchaînait bien trop, et prenait des chemins bien peu catholiques.

 

Comme Anne l’avait prévu, le dîner fut très agréable. Le Salon des glaces avait été préparé comme il était toujours préparé lorsqu’ils recevaient un invité de marque. Des lingères posaient une nappe de neuf mètres de long, qui était repassée à même la table. Des arrangements floraux étaient disposés dans des coupes en argent, celui du milieu étant placé en-dessous du lustre de cristal suspendu au plafond de la pièce, à la verticale. Les assiettes étaient alignées selon une consigne précise qui voulait que les assiettes soient séparées d’exactement quarante-sept centimètres. La vaisselle avait été sélectionnée avec soin parmi le millier de pièces rares et précieuses que possédait la famille princière monégasque. Quant à la cuisine, elle était simple, mais extrêmement fine, à la mode méditerranéenne. Christian avait préparé du poisson, comme souvent. De l’extérieur, tout ce luxe devait paraître complètement ridicule, mais la princesse Anne tenait à conserver leur image d’excellents hôtes. 

 

-Notre fierté est inversement proportionnelle à la superficie de notre pays, disait-elle.

 

Louis paraissait impressionné. Peut-être même un peu dépassé, restant relativement en retrait au cours du repas, jetant régulièrement de petits coups d’œil à Harry qui était assis à sa droite, la conséquence étant que leurs regards ne cessaient de se croiser, puisque Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder Louis lui aussi. Harry se demandait comment il était possible qu’un prince d’Angleterre paraisse craintif à la table de la famille princière de Monaco. Bizarrement, Zayn semblait plus à l’aise, les faisant tous rire en racontant des anecdotes sur sa vie en tournée, par exemple la fois où il s’était caché à l’arrière d’une camionnette de livraison pour pouvoir échapper à la foule de ses fans massée à la sortie d’un restaurant.

 

Comme s’il agissait de retrouvailles avec des membres de la famille qu’ils n’auraient pas vus depuis une éternité, Harry en vint à parler de ses études, racontant qu’il avait obtenu une licence de droit à Paris, mais que les princes et les princesses de Monaco étaient fortement encouragés à acquérir la formation la plus complète possible, et qu’il avait donc en parallèle également étudié la philosophie, un peu d’économie, ainsi que les langues, notamment l’anglais et l’italien, qu’il parlait bien, et l’allemand. Harry était un peu embarrassé, ayant l’impression de sonner à la fois ennuyeux et arrogant, mais Louis paraissait sincèrement intéressé, l’écoutant en hochant la tête régulièrement.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire l’an prochain ?

 

Harry grimaça, coulant un regard vers sa mère. Ils s’étaient déjà vaguement disputés à ce sujet.

 

-Je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être prendre une année sabbatique. Peut-être m’inscrire dans un master… Quelque part.

 

-Harry a été accepté dans plusieurs universités américaines, expliqua Anne. J’aimerais beaucoup qu’il aille finir ses études là-bas, comme sa sœur, mais il n’est pas… entièrement convaincu.

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Je pense que je préférerais rester en Europe. Pas besoin de traverser l’Atlantique pour trouver de bons établissements.

 

Louis eut un petit sourire.

 

-Eh bien, tu as raté le coche pour Eton, donc ton éducation ne sera jamais de toute façon parfaite selon les standards anglais, plaisanta-t-il, mais tu peux toujours postuler à Oxford ou Cambridge. Essaye juste de ne pas t’arrêter aussi tôt que moi.

 

-Tu as étudié à Cambridge, Louis, c’est bien ça ? s’enquit Robin.

 

Louis hocha la tête.

 

-Pendant trois ans. Avec une année de césure au milieu. J’ai une licence en histoire de l’art et une en géographie, mais je ne suis pas allé plus loin. Les études commençaient à me peser.

 

-C’est déjà admirable, dit Anne. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu dois être l’un des premiers membres de ta famille à obtenir un double diplôme universitaire.

 

-Ce n’était pas un exploit. Mes sœurs feront beaucoup mieux que ça, répondit Louis modestement.

 

Harry ne put retenir un sourire. Il aimait bien la fierté et la tendresse qui se dégageaient de la voix du prince lorsqu’il mentionnait sa famille.

 

-Mon grand-père était surtout déçu que je ne fasse pas de carrière militaire, ajouta Louis avec un petit rire. C’était une tradition. Mais ce n’était vraiment pas pour moi. 

 

-Les traditions ne sont pas toujours bonnes, fit remarquer Robin. Certaines sont faites pour être brisées, surtout de nos jours, quand on voit combien la moitié des règles des familles royales européennes apparaissent archaïques et en décalage avec les valeurs modernes.

 

-Je suppose, dit Louis, sans rebondir, et Harry surprit le regard qu’il échangea avec Zayn, la conversation les faisant visiblement penser à quelque chose dont ils auraient discuté tous les deux.

 

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au dessert, Anne tourna de nouveau son attention vers Louis, et lui demanda d’une voix douce :

 

-Je n’ai pas osé aborder la question avant, mais, comment va ta mère, Louis ?

 

Harry sentit Louis se tendre sur son siège, et il lui jeta un regard étonné.

 

-Elle tient le coup, dit Louis d’une voix basse.

 

L’atmosphère semblait s’être brusquement alourdie. Harry regarda sa mère, qui avait un air compatissant sur le visage, Robin, qui arborait une expression similaire, puis Zayn, qui semblait prêt à se lever pour réconforter Louis, et enfin Gemma, qui avait baissé la tête sur son assiette. Il ne comprenait pas. Quel était le problème avec la reine Johannah ? Il était visiblement le seul à ne pas être au courant.

 

-Vous attendez toujours de voir comment la maladie évolue, c’est ça ?

 

La maladie ?

 

-Oui, ma mère va être suivie attentivement dans les prochains mois pour déterminer de quelle forme elle est atteinte, acquiesça Louis. Pour l’instant, elle n’est pas trop affectée. Mais ça pourrait se dégrader.

 

-J’espère que ça ne sera pas le cas, fit Anne avec un sourire qui avait la même saveur maternelle que ceux qu’elle adressait à Harry et Gemma enfants, lorsqu’ils venaient la trouver en pleurant et qu’elle voulait les réconforter.

 

-Moi aussi, marmonna Louis.

 

Harry se sentait sonné, et soudainement très attristé. Louis était très proche de sa mère, et elle souffrait visiblement de quelque chose d’assez sérieux. Il se doutait déjà avant que Louis vivait des moments difficiles, et que cela expliquait peut-être ses écarts récents, mais il n’avait pas imaginé cela.

 

-Je ne savais pas que ta mère était malade, murmura-t-il.

 

Louis haussa les épaules, avec un sourire un peu crispé.

 

-Ce n’est pas vraiment le genre d’informations que ma famille souhaite voir s’ébruiter.

 

-J’imagine, souffla Harry.

 

La dégradation de la santé de la reine d’Angleterre était ce que l’on pouvait appeler une affaire d’Etat.

 

-Tu pourras lui transmettre mon affection et mes vœux de courage dans cette épreuve, même si je lui ai déjà écrit, fit la mère de Harry, qui avait toujours tenu la reine Johannah en haute estime, d’après ce que Harry en savait. Et, Louis…

 

Le regard d’Anne se fit plus aigu, et son ton plus solennel.

 

-Je devine que vous devez avoir réfléchi à la succession, bien que ta mère ne m’en ait évidemment pas fait part. Et je veux que tu saches que tu pourras compter sur le soutien entier et solide de la famille de Monaco si tu accèdes au trône dans un futur relativement proche.

 

Louis avait une expression lasse sur le visage, comme si le poids du monde avait été déversé sur ses épaules. Ce fut un petit choc lorsque Harry réalisa pourquoi sa mère disait cela. Bien sûr. Maintenant, les cachotteries de Gemma lorsque Harry avait déclaré que Louis avait le temps de tourner la page sur ses scandales faisaient sens. Si la reine Johannah était gravement malade, et était amenée à abdiquer, ou pire, si elle disparaissait prématurément… Louis était premier dans l’ordre de la succession. Louis deviendrait roi d’Angleterre. Et au vu de la façon dont Anne en parlait, cela pourrait arriver très bientôt. Harry devinait l’angoisse que Louis devait ressentir, la pression qui devait s’exercer sur lui, sachant qu’il pourrait perdre sa mère et recevoir la couronne dans le même temps, sans forcément y être suffisamment préparé, encore jeune et inexpérimenté. Harry lui-même se sentait bouleversé, alors il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que cela devait être pour Louis. Il n’était pas étonné qu’il soit un peu sorti des rails, récemment. Harry réagirait probablement également en allant s’abrutir dans des boîtes de nuit, s’il était dans cette situation.

 

Sans réfléchir, il tendit le bras au-dessus de la table, et couvrit la main de Louis avec la sienne, serrant doucement ses doigts. Louis lui jeta un regard surpris, mais ne retira pas sa main, ce contact semblant même lui redonner un peu d’assurance.

 

-Je vous remercie, Anne. Je vous en suis très reconnaissant, dit-il simplement, en se redressant sur sa chaise.

 

Après le dîner, Anne suggéra qu’ils fassent faire à leurs invités un tour de la partie privée du palais, que Louis n’avait donc pas pu visiter. Pendant que Gemma et Zayn disparaissaient dans l’enfilade des salons, suivis par Anne et Robin, Louis demanda à voir la bibliothèque, qui se trouvait près de la chapelle, et Harry accepta avec empressement de l’y amener, Johnny se tenant toujours près d’eux. Harry essayait de trouver les mots pour réconforter Louis au sujet de sa mère, mais ils restaient coincés dans sa gorge, et ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs du palais.

 

-C’est l’ancien cabinet de travail de mon arrière-grand-père, expliqua Harry une fois qu’ils furent dans la bibliothèque. Notre directeur essaye de reconstituer la collection de livres de nos ancêtres, beaucoup ont été vendus ou perdus… Mais on possède déjà de nombreux documents de grande valeur historique. Surtout aux archives, en fait.

 

Louis hocha la tête, son regard se promenant sur les étagères. Il marcha jusqu’à l’escalier qui menait à la mezzanine.

 

-Je peux ?

 

Harry acquiesça, et Louis grimpa les marches, pour observer les livres qui se trouvaient en haut. Harry resta en bas, se balançant sur ses pieds, troublé de se trouver seul dans une pièce avec Louis – si on ne comptait pas son garde du corps qui se trouvait devant la porte, dehors – et toujours perturbé par les révélations sur la situation de Louis.

 

-Louis, je… commença-t-il.

 

Louis se pencha par-dessus la balustrade pour le voir, leurs yeux se trouvant. Evidemment, Harry rougit.

 

-Je voulais juste te dire… Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta mère, souffla-t-il. J’espère- j’espère que ça va aller.

 

Louis lui lança un regard mélancolique, appuyé avec ses coudes sur le bois de la balustrade.

 

-Elle va relativement bien… Tu sais, elle n’est pas… Elle n’est pas mourante, lâcha-t-il.

 

-Qu’est-ce qu’elle a, exactement ?

 

-Une sclérose en plaques. C’est une maladie du système nerveux.

 

-Je crois que j’en ai entendu parler, fit Harry. Est-ce que c’est… très douloureux ?

 

-Pour l’instant, non, ce ne sont pas des symptômes très lourds, mais l’état de santé se dégrade progressivement. En général, c’est progressif, mais dans certains cas, ça peut être plus brutal.

 

-Et c’est ce qui se passe avec la reine ?

 

Harry avait la gorge nouée. Louis soupira.

 

-Il y a plusieurs formes de sclérose… On ne sait pas encore avec certitude de laquelle ma mère souffre. Mais même si elle est atteinte de la forme rémittente, elle pourrait avoir des poussées qui la laissent incapable d’assurer ses fonctions royales. Et si ça se confirme…

 

-Tu devras la remplacer, compléta Harry.

 

Louis se redressa brusquement, tournant le dos à Harry pour faire de nouveau face aux étagères, passant ses doigts sur la tranche de quelques livres.

 

-C’est ce qui est prévu, murmura-t-il finalement, si bas que Harry dut tendre l’oreille pour l’entendre.

 

Louis n’avait pas l’air ravi par cette perspective. Harry n’osa pas insister, lui demander comment il encaissait l’idée de devenir roi si vite, parce que la réponse était évidente.

 

Harry se racla la gorge, et Louis le regarda à nouveau.

 

-Je sais que nous ne sommes pas vraiment… proches, mais je voulais juste te dire que si… hésita Harry. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t’aider et te soutenir… N’hésite pas à me demander.

 

Louis le fixa d’une façon assez intense, et se figea pendant quelques instants sur la mezzanine, comme absorbé dans un débat intérieur. Puis il redescendit l’escalier, rejoignant Harry, s’arrêtant juste devant lui.

 

-Harry, tu es vraiment-

 

Louis, s’interrompit, baissant les yeux vers le sol. Harry attendit la suite de la phrase avec une certaine appréhension, et il sentit son cœur commencer à s’emballer, comme si quelque chose en lui devinait que son monde s’apprêtait à basculer.

 

Louis releva la tête, croisant le regard de Harry, et lentement, il leva sa main pour caresser sa joue.

 

-Tu es vraiment adorable, j’espère que tu le sais.

 

Harry put sentir la chaleur se répandre sur sa peau, sous la paume de Louis posée sur sa joue. Louis avait eu presque exactement le même geste lorsqu’ils s’étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans le couloir du château de Windsor, cinq ans auparavant. Harry n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il pensait toujours à ce moment, mais c’était le cas.

 

Louis laissa retomber sa main.

 

-Il y a quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour moi, dit-il finalement, après un temps de silence, et il semblait pensif.

 

Harry avala sa salive.

 

-Tout ce que tu veux.

 

Louis eut un petit sourire, puis il posa une question qui mit en effet l’univers dans lequel vivait Harry sens dessous dessus.

 

-Est-ce que tu connaîtrais un club gay discret dans les environs ?

 

 

A suivre…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le costume que porte Harry pour le dîner au palais est le costume Gucci noir et rouge que le vrai Harry a porté pour ses concerts solos de New York et Paris. Le costume que porte Louis est le costume que le vrai Louis a porté pour les American Music Awards en 2015. La robe que porte Gemma est celle que la vraie Gemma a porté pour la soirée de lancement d'Another Man en octobre 2016. 
> 
> Ce chapitre est assez laborieux, et je n'en suis pas très contente, c'était plus pour finir d'installer la situation initiale. Je suis vraiment désolée, je vous promets que les chapitres suivants seront plus intéressants :S
> 
> J'ai fini le plan de la fiction, et elle va être plus longue que prévu (*quelle surprise!*). Pour l'instant j'ai prévu six chapitres. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que ça fait plus de scènes romantiques/dramatiques/sensuelles/drôles (?) entre Harry et Louis. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que ça me prendra plus de temps à écrire... Mais vous êtes habitué-e-s avec moi, hein <3 
> 
> Merci de votre lecture, à bientôt :) 
> 
> Loriane @RideOfSongs


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry et Louis se tournent autour dans une tension sexuelle insupportable pendant 20 000 mots. Enjoy :)

 

Le vrai Harry aussi est préoccupé par la royauté britannique... 

 

 

Chapitre 3

 

_~ L ~_

__

 

Louis ne savait pas ce qu’il était en train de faire.

 

Il n’avait pas vraiment anticipé la demande qu’il avait faite à Harry après le dîner au palais de Monaco, pas avant qu’elle ne soit sur le bout de ses lèvres. Son esprit avait mélangé deux des suggestions de Zayn, et ses désirs les plus profonds avaient pris le dessus, alors que Harry le contemplait depuis le sol de la bibliothèque, son regard rempli de compassion, son sourire reflétant son inquiétude, et ressemblant à un fantasme de Louis qui aurait pris vie dans son costume rouge et noir.

 

Louis voulait bien avouer que dans un sens, il avait voulu tester Harry, sans vraiment savoir ce qu’il espérait comme réaction. Le prince de Monaco ne s’attendait clairement pas à sa question, probablement parce qu’il avait toujours en tête le Louis de dix-huit ans qui l’avait, eh bien, rejeté, dans un couloir du château de Windsor. Louis avait vu le choc se peindre sur son visage, il avait vu ses yeux s’écarquiller, il avait vu la surprise colorer ses joues, et pendant un instant, il avait cru qu’il avait fait une erreur. Mais avant qu’il ait pu regretter d’avoir plus ou moins dévoilé sa sexualité à son béguin de jeunesse, Harry s’était repris. Même s’il donnait toujours l’impression de s’être fait renverser par un bus, il avait balbutié, sans poser de questions :

 

-Je- je ne… Je ne sors pas dans des endroits particulièrement… gay friendly, quand je suis à la maison. J’en connais surtout à Paris, mais, hum… Il y en a un- je peux… te donner l’adresse ?

 

Louis n’avait pas eu le temps de rebondir, ni de réfléchir à comment il pouvait interpréter sa réponse, parce qu’à ce moment-là, la porte de la bibliothèque s’était ouverte et que la famille de Harry au grand complet avait surgi dans la pièce, accompagnée de Zayn. Harry avait fait un pas en arrière, rougissant, comme pour mettre une distance prudente entre eux, et éviter toute équivoque. Louis ne s’était pas rendu compte d’à quel point leurs corps et leurs visages étaient proches. Il avait avalé sa salive, son regard toujours accroché à celui de Harry, alors que la princesse Anne se tournait vers Zayn pour lui parler du plafond de la pièce, l’ayant apparemment convaincu qu’une visite du palais ne pouvait se conclure sans une visite de la bibliothèque, sans réaliser qu’ils avaient interrompu quelque chose. Louis devait admettre qu’il les avait quelque peu maudits d’être entrés, bien qu’il apprécie beaucoup la famille de Monaco, simplement parce qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander ce qui se serait passé avec le prince s’ils avaient eu encore quelques minutes en tête-à-tête. Personne n’avait paru conscient de la tension entre Louis et Harry, à part peut-être Gemma, qui leur avait lancé un regard suspicieux en les dépassant. Harry avait fixé Louis pendant de longues secondes avec une expression insondable, puis il s’était tiré le premier de l’immobilité qui les avait frappés, avant que Louis ne retrouve l’usage de ses membres, comptant visiblement rejoindre Gemma. Il s’était arrêté à la hauteur de Louis, avait effleuré son épaule avec sa main, et lui avait murmuré à l’oreille :

 

-Donne-moi ton numéro et je t’enverrai le nom de la boîte.

 

Harry avait sorti son téléphone de la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume, l’avait déverrouillé, et il l’avait glissé dans la main de Louis. Puis il s’était élancé à la suite de sa sœur, attrapant son bras pour lui dire quelque chose à voix basse. Louis avait baissé les yeux sur l’iPhone de Harry en fronçant les sourcils, avant de comprendre qu’il l’invitait à y rentrer son numéro. Harry avait déjà un Louis dans ses contacts, ce qui avait piqué son ego, et Louis avait ajouté _« (de Galles) »_ après son prénom, se sentant à la fois un peu stupide et légèrement suffisant, parce que cet autre Louis ne pouvait certainement pas être aussi intéressant que lui, le prince d’Angleterre. Il avait discrètement rendu son téléphone à Harry, alors que Zayn et lui s’apprêtaient à prendre congé de leurs hôtes. Harry lui avait jeté un regard chargé d’une intensité indéchiffrable. Une heure plus tard, Louis avait reçu un message lui donnant deux adresses, celle d’une boîte de nuit gay à Nice, le Glam, qui était à une trentaine de minutes en voiture, et celle du club le plus en vue de Monaco, qui promettait de protéger la vie privée des célébrités en tout genre, le Jimmy’z. Il avait fixé l’écran de son téléphone pendant une éternité, mais avait finalement renoncé à envoyer plus qu’un _« merci »_ à Harry _._ Au fond de lui, Louis était curieux de voir ce qu’il allait faire s’il le laissait dans le brouillard. Il s’était rendu compte qu’il avait installé entre eux une sorte de jeu – inconsciemment, ou peut-être consciemment, car Louis était clairement masochiste. Un jeu qui pourrait se révéler désastreux.

 

Louis n’aurait probablement jamais dû demander à Harry de lui conseiller un club, parce qu’il paraissait désormais clair que sa démarche était complètement contre-productive : au départ, il avait prévu de sortir pour chercher un garçon qui ne serait pas Harry, avec qui il serait moins compliqué d’envisager un rapprochement bref, anonyme et sans lendemain, mais maintenant, au lieu de se trouver dans un état d’esprit ouvert aux rencontres et aux œillades que lui lançaient quelques Français, parfois attirants, il était incapable de se sortir le prince de Monaco de la tête. Il était installé à une table du Glam avec Zayn depuis une demi-heure, et la conversation revenait sans cesse à Harry. Louis se sentait pourtant plutôt à l’aise, ayant laissé derrière lui l’angoisse d’être reconnu quelques minutes après être arrivé dans la boîte, se détendant en remarquant qu’il se fondait parfaitement dans la masse des jeunes gens qui s’amusaient, et que la musique était trop forte pour que quelqu’un puisse les entendre discuter. Johnny avait proposé de rester dans la voiture juste devant le club, après avoir effectué un tour des lieux pour vérifier que l’endroit n’était pas dangereux, visiblement à contrecœur, mais devinant que son employeur souhaitait de l’intimité. Louis avait été rassuré à l’idée qu’il serait dehors, prêt à intervenir s’il l’appelait, mais qu’il ne le sentirait pas en train d’épier ses moindres gestes. Mais bien que toutes les conditions favorables soient réunies, Louis ne s’était pas encore décidé à s’immerger réellement dans l’atmosphère. Il n’était pas vraiment d’humeur à chasser, ni à être chassé, si ce n’était par une personne précise.

 

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne l’as pas tout simplement invité à se joindre à nous, répéta Zayn pour la troisième fois depuis qu’ils étaient partis de l’hôtel.

 

-Parce que ! s’exclama Louis, soudainement agacé, plutôt contre lui-même. Ce n’est pas raisonnable.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? De toute façon, c’était comme une invitation implicite.

 

-Pas du tout, fit Louis, buté, resserrant sa main autour de son verre de bière, se promettant de se limiter à une seule boisson alcoolisée ce soir. Je suis sûr qu’il ne l’a pas pris comme ça.

 

Zayn lui lança un regard peu impressionné.

 

-Tu lui as posé la question parce que tu voulais savoir s’il était gay. Et tu essayes de me faire croire que tu n’avais pas une idée derrière la tête ?

 

-Je ne lui ai pas posé cette question parce que je voulais me renseigner sur sa sexualité, je lui ai posé cette question parce qu’il connaît mieux le coin que nous et que je savais qu’il pourrait nous aiguiller.

 

Il sonnait presque convaincant. Zayn ne semblait pas dupe.

 

-Mais bien sûr.

 

-Il peut avoir entendu parler d’un club gay, et même le fréquenter, sans que ça veuille dire quoi que ce soit sur sa sexualité. Plein de personnes hétérosexuelles vont dans des boîtes gays !

 

Zayn secoua la tête.

 

-Moi, je pense que tu as voulu lui faire comprendre que tu étais intéressé par les hommes, tout en lui demandant s’il l’était aussi, et qu’il te l’a confirmé, mais qu’ensuite tu as été trop lâche pour en tirer des conséquences.

 

Louis n’écouta que d’une seule oreille la fin de la phrase de Zayn, les paroles de son ami disparaissant dans la pulsation insistante de ses battements de cœur, qui s’étaient accélérés lorsqu’il avait remarqué la silhouette qui venait de passer la porte d’entrée du club et qui se frayait un chemin jusqu’au bar.

 

-Il est là, murmura-t-il. Il est venu.

 

Zayn tourna la tête, et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.

 

-J’en étais sûr.

 

Louis le regarda d’un air dubitatif.

 

-Quoi ? Tu lui as vraiment tendu la perche, lança son ami. Et vu comme il devient fébrile en ta présence… Pas étonnant qu’il l’ait saisie.

 

-Fébrile ?

 

-Oui, fébrile, fit Zayn en haussant les épaules. Il en pince toujours clairement pour toi. Je ne vois pas ce qu’il pourrait faire de plus pour te le signifier. Il est venu au club. _Seul_.  

 

-Je trouve que ça ne veut rien dire, marmonna Louis en gardant ses yeux sur Harry, qui était appuyé sur ses coudes sur le bar, attendant visiblement sa consommation.

 

Peut-être que Louis avait juste réveillé en Harry une envie de sortir, et qu’il lui avait donné l’idée de venir dans ce bar. Peut-être que Harry était venu chercher un coup d’un soir, lui aussi. Ce qui impliquait probablement qu’il était attiré par les garçons, certes, Zayn avait sans doute raison là-dessus, mais ce qui n’impliquait rien concernant Louis lui-même. L’estomac de Louis se serra un peu en pensant que Harry flirterait probablement avec des hommes qui ne seraient pas lui, et que Louis serait là pour y assister.

 

-Tu as juste peur, dit Zayn.

 

-Je n’ai pas peur, je pense que tu te fais des films.

 

-Si tu n’as pas peur, tu ne verras pas d’inconvénient à ce que j’aille proposer à Harry de venir à notre table, alors ?

 

-Non ! protesta spontanément Louis.

 

Zayn soupira.

 

-Il attend probablement quelqu’un, ajouta Louis. S’il voulait passer la soirée avec nous, il nous l’aurait dit. Ce n’est pas le cas, donc on ne va pas le déranger.

 

-S’il est aussi fuyant que toi sur le sujet, ça ne m’étonnerait pas du tout qu’il soit venu en espérant te croiser mais sans oser te le demander directement. En fait, j’en suis même sûr.

 

-Vraiment, Zayn… Si jamais ta carrière musicale dégringole un jour, tu devrais considérer à te reconvertir en psychologue.

 

-Donc tu reconnais que mes observations sont exactes ?

 

-Je ne reconnais rien du tout.

 

Louis observa Harry alors qu’il se dirigeait vers le fond du club avec son verre à la main, et s’appuyait contre le mur tout en parcourant la pièce du regard. Zayn et lui étaient assis à une table dans un renfoncement, le sol était un peu surélevé, et il n’était pas sûr que Harry l’aperçoive tout de suite s’il n’était pas dans leur angle. Louis se sentait presque nerveux en imaginant l’instant où Harry le verrait. D’accord, peut-être qu’il avait un peu peur.

 

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour Harry, fit Louis d’une voix aussi ferme que possible.

 

-Qui tu essayes de convaincre, là, moi ou toi ?

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Je suis venu ici pour rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, comme _tu_ me l’as conseillé, je te signale.

 

-Ça n’a pas l’air de vraiment fonctionner, fit remarquer Zayn.

 

-Ce n’est pas de ma faute, en même temps… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi aucun gars n’est encore venu nous aborder depuis qu’on est là, se plaignit Louis. Personne ne nous drague !

 

-C’est assez normal.

 

-Normal ? Je sais que j’ai toujours quelques cernes, mais enfin, je ne suis pas si repoussant… Et tu as l’air d’un mannequin !

 

-Louis… Réfléchis une minute.

 

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

 

-Tous les mecs de la boîte pensent probablement que nous sommes en couple ! lâcha Zayn comme si c’était une évidence.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils, se redressant sur la banquette.

 

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

 

-On est venus tous les deux, on ne s’est pas quittés, on se chuchote dans l’oreille…

 

Louis fit la moue.

 

-OK, je vois. Urgh. Je ne pensais pas que ta présence m’empêcherait de m’envoyer en l’air.

 

-Hé ! fit Zayn avec un petit rire. Rien ne dit que tu croulerais sous les propositions même si je n’étais pas là !

 

-Eh ben, je te remercie.

 

Zayn lui tapota la joue.

 

-Je rigole, Lou. Si les gars de la boîte savaient avec certitude que tu es célibataire, ils se précipiteraient tous à tes pieds.

 

Zayn but une gorgée de sa Vodka Coca, et son regard s’attarda quelques instants sur le visage de Louis. Il semblait pensif, d’un coup. Louis jeta un coup d’œil en direction de Harry, qui n’avait pas bougé, et tapotait désormais sur son téléphone.

 

-Tu sais… commença Zayn.

 

Louis tourna de nouveau son attention vers lui.

 

-Mmh ?

 

Zayn se mordit la lèvre.

 

-Si… Si ce que tu veux, c’est juste… un peu de sexe sans prise de tête avec un garçon, avant d’envisager une relation plus durable… On peut toujours coucher ensemble. 

 

Louis s’étouffa avec sa salive.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Tu veux que je répète ?

 

-Tu es sérieux ?

 

-Tout à fait sérieux.

 

-Tous les deux ?

 

Zayn haussa un sourcil.

 

-Cette perspective t’horrifie tant que ça ?

 

Louis tenta de se rattraper avant de le vexer.

 

-Non, non, ce n’est pas ça, mais…

 

-Ce n’est pas complètement absurde, tu sais. Ça serait plus simple que de trouver un inconnu. Tu me fais confiance, tu sais que je garderais le secret, j’ai de l’expérience…

 

-Mais… Tu aurais envie coucher avec moi ? demanda Louis, déstabilisé.

 

Deux jours auparavant, Zayn ne savait même pas que Louis était homosexuel. Il s’était vite accommodé de cette information, décidément.

 

-Pourquoi pas ? fit Zayn, l’air détaché. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Tu es très attirant. Ne flippe pas, je n’ai pas de sentiments pour toi, mais du sexe… Pourquoi pas.

 

Louis lui jeta un regard hésitant. Zayn présentait cela comme une façon de lui rendre service. Pendant un instant, il se posa la question. Pourquoi pas, en effet ? Zayn avait été élu « homme asiatique le plus sexy du monde » l’an dernier, et Louis imaginait qu’il était un amant décent. Mais c’était perturbant. Louis n’avait jamais regardé Zayn autrement que sous une perspective amicale, à la limite fraternelle, et maintenant qu’il y réfléchissait, il était certes plus conscient de son charme, mais il avait toujours des difficultés à s’imaginer dans ses bras.

 

-Je te trouve attirant, moi aussi, mais… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée.

 

-Comme tu veux. C’était juste pour te donner l’option.

 

-J’aurais trop peur que ça gâche notre amitié, dit Louis en secouant la tête.

 

Et puis, même s’il ne le dirait pas à son ami, il savait que Zayn considérait le sexe de façon très détendue, qu’il avait eu beaucoup de relations, avec un nombre conséquent de personnes, et que cela n’avait plus tellement de signification à ses yeux. C’était une activité plaisante comme une autre, pour lui. Louis, en revanche, avait toujours vu le sexe comme un moment relativement important, au moins spécial, il aimait prendre son temps, et il n’était pas sûr de vouloir commencer ses expériences homosexuelles avec quelqu’un qui n’était pas sur la même longueur d’ondes.

 

Décidément, il ne savait pas ce qu’il faisait dans cette boîte de nuit, à prétendre vouloir finir la nuit avec un inconnu, alors qu’il avait encore des appréhensions concernant sa première fois avec un homme, et que son esprit était toujours encombré par Harry.

 

-C’est vrai que ça pourrait rendre les choses bizarres entre nous, admit Zayn.

 

-Je t’avoue que j’ai quelques conséquences apocalyptiques qui me viennent à l’esprit.

 

-Tu pourrais tomber amoureux de moi, et je te briserais le cœur.

 

-Ou l’inverse, renchérit Louis.

 

-Mmh… Il y a peu de chances.

 

-Je te déteste.

 

-Nah, tu m’aimes. Même si tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi et que mon ego en est terriblement blessé, fit Zayn en soupirant de manière exagérée.

 

-Tu t’en remettras. Je suis probablement la seule personne sur cette planète susceptible de te rejeter.

 

-Je vais devoir trouver quelqu’un pour sécher mes larmes.

 

-Aw, Zayn, je suis désolé.

 

-En réalité, ça m’arrange que tu ne veuilles pas, parce que j’ai rencontré une fille assez formidable, et je crois que je veux quelque chose de sérieux avec elle, dit soudainement Zayn après un silence.

 

Louis croisa les bras.

 

-Ah d’accord, donc en fait, tu espérais que je refuse ?

 

Zayn eut un petit rire et passa un bras autour de son cou, lui collant un baiser sonore sur la joue.

 

-Pas du tout, mais je me doutais que de toute façon, tu serais trop préoccupé par quelqu’un d’autre pour considérer véritablement mon offre…

 

Zayn lâcha Louis pour se rasseoir correctement, et souffla, pointant son menton vers l’autre côté du Glam :

 

-D’ailleurs, quand on parle du loup…

 

Louis suivit son regard, et ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry, qui était toujours au même endroit, mais qui avait visiblement fini par les repérer. Il les fixait. Ou plutôt, à ce qu’il semblait, il fixait Louis. Louis sentit ses joues chauffer, même s’il était trop loin pour être sûr que l’attention du prince était bien concentrée sur lui.

 

-Je peux sentir sa jalousie d’ici, ricana Zayn.

 

-N’importe quoi.

 

-Attends, je fais un test.

 

Zayn attrapa Louis, et pressa de nouveau ses lèvres contre sa joue. Louis protesta :

 

-Laisse-moi respirer !

 

Il se dégagea, lançant un regard agacé à son ami.  

 

\- Ça a marché, chantonna Zayn. Harry et toi êtes vraiment trop prévisibles.

 

Harry avait quitté le coin de la pièce depuis lequel il les observait, et Louis le regarda disparaître sur la piste de danse, au milieu des corps qui se mouvaient de façon anarchique au rythme de la musique électro. C’était un peu présomptueux d’affirmer que sa brusque décision d’aller profiter de la fête était liée à Louis ; c’était sans doute une coïncidence. 

 

-Le pauvre, il avait l’air assez dépité, commenta Zayn. J’aurais carrément dû te rouler une pelle, on aurait assisté à sa combustion spontanée.

 

Louis ne pouvait plus voir Harry, le jeune prince n’ayant visiblement pas l’intention de les rejoindre, et il commença à se sentir mal à l’aise.

 

-A cause de toi, il va peut-être aller draguer quelqu’un d’autre, maintenant, soupira-t-il.

 

-Pas si tu le retrouves avant, fit Zayn.

 

-Je ne sais pas, gémit Louis.

 

-Tu as bientôt fini ? Juste… vas-y ! grogna Zayn en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

 

Louis avala sa salive, s’encouragea mentalement, et glissa sur la banquette pour pouvoir quitter la table et se lever.

 

-Tu viens ? demanda-t-il à Zayn, hésitant.

 

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

 

-Oulà, non, merci, je pense que je me suis déjà suffisamment interposé entre vous.

 

Il agita son téléphone.

 

-Je pense que je vais en profiter pour parler à Gigi… Tu sais, la fille.

 

Louis marqua une pause. Ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose.

 

-Attends… Gigi… Gigi Hadid ? La mannequin ?

 

Zayn acquiesça. Louis aurait dû se douter que son ami n’avait pas été charmé par la première fille venue, mais par quelqu’un d’encore plus célèbre que lui. Il se sentit légèrement coupable de ne pas avoir demandé avant qui elle était.

 

-Il faudra vraiment que tu me racontes ça. On a trop parlé de ma vie amoureuse, et pas assez de la tienne.

 

Il eut un rire bref.

 

-Pendant un instant, j’ai cru que tu allais me dire que c’était Gemma.  

 

Zayn arqua un sourcil.

 

-La princesse ? Honnêtement, s’il n’y avait pas eu Gigi, j’aurais peut-être tenté le coup. Elle est très… très belle, et intéressante, mais… non. Pas de double mariage en vue. Tu resteras le seul de nous deux destiné à épouser un membre de la famille princière de Monaco.

 

-Je ne pourrais même pas. Le mariage homosexuel n’est pas légal à Monaco, notre union ne serait pas reconnue dans son pays, marmonna Louis, se frottant le front.

 

-Je vois que tu t’es renseigné sur la question…

 

-Non, répliqua Louis, surtout pour effacer le rictus triomphant de Zayn. Je le savais déjà, parce que je suis le prince d’Angleterre et que j’ai étudié la situation géopolitique de l’Europe, mince !

 

Il n’ajouta pas que la princesse Anne essayait de faire changer la législation et que cela avait des chances de passer prochainement. Maintenant que Louis y réfléchissait, c’était probablement en partie à cause de son fils qu’elle se montrait si déterminée. Il se laissa retomber sur la banquette, brusquement vidé de son courage, soupirant. Puis, du coin de l’œil, il aperçut Harry à une vingtaine de mètres - en train de se balancer plus que de danser - et il aperçut du même coup le type qui se penchait à son oreille pour lui parler par-dessus la musique, et apparemment, le faire rire, parce que Louis pouvait voir ses lèvres s’étirer en un sourire.

 

Louis se releva. Il actionna ses jambes sans vraiment le réaliser, laissant Zayn derrière lui pour descendre et fendre la foule en direction de Harry, marmonnant des excuses à l’intention des gens qu’ils bousculaient et s’attirant quelques regards appréciateurs. Mais il garda les yeux fixés sur Harry, et peut-être que sa volonté désespérée revêtait un pouvoir presque physique, parce que celui-ci finit par tourner son regard dans sa direction. Harry se figea, Louis continua à avancer vers lui, et il lui sembla que les bruits du club se faisaient de plus en plus étouffés autour de lui, comme si quelqu’un baissait lentement le volume.

 

Louis avait une forte impression de _déjà vu_ depuis le début de la soirée, un rappel à la fois de ses soirées récentes dans les clubs londoniens et de cette fameuse réception avec Harry cinq ans auparavant, mais alors qu’il arrivait à la hauteur du jeune prince de Monaco, l’impression se dissipa. Ce n’était pas une répétition. Contrairement à ses dernières sorties, il n’avait pas le sentiment d’essayer d’enterrer ce qu’il ressentait, mais plutôt d’y faire face, et il se sentait à sa place. Et contrairement à la dernière fois qu’il se tenait devant Harry avec une envie de combler la distance entre eux, Louis savait ce qu’il voulait et pourquoi. Cela ne rendait pas sa vie plus facile, et il avait toujours des doutes et des angoisses, mais au moins, il ne tournait plus autour d’une confusion dont il ne saisissait pas la signification. Et il pouvait lire dans les yeux de Harry le même ressenti. Ils n’étaient plus des adolescents. Ils étaient tous les deux des hommes.

 

-Louis, dit Harry.

 

Louis devina le mot plus qu’il l’entendit, à cause du vacarme de la boîte de nuit, mais il n’y avait pas de trace sur le visage de Harry de l’embarras ou de la timidité qu’il avait montrés la veille. Louis ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire, et de lancer un regard acéré au jeune homme qui se tenait toujours à côté de Harry. Après quelques instants de silence, celui-ci soupira, ses yeux allant de Harry à Louis, et remarquant que Harry ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention, il rendit les armes :

 

-J’ai compris, marmonna-t-il, en français, mais ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre.

 

Louis le regarda s’éloigner avec satisfaction, et lorsqu’il se concentra de nouveau sur Harry, celui-ci avait haussé un sourcil, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Il ouvrit la bouche comme s’il s’apprêtait à lui poser une question, mais Louis secoua la tête, et saisit simplement sa main pour l’emmener au milieu de la foule, là où la chaleur et la musique grimpaient en intensité. Harry le suivit sans discuter, et Louis sentit ses doigts se resserrer autour des siens. Pendant un bref instant, il faillit lâcher sa main, dans un mouvement de recul, effrayé par le concept même que quelqu’un l’aperçoive si proche de Harry, puis il se rappela qu’il était dans un petit club dans le Sud de la France, que personne ne le connaissait, que personne ne le surveillait, et qu’ici, il pouvait. Il pouvait être lui-même, et toucher le garçon qui l’attirait désespérément. Bien sûr, il restait une possibilité pour qu’il soit reconnu et découvert, mais elle était mince. Elle était objectivement si mince que Louis prit une inspiration, et se força à arrêter de paniquer.

 

Harry et lui commencèrent à se mouvoir vaguement au rythme de la musique, leurs corps proches, sans s’adresser la parole. Louis plaça la main de Harry sur sa hanche, et il le sentit tressaillir derrière lui, avant de se rapprocher, plus ou moins pressé contre lui. Louis pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau, et une goutte de sueur dégoulina dans son cou. Il se rappela avec une certaine mélancolie la dernière occasion que Harry et lui avait eue de danser ensemble, lorsqu’il s’était imaginé valser avec lui de la façon dont il l’avait fait avec les autres jeunes femmes de la pièce, et il nota à quel point la situation était différente, les lumières éclatantes d’un large salon royal laissant place à la pénombre suintante d’un petit club discret, et les mouvements sages et formels remplacés par un balancement bien plus sensuel de leurs membres qui se frôlaient et s’effleuraient.  

 

Ironiquement, le DJ choisit à ce moment-là de passer un des tubes de Zayn, et Louis laissa échapper un petit rire en reconnaissant la voix de son ami. C’était en plus une chanson plutôt lascive. _Push me up against the wall, don't take it easy, you like it hard like me, it's what you need._ Harry parut également s’en rendre compte, parce que sa prise se resserra sur Louis, et il le fit brusquement pivoter vers lui. Louis chercha son regard. Un orage semblait gronder dans ses prunelles. Peut-être était-il réellement jaloux de Zayn, et il n’était d’ailleurs pas complètement à côté de la plaque. _I, I, I, I just want to watch you when you take it off_. Louis ne put résister à la tentation d’attiser la tension, et il se hissa jusqu’à son oreille pour dire :

 

-Tu sais, Zayn vient de me proposer de coucher avec lui.

 

La bouche de Harry se tordit, et il recula, lâchant le bras de Louis.

 

-Je ne te comprends pas, finit-il par dire.

 

Il avait l’air contrarié.

 

-J’ai dit non, précisa Louis.

 

Harry le fixa longuement, et si ses yeux avaient eu le pouvoir de faire partir l’objet de leur attention en flammes, Louis aurait probablement été réduit en un minuscule tas de cendres. Il posa sa main sur l’avant-bras de Harry, et hésita.

 

Louis voulait l’embrasser pour effacer la moue sur son visage.

 

Mais il se détourna soudainement.

 

-J’ai besoin d’aller aux toilettes.

 

Louis savait que Harry le suivait, mais il se força à ne pas regarder en arrière jusqu’à ce qu’il ait atteint les toilettes du club. Par une sorte de miracle, ou de signe du destin, il n’y avait personne à l’intérieur, Louis croisant simplement quelqu’un qui sortait. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, il avait remarqué une animation nouvelle au moment où il quittait la pièce principale du club, peut-être un spectacle de drag queen, ou quelque chose d’autre, ce qui expliquerait que tout le monde déserte les toilettes. 

 

Louis s’appuya sur le lavabo, ses deux mains à plat sur la céramique, regardant son visage dans le miroir, au moins trois teintes de rouge au-dessus de sa couleur habituelle, et il ouvrit le robinet pour se passer un peu d’eau fraîche sur les joues. Harry surgit quelques instants plus tard dans les toilettes, s’arrêtant à quelques pas de lui, jetant un coup d’œil autour d’eux, comme pour vérifier qu’ils étaient seuls. Louis ferma le robinet, l’observa un instant dans le miroir, puis se retourna, son dos collé au lavabo.

 

-Donc, tu sors dans des clubs gays, dit Harry, et sa voix résonna dans l’espace exigu.

 

-A vrai dire, c’est la première fois.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

-Oh. C’était juste pour tester ? Tu ne trouvais pas de boîtes classiques à ton goût ?

 

-Ce n’est pas pour ça, non.

 

Harry attendit visiblement qu’il ajoute quelque chose, mais Louis resta silencieux, baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures, les échos de la musique à l’extérieur des toilettes se faisant entendre en arrière-plan.

 

-Est-ce que tu vas continuer à te montrer si énigmatique ? soupira le prince de Monaco.

 

Louis eut un rire.

 

-Enigmatique ? Il n’y a rien d’énigmatique, Harry. Ma présence ici signifie exactement ce que tu penses qu’elle signifie.

 

Harry se tut une minute, ses joues rosissant. Louis avait envie de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de caresser sa peau.

 

-Tu es intéressé par les mecs, alors.

 

Louis avala sa salive. Puis il hocha lentement la tête.

 

-Ça ne doit pas être très surprenant pour toi.

 

-Au contraire, fit Harry, l’air sincèrement étonné.

 

-Vraiment ? Tu as oublié notre baiser ?

 

Harry secoua la tête, ses yeux trouvant ceux de Louis.

 

- _Non_. Définitivement pas.

 

Louis se sentit flatté, sentant les coins de sa bouche s’étirer malgré lui.

 

-Mais je n’avais pas à en tirer des conclusions sur ta sexualité, ajouta Harry. Surtout que… La suite des événements n’a pas vraiment été… Il y avait…

 

-Eleanor, compléta Louis, en grimaçant.

 

-Oui. Et toutes les autres filles, dit Harry, les traits un peu crispés, comme si cela le faisait souffrir physiquement d’y faire allusion.

 

-Quelles filles ? Je suis célibataire.

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Je disais ça juste par rapport aux photos de toi dans les journaux.

 

-Je n’ai pas été avec une fille depuis ma rupture en janvier.

 

-Tu n’as pas de comptes à me rendre, tu sais.

 

-Ton visage me crie l’inverse, répliqua Louis.

 

Harry se frotta le menton.

 

-Pourquoi tu t’es déshabillé dans cette suite à Vegas ?

 

Louis arqua un sourcil. C’était bien spécifique, comme question.

 

-Tu as entendu de parler de ça ?

 

Avait-il vu les photos ?

 

-C’était difficile à manquer, riposta Harry, rougissant.

 

Il avait vu les photos.

 

-C’était un pari, fit Louis, après un temps. Un défi un peu stupide, tu vois. Je ne me rappelle pas exactement, parce que j’étais déchiré, pour tout t’avouer. J’ai pris pas mal de mauvaises décisions, ces derniers temps.

 

-Pas d’orgie ?

 

Louis écarquilla les yeux.

 

-Quoi ? Non, rien ne s’est passé. Et les orgies, ce n’est pas trop mon style.

 

-Je le savais, marmonna Harry, l’air satisfait, presque triomphant.

 

Louis se demanda ce qu’il s’était imaginé sur lui, et sur cette soirée à Las Vegas. S’il avait cru qu’une espèce de scène de débauche s’était déroulée. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer. La presse n’était pas tendre avec lui, et Harry n’avait pas vraiment de moyen de savoir qu’elle racontait souvent n’importe quoi. Mais il se sentit tout de même vexé.

 

-Par contre, il paraîtrait que ça serait ton style à toi, lança-t-il.

 

Harry sursauta légèrement.

 

-Pardon ?

 

-Les orgies.

 

-Pas du tout, fit Harry catégoriquement.

 

-Je disais juste ça par rapport à ce que je vois passer sur toi sur internet, dit Louis sur un ton faussement détaché, répétant presque exactement ce que Harry avait dit quelques instants auparavant à son propos. Il semble que tu t’amuses bien à Los Angeles, avec tes… conquêtes. Dix en un mois ?

 

Harry secoua fermement la tête.

 

-Ce sont des conneries. Toutes ces rumeurs… Il n’y en a probablement pas une seule de vraie.

 

-C’est la même chose de mon côté.

 

-Je n’y ai jamais cru, se défendit Harry, et Louis lui lança un regard sceptique. Bon, d’accord, peut-être que j’y ai un peu cru… Mais honnêtement, je me doutais que c’était probablement tout autant extrapolé que ce qui se dit sur moi.

 

-On a tous les deux une sacrée réputation, fit Louis.

 

-Une fausse réputation.

 

-C’est toujours un peu inclus dans le concept de réputation, tu ne crois pas ?

 

-Mmh… Philosophique.

 

Harry fit un pas vers lui.

 

-Je suis content pour toi. Que tu en sois arrivé… à assumer d’aimer aussi les hommes.

 

-Aussi ? releva Louis.

 

-Tu n’es pas bisexuel ?

 

-Nope.

 

Cela aurait été trop facile.  

 

-Oh. Désolé. Gay, alors ?

 

-Oui. Toi ?

 

-Même chose, répondit Harry avec empressement, s’avançant encore, et prenant délicatement la main de Louis dans la sienne, comme surpris par sa propre audace. Je veux dire, je suis gay. Je n’ai pas vraiment été intéressé par une fille depuis… toi, en fait. Et j’ai arrêté de prétendre peu de temps après.

 

Louis baissa la tête pour dissimuler son sourire.

 

-Cool, lâcha-t-il, et il n’eut pas le temps d’en dire plus, parce qu’un raclement de gorge résonna derrière eux.

 

Un type blond les regardait avec amusement.

 

-Je ne voulais pas interrompre votre petit drame, parce que c’était distrayant, et franchement, je ne serais pas contre voir deux beaux gars comme vous s’embrasser, mais j’aimerais bien me laver les mains.

 

Louis s’écarta du lavabo avec un rire un peu embarrassé, et il attendit que l'Américain blond soit sorti des toilettes pour tirer Harry dans l’une des cabines, fermant le verrou derrière lui et s’appuyant contre la porte.

 

Ils se regardèrent. Louis avait l’impression d’être à bout de souffle, comme s’il venait de courir un marathon.

 

-Très classe, lâcha Harry à voix basse en désignant la cuvette derrière lui.

 

C’était vrai que ces toilettes étaient un peu glauques.

 

-C’est plutôt excitant.

 

Harry passa un bras autour de la taille de Louis, qui se laissa faire, secouant la tête d’un air amusé.

 

-Ça pourrait être le décor d’une scène de crime. Il manque juste la flaque de sang.

 

-Encore plus excitant.

 

-Louis, voilà qui est bien scandaleux... Les tabloïds se feraient une joie de raconter cette anecdote.

 

Louis se tendit immédiatement.

 

-Harry…

 

-C’était de l’humour.

 

-Je sais, mais… Personne ne peut savoir, d’accord ? Personne ne doit savoir que je suis…

 

Harry avait les sourcils froncés.

 

-Je ne comptais pas appeler la presse. Je ne suis pas _out_ , moi non plus, d’abord, et jamais je ne -

 

Louis ne le laissa pas achever sa phrase. Il jeta un bras autour de son cou, et joignit leurs lèvres, envoyant tous ses scrupules par-dessus bord. Harry resta figé pendant une seconde, puis il se laissa aller dans le baiser, resserrant ses bras autour de la taille de Louis, et l’attirant contre lui. Leurs bouches s’ouvrirent, leurs visages s’inclinant spontanément pour s’emboiter parfaitement. La saveur de leurs langues entrelacées paraissait à la fois familière, et nouvelle. Louis sentait que Harry l’embrassait avec plus de confiance, et que ce qu’on pouvait prendre pour une certaine gaucherie n’était que de l’impatience. Ses gestes étaient plus sûrs, son corps plus ferme. Il était plus entreprenant, aussi. La dernière fois, le contact était resté plutôt chaste. Cette fois, les mains de Harry se faisaient pressantes, et Louis sentait le désir monter en lui, d’une façon qui n’avait rien d’abstraite. Ils s’embrassèrent avec avidité jusqu’à ce que Louis se détache pour reprendre son souffle, la respiration saccadée. Harry avait les lèvres humides et les pommettes écarlates.

 

-Tu vois, qu’est-ce que je disais à propos de notre différence de taille… murmura Louis, levant une main pour caresser son visage. C’est pratique.

 

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur.

 

-Pour s’embrasser, explicita Louis.

 

Harry le ramena contre lui pour s’emparer de nouveau de sa bouche. Louis passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant, et lorsqu’il tira sur une mèche, Harry gémit contre ses lèvres. Louis regrettait de ne pas avoir passé ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry à seize ans, lorsqu’ils ressemblaient à un nid de boucles sur sa tête, alors il tira dessus encore une fois, pour se rattraper. Harry frissonna.

 

-Tu aimes ça ?

 

Louis n’avait jamais été particulièrement canaille dans les moments intimes. En fait, il se trouvait même plutôt ennuyeux. Il avait toujours fait l’amour de façon nette et maîtrisée. Il n’avait jamais d’efforts pour sortir de sa zone de confort, n’avait jamais ressenti de désir insupportable. Mais Harry libérait une nouvelle dimension de sa personnalité et de ses envies.

 

Harry passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Louis et effleura sa chute de reins, la peau de Louis s’embrasant sous ses paumes, puis ses doigts se glissèrent sous la ceinture de son jean, et Louis eut peur de défaillir. Il était soudainement plus que conscient de son érection, lourde dans son pantalon, et il voulait la presser contre la cuisse de Harry, et glisser sa jambe entre les siennes, pour voir si lui aussi était excité.

 

Et puis…

 

Son téléphone portable vibra dans la poche arrière de son jean, le bruit sourd impossible à ignorer dans le calme des toilettes.

 

Les mains de Harry s’immobilisèrent sur sa peau, et il se recula, un peu haletant, mais Louis secoua la tête, et attrapa son visage pour l’embrasser encore. Il était peut-être le prince d’Angleterre, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il devait être joignable en permanence.

 

Son téléphone sonna une deuxième fois. Puis une troisième fois, insistant.

 

-Je devrais… fit Louis en lâchant Harry, lui lançant un regard d’excuse.

 

-Pas de problème…

 

Louis récupéra le téléphone au fond de sa poche, et jeta un œil à l’écran. C’était Johnny, et il soupira, rajustant son tee-shirt, comme si son garde du corps pouvait voir ce qu’il était en train de faire.

 

-Oui ? répondit-il, ne pouvant cacher le fond d’agacement dans sa voix, sans quitter Harry des yeux.

 

-Votre Altesse, je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais je suis un peu inquiet, il y a du grabuge devant le club.

 

Apparemment, une bagarre avait éclaté dans la rue, et la police arrivait, l’incident ne semblant pas terminé. Johnny suggérait que Louis quitte la boîte de nuit, par mesure de sûreté.

 

-Johnny, je suis sûr que ce n’est pas si grave, fit Louis, sourcils froncés.

 

-Si vous voulez rester, laissez-moi au moins vous rejoindre pour assurer une protection plus rapprochée, insista Johnny.

 

Louis fit la moue. Il avait un garde du corps un peu trop prudent, et un peu trop professionnel.

 

-Non. D’accord. J’arrive, céda-t-il.

 

Harry avait l’air un peu alarmé.

 

-Rien de grave, le rassura Louis. Mais je dois y aller.

 

-Tu me fais le coup de Cendrillon ?

 

Louis eut un rire.

 

-Ça pourrait marcher, si je n’étais pas moi aussi un prince.

 

-C’est la version moderne. Tout le monde fait partie de la noblesse, tout le monde est indépendant financièrement, et il ne reste que l’aspect romantique du conte.

 

Louis déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Harry, avant de se tourner pour ouvrir la porte.

 

Harry lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir.

 

-Louis…

 

Louis le regarda.

 

-La dernière fois qu’on s’est embrassé et que tu m’as laissé comme ça, tu t’es mis en couple avec quelqu’un d’autre juste après, fit Harry, hésitant.

 

Il y avait une question claire dans sa voix, et de l’appréhension dans ses yeux.

 

Et Louis savait qu’il devrait être honnête. Il ne devrait pas le rassurer. Il devrait lui dire qu’il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il faisait, qu’il ne savait pas si l’attirance qu’il ressentait pour lui pouvait mener quelque part, et qu’il n’avait rien à lui offrir. Il devrait lui dire qu’il ne savait pas quels mots mettre sur ce qu’il y avait entre eux. Il devrait lui dire que ce n’était qu’un baiser, qu’il ne signifiait rien, et qu’il ne pouvait rien lui promettre pour la suite. Peut-être même qu’il devrait lui dire au revoir, quitter Monaco, ne pas regarder en arrière, et tourner la page sur Harry, parce que c’était la décision la plus sage, et qu’il aurait dû le faire juste après le Grand Prix.

 

Mais Louis voulait s’excuser, aussi. Il voulait lui dire qu’il était désolé de l’avoir traité comme s’il n’était qu’un accident de parcours, de l’avoir humilié en séduisant une autre personne juste après, de ne jamais lui avoir reparlé, de l’avoir évité pendant des mois. Il voulait lui dire que leur baiser à Windsor avait été l’un des instants les plus cruciaux de sa vie.

 

Louis ne fit rien de tout cela. A la place, il dit simplement :

 

-Oui, eh bien… Je ne pense pas que ça va arriver cette fois.

 

Et il emporta avec lui le sourire de Harry, et le goût de ses lèvres, et la douceur de sa peau, alors qu’il sortait des toilettes et cherchait Zayn du regard avant de rejoindre Johnny.

 

_~ H ~_

 

 

Harry avait compris qu’il était perdu à la minute où il avait posé les yeux sur Louis près du circuit du Grand Prix, et que ses sentiments d’adolescent avaient ressurgi à la vitesse lumière, mais il avait essayé de garder de la distance. De ne pas trop interpréter les signes que Louis semblait lui envoyer, de ne pas se faire une montagne de la moindre interaction entre eux, de ne pas se faire d’idées sur sa sexualité, et de se rappeler que le prince allait probablement quitter Monaco sans que rien ne se soit passé entre eux. Il avait échoué, mais il avait essayé. Vraiment.

 

Mais après la soirée de la veille, c’était devenu une pure impossibilité.

 

Lorsque Louis l’avait laissé dans les toilettes du Glam, Harry était resté quelque peu hébété, les lèvres encore frémissantes, partagé entre l’envie d’aller s’allonger sur le divan d’un-e psychologue pour sangloter, et celle de rentrer chez lui pour se masturber frénétiquement jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuive. Il avait choisi la deuxième option, sans la mort, évidemment, bien que les émotions de la soirée et son orgasme l’aient fait presque immédiatement sombrer dans le sommeil.

 

La première chose qu’il fit en se réveillant fut de vérifier si Louis lui avait envoyé un message, parce que oui, cela y était, il avait atteint ce point de pathétique, et il n’y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Rien d’intéressant ne s’afficha sur son iPhone, et Harry se laissa retomber dans son lit en soupirant. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder pendant quelques instants, et il le mena directement à la sensation des lèvres de Louis sur les siennes. Il remua un peu sous ses draps, pliant les jambes, le désir fusant de nouveau en lui.

 

Louis était attiré par les hommes. Louis était attiré par lui. Louis le voulait.

 

Harry se força à sortir de son lit avant que la situation dans son boxer ne devienne plus préoccupante, et qu’il ne fasse rien d’autre de sa journée que de ressasser les mêmes questionnements incessants et les mêmes images de Louis dansant contre lui dans le club, et touchant sa peau.

 

Il avait besoin d’en parler à quelqu’un, et il hésita à appeler l’un de ses amis proches, Liam, qu’il avait rencontré à Paris, et qui était actuellement à New York où sa famille habitait, mais il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer la situation sans lui révéler trop de détails. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu’il s’agissait de Louis, même s’il lui faisait confiance.

 

Harry se souvenait de la peur évidente qui avait traversé les yeux de Louis quand il avait plaisanté sur la possibilité que la presse fasse un article sur leur soirée. Il se rappelait aussi qu’il lui avait demandé un club _discret_.

 

Clairement, le prince d’Angleterre ne voulait pas que ses penchants homosexuels s’ébruitent. C’était compréhensible. Harry comprenait d’autant plus que lui-même cachait soigneusement sa propre sexualité depuis des années, bien qu’il fasse de moins en moins d’efforts, pour être honnête. Il devait respecter le fait que Louis y attache encore plus d’importance.

 

Alors il renonça à se confier à quelqu’un d’extérieur, et erra dans le palais à la recherche de sa sœur, avant de se rappeler qu’elle avait accompagné leur mère à une brève conférence de presse où elle devait faire une déclaration concernant une décision des Etats-Unis sur des accords économiques avec l’Europe. Harry était heureux qu’on ne lui ait pas demandé de venir lui aussi, car il aurait été incapable de réfléchir à un sujet sérieux.

 

Il renonça à essayer de se remettre aux dossiers qui l’attendaient dans son bureau, et alla s’installer sur une chambre longue dans le jardin, profitant des rayons de soleil du matin, remontant son fil Instagram pendant au moins une demi-heure. Puis il ouvrit le roman qu’il avait apporté, mais il finit par piquer du nez dessus. Il n’était même pas si fatigué, s’étant couché vers une heure et demi du matin, mais c’était comme si une langueur s’était emparée de lui, comme si son corps sentait qu’il ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien parce qu’il était dans l’attente.

 

Harry se réveilla avec un début de coup de soleil sur le front et un message de Louis sur son téléphone. L’appareil était posé sur son torse, et il manqua de le faire tomber.

 

Louis lui demandait s’il voulait se joindre à eux pour une promenade en yacht dans la journée.

 

_Louis lui demandait…_

 

Harry avait tapé une réponse positive avant même d’avoir fini de lire la question. Il aurait accepté même si Louis lui avait proposé d’aller ramasser des tomates, de peindre des tags dans le tunnel Rainier, ou de faire une bataille de cupcakes.

 

*

 

Le message de Louis était assez clair pour que Harry ne s’attende pas à ce qu’ils se retrouvent seuls tous les deux, et il s’était préparé à ne pas aborder le sujet de la soirée de la veille, mais il n’avait pas vraiment réfléchi à comment il allait se comporter avec lui en présence de Zayn, Oli et Johnny.

 

Il les avait rejoints dans le port Hercule, et en l’apercevant sur le ponton de bois, Louis lui avait fait un grand sourire, qui montait jusqu’à ses yeux et en plissait les coins, et Harry avait senti une douce chaleur monter dans sa poitrine. Après l’avoir salué, Louis était resté distant, se conduisant un peu comme si Harry lui faisait une visite de courtoisie officielle. Harry avait rapidement compris qu’il était surtout anxieux à l’idée que quelqu’un les voit dans le port, parce qu’une fois en mer, lorsqu’ils furent seulement entourés par l’eau bleutée à des centaines de mètres à la ronde, la côte se transformant en un horizon flou, loin des regards et des appareils photo, Louis se détendit considérablement.

 

-Tu sais, je suis un peu vexé que tu aies loué un yacht Heesen, dit Harry à Louis alors qu’ils étaient installés dans les canapés sur le pont intermédiaire.

 

Il ne savait même pas qu’on pouvait se procurer un tel bateau pour une seule après-midi, mais il se doutait que le statut de prince d’Angleterre devait permettre d’accéder à peu près à tout ce qu’on voulait, tout comme celui de prince de Monaco, d’ailleurs.

 

-Pourquoi ?

 

-Hum, parce que j’aurais pu te prêter un yacht encore mieux ? fit Harry avec un petit rire. Je me sens presque gêné d’être sur celui-là.

 

-Tu possèdes un yacht ?

 

-Pas moi, mais ma mère est littéralement présidente du Yacht Club de Monaco.

 

-Arrête de te vanter, fit Louis, mais Harry pouvait voir qu’il le taquinait.

 

-Je ne me vante pas ! Juste, on aurait pu emprunter n’importe quel yacht. Même le Tuiga.

 

-Ce n’est pas un bateau à voile ? demanda Zayn.

 

Le Tuiga était en effet un voilier de course, le voilier amiral du Yacht Club. Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Il y a aussi un moteur. Et au pire, j’aurais pu le manœuvrer, avec un ou deux membres d’équipage.

 

-Tu sais naviguer ?

 

-Vaguement.

 

Harry se sentit assez fier de son jeu de mots. Oli laissa échapper un rire, et Louis secoua la tête en souriant. Il se pencha vers Harry, qui était assis à sa gauche.

 

-C’est plutôt attractif, que tu aies des connaissances en navigation, souffla-t-il. On aurait dû se passer de pilote pour la balade, et te laisser prendre les commandes.

 

Harry sentit ses joues chauffer malgré lui, plus à cause de la proximité de Louis que de ce qu’il disait. Louis se laissa de nouveau aller contre le dossier du canapé, et soupira :

 

-Ma famille n’a plus de yacht depuis les années 2000.

 

-Vraiment ? fit Zayn.

 

Louis lui lança un regard un peu incrédule.

 

-On est amis depuis des années. Tu le saurais, si j’avais un yacht !

 

-Pas faux. J’espère bien que tu m’aurais emmené dessus.

 

Harry sentit une pointe d’acidité dans sa poitrine en imaginant Louis et Zayn se prélasser en mer en tête à tête. Même si leur baiser dans les toilettes était venu infirmer la possibilité que Louis soit attiré par son ami, Harry n’avait pas oublié la proposition dont Louis avait cru bon de lui faire part. Il se rapprocha un peu de Louis sur le canapé, qui sembla le remarquer, mais ne dit rien.

 

-Le Britannia a été réformé il y a une éternité, expliqua Louis. Et comme un yacht coûte une fortune, ce n’était pas exactement la priorité du pays d’en fournir un nouveau aux souverains.

 

Il lança un clin d’œil en direction de Harry.

 

-Mais ce n’est pas grave, puisqu’apparemment je peux me faire entretenir et profiter de ce qui appartient à d’autres princes.

 

Harry se mordit la langue pour éviter de répondre quelque chose comme _tout ce qui est à moi est à toi_ , ou _je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux et plus_ , mais il imaginait que cela devait se lire sur son visage de toute façon.

 

La conversation continua, légère et amusante, et Harry se surprit à se plonger complètement dans les paroles de Louis. Il aimait son humour gentiment moqueur, et son ironie parfois acérée, deux traits qu’il possédait déjà lorsqu’ils étaient plus jeunes, mais aussi la maturité et l’intelligence qui perçaient dans sa voix lorsqu’il faisait des remarques plus réfléchies, qui touchaient à l’actualité ou sa fonction de prince. Harry aimait vraiment l’homme que Louis était devenu. Ce n’était pas seulement une attirance physique, et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il était supposé faire de cela. Ils finirent par se diriger tous vers le pont supérieur dans l’idée de profiter du bain de soleil.

 

-Tu ne veux pas ouvrir du champagne, histoire de compléter le tableau, _« les riches en vacances »_? lança Harry alors qu’il montait les marches à la suite de Louis.

 

Louis se retourna vers lui pour lui lancer un petit sourire.

 

-Je préfère rester au Coca Cola, mais vas-y, va chercher une bouteille, si tu as envie.

 

Honnêtement, ce dont Harry avait réellement envie, c’était de faire gicler le champagne sur le corps nu de Louis et de le lécher ensuite. Autant s’en passer complètement, si c’était pour ne pas réaliser ce fantasme.

 

Johnny demanda à Louis s’il pouvait s’isoler un moment à l’intérieur pour passer un coup de fil. Louis parut surpris qu’il ait besoin de sa permission, comme s’il oubliait que Johnny était son employé, et laissa échapper un _bien sûr_.

 

-Ce n’est pas comme si quelque chose risquait de m’arriver sur un yacht en plein milieu de l’océan, de toute façon.

 

-On pourrait couler, fit remarquer Harry.

 

-Certes, mais dans ce cas, on serait tous dans le même bateau…

 

Harry pouffa, et Louis sourit.

 

-… et ce n’est pas avoir un garde du corps qui m’aidera.

 

-Ne me sous-estimez pas, Sir. Je serais tout à fait capable de vous sauver d’un naufrage, intervint Johnny d’un air grave.

 

-C’était une plaisanterie, je n’envisageais pas réellement cette situation, s’exclama Louis.

 

-Mais moi, je l’ai envisagée, répliqua Johnny, avant de les laisser.

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel, et se tourna vers Harry.

 

-J’imagine que tu dois être d’accord avec lui, mais laisse-moi quand même dire que je trouve qu’il prend tout ça un peu trop au sérieux.

 

-Je suis d’accord avec lui, répondit Harry, surtout pour le taquiner, parce que lui-même ne se promenait pratiquement jamais avec de la sécurité.

 

Louis lui tira la langue :

 

-Tu peux parler, tu m’as dit toi-même que tu détestais avoir des gardes du corps autour de toi, que tu préférais te sentir libre et « comme tout le monde » !  

 

C’était vrai. Harry l’avait mentionné lorsqu’ils se rendaient à la bibliothèque du palais après le dîner, deux jours auparavant. Ce n’était pas un argument tout à fait recevable, puisqu’il doutait qu’il reçoive autant de menaces de mort que le prince d’Angleterre, mais il se sentit stupidement joyeux à l’idée que Louis retienne de tels détails de leurs discussions.

 

-J’aimerais quand même que Johnny se détende un peu sur le protocole, ajouta celui-ci. Tu imagines qu’il refuse de m’appeler Louis, même en privé ? Il insiste pour utiliser mon titre, il dit qu’il a l’impression d’être irrespectueux, sinon !

 

-Oh, je croyais que c’était quelque chose convenu entre vous.

 

-Mais pas du tout, je lui ai dit de m’appeler par mon prénom des dizaines de fois. Tout le monde le fait ! La plupart des gens qui travaillent au palais, la moitié m’ont vu grandir…

 

La voix de Louis s’était radoucie en disant cela, montrant clairement de l’affection pour son personnel, et Harry soupira intérieurement, charmé.  

 

-Oli, Niall… poursuivit le prince de Galles. Bon, Niall vient d’une famille noble irlandaise, donc ça ne compte pas vraiment.

 

Louis retira soudainement son tee-shirt, restant simplement dans son short de bain rouge, et Harry n’était pas exactement prêt à soutenir cette vision. Il dut se concentrer sur les rayons de soleil qui se reflétaient joliment sur les cheveux de Louis pour éviter de fixer son torse, qui était discrètement tatoué, un détail que Harry n’avait jamais remarqué auparavant – peut-être parce qu’il n’avait jamais vu Louis à moitié nu d’aussi près – et qui lui donnait envie de se jeter dans la mer pour se rafraîchir. Mais Louis voulait bronzer, et Harry n’avait pas l’intention de gaspiller une seule minute passée en sa compagnie.

 

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Louis se glisser sur le bain de soleil.

 

-Tu ne vas pas mettre de crème solaire ?

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Quoi ? riposta Harry. Tu vas cramer en dix minutes, avec la réverbération de l’eau et ta peau d’Anglais habituée seulement à la pluie !

 

-Je défendrais bien notre pays, mais je pense que Harry a raison, dit Oli, qui avait déjà ouvert un tube de crème.

 

-Non mais toi ce n’est pas pareil, tu es… blafard ! lança Louis, déjà confortablement installé. Moi, je suis naturellement fait pour absorber le soleil. Pas besoin de protection.

 

Harry haussa les épaules et s’allongea sur le dos sur les coussins en cuir à côté de lui, ajustant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Il était extrêmement conscient du corps chaud de Louis à quelques centimètres du sien, mais il se força à rester tranquille, écoutant d’une oreille la conversation de Zayn et Oli, se détendant, bercé peu à peu par le mouvement du yacht et par la chaleur agréable du soleil.

 

-Harry, chuchota soudain Louis.

 

Harry fut tiré de son assoupissement et ouvrit brusquement les yeux, tournant la tête pour trouver le visage de Louis tout près du sien, affichant un sourire un peu contrit. Il était très mignon, allongé sur le ventre, les yeux brillants, et le cœur de Harry manqua un battement.

 

-Mon dos est en train de brûler.

 

Harry eut un petit rire, se redressant sur un coude.

 

-Je te l’avais dit.

 

-Ouais, ouais, tu avais raison, content ?

 

-Je ne suis pas content que tu aies un coup de soleil, non… Mais je te l’avais dit.

 

-Tu es un gamin.

 

-Ce n’est pas moi qui aie refusé de mettre de la crème solaire ! Désolé, mais même ma filleule de sept ans accepte le concept.

 

Louis se redressa sur le bain de soleil, faisant la moue, tentant de regarder son dos par-dessus son épaule. Harry tendit la main pour effleurer sa peau, qui paraissait en effet très rouge à l’endroit des omoplates. Il la caressa un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, et Louis lui jeta un regard lourd de sens.

 

-Aide-moi à mettre de la crème ?

 

Harry se demanda si Louis ne prenait pas plaisir à le tourmenter, tandis qu’il étalait la crème sur ses épaules en s’interdisant de descendre plus bas et de profiter de ce geste parfaitement innocent d’une façon un peu moins innocente, et il pensait que la réponse était certainement affirmative, à en juger par le petit sourire sur le visage de Louis, montrant qu’il avait dû remarquer la légère agitation de Harry. Au moment où Harry finit de couvrir soigneusement Louis de crème et où il se rallongea à côté de lui, tentant de retrouver une expression détachée, Zayn et Oli annoncèrent qu’ils voulaient aller fumer de l’autre côté du bateau. Harry secoua la tête lorsqu’ils lui proposèrent de les accompagner.

 

-Lou, tu viens ? lança Zayn.

 

-Non, merci, ça ira, fit Louis nonchalamment.

 

-Une autre bonne résolution ?

 

-Disons que c’est ça.

 

Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Louis une fois que Zayn et Oli se furent éclipsés.

 

-J’ai dit à Zayn que j’avais pris la résolution de boire moins d’alcool, expliqua Louis, assis sur les genoux, jambes repliées sous lui, tandis que Harry était toujours étendu sur le dos. Je n’avais pas vraiment prévu de l’appliquer aussi à la cigarette, mais après tout, ça ne pourra pas me faire de mal.

 

-Je ne te retiens pas si tu changes d’avis et que tu veux les rejoindre.

 

-Non. Je… je veux rester avec toi, dit Louis, et Harry était plutôt sûr que la rougeur qui monta à ses pommettes alors qu’il prononçait cette phrase n’avait rien à voir avec un coup de soleil.

 

Harry leva la main pour caresser le bras de Louis. Leurs regards s’entremêlèrent.

 

Louis se pencha vers Harry pour l’embrasser. Harry avait attendu cela toute l’après-midi, et il eut l’impression de pouvoir respirer de nouveau lorsque leurs bouches entrèrent en contact. Il se redressa pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser et glisser sa main autour du cou de Louis, qui finit par l’enjamber. Harry émit une sorte de hoquet lorsque leurs hanches rentrèrent en contact, qui aurait été assez embarrassant si Louis n’avait pas saisi son visage entre ses paumes pour l’embrasser encore, et encore. Visiblement, lui aussi s’était contenu jusqu’ici, et Harry se demanda si Louis était inconfortable à l’idée de montrer leur proximité devant les autres passagers du yacht, bien qu’ils soient probablement tous au courant de la sexualité de Louis. Zayn, en tout cas, avait l’air parfaitement au courant. Harry posa sa main sur la cuisse de Louis, et enfonça ses doigts dans sa peau. La respiration du prince de Galles eut un sursaut. Harry en fut satisfait. Ils s’embrassèrent pendant une éternité dans cette position, une éternité qui parut bien trop courte à Harry, et lorsque Louis se détacha de lui, il lui renvoya une moue plaintive.

 

Le prince d’Angleterre se rallongea à côté de lui, sans le quitter des yeux, leurs jambes emmêlées. Il caressa le visage de Harry avec ses phalanges :

 

-Tu es éblouissant, murmura-t-il.

 

Harry s’avança pour déposer un autre baiser sur ses lèvres, le cœur frémissant. Mon dieu, il voulait toucher Louis. Il voulait baisser son short, il voulait le déshabiller ici, en plein jour, sur ce yacht, à l’extérieur, sous le soleil, mais Louis avait rétabli un semblant de distance entre leurs corps, et peut-être que cela signifiait qu’il voulait ralentir, qu’il voulait s’en tenir à s’embrasser pour l’instant. Ou peut-être qu’il ne souhaitait juste pas que ses amis les surprennent. Harry hésita à lui poser directement la question, parce que c’était vraiment le genre de choses dont deux personnes qui étaient- qui _se fréquentaient_ devraient parler, mais Zayn et Oli remontèrent sur le pont supérieur à ce moment précis, et Louis se redressa sur les coussins.

 

C’était donc leur destin que de se faire interrompre par quelqu’un de l’entourage de Louis. Harry soupira. Il baissa les yeux sur son propre corps, et réalisa qu’il avait une érection très visible. Il rougit et s’éclaircit la gorge. Cette fois, il devrait vraiment aller faire trempette, si possible avant que les autres occupants du yacht se rendent compte de son état.

 

-Je vais me baigner, clama-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds.

 

Il tenta de garder sa main à un endroit stratégique pour cacher son entrejambe, mais il vit Zayn lui lancer un regard moqueur.

 

-Je- j’y vais, répéta-t-il.

 

Il marcha d’un pas mécanique vers l’escalier pour descendre du pont et se diriger vers l’échelle qui menait droit dans la mer Méditerranée.

 

-Mais Harry, attends, le yacht n’est même pas à l’arrêt !

 

*

 

Lorsque le yacht fut immobilisé au large d’une crique discrète, Harry plongea dans l’eau, fendant la surface et s’enfonçant dans la mer quelques instants avant de remonter à la surface.

 

Louis le suivit quelques minutes plus tard, nageant énergiquement vers lui, et il laissa Harry glisser un bras trempé autour de sa taille pour l’embrasser. Avant que Zayn et Oli ne les rejoignent, que Johnny ne se penche par-dessus bord pour vérifier que tout allait bien, et que Louis ne se dégage doucement.

 

-Tu me rends fou, admit Harry alors qu’ils s’enveloppaient dans de larges serviettes de bain, une fois revenus sur le pont du yacht.

 

Louis le fixa pendant quelques instants, frottant ses cheveux humides avec sa serviette. Puis il dit finalement, en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure :

 

-Tant mieux.

 

Harry envisagea de retourner immédiatement dans l’eau.

 

*

 

Lorsqu’ils rentrèrent au port, le soir tombait. Harry quitta Louis et les autres à l’endroit même où il les avait retrouvés quelques heures plus tôt. Il hésita une minute, mais Louis ne lui proposa pas de les accompagner à leur hôtel ou de terminer la soirée ensemble d’une quelconque façon. Harry n’osa pas demander lui-même, préférant laisser l’initiative à Louis pour l’instant, le laissant aller à son rythme.

 

Louis lui serra la main pour le saluer, et Harry en fut un peu blessé, mais il comprenait. Sans doute devrait-il se rappeler que lui aussi devait se montrer discret sur ses relations avec la gente masculine.

 

Soudainement, il eut peur que cela soit un véritable au revoir. Il essaya de se raisonner, en se disant que ce n’était pas si grave si son ébauche d’il ne savait trop quoi avec Louis s’arrêtait là, s’il rentrait à Londres le lendemain en laissant derrière lui leurs quelques baisers. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher l’angoisse de monter en lui. Il se sentit ridicule. Dans un coin de sa tête, Harry se dit qu’il ne devrait pas montrer à Louis à quel point il avait envie de le revoir, parce qu’il était sûr que cela ne servirait qu’à le faire fuir. Mais en même temps, il n’avait pas très bien caché ce qu’il ressentait. Louis n’était pas aveugle. Et il l’avait invité aujourd’hui quand même. Cela devait bien signifier qu’il l’encourageait.

Harry l’espérait, parce qu’il ne voulait vraiment pas que ce jour soit la dernière occasion qu’il ait jamais de prendre Louis dans ses bras et d’embrasser ses lèvres.

 

-Tu as besoin qu’on te dépose au palais ? demanda Louis, sans doute interpellé par le silence dans lequel Harry était tombé.

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Non, c’est bon, je pense que je vais marcher. J’ai besoin de… prendre l’air.

 

-Comme tu veux, fit Louis.

 

Harry décela un regret dans sa voix. Peut-être voulait-il prolonger leur moment ensemble. Ou peut-être que Harry prenait simplement ses désirs pour la réalité.

 

-Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu vas rentrer en Angleterre ?

 

Louis cligna des yeux.

 

-Hum, oui ? Je n’ai pas prévu de m’installer ici.

 

Harry eut un petit rire.

 

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire… Ne te moque pas de moi.

_Ne me torture pas encore plus_ , supplia-t-il intérieurement.  

 

-Eh bien, Harry, oui, je vais rentrer en Angleterre un jour. Mais si la question était, est-ce que je vais rentrer en Angleterre _tout de suite maintenant_ , la réponse est non.

 

-Et demain ?

 

Louis marqua un temps d’arrêt.

 

-Non. Je ne rentrerai pas demain non plus.

 

-D’accord, exhala Harry.

 

Son regard s’attarda sur le visage de Louis.

 

-D’accord, répéta-t-il.

 

*

 

La semaine qui s’écoula ensuite fut à la fois une grande source de joie et une grande source de frustration pour Harry.

 

Louis tint sa parole, et il resta à Monaco. Et il fit aussi ce que Harry souhaitait de toutes ses forces : il continua à lui proposer de passer du temps ensemble. Il n’eut même pas besoin d’aller le chercher, parce que Louis le relançait chaque jour de lui-même, semblant presque partir du principe que Harry n’avait rien d’autre à faire que d’arpenter la Principauté en sa compagnie. En réalité, Harry avait des choses à faire, des rendez-vous, des tâches, des personnes à rappeler, des courriers à signer, mais il se comportait comme si ce n’était pas le cas, annulant ou déplaçant tous ses plans au fur et à mesure, profitant de la présence de Louis comme s’il était assoiffé depuis des siècles, qu’il avait finalement trouvé une source d’eau, et qu’il s’en gavait avant qu’elle ne lui soit retirée de nouveau.

 

Le seul problème, c’était que Louis et lui se voyaient toujours dans des lieux publics, et toujours avec Zayn, Oli, et bien sûr, Johnny.

 

                               

 

Un jour, ils allèrent à la plage, et s’étendirent sur des transats confortables avec des cocktails offerts par le bar, parce que le gérant avait reconnu Harry lorsqu’il était allé commander, naturellement. La famille princière fréquentait régulièrement les lieux. Harry ne savait pas si c’était parce que Louis était conscient qu’ils n’étaient pas exactement passés incognito, mais le prince de Galles se montra assez distant. Harry et lui eurent de grandes discussions passionnées – _« Harry, ce n’est pas Daenerys qui doit monter sur le trône de fer, c’est Arya ! »,_ mais Louis fronça les sourcils quand Harry fit mine de passer un bras autour de lui.

 

-Relax, je récupère juste ma casquette, précisa-t-il, même s’il aurait bien posé sa main sur l’épaule de Louis au passage.

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Désolé, c’est juste que…

 

Miami Plage était une plage privée, mais ouverte à toute personne qui avait les moyens de s’acquitter du tarif d’entrée. Elle était surtout fréquentée par des gens aisés, mais le temps était magnifique et c’était la fin de l’après-midi, ce qui la rendait assez bondée.

 

-Oui. Il y a du monde, fit Harry. Et en plus, j’ai été repéré, alors… Il vaut mieux être prudents.

 

Louis lui sourit, mais Harry se sentit un peu morose.

 

-Hé, ne fais pas cette tête, dit doucement Louis en cherchant ses yeux.

 

-Je crois que j’aurais préféré que l’on retourne sur le yacht, murmura Harry.

 

Il se rendait compte seulement après coup combien il s’était senti à l’abri, et libre, lorsqu’ils étaient seulement entre eux, au large de Monaco. Louis était différent dans un lieu plus exposé. Il se conduisait de façon particulièrement platonique. Harry appréciait cette version de Louis, parce qu’il était toujours hilarant, intelligent, délicat, mais il appréciait encore plus la version de Louis qui l’embrassait et se coulait dans le creux de ses bras.

 

-Je crois que moi aussi, admit Louis.

 

Il prit la main de Harry dans la sienne pendant quelques secondes avant de la relâcher.

 

-La prochaine fois, ajouta-t-il.

 

Et Harry sentit son cœur faire une galipette, parce que Louis avait parlé d’une prochaine fois avec lui.

 

Un autre jour, ils allèrent au musée océanographique de Monaco. Cela avait beau être encore plus public que leur après-midi sur la plage, Harry était sincèrement enthousiaste pour cette sortie-là, parce qu’il aimait beaucoup le musée, un imposant bâtiment qui se dressait sur le Rocher, et il en était assez fier. Même s’il n’avait pas grand-chose à voir avec sa création -survenue plus d’un siècle auparavant - ou son organisation, il avait été associé au plan de relance orchestré par sa mère il y avait quelques années, et s’était investi surtout depuis sa majorité comme mécène (et parrain de plusieurs poissons). Si Zayn et Oli se montrèrent surtout intéressés par l’aquarium -et Harry les comprenait, parce que c’était un formidable aquarium, objectivement, Louis suivit patiemment Harry à travers les expositions moins vivantes, écoutant avec attention les bribes d’explication qu’il lui donnait.

 

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais si passionné par les squelettes de baleine, dit Louis, tête levée vers le fameux squelette suspendue dans la galerie, au milieu des groupes scolaires et des touristes.  

 

-J’aime juste la faune marine, marmonna Harry, rougissant un peu.

 

Louis posa sa main sur son bras.

 

-Hé, je ne sous-entendais pas que c’était ennuyeux. Au contraire.

 

-J’ai été élevé dans l’idée que la protection du littoral était importante…

 

-Et c’est vrai. D’ailleurs, l’Angleterre est aussi un pays porté sur la mer, puisque c’est une île… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je signale ça, c’est évident, murmura Louis en fronçant les sourcils, l’air embarrassé. Tout ça pour dire que ce n’est pas plus mal que je me reconnecte à cet aspect de la nation, et pas seulement aux beaux palais.

 

Harry acquiesça. Il n’osait pas bouger de peur que Louis retire sa main.

 

-Tu veux… Tu veux monter voir ce qu’il y a sur la mezzanine, alors ?

 

-C’est un euphémisme ?  

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Rien, marmonna Louis. J’ai l’esprit mal tourné.

 

Harry n’avait aucun problème avec les sous-entendus sexuels, mais il préférait que Louis les fasse dans un lieu où ils pourraient enchaîner sur l’action correspondante, et pas dans la partie la plus fréquentée du musée principal de Monaco.

 

-Bon, oui, allons voir tes autres fossiles bizarres. Mais promets-moi qu’on gardera un peu de temps pour le lagon des requins.

 

Le lagon des requins était la zone la plus populaire de l’aquarium.

 

-Promis, fit Harry, avec un sourire.

 

Louis resta accroché à son bras pendant qu’ils observaient les vitrines à l’étage, et Harry était toujours très frustré, mais aussi très heureux. Cela rendit la déception qu’il ressentit lorsque Louis et Zayn le laissèrent pour rejoindre leurs chambres sans l’inviter après qu’ils eurent dîné ensemble au restaurant de l’Hermitage moins aigue.

                   

Une autre fois, ils décidèrent juste de déambuler depuis le palais à travers la Vieille-Ville, bien qu’ils aient déjà arpenté ces rues plusieurs fois – Monaco, ce n’était vraiment pas très grand. Le quartier était tranquille, peut-être parce que ce n’était pas vraiment le mois le plus animé sur la côte d’Azur. Louis semblait détendu, et Harry lui saisit la main au détour d’une ruelle. _Si jamais par hasard quelqu’un nous reconnait, et trouve ça suspect, on pourra toujours dire que c’était amical_ , pensa-t-il. Harry était assez sûr qu’il avait déjà tenu la main de ses amis. Liam, par exemple. Ou Jeff. Ou Glenne. Ou Camille. Mais avec elle, cela ne comptait pas vraiment, puisque la presse avait interprété cela comme un geste romantique. Louis ne se dégagea pas, ayant probablement suivi le même raisonnement, et Harry eut le plaisir de lui tenir la main pendant quelques minutes.

 

Puis ils passèrent devant la cathédrale, et un cri choqué retentit derrière eux.

 

-Oh mon dieu, c’est… Zayn ?

 

Louis lâcha la main de Harry comme si elle était brusquement devenue brûlante. Harry se sentit traversé par une bouffée d’angoisse alors que deux jeunes filles s’approchaient timidement d’eux. Leur attention était entièrement focalisée sur Zayn, heureusement, et elles ne semblèrent pas remarquer qu’elles étaient également tombées sur le prince de Monaco et le prince d’Angleterre. Harry avait presque oublié que Zayn était une star de la musique connue internationalement, à force de se promener avec lui et de le considérer seulement comme le meilleur ami de Louis -et un potentiel rival. C’était presque étonnant qu’il n’ait pas été arrêté plus tôt dans les rues. Cela montrait qu’ils avaient réussi à se montrer discrets jusqu’ici.

 

Zayn fit une petite grimace, mais n’eut visiblement pas le cœur d’ignorer complètement ses admiratrices et de presser le pas. Il jeta un regard d’excuse à Louis.

 

-Salut, les filles, dit-il, et l’une des filles fondit en larmes.

 

Harry baissa la tête pour cacher un sourire. Louis et lui s’éloignèrent de quelques pas, mais il intercepta le regard curieux d’une des fans qui s’attarda sur lui. Si elle était d’ici, il n’y avait à peu près aucune chance pour qu’elle ne reconnaisse pas Harry. Elle ne dit rien, cependant. Zayn refusa gentiment de prendre des photos, discutant quelques minutes avec les jeunes filles, et signant des plans de la ville avec leur rouge à lèvres -ce qui sembla beaucoup l’amuser. Il leur demanda aussi d’attendre quelques jours avant de raconter cette rencontre à tout le monde.

 

-Ça ne sert pas à grand-chose, ça va probablement filtrer quand même, soupira Zayn lorsqu’elles furent parties. Mais sans photo, ça sera sans doute vite enterré. Pas vraiment de preuve.

 

-Et si elles ont pris une photo de toi sans que tu t’en rendes compte ? demanda Oli.

 

Zayn haussa les épaules.

 

-C’est toujours possible, bien sûr.

 

Il se tourna vers Louis et Harry.

 

-Mais je ne pense vraiment pas qu’elles aient fait attention à vous.

 

Louis hocha la tête, mais sa mâchoire était contractée. Il évita tout contact physique avec Harry pendant le reste de la journée, jetant des coups d’œil réguliers à son téléphone. Le problème, c’était que l’amitié de Zayn et Louis était de notoriété publique, et que même si les fans ne le mentionnaient pas, il y avait des chances pour que les gens tirent des conclusions et devinent que Louis, qui avait disparu depuis près de dix jours, était à Monaco avec son ami. Harry espérait que cela ne le pousserait pas à quitter la principauté de manière prématurée. Il avait presque peur du moment où Louis retournerait en Angleterre, et ce moment ne pouvait pas arriver maintenant. Ils n’avaient même pas discuté de ce qu’il y avait entre eux. Ils n’étaient pas allés très loin dans leur proximité. Harry n’avait pas eu suffisamment de temps. Si Louis partait maintenant, il pourrait sans doute tirer un trait sur Harry assez facilement. C’était peut-être son but, d’ailleurs. Peut-être qu’il n’avait jamais vu Harry comme autre chose qu’une parenthèse sans conséquences. Une parenthèse de soleil et de baisers. Lorsque Harry avait finalement parlé à sa sœur de leur rapprochement, c’était ce qu’elle avait dit. Elle avait dit de ne pas prendre Louis trop au sérieux, parce qu’il était dans le placard et voulait y rester, et qu’il semblait en plus d’humeur volage. Gemma avait même sous-entendu que Louis pouvait lui mentir, le manipuler. Harry savait qu’elle cherchait à l’avertir et le protéger, mais elle se basait sur l’image extérieure que Louis renvoyait, et celle-ci n’était que superficielle et déformée. _Une fausse réputation… C’est toujours un peu inclus dans le concept de réputation, tu ne crois pas ?_ Harry était incapable de s’imaginer laisser Louis partir comme si de rien n’était.

                                                                   

Le soir, ils allèrent prendre un verre au Jimmy’z à Monte-Carlo, et Harry garda ses distances sans que Louis le lui demande. Il sentait une mélancolie s’installer dans l’impact qui s’agrandissait sur son cœur, cependant, et il ne s’amusait pas réellement, malgré la musique d’Axwell, un DJ qu’il appréciait. Gemma s’était jointe à eux, et même si Harry adorait passer du temps avec sa sœur, sa présence rendait la configuration encore plus étouffante.

 

Il s’éclipsa pour aller aux toilettes, et lorsqu’il sortit de la cabine, Louis l’attendait devant. Harry sursauta légèrement.

 

-Louis… ?

 

Louis le poussa pour qu’il retourne dans la cabine, lui faisant faire quelques pas en arrière, et s’y glissa à sa suite, verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

 

L’histoire se répétait.

 

-Je ne pense pas que les toilettes soient vides, cette fois, prévint Harry à voix basse.

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Est-ce que ça va ? murmura-t-il. Tu parais un peu ailleurs, ce soir.

 

-Tu n’oses même pas me demander si ça va en public ? ironisa Harry.

 

Louis encaissa le coup.

 

-Harry… Je suis désolé…

 

-C’est bon.

 

-Ce n’est pas que j’ai honte, se justifia Louis. Je n’ai pas honte de… _toi,_ pas du tout, ou d’être… c’est juste que-

 

-Non, Louis, c’est moi qui suis injuste, soupira Harry. Moi aussi, je tiens à faire attention. Je me conduis comme un enfant capricieux.

 

-Je t’aime beaucoup, souffla Louis, levant une main pour toucher sa joue. Je suis sincère, je… Ces derniers jours n’ont fait que confirmer ce que j’ai toujours su.

 

Harry leva sa paume pour couvrir la main de Louis, et profiter du contact de sa peau.

 

-Je… t’aime beaucoup aussi, balbutia-t-il, et il eut l’impression que cette réponse n’était pas à la hauteur de ce qu’il ressentait et ce qu’il voulait réellement dire à Louis.

 

Mais Louis approcha son visage pour l’embrasser, et Harry n’eut pas le temps de poser les questions qui se pressaient sur ses lèvres, parce que ses lèvres furent bientôt occupées à autre chose.

 

-Louis, chuchota-t-il lorsqu’ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Est-ce que tu veux venir chez moi, après la boîte ? Ou… est-ce que je peux venir dans ta chambre ?

 

Harry voulait plus que des minutes volées dans les toilettes d’un club ou sur le pont d’un yacht. Louis rougit.  

 

-Ça va sonner comme une excuse… commença-t-il.

 

-Tu n’as pas besoin d’excuse, le coupa Harry. Si tu n’as pas envie, c’est suffisant pour refuser, et tu peux juste me le dire.

 

Louis le fixa pendant quelques secondes.

 

-Mais tu n’as aucun défaut.

 

Harry eut un petit rire.

 

-C’est du respect basique.

 

-Je réitère : tu es parfait. C’est la conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivé.

 

-Tu es taré. J’ai des tas de défauts.

 

-Comme quoi ?

 

-Euh… Je ronfle ?

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Je suis… paresseux. Je procrastine beaucoup.

 

-Qui ne le fait pas ?

 

-Je suis jaloux, avoua Harry. Surtout dans un contexte… amoureux.

 

Louis parut y réfléchir un instant.

 

-Est-ce vraiment un défaut ?

 

Harry secoua la tête, faussement exaspéré, avec un sourire. Louis reprit le fil de la conversation :

 

-Tout ça pour dire que venir à Monaco, c’était aussi l’occasion de passer du temps avec Zayn, et…

 

Harry grogna.

 

-Je viens de te dire que j’étais de nature jalouse, et tu me sors ça ?

 

Louis ne releva pas que Harry venait de l’associer indirectement au mot _amoureux_.

 

-Pourquoi diable tu serais jaloux de Zayn ?

 

 _Pourquoi diable_ … Louis le faisait forcément exprès. Il ne pouvait avoir dit cela sérieusement. Harry avait mille raisons d’être jaloux de Zayn, et c’était Louis lui-même qui lui en avait donné certaines.  Mais Louis enchaîna avant que Harry n’ait pu protester :

 

-Il va probablement s’en aller bientôt, et je lui avais promis qu’on prendrait un moment pour qu’il me fasse écouter quelques démos de son prochain album, et on ne l’a pas encore fait… Donc je préfère garder cette soirée pour lui.

 

Zayn voulait s’en aller bientôt… Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Louis, lui, non ? Comptait-il rester quelque temps à Monaco après le départ de son ami ? Avec Oli ? Ou seul ? Harry se sentait fébrile à cette idée.

 

-Je comprends, dit-il, même s’il ne savait pas comment il allait encaisser une minute de plus en sachant Louis proche, mais jamais assez proche.

 

Louis déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

 

-Bien. Mais tu sais, je… J’ai vraiment envie qu’on… hum.

 

Harry promena sa main sur le bras de Louis.

 

-Vraiment ? Parce qu’on n’est pas obligé…

 

-Je sais. Mais je veux plus.

 

Harry pouvait déceler le fond de doute dans la voix de Louis, mais il pouvait aussi voir l’étincelle de désir dans ses yeux.

 

-Une autre fois, fit Louis.

 

Louis continuait de parler d’autres fois, et Harry voulait le croire, mais il commençait à se demander quand est-ce que ces fois étaient censées arriver. Il acquiesça cependant, se résignant à patienter, décidé à se contenter de ce que Louis lui donnerait. Louis lui lança un clin d’œil et ouvrit la porte de la cabine, abandonnant Harry pour la seconde fois de la semaine dans les toilettes d’un club.

 

-J’attendrai aussi longtemps que tu voudras, dit bêtement Harry dans le vide, resté seul.

 

C’était inquiétant de voir à quel point il le pensait.

 

 

_~ L ~_

 

 

Louis ne savait toujours pas ce qu’il était en train de faire. Il s’apprêtait à poser la question de but en blanc à Zayn - qui ne saurait sans doute pas mieux que lui, mais il était toujours prêt à l’aider – lorsque celui-ci dit soudainement, alors qu’il était assis sur le sofa dans la suite de Louis :

 

-Je vais devoir retourner à Los Angeles.

 

Zayn se frotta le front.

 

-Je dois aller voir mon label, ils… Ils veulent organiser des événements promos, et discuter de l’enregistrement du prochain album.

 

-Ils veulent déjà que tu rentres en studio ? s’étonna Louis, installé en tailleur sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

 

- _Mind of Mine_ a plus d’un an. La tournée vient de se finir… C’est logique. Mais rien ne dit qu’ils vont me mettre la pression. Ils veulent juste une réunion.

 

Louis acquiesça.

 

-Tu veux partir aujourd’hui ?

 

-Oui, si je trouve un vol… Désolé, Lou.

 

Louis secoua la tête.

 

-Ce n’est pas grave, c’est totalement normal. Je me doutais que tu ne pourrais pas reporter tes obligations indéfiniment.

 

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer un peu.

 

-Je suis déjà vraiment heureux qu’on ait pu passer ces petites vacances ensemble.

 

Zayn se leva pour étreindre Louis, et lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

 

-Moi aussi. Tu m’avais énormément manqué. Il faut vraiment que je t’emporte dans mes bagages pour la prochaine tournée.

 

Louis laissa échapper un rire.

 

-Je ne pense pas que je rentrerai, mes fesses prennent trop de place. Mais avant que tu repartes sur la route, on essayera de se voir au maximum, d’accord ?

 

-Bien sûr ! Je reviendrai sur Londres dès que possible… Et tu as intérêt à venir me voir à L.A. Je n’ai personne d’autre avec qui aller dans les jeux d’arcade là-bas. Et j’ai besoin de ton avis sur ma musique.

 

Zayn lâcha Louis, et se rassit sur le sofa, se mettant à tapoter sur son téléphone, sans doute pour réserver son billet d’avion. Puis il demanda, l’air détaché :

 

-Tu vas rentrer à Londres ?

 

Louis releva la tête vers lui.

 

-Mhm ? Aujourd’hui ? Je ne crois pas.

 

-Quand, alors ? Demain ?

 

-A vrai dire… Je pensais rester encore quelques jours ici, admit Louis.

 

Zayn lui renvoya un petit sourire, et Louis sentit ses joues chauffer malgré lui.

 

-J’ai… J’ai appelé Niall pour qu’il vérifie les médias, et il dit que ma présence ici n’a toujours pas été repérée. Apparemment, les fans qui t’ont arrêté ont fini par poster un tweet disant qu’elles t’avaient croisé, mais il ne parlait pas de moi, et la seule question qu’il a suscitée, c’était _« est-ce qu’il était avec une fille ?! »_ , ce qui est assez ironique quand on y pense, puisque tu étais avec deux hommes gays… Bref. Et comme tu l’avais prévu, sans photo, l’information s’est assez vite perdue dans les profondeurs d’Internet…

 

Louis passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

 

-J’ai demandé à Oli de mettre à jour mon planning, je n’ai pas d’obligations de prévu avant une semaine… Et j’ai appelé ma mère, et elle a dit que je pouvais encore prendre quelques jours de vacances, qu’elle arrivait très bien à détourner les questions à propos du lieu où je me trouvais. Je lui ai demandé si elle était sûre qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de moi, et elle a soupiré, ce que j’ai pris pour un oui…

 

Les yeux de Louis croisèrent ceux de Zayn, et il s’interrompit. Son ami le regardait d’un air amusé.

 

-Tu n’as pas besoin de dérouler tous ces arguments pour te justifier, rigola-t-il. Je suis ravi que tu puisses continuer tes vacances.

 

Louis eut un sourire embarrassé.

 

-C’est normal que tu veuilles rester avec ton petit ami, ajouta Zayn.

 

-Harry n’est pas mon petit ami, dit mécaniquement Louis.

 

-Pas encore.

 

Louis s’humecta les lèvres.

 

-On a déjà établi que je ne pouvais pas avoir de petit ami.

 

-Alors déjà, _tu_ as établi, je n’ai jamais approuvé ton raisonnement. Et ensuite, c’était avant que tu te mettes à sortir avec Harry !

 

-On ne sort pas ensemble !

 

-Tu réponds ça par pur esprit de contradiction, franchement. Parce que dans mon monde, quand deux personnes sont attirées l’une par l’autre, s’embrassent, s’avouent qu’elles se plaisent, et font des tas d’activités ensemble pour apprendre à se connaître, elles sortent ensemble.

 

-Tu présentes ça comme quelque chose de plus sérieux que la réalité. On n’a même pas couché ensemble.

 

-Et ? A mes yeux, ça montre encore plus que vous développez une relation. Vous allez lentement. Ou en tout cas, tu veux aller lentement, et il va à ton rythme.

 

Zayn connaissait beaucoup trop bien Louis. Il y avait des moments où ce n’était pas un avantage d’avoir un meilleur ami aussi attentif.

 

-D’accord, peut-être que tu as raison, et qu’on sort ensemble, en quelque sorte, reconnut Louis. Mais ça ne peut pas durer.

 

Il avait envie que Zayn lui dise qu’il avait raison, et l’encourage pour lui donner la force de partir avant qu’il ne soit trop impliqué. Mais Zayn ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille, évidemment.

 

-Tu te prends beaucoup trop la tête.

 

-Je suis simplement réaliste. Je ne peux pas être dans un vrai couple avec un homme. C’est voué à l’échec, et en plus, c’est trop risqué.

 

-Harry a parfaitement compris que tu voulais être discret, lâcha Zayn. Tu as été assez clair.

 

Louis sentit une bouffée de culpabilité l’envahir.

 

-Je sais que je suis un peu insistant, mais…

 

-Non, non, je ne disais pas ça comme un reproche. Je voulais juste dire que Harry a toutes les cartes en main. Et il est toujours là, à attendre après toi.

 

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose.

 

-A mon avis, tu ne devrais pas te projeter autant que tu le fais. Tu sais quoi, je crois que j’ai eu tort de l’appeler ton petit ami. Pourquoi mettre des mots sur ce qui se passe entre vous ? Tu dis qu’il n’est pas ton petit ami, et qu’il ne peut pas l’être pour l’instant, eh bien, d’accord, tant pis. Il est quand même _quelque chose_ pour toi. Et si ça compte, si ça vaut le coup…. Garde-le. Et… ça durera le temps que ça durera.

 

-Comme un amour d’été ? fit Louis, sceptique.

 

-Mhm, pas vraiment… Il faut que tu sortes de tes schémas hétérosexuels, Louis.

 

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

 

-Eh ben, moi si. Tu es habitué au genre de relations que tu as eu avec Eleanor... Une relation du type prince et princesse. Tu l’as courtisée, tu l’as embrassée, vous avez décidé de vous mettre en couple, tu l’as appelée ta petite amie, tu l’as présentée à ta famille, puis vous avez couché ensemble… Mais ce n’est pas une obligation de suivre toutes ces étapes, dans cet ordre.

 

-Je sais ça.

 

-Oui, mais tu ne l’as jamais vraiment mis en pratique. Tu peux être avec quelqu’un sans suivre les conventions de la famille royale. Tu peux être dans une relation éphémère. Tu peux être dans une relation non-exclusive. Tu peux coucher avec quelqu’un sans appeler ça un couple, et même en restant son ami. Les gens n’ont pas besoin de s’enfermer dans le modèle avec lequel la société nous matraque.

 

-C’est sûr.

 

Louis n’était pas certain que ce soit ce qu’il veuille, ni que cette façon de voir soit très juste pour Harry, cependant.

 

-De toute façon, je serais incapable de tout arrêter maintenant, marmonna-t-il.

 

Il ne pouvait pas arrêter avant qu’il se soit suffisamment rassasié de la présence solaire du prince de Monaco. Et il craignait qu’il n’atteigne jamais le seuil du _suffisamment_.

 

*

 

-Tu veux que je parte ? Tu es sûr ? vérifia Oli.

 

-Oui, acquiesça Louis. Tu parlais de vouloir voir ta famille, pas vrai ? Puisque je n’ai pas vraiment besoin de toi, autant que tu prennes quelques jours de congé pour le faire, avant qu’on se remette aux choses sérieuses.

 

Il réussit à garder un visage presque impassible, et à dissimuler son soulagement lorsque son assistant accepta sans problème -et avec une certaine reconnaissance- de quitter Monaco et de le retrouver à Londres la semaine suivante.

 

Zayn et Oli prirent chacun un vol en fin de matinée, l’un vers les Etats-Unis, l’autre vers l’Angleterre, et Louis les accompagna à l’aéroport de Nice. Il serra Zayn longuement dans ses bras, donna une tape amicale sur l’épaule d’Oli, et les regarda se diriger vers la zone d’embarquement.

 

Puis il laissa Johnny le reconduire à l’Hermitage, et remonta dans sa suite.

 

Pendant quelques minutes, Louis fut caressé par une brève mélancolie, surtout parce qu’il n’aimait pas quitter Zayn sans qu’ils aient prévu de date précise pour se revoir. Mais tout de suite après, il fut traversé par une vague d’excitation.

 

Il saisit son téléphone, et envoya un message à Harry.

 

*

 

-Johnny, allez, tu sais que ce n’est pas utile. Je ne suis pas un enfant.

 

-Il pourrait vous arriver n’importe quoi, répliqua le garde du corps d’un air buté.

 

-Mais on va juste faire une balade en voiture !

 

-Vous pourriez avoir un accident.

 

Louis émit un soupir exaspéré.

 

-C’est… Quand je sortais avec Eleanor, tu ne nous accompagnais pas ! Tu peux comprendre qu’on veuille de l’intimité.

 

Johnny ne cilla pas en entendant Louis lui avouer que sa sortie avec Harry était un rendez-vous galant. Sans doute parce qu’il le savait déjà. Il n’était pas stupide. Louis lui faisait entièrement confiance, de toute façon. Il était la personne à laquelle il était supposé faire le plus confiance, puisque Johnny était chargé de le garder en vie.

 

-C’est différent quand vous êtes à Londres. Je connais les endroits, je connais les gens. En plus, avec Mademoiselle Calder, vous restiez souvent au palais.

 

-On est à Monaco, pas dans une zone de guerre !

 

Johnny le fixa, puis s’éclaircit la gorge.

 

-Sir, vous êtes conscient que vous êtes mon employeur, en plus d’être le prince ? Je ne peux pas prendre la responsabilité de négliger votre protection, mais si vous souhaitez que je vous laisse, vous n’avez qu’à me l’ordonner.

 

Louis fit la moue.

 

-Mais je ne veux pas te contrarier.

 

-Je ne serais pas contrarié. Juste inquiet.

 

-J’aurai mon téléphone à portée de main, promit Louis.

 

-Très bien, Sir.

 

-Donc, hum. Je t’ordonne de ne pas venir avec moi ?

 

-Vous me posez la question ?

 

Johnny avait l’air de trouver la situation plutôt amusante, finalement. Louis leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Non, je te demande de rester ici, dit-il d’une voix plus ferme. Merci, et bonne après-midi.

 

Il se retint de se retourner pour lui tirer la langue, ce qui aurait brisé tous ses efforts pour avoir l’air d’un adulte confiant et responsable.

 

Harry attendait Louis adossé à sa Mercedes blanche, un modèle vintage que Louis trouvait assez charmant -mais pas aussi charmant que son conducteur. Celui-ci avait un petit sourire sur le visage alors qu’il ouvrait galamment la portière du côté passager pour que Louis grimpe dans le véhicule.

 

-Plutôt sexy, cette posture autoritaire que tu avais avec Johnny, glissa-t-il, ayant visiblement saisi la teneur de leur conversation.

 

-Oh, tais-toi.

 

Harry secoua la tête d’un air amusé, et s’installa derrière le volant. Il mentionna qu’il était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir à Zayn et Oli correctement, mais il n’avait pas l’air de se formaliser de leur départ plus que cela. En vérité, Harry avait l’air assez ravi, se mordant la lèvre pour contenir un sourire, et quelques minutes après qu’ils eurent commencé à rouler, il déclara tout simplement qu’il était heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec Louis seul, et qu’il espérait qu’il resterait un peu à Monaco pour lui.

 

-C’est un peu présomptueux, répliqua Louis. Je ne suis pas resté à Monaco pour toi, mais pour profiter de mes vacances.

 

-Tu peux associer les deux, fit Harry, un air joyeux sur le visage qui ne semblait pas pouvoir être troublé par des taquineries. A moins que tu sous-entendes que ma présence gâche tes vacances…

 

-Oui, Harry, c’est exactement ça. C’est pour ça que je t’ai appelé dès que mes amis sont partis. C’est pour ça que j’ai passé la semaine entière avec toi. Parce que tu gâches mes vacances.

 

-Je savais que tu aimais être avec moi.

 

C’était à la fois une plaisanterie et une question, si Louis ne s’y trompait pas. 

 

-Je n’ai pas été très subtil sur le sujet.

 

Un sourire plus large fendit le visage de Harry, faisant ressortir ses fossettes.

 

-Tu n’as pas froid ? demanda-t-il.

 

- _Froid ?_ Harry, il fait au moins vingt-huit degrés et le soleil tape.

 

-Oui, mais avec la capote de la voiture pliée, il y a beaucoup de vent, au cas où tu n’aurais pas remarqué, objecta Harry.

 

Les cheveux de Louis voletaient autour de sa tête comme les serpents sur la tête de la Méduse, alors il avait définitivement remarqué.

 

-Ça va, merci.

 

Harry tendit la main pour allumer la radio, mettant le son juste assez fort pour leur faire un sympathique arrière-plan sans gêner leur conversation. Il conduisait bien, prudemment, d’une main assurée, tout en étant capable de se concentrer momentanément sur autre chose, comme le paysage ou la chanson qui passait.

 

-J’adore conduire, dit Harry lorsque Louis lui fit la remarque. Je fais souvent ce trajet, juste pour me promener. D’habitude, je suis seul, ça me vide l’esprit.

 

Il jeta un coup d’œil en direction de Louis.

 

-Mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir de faire ça avec toi, ajouta-t-il avec un zeste de timidité.

 

Louis se pencha pour passer une main autour de son cou et lui embrasser la joue.

 

Il n’avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se torturer avec des appréhensions, puisque Zayn et Oli n’étaient partis que depuis quelques heures, mais il devait avouer qu’il avait craint, de façon parfaitement irrationnelle, qu’il y ait un malaise une fois que Harry et lui se retrouveraient en tête-à-tête. Et s’ils fonctionnaient au sein d’un groupe, mais pas à deux ? Et s’ils n’avaient rien à se dire ? Et si l’intérêt se dissipait une fois que le jeu du chat et de la souris ne serait plus d’actualité ? Et si Harry se rendait compte que Louis ne l’attirait plus tant que cela une fois qu’il pourrait l’avoir ? Mais il se révéla vite que Louis s’était inquiété pour rien. Jusqu’ici, c’était comme s’ils avaient eu des ébauches de rendez-vous, entourés de chaperons. La transition vers un rendez-vous sans chaperon et plus explicite se fit tranquillement et naturellement. Cela faisait vaguement penser aux promenades en calèche de Laura et Almanzo dans un tome de _La Petite Maison dans la Prairie_ – que Louis avait lu à ses sœurs lorsqu’elles étaient plus jeunes. L’atmosphère était différente que celle lors des sorties avec ses amis. Harry se conduisait différemment, lui aussi. La promenade était agréable, la conversation fusait, Harry avait les joues roses et ses yeux s’attardaient sans cesse sur Louis. Alors Louis arrêta de trop réfléchir, et profita de cette belle journée de juin et du garçon à ses côtés. Ils longèrent les plages en voiture pendant des heures, s’arrêtant régulièrement pour que Harry prenne des photos de la mer de telle ou telle perspective. Louis accepta même que Harry prenne une photo d’eux deux – une seule, luttant contre sa paranoïa, et cédant face à la promesse que Harry lui fit de ne la montrer à personne et de ne jamais la diffuser. C’était une photo réussie. Et ils formaient un joli couple. Même s’ils n’étaient pas un couple. Louis n’essaya de ne pas trop réfléchir à cela non plus.

 

Ils s’arrêtèrent sur un parking désert pour s’embrasser un peu, mais c’était assez imprudent : ils étaient dans une décapotable - le modèle étant peu discret - dans un lieu public, et Louis était trop nerveux pour que leurs baisers escaladent vers un rapprochement physique, et Harry était trop poli pour réclamer.

 

Le soir se profilait à l’horizon lorsque Harry raccompagna Louis à son hôtel, freinant dans l’allée.

 

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je dois filer, s’excusa-t-il, sur un ton sincèrement navré. Ma famille dîne avec l’ambassadeur d’Italie, et il m’adore. En plus, c’est une réunion déguisée en dîner. Ça va probablement durer jusqu’au bout de la nuit, et je… dois vraiment y être.

 

Il avait l’air dévasté de ne pas pouvoir passer la soirée avec Louis. Il était adorable.

 

-Je comprends complètement, le rassura celui-ci. Je sais ce que c’est que d’avoir des obligations princières.

 

Harry fit la moue.

 

-Oui, mais, c’est dommage…

 

-Qui te dit que j’avais prévu de passer la soirée avec toi, de toute façon ? le taquina Louis, parce qu’il ne pouvait pas résister.

 

L’expression de Harry prit une apparence plus sérieuse.

 

-Je ne voulais pas… Bien sûr, tu dois vouloir être un peu tranquille.

 

-Harry. Je plaisantais.

 

-Oh.

 

-Pourquoi tu es si prompt à croire que je préfère faire autre chose que passer du temps avec toi ?

 

Harry le regarda dans les yeux.

 

-Je suppose que c’est parce que j’ai l’impression d’être dans un rêve, confessa-t-il. Je n’ai jamais pensé que je pourrais être proche de toi.

 

-Tu es _niais_.

 

-Tu es trop bien pour moi.

 

-Tu es prince de Monaco.

 

-Et tu es prince d’Angleterre.

 

-On se revoit demain ?

 

Harry hocha la tête avec empressement.

 

-Est-ce que je peux t’inviter à dîner ? fit-il, comme s’il demandait à Louis de lui accorder une immense faveur.

 

-Tu sonnes bien solennel.

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Dis juste «oui ».

 

-Ou « non ». J’aime avoir un vrai choix.

 

-Tu es _insupportable_.

 

-Ce n’est pas ma faute si tu ne sais pas traiter un homme correctement.

 

-Tu ne savais même pas que tu étais gay il y a genre, trois mois, et tu veux m’apprendre comment traiter un homme ?

 

-J’apprends vite.

 

Harry lui jeta un regard chargé d’intensité, les traces d’amusement s’effaçant.

 

-Viens dîner avec moi.

 

Louis l’embrassa rapidement, puis ouvrit la portière de la Mercedes. Harry sortit également de la voiture.

 

-Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ? demanda-t-il.

 

-Devine ! lança Louis par-dessus son épaule.

 

Il entendit Harry marmonner de nouveau : _« insupportable »,_ mais il entendait aussi son sourire.

 

Louis retrouva Johnny au Limùn Bar dans l’hôtel – il n’était pas sorti et s’était tenu prêt à intervenir tout du long – et lui indiqua qu’il montait dans sa chambre.

 

Il prit une longue douche, mais l’eau n’effaça pas l’odeur de Harry qu’il avait ramenée de leur promenade. Peut-être parce que l’odeur ne s’était pas déposée sur sa peau, mais dans son cœur.

 

*

 

Lorsque Louis se réveilla le lendemain dans son immense lit de sa chambre à l’Hermitage, seul, le soleil traversant timidement les volets, des draps confortables enroulés autour de lui, dans une parfaite tranquillité, il se sentit complètement en paix. Sa mère avait raison. S’éloigner de Londres, prendre de la distance, venir ici, se distraire autrement qu’en faisant la fête, lui faisait du bien. Il fit monter son petit-déjeuner dans sa suite, et alors qu’il était assis à la table ronde dans le petit salon en train de boire son thé, il ouvrit son ordinateur portable et répondit à quelques emails. Il resta ensuite assis près d’une demi-heure à réfléchir, en silence, sans rien faire à côté, et pour la première fois depuis que sa mère avait été diagnostiquée, il appréhenda l’idée de devenir roi d’Angleterre prématurément avec un calme qui le surprit lui-même. Pour la première fois, il se regarda dans le miroir, et ressentit une certaine confiance. _Peut-être que je peux le faire. Peut-être que je suis prêt._

 

Puis le nom de Harry s’afficha sur son smartphone, et il se souvint brutalement de quel était le problème majeur de son accession au trône.

 

Rien n’avait changé.

 

Louis était heureux, cependant. Il y avait de l’anxiété et du doute en lui, mais lorsqu’il décrocha le téléphone et entendit la voix de Harry, il était heureux.

 

-Je pensais qu’on pouvait aller se promener dans le Jardin japonais avant le dîner, disait le prince de Monaco, et il sonnait timide, comme s’il craignait toujours que Louis lui raccroche au nez.

 

-D’accord.

 

-C’est un joli endroit.

 

-Je n’en doute pas.

 

-Il y a une cascade.

 

-Sympathique.

 

-Mais il risque d’y avoir un peu de monde, surtout en fin d’après-midi. Donc, ce ne sera pas très…

 

Intime ? Sûr ?

 

-Je pensais aussi qu’on pouvait tout faire à pied, enchaîna Harry, abandonnant son débit de parole habituel assez laborieux pour avaler tous les mots. Aller de ton hôtel au jardin, puis du jardin au restaurant… Mais on n’est pas obligé. On peut prendre la voiture.

 

Il balbutiait presque. Louis comprit à ce moment qu’il avait eu tort de s’inquiéter quelques jours auparavant : Harry était visiblement prêt à faire tous les efforts nécessaires pour que leur sexualité reste un secret absolu.

 

-Marcher me semble bien, finit-il par dire, tirant Harry de son agonie. Il faudra juste qu’on garde notre langue dans notre propre bouche.

 

-Ça devient de plus en plus difficile, soupira exagérément Harry.

 

Louis aurait pu dire la même chose.

 

*

 

Le Jardin japonais était, en effet, très joli. Mais même s’ils ne pouvaient pas se prendre la main ou se toucher, Louis savait que la promenade n’aurait pas été aussi agréable s’il n’avait pas été en tête à tête avec Harry. Il se félicita d’avoir réussi à demander à Johnny de le laisser en paix encore une fois, même si le pauvre homme allait finir par en avoir des cheveux blancs.

 

Harry était clairement un romantique. Louis le soupçonnait depuis le début d’avoir un cœur tendre, mais il ne s’attendait pas nécessairement à ce qu’il le déploie avec lui. Louis se rappela de lorsque Zayn lui avait dit qu’une relation ne se définissait pas forcément comme celle qu’il avait avec Eleanor, mais qu’il y avait d’autres cas de figure qui pouvaient lui convenir. Harry n’avait visiblement pas eu le mémo, parce qu’il était en train de courtiser Louis, et dans les formes.

 

Cela ne déplaisait pas à Louis. Cela l’effrayait un peu, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

 

Harry se faisait apparemment un devoir de connaître par cœur l’histoire et l’organisation de tous les lieux emblématiques de son pays – Louis devrait peut-être en prendre de la graine – et le Jardin japonais n’échappait pas à son champ de compétences. Louis l’écouta lui expliquer quelques notions de la pensée zen et lui donner le nom des arbres qu’ils voyaient sur le chemin.

 

-Tu pourrais devenir guide touristique, dit Louis alors qu’ils entraient dans le pavillon.

 

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

 

-Pour être honnête, j’ai relu quelques fiches informatives sur le jardin avant de venir.

 

Louis émit un petit rire.

 

-Sérieusement ?

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Je voulais t’impressionner.

 

Harry avait un côté candide et direct qui était plutôt attachant.

 

-Tu es conscient que je suis déjà sous ton charme ? Pas besoin d’en faire des tonnes.

 

-Mieux vaut en faire trop que pas assez.

 

Apparemment, il avait appliqué la même logique pour le choix du restaurant, qui s’appelait Blue Bay, et qui semblait très… chic. Il se trouvait à une vingtaine de minutes à pied du Jardin japonais, et ils y arrivèrent vers dix-neuf heures trente. En voyant le cadre et l’atmosphère, Louis se demanda s’il était habillé suffisamment élégamment pour y entrer. Heureusement qu’il n’avait pas mis de short, et qu’il avait opté pour un jean correct.

 

-C’est un peu guindé, comme endroit, fit Harry sur un ton d’excuse. Mais la nourriture est très bonne, la déco est super, et ça permet d’avoir des standards élevés niveau confidentialité. Je viens régulièrement ici, le propriétaire me connait… Les employés ne se permettraient jamais d’aller raconter des choses sur la vie de leurs clients. Ils savent qu’ils se feraient virer immédiatement, déjà.

 

Louis acquiesça. Il était rassuré que Harry ait pensé au critère de la discrétion.

 

-Je suis déjà venu avec mon ex petit ami, et il n’y a pas eu de problèmes, murmura Harry, comme s’il le disait pour lui-même.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils.  

 

-Je suis aussi venu avec mes amis ! s’empressa d’ajouter Harry. Ils ne vont pas sauter à la conclusion que c’est un rendez-vous amoureux ! Ne t’inquiète pas !

 

-Je te fais confiance, le coupa Louis.

 

Harry lui lança un sourire, et il glissa sa main en bas du dos de Louis pour le guider jusque dans le hall du restaurant. Ils furent accueillis par une serveuse qui reconnut tout de suite Harry :

 

-Votre Altesse, permettez-moi de dire que je suis ravie que vous reveniez dîner dans notre établissement.

 

Elle se tourna vers Louis, lui lançant un regard aigu, mais son expression restant neutre et souriante.

 

-Votre Altesse Royale, dit-elle en marquant une légère révérence. C’est un honneur.

 

Alors qu’ils suivaient la serveuse jusqu’à une table installée dans un coin discret de la salle, juste avant l’entrée de la large terrasse, pour qu’ils puissent admirer la vue sur la mer tout en restant un peu à l’écart de l’animation, Harry chuchota à Louis :

 

-Ils sont habitués à avoir des gens de la haute.

 

La jeune employée n’avait en effet pas l’air très perturbée de voir le prince d’Angleterre débarquer dans le restaurant.

 

-J’espère que tu aimes la cuisine gastronomique française, s’inquiéta Harry une fois qu’ils furent installés avec leurs menus.

 

Louis lui jeta un regard amusé. Sa nervosité était plutôt mignonne, le faisant paraître plus jeune, encore aux frontières de l’adolescence, mais surtout complètement inutile.

 

-Ce n’est pas parce que le service est guindé que tu dois l’être aussi, tu sais, dit-il d’un ton léger.

 

-Je me dis juste que j’aurais dû te demander ce que tu aimais manger avant de choisir un restaurant, marmonna Harry.

 

Louis posa sa main sur celle de Harry.

 

-Tout va bien. C’est parfait.

 

Il jeta un coup d’œil au menu ouvert devant lui.

 

-Je te rappelle que je suis un prince. J’ai été génétiquement programmé pour apprécier tous les plats très raffinés et très chers.

 

Harry eut un rire, et il sembla se détendre un peu. Louis se sentait à l’aise, lui aussi. Ce n’était pas si différent que sortir dîner avec une femme. Excepté qu’il ne pouvait pas ouvertement montrer que le contexte n’était pas platonique, et que la personne qui l’accompagnait l’intéressait bien plus que les quelques filles que Louis avait pu inviter au restaurant.

 

-Tu veux prendre du vin ? demanda doucement Harry. On n’est pas obligés.

 

Depuis que Harry avait appris que Louis essayait de réduire sa consommation d’alcool, il s’était toujours montré très prévenant à cet égard, évitant lui-même de boire dès que Louis refusait un verre, comme pour le soutenir, peut-être pour qu’il ne soit pas le seul à trinquer avec un soda, un cocktail sans alcool, ou même un verre d’eau. Louis pensa brusquement à quel point cela serait formidable d’avoir une personne comme Harry à ses côtés pour le restant de ses jours, ce qui ne servit qu’à former un nœud dans son estomac.

 

-Ça va ?

 

Harry le fixait. Louis avait dû rester silencieux un peu trop longtemps. Il hocha la tête.

 

-Prenons du vin. Mais je choisis, déclara-t-il.

 

En entrée, ils commandèrent tous les deux l’assiette d’avocat, de patate douce et de shizo.

 

Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur conversation que Louis oublia d’y toucher pendant au moins vingt minutes. Heureusement que cela se mangeait froid.

 

Harry et lui parlèrent de leurs amitiés. Louis raconta sa rencontre avec Zayn au concert du Royal Variety. Il expliqua qu’il avait réussi à faire des rencontres en dehors des enfants nobles - avec lesquels il avait pratiquement grandi - en participant à divers clubs lorsqu’il était à Oxford, même si c’était difficile pour les autres de le considérer comme un camarade quelconque. Harry acquiesça en disant que c’étaient ses années d’études à Paris qui lui avaient permis de fréquenter des gens qui se fichaient qu’il soit prince. Il admit qu’il comptait tout de même un certain nombre de célébrités et de riches héritiers ou héritières parmi ses connaissances, ce que Louis avait déjà remarqué. Louis lui assura que cela ne le rendait pas du tout arrogant ou inaccessible, et Harry souffla _« tant mieux »,_ comme si c’était quelque chose qui l’avait longuement tracassé. Il parla de sa proximité avec Jeff, son secrétaire particulier, et Louis se retrouvait dans ce qu’il disait lorsqu’il pensait à Niall, ou même Oli. Louis confia qu’il avait toujours vu en sa mère et ses sœurs ses soutiens les plus fidèles, et ils partagèrent des anecdotes sur leur famille. Harry n’aborda pas le sujet de la maladie de Johannah, et Louis lui en fut reconnaissant.

 

Comme plat, Harry commanda le cochon de lait, et Louis le filet de sole. La venue de la serveuse ne représenta qu’une parenthèse qui interrompit à peine leur discussion. Le courant passait si bien entre Harry et lui que Louis regrettait fortement de ne pas avoir gardé contact avec lui ces dernières années. Mais évidemment, le fait qu’il ait trouvé bon de refouler sa sexualité pendant tout ce temps avait été un obstacle. Louis se surprit à espérer que Harry et lui resteraient amis, après-

 

Mais après _quoi_? Louis n’avait pas envie de donner une réponse à cette question, mais son cerveau déloyal siffla, _après que vous vous soyez amusés ensemble et que tu retournes à ta vraie vie_ , ce que Louis refusa de prendre comme une accusation. _Harry sait_ , se rappela-t-il à lui-même. _Il sait que je ne peux pas… que je ne veux pas…_

 

Louis plongea le nez dans son assiette.

 

Ils finirent par parler de leurs précédentes relations. Louis n’avait pas grand-chose à dire que Harry ne devait pas déjà avoir deviné, mais il devait être honnête : il était curieux d’en apprendre un peu sur la véritable vie amoureuse du prince de Monaco.  

 

-J’étais dans une relation relativement sérieuse l’an dernier, dit Harry à mi-voix. Enfin, je croyais que c’était sérieux. Je l’ai rencontré à Paris, mais il était Américain. Ça a duré presque un an, mais il m’a largué quand il a quitté la France, après avoir bien profité de moi pour améliorer son séjour. C’est lui que j’ai amené dans ce restaurant, peu avant que… Bref.

 

Louis remarqua que Harry évitait soigneusement de prononcer le nom de cet ex. Il devait vraiment l’avoir fait souffrir.

 

-Je suis désolé. Je ne le connais pas, mais il a l’air d’un vrai connard.

 

-C’était un beau parleur. Et un bon joueur de lacrosse.

 

-De _lacrosse_  ? Mais c’est quoi, ça ? Qui joue au lacrosse ? Tu aurais dû te méfier dès que tu as appris ça.

 

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, une ombre de sourire sur le visage.

 

-J’étais amoureux. J’étais stupide. J’ai même cru…

 

Harry s’interrompit et secoua la tête, attrapant son verre de vin pour avaler une gorgée.

 

-Tu as cru quoi ? demanda Louis d’une voix douce.

 

-Je voulais rendre notre relation publique. Je croyais que ça valait le coup.

 

Louis sentit un léger sentiment de malaise se diffuser dans sa poitrine. Il avait la bouche sèche, soudainement, et il se saisit à son tour de son verre.

 

-Tu voulais faire ton coming-out ?

 

-Je veux toujours le faire.

 

-Oh. C’est…

 

Harry lui lança un regard étrange.

 

-Tu as l’air très surpris.

 

Louis choisit ses mots avec soin.

 

-C’est juste… C’est très courageux de ta part. Ça risque d’être compliqué.

 

Harry se redressa sur son siège. Il avait l’air de quelqu’un qui avait longuement réfléchi à la question. C’était sans doute le cas.

 

-Je ne dis pas que ça sera facile, mais c’est très important pour moi, et je pense que ça pourrait être mieux reçu qu’on l’imagine.

 

Harry jouait distraitement avec la nappe.

 

-De toute façon, ce n’est pas comme si j’étais le prince héritier. A moins qu’il se passe quelque chose qui enlèverait à ma sœur ou sa descendance la possibilité de régner – _et ça n’arrivera pas_ – je ne monterai jamais sur le trône.

 

-Et tu en es heureux, réalisa Louis. Tu es heureux de savoir que tu ne règneras pas.

 

Il savait parfaitement que Harry avait pris le parti de sa sœur lors de la modification des règles de succession à Monaco, et il avait deviné qu’il s’accommodait très bien du changement, mais il avait imaginé que le prince aurait peut-être au fond de lui un reste d’amertume, ou de regret. Ce n’était clairement pas ce que Harry ressentait. Il avait l’air soulagé, confiant. Louis avait probablement projeté la façon dont _lui_ aurait réagi face à la situation sur Harry. Celui-ci haussa les épaules. 

 

-Oui. Et c’est en partie parce que je ne compte pas rester dans le placard pour toujours. Ça simplifiait les choses.

 

-Alors, pour révéler ton homosexualité, tu attends juste…

 

-D’être dans une relation assez solide, oui. Je me suis toujours vu faire mon coming-out avec un partenaire, _pour_ un partenaire. Pas juste comme ça, au milieu de nulle part. Quand j’aurai quelqu’un à mes côtés là pour rester, j’arrêterai de me cacher.

 

-C’est… un beau plan.

 

La voix de Louis sonnait un peu étranglée. Ce qui n’était pas étonnant, puisque sa gorge était nouée.

 

-Et… Et toi ?

 

-Moi ? fit Louis.

 

-Je sais que ce sont des questionnements encore récents pour toi, mais… est-ce que tu penses révéler ta sexualité un jour ?

 

Louis eut un rire bref.

 

-Non.

 

Harry semblait faire des efforts pour garder une expression neutre, mais ils se voyaient.

 

-Jamais ?

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Pas même quand tu seras roi ?

 

-Tu veux dire, possiblement dans deux mois ?

 

-D’accord, peut-être pas si tôt, concéda Harry.

 

-Non, je… Je ne peux pas. Ce n’est pas envisageable.

 

-Bien sûr que ça l’est, fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

 

-Je ne crois pas que tu réalises à quel point notre institution monarchique est stricte.  Toutes ces règles qui font rentrer la vie du souverain dans un cadre… La question que je me pose actuellement, ce n’est pas, est-ce que je pourrai un jour m’afficher avec un homme, mais est-ce que je pourrai échapper à un mariage et des enfants avec une femme pour sauver les apparences.

 

Harry paraissait horrifié.

 

-Mais, Louis… On n’est plus au dix-septième siècle.

 

-En un sens, pour la monarchie britannique, si.

 

-Mais tu pourrais changer ça !

 

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte combien de temps il a fallu pour qu’on accepte qu’un membre de la famille royale se marie avec une personne divorcée ? Et c’est seulement depuis l’an dernier que c'est autorisé d’épouser une personne catholique !

 

-Mais le pays serait réceptif pour faire évoluer les lois…

 

-Les faire évoluer, peut-être, mais les balayer complètement ? Tu ne connais pas les Anglais. Je ne peux même pas garder _mon_ _prénom_ pour devenir roi. C’est la tradition que j’en prenne un autre, et j’ai d’autant plus la pression que je porte un prénom français. Alors faire ma vie avec un homme ? Tu vois le fossé. Et je ne mentionne même pas les répercussions sur la diplomatie étrangère.

 

C’était douloureux pour Louis de prononcer ces mots, mais ils semblaient atteindre Harry encore plus cruellement. Au lieu de l’émouvoir, son attitude hérissa encore plus Louis.

 

-Je ne comprends pas, fit Harry, un air perdu sur le visage.

 

-Je vois ça. Mais je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu comprennes.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

 

-Je sous-entends que contrairement à toi, tout le monde n’abandonne pas ses responsabilités à la première occasion, fit Louis d’un ton sec.

 

Harry baissa la tête. Louis s’attendait à ce qu’il se mette en colère, lui aussi, à ce qu’il défende sa décision de renoncer au trône pour être homosexuel en paix, mais il paraissait simplement un peu… accablé. Cela fit redescendre son propre agacement aussi vite qu’il était venu.

 

-Harry… Je suis désolé.

 

-Tu as le droit d’avoir une opinion.

 

-Mais ce n’est pas ce que je pense vraiment. Je me suis juste emporté… Je ne voulais pas qu’on se dispute. Je suis désolé que le ton soit monté.

 

Harry releva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux verts reflétaient toujours une certaine tristesse, mais il parut se reprendre.

 

-C’était à prévoir, plaisanta-t-il. Cette soirée se passait trop bien. Il fallait que quelque chose déraille.

 

Louis eut un sourire, soulagé que Harry ne lui tienne pas rigueur de son dérapage.

 

-Ça aurait pu être pire.

 

-Totalement. La serveuse aurait pu nous dire qu’ils n’avaient plus le dessert au chocolat, par exemple.

 

Le Blue Bay était réputé pour leur partition chocolat et maracudja. Harry et Louis en avaient tous les deux commandé pour finir le dîner.

 

-Tu as raison, fit Louis, en saisissant sa cuillère pour la lécher, même s’il l’avait déjà fait. Ça aurait été ça, la véritable tragédie de la soirée.

 

L’atmosphère se détendit, et ils changèrent de sujet.

 

Harry insista pour payer toute l’addition, arguant qu’il était celui qui avait invité Louis, et Louis rendit les armes. Et lorsqu’ils sortirent du restaurant et que Harry lui demanda s’il voulait venir au palais, Louis dit oui.

 

*

 

Louis n’avait peut-être pas beaucoup d’expérience avec le genre masculin, mais il n’était pas non plus un débutant complet en ce qui concernait les relations et le sexe. Il aurait dû pouvoir envisager la perspective de coucher avec Harry comme quelque chose de familier. Pourtant, il en était incapable. Il se sentait nerveux, comme s’il ne s’était jamais retrouvé dans cette situation auparavant ; il se sentait timide, comme s’il n’avait jamais touché un corps auparavant ; il se sentait presque sur le point de défaillir, comme s’il jouait sa vie, ce soir, avec Harry. Mais peut-être que c’était normal. Peut-être que c’était parce qu’il avançait tout de même en terrain relativement inconnu. Peut-être que c’était simplement lié à Harry. Peut-être que de la même manière que leur premier baiser resterait son véritable premier baiser, le seul qui ait vraiment compté, leur première fois serait également sa véritable première fois.

 

Harry dut sentir qu’il était angoissé avant que Louis ait prononcé un mot, parce qu’au lieu de proposer de monter dans sa chambre, il proposa qu’ils aillent se baigner.

 

Louis arqua un sourcil.

 

-Maintenant ? Il fait nuit.

 

-Il y a des lampadaires autour de la piscine. Et elle est chauffée.

 

-Mais je n’ai pas de maillot de bain.

 

Louis s’attendait à ce que Harry lui réponde qu’il pouvait lui en prêter un, mais Harry esquissa un sourire à la saveur coquine.

 

-Tu n’en as pas besoin.

 

Harry lui prit la main, et Louis le suivit jusqu’au bord de la piscine. Le jardin était paisible, désert mais rassurant, et Harry avait demandé aux carabiniers en poste de ne pas les déranger. Louis se rappela qu’il avait mentionné que ses parents se couchaient tôt, et que sa sœur passait la nuit chez une amie à Gênes. Ils étaient complètement seuls. L’eau scintillait sous les lumières tamisées qui étaient alignées près du bassin, suffisantes pour y voir convenablement, mais assez faibles pour diffuser un certain mystère, et l’atmosphère semblait presque érotique. Ou alors, l’atmosphère était parfaitement normale, et c’était la fébrilité de Louis qui lui faisait adopter un regard biaisé sur son environnement. Harry lâcha sa main, et fit quelques pas en direction de l’eau. Louis resta figé en peu en retrait, et Harry lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule. Puis il se baissa, et il enleva ses chaussures, puis ses chaussettes. Il les lança en direction des transats soigneusement alignés dans une disposition parallèle à la piscine. Puis il ouvrit le bouton de son jean, descendit la braguette, et il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, lentement, devinant probablement que les yeux de Louis suivaient tous ses gestes. Louis se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas repris sa respiration depuis une éternité, n’osant pas troubler le silence presque sacré qui s’était installé. Harry déboutonna sa chemise, ses mouvements comme suspendus, comme si le temps lui-même chérissait ce moment, le ralentissant puis l’accélérant brusquement, et soudain, Harry se retrouva torse nu, debout devant Louis. Il chercha son regard, semblant hésiter, frottant ses mains l’une contre l’autre.

 

-Tu es…

 

La voix de Louis mourut avant qu’il ait pu achever sa phrase, ou même trouver comment il voulait l’achever, mais cela sembla représenter l’encouragement dont Harry avait besoin. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu’à l’élastique de son boxer, et il parut s’assurer d’avoir l’entière attention de Louis fixée sur lui – comme s’il aurait été capable de regarder ailleurs – avant d’enlever son sous-vêtement. Les yeux de Louis suivirent la ligne de ses poils jusqu’à son sexe, s’arrêtèrent sur ses muscles, se repaissant de tous les angles de son corps. Harry resta là juste assez longtemps pour que Louis se sente comme pris de vertiges en le contemplant, le désir se répandant dans son ventre comme un bouquet de sursauts électriques, puis il lui tourna le dos et sauta dans l’eau de la piscine. Le bruit qu’il fit en crevant la surface fit sursauter Louis, brisant la transe dans laquelle il avait la sensation de s’être englué.

 

-Viens ! lança Harry.

 

Son ton était juste à la limite du suppliant -ou de l’impératif. Louis avala sa salive, et prit une inspiration. Il se déshabilla à toute vitesse, conscient du regard de Harry qui pesait sur lui et s’attardait sur chaque zone de peau qu’il découvrait, et lorsqu’il fut complètement nu, ses vêtements abandonnés en tas sur le sol, il avança de quelques pas, ses pieds traînant dans l’eau que Harry avait fait gicler en sautant, et il s’assit sur le bord pour se glisser dans la piscine sans fracas.

 

Il rejoignit Harry en quelques brasses, dans la partie du bassin où ils avaient pied, immergés presque jusqu’aux épaules.

 

-L’eau est bonne, murmura-t-il.

 

Louis n’avait pas envie de simplement faire trempette ni de parler de la pluie et du beau temps alors que Harry était nu à moins d’un mètre de lui, sans trouver l’audace de prendre ce qu’il voulait vraiment. Il ne se sentait plus angoissé, et il regrettait presque qu’ils ne soient pas directement allés s’étendre dans un lit. Heureusement, Harry sembla suivre le même chemin de pensée, parce qu’il combla la distance restante entre leurs corps, et il passa un bras autour de Louis, saisissant son menton d’une main humide pour chercher ses lèvres. Louis se fondit immédiatement dans le baiser, leurs corps se pressant l’un contre l’autre dans l’eau sombre. Celui lui rappelait vaguement la baignade près du yacht, sauf que cette fois, ils ne risquaient pas d’être interrompus, et il n’y avait pas la barrière de leur short entre eux. Louis pouvait sentir l’érection de Harry frôler sa cuisse alors qu’ils s’embrassaient, lentement et profondément, et son cœur battait déjà au rythme de la course d’un cheval emballé. Louis encercla le cou de Harry avec ses bras pour plonger sa langue plus loin dans sa bouche, léchant sa lèvre, puis la mordillant, lorsqu’il se recula légèrement. Le doux clapotis de l’eau autour d’eux contrastait avec la chaleur frénétique qui montait en Louis. Harry respirait fort, et ses mains étaient presque tremblantes alors qu’elles descendaient sur la peau de son dos : Louis ne s’habituerait probablement jamais à l’idée qu’il pouvait lui faire un tel effet. Harry l’embrassa encore, et puis il glissa une main entre leurs deux corps pour passer ses doigts sur le sexe de Louis. Louis fut parcouru d’un long frisson. Harry s’immobilisa pour demander à voix basse :

 

\- Ça va ?

 

Louis ne voulait pas qu’il arrête, et il hocha vigoureusement la tête, mettant de côté toute pudeur.

 

-Oui, souffla-t-il. Harry, je veux… S’il te plait…

 

 _Touche-moi_ , allait dire Louis, mais Harry devança la fin de sa phrase, peut-être parce qu’il était un magicien qui lisait ses pensées, ou peut-être, ce qui paraissait plus crédible, parce qu’il désirait la même chose. Cette fois, il ne se contenta pas d’une ébauche de contact, mais enroula fermement sa main autour du sexe de Louis. C’était différent de ce que Louis connaissait. C’était différent d’une fille, bien sûr, mais c’était aussi différent du dernier – et seul – garçon qui l’avait touché de cette manière. C’était mieux. C’était trois fois, dix fois mieux. La bouche de Louis s’ouvrit dans un gémissement étranglé, sa main se crispant sur l’épaule de Harry, et il se sentait incapable de reprendre correctement son souffle alors que les doigts de Harry glissaient dans un va-et-vient régulier sur la partie la plus brûlante de son corps. Louis était heureux qu’ils soient dans une piscine, finalement, parce qu’il avait peur que Harry ne finisse par déclencher en lui un incendie véritable.

 

-Putain, tu es si beau, grogna Harry.

 

Il avait l’air aussi dépassé que Louis, le regardant avec une expression presque hallucinée. Louis colla sa joue contre la sienne, haletant contre sa peau, et le bruit résonnait de façon démultipliée dans ses propres oreilles. Harry accéléra le mouvement de sa main sur son érection, et laissa son autre main glisser sur les fesses de Louis, ses doigts s’enfonçant légèrement dans sa chair. Louis attrapa ses cheveux pour récupérer sa bouche, incapable de vraiment l’embrasser, mais mordillant sa lèvre. Il sentit son bas ventre se tordre, chauffer, un picotement persistant prenant de l’ampleur dans ses membres, alors que Harry le touchait, ne cessait pas de le toucher, solide et incandescent.

 

Harry passa soudainement ses mains sous ses cuisses, le soulevant du sol de la piscine, et Louis enroula ses jambes autour de lui dans un réflexe. Leurs sexes frottèrent l’un contre l’autre, Harry jura, et Louis se sentit basculer encore plus près de la jouissance. C’était trop tôt, et il aurait dû se montrer plus endurant, mais il n’y pouvait rien.

 

-Harry, attends, articula-t-il. Je…

 

Harry laissa Louis retomber sur ses pieds, et passa sa main sur son front pour dégager les cheveux qui se collaient à son visage trempé. Il émit un son interrogateur.

 

-Je suis proche, avoua Louis, frissonnant lorsque Harry passa son pouce sur le bout de son sexe. Et on est- je ne peux pas, pas dans… Ce n’est pas hygiénique… _Pas dans ta piscine_.

 

-Je n’en ai rien à faire, que tu jouisses dans l’eau, dit Harry, en se penchant pour sucer un carré de peau dans le cou de Louis.

 

-Putain, exhala Louis, fermant les yeux. Mais, Harry, on devrait… monter… dans ta chambre…

 

Il attrapa le poignet de Harry pour le tirer d’un geste insistant, parce que vraiment, cela ne pouvait pas être une bonne idée, que d’éjaculer dans la piscine du palais de Monaco. Il tituba jusqu’au bord du bassin, et se hissa hors de l’eau à la force des bras, s’asseyant sur le sol, dégoulinant d’eau. Harry se tira hors de la piscine à son tour, et se traîna jusqu’à Louis, à quatre pattes, sur les genoux, un peu haletant.

 

-Louis…

 

Louis voulut se lever, mais Harry le retint par la cheville.

 

-Je ne peux pas attendre, murmura-t-il, et sa voix était rauque. Je ne peux pas- ma chambre est trop loin-

 

Il avança encore, et se glissa entre les jambes écartées de Louis, qui était toujours assis par terre, les mains posées à plat derrière lui pour s’équilibrer. Harry prit son visage entre ses mains pour l’embrasser de nouveau sur la bouche, puis il recula, passant ses paumes sur les cuisses de Louis, ses doigts s’approchant de son érection, qui se faisait presque douloureuse.

 

-Laisse-moi, gémit Harry. Louis, laisse-moi te…

 

Il pressa ses deux mains contre les jambes de Louis pour qu’ils les écartent plus, et releva les yeux vers Louis pour chercher son approbation. Une fois qu’il l’eut trouvée, il baissa la tête pour prendre son sexe dans sa bouche.

 

Louis se mit à trembler, appuyé sur les coudes, à moitié allongé sur les dalles. Il était conscient de leur froideur humide, qui était désagréable, de leur dureté, qui lui faisait mal au dos et qui rendait sa position plutôt inconfortable, de la brise qui faisait mauvais ménage avec sa peau trempée. Mais deux secondes plus tard, il avait oublié tout cela. Tout ce qui existait, c’était la meilleure sensation qui n’avait jamais traversé son corps. Celle que lui procurait la langue de Harry sur son érection.

 

-Harry, bredouilla-t-il en tapotant la joue du jeune homme, un détail pratique traversant soudain la brume de plaisir qui enveloppait son esprit. Tu ne veux pas- hum, un préservatif ?

 

Harry se redressa. Il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière. Il avait une lueur sauvage dans les yeux.

 

-Ça ne me dérange pas de te sucer sans, si ça te va.

 

Son ton presque poli contrastait avec la vulgarité de sa phrase.

 

-Je veux ton goût dans ma bouche, chuchota-t-il, et les doigts de Louis crissèrent contre le sol dans une tentative de s’accrocher à quelque chose.

 

La tête de Harry plongea de nouveau entre ses jambes, et il lécha le sexe de Louis sur toute sa longueur.

 

-Putain, Harry. C’est-

 

Harry suça fermement le bout de son sexe, tout en caressant avec sa main le reste. Louis laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, et il faillit se cogner contre le sol, le plaisir fusant en lui, incontrôlable et inattendu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait craint d’être déçu par les rapports sexuels avec des hommes. La brève rencontre avec l’inconnu à la fête à Doncaster lui avait prouvé que cela serait forcément mieux qu’avec une femme, et l’avait éclairé définitivement sur ses préférences, mais cela n’avait pas était aussi renversant qu’il l’avait imaginé. Maintenant, il savait que c’était tout simplement parce que son partenaire ne s’était pas montré particulièrement doué, ou au moins, pas aussi doué que Harry. Mon dieu, Harry savait vraiment comment sucer une queue. Louis voulait retenir la vague de plaisir qui manquait déjà de l’emporter, parce qu’il voulait que Harry continue à resserrer ses lèvres autour de lui comme il était présentement en train de le faire, et le fasse glisser dans sa gorge, encore et encore, pour toujours, jusqu’à ce que Louis en crève.

 

-Je n’ai jamais- ça n’a jamais été-

 

Louis fut incapable d’articuler une phrase cohérente, mais Harry sembla saisir ce qu’il essayait de dire, parce qu’il se recula, et sourit, visiblement flatté, gardant une main autour du sexe de Louis. Il alla presser son autre main sur sa propre érection, sa respiration heurtée.

 

-Tu vas jouir ? demanda-t-il.

 

La réponse était évidente, alors Harry n’attendit pas que Louis émette un _« nggh »_ étranglé pour le reprendre dans sa bouche. Louis agrippa les cheveux de Harry, passant ses doigts entre ses mèches, alors qu’il redoublait d’ardeur.

 

-Harry, haleta Louis pour le prévenir.

 

Harry le garda dans sa bouche alors qu’il explosait, le corps tremblant, ses doigts de pied se crispant, une pulsation délicieuse résonnant dans son sexe et son bas-ventre. Le plaisir de Louis fut bizarrement prolongé en regardant Harry avaler et s’essuyer la bouche, et en imaginant quelle sensation cela faisait, se demandant si cela lui plairait, de goûter Harry à son tour. Harry ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser essayer maintenant, cependant. Lorsque la sensation de son orgasme se dissipa, Louis rouvrit les yeux pour le voir en train de caresser son propre sexe frénétiquement, toujours agenouillé entre les jambes de Louis, une main posée sur sa cuisse, comme si c’était la seule attache qui le retenait au sol, ou que ce simple contact l’excitait encore plus. Il semblait proche, les yeux écarquillés, ses cheveux à moitié secs en bataille, mais Louis voulait le toucher aussi.

 

-Harry, viens ici, supplia-t-il.

 

Harry rampa sur les dalles, et s’allongea pratiquement sur Louis, qui joignit leurs bouches, l’embrassant de façon désordonnée. Il sentit une amertume dans celle de Harry, et il réalisa que c’était la saveur de sa jouissance, et cela lui fit comme un coup au ventre. Il glissa une main entre eux pour attraper le sexe de Harry, qui était long et doux, et pesait sur ses doigts. C’était la première fois que Louis touchait une autre érection que la sienne, parce qu’il n’avait pas retourné la faveur au type de la fête, qui était trop alcoolisé. C’était agréable. Suffisamment agréable pour éveiller chez une nouvelle étincelle de désir. L’angle était mauvais, et la main de Louis aurait pu être plus assurée, mais Harry vint en quelques secondes, tremblant de tout son corps contre lui.

 

Puis il s’effondra pratiquement sur lui, et ils restèrent là, allongés sur les dalles au bord de la piscine, à reprendre leur souffle, leurs corps emmêlés. Louis commençait à avoir froid, mais il ne voulait pas bouger. Harry se souleva pour rouler sur le dos et s’étendre à côté de Louis, et non plus sur lui. Il tourna la tête vers lui, et Louis accrocha son regard. Harry eut un petit rire.

 

-On dirait que tu viens de vivre une expérience divine, dit-il.

 

Louis attrapa la main de Harry et la posa sur sa poitrine. C’était celle avec laquelle il s’était branlé. C’était un peu sale. Louis la serra entre ses doigts. Il aimait l’idée. Ils prendraient bientôt une douche, de toute façon.

 

-Je crois que c’est le cas, lâcha-t-il. J’ai vu la lumière, Harry. J’ai vu la lumière.

 

Harry secoua la tête d’un air amusé, et l’embrassa encore.  

 

 

A suivre…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai failli couper avant la scène de sexe tellement le chapitre commençait à être terriblement long, mais j'ai eu pitié de vous ! De toute façon, le découpage est vraiment artificiel, c'est un peu n'importe quoi, peut-être qu'à la fin je réorganiserai tous les chapitres parce que je sous-estime la longueur de certains passages... 
> 
> Le Glam existe, mais je n'y suis jamais allée, je ne connais pas du tout, donc j'ai pris des libertés dans sa description. La reine d'Angleterre n'a en effet plus de yacht, et le prince de Monaco préside bien le Yacht Club (et monte sur le Tuiga). Je ne suis pas non plus allée sur la Miami Plage et je ne sais pas où la famille de Monaco va se baigner. Par contre, le musée océanographique, je connais, et c'est très chouette. Le Jardin japonais j'ai dû y entrer une fois, aucun souvenir. Le Jimmy'z existe aussi, mais pareil, jamais mis les pieds. Le Blue Bay existe, ce sont les véritables plats, mais je n'y ai jamais mangé, obviously. C'est vrai que la législation a évolué seulement l'an dernier en Angleterre pour permettre à un membre de la famille royale d'épouser un.e catholique (juste à temps pour Meghan Markle ;)). 
> 
> J'essaye de rendre l'histoire réaliste donc je suis consciente qu'elle peut parfois sembler un peu ennuyeuse et lente... :/ Je n'imaginais pas que ça serait aussi... étiré quand j'ai fait mon plan. J'espère que ça vous plait quand même :3 Merci de votre lecture. A bientôt ! 
> 
> Loriane @RideOfSongs


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre à la taille assez monstrueuse vaudra l'attente... Normalement, il contient tout ce que vous aimez : du sexe, du fluff, et de l'angst pour épicer le tout. :)

 

Chapitre 4

 

_~ H ~_

 

Pour dire la vérité, Harry avait craint de s’être trop laissé aller, d’avoir dépassé une limite que Louis n’était pas prêt à dépasser. Bien sûr, Louis avait paru réceptif sur le moment, et Harry se rappellerait toute sa vie la façon dont son corps avait tremblé et sa bouche s’était ouverte lorsqu’il avait atteint l’orgasme, mais il s’attendait presque à ce que le prince d’Angleterre ait ensuite un mouvement de recul, ou même s’enfuie, disant quelque chose comme _tu vas trop vite_ ou _tu me sembles carrément allumé_ ou même _j’ai peur que tu veuilles boire mon sang et me manger tout cru_ , parce que Harry savait qu’il n’avait pas pu dissimuler l’intensité qu’il avait mise dans chacun de ses gestes lorsqu’il avait enfin pu déshabiller Louis. Le seul fait qu’il utilise le terme _« enfin »_ alors que cela ne faisait même pas deux semaines que Louis était arrivé à Monaco suffirait sans doute à l’inquiéter. Mais après tout, s’il y réfléchissait, Harry n’avait pas vraiment attendu qu’une poignée de jours ; plutôt plusieurs années.

 

Louis paraissait en être conscient, d’ailleurs, car c’était la question qu’il avait posée, après, une fois qu’ils furent montés furtivement dans les appartements de Harry, chuchotant comme des adolescents en fugue, enveloppés dans des serviettes et dégoulinant sur le parquet. Il l’avait posée avec un air faussement détaché, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais le manque de confiance transparaissait sur son visage, une forme de timidité remplaçant le désir frénétique qui l’avait fait pousser son sexe plus loin dans la bouche de Harry quelques minutes auparavant, dans un mouvement de hanche régulier et tremblant, sans doute sans vraiment s’en rendre compte.

 

-Alors, ça valait l’attente ?

 

Si Harry n’avait pas compris - ou au moins soupçonné - que Louis avait réellement besoin d’être rassuré, il aurait pu lui rire au nez. Parce que, certainement, même englué dans son propre plaisir, Louis n’avait pas pu manquer la façon dont Harry avait joui quelques secondes à peine après qu’il avait posé sa main sur lui. Il n’avait pas pu ne pas voir que Harry avait failli venir sans rien d’autre qu’une légère pression sur son érection, rien qu’avec les sensations que lui procuraient le poids de Louis sur sa langue et les bruits étranglés que celui-ci laissait échapper. A moins qu’il pense que ce qui s’était passé près de la piscine reflète l’endurance habituelle de Harry, et si c’était cela, Harry avait de quoi s’en sentir un peu froissé. Il était accoutumé à offrir un peu plus que cinq minutes de satisfaction à ses partenaires. Il avait eu de la chance que Louis n’ait pas besoin de plus que ces minutes. Harry avait été sur le point de faire remarquer tout cela à Louis, en ironisant un peu, mais il s’était retenu en trouvant son regard. Alors, il avait voulu l’envelopper dans ses bras, et lui dire, lui décrire les frissons et la volupté, lui parler de ce que lui avaient fait la sensualité de son corps, la douceur de sa peau, la saveur de ses lèvres, l’électricité dans ses gémissements, la fermeté curieuse de ses doigts autour de lui. Mais Louis n’avait pas demandé de poésie, alors Harry avait répondu, sincère, sans laisser de place à la protestation :

 

-C’était meilleur que tout ce que j’avais pu imaginer.

 

Louis avait rougi, et Harry avait voulu tendre la main pour toucher sa peau et absorber encore un peu de sa chaleur.

 

-Mais c’est moi qui devrais te demander ça, avait ajouté Harry. C’est toi qui découvres un nouveau versant de ta vie sexuelle.

 

Louis avait confié qu’il s’était passé quelque chose avec un autre garçon quelques mois auparavant, mais il n’avait pas donné l’air d’avoir trouvé cela transcendant, et Harry espérait bien qu’il avait fait mieux.

 

-J’ai l’impression que je n’avais jamais eu un véritable orgasme avant ce soir, fit Louis, tirant distraitement sur la ceinture du peignoir que Harry lui avait prêté.

 

Puis il vit le grand sourire que Harry lui renvoyait, et il s’interrompit, émettant un grognement faussement agacé.

 

-Je ne devrais pas brosser autant ton ego. Mais oui, c’était… quelque chose.

 

Harry avait tenté de ne pas montrer à quel point les mots de Louis le flattaient, ronronnant intérieurement, mais cela devait se lire sur son visage, parce que le prince avait levé les yeux au ciel. 

 

-Donc, je suis ton meilleur coup ? avait insisté Harry, juste parce qu’il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de chercher à savoir.

 

-Ne te monte pas trop la tête. J’ai passé des années à me contenter de rapports hétérosexuels plutôt médiocres, et je n’ai aucun objet de comparaison au niveau des hommes…  Tu pourrais être super mauvais au lit et je te trouverais toujours meilleur que ce que j’ai connu avant.

 

Harry n’était pas mauvais au lit. Ses précédents partenaires ne s’étaient jamais plaints, en tout cas.

 

-Je ne suis pas mauvais au lit.

 

Louis avait arqué un sourcil.

 

-Pourquoi est-ce que je trouve toujours ce ton arrogant séduisant ?

 

Harry avait battu des cils.

 

-Parce que tu ne peux pas résister à mon charme.

 

-Ah, sur ça, je ne peux pas te contredire, avait marmonné Louis.

 

-Et j’étais meilleur au lit que le type à la soirée.

 

-Ce n’était pas très difficile, en même temps.

 

Harry allait lui demander d’élaborer, de lui dire ce qu’il avait trouvé différent, ce qu’il avait préféré, mais Louis s’était brusquement levé.  

 

-Est-ce que je peux prendre une douche ?

 

Harry l’avait fixé bêtement pendant quelques secondes avant de se rappeler qu’ils étaient chez lui, dans le palais de Monaco, et que Louis demandait la permission parce qu’il était un invité poli.

 

-Bien sûr. J’aurais dû te proposer avant… Je ne fais pas un très bon hôte.

 

Harry avait alors réalisé qu’il était encore plus dégoûtant que Louis, bien qu’ils se soient un peu essuyés avec des serviettes de bain, mais il n’avait pas osé proposer qu’ils prennent une douche ensemble. Cela lui avait paru trop intime, trop prématuré, même s’il en mourait d’envie. Après tout, si on replaçait leur relation dans un contexte normal, c’était comme s’ils venaient juste de commencer à sortir ensemble. Le contexte n’était absolument pas normal, alors la comparaison ne valait rien, mais Harry s’était abstenu quand même. Il avait regardé Louis se diriger vers la salle de bains depuis le lit où il s’était assis. Il s’était laissé aller sur le dos, s’allongeant sur le matelas, sentant son sexe encore sensible frotter contre le tissu du short en jersey qu’il avait enfilé, et il avait envisagé de se toucher de nouveau pendant que Louis était dans la douche, en l’imaginant sous le jet, mais il s’était raisonné en se disant que cela contrevenait probablement aux règles élémentaires de savoir vivre.  

 

Lorsque Louis était sorti de la salle de bains, s’étant entièrement rhabillé avec les vêtements qu’il portait pour leur dîner au Blue Bay, il y avait eu un moment de flottement un peu embarrassant.

 

-Tu veux partir maintenant ? avait demandé Harry, sans pouvoir masquer la déception dans sa voix.

 

Louis l’avait regardé, l’air un peu gauche, ses cheveux encore humides.

 

-Je ne sais pas… Tu veux que je reste ? Je croyais…

 

Harry s’était redressé sur le lit, et il s’était préparé à encaisser ce qui se profilait à l’horizon, c’est-à-dire regarder Louis prendre la fuite après avoir couché avec lui. Après tout, ce n’était pas parce que Louis avait assuré que la plupart des rumeurs qui couraient à son propos étaient infondées qu’il n’avait pas le droit de réellement vouloir du sexe sans attaches. Ces derniers jours avaient mené Harry à penser que ce n’était pas dans cette direction que se dirigeait leur relation, mais s’il s’était trompé, c’était son problème. Il était un adulte. Certes, il ne savait pas comment il allait ramasser les morceaux de son cœur pour le reconstituer en quelque chose de viable après cela, mais ce n’était pas la faute de Louis. Il ne lui avait rien promis.

 

Mais Harry n’avait rien lu d’autre qu’une profonde hésitation dans les prunelles et la posture de Louis. Et il s’était rendu compte que ce n’était pas que Louis essayait de l’abandonner en douceur, mais que c’était qu’il ne savait tout simplement pas comment réagir face à cette situation. Il s’était rappelé que Louis était resté des années dans une relation conventionnelle et parfaitement claire, avec une personne qui lui était facilement tombée dans les bras ; qu’il n’avait pas dû connaître beaucoup d’autres filles avant, et qu’il avait visiblement passé plus de temps à paniquer à propos de son homosexualité depuis sa rupture qu’à vraiment la mettre en pratique. Il ne savait pas ce qui était attendu de lui, ni même ce qu’il voulait, sans doute.

 

Harry n’allait pas décider pour lui, mais il pouvait lui dire ce que lui voulait, au moins, parce que lui savait. Alors, il avait répondu à voix basse :

 

-J’aimerais bien que tu restes, oui. J’aimerais que tu passes la nuit ici, avec moi.

 

Harry avait eu le sentiment que cet instant était décisif. Que ce que Louis allait choisir déterminerait la course de leur existence, d’une façon dont ils n’avaient pas forcément encore conscience, mais que Harry pouvait apercevoir à travers un voile de chuchotements divinatoires.

 

Louis avait cligné des yeux. Puis Harry avait pu voir une forme de soulagement passer sur son visage, un soulagement qui s’était immédiatement étendu à sa propre poitrine, compressée par une angoisse qu’il n’avait pu nommer qu’au moment où elle s’était dissipée.

 

Louis avait déboutonné son jean pour se déshabiller de nouveau, dans un geste qui ne se voulait pas sensuel, mais qui portait un sens peut-être encore plus important pour Harry.

 

-Tu peux me prêter un tee-shirt pour dormir ? avait-il demandé.

 

Harry avait baissé la tête pour cacher son sourire. Louis avait tranché de la façon qu’il avait espérée. Harry était parti prendre une douche à son tour, et lorsqu’il était revenu, Louis était toujours là, assis sur le lit, calé contre les oreilles, jambes croisées, en train de tapoter sur son smartphone. Il était en boxer et il portait le tee-shirt des Rolling Stones que lui avait prêté Harry, qui avait quelques trous, mais une grande valeur sentimentale. Il avait apprécié de le voir sur Louis. L’atmosphère tout entière était devenue très domestique, éloignée du coup d’un soir et d’une attirance purement sensuelle. Harry s’était figé une minute en réalisant que oui, c’était exactement cela, qu’il voulait. Un partenaire qui l’attendait dans son lit lorsqu’il sortait de la douche, portant ses vêtements, vaquant à ses occupations, détendu, et là pour rester. Il avait eu un aperçu de cela avec Xander, mais la façon dont s’était terminée leur relation avait gâché les moments où Harry avait cru construire un avenir avec lui. Et maintenant, ce n’était plus n’importe quel partenaire, qu’il voulait. C’était Louis.

 

Ils s’étaient couchés dans le grand lit de Harry, se glissant sous les draps, et il y avait eu un second moment de gêne. Louis n’osait visiblement pas ne serait-ce que frôler le corps de Harry, et il s’était décalé de façon peu subtile vers le bord opposé du lit, se recroquevillant dans un coin et laissant un espace assez ridicule entre eux.

 

-Tu es loin, avait murmuré Harry.

 

Louis s’était mordu la lèvre, l’air embarrassé.

 

-Désolé, je ne sais pas vraiment comment-

 

Se comporter ? Harry avait remarqué.

 

-Tu n’as jamais dormi dans le même lit qu’un ami ?

 

Le visage de Zayn avait flotté dans l’esprit de Harry, et il avait eu encore plus envie de refermer ses bras sur Louis pour conjurer le fantôme de la jalousie.

 

-Si, bien sûr. Mais on n’est pas vraiment des amis, avait objecté Louis.

 

-Et tu n’as jamais dormi avec ta petite amie ?

 

Harry s’était presque attendu à ce que Louis rebondisse en lui disant qu’il n’était pas son petit ami non plus, mais il était simplement resté silencieux, puis il s’était rapproché de Harry dans le lit, tournant son visage vers lui. Allongé sur le côté, Harry avait caressé son visage, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, très chastement. Il était tard, et ils étaient fatigués.

 

-Est-ce que tu peux te prendre dans mes bras, ou est-ce que tu préfères dormir sans qu’on se touche ?  

 

-Quel genre de connard je serais si je choisissais la seconde proposition ?

 

Harry avait froncé les sourcils.

 

-Tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir de contact… Ça ne te fait pas de toi un connard. Je veux que tu sois à l’aise, que tu passes une bonne nuit. Pas te mettre dans une position inconfortable.

 

Il y avait eu un blanc. Puis Louis avait lâché :

 

-Tu sais, au début, je croyais que ton côté _gentleman_ , c’était peut-être une sorte de rôle, pour apparaître comme le prince parfait, ou me séduire, je ne sais pas. Mais plus je passe du temps avec toi, plus je suis convaincu que c’est en réalité ta nature profonde.

 

Louis s’était installé plus confortablement dans le lit, tournant plus ou moins le dos à Harry, mais celui-ci n’avait pas eu le temps de se sentir vexé, parce que Louis avait immédiatement lancé un regard par-dessus son épaule :

 

-Alors ? Tu me prends dans tes bras, ou quoi ?

 

Harry eut ainsi le plaisir de passer toute une nuit enroulé autour du corps chaud de Louis – au fond de lui, il espérait que ce ne serait que la première d’une longue série.

 

Il se réveilla à cause du grand soleil qui pénétrait dans la pièce et l’illuminait complètement, parce qu’ils n’avaient pas fermé les volets, et qu’il devait être au moins dix heures. Harry plissa les yeux, les rayons un peu trop agressifs. Louis était toujours contre lui, immobile, la respiration régulière, et Harry pouvait sentir sa peau sous ses doigts à l’endroit où son tee-shirt était remonté. Harry émit un bâillement, et resserra le bras qu’il avait passé autour de sa taille, frottant son nez contre son cou. Louis devait avoir le sommeil léger, parce que bientôt, Harry le sentit bouger dans son étreinte, et laisser échapper un petit grognement. Son mouvement fit prendre conscience à Harry qu’il avait une érection, et qu’il la pressait inconsciemment contre Louis depuis plusieurs minutes. Louis ne tarda pas à remarquer à son tour.

 

-Eh bien, bonjour, dit-il sur un ton entendu.

 

Harry sentit une chaleur gagner ses joues, et il voulut s’écarter, mais Louis posa sa main sur son bras pour le maintenir en place, et il se colla plus fermement contre lui. La respiration de Harry se coinça quelque part entre sa gorge, son cœur, et son sexe.

 

-Louis…

 

-Mmh.

 

-Est-ce que tu veux…

 

-Si… Si tu descendais un peu ta main, tu verrais que je suis dans le même état que toi, dit Louis d’une voix un peu rauque.

 

Puisqu’il lui avait donné la permission, Harry n’allait pas s’en priver. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de Louis, toujours placé derrière lui, et il fit glisser sa main jusqu’à la ceinture de son boxer, mais il s’arrêta là. Il respira les cheveux de Louis, puis il fit traîner sa lèvre dans son cou afin d’y sucer un carré de peau, et il passa sa main sous le tee-shirt Rolling Stone pour caresser le ventre de Louis. Louis eut un petit sursaut, les muscles de son estomac sursautant, puis il se détendit, tout en émettant un soupir impatient. Harry n’accéléra pas le rythme pour autant.

 

-Je veux prendre mon temps, dit-il, avant de déposer un baiser sur la mâchoire de Louis.

 

Sa main remonta sous le tee-shirt de Louis pour glisser sur son torse, délicatement, comme s’il se risquait à toucher une statue immaculée et incrustée de pierres précieuses.

 

-Hier, on n’a pas vraiment pu… s’arrêter pour- poser des questions… Mais je veux qu’on le fasse aujourd’hui. Je veux savoir ce que tu aimes, poursuivit Harry. Et je veux que _tu_ saches ce que tu aimes.

 

Maintenant qu’ils n’étaient plus dans une atmosphère d’urgence et de désir fiévreux, Harry voulait apprendre à connaître le corps de Louis, voulait qu’il puisse explorer ses préférences, voulait qu’il puisse prendre le contrôle de sa sexualité, et il voulait tout lui montrer, tout lui donner.

 

Les doigts de Harry vinrent effleurer les tétons de Louis, et celui-ci frissonna.

 

-Tu aimes quand je les touche ? murmura Harry. Tu les touches quand tu es seul ?

 

Louis ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire de ses mains. C’était évident qu’il avait envie de se toucher, mais il paraissait se retenir, attendant sagement que Harry se décide à accéder à sa demande silencieuse, lui laissant l’ascendant. Harry aimait cette idée. Il aimait beaucoup.

 

-Putain, Harry, je…

 

-Dis-moi, insista Harry, se plaquant encore plus contre lui, sa propre érection devenant préoccupante, se frottant contre les fesses de Louis, qui répondit à ses mouvements, lui arrachant un grognement. Je veux savoir. Le dialogue est la clé d’une vie sexuelle épanouie.

 

Louis exhala un petit rire. Il y eut un silence, puis il parut se débarrasser du reste de pudeur qui l’habitait.

 

-Oui, je… J’aime jouer avec mes tétons, quand je me masturbe, quand je suis proche, je…  

 

Harry les pinça plus fermement, et Louis remua contre lui, sa respiration s’accélérant. Harry se pencha un peu au-dessus de lui pour pouvoir observer son visage, la courbe de ses traits redessinée par les rayons du soleil, la lumière qui ondoyait dans ses cheveux, qui étaient bien coiffés en début de soirée hier, mais qui rebiquaient désormais de partout. Harry se sentait bizarrement joyeux de pouvoir le voir dans cet état, au naturel, dans son quotidien, bien que le moment ne soit pas exactement un réveil banal. Louis avait les yeux fermés, et la bouche entrouverte. Harry eut pitié de lui – l’impatience commençait également à sérieusement le gagner – et il descendit sa main pour presser l’érection de Louis toujours emprisonnée dans son boxer. Il le caressa longuement à travers le tissu, frottant simplement puis le saisissant plus fermement, remarquant que cela semblait vraiment plaire à Louis.

 

Harry avait presque envie de se lever pour aller chercher un carnet et prendre des notes.

 

Il finit par glisser sa main dans le boxer de Louis, et celui-ci gémit lorsque les doigts de Harry s’enroulèrent autour de lui. Harry garda un rythme lent, parce qu’il lui semblait que c’était ce qui faisait le plus réagir Louis, et parce qu’il était encore trop sec pour que sa main glisse facilement. Il passa son pouce sur le bout de son sexe pour entendre les sursauts dans sa respiration. Mais après seulement quelques instants, Louis tourna la tête, essayant visiblement d’accrocher son regard.

 

-Harry, attends…

 

Harry lâcha Louis, parce que vraiment, ses désirs étaient des ordres, et Louis se tourna dans son étreinte, cherchant ses lèvres.

 

-Je voulais t’embrasser, marmonna-t-il.

 

Ils roulèrent sur le lit, et Louis se retrouva au-dessus de Harry, son visage assez proche pour que Harry puisse sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Il y eut un instant de pause, comme s’ils étaient en suspension, à se regarder, puis Louis saisit son menton pour joindre leurs bouches, Harry ouvrant immédiatement la sienne pour s’imprégner du goût humide de la langue de Louis, le baiser se faisant profond et intense, comme souvent. Harry aimait bien penser qu’ils avaient leur façon spéciale et personnelle de s’embrasser. Il n’avait jamais vraiment embrassé quelqu’un d’autre comme cela. Louis se détacha de lui, et dit, passant sa main dans les cheveux de Harry :

 

-Je sais que ce n’est pas censé être la partie la plus passionnante, mais j’adore t’embrasser.

 

Harry ajouta cela à sa prise de notes mentale.

 

-Tu embrasses bien, murmura-t-il, descendant ses mains jusqu’aux fesses de Louis, presque avec désinvolture, mais en réalité, son rythme cardiaque commençait à s’emballer.

 

Ce n’était pas pour le flatter, c’était vrai. Leur tout premier baiser était déjà réussi. Ce n’était cependant peut-être pas tant que la technique de Louis était particulièrement bonne, mais plutôt qu’il y avait toujours eu l’étincelle entre eux qui rendait tous leurs contacts aussi doux que le miel, et aussi brûlants qu’un incendie.

 

-Merci, fit Louis avec un petit sourire, avant de se pencher pour l’embrasser à nouveau.

 

Harry repoussa doucement Louis pour qu’il se rallonge à côté de lui, sans détacher leur regard. Les yeux de Louis étaient un peu écarquillés, et plus bleus que jamais.

 

-Déshabille-toi, souffla Harry. Je veux voir.

 

Louis se redressa sur le lit pour faire passer le tee-shirt de Harry par-dessus sa tête, et, après une seconde d’hésitation, il fit glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes, tirant sur le tissu pour le dégager de ses chevilles. Harry ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux, la bouche un peu sèche. La nudité de Louis était mise en valeur par le jour qui affluait dans la chambre, diffusant un niveau encore plus élevé d’harmonie. Louis n’était pas tellement musclé, et son ventre n’était pas tout à fait plat, mais, en toute honnêteté, Harry n’avait jamais été autant fasciné par une personne. Ses courbes et ses petits défauts lui donnaient simplement encore plus envie de lécher chaque centimètre de son corps. 

 

-Toi aussi, lança Louis, et Harry s’empressa de se débarrasser du short de jogging et du débardeur qu’il portait, et de libérer son érection.

 

Harry voulut reprendre le sexe de Louis dans sa main, mais il se rappela que le contact avait été un peu rugueux, et il roula sur le lit pour pouvoir se pencher et farfouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Sa main buta contre la boîte de préservatifs et il se figea un instant, hésitant, avant de secouer la tête et de se contenter de sortir le lubrifiant. Même si un engourdissement saisissait ses membres rien qu’à la pensée de faire l’amour avec Louis, ce n’était définitivement pas pour aujourd’hui. Harry versa un peu de liquide sur ses doigts, et lorsque Louis lui jeta un regard d’interrogateur, il se contenta de se pencher au-dessus de lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, et enrouler sa main lubrifiée autour de son érection, étalant le liquide sur la longueur.

 

-Hé, c’est froid, se plaignit Louis, fronçant les sourcils, et s’accrochant à l’épaule de Harry.

 

-Ne fais pas le bébé, répondit Harry sur un ton mi-taquin, mi-autoritaire, avant d’accélérer son rythme, ses gestes demeurant mesurés, mais plus vigoureux.

 

La respiration de Louis se fit plus lourde, et lorsqu’il leva la tête pour que Harry l’embrasse, il garda simplement sa bouche entrouverte contre la sienne, ne paraissant pas être capable de faire plus. Sans cesser de le caresser, Harry descendit le long de son corps pour déposer un baiser sur sa clavicule, puis enrouler ses lèvres autour d’un de ses tétons.

 

-Harry, haleta Louis.

 

Harry suça son téton pendant quelques secondes, et se concentra ensuite sur l’autre, les sentant durcir, puis il descendit encore, et lécha le sexe de Louis sur toute sa longueur avant de se concentrer sur le bout, sa langue s’imprégnant des prémices de sa jouissance. Louis s’arqua sur le lit, ses jambes parcourues d’un tremblement. Harry remonta vers lui pour regarder son visage, léchant la goutte de sueur qui dégoulinait le long de sa tempe, et le reprit en main. Louis geignit, poussant dans le cercle de ses doigts, son corps se tendant sous celui de Harry. Il se mordit la lèvre, et il semblait un peu dépassé par ce qu’il ressentait, peut-être parce qu’il ne l’avait jamais ressenti avant. Harry avait envie de continuer à lui poser des questions, de lui demander quel angle, quel rythme il préférait, mais il doutait que Louis soit en mesure de lui répondre, et il se contenta de se fier aux réactions de son corps et aux sons qui s’échappaient de sa bouche. Il marmonnait tous les compliments et les encouragements qui lui venaient à l’esprit, depuis _« tu es si magnifique_  » à _« je veux te ruiner_  », et ils semblaient atteindre Louis.

 

Etre le premier véritable amant de Louis procurait à Harry un sentiment de fierté, et de puissance, même s’il ne l’avouerait pas à l’intéressé, de peur de passer pour un macho possessif. L’idée d’être le premier homme à pouvoir donner des sensations si fortes à Louis, et peut-être même la première personne, puisqu’il se considérait comme homosexuel et non bisexuel, le consumait d’une façon presque effrayante.

 

-Allez, Louis, marmonna Harry. Je sais que tu y es presque.

 

-Ah- mais- c’est… trop rapide, articula Louis, les traits de son visage crispés. Je veux tenir plus-

 

-Ce n’est pas grave, c’est normal, fit Harry, et il eut l’impression que sa voix sonnait deux fois plus grave que d’habitude. Je veux que tu jouisses, je veux te voir-

 

Louis ferma les yeux.  

 

-C’est parce que… C’est parce que c’est _toi_ , gémit-il.

 

Un instant plus tard, Harry sentit la jouissance de Louis éclabousser ses doigts, et l’expression sur son visage, ainsi que les derniers mots qu’il avait prononcés – _c’est parce que c’est toi_ , lui causèrent une satisfaction intense. Il frotta sa propre érection contre la cuisse nue de Louis pour se soulager tout en continuant de le caresser pour prolonger son orgasme. Louis se laissa finalement aller sur le matelas, ses membres se détendant, et Harry était partagé entre l’envie de le laisser se remettre tout en l’admirant, et le besoin désespéré qu’il avait de sentir Louis le toucher à son tour. Heureusement, Louis prit une décision avant lui, retrouvant rapidement ses forces, et il le repoussa sur le lit.

 

-Je veux essayer, marmonna-t-il, embrassant le creux du cou de Harry avant de reculer. J’en ai vraiment envie.

 

Harry fixa stupidement Louis alors qu’il descendait entre ses jambes.

 

-Essayer quoi- _oh_ , putain.

 

Il ne fallut que deux minutes à Harry pour en venir à la conclusion que cela aurait été un gâchis absolu pour l’humanité que Louis ne donne de fellation à personne pendant sa vie, parce qu’il était clairement né pour s’adonner à cela. Harry le regardait avec de grands yeux, se noyant dans le plaisir que lui procuraient ses lèvres serrées autour de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque Louis se recula en toussotant, ayant fait glisser l’érection de Harry trop loin trop vite dans sa gorge, qu’il se souvint tout à coup que Louis était inexpérimenté, et qu’il devrait probablement, le guider, ou quelque chose.

 

-Va doucement, articula-t-il, tendant une main pour caresser ses cheveux. Je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas petit.

 

Louis leva un sourcil, mais il paraissait amusé.

 

-Arrête de te vanter, Harry. Un peu d’arrogance, c’est excitant, mais trop d’arrogance… fit-il d’une voix rauque, avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur ce qu’il faisait.

 

Louis n’avait pas l’air de vouloir être guidé, en fait. Il se débrouillait très bien seul, une expression inquisitrice et déterminée sur le visage alors qu’il déposait un baiser sur le bout du sexe de Harry et le reprenait dans sa bouche, enroulant sa main autour de la base. Harry n’aurait pas su dire s’il était plus excité par l’acte sexuel en lui-même, ou par le fait que Louis n’ait jamais fait cela à personne avant lui. Il se sentait chanceux, unique, et aussi, dangereusement proche de la jouissance. Il avait envie de dire à Louis de prendre le lubrifiant qui traînait quelque part sur le lit, et de pousser un doigt en lui, mais Louis ne savait probablement pas faire et Harry ne se sentait pas en état de prendre les rênes, et puis la chaleur de la bouche de Louis et la façon dont ses joues se creusaient autour de lui étaient déjà largement suffisants. Il remarqua soudain que Louis frottait rythmiquement son bas-ventre contre le lit tout en s’occupant de lui, et Harry imagina ce qu’il devait ressentir, et il voulait lui demander s’il pourrait avoir une autre érection, s’il pouvait jouir plusieurs fois de suite, si cela lui était déjà arrivé, s’il laisserait Harry lui montrer ce que cela faisait, mais il ne trouvait plus ses mots.

 

-Je n’arrive pas à croire… balbutia Harry, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment finir sa phrase.

 

_A croire que ce soit ta première fois ? Que tu le fasses avec moi ? Que tu sois encore plus formidable que ce que j’avais esquissé dans mes fantasmes depuis mes seize ans ?_

 

Harry n’eut pas besoin de se décider, parce qu’il sentit une tension gonfler dans son bas-ventre, et il eut à peine le temps de prévenir Louis qu’il allait jouir. Louis se recula, un filet de salive le reliant toujours à Harry, et Harry jouit dans sa propre main, la pression explosant dès qu’il se toucha, fixant la bouche humide et décadente et parfaite de Louis. Le souffle court, il retomba sur le lit, regardant au plafond, et il leva son autre main pour repousser les cheveux qui s’étaient collés à cause de la sueur sur son front.

 

Louis vint s’allonger à côté de lui, se pressant contre son torse, et Harry leva un bras vidé de toute force pour le passer autour de ses épaules.

 

-Ce n’est jamais aussi bien, les premières fois avec quelqu’un, dit-il soudainement, après quelques minutes de silence seulement troublées par leurs respirations rapides.

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Je ne saurais pas dire.

 

-Tu ne te rends pas compte. Tu es… C’était… exceptionnellement bien pour un début.  

 

Harry savait qu’il devait regarder Louis avec une adoration excessive, il sentait cette adoration suinter par tous les pores de sa peau, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher.

 

-Je pense qu’on peut dire qu’on est compatible, acheva-t-il finalement.

 

Louis se serra plus près contre lui, appuyant sa joue contre sa poitrine. Harry eut l’impression que les dernières barrières qui se dressaient entre eux venaient de tomber. Peut-être que ce matin, ils prendraient une douche ensemble.

 

*

 

Ce n’était pas seulement le sexe. Ils n’étaient pas uniquement compatibles physiquement. Louis n’était pas – n’avait jamais été – seulement l’une des personnes les plus attirantes que Harry ait jamais rencontrées. Il était aussi l’une des plus gentilles, l’une des plus intelligentes, l’une des plus généreuses, l’une des plus drôles. Et peut-être que ce n’était que son imaginaire romantique qui le portait trop loin, mais Harry avait l’impression que Louis le complétait. Qu’ils se complétaient, tous les deux. Quand Louis était timide, Harry se montrait assuré et apaisant. Quand Harry était hésitant, Louis se montrait léger et tendre. Quand ils avaient une discussion, ils pouvaient deviner où se dirigeait la pensée de l’autre, tout en se laissant une part égale de parole.  Quand ils prenaient une décision, ils étaient presque toujours d’accord, ou alors ils étaient capables de faire un compromis, ou simplement d’accepter de faire plaisir à l’autre.

 

Harry appréciait chaque seconde passée en la compagnie de Louis. Quand Gemma était revenue d’Italie, Harry n’avait pas jugé bon de lui dire que Louis était toujours là, de peur qu’elle ne veuille se joindre à eux et ne le prive de quelques uns des tête-à-tête qu’il chérissait. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa sœur se plaignit de ne jamais voir Harry qu’il lui avoua qu’il passait la majorité de ses journées avec le prince d’Angleterre, et qu’il n’avait pas envie que cela change pour l’instant, promettant de se rattraper plus tard. Harry savourait d’autant plus ces journées qu’il ne savait pas quand ce moment de grâce allait se terminer, hanté par l’impression qu’il était en sursis.

 

Car c’était sur ce point que le nuage sur lequel Harry vivait depuis que Louis lui avait manifesté de l’intérêt menaçait de se transformer en ouragan.

 

Harry se projetait sans cesse avec Louis, et bien qu’il essaye de garder ses espoirs pour lui, il était conscient qu’il les montrait parfois, sans le vouloir, tandis que Louis refusait visiblement absolument de penser à l’avenir, ou en tout cas de lui en parler. De penser à l’avenir en général, ce que Harry comprenait tout à fait, parce que Louis était venu à Monaco pour s’éloigner de tous ses tracas, pas pour ressasser sa future accession au trône et son état psychologique parfois instable. Mais cet ensemble englobait aussi un avenir avec Harry. Et apparemment, dans l’esprit de Louis, il n’existait pas vraiment.

 

A cause de cela, il y avait certaines fois où l’harmonie entre eux se craquelait.

 

                                                            

 

Un matin, vers onze heures, ils étaient allés prendre un brunch à l’hôtel Fairmont, à l’Horizon Deck, un restaurant qui servait seulement dans la journée, et qui avait une magnifique terrasse avec vue sur la mer, lorsque le sujet du coming-out revint malencontreusement sur le tapis. Harry faisait simplement remarquer qu’il y avait déjà eu des exemples de princes qui avaient renoncé à leur destin royal par amour, comme le roi Edward VIII d’Angleterre, qui avait abdiqué pour épouser Wallis Simpson, une divorcée, ou d’autres qui s’étaient directement opposés à la tradition pour partager leur vie avec la personne qu’ils aimaient, sans trop de dommages pour la couronne, comme le roi actuel de Norvège.

 

Louis l’avait très mal pris. Il avait répliqué qu’il n’avait pas envie de se soustraire à ses obligations, qu’il tenait la fonction royale en très haute d’estime, et qu’épouser une fille qui n’était pas issue de la noblesse – comme Harald V de Norvège – n’était pas du tout comparable au fait de s’afficher avec un homme. Puis il avait appelé le serveur pour commander un verre de bière. Harry s’était senti terriblement mal, s’était senti mal d’avoir fait remonter en Louis l’angoisse au point qu’il ressente l’envie de boire de l’alcool. Louis avait dû le lire sur son visage, parce qu’il s’était radouci, et avait même posé une main sur sa cuisse sous la table. Et finalement, il ne but que quelques gorgées de sa bière, lui préférant le café gourmand que Harry et lui avaient tous les deux commandé, et donnant à Harry le macaron à la vanille qui se trouvait parmi l’assortiment de petites pâtisseries, ayant retenu qu’il en était particulièrement friand. Cela fit plaisir à Harry, et cela aida à faire s’estomper un peu le nœud qui s’était formé dans sa gorge.

 

Harry résolut d’arrêter de s’aventurer sur ce terrain glissant. Certes, il voyait bien qu’à terme, cela représenterait un problème, de laisser la question de côté comme si elle ne risquait pas de s’envenimer et de leur revenir au visage, mais il était bien trop tôt dans leur relation pour la laisser empiéter sur ses moments avec Louis. Il n’était pas en position d’exiger quoi que ce soit de lui, aucune discussion qu’il ne voulait pas avoir, et encore moins ce qu’il y avait derrière cette discussion. L’avenir ne pouvait pas lui gâcher le présent. Harry se contentait de ce que Louis lui donnait, et en réalité, Louis lui donnait déjà beaucoup. Pour quelqu’un qui venait de s’avouer qu’il aimait les garçons, et qui était si nerveux à l’idée que le monde le découvre, il donnait beaucoup à Harry, et Harry s’en rendait bien compte.

 

Lorsqu’ils retournèrent passer une soirée au Glam, parce que Louis avait mentionné qu’il s’y sentait plus détendu que dans une boîte de nuit ou un bar classique et plus populaire, Louis resta proche de lui, lui tenant la main quand ils allèrent chercher un verre, conservant sa main dans la sienne une fois qu’ils furent assis à une table, et quand ils allèrent danser un peu, Louis enroula son bras autour de sa taille, le guidant à travers la foule et le gardant contre lui. Harry se doutait qu’il agissait comme cela parce qu’il ne voulait pas que Harry se fasse draguer par quelqu’un d’autre – il l’avait clairement signifié la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés dans le club, faisant fuir le pauvre Français qui l’avait abordé – mais il se conduisait comme s’ils étaient ensemble, et Harry profitait d’avoir son attention tout entière. De ne pas être le seul à se conduire comme un petit ami jaloux.

 

Et même si Louis éprouvait souvent le besoin de prendre des mesures de précaution ou de monter des stratagèmes pour qu’ils passent inaperçus, les efforts que Harry avait faits avec Xander ou d’autres garçons paraissant assez ridicules à côté, cela en valait la peine. Et puis, cela se révéla même parfois assez drôle.

 

Comme le jour où ils avaient décidé de louer de nouveau un yacht, pensant que cela serait plus discret que de passer par le Yacht Club, demandant seulement à Dave, le responsable de la sécurité de Harry, de venir avec eux pour le piloter – Johnny n’était pas sûr de pouvoir - pendant que Louis et Harry seraient… occupés à autre chose. L’employé de la société de location avait fait une erreur, et il avait oublié de remplir suffisamment le réservoir. Dave ne s’en était pas rendu pas compte avant qu’il ne soit trop tard, et ils se retrouvèrent à court de carburant alors qu’ils s’étaient éloignés du rivage. Dave avait décidé d’appeler les gardes côtes pour qu’ils les ravitaillent et qu’ils puissent regagner le port, et Louis avait paniqué, se retranchant à l’intérieur du bateau pour que les gardes ne le voient pas. Harry avait essayé de garder son sérieux et de paraître crédible pendant qu’il expliquait qu’il faisait juste une petite promenade seul, mais il avait fini par partir dans une fausse quinte de toux pour masquer son rire lorsque les gardes avaient décidé de se livrer à une rapide inspection du yacht, surtout pour vérifier que tout le reste allait bien – ils ne soupçonnaient pas le prince de Monaco de trafiquer de la drogue, tout de même, et que Louis avait dû se cacher en catastrophe derrière un canapé, rampant pratiquement sur le sol, se faisant même un bleu sur la jambe. Harry riait toujours après le départ des gardes côtes, et Louis avait littéralement boudé, jusqu’à ce que Harry le prenne sur ses genoux, l’embrasse sur la joue, et lui dise qu’il lui avait fait penser à James Bond.

 

Il y avait eu le soir où Louis avait insisté pour que Harry réserve une chambre lui-même à l’Hermitage pour faire diversion au lieu de monter directement dans sa suite, après qu’ils eurent dîné sur la terrasse. Harry avait soupiré : _« c’est un peu exagéré, tu ne crois pas… Les gens ne vont pas immédiatement penser qu’on s’envoie en l’air parce qu’on prend le même ascenseur ou le même couloir, ou même s’ils nous voient rentrer dans la même chambre… »_ Louis lui avait lancé un regard aigu. Harry était allé demander une chambre à la réception. Le problème, c’était que Harry avait été reconnu, bien sûr. Le réceptionniste devait être nouveau, parce qu’il avait momentanément oublié le code de conduite attendu dans un grand hôtel, et avait posé une question qui paraissait naturelle mais que Harry aurait vraiment préféré éviter : qu’est-ce qui amenait le prince à louer une chambre d’hôtel ici alors que le palais était à environ quinze minutes à pied ? Harry avait été déstabilisé, n’ayant pas vraiment réfléchi à une excuse, et il avait raconté une histoire extrêmement embrouillée comme quoi il y avait un problème avec la climatisation de ses appartements, et qu’il devait passer quelques nuits ailleurs le temps qu’il soit réglé. L’employé avait paru sincèrement désolé pour lui, et il avait appelé son manager, qui lui avait demandé d’excuser l’indiscrétion du réceptionniste – qui s’était fait tout petit, mais le mal était fait – et avait insisté pour que Harry puisse résider gratuitement dans l’une des chambres les plus luxueuses. Harry savait qu’il était plutôt apprécié par le peuple monégasque, mais il ne s’habituerait probablement jamais à voir les gens se couper en quatre pour lui faciliter la vie, alors que sa vie était déjà très facile, honnêtement. Harry s’apprêtait à prendre la chambre la moins chère que l’hôtel proposait – et qui coûtait déjà plus de trois cents euros la nuit ; il ne valait mieux pas être pauvre pour avoir une liaison avec Louis, apparemment – mais il n’eut pas vraiment la possibilité de refuser le geste commercial. A moins d’avouer qu’il ne comptait en réalité pas utiliser la chambre, ce qui aurait fait voler son prétexte en éclats. Le lendemain, la (fausse) anecdote de la panne de climatisation dans les appartements du prince s’était retrouvée sur Monaco-Matin, le réceptionniste l’ayant visiblement racontée à la mauvaise personne. (Harry était à peu près sûr que cet homme ne garderait pas son emploi très longtemps). Heureusement, il n’y avait aucune mention du fait que Harry passait des nuits à l’Hermitage. Cela avait juste mené à une conversation étrange avec sa mère et Robin, à qui il avait à moitié dit la vérité ( _« j’étais avec un garçon »,_ sans préciser qu’il s’agissait du prince d’Angleterre), les joues un peu rouges.

 

Malgré ce moment d’embarras, Harry ne pouvait pas regretter. Pas quand Louis s’était allongé complètement nu sur l’immense lit de sa Diamond Suite, et lui avait demandé de se mettre au-dessus de lui, ouvrant la bouche pour qu’il y glisse son érection. Harry s’était cramponné à la tête du lit, la respiration haletante, les jambes tremblantes, et avait regardé Louis l’avaler comme s’il avait fait cela toute son existence, ses doigts s’enfonçant dans la peau de ses cuisses pour l’encourager.

 

Harry profitait de chaque sortie, chaque dîner, chaque déjeuner, chaque nuit et chaque réveil dans le même lit que Louis, à l’Hermitage le plus souvent, chaque baiser et chaque orgasme, qu’il recevait et qu’il donnait, mais certains des moments qu’il préférait, c’était quand il emmenait Louis dans sa Mercedes pour se promener le long de la côte. Ils le faisaient presque tous les jours. Harry se sentait toujours particulièrement joyeux, et libre, lorsqu’il conduisait à une vitesse prudente mais rapide, la tête de Louis appuyée contre son épaule, _Rumours_ de Fletwood Mac résonnant doucement à l’arrière-plan, et il savait que Louis ressentait la même chose. Tant qu’ils roulaient, ils étaient invisibles, dans leur propre monde. Même si Harry devait se concentrer sur la route, c’était dans ces moments qu’ils avaient les discussions les plus amusantes, et aussi les plus profondes. Harry avait laissé Louis conduire sa voiture une fois, ce qui montrait à quel point il était spécial à ses yeux, parce que sa Mercedes était son bébé, mais généralement, il préférait prendre le volant. Pour Harry, il y avait quelque chose de très sentimental dans ces promenades, un parfum un peu passé mais romantique, comme l’odeur des vieux livres, le velours poussiéreux mais confortable d’un fauteuil, un petit salon de thé douillet, un poème de Lamartine, une rose blanche.

 

Une semaine, puis dix jours s’écoulèrent.

 

Harry comprit que Louis s’apprêtait à quitter Monaco lorsque le prince d’Angleterre lui proposa d’aller faire un tour au casino de Monte-Carlo, qui était sans doute l’endroit le moins discret de la principauté, surtout pour le prince de Monaco, car ses parents et lui-même possédaient des parts dans la Société des Bains de Mer qui exploitait le casino, entre autres établissements.

 

-Je suis d’humeur à jouer, ce soir, dit Louis. Et à te voir dans un costume.  

 

Une tenue élégante était exigée pour accéder au casino le soir, surtout dans les salons privés dans lesquels ils passèrent la majorité de leur temps. Dans le Salon Médecin, Louis convainquit Harry de s’attarder pour jouer encore et encore à la roulette anglaise, puis française. Harry ne trouvait pas cela passionnant, préférant le Black Jack ou même le poker, mais il était incapable de résister aux yeux pétillants d’amusement de Louis, alors il misa avec lui. Après avoir perdu un nombre conséquent de fois, Louis soupira :

 

-Je devrais m’arrêter là. Je ne suis clairement pas en veine. Je ne peux pas me permettre de dilapider encore plus la fortune de la couronne. Dommage que Zayn ne soit pas là pour que je puisse dépenser son argent…

 

La jalousie de Harry en fut automatiquement piquée. Il n’y avait aucune chance pour que la fortune du chanteur dépasse celle de sa famille, les Grimaldi, qui se chiffrait à deux milliards de dollars, grâce à des propriétés immobilières, des terrains, des œuvres d’art, des antiquités, leur collection de timbres et d’autres sources de revenus diverses. 

 

-Tu peux dépenser _mon_ argent.

 

L’idée de laisser sa carte bancaire à Louis pour qu’il se paye ce qu’il veut - et mise autant de fois qu’il le voudrait à cette fichue roulette - revêtait une sonorité primale, agressive et quelque peu malsaine, mais Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu’elle ne lui plaisait pas un peu.

 

-Tu veux dire, l’argent de ta mère ? se moqua Louis.

 

Harry fit la moue.

 

-Comme si tu n’utilisais pas l’argent de ta famille, toi aussi.

 

-Quel argent ? On n’a plus rien, les temps sont durs, plaisanta Louis.

 

Harry était sûr d’avoir lu un article récemment sur la fortune personnelle incroyable de la reine Johannah, qui avait géré son patrimoine d’une main particulièrement assurée et intelligente, entourée d’excellents conseillers financiers – et la rumeur voulait que Louis lui-même souffle des initiatives judicieuses à sa mère, ce que Harry était tout disposé à croire. Quant à Louis, s’il ne recevait pas de salaire pour ses devoirs princiers, il avait quand même le droit au remboursement de tous ses frais qu’entraînait l’exercice de sa fonction, ainsi que son loyer.

 

-C’est pour ça que tu loues une suite à l’Hermitage, ironisa Harry.

 

-Hé, il y avait une réduction, cette semaine.

 

Harry pouffa. Louis le regarda en souriant, puis, dans un geste plutôt audacieux pour un lieu si public, il passa son bras sous celui de Harry pour l’entraîner vers la sortie du salon Médecin.

 

-Allons essayer un de tes jeux dans la Salle Blanche, lança-t-il. Et après, je veux tester une machine à sous dans le Salon Renaissance.

 

Alors qu’ils passaient dans les couloirs à la décoration splendide et excessive, Harry aperçut un fragment de leur reflet dans un miroir, Louis dans le même costume que pour le dîner avec sa famille, et lui-même tout en noir, dans un costume Alexander McQueen. Leurs silhouettes dégageaient une impression de puissance. Ils étaient tellement assortis.

 

S’ils étaient un couple, ils ne règneraient pas seulement sur deux Etats européens – au moins par famille interposée, en ce qui concernait Harry - mais sur le monde et le siècle tout entier.

 

Cette pensée résonna en lui pendant qu’il jouait au Black Jack et que Louis se penchait par-dessus son épaule pour voir ses cartes, l’air particulièrement concentré, comme s’il s’agissait de stratégie militaire.

 

Elle continua de le suivre alors qu’ils sortaient du casino, et se dirigeaient vers l’Hermitage, leurs épaules se frôlant, discrètement suivis par Johnny qui les avait attendus à l’extérieur.

 

-Je crois que quelques personnes vous ont reconnu, Votre Altesse, murmura le garde du corps à l’adresse de Louis.

 

Louis fit un geste de la main pour montrer qu’apparemment, cela ne le préoccupait pas tellement, ce soir, ce qui surprit agréablement Harry. Puis, lorsqu’ils furent du périmètre extrêmement éclairé du casino, profitant de la pénombre, il glissa la même main dans celle de Harry, le lâchant seulement une fois arrivés à proximité de l’hôtel.

 

-Je vais attendre quelques minutes dehors, que tu montes le premier, souffla Harry. Puis je te rejoindrai en prenant l’autre ascenseur, comme d’habitude.

 

Louis hocha la tête, et il lui sourit, Harry lisant dans son expression une certaine tendresse qui venait adoucir le bleu soutenu de ses yeux.

 

-J’ai hâte.

 

Définitivement, cette soirée avait des allures de dernière soirée.

 

Alors Harry ne fut pas vraiment surpris lorsque Louis fit à voix basse une heure plus tard, caressant distraitement le bras nu de Harry :

 

-Je vais rentrer à Londres demain.

 

 

Ils étaient dans le jacuzzi sous la pergola, sur la terrasse de la suite de Louis, l’eau chaude bouillonnant doucement autour de leurs corps. Ils avaient chacun une coupe de champagne à la main, et Louis avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Harry.

 

-D’accord, répondit Harry, tentant de garder une expression neutre.

 

-Je ne pouvais pas rester en vacances indéfiniment, fit Louis sur un ton d’excuse. Trois semaines, c’était vraiment le maximum.

 

Harry n’en voulait pas à Louis de ne pas l’avoir prévenu avant qu’il s’en allait. Peut-être qu’il ne savait pas exactement quand ses devoirs princiers l’appelleraient, ou peut-être qu’il n’avait simplement pas envie de solenniser leurs au revoir, ce qui arrangeait Harry. Il avait envie de penser que cela signifiait qu’il ne lui disait pas adieu.  

 

Ils allèrent s’allonger nus sur le lit dans la suite, s’embrassant passionnément pendant un long moment, laissant l’excitation monter, puis ils se frottèrent l’un contre l’autre à un rythme terriblement lent, jusqu’à ce que Harry n’en puisse plus et enroule sa main autour de leurs deux érections pour les faire jouir enfin. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry embrassa l’épaule de Louis, écoutant sa respiration reprendre une cadence normale, la peau encore couverte de sueur, et il chuchota :

 

-Est-ce que je pourrai venir te voir à Londres ?

 

Il y eut un silence. Puis Louis prit sa main dans la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts, puis embrassant les phalanges de Harry.

 

-Je serais absolument incapable de refuser.

 

Ce n’était peut-être pas un _« oui »_ franc comme Harry aurait aimé l’entendre, mais c’était loin d’être un _« non »_ , et il frotta son nez contre la joue de Louis, avant de fermer les yeux pour s’endormir recroquevillé tout contre lui.

 

_~ L ~_

Il pleuvait, à Londres. Il pleuvait depuis trois jours, et le contraste avec le soleil de Monaco – et le soleil dans les yeux de Harry – n’en était que plus frappant.

 

Mais il était temps qu’il rentre.

 

Même le personnel de Kensington semblait réellement heureux de le revoir, Katie l’accueillant avec un grand sourire et _« le palais paraissait bien fade sans vous dedans, Votre Altesse »,_ et Louis l’avait automatiquement corrigée, _« je vous ai déjà dit de m’appeler Louis, Katie »,_ mais Katie ne le faisait jamais, et elle avait répondu, comme à chaque fois, relevant fièrement la tête : _« je me sentirais mal à l’aise d’appeler mon futur roi par son prénom, Sir »._ Louis devrait peut-être la présenter à Johnny.

 

-Les gens commençaient à élaborer des théories du complot pour expliquer ta disparition, avait plaisanté la reine. Ma préférée, c’était celle de l’enlèvement par des extraterrestres qui voulaient utiliser l’Angleterre comme base.

 

Louis savait que le peuple avait bien accepté l’idée que leur prince soit en vacances incognito, et que sa mère voulait surtout dire qu’il lui avait manqué. Il prit la résolution de passer un moment avec Johannah tous les jours, quels que soient ses plans ou ses obligations.

 

Il réalisa qu’il devrait vraiment être plus présent pour sa famille lorsqu’il entra dans la chambre de Charlotte et la trouva en train de sangloter sur son lit, apparemment parce que son petit ami avait rompu avec elle quelques jours auparavant et qu’elle ne s’y attendait pas du tout. Louis ne savait même pas que c’était aussi sérieux, avec ce garçon. Il ne savait pas que sa sœur était amoureuse. Il avait vraiment été ailleurs, ces derniers mois.

 

-Tu veux que j’envoie les services secrets pour lui faire peur ? demanda-t-il à sa sœur, gardant un bras enroulé autour d’elle, et tendant la main vers la boîte de mouchoirs pour que Lottie s’essuie les yeux.

 

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Il est noble. Il ferait un scandale.

 

-Je pourrais aussi la faire à l’ancienne, et y aller moi-même, avec mes poings, fit-il d’un ton menaçant, arrachant un rire à sa sœur.

 

Ils regardèrent un film ensemble, le temps que Lottie s’apaise, puis sa sœur se redressa, et se leva pour arranger ses cheveux et son maquillage, retrouvant une dignité toute princière.

 

-Tu as l’air réellement reposé et en forme, Lou, dit-elle en regardant Louis dans le miroir. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça.

 

-J’étais en vacances dans un endroit plutôt sympathique, en même temps, fit remarquer Louis.

 

Charlotte se tourna vers lui, bras croisés, appuyée contre sa coiffeuse.

 

-C’est vrai, mais je dois t’avouer que je m’attendais un peu à ce que tu passes tes nuits en boîte à te bourrer la gueule.

 

Louis se sentit embarrassé, son estomac se nouant en pensant à l’exemple qu’il avait dû offrir à sa sœur, mais il ne pouvait pas la blâmer de le lui reprocher. Cela avait été un schéma plutôt récurrent chez lui depuis sa rupture avec Eleanor.

 

-Je… Je vais essayer de sortir de cette phase, c’est promis. Je ne bois presque plus, et... Je vais essayer de gérer mes problèmes autrement.

 

-En nous en parlant, par exemple ?

 

Louis croisa le regard de sa sœur, qui haussa un sourcil, mais qui avait un air encourageant sur le visage. Elle espérait visiblement que Louis saisisse l’occasion pour s’ouvrir à elle. Elle savait déjà qu’il s’inquiétait pour leur mère, pour sa maladie, pour son avenir sur le trône. Pourquoi ne pas lui avouer l’autre réalisation qui pesait sur sa poitrine ? Qu’avait-il à perdre ? Sa sœur ne le rejetterait jamais pour cela. Et il avait besoin de soutien de la part des gens qu’ils aimaient. C’était bien ce qu’il avait réalisé quand il en avait parlé à Zayn. Louis prit une inspiration.

 

-Je n’ai pas vraiment envie de m’attarder sur le sujet, mais… qu’est-ce que tu dirais, si je te disais qu’il était possible que… je ne sois pas totalement… pas vraiment… hétérosexuel ?

 

Lottie cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Puis elle se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de Louis.

 

-Cool, je suppose.

 

Elle ne semblait pas vraiment surprise.

 

-Cool ? C’est ce que tu dirais ?

 

-Ouais. Cool.

 

-Cool, répéta Louis, avec une once d’hystérie dans sa voix.

 

-Oui.

 

Il n’y avait rien de réellement _« cool »_ dans le fait que Louis se découvre homosexuel à vingt-trois ans, mais la réaction de sa sœur était tellement rafraîchissante qu’il fut pris d’un rire nerveux, qui se changea bientôt en un sanglot étranglé. Lottie se serra contre lui, l’enveloppant de son bras, le berçant légèrement pour le réconforter, prenant un mouchoir pour essuyer les larmes qui s’échappaient des yeux de Louis avant qu’elles dévalent ses joues, les rôles s’inversant par rapport à quelques heures auparavant, et Louis lui en fut reconnaissant.

 

-Ça ne change rien, chuchota Lottie après un long moment à être restés enlacés.

 

Cela changeait tout, mais pour un instant, rien qu’un instant, Louis s’autorisa à oublier qu’il était le prince d’Angleterre et à se conduire comme un adolescent normal, rempli du soulagement de voir que ses proches étaient tout disposés à l’accepter juste comme il l’était.

 

*

 

Ce fut lorsqu’il croisa Dan, le mari de sa mère, que Harry lui sauta à l’esprit de façon spontanée pour la première fois. Louis était dans la chambre des enfants, en train de raconter une histoire à Doris, la plus jeune de ses sœurs, et Dan lui adressa un sourire alors qu’il était sur le sol à jouer avec Ernest, le jumeau de Doris, articulant _« je suis content que tu sois là_  ». Et Louis se rappela d’une discussion avec Harry, lorsqu’ils comparaient leurs situations familiales assez similaires – leurs mères s’étaient toutes les deux séparées de leur père biologique avant d’accéder au trône, et s’étaient toutes les deux remariées avec des hommes qu’ils appréciaient – ce qui avait causé de petits remous auprès des traditionnalistes les plus acharnés. Le père de Louis, Troy, avait quitté sa mère juste après la naissance de Félicité, lorsqu’il avait paniqué en réalisant qu’elle allait vraiment devenir reine et qu’il n’avait pas envie d’être à ses côtés, et Louis n’avait pratiquement aucun contact avec lui. Harry était un peu mieux loti, ses rapports avec son père, Des, étant plus cordiaux, même s’ils ne se voyaient pratiquement jamais. Soudainement, Louis eut envie de dire à Harry à quel point cela le touchait que Dan lui montre une affection sincère. Il ne voulait pas en parler à quelqu’un d’autre, juste à Harry. Il eut aussi envie qu’il soit là, dans la pièce, avec lui, à s’occuper des enfants avec lui, parce que Louis savait qu’il pourrait les faire rire et les amuser pendant des heures s’il fallait.

 

Louis n’avait pas vraiment quitté Monaco avec l’illusion qu’il pourrait laisser Harry derrière lui, mais il ne s’était pas non plus attendu à ce que sa présence l’accompagne comme un fantôme dans chacun de ses mouvements, chacune des rues de Londres et chacun des couloirs des palais royaux -un fantôme qu’il avait côtoyé assez récemment pour que ses traits et sa voix soient toujours perceptibles, mais qui était déjà assez loin pour qu’il lui manque.

 

Ils s’étaient envoyé quelques messages depuis son retour à Londres, mais rien de très significatif, parce que Louis avait stupidement cru qu’il serait préférable de laisser une certaine distance s’établir entre lui et Harry, pour que sa dépendance s’amenuise, peut-être.

 

Cela n’avait pas marché.

 

Louis se laissa prendre dans le tourbillon des inaugurations et des réceptions auxquelles il était tenu de participer, ou qu’il organisait lui-même – ou plutôt, que Niall, Oli et d’autres organisaient pour lui, et il n’arrêta pas de penser à Harry pour autant, mais il était occupé. Et lorsqu’il n’était pas occupé, il était content de passer du temps avec sa famille, ou avec ses amis, même s’il se sentait coupable de ne pas être complètement honnête avec eux. Il savait que Calvin se posait des questions, par exemple. Mais Louis ne voulait pas révéler son homosexualité un trop grand nombre de personnes. Plus le nombre de gens au courant s’agrandissait, plus il y avait de chances pour que cela filtre. Quant à la maladie de sa mère, c’était tout simplement confidentiel, une information réservée strictement au cercle très proche, jusqu’à ce qu’ils décident de l’annoncer – ou pas.

 

-Tu veux une clope ? proposa Calvin un jour qu’ils étaient ensemble à Kensington.

 

-Non, merci, répondit distraitement Louis.

 

Il réalisa soudainement qu’il n’avait pas fumé depuis avant son séjour à Monaco, et cela lui fit une sorte de choc. Il avait passé plus d’un mois sans cigarettes. Harry avait vraiment une bonne influence sur lui. Ou peut-être que c’était juste parce que lorsqu’il était avec Harry, tout le stress, l’angoisse, la pression, tout ce qui le poussait à s’allumer une cigarette d’habitude, s’envolait, et qu’il ne pensait à rien d’autre qu’à lui, et qu’à profiter de lui, son sourire, sa conversation, sa bouche, ses mains.  

 

Louis se demanda combien de temps cela prendrait pour qu’il revienne à ses mauvaises habitudes sans Harry à ses côtés, combien de temps ses démons allaient le laisser tranquille sans que le prince de Monaco ne soit là pour les repousser, même indirectement, et Harry lui manqua encore plus cruellement. Puis il se raisonna : il n’avait pas besoin de lui pour améliorer son comportement. Il pouvait faire cela tout seul. Après tout, il était de retour depuis une semaine, et il n’était pas sorti dans un club une seule fois, malgré certaines propositions de son entourage.

 

Louis n’avait pas besoin de Harry, mais il avait besoin de lui quand même. C’était affligeant, mais Louis voulait déjà le revoir, et il savait que cela ne tenait qu’à lui. Harry lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu’il était prêt à faire le voyage pour passer du temps avec lui, mais qu’il attendait son invitation. Parce que c’était comme cela que Harry s’était comporté tout du long avec lui : il n’avait aucun mal à formuler ce qu’il désirait, mais il laissait toujours à Louis le dernier mot. Pendant un instant, Louis se demanda ce que Harry ferait s’il ne le rappelait jamais, s’il ne cherchait jamais à le revoir ; s’il viendrait le chercher, ou s’il le laisserait partir. Puis une boule désagréable se forma dans sa poitrine, et il cessa d’imaginer ce qu’il n’avait pas prévu de faire advenir.

 

 _Harry me manque_ , envoya-t-il plus tard à Zayn, qui était toujours à Los Angeles et qui ne pourrait absolument rien y faire, mais qui se trouvait être la seule personne auprès de laquelle il pouvait s’épancher au sujet de Harry.

 

 _Je suis assez sûr qu’il peut se payer un billet Nice- Londres_ , répondit son ami.

_Ce n’est pas la question_ , écrivit Louis.

 

 _Juste… Invite-le chez toi, trouve un prétexte si ça te permet de dormir plus tranquillement, mais invite-le et arrête de te plaindre_ , et Louis pouvait presque voir Zayn lever les yeux au ciel d’ici.

 

Le prétexte se présenta le jour-même, sous la forme d’un match de charité que Louis était en train de monter au profit de plusieurs associations centrées sur l’aide à l’enfance dont il était le patron, comme WellChild, Centrepoint, Child Bereavement UK, Eden Dora Trust, ainsi que la fondation que Lottie et lui avaient créée, the Royal Foundation of Prince Louis and Princess Charlotte, et aussi l’UNICEF, qui lui avait toujours tenu à cœur. Le but était de convier des célébrités et des légendes du football à jouer dans l’une des deux équipes et de retransmettre le match à la télévision pour encourager les dons. Louis réfléchissait à ce projet depuis longtemps, et s’il fonctionnait, il prévoyait d’en faire un événement régulier, qui aurait lieu chaque année.

 

Il était en train de dresser la liste des personnes qu’il pouvait encore inviter à participer au match, pour remplacer certains désistements, avec Oli, qui prenait des notes sur son iPad, lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il pouvait totalement proposer à Harry de venir.

 

-Rajoute le prince Harry sur la liste, lança-t-il à Oli, qui leva un regard amusé vers lui. Oh, et la princesse Gemma, bien sûr.

 

Louis avait dans l’idée d’essayer de former des équipes mixtes, parce que mince, pourquoi pas, après tout ? Lottie était très excitée à l’idée de montrer en direct à la télévision ses capacités en football, sans doute plus impressionnantes que celles de la plupart des hommes.

 

-Je leur envoie la même invitation que les autres ? demanda Oli.

 

-Non, je… Je me chargerai de le- de _les_ prévenir moi-même, murmura Louis, se sentant rougir un peu.

 

Harry décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

 

-Oui ? fit-il, l’air un peu essoufflé, comme s’il s’était précipité pour répondre alors qu’il avait les mains prises une seconde auparavant.

 

Louis alla droit au but.

 

-Est-ce que tu es libre le dimanche 2 juillet ?

 

Il lui expliqua en deux mots l’histoire du match de charité, lui disant qu’il avait pensé que Harry et Gemma pourraient y prendre part.

 

-Oui, oui, je viendrai, dit Harry. J’en parlerai à ma sœur, mais tu peux déjà compter sur moi.

 

La joie était claire dans sa voix, et le cœur de Louis frétilla.

 

-Ne te sens pas obligé, je sais que je préviens un peu à la dernière minute…

 

-Ne sois pas stupide. Je suis sincèrement enthousiaste, et puis… c’est une occasion de se voir.

 

Le cœur de Louis frétilla de nouveau.

 

-Tu te débrouilles en football ? Parce que je ne veux pas d’un amateur.

 

Harry eut un petit rire.

 

-J’allais justement te demander quel sport c’était, parce que tu n’as pas précisé. Mais j’aurais pu deviner… Tu es président de l’association de football, non ?

 

Louis se sentit bizarrement touché que Harry ait retenu ce détail à propos de lui.

 

-En effet. Et j’adore ça. Et toi, alors ?

 

-Oh, tu sais, moi, tant que ce n’est pas du lacrosse…

 

Louis laissa échapper un rire.

 

-Jamais. J’ai hésité avec un match de polo, mais je me suis dit que ça ferait un peu trop aristocrate…

 

-Du polo, sérieusement ? fit Harry, clairement amusé. Je ne sais même pas monter à cheval.

 

-Comment ? s’indigna faussement Louis. Tu n’as jamais pris de cours d’équitation ? Et tu prétends être un prince ?

 

-Je sais faire de la plongée sous-marine, ça rattrape ?

 

-Hum… Non.

 

-Je suis sûr que tu flipperais si je t’emmenais faire de la plongée.

 

-Absolument pas. D’abord, j’ai déjà fait mon baptême de plongée… en piscine.

 

-En _piscine_ , rigola Harry. Attends d’être confronté à l’océan !

 

Harry parlait comme s’il allait vraiment un jour partir faire de la plongée avec lui, et Louis ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il y eut une pause, puis Harry dit, comme s’il avait cherché à le placer pendant toute la conversation et ne pouvait plus se retenir :

 

-J’ai hâte de te voir. Tu me manques.

 

Louis releva les yeux, comme pour vérifier que personne ne le regardait, alors qu’il savait très bien qu’il était seul dans sa chambre, et il répondit à mi-voix :

 

-Moi aussi.  

 

-Je pourrais rester un peu à Londres, après le match. Une semaine, quelque chose comme ça ? Même si tu es occupé et qu’on ne peut pas se voir tout le temps. Je visiterai.

 

Le cœur de Louis se réjouit en entendant cette proposition, mais sa raison était plutôt inquiète.

 

-Oui, pourquoi pas.

 

Louis eut une seconde d’hésitation, puis il dit, changeant son téléphone de main :

 

-Mais, Harry…

 

-Oui ? fit ce dernier, doucement.

 

-Ça sera différent, à Londres. On ne pourra pas être… On ne pourra pas être aussi proches qu’à Monaco. Personne ne savait que j’étais à Monaco… Mais à Londres, le moindre de mes gestes en public sera scruté… documenté. On ne pourra pas passer du temps ensemble de la même façon. Tu comprends ?

 

Il y eut un silence, mais Louis pouvait entendre Harry respirer à l’autre bout du fil.

 

-Harry ?

 

-Je suis là, répondit Harry. Bien sûr, Louis. Je comprends. Je pensais louer une chambre dans un hôtel de haut standing, mais à un emplacement discret, pour essayer de passer inaperçu ? Est-ce que ça t’irait ?

 

Cela le rendait triste, mais Louis fut soulagé que Harry ne lui demande pas s’il pouvait loger à Kensington avec lui.

 

-Ça semble bien, oui, acquiesça-t-il, et son enthousiasme revint à l’idée qu’il allait voir Harry dans une poignée de jours.

*

 

Avec les préparatifs du match, les moments que Louis passait avec sa famille et ses amis, et ceux qu’il passait à se branler en pensant aux cuisses et aux yeux de Harry, la semaine défila à la vitesse de l’éclair. 

Malheureusement, le vol de Harry et Gemma fut retardé à côté d’un fort orage sur la côte d’Azur, mais Harry lui promit qu’ils seraient là à temps pour le match, même s’ils manqueraient l’apéritif qui le précédait.

 

Louis ne s’était pas rendu compte à quel point cela comptait pour lui que Harry y participe, qu’il soit là pour le soutenir, avant que le risque qu’il ne le rate ne se présente, et qu’il ne se retrouve à regarder avec mélancolie son téléphone dans l’attente de nouvelles, assis sur le banc en bois des vestiaires du stade Wembley en tenue de football, seul, alors que le reste de son équipe était déjà en train d’errer dans les couloirs en attendant le coup d’envoi.

 

Ce fut le moment que choisit Harry pour faire irruption dans le vestiaire, l’air légèrement hors d’haleine, en tank top et en short, une casquette sur la tête, et un sac de voyage sur l’épaule. Il était visiblement venu directement de l’aéroport.

 

Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu’il aperçut Louis, et Louis sentit ses lèvres s’étirer en retour, les battements de son cœur s’accélérant.

 

-Pourquoi tu es habillé comme si tu allais aux Bahamas ? lança-t-il. Tu sais que c’est l’Angleterre, ici, le temps est plus qu’incertain.

 

-Il faisait vingt-huit degrés quand je suis parti de Monaco, répondit Harry en se laissant tomber sur le banc.

 

Louis ne put s’empêcher de garder les yeux fixés sur ses biceps, mis en valeur par son haut. Harry jeta un coup d’œil autour d’eux, constatant que la pièce était vide, puis il se pencha vers Louis pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 

-Salut, Louis.

 

Louis profita de la caresse des lèvres de Harry, et de sa main qui s’attarda dans ses cheveux, puis il s’écarta :

 

-Il faut que tu te mettes en tenue, le match va bientôt commencer, et tu dois encore t’échauffer.

 

Louis récupéra le short et le maillot qui avaient été prévus pour Harry, et les lui tendit. Harry soupira, puis ouvrit son sac, farfouillant à l’intérieur pour finalement sortir son déodorant.

 

-Sauter d’un avion pour aller directement disputer un match de foot, dit-il. Je ne ferais ça pour personne d’autre que toi, j’espère que tu t’en rends compte.

 

Louis se leva du banc, ajustant son maillot, incapable d’arrêter de sourire, parce que Harry était là.

 

-Hé, ne te plains pas. Tu as le privilège de jouer dans l’équipe d’Angleterre, _mon_ équipe.

 

Louis avait réparti les participant-e-s entre l’équipe d’Angleterre et l’équipe « reste du monde », parce qu’il trouvait cela drôle, et qu’il régnait en maître sur l’événement. Mais il n’avait pas résisté à l’envie de prendre Harry dans son équipe, même si la logique géographique s’en trouvait quelque peu bouleversée. En contrepartie, Charlotte était allée dans l'autre équipe. 

 

-Je pense que ça aurait été un meilleur calcul de jouer dans celle de Gemma et de ta sœur. D’après ce que je sais de leurs capacités, elles vont nous massacrer, marmonna Harry.

 

Louis fit la moue.

 

-Je vois que tu as confiance en mon talent, dis donc, fit-il, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, planté en face de Harry.

 

Il sentit le regard appréciateur de Harry s’attarder sur sa silhouette, le prince ne prêtant visiblement plus tellement attention à la conversation.

 

-Tu es toujours bronzé, fit-il remarquer, sur un ton un peu rêveur. Et tu es très attirant, dans ton attirail de footballeur.

 

Louis lui donna une tape sur la tête.

 

-Ne te distrais pas ! Dépêche-toi de te changer ! Concentre-toi !

 

-D’accord, coach, fit avec Harry avec un rire, secouant la tête.

 

Harry enleva son haut. Louis passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, sentant sa bouche s’assécher soudainement. Harry haussa un sourcil, et Louis se détourna :

 

-Je vais… Je vais vérifier que tout va bien avec les autres.

 

Il ne pouvait pas toucher Harry comme il le voulait, pas maintenant, pas ici, alors il préférait s’éloigner de la tentation.

 

*

                                     

 

Ils perdirent le match. 2-1. Ils se démenèrent, mais ils ne purent rien faire face à la rage de Gemma et Lottie – et, accessoirement, face à Ronaldinho. Et Louis n’aimait pas perdre, détestait perdre, même, à part lorsqu’il faisait semblant de courir moins vite que Doris et Ernest, et pourtant, il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu’il s’était autant amusé. Il savait que c’était en partie dû à la présence de Harry. Celui-ci n’était pas mauvais en football, et d’ailleurs c’était lui qui avait assisté Olly Murs, un de leurs coéquipiers, pour marquer leur seul but, mais il était hilarant à regarder : il trébuchait sur ses propres pieds, lançait des clins d’œil à Louis au lieu de suivre la balle, sautillait sur le terrain, et applaudissait les buts de l’équipe _adverse_ avec un air aussi réjoui que si c’était lui qui venait de remporter la victoire. Louis était à la fois agacé, car il aurait aimé qu’il prenne le football un peu plus au sérieux, tout de même, et complètement charmé. Dans l’ensemble, l’atmosphère du match avait été vraiment sympathique, et Louis regarda sans trop d’animosité l’équipe « reste du monde » déboucher le champagne sur le terrain pour célébrer leurs médailles, et même avec une certaine fierté, en voyant Lottie rayonner, leur mère lui faisant des signes depuis les gradins.

 

Niall s’approcha de lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Il avait joué comme remplaçant dans l’équipe « reste du monde », clamant qu’il représentait l’Irlande contre les « envahisseurs anglais » (Louis avait menacé de le virer s’il continuait, mais Niall lui avait ri au nez), et il paraissait plutôt satisfait de lui-même.  

 

-Je pensais te trouver en train de bouder, mauvais joueur comme tu es, mais tu as l’air drôlement content, lança son ami.

 

-C’est un match de charité, je ne vais pas pleurer sur le résultat.

 

-Le Louis que je connais aurait très bien pu pleurer, le taquina Niall.

 

-Il est juste trop content que Harry soit là, lança négligemment Oli, qui se tenait à côté d’eux.

 

Louis lui fit les gros yeux, lui intimant silencieusement de se taire, et Oli leva les yeux au ciel, l’air de dire _« c’est Niall »_ , mais n’ajouta rien.

 

-Le prince de Monaco ? demanda Niall.

 

-Oui… On est amis.

 

Niall le fixa étrangement, un soupçon se peignant sur son expression.

 

-Amis… ? Depuis tes vacances là-bas ?

 

Louis acquiesça sans rien ajouter, mais il voyait les rouages s’enclencher dans l’esprit de son ami.  

 

-Tu sais quoi, je viens de réaliser, j’ai plein de mains à serrer, moi, donc je vais te laisser, fit brusquement Louis.

 

-Louis, attends, à propos de Harry-

 

Louis esquiva sa question, et se hâta de traverser le terrain, remerciant et félicitant toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, accordant gracieusement quelques minutes d’interview à une journaliste, surtout pour encourager les gens à continuer de faire des donations.

 

Une fois de retour dans les vestiaires, Niall annonça que le match avait déjà permis de récolter près de six millions de livres, qui seraient réparties entre les associations sélectionnées par Louis, et tout le monde applaudit. Louis se sentait vraiment heureux, essuyant son visage avec une serviette sans pouvoir cesser de sourire, en faisant défiler les chiffres sur son téléphone.

 

Harry était assis sur le banc en face de lui, et Louis sentit le poids de son regard sur lui, avant qu’il ne semble se concentrer sur quelque chose d’autre. Quelques instants plus tard, le smartphone de Louis vibra dans sa main, et il vit un message de Harry s’afficher. Il leva un regard interrogateur vers lui, mais Harry s’était tourné vers Jack Whitehall pour lui parler. Louis ouvrit le message.

 

_J’aimerais t’allonger nu sur ce banc et lécher la sueur sur ton torse_

 

 Louis sentit ses joues prendre une couleur rosée. Il reposa son téléphone, et tenta de détourner son esprit des pensées que Harry y faisait naître, refusant de regarder dans sa direction, tirant sur le col de son maillot, et sortant les vêtements qu’il avait pris pour se changer. Son téléphone vibra de nouveau. Louis avait un peu peur de regarder, mais il ne put résister.

 

_Mais je pense que je préfèrerais que tu restes juste assis et habillé sur le banc, me mettre à genoux pour toi, et baisser ton short pour te sucer_

 

Louis avala sa salive, le fantasme qui n’était même pas le sien se matérialisant nettement dans sa tête. Cette fois, il regarda vers Harry, qui était en train d’aplatir ses cheveux, riant à une plaisanterie que quelqu’un avait lancée, l’image même de l’innocence, si ce n’était le début de sourire narquois sur son visage, comme s’il devinait que Louis bouillonnait à quelques pas. Louis avait envie de l’étrangler, et aussi, d’aller s’asseoir sur ses genoux pour l’embrasser. Aucune de ces options n’était envisageable, malheureusement. Maudit Harry.

 

Avec Gemma, Lottie, Niall, Oli, quelques autres ami-e-s et participant-e-s du match, ils allèrent prendre un verre vers vingt heures. Des paparazzi traînaient à la sortie du bar, et Louis savait qu’il devait faire attention, alors il s’assit en face de Harry, et pas à côté de lui, parce qu’il ne savait pas s’il aurait pu résister à l’envie de poser sa main sur sa cuisse, ou de prendre sa main. Mais leurs pieds s’entremêlèrent sous la table, et Louis passa une bonne soirée. Il ne but pas une goutte d’alcool, sirotant un Coca-Cola à la place, et partagea une assiette de frites avec Harry, qui buvait un simple Perrier.

 

Lorsqu’ils quittèrent le bar, quelques flashs se déclenchèrent dans la rue devant le bar, et il entendit des voix l’interpeller.

 

-Louis ! Pas trop déçu d’avoir perdu le match ?

 

-Juste une photo, Louis, le peuple anglais veut voir son prince !

 

-Louis, toujours célibataire ? Que pensez-vous des rumeurs concernant Eleanor et le comte d’Arundel ?

 

Louis n’avait pratiquement pas parlé à Eleanor depuis leur rupture, n’avait pas prêté attention aux rumeurs, et il en pensait qu’elle pouvait bien s’envoyer en l’air avec qui elle voulait. Et que s’il y avait en effet quelque chose entre elle et Henry Fitzalan-Howard, le comte d’Arundel, elle avait bien choisi, Louis le trouvant lui-même plutôt attirant. Mais il n’avait pas l’intention de donner quoi que ce soit aux paparazzi, à part un sourire crispé. Il se sentait nerveux d’avoir Harry marchant à côté de lui dans une telle situation, même s’ils ne touchaient pas, ne se regardaient même pas.

 

-Louis !

 

Les paparazzi étaient probablement les seules personnes à qui Louis ne donnerait pas l’autorisation de l’appeler par son prénom, ayant envie de siffler _« c’est ‘Votre Altesse’ pour vous »_ , mais c’étaient aussi les seules qui s’en arrogeaient le droit. Louis grimpa dans la voiture qui l’attendait, Johnny au volant, Oli, Gemma, et Harry y prenant place à sa suite, les autres partant de leur côté après les avoir salués – Charlotte et Niall étaient déjà partis une heure plus tôt.

 

-Ce cirque ne m’avait pas manqué, exhala-t-il une fois les portières du véhicule fermées.

 

Harry lui jeta un regard compatissant. Il attendit que la voiture ait démarré et qu’elle se soit éloignée du bar pour prendre la main de Louis dans la sienne, la posant sur ses genoux. Louis se tendit un instant, avant de réaliser que Oli et Gemma, les seules personnes qui étaient avec eux, étaient au courant de ce qu’il y avait entre eux. Harry lui avait dit l’avoir confié à sa sœur, qui l’aurait probablement deviné toute seule de toute façon, puisqu’elle avait été aux premières loges pour les voir se tourner autour.

 

C’était une bonne chose, parce que Louis avait bien l’intention de se retrouver dans le même lit que Harry ce soir, et cela serait plus facile avec la complicité d’Oli et Gemma.

 

-Vous pensez que quelqu’un nous suit ? demanda Harry à voix basse en tournant la tête pour regarder par la vitre arrière.

 

Oli secoua la tête, et son expression teintée de certitude rassura Louis.

 

-Je ne crois pas.

 

-Est-ce que tu viens à l’hôtel ? chuchota Harry à Louis.

 

-Oui, mais il ne faudrait pas qu’on se rende compte que je passe la nuit dans ta chambre, répondit Louis sur le même ton.

 

-J’ai choisi le Dukes Hotel, sur la place St James, parce qu’il est réputé pour être discret, tranquille, et il est proche de Kensington. Mais si ça ne va pas, je pourrai changer. J’ai fait d’autres repérages.

 

Harry avait réellement réfléchi à la situation, et il avait étudié plusieurs options. Louis était vraiment chanceux.

 

-Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de te casser la tête, Louis, intervint Oli. Si on entre tous ensemble dans l’hôtel, même si quelqu’un nous voit, ça donnera juste l’impression qu’on va prendre un dernier verre en privé.

 

-Mais, hum… Je compte rester la nuit.

 

Oli haussa les épaules.

 

-Je partirai simplement discrètement un peu après. Et pour demain matin…

 

-Il y a une sortie à l’arrière de l’hôtel. Et si jamais tu dois passer par devant, je pourrais créer une diversion en occupant la personne à la réception en posant des questions pendant que tu sors, dit Harry. Et pour ce qui est des autres clients… A cette période de l’année, ce sont surtout des touristes. Ils seront tous partis à dix heures.

 

Harry avait décidément pensé à tout. Cela semblait… faisable. Un peu risqué, mais faisable.

 

-D’accord, fit-il, et Harry lui sourit.

 

Louis croisa le regard de Gemma, qui était assise en face de lui dans le van et qui n’avait pas pris part à la conversation. Elle avait une expression un peu crispée sur le visage. Louis se rendit compte brusquement à quel point il devait avoir l’air paranoïaque. Peut-être que c’était ce qui dérangeait Gemma. Peut-être qu’elle pensait qu’il en faisait trop. Mais Harry… Harry comprenait.

 

Johnny les déposa devant le Dukes, et il sembla réticent à l’idée de laisser Louis seul dans cet hôtel qu’il « n’avait pas sécurisé », mais Louis n’avait aucune envie qu’il monte la garde devant la chambre – cela serait gênant - et attire l’attention. Louis, Harry, Oli et Gemma se glissèrent sur le trottoir et entrèrent dans le bâtiment sans que personne ne semble les remarquer. Il n’y avait personne non plus à la réception, par chance, et ils purent se faufiler à travers le hall. Oli se dirigea vers le bar, et Louis vers l’ascenseur avec Harry et Gemma. Ils l’attendirent en silence, mais une fois qu’ils furent dans la cabine, la princesse laissa soudain échapper un rire :

 

-Quand on est passé à l’hôtel tout à l’heure, ils ont dit qu’ils avaient fait une erreur et qu’ils ne pouvaient pas nous donner des chambres à côté, à Harry et moi, qu’on n’était même pas au même étage. Et Harry leur a dit que ce n’était pas grave du tout, et qu’ils n’étaient pas obligés de changer, et je n’avais pas percuté pourquoi il était si arrangeant. Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne tenait pas à ce que je sois de l’autre côté du mur…

 

Amusé, Louis se tourna vers Harry, qui avait les joues un peu rouges.

 

-Je dois admettre que je suis également très contente que l’hôtel se soit trompé, conclut Gemma en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus vers eux.

 

L’ascenseur s’arrêta à l’étage de la princesse.

 

-Allez, les garçons, bonne nuit, lança-t-elle. J’ai un avion demain matin, j’espère que je pourrai vous dire au revoir, mais… Je ne prendrai pas le risque de venir frapper à votre porte.

 

Cette fois, ce fut Louis qui rougit. Les portes de l’ascenseur se refermèrent, et la tension monta d’un cran. Louis se sentait presque nerveux, croisant les bras parce qu’il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Harry semblait également agité, regardant droit devant lui.

 

-Si je te regarde, je ne vais pas pouvoir m’empêcher de t’embrasser, dit-il. Et je sais qu’on ne peut rien faire ici. Donc je ne te regarde pas.

 

Ils marchèrent sans bruit jusqu’à la chambre de Harry, trouvant heureusement le couloir désert, et ils restèrent silencieux même une fois la porte soigneusement refermée derrière eux. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry lançant un sourire plutôt dévastateur à Louis. Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, expliquant sur un ton d’excuse :

 

-J’ai vraiment besoin de boire un verre d’eau.

 

Il disparut dans la pièce, et Louis jeta un regard autour de lui. La chambre était vaste, confortable, dans les tons blancs et violets, et il y avait même un sofa. Louis s’assit dessus pour attendre Harry, entendant le robinet couler dans la salle de bains.

 

-Je crois que ta sœur n’approuve pas vraiment qu’on se fréquente, lança-t-il, sans vraiment réfléchir.

 

Harry ressortit de la salle de bains, s’essuyant la bouche avec le dos de sa main, sourcils froncés.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Elle t’apprécie. Et elle s’est très bien entendue avec Charlotte.

 

Louis se rappela du regard inquiet et légèrement hostile de Gemma dans la voiture, qui l’avait fait se sentir coupable.

 

-Je ne sais pas, je… Je ne dis pas qu’elle ne m’aime pas, mais, juste, elle n’aime pas vraiment la manière dont je me comporte… avec toi.

 

Harry se laissa tomber sur le sofa à côté de lui.

 

-Elle m’a mis en garde à ton propos, le mois dernier, reconnut-il. Mais elle se basait sur les rumeurs, pas la réalité... Et elle a changé d’avis, maintenant.

 

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Louis, sceptique.

 

-Oui, je suis sûr ! Ça n’a pas vraiment d’importance de toute façon, si ? Ce n’est pas avec Gemma que tu couches… J’espère, plaisanta Harry.

 

-Je pense qu’on a établi que les femmes n’étaient plus à mon goût. Mais, non, c’est juste que…

 

Au fond de lui, Louis voulait l’approbation de la famille de Harry. Mais cela sonnerait bizarre, s’il le disait à haute voix, et cela entraînerait une discussion qu’il n’était pas forcément prêt à avoir. Harry leva une main pour saisir le menton de Louis et rapprocher leurs visages. Ses yeux étaient tellement expressifs. Louis avait envie de commander un tableau qui représenterait ses yeux dans toutes leurs nuances à un peintre renommé pour le suspendre dans sa chambre.

 

-Tu n’es pas venu ici pour parler de ma sœur, dit Harry, une note d’impatience dans sa voix.

 

-Eh bien… non.

 

Harry approcha sa bouche de son oreille, sa main s’enroulant autour du cou de Louis, et il chuchota, son souffle chaud caressant sa peau :

 

-Tu es venu ici pour baiser.

 

Louis l’embrassa. Il l’embrassa longuement et frénétiquement, comme il avait eu envie de le faire depuis que Harry avait débarqué dans le vestiaire de Wembley, solaire et charmant, comme il avait eu envie de le faire sur le terrain après leur but, comme il avait eu envie de le faire au bar, devant les photographes, même, et dans l’ascenseur. Louis se retrouva pratiquement sur les genoux de Harry, toujours sur le sofa, la respiration emballée, et avec la main de Harry en train d’ouvrir le bouton de son jean.

 

-Tu crois que tu pourrais remettre ton uniforme de foot ? demanda soudainement Harry.

 

Louis haussa les sourcils.

 

-Quoi ? C’était vraiment excitant, marmonna Harry en faisant la moue.

 

Louis étouffa un rire dans son cou, puis il l’embrassa encore.

 

*

 

Gemma rentra à Monaco le lendemain matin, et fidèle à ce qui avait été prévu, Harry resta à Londres, gardant sa chambre au Dukes, puisque l’hôtel s’était avéré assez idéal pour conserver une discrétion. Louis avait pu sortir tranquillement du bâtiment dans la matinée par l’arrière sans être vu, et rejoindre Johnny qui était venu le chercher en voiture dans une rue adjacente. Ils répétèrent la manœuvre le lendemain, et le jour d’après, et le jour d’après.

 

Louis était réticent à l’idée que Harry vienne passer la nuit à Kensington, parce que même en dehors des heures où certaines parties du palais étaient ouvertes au public, après seize heures, il y avait son propre personnel, certains membres du staff restant dormir dans les chambres dédiées à cet usage. Ils se retiraient lorsque le prince n’avait plus besoin d’eux, mais ils étaient toujours susceptibles de voir Harry et de comprendre ce que Louis faisait dans ses appartements. Bien sûr, ils respecteraient la vie privée de leur prince, ils l’avaient toujours fait, n’avaient jamais été faire de commérages sur Eleanor, par exemple, mais c’était surtout parce qu’il n’y avait rien à dire de particulier. Combien de temps une information plus frappante prendrait-elle pour filtrer en dehors de Kensington ? Un mot de trop, et la liaison homosexuelle de Louis se retrouverait en première page des journaux. Bref, l’hôtel leur convenait, pour l’instant. Louis évitait de se montrer quand Harry faisait monter le petit-déjeuner dans la chambre, le laissant prétendre qu’il était seul, et le personnel de l’hôtel ne posait jamais de questions sur le fait que Harry commande beaucoup trop de nourriture pour une personne.

 

Mais plus que les nuits, c’étaient les journées qui se révélèrent plus problématiques, finalement. Louis savait que si cela n’avait tenu qu’à Harry, ils auraient passé tout leur temps ensemble, et Louis aurait bien aimé, lui aussi, mais il devait honorer certains engagements princiers, et surtout, c’était difficile pour lui de passer complètement inaperçu dans Londres.

 

Ils y arrivèrent, cependant. Louis se rendit compte que s’il s’habillait dans un style à des années lumière de celui que les gens étaient habitués à le voir porter - c’est-à-dire, plutôt élégant ou sobre, personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui. Alors il ne se rasait pas, il sortait en survêtement Adidas et en baskets, avec une casquette vissée sur la tête, et les cheveux en bataille, et Harry et lui pouvaient marcher tranquillement dans la rue, en évitant les quartiers trop animés, et sans jamais se toucher de façon ambiguë, bien sûr. Mais ils découvraient des cafés ensemble, ils entraient dans des librairies, ils se promenaient le long de la Tamise, le beau temps étant arrivé avec Harry, et ils allaient même au cinéma. Une fois, une fille qui travaillait à la caisse reconnut Louis, alors qu’il attendait que Harry prenne leurs tickets, un peu en retrait, et il en fut angoissé pour tout le reste de l’après-midi. Mais par miracle, il ne se passa rien. Ils ne retournèrent tout de même pas à ce cinéma, mais ils ne furent pas exposés.

 

Quand Louis était retenu ailleurs, Harry s’amusait à jouer au parfait touriste. Il avait quelques connaissances à Londres, et il passa une après-midi avec Nick Grimshaw, un animateur de radio qu’il avait rencontré à un défilé de mode à New York, mais sinon ; il paraissait heureux de profiter de la ville seul. Harry était déjà venu à Londres plusieurs fois avec des ami-e-s de Paris, mais de son propre aveu, cela n’avait pas été des séjours très… culturels. _« On a surtout fait la fête »,_ avait dit Harry, _« on allait en boîte, et je rencontrais des gars… »_ Harry s’était interrompu net, l’air un peu embarrassé, mais Louis avait bien compris qu’il n’était pas le premier Anglais à finir dans le lit du prince de Monaco. Il avait senti une bouffée de jalousie le saisir à la gorge, et il s’était surpris à se dire que s’il n’était pas le premier, au moins il pouvait essayer d’être le meilleur. Harry avait eu droit à une fellation particulièrement méticuleuse, ce soir-là, et Louis l’avait fait jouir trois fois avant qu’il ne le supplie de le laisser reprendre son souffle.  

 

Louis accompagna sa mère rendre une visite à la RAF Marham, une base militaire, et il reçut un selfie de Harry à la Tour de Londres, souriant comme un idiot, ses lunettes de soleil de travers sur son nez.

 

Un autre jour, il assista aux Endeavour Fund Awards qui avaient lieu chaque année au Goldsmiths' Hall, pour célébrer les accomplissements des militaires blessé-e-s ou malades qui avaient pris part à des défis sportifs ou aventureux durant l’année pour aider leur rétablissement. C’était un événement sérieux, mais Harry continuait de lui envoyer des photos de lui faisant des grimaces à côté de tous les tableaux du British Museum, et Louis avait dû éteindre son téléphone pour s’empêcher de regarder toutes les cinq minutes et d’arrêter d’étouffer ses ricanements derrière des toussotements.

 

Harry se comportait en général de façon très mature et expérimentée pour ses vingt-et-un ans, peut-être à cause de son éducation de prince, mais il y avait des moments où il montrait qu’il avait un fond puéril et spontané, et Louis adorait ce côté de lui, qui lui laissait l’occasion d’arrêter d’être un adulte de temps en temps lui aussi. 

 

Les observations sur l’évolution de la sclérose de la reine Johannah n’étaient toujours pas concluantes, et elle se sentait bien. Alors le projet de son abdication en faveur de Louis était resté au stade d’hypothèse, qui n’était pour l’instant plus discutée – bien que Louis sache très bien qu’il y avait quelques membres du conseil de sa mère qui étaient toujours en train de dresser un plan au cas où – et il pouvait respirer un petit moment.

 

Il s’en ouvrit à Harry, qui lui caressa l’avant-bras et murmura qu’il était heureux de le voir heureux. Il ne demanda pas, comme Louis s’y attendait à moitié, ce que cela changerait pour eux, si Louis n’était plus sur le point de devenir roi – parce que la vérité, c’était que cela ne changeait rien. Mais Harry ne le poussait jamais, ne s’aventurait plus sur ce terrain glissant. Il avait l’air décidé à apprécier ce qu’ils avaient, à vivre dans le présent, et Louis faisait la même chose, ignorant les sentiments qui inondaient sa poitrine lorsqu’il se réveillait avant Harry et le regardait dormir à côté.  

 

-J’ai entendu dire que le prince de Monaco était toujours à Londres, fit sa mère d’un ton détaché alors que Louis dînait un soir avec elle et le reste de sa famille au château de Windsor, ses pensées déjà tournées vers le moment où il rejoindrait Harry.

 

Louis se figea, et écarquilla un peu les yeux, reposant brusquement sa fourchette.

 

-Hum, comment ça… Tu as entendu dire ?

 

-Ne fais pas cette tête, Louis, soupira sa mère. C’est Niall qui me l’a dit, quand je lui ai demandé s’il y avait quelque chose dans l’emploi du temps de mon fils qui justifiait qu’il ne soit pratiquement jamais disponible.

 

-Oh, fit Louis, se détendant. Harry et moi, nous sommes devenus… amis, et il devait rester à Londres, pour, euh, des choses, et il voulait visiter, donc nous nous sommes vus quelques fois. En effet.

 

Sa mère lui lança un regard perçant, l’air un peu surprise, mais ne questionna pas l’explication de Louis. Par contre, elle déclara :

 

-Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de croiser la princesse Gemma, mais j’aimerais bien que Harry passe au palais, surtout si tu t’entends si bien avec lui. Je ne crois pas l’avoir vu depuis qu’il a été décidé que le trône reviendrait à sa sœur. Tu devrais l’inviter.

 

Ce n’était pas exactement une question, plutôt un ordre de reine déguisé en suggestion de mère.

 

Il fut donc décidé que Harry viendrait prendre le thé avec sa famille au palais de Buckingham le jour suivant.

 

Harry semblait étrangement nerveux, envoyant des photos de sa tenue à Louis une heure avant l’heure convenue pour qu’il lui dise comment il le trouvait, s’il était suffisamment élégant. Lorsque Louis lui rappela qu’il s’agissait d’un rendez-vous informel, et lui demanda pourquoi il en faisait tout un plat, Harry répondit qu’il voulait « faire bonne impression ». Louis n’était pas complètement calme non plus, et il soupçonnait Harry de ressentir un peu la même chose que lui lorsque Gemma lui avait fait sentir sa désapprobation. C’était vrai que cette rencontre avec sa mère n’avait pas la même résonance que le dîner que Louis avait pris au palais de Monaco, parce qu’à l’époque, il n’y avait rien entre Harry et lui. Mais aujourd’hui, faire venir Harry à Buckingham ressemblait terriblement à une présentation officielle de son petit ami à ses parents. Sa mère n’arrangea pas la situation en prenant la décision de recevoir Harry dans la salle de 1844, qui n’était certes pas la pièce la plus impressionnante du palais, mais qui n’était pas la plus intime non plus.

 

-On aurait pu l’inviter dans les appartements privés, fit remarquer Louis.

 

-Pourquoi ? Il est quand même un prince, et puis, j’aime bien cette pièce.

 

Louis se demanda si sa mère ne le faisait pas un peu exprès, mais il ne savait pas comment elle pourrait se douter des liens qui l’unissaient à Harry avec si peu d’éléments, Louis ne lui ayant toujours pas avoué sa sexualité. Harry se montra particulièrement poli et charmeur, soignant son accent britannique alors que son anglais ressemblait naturellement plus à de l’américain, utilisant les titres complets de tout le monde, et complimentant chaque personne sur un détail de son apparence ou de son caractère, faisant glousser les petites sœurs de Louis et arrachant même un sourire à Johannah. Ils s’assirent sur les sofas dans la salle de 1844, et la reine attendit que les employés qui avaient apporté et versé le thé soient sortis de la pièce pour dire :

 

-J’ai hésité à aller dans la Bow Room, mais je me suis dit que comme Harry n’était pas en visite officielle, il valait mieux une salle plus modeste.

 

-Ça convient tout à fait, assura Harry, qui devait déjà trouver cette salle particulièrement raffinée, au vu de l’air admiratif sur son visage.

 

-Mais si tu veux, tu pourrais résider dans le Suite Belge pour le reste de ton séjour, offrit Johannah.

 

C’était la suite réservée aux chefs d’Etat en visite au palais. C’était plutôt flatteur et honorifique que Johannah la propose à Harry, qui n’était pas le prince en titre ni le prince héritier, mais aussi un peu gênant, vu la situation.

 

-Oh, hum, c’est très gentil, mais ce n’est pas nécessaire, je pense que je vais… rester dans mon hôtel, balbutia Harry en glissant un regard vers Louis.

 

Louis prit une gorgée de thé en essayant d’imaginer comment il pourrait se débrouiller pour rejoindre discrètement Harry dans son lit si celui-ci logeait à Buckingham. C’était simple : cela serait complètement impossible. Même James Bond n’y parviendrait sans doute pas. Penser à James Bond lui rappela l’épisode des gardes côtes sur le yacht à Monaco, et il ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Lottie lui lança un regard suspicieux. La conversation fut agréable et fluide, Johannah et Dan posant quelques questions à Harry sur Monaco, sa famille, ce qu’il comptait faire après l’été – il ne savait toujours pas - et Harry écoutant avec attention la reine parler de ses relations avec le gouvernement et des rénovations de Windsor. Louis n’était pas totalement à l’aise, se sentant pris entre l’envie irresponsable de se conduire avec Harry comme il le faisait en privé, parce qu’il avait l’impression de participer à une sorte de mascarade, et celle d’effacer complètement l’atmosphère de familiarité, souhaitant presque que Harry soit un parfait inconnu, pour qu’il puisse arrêter d’accorder une signification trop forte à cette après-midi.

 

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir satisfait en voyant que sa famille adorait visiblement Harry, après avoir passé à peine deux heures avec lui. Félicité le regardait avec des yeux légèrement énamourés, et Louis voulait soupirer, _« petite sœur, je te comprends totalement »,_ mais aussi peut-être hurler _« ne l’approche pas, il est pris, il est avec moi, il est à moi_  ». Si elle avait été un peu plus âgée, et si Harry avait été intéressé, Félicité aurait pu se mettre avec lui ; elle aurait eu le droit. Elle pourrait sortir avec lui publiquement, et même l’épouser. Mais pour Louis, ce n’était pas une option, et il sentit une amertume emplir sa bouche à cette pensée. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment prendre ombrage de la situation, cependant, parce qu’il était clair que Harry n’avait d’yeux que pour lui. Ils s’étaient mis d’accord pour ne rien montrer de leur proximité à Buckingham, de ne pas se toucher, même s’ils se retrouvaient en tête à tête dans un couloir, se promettant de se retrouver plus tard dans un endroit moins exposé, mais Harry ne pouvait visiblement pas se retenir de le fixer, parfois. Et Louis tentait d’apparaître le plus distant possible, mais il se rendit compte qu’il avait échoué lorsque Lottie le prit à part, après qu’ils eurent pris congé de Harry :

 

-Tu m’as dit que tu étais gay, mais pas que tu avais un _petit ami_ , chuchota-t-elle sur un ton furieux. Et que ce petit ami était le prince de Monaco !

 

Louis jeta un regard inquiet autour d’eux.

 

-Ce n’est pas ce que tu penses, ce n’est pas comme ça entre nous, murmura-t-il en retour.

 

Harry et lui étaient-ils si évidents ? Qui d’autre pouvait avoir remarqué ? Lottie croisa les bras.

 

-Oh, vraiment ? J’ai vu la façon dont tu le regardais. Je ne suis pas stupide.

 

-Shh, s’il te plait, Maman ne sait même pas que…

 

Lottie soupira.

 

-Tu devrais lui dire. Ça serait beaucoup plus simple, je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur.

 

Oh, peut-être d’ajouter encore à ses soucis ? De la dégoûter ? De la décevoir ? De contrarier tout ce qu’elle avait prévu pour lui ?

 

-Elle s’en est probablement rendue compte toute seule, de toute façon, tu sais, ajouta Lottie. Elle te connaît mieux que tu le penses.

 

-On ne va pas reparler de ça ici, pas maintenant, grogna Louis, en se détournant.

 

Niall lui aurait fait remarquer qu’il fuyait toujours les conversations importantes, mais cette fois, ce n’était vraiment pas le moment. Lottie l’attrapa par le bras.

 

-J’ai l’impression que Harry est amoureux de toi, Lou. J’avais déjà des doutes après le bar, l’autre soir, mais aujourd’hui… Je l’ai observé tout du long, et c’est- c’est frappant.

 

Sa sœur avait une expression sérieuse sur le visage. Louis leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Je sais qu’on en regarde pas mal ensemble, mais la vie n’est pas une comédie romantique... Ça fait à peine plus d’un mois que je me suis rapproché de Harry. Oui, on s’apprécie, on couche ensemble, mais pas besoin de s’emballer comme ça.

 

Sa sœur ne paraissait pas convaincue. Louis ne l’était pas vraiment non plus, pour être honnête.

 

Il le fut encore moins lorsqu’il alla manger un fish & chips avec Harry le soir à Hook Camden sur Parkway, et que celui-ci adressa un sourire plein d’étincelles à Louis quand il lui dit que sa famille était sous son charme, et qu’il répéta à quel point cela lui faisait plaisir.

 

*

 

Louis remonta le drap autour de lui, croisant ses jambes pour s’asseoir en tailleur, le téléphone pressé contre son oreille.

 

-C’est super ! Bien sûr qu’on va se voir ! dit-il d’un ton excité, et il entendit Zayn émettre un petit rire.

 

-Calme-toi, c’est vraiment seulement pour un jour ou deux, le tempéra son ami.

 

-Ce n’est pas grave, tu viens à Londres, c’est déjà bien, j’ai le droit d’être heureux !

 

Le room service venait de monter le petit-déjeuner, et Harry tendit une tasse de café à Louis avec une question dans les yeux. Louis saisit le café en articulant un remerciement, et Harry lui lança un clin d’œil en retour, se réinstallant dans le lit à côté de lui, mâchonnant une viennoiserie.  

 

-Harry est toujours à Londres ? demanda Zayn.

 

-Mmh. Il est juste à côté de moi, à vrai dire, fit Louis, d’une voix qui se voulait neutre.

 

-J’aurais dû m’en douter. Il sera encore là mercredi ? Il pourra se joindre à nous ?

 

Louis jeta un regard à Harry, qui s’était rallongé contre les oreillers, et semblait bien parti pour se rendormir, ses cheveux tout ébouriffés, ses traits paisibles. Il était adorable.

 

-A priori, oui.

 

-Cool. Ça tombe bien, parce que moi, je serai avec Gigi… C’est pour l’accompagner à un événement de mode, que je viens en Angleterre, en fait.

 

Zayn s’était lancé à corps perdu dans sa romance avec Gigi Hadid depuis qu’il était rentré à Los Angeles, et la jeune fille avait été réceptive ; cela semblait plutôt bien fonctionner entre eux.

 

-J’ai hâte de la rencontrer, fit Louis, sincère.

 

Lorsqu’il eut raccroché et posé son smartphone sur la table de chevet, Louis s’installa plus confortablement dans le lit, prêt à se lover contre Harry et à glaner une heure de sommeil supplémentaire, mais celui-ci ouvrit un œil en le sentant déposer un baiser contre son épaule.

 

-Je pensais que tu t’étais rendormi, chuchota Louis.

 

-Je faisais semblant pour ne pas donner l’impression que j’écoutais ta conversation, répondit Harry à voix basse.

 

Vraiment adorable.

 

-Tu es fatigué ? demanda Louis, levant une main pour caresser son visage.

 

-Pas vraiment, fit Harry, esquissant un sourire qui faisait ressortir ses fossettes, et il s’empressa de renverser Louis sur le lit pour l’embrasser sur la bouche.

 

*

 

Il fut convenu que Zayn et Gigi viendraient passer la soirée au palais de Kensington, parce qu’ils étaient tous les deux des célébrités, et que s’ils voulaient être sûrs qu’on les laisse tranquilles, il valait mieux être dans un lieu privé. Louis invita également Oli, Calvin, Niall et sa petite amie Barbara, qui connaissait vaguement Gigi, et bien sûr, Harry, malgré une légère hésitation. Mais Harry devina les appréhensions de Louis, et il lui dit que si cela le rassurait, il pourrait simplement quitter le palais en même temps que les autres, au lieu de rester pour la nuit et d’attirer de potentielles suspicions. Louis s’était mordu la lèvre, déchiré entre le désir égoïste de ne pas gâcher une seule nuit avec Harry, et la peur qu’ils soient découverts. Finalement, le problème se régla de facto lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il était mieux que Zayn et Gigi rendent leur chambre d’hôtel dans la journée et dorment à Kensington, puisqu’ils risquaient de rester à discuter jusqu’à une heure avancée de la nuit, et qu’ils partaient pour Los Angeles dès le lendemain. Si plusieurs invités dormaient au palais, le personnel ne trouverait pas cela étrange que Harry le fasse aussi. Du moins, c’était ce que Louis se disait pour éviter de se montrer paranoïaque. 

 

Harry arriva le premier, toujours un plaisir pour les yeux dans un jean noir extrêmement serré et un tee-shirt blanc, suivi par Niall et Barbara, puis Oli et Calvin. Louis attendit Zayn et Gigi dans le hall d’entrée pour les guider à travers l’enfilade de couloirs jusqu’à ses appartements, qui à eux seuls comportaient vingt-deux pièces.

 

Gigi paraissait désireuse de plaire à Louis, que Zayn avait décrit selon elle comme « son meilleur ami dans le monde entier, et il avait rencontré un paquet de gens ». En ajoutant le fait que Louis soit le prince d’Angleterre et qu’il les invite dans un palais, la situation semblait rendre la jeune mannequin un peu nerveuse, mais Louis fit tout son possible pour la mettre à l’aise.

 

-Je suis vraiment heureux de te rencontrer, dit-il chaleureusement en lui faisant la bise, après que Zayn l’eut serré dans ses bras.

 

Lorsqu’il arriva dans le salon avec Zayn et Gigi, Louis se tourna vers ses autres ami-e-s pour faire les présentations, mais arrivé à Harry, il marqua une pause, un abîme s’ouvrant soudain dans son esprit. Après _« Niall, mon secrétaire et l’un de mes meilleurs amis » « Barbara, sa partenaire, et une bonne amie à moi »_ , _« Oli, mon assistant et ami », « Calvin, mon ami d’enfance »_ , comment était-il censé présenter Harry ?

 

Louis voulait dire « Harry, mon petit ami », de la façon dont Zayn venait de désigner Gigi comme sa copine. Il voulait le dire, il voulait, mais il ne le fit pas. Parce que Harry n’était pas vraiment son petit ami, et parce que Niall ne savait même pas qu’il y avait quelque chose entre eux, et qu’il avait trop de doutes. Alors il dit rapidement :

 

-Harry, le prince de Monaco.

 

Louis vit une ombre passer sur le visage de Harry, mais elle fut vite remplacée par le sourire qu’il adressa à Gigi.

 

Une heure s’écoula sans accrocs, mais la tension plana de nouveau lorsque Barbara demanda à Zayn et Gigi comment ils s’étaient rencontrés, et depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensemble. Gigi raconta qu’elle était allée à un concert de Zayn à New York et qu’une amie commune les avait présentés en coulisses, que le courant était passé immédiatement, assez pour qu’ils finissent dans une chambre d’hôtel le soir même. Elle dit qu’elle avait pensé que Zayn ne voudrait qu’une seule nuit, au début, mais qu’elle s’était trompée, et qu’ils avaient continué à se parler, jusqu’à ce qu’ils puissent se revoir à Los Angeles, où ils avaient une nouvelle fois constaté leur alchimie et avaient décidé de se donner une chance, et de se mettre en couple. Louis savait déjà tout cela par Zayn, mais c’était touchant de voir que Gigi ressentait la même chose que son ami.

 

-Ça ne fait qu’un mois qu’on est ensemble, fit Gigi. Mais…

 

Elle haussa les épaules, rougissant un peu, et Zayn lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

 

-J’ai su qu’elle était spéciale dès que je l’ai aperçue, confia-t-il, et Louis savait qu’il ne disait pas cela à la légère, parce qu’il avait vu de ses propres yeux son ami enchaîner les conquêtes et les amourettes sans que jamais son cœur ne se laisse prendre aux filets d’une seule personne.

 

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que cela frappa : la relation de Zayn et Gigi était étrangement similaire à ce qu’il se passait entre Harry et lui. Louis ne pouvait s’empêcher de se comparer à eux, et de constater à quel point ils se comportaient différemment. Ils se fréquentaient depuis presque exactement la même date, si on partait du principe que Zayn était tombé dans les bras de Gigi dès qu’il avait posé le pied à LA, quelques heures après que Harry et Louis eurent couché ensemble pour la première fois, donc. La conversation aurait dû naturellement s’orienter vers un _c’est drôle, nous aussi_ , des paroles qui brûlèrent les lèvres de Louis jusqu’à ce qu’il les ravale.

 

Il jeta un regard en direction de Harry. Le jeune prince de Monaco semblait avoir suivi le même chemin de pensée. Les traits de son visage étaient un peu crispés, et il avait les yeux fixés sur ses pieds, les bras ramenés contre son torse et les jambes croisées comme s’il cherchait à se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

 

Zayn fixa Louis d’un air interrogateur, ses yeux se posant sur Harry pour revenir sur lui, comme s’il s’apprêtait à faire une remarque, mais Louis secoua la tête, dans un mouvement imperceptible qui n’était destiné qu’à lui et que son ami intercepta heureusement. Louis préférait prendre des précautions, même s’il n’allait probablement rien dire de compromettant, de toute façon. Avant qu’il n’arrive à Kensington, Louis avait échangé quelques messages avec Zayn pour lui dire qu’il préférait qu’il ne fasse aucune allusion à Harry et lui, et il avait demandé la même chose à Oli, bien que celui-ci ne soit pas du genre à faire des gaffes. Il aurait été beaucoup plus simple que Louis accepte de mettre Niall et Gigi au courant, mais... Louis n’était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.  

 

Louis avait réfléchi à comment cacher sa relation aux yeux du public, mais il n’avait pas suffisamment réfléchi à comment il souhaitait la gérer dans un cadre privé. Avec sa famille, Harry était parti du principe qu’ils ne diraient rien, parce qu’il savait que Louis n’en avait pas parlé à sa mère, et il avait dit qu’il comprenait ses raisons. Et puis, c’était la reine d’Angleterre. Mais avec les amis de Louis, des gens de leur âge, dont la moitié était déjà au courant de sa sexualité ? Peut-être qu’il s’était attendu à ce que Louis agisse différemment.

 

Louis essaya de changer de sujet, mais malheureusement, Gigi demanda à Niall et Barbara des précisions sur leur relation, et Louis ne put faire que prier pour que cela ne se transforme pas en tour de table, et que la jeune femme ne lui pose pas de questions sur sa vie amoureuse. Zayn dut sentir son anxiété, parce qu’il lança ensuite habilement la discussion sur les élections à venir au Parlement, plaisantant sur le fait qu’il existait un groupe antiroyaliste qui militait pour le remplacement de la monarchie par une république, et dont certains membres clamaient – stupidement, car c’était une grande ressource financière pour le pays – qu’il faudrait démonter le palais Buckingham comme les Français avaient détruit la Bastille pierre par pierre. Harry enchaîna, sortant de son mutisme, au soulagement de Louis, et il balaya les dernières notes troublées dans l’atmosphère en racontant que lorsqu’il était enfant, il avait eu une phase révolutionnaire, mais qu’il avait seulement décrété qu’on devrait élire le prince ou le roi, sans aller jusqu’à supprimer la monarchie.

 

Vers deux heures du matin, Niall et Barbara décidèrent de prendre un Uber pour rentrer à leur appartement, et Louis demanda à son chauffeur de raccompagner Oli et Calvin, qui déclinèrent chacun de rester à Kensington pour la nuit.

 

Puis Zayn et Gigi rejoignirent l’appartement que Louis avait fait préparer pour eux. Ce qui laissait Harry et Louis seuls avec John et Harper, les deux membres du personnel qui s’étaient occupés de servir et débarrasser le dîner, et qui étaient restés debout pour vérifier que le prince et ses invités n’avaient besoin de rien d’autre. A cause d’eux, Louis se sentit obligé de prétendre que Harry et lui n’allaient pas dormir ensemble, et il se détesta encore plus fort que pendant le reste de la soirée à cause de cela. Il laissa Harry à la porte de la chambre qu’il avait prévu de lui donner, avec un regard qui voulait dire _plus tard_ , et Harry acquiesça, lui souhaitant bonne nuit de façon sonore comme s’ils ne comptaient pas se recroiser jusqu’au lendemain.

 

Louis resta assis dans le fauteuil dans sa chambre pendant un laps de temps qui lui parut raisonnable, jusqu’à ce que le palais soit entièrement silencieux, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit sûr que ses employé-e-s avaient regagné leurs quartiers, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus entendre aucun bruit de pas, même en tendant l’oreille, incapable d’ouvrir un livre ou même de faire un jeu sur son téléphone en attendant, se rongeant vaguement les ongles d’une main. Il était tard, mais il ne se sentait pas du tout fatigué, au contraire.

 

Au bout d’une demi-heure, il sortit discrètement de la pièce, et se glissa jusqu’à la chambre qu’il avait attribuée à Harry, à l’autre bout de ses appartements, ouvrant doucement la porte et la refermant vite derrière lui.

 

Harry était installé en tailleur sur le lit, ayant retiré ses chaussures et son jean pour rester en boxer, faisant tourner son téléphone entre ses doigts sans paraître réellement regarder l’écran. Il releva la tête lorsqu’il entendit Louis entrer.

 

Louis fit quelques pas en direction du lit, se sentant bizarrement nerveux, comme s’il avait perdu le droit d’être ici, avec Harry.

 

-Harry… Je-

 

-C’est bon, le coupa Harry, tendant le bras pour poser son téléphone sur le meuble à côté du lit.

 

Il ne croisa pas le regard de Louis.  

 

-Je suis désolé, fit celui-ci à voix basse. Je ne voulais pas… C’est juste que, je ne connais pas Gigi, et… Je ne veux pas que trop de personnes soient au courant. On en a déjà parlé…

 

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

 

-Tu aurait pu au moins dire que j’étais ton ami, lança-t-il, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais le sarcasme dégoulinait dans sa voix.

 

Louis pouvait voir que Harry était frustré, et même peut-être réellement blessé.

 

-Je sais. J’ai… j’aurais dû, reconnut Louis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis conduit comme ça.

 

-Tu as paniqué. Je suis habitué, maintenant.

 

Il n’y avait pas trace d’acidité dans sa voix, cette fois, plutôt une tendresse teintée de tristesse.

 

Louis se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de lui.

 

-Je vais le dire à Niall, dit-il, soudainement déterminé.

 

-Tu n’es pas obligé… Tu devrais le faire seulement si tu te sens prêt. C’est difficile, de parler de sa sexualité à ses proches.

 

Harry se conduisait de façon si noble que Louis avait un peu envie de pleurer.

 

-Mais il sait déjà plus ou moins que je suis gay, et je veux lui dire, pour nous. C’est un de mes meilleurs amis.

 

Louis avait le sentiment qu’il s’était éloigné de Niall à cause des secrets qu’il ne lui confiait pas, ces derniers temps, et il voulait réduire cette distance absurde qui s’était creusée entre eux.

 

-D’accord.

 

-Et je dirai à Zayn d’en parler à Gigi, s’ils restent ensemble, et si nous deux, on… on continue, termina Louis, assez lamentablement.

 

Harry acquiesça de nouveau, et baissa la tête, fixant ses mains qu’il avait croisées sur ses genoux. Louis sentait que ce n’était pas assez, que Harry était toujours contrarié, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. Un silence s’installa.

 

-J’ai l’impression de n’être personne, pour toi, fit soudainement Harry, relevant la tête vers lui. J’en ai eu l’impression ce soir, en tout cas. Tu m’as traité comme si j’étais en visite officielle… Tu n’avais jamais été aussi distant, même dans la rue.

 

Louis secoua fortement la tête, presque choqué que Harry puisse penser une chose pareille, même s’il voyait pourquoi.

 

-Ce n’est pas du tout comme ça que je te considère… Je sais que mon attitude était bizarre, mais… Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

 

Louis enroula son bras autour des épaules de Harry, et frotta son nez contre son cou.

 

-S’il te plait, crois-moi, chuchota Louis. Tu es loin d’être _personne_. Très loin. Même si je flippe parfois, je… je tiens à toi.

 

-C’est bon à savoir, murmura Harry en retour. Parce que je tiens beaucoup à toi aussi.

 

Louis caressa les petits cheveux qui bouclaient à la base du cou de Harry, et il l’embrassa sur la joue, laissant sa lèvre traîner contre sa peau. Harry tressaillit, profitant visiblement du contact, émit un soupir, puis il se tourna vers Louis pour attraper son visage et joindre leurs bouches. Louis répondit, passant sa main sur le dos de Harry, sentant le tissu de son tee-shirt se froisser sous ses doigts, et la glissant finalement en dessous pour toucher sa peau déjà chaude. Ils ne restèrent pas en position assise très longtemps, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à l’horizontale sur le lit, qui, si Louis se rappelait bien, n’avait jamais été utilisé depuis que la décoration et le mobilier avaient été entièrement changés, au moment où il s’était officiellement installé à Kensington. Il vivait seul dans cet appartement, et il y avait trop de pièces. Alors qu’il était à moitié allongé sur Harry, déposant de petits baisers sur sa mâchoire, Louis se dit que ce n’était pas un mauvais moyen d’étrenner ce lit.

 

-Louis… Je me demandais…

 

Louis marqua une pause, se redressant sur les genoux pour regarder Harry, en profitant pour retirer son tee-shirt d’un geste souple, l’abandonnant par terre. Harry leva une main pour effleurer son torse, allant jusqu’à ses tétons déjà durcis.

 

-Est-ce que tu veux… baiser ? fit doucement Harry.

 

Louis haussa un sourcil.

 

-Hum… Oui ?

 

De son point de vue, ils étaient déjà bien avancés dans les préliminaires. Harry se mordit la lèvre.

 

-Non, je veux dire… baiser _vraiment_.

 

Louis le regarda avec surprise.

 

-Euh, ah, avec… pénétration ?

 

Harry laissa échapper un rire.

 

-Cette formulation n’est pas très sexy, mais… oui.

 

Louis fut immédiatement percuté par une dizaine d’images très excitantes, mais il hésita.

 

-Dans quel sens on…

 

-Comme tu veux. Je suis versatile, fit rapidement Harry. Mais je pensais que peut-être, pour cette fois… Je pourrais être en-dessous.

 

Harry semblait y avoir abondamment réfléchi, mais il n’avait pas l’air si confiant que cela, appuyé sur les coudes, les pommettes roses, fixant Louis avec une certaine appréhension, comme s’il craignait qu’il ne le rejette. Louis laissa quelques secondes s’écouler, et Harry interpréta son silence comme une amorce de refus, se mettant à parler à toute vitesse :

 

-Ce n’est pas une obligation d’essayer ça, tous les mecs gays n’en ont pas envie. Ou si tu n’es pas prêt, je peux attendre. Et je comprendrais aussi que tu préfères attendre de le faire avec quelqu’un d’autre… C’est ta première fois, donc-

 

Louis se pencha vers lui pour l’embrasser sur les lèvres et endiguer le flot de paroles absurdes qui s’échappaient de sa bouche.

 

-Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? fit Louis avec un petit rire, les sourcils froncés. _Quelqu’un d’autre ?_ Mais pourquoi je voudrais attendre quelqu’un d’autre quand je peux le faire avec _toi_?

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Je ne sais pas, mais-

 

-Je suis sincère quand je dis que tu comptes pour moi.

 

-Ça ne veut pas dire que tu me dois quelque chose dans le domaine sexuel.

 

-Tu es un amant extrêmement attentif, tu sais ? murmura Louis. Peut-être même un peu trop.

 

Il adressa un sourire à Harry, et il sentit une rougeur monter à ses joues quand il dit :

 

-Je veux le faire.

 

Harry parut s’illuminer tout entier, le regard chargé d’intensité.

 

-Tu es sûr ?

 

-Oui, putain, je veux… Mais… Je me sens un peu nerveux, admit Louis.

 

Harry se redressa sur le lit, et il encercla Louis dans ses bras, appuyant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

 

-Ce n’est pas grave. On ira lentement.

 

-Est-ce que c’est très différent… par rapport à une fille ?

 

Harry eut un rire bref.

 

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer. Ça va être bien meilleur.

 

Louis ne demandait qu’à le croire, car tout le sexe qu’il avait eu avec Harry jusqu’ici avait largement surpassé ses expériences hétérosexuelles, qui l’avaient souvent ennuyé. Il devrait probablement arrêter de comparer, et juste profiter des nouvelles sensations, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’essayer de se raccrocher à quelque chose qu’il connaissait. Harry rendait tout plus facile, cependant. Louis avait presque envie de rire en pensant qu’il s’était imaginé que Louis voulait se réserver pour il ne savait quel autre type. Harry chérissait chaque parcelle de son corps à chaque fois que Louis se déshabillait pour lui, comme si c’était un privilège de pouvoir le toucher. Il était tout ce que Louis avait souhaité au lit – et aussi dans la vie, mais ce n’était pas ce à quoi il avait envie de penser maintenant. Harry embrassa son épaule nue, et Louis fut comme parcouru d’un frisson alors que sa main traçait des lignes sur ses omoplates.

 

-Tu es si beau, souffla Harry.

 

Puis il se détacha de Louis pour retirer son tee-shirt, avant de plaquer de nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne, et de le renverser sous son corps sur le matelas.

 

-Tu as de quoi… ? demanda le prince de Monaco après quelques minutes passées à s’embrasser.

 

Louis, un peu dépassé par son excitation et par la pensée de ce qu’ils s’apprêtaient à faire, prit un moment à comprendre de quoi il parlait.

 

-Oh, hum, oui, dans ma chambre ? répondit-il, se redressant et tournant la tête vers la porte, dans un réflexe.

 

Harry glissa sa cuisse entre ses jambes pour la frotter contre son érection, et Louis fut momentanément distrait.

 

-On pourrait y aller, si tu veux, proposa-t-il finalement, le souffle court.

 

-Dans ta chambre ?

 

-Oui. Le lit est plus grand…

 

-Mhm. Est-ce que tu as couché avec ton ex petite amie dedans ?

 

-Hein ? Euh… oui. Pourquoi ?

 

-Pour rien. Mais je préfère rester ici.

 

-Euh, d’accord.

 

-Je te l’ai dit, je suis jaloux de nature, fit Harry sur un ton un peu féroce, en descendant une main entre les jambes de Louis, et la pressant contre son boxer.

 

Louis sentit sa bouche s’ouvrir sous l’effet de la sensation.

 

-Mais on a besoin…

 

-J’ai du lubrifiant et des capotes dans mon sac.

 

-Alors _pourquoi est-ce que tu m’as demandé_ …

 

Harry le regarda avec un petit sourire, haussant les épaules.

 

-Je voulais te laisser une porte de sortie, au cas où tu ne voudrais pas aller plus loin, finalement.

 

-Quoi ? Mais je t’ai dit-

 

Dans un mouvement souple, Louis inversa les positions pour que Harry se retrouve coincé sous lui, et Harry se laissa faire, arquant son corps pour qu’ils se touchent. Louis l’embrassa une fois, puis encore une fois, jusqu’à ce que leurs respirations soient saccadées, et que Louis espère avoir suffisamment transmis tout le désir et l’affection qu’il ressentait pour Harry.

 

-Je te veux, martela-t-il.  

 

Les fossettes de Harry ressortirent sur son visage.

 

-Va chercher mon sac, alors.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Louis était étendu nu sur le dos et il avait Harry agenouillé au-dessus de lui, en train de s’ouvrir avec deux doigts, tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur Louis, la bouche entrouverte et le visage coloré.

 

-C’est agréable ? murmura Louis, caressant la cuisse de Harry avec sa main.  

 

-Oui, ah-

 

La réponse de Harry se perdit dans un geignement étranglé lorsqu’il changea d’angle avec ses doigts, suscitant visiblement une onde de plaisir. Louis sentit une goutte de sueur dégouliner sur sa tempe, son érection réclamant de l’attention, et il bougea légèrement les jambes comme si cela allait l’aider à soulager la tension. Harry dut sentir son impatience, parce qu’il accéléra ses mouvements. Les mains de Louis glissèrent sur ses hanches, s’aventurant jusqu’à l’endroit étiré par les doigts de Harry, qui frissonna. Louis effleura son entrée avec ses doigts, et Harry émit un gémissement, inclinant la tête vers l’avant, comme si elle devenait trop lourde à porter.

 

-Est-ce que je peux… ajouter… un de mes doigts ? fit Louis, la voix rauque, se rendant compte en prononçant ces mots à quel point il en avait envie.

 

- _Oui_ , Louis, fais ça, fais-le.

 

Louis se redressa pour pouvoir récupérer le flacon de lubrifiant abandonné à côté d’eux, et il en versa sur ses doigts. Il se sentait un peu tendu, mais aussi curieux, et surtout plus excité qu’il ne l’avait jamais été. Il poussa avec précaution son majeur à l’intérieur de Harry à côté des deux doigts qui le remplissaient déjà, lentement, profitant de la sensation chaude et humide. Des étincelles parcoururent son bas-ventre lorsqu’il pensa qu’il allait sentir cela autour de son érection. Harry émit un cri étranglé. Il respirait par à-coups, et son corps accompagnait les mouvements de va-et-vient de leurs doigts, se pressant contre eux pour les enfoncer au plus profond de lui. Son sexe gonflé était déjà rouge, et Louis avait presque envie de se contorsionner pour pouvoir le lécher.

 

-Louis… tu peux- plier ton-

 

Au lieu de garder son doigt collé à ceux de Harry, Louis le plia lorsqu’il le pénétra de nouveau, parvenant à effleurer fermement un endroit à l’intérieur de lui qui le fit rejeter la tête en arrière.

 

-Oui, _putain_.

 

Louis répéta le geste, et Harry haleta. Louis ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de son visage.

 

-Mon dieu, Harry, tu es magnifique… J’ai besoin de-

 

Harry hocha frénétiquement la tête, et il retira ses doigts, Louis suivant le mouvement. Harry tâtonna sur le lit pour trouver un préservatif, essuyant sa main humide sur le couvre-lit très coûteux choisi par la décoratrice d’intérieur du palais de Kensington.

 

-Tu veux rester dans cette position ? demanda-t-il à Louis, l’air fébrile.

 

-Uh, je ne sais pas, comme tu préfères-

 

-Assieds-toi, redresse-toi, je veux que tu… tu me prennes dans tes bras quand…

 

Harry avait apparemment une idée très précise de comment il voulait Louis, et c’était tant mieux, parce que Louis avait l’esprit complètement vide, englué par l’anticipation. Il se redressa, et Harry lutta quelques secondes avec l’emballage du préservatif, avant de le sortir et de le dérouler sur le membre de Louis, les mains un peu tremblantes. Lorsqu’il le prit en main pour l’aligner avec son entrée, Louis tressaillit, mais ce ne fut rien comparé à sa réaction quand Harry descendit lentement sur lui, sa chaleur étroite l’enveloppant d’une manière qui n’avait en effet strictement rien à voir avec ce que Louis avait connu jusque là, et qui déclencha une éruption dans son bas-ventre.

 

Louis dut étouffer un cri contre l’épaule de Harry, ses bras venant enserrer sa taille, et Harry gémit bruyamment. Celui-ci attendit quelques instants, probablement pour s’habituer à la présence de Louis, et peut-être également pour vérifier que celui-ci se sentait bien et voulait continuer, parce que, évidemment, Harry était ce genre de personne capable de s’arrêter net en plein milieu du sexe pour s’assurer que son partenaire n’avait besoin de rien. Ses yeux s’attardèrent sur le visage de Louis, et celui-ci hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Alors Harry se mit à bouger, adoptant tout de suite un rythme rapide, ses hanches se balançant, s’appuyant sur les épaules de Louis.

 

Louis resta d’abord un peu figé, trop submergé par le plaisir, n’osant pas faire de geste brusque de peur de faire mal à Harry. Puis celui-ci saisit son visage entre ses doigts pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, et souffla un  _allez_ contre ses lèvres, et Louis écouta son instinct et commença à se mouvoir avec lui. Ses mains descendirent jusqu’à ses fesses pour presser les globes de chair. La pièce se remplit du claquement de leurs peaux qui rentraient en contact, du bruit humide et étouffé du sexe de Louis qui entrait régulièrement en Harry, et de leurs respirations hachées. Harry planta ses genoux plus fermement sur le lit, et émit un grognement d’encouragement dans le creux du cou de Louis. Il eut un sursaut lorsque Louis parut trouver le bon angle.

 

-Tellement bon, geignit Harry. Parfait-

 

Louis n’hésita plus à aller à sa rencontre, s’enfonçant plus fort en lui, et Harry appuya son front contre son épaule, les sons s’échappant sans discontinuer de sa bouche, son sexe humide frottant contre l’estomac de Louis. Il semblait s’abandonner tout entier à lui, et c’était différent de toutes leurs autres premières fois, où Harry avait toujours plutôt pris l’initiative, se montrant sûr de lui, restant souvent rationnel et mesuré jusqu’à ce que le plaisir l’engloutisse complètement. Aujourd’hui, Harry se montrait plus vulnérable, même si la position laissait Louis à sa merci, et il avait l’air plus jeune. _Prends-moi_ , semblait-il supplier silencieusement, et Louis ne demandait qu’à accéder à sa demande. Son entrée se contracta autour du sexe de Louis, et Louis réalisa à cet instant – avec embarras - qu’il était très proche de la jouissance. Il pensait avoir acquis un peu d’endurance avec Harry, mais c’était avant de sentir son corps se resserrer autour de lui comme un fourreau moelleux et incandescent.

 

-Harry, je suis désolé, souffla Louis contre son oreille. Je…

 

-Tu vas- jouir ?

 

-Oui, oui, je suis vraiment proche, articula Louis. Putain-

 

Il aurait aimé faire jouir Harry avant, mais vu comme la tension s’accumulait dans son ventre, même s’il essayait de la contenir, il était fort peu probable qu’il y parvienne. Harry glissa une main entre leurs corps pour caresser rapidement sa propre érection, frémissant. Louis luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

 

-C’est bon, c’est bien, balbutia Harry, à peine cohérent. Tu peux-

 

Le corps de Louis se tendit avant même qu’il ait fini sa phrase, et il atteignit la jouissance, comme déchiré par le plaisir, serrant Harry contre lui, labourant son dos de ses ongles, et venant longuement à l’intérieur du préservatif. L’idée qui lui sauta alors brutalement à l’esprit, de faire cela sans protection, un jour, et de venir à l’intérieur de Harry, provoqua une nouvelle vague de sensations dans ses membres, apportant une galaxie composée de millions de planètes brillant derrière l’écran noir de ses paupières.

 

Lorsqu’il retrouva la faculté de réfléchir, et qu’il rouvrit les yeux, il réalisa que Harry n’avait toujours pas joui, et qu’il ne bougeait plus vraiment, le laissant se remettre de son orgasme, embrassant simplement son visage. Louis se sentait épuisé, et se laissa aller en arrière sur le lit, s’allongeant sur le dos, déséquilibrant Harry qui faillit s’effondrer sur lui, et émit un bruit interrogateur.

 

-Laisse-moi te sucer, dit Louis, en faisant un geste pour indiquer à Harry ce qu’il voulait.

 

Harry acquiesça, le visage crispé et imprégné de sueur, et il avança sur les genoux vers l’avant du lit, le sexe de Louis glissant hors de lui, restant au-dessus de son amant, et Louis ouvrit la bouche pour qu’il puisse y enfoncer son érection lorsqu’il fut assez près.

 

-Louis, gémit Harry, s’agrippant à la tête de lit, alors que Louis l’avalait du mieux qu’il pouvait.

 

Il avait beau être encore plus ou moins un débutant, Louis éprouvait un réel plaisir à donner des fellations, particulièrement dans cette position, et il se sentait puissant quand il voyait combien Harry aimait cela. Louis pressa ses mains contre la peau de ses hanches, puis il caressa ses fesses, et il glissa de nouveau deux doigts à l’intérieur de Harry. Il fit des va-et-vient réguliers et rapides, écartant ses doigts sans rencontrer de résistance, comme si le corps de Harry était désormais fait pour l’accueillir. Harry se contint pendant peut-être trente secondes, puis il trembla, et il vint d’un coup dans la bouche de Louis, comme frappé par la foudre, la tête rejetée en arrière, le dos arqué, et ses mains emmêlées dans les cheveux de Louis.

 

Louis tint Harry contre lui pendant qu’il redescendait de son orgasme, regardant sa respiration s’apaiser peu à peu, et ses cils papillonner contre ses joues brûlantes, et il se dit qu’il avait vraiment dû faire quelque chose de bien dans sa vie précédente pour qu’on lui envoie quelqu’un comme Harry dans celle-ci.

 

*

 

Le lendemain matin, Louis se réveilla seul dans le lit. Il se redressa, encore endormi, se sentant collant et assez dégoûtant, parce qu’ils s’étaient endormis sans prendre de douche la veille. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

 

-Harry ? appela-t-il.

 

Louis ne reçut pas de réponse, et il récupéra son boxer abandonné sur la moquette de la chambre pour l’enfiler et se lever. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et jeta un regard autour de lui dans la pièce, pivotant brusquement en entendant une porte s’ouvrir. Harry sortait de la salle de bains, déjà habillé, le visage baissé sur son téléphone, les sourcils froncés.

 

-Tout va bien ? fit Louis.

 

Harry sursauta, relevant la tête.

 

-Louis ! Je suis désolé, je t’ai réveillé ?

 

Louis secoua la tête.

 

-Non, je me suis réveillé tout seul.

 

Harry pointa son téléphone.

 

-J’étais au téléphone avec Jeff dans la salle de bains, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

 

Il soupira, se frottant le front.

 

-Ecoute, je dois quitter Londres, Louis. Je suis supposé aller assister au défilé du 14 juillet à Paris…

 

-C’est… demain.

 

-Oui, grimaça Harry. J’avais complètement oublié. Je dois accompagner le ministre de la Défense là-bas, j’ai été invité personnellement, ils voulaient me remercier d’avoir fait mes études en France, ou je ne sais pas trop quoi.

 

-Oh, dit Louis. Eh bien, je suppose que tu ne peux vraiment pas y échapper.

 

Harry paraissait contrarié.

 

-Non… Et après, je vais devoir rentrer à Monaco. Mon ami Liam, tu sais, le New-Yorkais… Il sera là. Je l’avais invité à venir passer quelques jours chez moi il y a une éternité, avant qu’il parte en Sicile avec sa petite amie. Et puis, j’ai des tas d’autres choses à faire au palais…

 

Louis ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry enchaînait les justifications d’un air si désolé, comme si Louis allait lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir que lui dans son été et dans sa vie. Il n’allait pas s’excuser de vouloir passer du temps avec son ami. C’était absurde. A moins que ce ne soit qu’un prétexte pour s’éloigner, ou… Un doute naquit soudain dans l’esprit de Louis.

 

-Tu ne pars pas parce que… Je n’ai rien fait de mal, hier ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

 

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

 

-Quoi ? Oh non, non, non, ça n’a rien à voir avec toi.

 

Il franchit la distance qui le séparait de Louis. Louis remarqua qu’il boitillait légèrement, et cela réveilla un reste de désir en lui en pensant à la nuit dernière, et un instinct possessif qui lui soufflait que Harry le sentirait encore pendant la journée.

 

-C’est vraiment juste… des machins princiers, marmonna Harry. Tu sais ce que c’est.

 

Louis eut un petit rire.

 

-Je suis le mieux placé pour comprendre, en effet.

 

Harry entoura ses épaules avec son bras. Il eut un sourire presque timide.

 

-Et je voulais te demander, hum… Le 31 juillet, il y a le gala de la Croix-Rouge monégasque à Monaco, au profit de l’association, les invitations sont censées partir la semaine prochaine, et je t’ai… mis sur la liste ? Si tu veux venir ? Tu pourrais rester quelques jours… Si tu n’as pas d’obligations.

 

Louis fit semblant d’hésiter.

 

-Hum, peut-être…

 

-C’est moi qui ai choisi le thème, avec l’aide de l’équipe chargée de l’événementiel, bien sûr… C’est Hollywood vintage.

 

-Plutôt sympa.  

 

-Et il y aura un concert avec plusieurs artistes… J’essaye de faire venir Christine and the Queens, Christine est une amie à moi.

 

-Tentant.

 

-Et puis, je serai là.

 

Louis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry.

 

-Le meilleur argument.

 

-Tu es convaincu ?

 

-Tu n’avais pas besoin de me convaincre… Il faut que je vérifie mon agenda, mais bien sûr, si je peux, je viendrai.

 

Louis regarda Harry quitter Kensington pour passer à son hôtel et récupérer ses affaires avant de s’envoler pour Paris avec le cœur plus léger en sachant qu’ils se reverraient à la fin du mois. Pourtant, il avait l’impression persistante que maintenant, à chaque fois que Harry et lui se séparaient, le manque se faisait plus lancinant, comme si, à chaque fois, Harry emportait avec lui un petit morceau de Louis qu’il ne pouvait pas remplacer.

 

_~ H ~_

 

Harry était heureux.

 

Les célébrations de la fête nationale à Paris n’avaient pas été trop ennuyeuses ; Harry avait juste dû se tenir droit et sérieux et distribuer beaucoup de sourires charmeurs, et Louis lui avait envoyé tout un tas de messages appréciateurs après l’avoir vu en uniforme militaire sur les photos. Liam était ensuite resté une semaine avec lui à Monaco, et ils s’étaient bien amusés. Harry lui avait confié qu’il fréquentait une personne, et que c’était compliqué, parce qu’il avait vraiment besoin d’en parler à quelqu’un d’autre qu’à Gemma, sans lui révéler qu’il s’agissait de Louis, et Liam n’avait pas insisté. Il lui avait même donné quelques bons conseils, sans connaître tous les détails de la situation. Il ne l’avait pas jugé, et même si Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel lorsqu’il avait prononcé la phrase en français la plus stéréotypée du monde, _« pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés »,_ cela l’avait un peu rassuré. Le seul moment qui l’avait rendu un peu nerveux, c’était quand son ami avait commencé à exposer ses plans pour la rentrée, redisant ce que Harry savait déjà, c’est-à-dire qu’il allait intégrer une école de management à Londres, et que Harry avait brusquement été ramené aux candidatures qu’il avait lui-même envoyées _in extremis_ en cachette la semaine d’avant, et dont il attendait maintenant les réponses. Il devrait bien finir par en parler, mais il était anxieux et il avait décidé de laisser cette question de côté le plus longtemps possible.

 

Louis lui avait manqué pendant les deux semaines qu’ils avaient passées dans leurs pays respectifs, mais maintenant, il était installé à sa table, à quelques sièges de lui, dans la salle des étoiles du Sporting Monte-Carlo pour le gala de la Croix-Rouge, absolument magnifique dans son costume gris à la coupe des années 40, essayant de parler français avec il ne savait trop quelle riche héritière à côté de lui - la charmant visiblement - et souriant régulièrement à Harry pendant le dîner, et Harry était heureux.

 

Louis était venu avec sa sœur Charlotte, qui se rendrait ensuite à Cannes pour quelques jours de vacances. Harry avait appris lors d’un déjeuner avec elle et Louis avant la soirée qu’elle était au courant pour leur relation. Elle avait deviné, mais elle avait dit que Louis n’avait pas cherché à lui mentir, et apparemment, il lui avait parlé de Harry. Harry en avait été ému – et c’était un euphémisme ; il était aux anges. Cela lui donnait l’impression que ce qu’il y avait entre eux était un peu plus solide, un peu plus réel.

 

Louis s’approcha discrètement de lui à la fin du concert, après Christine and the Queens, pendant que jouait Fading June, un groupe de country composé de femmes.

 

-Votre Altesse Sérénissime, glissa Louis.

 

-Votre Altesse Royale, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

 

Louis lui lança un clin d’œil.

 

-Félicitations pour la soirée, fit-il doucement. Ça a l’air d’être un succès.

 

-Merci, dit Harry avec un sourire. La tombola a vraiment bien marché. On a récolté un nombre impressionnant de donations. Et les invités ont beaucoup aimé l’ambiance, il faudra que je donne une prime à notre équipe de communication…

 

Louis hocha la tête.

 

-Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas un fan du tableau qui a été réalisé pour l’occasion, mais au moins, c’est dans le thème. 

 

Harry eut un petit rire. L’œuvre qu’un artiste italien, Pino Pinelli, avait créée pour exposer dans le hall consistait en un collage de croix rouges et blanches sur un fond immaculé. Harry avait vu Louis hausser un sourcil dubitatif en la contemplant plus tôt dans la soirée.

 

-Je suis fier de toi, dit Louis, d’une voix tendre, assez bas pour que Harry soit le seul à l’entendre.

 

Harry rougit un peu, son cœur gonflant dans sa poitrine, et alors qu’il regardait le prince de Galles s’éloigner lorsque sa sœur lui adressa un signe, Harry se dit que décidément, il était vraiment heureux.

 

Après le gala, Harry rejoignit Louis à l’Hermitage où il avait de nouveau loué une suite, tous les deux se sentant plus en confiance qu’à Kensington, parce qu’ils s’étaient déjà retrouvés des dizaines de fois dans cet hôtel sans qu’il n’y ait jamais de problèmes.

 

Harry s’allongea sur le dos sur le lit, et Louis le baisa fort et vite, Harry tournant la tête pour enfouir un cri dans l’oreiller lorsque Louis plaça l’une de ses jambes sur son épaule, le pliant pratiquement en deux et le pénétrant plus profondément.

 

Harry était très heureux.

 

*

 

Louis était à Monaco depuis deux jours lorsque les choses dérapèrent quelque peu.  

 

Harry était assis sur son lit au palais, regardant distraitement les nouvelles sur son téléphone portable, lorsqu’il tomba sur une page qui l’interpella.

 

-Hé, Louis, il y a un article sur nous.

 

Harry regretta immédiatement sa phrase en voyant Louis passer la tête par la porte entrouverte de la salle de bains, brosse à dents dans la bouche, les sourcils froncés.

 

-Quoi ?

 

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer alors qu’il parcourait l’article posté sur le site de Gala.

 

-Ce n’est pas grand chose…

 

Louis retourna dans la salle de bains pour se rincer la bouche, et son visage était tendu lorsqu’il revint et s’approcha de Harry.

 

-Qu’est-ce que ça dit ?

 

-Rien, répondit Harry, un peu trop rapidement, parce que le pli sur le front de Louis s’accentua. Juste qu’on se connait et qu’on s’apprécie.

 

L’article s’intitulait «  _une amitié royale »_ , ce qui était plutôt bon signe, en réalité, et il se basait sur la soirée de gala pour la Croix-Rouge, ainsi que sur le match de charité à Wembley, rapportant que « certains témoins » avaient constaté une « complicité » entre Harry et Louis lors des deux événements publics. Mais après, la journaliste faisait allusion à d’autres occasions, révélant notamment que Louis avait été aperçu à Monaco en compagnie de Harry pendant les trois semaines où il avait fait profil bas. Harry ne savait pas comment le magazine people avait appris cela ; il supposait que des personnes avaient en effet dû les voir, probablement au casino. Dans l’ensemble, ce n’était pas un article très compromettant, mais…

 

-Montre, fit Louis en tendant la main vers le téléphone de Harry.

 

Harry le lui passa, une certaine appréhension s’installant en lui. Il n’aurait pas dû le dire à Louis. C’était stupide sa part. Louis fit défiler le contenu de l’article, et il semblait pâlir au fur et à mesure qu’il essayait de déchiffrer le français, l’air crispé.

 

-Ils ne savent rien, Louis, fit Harry pour tenter de le rassurer.

 

-Vraiment ? Ils ont l’air de savoir pas mal de choses, marmonna Louis, froidement. Ils ont pratiquement retracé tout le temps qu’on a passé ensemble.

 

-Mais non, ils ne disent pas que je suis resté à Londres après le match, par exemple. Ils ne parlent pas de l’Hermitage… Et ils ne sous-entendent pas du tout qu’on puisse être autre chose qu’amis. Rien d’inquiétant.

 

-Tu as lu les commentaires ?

 

-Euh, non.

 

Louis avait la mâchoire contractée, les yeux fixés sur le téléphone.

 

-Il y en a un paquet en anglais, apparemment l’article a été reposté sur Twitter. Je cite… Alice92, _« Amis ? Sur la photo du gala ils se dévorent du regard. Je parie qu’ils baisent »_. James Sanders : _« Louis fait de plus en plus pédé »._ DaddysLilMonster : _« omg ils feraient un couple si magnifique »._ Claire M. _« Ils ont l’air proches… Et Harry ne s’est jamais affiché avec une fille… Je commence à me poser des questions… »_. Suzie : _« je sais que Louis avait Eleanor mais !!! il pourrait être bisexuel !! »._

 

Harry avala sa salive.

 

-C’est bon, j’ai compris. Mais ce ne sont que quelques commentaires sur internet, au milieu de centaines d’autres, des personnes anonymes… Ce n’est rien.

 

-Rien ? s’écria Louis en relevant les yeux. Tu appelles ça _rien_  ? Putain, on a été trop imprudents.

 

-Je suis sûr que ça n’aura aucune conséquence, insista Harry. Les gens auront vite oublié. Mais si tu veux, on fera encore plus attention…

 

Louis lui rendit son téléphone, se frottant le visage avec un soupir.

 

-C’est une catastrophe, marmonna-t-il.

 

- Ne t’inquiète pas.

 

-Bien sûr que je m’inquiète !

 

-Il y a déjà eu pire que ça sur toi dans la presse, quand même, tenta de plaisanter Harry.

 

Harry avait remarqué que depuis les images dénudées de lui dans le Sun, Louis avait réussi à rester en dehors des magazines à scandales, et Harry était vraiment content que le prince tienne ses résolutions concernant l’alcool, et ne ressente plus le besoin de faire des excès. Il se doutait que c’était en partie lié au fait qu’ils se fréquentent, et cela le rendait songeur.

 

-Hum, non, asséna Louis. C’est définitivement le pire.

 

Harry le fixa quelques secondes, toujours assis sur le lit tandis que Louis se tenait debout, l’air sur le point de se mettre à faire les cent pas.

 

-Tu es sérieux ?

 

-J’ai l’air de rigoler ? Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, personnellement.

 

-Louis, ils ont publié des articles disant que tu payais des prostituées, il y a eu des photos de toi complètement mort, en train de fumer des joints, des photos de toi déguisé en nazi, fit Harry sur un ton légèrement incrédule. Et tu trouves qu’un début de rumeur sur ta sexualité, c’est pire ?

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Harry ? Oui ! Je pense que c’est plus dommageable ! 

 

-Tu préfères que les gens pensent que tu es un _nazi_ plutôt que tu puisses être gay ? Mais tu t’entends… ?

 

Harry avait dangereusement haussé le ton, mais il ne pouvait pas concevoir ce que Louis était en train de dire. Louis haussa les épaules. Harry le dévisagea, un peu choqué, et surtout très peiné. Il savait que Louis avait toujours du chemin à faire vis-à-vis de l’acceptation de sa sexualité, que ses parents ne savaient toujours pas, mais il n’avait pas imaginé qu’il pouvait en être encore à ce point.

 

-Si… Si tu n’avais pas sucé ma queue il y a une heure, je dirais que tu es un putain d’ _homophobe_ , articula-t-il à l’adresse de Louis.

 

-N’exagère pas.

 

-C’est moi qui exagère ? s’exclama Harry, sa voix dérapant dans les aigus.

 

-C’est sûr que toi, ces rumeurs, ça ne te dérange pas…

 

-Pardon ?

 

-Je sais que tu voudrais sortir du placard… Tu serais content, qu’on nous découvre, pas vrai ? lâcha Louis.

 

-Mais… non ! balbutia Harry. C’est vrai que dans un futur plus ou moins lointain, j’aimerais arrêter de mentir sur ma sexualité, mais je sais que ce n’est pas ce que tu veux, et ce n’est pas… Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

 

-Peut-être que tu l’as fait exprès. Peut-être même que tu es un des « témoins » de l’article.

 

Harry en resta bouche bée. Louis ne pouvait pas l’accuser de l’avoir trahi. C’était impossible.

 

-Louis, je… Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? Je ne me réjouis pas de cet article, et… je ne ferais jamais ça. Jamais je n’essayerais de t’ _outer_ sans ta permission, _jamais_.

 

Louis resta silencieux, figé dans la chambre, sans le regarder dans les yeux, et brusquement, Harry eut envie de pleurer.

 

-Je pense… Je pense que c’est mieux que tu t’en ailles, dit-il d’une voix tremblante.

 

Louis tourna finalement les yeux vers lui.

 

-Harry, écoute…

 

Mais il était allé un peu trop loin, cette fois. Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Non, je- j’ai juste besoin d’un peu d’espace, là, tout de suite. On se verra demain.

 

Harry retint ses larmes le temps que Louis récupère ses affaires et quitte sa chambre, mais quelques minutes plus tard, une perle salée dégoulina sur sa joue, comme si c’était l’égratignure sur son cœur qui saignait.

 

*

 

Le lendemain matin, Harry avait digéré la dispute, et même s’il était toujours blessé, il comprenait ce qui se passait dans la tête de Louis. Comme chaque jour, il sortit sa Mercedes, et il passa prendre Louis à l’Hermitage pour qu’ils aillent se promener le long de la côte. Louis l’attendait déjà, et il monta sur le siège passager sans hésitation, claquant la portière avec précaution, comme toujours, parce qu’il savait à quel point Harry tenait à cette voiture.

 

Accomplir leur petit rituel acheva d’apaiser Harry. Ils roulèrent en silence pendant au moins vingt minutes, puis Louis appuya sa tête contre l’épaule de Harry.

 

-Je suis tellement désolé, chuchota-t-il.

 

Harry garda les yeux fixés sur la route.

 

-Je n’aurais pas dû prendre ça trop à la légère, murmura-t-il en réponse. Je comprends que ces commentaires t’aient bouleversé-

 

-Non, tu avais raison. J’ai dépassé les bornes. J’ai rejeté la faute sur toi, mais cet article… Ce n’est juste pas de chance. Pardonne-moi…

 

-Bien sûr que je te pardonne.

 

Les yeux de Harry le picotèrent.

 

-Je n’ai rien dit à mes proches, tu sais, souffla-t-il. Pas même Liam. Il n’y a que ma sœur qui sait.

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Tu n’es pas obligé de… Ce n’est pas juste, certains de mes amis savent. J’en ai même parlé à Niall, maintenant. Je ne voulais pas te mettre une telle pression, tu peux en parler à ton meilleur ami, Harry…

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Je ne disais pas ça pour me plaindre. Juste pour te montrer que je respecte le fait que tu veuilles garder ça secret.

 

-Je sais bien que tu le respectes. Tu me l’as assez prouvé.

 

-Je ne veux juste pas que ça devienne une obsession…. Que ça empoisonne notre temps ensemble.

 

-Moi non plus, répondit Louis à voix basse. Je suis désolé si je donne cette impression. Mais tout va bien. Ce n’est qu’un stupide article.

 

Harry acquiesça, et Louis se pencha pour allumer la radio, une chanson folk quelconque emplissant l’habitacle, avant de reposer sa tête sur l’épaule de Harry.

 

*

 

Harry émergea du sommeil un matin parce que son téléphone vibrait avec insistance près de son oreille, là où il l’avait abandonné en s’endormant vers une heure du matin. Harry cligna des yeux, et grogna en voyant l’heure : il n’était que huit heures, et il se sentait fatigué. Mais il se réveilla complètement lorsqu’il réalisa que c’était Louis qui l’appelait. Le prince de Galles avait quitté Monaco depuis une dizaine de jours, et il lui manquait, même si Harry avait été plus ou moins occupé. Harry voulait vraiment retourner à Londres, mais il n’en avait pas encore parlé à Louis, et Louis ne lui avait pas demandé.

 

-Oui ? fit-il d’une voix un peu rauque en décrochant, toujours allongé sous ses draps.

 

-Harry ? Je suis désolé- je t’ai réveillé ?

 

La voix de Louis sonnait bizarrement enrouée. Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

-Oui, mais ce n’est pas grave… Qu’est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt ?

 

Avec le décalage horaire, il n’était que sept heures en Angleterre.

 

-C’est ma mère… Elle fait un malaise. Elle a dû être emmenée à l’hôpital.

 

Harry se redressa brusquement dans son lit, le cœur battant.

 

-Quoi ? Lou… Est-ce qu’elle va bien ?

 

-Oui, oui, ce n’est pas très grave, à première vue. Elle va être gardée en observation aujourd’hui, mais elle va se remettre. Seulement, on ne sait pas encore si c’est lié à sa maladie ou pas…

 

Louis avait l’air bouleversé.

 

\- Elle sera vite sur pieds, j’en suis sûr, fit Harry sur un ton rassurant. Peut-être que c’est juste la fatigue, ou une carence ?

 

-C’est possible. Il faut attendre les résultats des examens. Mais… On va probablement devoir faire un communiqué pour dire qu’elle s’est trouvée mal. Et, s’il y a un lien avec, avec…

 

Louis se mit à respirer plus rapidement, comme s’il paniquait.

 

-On réfléchit à- à parler publiquement de sa sclérose en plaques en même temps. Ce qui voudrait dire qu’on parlerait aussi des… options de succession.

 

Harry se frotta le visage. Il n’était pas étonné que Louis soit dans cet état. Il avait des hauts et des bas quand il s’agissait de gérer l’idée de devenir roi à vingt-trois ans.

 

-Louis, calme-toi, dit-il d’une voix douce. Ça va aller. Ce n’est pas fixé pour l’instant. Pourquoi tu ne dis pas juste à ta mère que tu ne te sens pas prêt à l’annoncer ?

 

-Je suis… Je ne crois pas que je sois en position de faire des requêtes dans cette situation.

 

-Ce n’est pas comme si c’était un caprice, Louis, protesta Harry. Ton ressenti doit peser dans la balance.

 

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Louis.

 

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

 

-Tu as déjà fait quelque chose. J’avais besoin de te parler, avoua Louis. Je me sens déjà mieux.

 

Harry se sentit envahi par une vague de chaleur, même si c’était extrêmement égoïste de sa part de se réjouir dans de telles circonstances.

 

-Tu veux que je vienne à Londres ? demanda-t-il à Louis, pris d’une soudaine inspiration. Je pourrais venir.

 

-Non, ne t’inquiète pas, ça va-

 

-Mais je veux venir, insista Harry. J’y pensais, de toute façon. Je veux venir pour te soutenir, et tout simplement pour te voir.

 

-Tu n’as rien à faire à Monaco ?

 

-Non. C’est le calme plat. Autant être à Londres.

 

-Tu es sûr ?

 

Louis paraissait hésitant, mais Harry entendait qu’il était heureux – et peut-être même soulagé - qu’il propose cela.

 

-Oui. Je prends le premier avion que je peux attraper aujourd’hui.

 

*

 

Quand Harry arriva à Londres, il prit directement un taxi jusqu’à l’hôpital King Edward VII où avait été admise la reine Johannah. Il tapa un message à Louis pour savoir s’il pouvait entrer sans risques dans le bâtiment, et Louis lui enjoignit de faire attention, mais il lui envoya Johnny pour qu’il le conduise jusque dans le couloir de sa mère, l’endroit le plus privé de l’hôpital. Cela montrait que Louis avait vraiment envie de le voir, parce qu’un autre jour, il se serait probablement conduit de façon plus paranoïaque. La nouvelle n’avait heureusement pas filtré dans la presse, et tout était calme autour de l’hôpital, Harry passant inaperçu. Apparemment, Dan était dans la chambre de Johannah, qui dormait, et les sœurs de Louis étaient retournées au palais pour laisser leur mère se reposer, donc Harry et Louis étaient seuls.

 

Harry s’appuya contre un mur dans un coin du couloir, après avoir vérifié qu’il était désert, à part Johnny qui veillait discrètement près de la cage d’escalier, et Louis se laissa aller dans ses bras avec un soupir. Il avait l’air épuisé, assez abattu, mais pas aussi angoissé qu’il avait paru au téléphone.

 

-Les médecins disent que le malaise n’avait rien à voir avec la sclérose, murmura-t-il, la tête dans le creux du cou de Harry. Dans quelques heures, on transmettra aux médias un communiqué pour informer que ma mère a fait un bref séjour à l’hôpital après s’être évanouie, mais c’est tout.

 

-Je suis heureux que ta mère aille bien, souffla Harry en retour. Et que tu ne sois pas obligé de faire un pas vers le trône.

 

-Merci d’être venu, fit Louis en levant le visage vers lui, ses yeux bleus cernés mais sincères.

 

Harry inclina la tête, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l’embrassant rapidement mais tendrement, un bras passé autour de sa taille. Louis se détacha au bout de quelques instants, mais il souriait.

 

-Je me sens crevé, dit-il, fronçant un peu son nez.

 

-Tu as mangé aujourd’hui ? demanda Harry.

 

-Non… Pas vraiment eu le temps, en étant réveillé en urgence à six heures du matin.

 

-Tss, ce n’est pas bien, il ne manquerait plus que tu tombes dans les pommes toi aussi.

 

Harry leva une main pour caresser le visage de Louis.

 

-Et si je t’emmenais déjeuner quelque part ? Pas trop loin, si tu veux revenir voir ta mère juste après ?

 

-Mmh, d’accord, murmura Louis. Je vais juste prévenir à Dan que je m’absente.

 

Harry attendit patiemment dans le couloir que Louis le rejoigne, Johnny leur emboîtant le pas (la reine avait sa propre sécurité dans la chambre avec elle), puis il prit la main du prince de Galles pour le guider jusqu’à l’ascenseur, la lâchant seulement lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée, et qu’ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie à l’arrière du bâtiment.

 

*

 

Louis retourna à l’hôpital après leur déjeuner, et Harry se dirigea vers le Dukes pour prendre une chambre. Il n’essaya pas de demander à Louis s’il pouvait rester à Kensington ; il savait qu’il préférait que Harry n’y soit pas.

 

Louis le rejoignit dans la soirée à l’hôtel, et Harry demanda à ce que le room service lui monte quelque chose à grignoter dans la chambre. Ils s’allongèrent sur le dessus du lit pour manger, lovés l’un contre l’autre, et Louis n’arrêtait pas de bailler.

 

-Désolé, je ne suis pas vraiment d’humeur à… commença-t-il sur un ton d’excuse.

 

Harry réalisa qu’il faisait allusion au sexe, et il fronça les sourcils.

 

-Je n’y pensais même pas.

 

-Je pourrais faire semblant d’être vexé, mais je suis même trop fatigué pour ça, plaisanta Louis, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Harry.

 

Harry resserra son bras autour des épaules de Louis, et ils restèrent dans cette position en silence pendant un long moment. Harry commençait à se demander si Louis s’était endormi, lorsque celui-ci s’extirpa de son étreinte et se mit à genoux sur le lit, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il regarda Harry quelques instants, et lui adressa un sourire teinté d’une note d’hésitation.

 

-Je sais que ce n’est pas forcément le meilleur moment, mais… J’ai un cadeau pour toi.

 

Harry se redressa sur les coudes.

 

-Vraiment ? Mais ce n’est pas mon anniversaire, ou quoi que ce soit.

 

Louis haussa les épaules, ses joues rosissant un peu.

 

-Je faisais les boutiques avec mes sœurs, et j’ai juste vu quelque chose qui m’a fait penser à toi.

 

Harry sentit son propre visage chauffer, son cœur battant à l’idée que Louis lui montre son affection de cette manière, avant même d’avoir vu le cadeau. Louis se leva pour aller fouiller dans la poche de son blazer, qu’il avait laissé sur le dossier d’une chaise, et revint avec une boîte qu’il tendit à Harry, et qui abritait visiblement un bijou.

 

-Givenchy ? fit Harry, en la prenant et l’examinant. Classe.

 

-Dans quel genre d’endroits tu crois qu’on fait notre shopping ?

 

Harry secoua la tête avec un sourire, pas vraiment surpris, et ouvrit la boîte. C’était un très beau pendentif, qui représentait une dent de requin noire finement ciselée.

 

-C’est du cristal , du métal et de l’argent, expliqua Louis à mi-voix. J’ai fait remplacer la chaîne d’origine par une plus courte, mais j’ai gardé la première, si tu la veux aussi…

 

Harry tenait délicatement le collier au creux de sa main, l’admirant, et sentant l’émotion éclore dans sa poitrine.

 

-C’est en référence à notre sortie au musée océanographique ?

 

L’un des premiers moments qu’ils avaient passés tous les deux, Zayn et Oli étant partis vagabonder de leur côté.

 

-Oui, fit Louis avec un petit sourire. Je sais que tu aimes tout ce qui touche à l’océan, et tous ces squelettes, mais je sais qu’au fond, ta partie préférée du musée, c’est aussi les requins.

 

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire. Louis n’avait pas tort. Pas tort du tout, même. Harry attacha le pendentif autour de son cou avec précaution, l’effleurant du bout des doigts alors qu’il reposait contre son torse. Puis il attrapa Louis et l’embrassa avec toute l’ardeur qu’il pouvait déployer.

 

-Merci beaucoup, dit-il lorsqu’ils se détachèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

 

-Il te plait, alors ? fit Louis, l’air tout heureux.

 

-Je l’adore, déclara Harry, enroulant sa main autour de la nuque de Louis et lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

 

Ils se rallongèrent confortablement sur le lit, échangeant quelques baisers et quelques caresses très sages, puis Harry dit, se sentant brusquement nerveux :

 

-Je voulais te parler de quelque chose, Louis.

 

-Mhm ? fit Louis, semblant se secouer pour sortir d’un demi sommeil, et l’écouter avec plus d’attention.

 

-J’ai postulé à des universités à Londres pour la rentrée.

 

Louis le regarda avec étonnement, ses yeux paraissant soudain plus focalisés.

 

-Vraiment ? Quand ?

 

-Le mois dernier… Juste après être rentré à Monaco.

 

Harry caressait distraitement le pendentif que Louis lui avait offert, comme s’il diffusait des ondes rassurantes.

 

-Oh.

 

-Et j’ai été accepté. A King’s College, UCL, Queen Mary…

 

-C’est… formidable. Félicitations. Mais je pensais que tu ne savais pas quoi faire ?

 

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je vais probablement recommencer en première année… J’ai postulé pour m’inscrire en business et en sciences politiques, parce que ça paraissait logique, mais je pensais plutôt profiter de cette année pour… tester différents cours, et décider sur quelle voie je veux continuer.

 

Harry avait déjà expliqué à Louis qu’il avait fait une licence de droit par défaut, parce que cela lui semblait suffisamment large et respectable, mais qu’il avait essayé de continuer à travailler d’autres matières, non tellement parce que c’était la tradition dans la famille, mais plutôt pour se laisser le maximum de possibilités. Il lui avait aussi confié qu’il était terrifié à l’idée de se décider pour quelque chose ; il lui avait dit que perdre le statut d’héritier de Monaco avait été une libération, mais aussi un saut dans le vide, parce que soudainement, il n’avait plus d’avenir tout tracé. Harry pouvait faire ce qu’il voulait, et il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l’attirait vraiment.

 

-Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça à Londres ? demanda Louis, l’air préoccupé. Et les Etats-Unis ?

 

-Je n’ai jamais vraiment voulu partir aux Etats-Unis, c’est plutôt ma mère qui était enthousiaste… Et c’est toi qui m’as conseillé de venir étudier en Angleterre, fit remarquer Harry.

 

-Oui, à Oxford, ou Cambridge, quelque chose de prestigieux, marmonna Louis. Pas à Londres…

 

-Il y a de très bonnes universités à Londres. Et de toute façon, c’est plus une sorte… d’année sabbatique. Autant être ici… Avec toi.

 

-Je ne veux pas que tu viennes ici juste pour être avec moi, dit doucement Louis. Je ne veux pas que tu mettes ton avenir entre parenthèses…

 

-Ce n’est pas juste pour toi, insista Harry. Liam va aussi étudier à Londres cette année.

 

-Tu ne m’avais pas dit.

 

-C’est parce que j’étais angoissé à l’idée d’avoir cette discussion avec toi, admit Harry. Je… J’ai vraiment envie de m’installer à Londres, mais je comprendrais si… si tu ne voyais pas les choses de la même manière.

 

Louis secoua la tête, une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres. Il tendit la main pour toucher le pendentif de Harry.

 

-Ne sois pas bête… Je suis un peu inquiet à l’idée que tu prennes des décisions un peu… hâtives à une période charnière de ta vie…

 

-Ce n’est pas une décision hâtive-

 

-… mais, bien sûr, si c’est ce que tu veux, je serais très heureux que tu sois près de moi, acheva Louis.

 

-Vraiment ?

 

-Oui, vraiment.

 

Harry cacha son sourire contre l’épaule de Louis.

 

-C’est décidé, alors. Je n’ai plus qu’à choisir une université.

 

-Et à prévenir ta famille. Et à trouver un appartement. Et à choisir tes cours. Et-

 

-Oui, c’est bon, j’ai compris, grogna Harry. Tant de choses d’adulte à régler. Urgh.

 

Malgré toutes les formalités embêtantes qui s’annonçaient, et la petite angoisse qui le saisissait lorsqu’il se demandait comment il allait le dire à ses parents, Harry s’assoupit ce soir-là avec le cœur à la fois léger et rempli à ras bord, Louis endormi depuis longtemps à côté de lui sous les draps, calé contre son dos, un bras autour de sa taille et son nez dans son cou, le pendentif Givenchy rangé soigneusement dans sa boîte, posée sur la table de nuit.

 

*

 

Harry dut se décider à rentrer à Monaco, alors que le mois d’août touchait à sa fin, mais il ne pensait déjà qu’à retourner à Londres. Sa mère accueillit son projet de s’installer à Londres de manière un peu dubitative, mais elle finit par approuver lorsque Harry présenta cela comme une pause qui lui servirait à se décider sur son avenir. Elle semblait également plutôt fière que son fils ait été accepté à peu près dans tous les établissements où il avait postulé. Robin acquiesça, déclarant qu’il avait toujours été favorable à l’idée d’une année sabbatique. Seule Gemma s’était montrée inquiète quand il lui en avait parlé, un pli se creusant sur son front. Harry avait tenté de la rassurer en lui disant que Londres n’était pas tellement plus loin que Paris, qu’il reviendrait régulièrement à Monaco et qu’ils se verraient tout le temps, mais les craintes de sa sœur aînée se situaient ailleurs.

 

-Toi et Louis êtes ensemble pour de vrai, maintenant, alors ?

 

-En quelque sorte, avait répondu Harry en haussant les épaules. On n’a pas vraiment discuté du statut de notre relation, mais…

 

Presque inconsciemment, il avait levé la main pour toucher le pendentif qui reposait sur son tee-shirt et qu’il ne quittait plus.

 

-C’est juste que… Je n’aime pas trop l’idée que Louis te garde à portée de main, sans te traiter vraiment comme son petit ami. Je trouve ça un peu… dérangeant.

 

Harry avait secoué la tête.

 

-Ce n’est pas comme ça. Déjà, c’est moi qui ai voulu partir à Londres. Louis ne m’a rien demandé.

 

Gemma n’avait pas paru entièrement persuadée, mais elle avait hoché la tête, et elle avait même aidé Harry à commencer à regarder des appartements.

 

Harry était justement en train de revoir la sélection qu’ils avaient faite – cela avait été compliqué, car Harry avait voulu de combiner plusieurs critères qui n’étaient pas tellement compatibles : la proximité avec King’s College, l’université pour laquelle il s’était décidé, la proximité avec Kensington, et la proximité avec l’appartement de Liam ; sans oublier la tranquillité et la discrétion de l’endroit, et les issues de l’immeuble, pour quand Louis viendrait le voir. Harry envoya quelques mails pour demander à des propriétaires s’il pourrait venir visiter, et il releva les yeux de son ordinateur quand il entendit frapper à la porte du salon.

 

-Oui ?

 

Jeff entra dans la pièce, son iPad à la main, l’air débordé.

 

-Harry, je voulais juste te rappeler que tu n’as toujours pas regardé les courriers que j’ai laissés sur ton bureau cette semaine. Il faudrait que tu me dises ce à quoi tu veux répondre, et ceux dont je dois récupérer.

 

Un nombre plutôt conséquent de personnes envoyait des courriers au palais de Monaco à l’adresse de Harry – des réclamations, des suggestions, et aussi des mots d’admirateurs, et surtout d’admiratrices. Son secrétaire particulier s’occupait de tout trier, et transmettait en général à Harry les lettres dont il ne savait pas quoi faire, parce que l’objet n’était pas clair, ou parce qu’il pensait que Harry voudrait répondre personnellement.

 

-Oh, désolé, ça m’était sorti de l’esprit, s’excusa Harry. J’y vais tout de suite.

 

Jeff acquiesça et referma la porte. Harry soupira, se frotta les yeux, et se leva pour se diriger vers son bureau. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et s’attaqua à la pile d’enveloppes qui l’attendait.

 

Il y était depuis un bon quart d’heure lorsqu’il tomba sur la lettre. Elle consistait en une seule feuille blanche bon marché, et il n’y avait pas grand-chose écrit dessus ; juste une ligne, en anglais, et en dessous, un numéro de téléphone.

 

_« Nous aimerions vous parler du prince Louis. »_

 

Et dans l’enveloppe, tout au fond, il y avait quelque chose que Jeff n’avait pas dû remarquer : une photo, imprimée sur du papier normal et grossièrement découpée, de Louis et Harry en train de s’embrasser.

 

Harry resta figé sur sa chaise avec la photo à la main pendant une éternité. Il avait l’impression de ne plus vraiment pouvoir respirer, la poitrine compressée, la panique l’engloutissant tout entier.

 

Il resta comme cela pendant au moins une heure. Puis il saisit la lettre d’une main tremblante, et il appela le numéro.

 

*

 

C’était un couple. Un homme et une femme d’une quarantaine d’années, à l’apparence passe-partout. Des Anglais. Ils n’avaient pas hésité à prendre un avion jusqu’à Monaco. Ils pensaient probablement que leur trajet serait dédommagé après leur entrevue avec le prince. Harry les avait fait venir dans les jardins du palais, s’isolant avec eux dans un coin, parce que c’était la seule idée qui avait émergé dans son esprit au milieu de sa stupeur choquée.

 

-Je travaille comme infirmière à l’hôpital King Edward VII, dit la femme.

 

Harry comprit immédiatement ce qui s’était passé, mais il avait la gorge trop nouée pour parler et la femme prit cela comme un encouragement à continuer.

 

-Je rangeais l’une des chambres en face de celle où était la reine Johannah… J’ai ouvert la porte à un moment, et je vous ai vus dans le couloir, vous et le prince Louis. Vous ne m’avez pas entendue, parce que vous étiez trop absorbés l’un par l’autre… J’ai regardé quelques minutes, puis j’ai refermé la porte de la chambre et je suis restée là jusqu’à ce que vous partiez.

 

-Et votre premier réflexe a été de prendre des photos ? fit Harry d’une voix sarcastique.

 

Il essayait de faire bonne figure, de ne pas paraître trop secoué, mais il ne devait pas être très convaincant. La femme haussa les épaules. Elle ne semblait pas avoir honte du tout.

 

-Au début, je pensais juste les montrer à mes amies, parce que c’était assez excitant, comme scoop. Mais mon mari m’a dit qu’on pouvait en faire quelque chose de plus… intéressant.

 

L’homme acquiesça, et il avait un petit sourire satisfait, comme s’il était fier de leur chantage de bas étage. Harry les haïssait, tous les deux. Mais il ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à lui-même. C’était entièrement sa faute. Louis avait baissé sa garde pendant une journée, parce qu’il était bouleversé à cause de sa mère, et Harry n’avait pas été capable d’être prudent pour eux deux, il n’avait pas fait suffisamment attention. Il n’avait pas été à la hauteur.

 

-Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? murmura-t-il.

 

L’homme et la femme se regardèrent.

 

-De l’argent, bien sûr, dit finalement l’homme. Pour arrondir nos fins de mois. Et en échange, nous garderons le secret, nous ne diffuserons pas les photos.

 

-Combien ?

 

-Nous pensions à 6000 livres… Pour commencer. Nous vous laissons faire la conversion en euros.

_« Pour commencer »._ Bien sûr. Ils n’allaient pas se contenter d’un seul versement. Mais au moins, cela voulait dire que tant que Harry leur donnerait de l’argent, ils n’avaient aucun intérêt à rompre leur parole. Harry savait qu’il n’aurait pas dû payer, mais il se sentait paralysé par la peur, et il n’arrivait pas à penser à une meilleure solution dans l’immédiat.

 

-Est-ce que vous avez fait part de vos intentions au prince Louis ? demanda-t-il, et il sentit l’angoisse l’étrangler de nouveau.

 

-Non, répondit la femme. Il est beaucoup moins accessible. On a pensé que ça serait plus facile de vous approcher… Et on avait raison.

 

-Et puis, nous sommes des citoyens britanniques, et nous apprécions la famille royale, fit l’homme. Nous ne voulons pas menacer directement le prince Louis.

 

Par contre, le menacer indirectement à travers Harry, cela ne les dérangeait pas, visiblement.

 

-Je vous donnerai 8000 livres si vous n’en parlez jamais à Louis, déclara fermement Harry.

 

Il espérait que leur cupidité était suffisamment forte pour qu’ils lui accordent cette faveur, et qu’ils n’étaient pas assez intelligents pour essayer de jouer double jeu. L’homme lui jeta un regard étonné, déstabilisé par la réaction de Harry pour la première fois depuis le début de cette terrible conversation.

 

-D’accord. Comme je l’ai dit, nous ne tenons pas à l’impliquer. Nous ne pourrions sans doute pas le contacter, de toute façon.

 

Pendant que Harry faisait le chèque, et longtemps après que les deux Anglais eurent quitté le palais, laissant le prince pratiquement prostré au milieu des jardins, se sentant physiquement malade, une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans son esprit, scandée comme un refrain impératif :

 

_Louis ne devait pas savoir._

 

 

 

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ET BOUM. Harry est si pur, le pauvre. 
> 
> Notes:  
> \+ J'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas été très claire au niveau des langues parlées par les personnages...! 80% du temps ils parlent anglais, mais quand Harry est seulement avec sa famille ou avec des Monégasques, il parle français. Quand ça a de l'importance, je précise la langue.  
> \+ Evidemment, le match de charité est inspiré de celui auquel Louis et Niall ont participé en 2016 pour l'UNICEF, même si j'ai modifié pas mal d'éléments, dont les vainqueurs (et je sais que le match a eu lieu à Manchester mais c'était compliqué de faire bouger mes personnages de Londres). Louis avait l'air si heureux ce jour-là :'( <3 <3 (et Lounielle était alive T.T) : http://www.dailymail.co.uk/tvshowbiz/article-3626506/Louis-Tomlinson-celebrity-England-teammates-beat-One-Direction-teammate-Niall-Horan-charity-match-Soccer-Aid.html  
> \+ Le groupe antiroyaliste que je mentionne existe et il s'appelle Republic. Mais j'ai inventé ce que disent soi disant ses membres, bien sûr.  
> \+ Le gala pour la Croix-Rouge a en effet lieu tous les ans à Monaco, et toute la soirée est inspirée du dernier en date (le 31 juillet 2017), mais j'ai inventé le thème et la disposition de la salle. Et le prince de Monaco n'est pas du tout chargé de son organisation, il est juste l'invité d'honneur.  
> \+ Voici le collier auquel je pensais pour le cadeau de Louis à Harry : https://www.neimanmarcus.com/en-fr/givenchy-gunmetal-pave-shark-tooth-necklace-36/prod171070067/p.prod
> 
> Merci pour votre lecture :) J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu! Il m'a demandé de très longues heures d'écriture (62 pages....), n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je pense que c'est mon préféré de la fiction, et même si je vois qu'il y a encore des longueurs, tous les développements me paraissent nécessaires... Et je sais que ça ne brille pas d'originalité mais j'espère rendre leur histoire d'amour unique quand même. 
> 
> A bientôt ! Dans la suite, autant vous dire que l'angst va les rattraper =p 
> 
> Loriane @RideOfSongs


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis tellement désolée pour l'attente ! Ce chapitre m'a pris tant de temps à écrire, et m'a donné du fil à retordre. Il est immense, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas ennuyeux. J'ai essayé de couper des passages mais j'avais l'impression que ça rendait mon histoire bancale, donc j'ai tout laissé. Préparez-vous pour tout plein de D.R.A.M.A, celui auquel vous vous attendez, et plus encore...

 

Chapitre 5

 

_~ H ~_

 

Harry ne changea rien à ses plans. Confusément, après être sorti de la stupeur étranglée dans laquelle la déplaisante rencontre avec ces maîtres chanteurs de pacotille l’avait laissé, il se dit que quitte à se retrouver avec le couteau sous la gorge, et à avoir déboursé plus de neuf mille euros pour se laisser quelques semaines de paix, autant faire en sorte que cet argent ait été bien dépensé, et retourner à Londres promptement, droit dans les bras de Louis.

 

Il voulait juste oublier la situation, la mettre de côté aussi longtemps que cela serait possible, la traiter comme un détail, parce que c’était un détail, cela ne pouvait être qu’un détail, que Harry était capable de gérer comme un simple désagrément pour le moment.

 

Harry savait qu’il n’agissait pas tout à fait rationnellement, et qu’il avait fait un mauvais choix. Peut-être était-il toujours en état de choc, en un sens. Mais ce qui était fait était fait, et au moins, il avait un répit. Alors il secoua la tête comme pour en chasser les pensées sombres, il plaqua un sourire sur son visage pour que sa famille ne s’aperçoive de rien, et il rouvrit son ordinateur pour regarder les locations d’appartement.

 

Ce couple infernal pouvait bien lui prendre son argent, mais pas son enthousiasme.

 

Cependant, Harry se rendit rapidement compte qu’il était plus secoué que ce qu’il était prêt à admettre. Lorsqu’il arriva à Londres quelques jours plus tard, son premier réflexe en sortant de l’avion fut de vérifier que les alertes Google qu’il avait créées sur son téléphone n’avaient rien signalé concernant des articles sur Louis et lui. Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant que si les Anglais avaient voulu vendre l’histoire à la presse après lui avoir soutiré une grosse somme, pour toucher deux fois le jackpot, ou s’ils avaient finalement voulu informer Louis de l’existence des photos, ils l’auraient fait depuis une semaine. Or, rien n’avait encore filtré. Il semblait que les Anglais avaient respecté leur parole et qu’ils attendaient juste leur heure pour revenir vers Harry – parce que Harry savait très bien qu’ils allaient revenir, et qu’il devrait prendre une autre décision à leur propos.

 

Cela ne diminua pas son angoisse. Harry avait non seulement l’impression de vivre avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, mais en plus, il devait cacher l’affaire à Louis et porter le poids tout seul. Le pire, c’était qu’il laissait le chantage affecter sa manière de se conduire, parce qu’il avait donné raison à Louis sur le sujet de la discrétion ; il lui avait montré quelles conséquences désastreuses pouvait avoir un instant de relâchement dans leurs habitudes. Depuis le début, Harry avait été celui qui était le plus confiant quant à leur capacité à préserver leur relation des yeux du public. Il avait de l’expérience en la matière, même si, bien sûr, aucun de ses petits amis précédents n’était prince d’Angleterre, et il avait toujours rassuré Louis à ce propos. Maintenant, il savait qu’ils avaient échoué, qu’ _il_ avait échoué, et il en était devenu plus méfiant. Toute personne qu’ils croisaient devenait un ennemi potentiel, tout lieu devenait propice à dissimuler un photographe. Désormais, Harry était celui qui se sentait à la limite de la paranoïa. Une partie de lui se disait qu’il était trop tard, de toute façon, que le pire était déjà arrivé, et avait envie d’envoyer toute prudence par-dessus bord, mais une autre partie de lui avait toujours l’espoir de régler l’affaire en cachette et d’effacer toute trace de l’incident. Tant que ce n’était que deux personnes, que ces deux personnes là, il serait peut-être possible de faire comme si elles n’avaient jamais existé. Mais en attendant, Harry n’avait plus droit à l’erreur.

 

Ironiquement, ce fut à ce moment-là que Louis, lui, commença à se détendre.

 

Il adorait l’appartement de Harry. Ses yeux pétillèrent la première fois qu’il vit la terrasse, ouvrant la porte vitrée qui débouchait dessus, une brise agitant ses cheveux.

 

-Je ne sais pas si on pourra beaucoup l’utiliser, fit remarquer Harry.

 

Louis lui jeta un regard surpris.

 

-Pourquoi ? D’accord, il faut que le temps soit plutôt clément, mais ça arrive parfois, quand même, même à Londres.

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-On risque de nous voir.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils. Il paraissait étonné que Harry émette une objection. C’était normal, parce que c’était plutôt lui qui les formulait, d’habitude.

 

-Mais… Tu m’as dit que tu avais vérifié toi-même et qu’on ne voyait rien depuis la rue ? Et tu as aussi dit qu’il faudrait vraiment que, genre, quelqu’un monte sur un toit plus haut et regarde dans le bon angle avec des jumelles pour distinguer ce qui se passe ici.

 

Harry avait dit cela avant le chantage. Il était très optimiste.

 

-C’est vrai. Mais je… je veux juste être prudent, murmura-t-il, un étau lui enserrant brusquement les entrailles.

 

Louis fit un pas vers lui, et leva une main pour lui caresser la joue.

 

-Hé, mais on est prudent. Tu as pris tellement de précautions avec cet appartement… Et regarde, je suis venu depuis Buckingham jusqu’ici à pied, et personne ne m’a remarqué.

 

Harry acquiesça, appuyant sa joue contre la paume de Louis, puis saisissant son poignet et tournant la tête pour embrasser le dos de sa main.

 

C’était vrai qu’il avait fait extrêmement attention en choisissant où s’installer à Londres. Il était tombé sous le charme du duplex dans Mayfair dès qu’il avait vu les photographies, mais il s’était refusé à se laisser emporter avant d’avoir vérifié que le quartier était calme et discret, qu’il n’y aurait pas de problèmes avec les voisins, et que le propriétaire était disposé à signer un accord de non-divulgation. Harry avait déjà suivi un raisonnement similaire pour assurer ses arrières quand il avait vécu à Paris, surtout lorsqu’il était en couple, mais cette fois, c’était différent. Ce n’était pas vraiment lui, qu’il voulait protéger. En tant que prince de Monaco, même écarté de la couronne, il connaissait sa part de célébrité, surtout lorsqu’il fréquentait des jet-setteurs californiens, mais il n’avait jamais été traqué comme Louis risquait de l’être. En plus, à Paris, il était resté trois ans, et il s’était habitué à ne pas rencontrer de problèmes. Maintenant, il recommençait à zéro, et il savait que les débuts étaient cruciaux pour prendre de bons réflexes. Il avait eu de la chance, car Grosvenor Hill était réputée pour sa tranquillité. De plus, le petit immeuble dans lequel il habitait ne comportait que trois étages, dont les deux qui composaient son duplex, et l’appartement du premier étage n’était pas occupé, tandis que celui du rez-de-chaussée n’était que la résidence secondaire d’un couple aisé et pratiquement invisible, qui vivait la majorité de l’année dans le Norfolk, sur la côte. Louis ne risquait pas vraiment de croiser quelqu’un dans les escaliers, quelle que soit l’heure à laquelle il viendrait.

 

Quant au propriétaire, il accepta sans problèmes de signer tout ce que l’avocate de Harry lui présenta, apparemment habitué à faire des affaires avec de riches personnalités, car il louait d’autres résidences de luxe dans la capitale. A vrai dire, la discrétion était même l’un de ses arguments de vente. Et vu le montant du loyer par semaine, il avait intérêt à veiller à ce que ses locataires soient satisfaits. Harry supposait que l’excellence avait un prix. C’était le genre de phrases que les marques qu’il avait étudiées dans un cours de marketing une fois aimaient écrire sur leurs publicités, en tout cas.  

 

En quelque sorte, l’appartement concentrait la grandeur du palais de Monaco ou de celui de Kensington, ainsi que le confort des chambres qu’ils avaient occupées à l’Hermitage ou au Dukes, et la familiarité intime d’un véritable chez-soi. Ou, en tout cas, il commença à prendre l’allure d’un foyer une fois que Louis y eut mis les pieds, et qu’il y eut laissé des traces de sa présence. Parce que même si Harry avait tenté de personnaliser la décoration - malgré le fait que l’appartement soit déjà meublé - ce fut seulement lorsqu’il plaça dans sa chambre la lampe achetée à un antiquaire sur Portobello Road lors de l’une de ses promenades avec Louis, qu’il accrocha au mur de la cuisine un tableau représentant le pont de Londres peint avec les couleurs du drapeau LGBT+, déniché dans une petite galerie d’art, toujours avec Louis, et surtout, ce fut lorsqu’il trouva un sweat-shirt de ce dernier sur le dossier d’une chaise dans la salle à manger, l’une de ses paires de chaussettes dans son panier à linge, un chargeur de téléphone appartenant au prince dans un tiroir de sa chambre, et qu’il eut sorti une brosse à dents pour lui dans la salle de bains, que Harry se sentit complètement satisfait.

 

La touche finale fut lorsqu’ils allèrent choisir ensemble une plante pour l’appartement au Camden Garden Centre, et qu’ils repartirent avec un cactus, et que Louis insista pour lui donner un nom, déclarant que celui du loup d’Arya dans Game of Thrones, Nymeria, serait parfait. Harry trouvait cela plus qu’étrange d’appeler un cactus _Nymeria_ , mais il laissa Louis faire, déjà parce que Louis pouvait obtenir tout ce qu’il voulait de lui, et ensuite parce qu’un cactus était un être vivant, et que si Louis le nommait, cela voulait dire qu’il avait adopté un être vivant ensemble, ce qui était totalement, si on y réfléchissait, un premier pas vers le mariage et les enfants, finalement. Cela l’était dans l’esprit de Harry, en tout cas, et il prévoyait de chérir ce cactus.

 

Louis avait proposé de payer une partie du loyer, et Harry n’avait pas compris.

 

-Tu comptes t’installer avec moi ? avait-il fait en plaisantant.

 

Son cœur s’était emballé malgré lui en prononçant la phrase, et il avait dû se reprendre à l’ordre intérieurement, se répétant _« ça fait seulement trois mois que tu le fréquentes, et ce n’est probablement pas aussi sérieux que ça pour lui, on ne va pas prendre un appartement ensemble »_ , pour effacer le plan qui se formait dans sa tête _._ Louis avait rougi.

 

-Eh bien… Non. Mais, je vais probablement passer pas mal de temps ici, parce que c’est le plus pratique pour se voir, si- si tu veux de moi, bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas m’imposer…

 

-Tu sais que j’ai choisi cet appartement en partie parce que Kensington est à quinze minutes de voiture, juste de l’autre côté de Hyde Park, pas vrai ? avait répliqué Harry.

 

Il espérait bien que Louis profiterait de cette situation géographique avantageuse.

 

-Mais tu as dit que tu ne venais pas à Londres pour moi.

 

-Et tu m’as cru ?

 

Louis avait levé les yeux au ciel.

 

-Je peux payer mon loyer, avait ajouté Harry.

 

-Je sais que tu _peux_ , avait répliqué Louis. Mais ça me ferait me sentir mieux de partager, c’est tout.

 

Harry avait secoué la tête. Soudainement, les paroles de Gemma lui étaient revenues à l’esprit, quand elle lui avait confié qu’elle n’aimait pas l’impression que donnait Louis de garder Harry près de lui comme un amant à sa disposition, ne pensant qu’à ses propres besoins sexuels et affectifs. Elle se trompait complètement sur les intentions de Louis, Harry en était certain, mais il n’avait tout de même pas envie de se faire entretenir.

 

-Non, moi, ça me mettrait mal à l’aise, avait-il avoué. Tu peux venir ici autant que tu veux, mais je ne veux pas de ton argent.

 

Louis avait acquiescé.

 

-Je comprends que tu veuilles que cet appartement soit seulement à toi.

 

Ce n’était absolument pas la raison pour laquelle Harry refusait – il aurait été ravi d’avoir un bien en commun avec Louis, un peu plus important qu’un cactus – mais il n’eut pas le cœur d’expliquer à Louis ce qui le troublait. Cela aurait entraîné une discussion probablement désagréable à propos de leur relation, de leur statut, et encore une fois, cela aurait pu laisser penser à Louis que Harry n’était pas content de ce qu’ils avaient, ce qui était faux. Et Harry ne voulait pas jeter un froid entre eux, parce que tout se passait à merveille – s’il faisait abstraction du chantage qui pesait sur eux, évidemment.

 

Tout allait bien. L’été se terminait en douceur, et avec lui disparaissait la dernière chance pour que leur relation n’ait été qu’un amour de vacances ou une parenthèse sucrée. Harry avait quitté Monaco, le soleil se faisait plus rare, l’année scolaire allait commencer, et Louis et lui se fréquentaient toujours. Et ils étaient plus proches que jamais. Louis était vite devenu un élément essentiel dans son quotidien, et ils se conduisaient un peu comme durant le premier séjour de Harry à Londres, excepté que maintenant, tout avait une saveur de permanence. Tout sonnait plus sérieux, sans qu’ils aient eu besoin d’en discuter frontalement.

 

Peu après son installation à Londres, Charlotte proposa que Harry prenne un déjeuner avec Louis et elle de temps en temps, clamant qu’elle voulait mieux le connaître, et qu’il était plus intéressant qu’Eleanor. Régulièrement, au cours de la conversation, elle appelait Harry le _petit ami_ de Louis, parfois pour taquiner son frère, et parfois sérieusement, et Louis ne la corrigeait jamais. 

 

Un matin, ils s’arrêtèrent en voiture devant un Starbucks, et Harry descendit pour aller leur chercher des cafés, pendant que Louis restait avec Johnny dans le véhicule. Alors qu’il attendait que ses boissons soient prêtes, à quelques pas du comptoir, une jeune femme très brune et très jolie l’aborda, visiblement sans se douter qu’elle s’adressait à un prince, ce qui était toujours rafraîchissant, et tenta sa chance en battant des cils et en lui adressant un sourire assuré. Elle demanda à Harry son numéro, et celui-ci refusa le plus gentiment possible. Quand il revint dans la voiture, Louis avait apparemment assisté à toute la scène en regardant par la vitre.

 

-Elle te draguait ? fit-il en se tournant vers Harry alors qu’il claquait la portière et lui tendait son mocha blanc.

 

-Yep, répondit Harry en posant son thé noir sur la portière – il avait été contaminé par l’obsession anglaise pour le thé.

 

La bouche de Louis se tordit légèrement.

 

-Elle n’était pas trop vexée que tu la repousses ?

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Je lui ai dit que j’avais un copain.

 

Louis but une gorgée de son mocha, et Harry le soupçonna de dissimuler ainsi un sourire.

 

-Tu aurais pu juste pu lui dire que tu étais gay.

 

-J’aurais pu, oui.

 

Louis lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, puis il dit :

 

-Allons dans un endroit où il y a un lit.  

 

Une semaine après son emménagement, Louis insista pour que Harry organise une pendaison de crémaillère dans son appartement, arguant qu’il devait bien utiliser la véritable salle de réception qui se trouvait au premier niveau du duplex. Quand Harry marmonna qu’il n’avait pas envie de faire une fête sans lui, ce à quoi il serait il serait obligé de se résoudre s’il voulait inviter des amis qui n’étaient pas au courant pour eux, Louis l’assit sur le canapé, et lui dit doucement :

 

-Si tu veux en parler à des gens de confiance, tu peux, vraiment. Ça va si ça reste dans un cercle proche…

 

Harry avait envie de répliquer qu’il y avait peu de temps, Louis répétait qu’il fallait que le nombre de personnes dans le secret reste le plus restreint possible pour éviter les fuites, mais il n’allait pas se plaindre de son changement d’état d’esprit, même si c’était l’opposé de ce qui se tramait dans sa tête à lui. C’était un signe que Louis pensait désormais leur relation sur la durée, et c’était tout ce que Harry demandait.

 

Alors il parla à Liam et Nick de sa relation, et il les convia à une petite fête dans son nouvel appartement en compagnie de Niall, Barbara, qui avait été mise dans la confidence, Oli, Charlotte, et évidemment, Louis. Nick et Louis s’étaient déjà croisés à un événement pour une chaîne de télévision, apparemment, mais Liam était un peu intimidé à l’idée de se retrouver en présence du prince. Mais ce n’était pas très grave, parce que Louis paraissait tout autant intimidé de le rencontrer, ce qui était assez hilarant, en sachant que Liam était la personne la moins impressionnante du monde, mais aussi tout à fait adorable : il était clair que Louis était nerveux à l’idée de ne pas plaire aux amis de Harry. Ils s’entendirent très bien, cependant. Harry n’était pas surpris. Liam avait une personnalité attachante, et Louis était tout simplement irrésistible. Vers trois heures du matin, alors que Nick et Oli étaient rentrés chez eux, et que les autres somnolaient tous plus ou moins, Niall et Barbara s’étant retranchés dans la chambre d’amis, Liam se leva brusquement du fauteuil où il s’était assoupi, et dit d’une voix forte, l’air préoccupé :

 

-Harry, tu veux que je t’aide à ranger ?

 

Harry ouvrit un œil torve depuis l’immense canapé où il était allongé, un bras jeté autour de la taille de Louis étendu à côté de lui, et lui lança un regard déboussolé. Liam fit un geste en direction de la salle à manger où ils avaient abandonné leurs verres de vin vides et ce qu’il restait du repas que Harry avait préparé.

 

-Ranger ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes, Li… Juste, retourne dormir, marmonna-t-il, en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Louis.

 

-Mais… Ce n’est pas poli de ma part d’avoir tout laissé…

 

Harry sentit Louis se mettre à rire contre lui, et lui-même ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il n’y avait que Liam pour penser à faire la vaisselle au milieu de la nuit.

 

-On verra ça demain matin, ne t’inquiète pas, murmura-t-il à l’adresse de son ami en se recroquevillant plus confortablement sur le canapé.

 

-Oh. D’accord, fit Liam, et il se dirigea vers l’escalier, visiblement dans l’idée de monter au deuxième étage du duplex.

 

Il s’arrêta net et se tourna de nouveau vers Harry.

 

-Est-ce que je peux dormir dans ton lit ?

 

Harry allait hocher mécaniquement la tête lorsqu’il sentit Louis se redresser brusquement sur le canapé, et il émit un gémissement boudeur lorsque sa chaleur s’éloigna de lui :

 

-Attends, Harry et moi, on va aller dans sa chambre, fit Louis d’une voix endormie.

 

Liam acquiesça gravement.

 

-Oui, bien sûr, c’est totalement logique. Je prendrai le canapé, dit-il solennellement comme s’il était un chevalier de la Table Ronde qui venait d’accepter un lourd sacrifice.

 

Louis pouffa de nouveau, et il saisit la main de Harry pour le forcer à se lever.

 

-J’aime vraiment bien Liam, lui souffla-t-il alors qu’ils montaient l’escalier.

 

-Tant mieux, parce que moi aussi, répondit distraitement Harry en retenant un baillement, se laissant guider par Louis.

 

-Il m’a raconté plein d’histoires embarrassantes sur toi, lança celui-ci en se glissant dans le lit king size de Harry. 

 

Harry fit mine de bougonner, mais au fond, il était très content que Louis apprécie Liam. Cela s’avéra assez pratique, parce que Liam passait régulièrement à l’appartement de Harry, généralement en fin de journée. Sa petite amie, Sophia, qui vivait avec lui, était en train de monter son entreprise de vêtements, et elle travaillait depuis leur appartement, ce qui conduisait souvent Liam à s’exiler pour la laisser en paix. Il n’était donc pas si rare que Louis le croise en arrivant, et même si Liam préférait s’arranger pour partir dès qu’il pointait son nez, le prince insistait pour que Harry et lui finissent ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire – souvent une partie de jeux vidéo, puisque les cours n’avaient pas commencé - et que Liam reste aussi longtemps qu’il le veuille.

 

-Je crois qu’il se sent un peu seul, expliqua Harry sur un ton d’excuse un soir alors qu’il était dans la cuisine avec Louis. Sophia est complètement débordée, et il ne connait personne, à Londres… Mais quand il commencera son école de management, il ne sera plus autant ici. Il rencontrera des gens.

 

Louis haussa les épaules en finissant d’essuyer la table.

 

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me dis ça… Ça ne me dérange pas qu’il vienne. C’est chez toi. Tu peux inviter tes amis.

 

-Je me disais que tu en avais peut-être marre de tomber sur lui presqu’à chaque fois que tu ouvres la porte…

 

Harry avait attendu une semaine symbolique avant de donner une clé de l’appartement à Louis. Louis avait fait mine d’hésiter pendant environ trente secondes, pour la forme, avant de l’accepter, même s’il avait encore quelques scrupules à l’utiliser.

 

Louis sembla considérer l’hypothèse de Harry un instant.

 

-Mmh, c’est vrai que ça ne correspond pas exactement aux fantasmes que je m’étais imaginé quand tu as pris cet appartement.

 

-Ah oui ? Tu avais quel genre de fantasmes ? demanda Harry, sa curiosité piquée.

 

Louis se rapprocha de lui, et le fit reculer jusqu’à ce que le dos de Harry heurte l’îlot au milieu de la cuisine, glissant un bras autour de sa taille, ses yeux bleus remplis à la fois d’amusement et d’un début d’excitation.

 

-Oh, tu sais, le genre où tu m’attends complètement nu sur la table de la salle à manger…

 

-Vraiment ? murmura Harry, inclinant son visage pour effleurer la bouche de Louis, et descendant sa main entre leurs corps pour appuyer sa main contre sa braguette. Je peux peut-être réparer ça… Je pourrais retirer tous mes vêtements et aller me mettre sur la table maintenant.

 

Louis avala sa salive, et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer à l’oreille de Harry, comme s’ils n’étaient pas seuls dans l’appartement.

 

-Oui, d’accord, fais ça… Attends-moi sagement avec les jambes écartées, le temps que je finisse de ranger les restes dans le frigo.

 

Harry grogna. Cela sonnait un peu comme un roman érotique de bas étage, mais cela fonctionnait quand même.

 

-Putain, Louis, t’entendre parler de tâches ménagères, ça me fait vraiment de l’effet.

 

Louis laissa échapper un rire, mais il mourut rapidement dans sa gorge lorsque Harry le repoussa pour faire passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête, se léchant les lèvres d’un air provocateur, et se dirigeant vers la porte qui donnait sur la salle à manger.

 

*

 

Les derniers jours de septembre se profilaient à l’horizon, et bientôt, cela ferait un mois que Harry avait acheté le silence de l’infirmière et de son mari.

 

Il pouvait sentir les ennuis arriver de nouveau, et sa nervosité, qui s’était un peu apaisée ces deux dernières semaines, remonta en flèche. Il se sentait malade quand il pensait au chantage, il se sentait malade quand il pensait à tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner. Il s’était dit qu’il prendrait le temps de réfléchir avec la tête plus froide à comment il allait réagir la fois suivante, mais la vérité, c’était qu’il avait tout fait pour éviter d’y penser. Une nuit, il fit même un cauchemar suintant de terreur refoulée dans lequel il ouvrait la porte de son appartement et trouvait le couple aux photos sur le palier, tout sourire, du sang sur les mains. C’était absurde, parce que le couple ne savait même pas qu’il avait ce logement. Harry avait lu quelque part que tous les protagonistes d’un rêve représentaient seulement différentes versions de la même personne, celle qui faisait le rêve. Clairement, ce rêve mettait en scène la facette de lui qui avait causé toute cette histoire : il s’était retrouvé face à ses propres bêtises. Harry se réveilla en sueur, une boule d’angoisse au creux de l’estomac, et alors qu’il n’en avait jamais vraiment ressenti l’envie à part quelques occasions dans des soirées, il faillit aller fouiller dans les affaires de Louis pour essayer de trouver une cigarette, avant de se rappeler que le prince ne fumait plus du tout et n’avait plus de paquet sur lui. De toute façon, faire du mal à ses poumons n’était pas tout à fait la solution idéale au problème.

 

Louis finit par remarquer que quelque chose n’allait pas.

 

Ils étaient allongés côte à côte sur les larges banquettes confortables qui se trouvaient sur la terrasse, un plaid déplié sur eux, parce que le soir était tombé et que le fond de l’air était frais. Louis était appuyé sur un coude, et Harry pouvait sentir son regard sur lui alors qu’il était en train de feuilleter le dossier que King’s College lui avait envoyé avec le calendrier de la rentrée et d’autres ressources, gardant la tête baissée. Harry posa finalement les papiers à côté de lui, et tourna la tête vers Louis, qui était étendu sur le côté. Louis posa une main sur son bras.

 

-Tu as l’air vraiment stressé ces derniers temps, murmura-t-il.

 

Quelques heures plus tôt, Louis avait demandé à Harry de venir le chercher au palais de Kensington pour qu’ils aillent dîner ensemble à l’extérieur, mais Harry avait oublié que Louis, Charlotte et Félicité recevaient Barack et Michell Obama pour le thé en fin d’après-midi, après qu’ils eurent déjeuné avec la reine à Buckingham. Il était venu trop tôt, et il était tombé sur un attroupement de journalistes et de photographes autour de Kensington, attendant visiblement que le prince et les princesses viennent saluer en compagnie du président américain en visite et de sa famille.

 

Harry avait complètement paniqué à l’idée d’être reconnu, et il avait fait demi-tour, plongé dans un début de crise d’angoisse alors qu’il se fustigeait d’être aussi stupide. Il était rentré à son appartement, et n’en était pas ressorti. Il n’avait même pas regardé son téléphone, et quand Louis avait fini par se rendre compte que Harry ne pointerait pas le bout de son nez, il avait fait irruption dans le salon où Harry était assis immobile et encore tendu, l’air soulagé de l’avoir retrouvé en bonne santé. Harry avait expliqué qu’il avait juste eu peur de ne pas passer inaperçu à cause de la presse, et qu’il avait oublié de prévenir Louis, mais celui-ci s’était montré inquiet.

 

-Qu’est-ce qui te tracasse comme ça ? demanda Louis.

 

Harry voulait lui dire. Il voulait lui dire qu’ils étaient victimes d’un chantage, et qu’il avait du mal à fermer l’œil à la pensée qu’il allait bientôt reprendre, qu’il ne pourrait pas y échapper longtemps. Peut-être que Louis aurait une réaction plus intelligente que lui. Peut-être qu’il pourrait appeler le service de renseignements britannique, le MI5 ou le MI6, Harry ne savait pas très bien, et qu’il y aurait des agents pour régler le problème.

 

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le dire à Louis, parce que cela gâcherait tout entre eux. Il le savait. Louis serait tellement en colère contre lui, et il en deviendrait tellement paranoïaque. Cela ajouterait à ses problèmes, déjà nombreux. Cela réduirait à néant la proximité plus naturelle qu’ils avaient construite. Louis s’éloignerait de Harry. Il le quitterait probablement. Cela causerait la ruine de leur relation, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et tout se passait si bien, en ce moment. Ils avaient ajusté leur relation aux exigences de leur fonction, trouvant un milieu viable entre _« ne le dire à personne »_ et _« le dire à tout le monde »_. Au moins un membre de leur famille connaissait la vérité et les soutenait. La dernière fois que Harry l’avait vue, Gemma avait même esquissé un sourire quand Harry lui avait montré quelques photos de Louis qu’il gardait bien dissimulées sous des noms de fichiers absurdes dans un sous-dossier de sous-dossier sur un disque dur externe. Tout se passait si bien. Harry ne pouvait pas lui dire.  

 

Instinctivement, sa main vint caresser le pendentif de Louis autour de son cou.

 

-Ce n’est rien, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Hé, tu ne m’as même pas vraiment raconté l’après-midi avec les Obama, j’espère que tu vas les aider à révolutionner l’Amérique quand Michelle sera élue présidente.

 

Si quelqu’un pouvait sauver les Etats-Unis, c’étaient bien Michelle et Louis travaillant main dans la main. Louis fronça les sourcils.

 

-Ne change pas de sujet comme ça. Est-ce que c’est de recommencer l’université, qui t’angoisse ?

 

Harry aurait pu remercier Louis de lui fournir le prétexte parfait. Ce n’était pas totalement un mensonge, en plus.

 

-Un peu, fit Harry. C’est le fait de retourner en première année… Je ne connais personne, je vais être l’un des plus âgés…

 

Il était allé à une réunion de présentation du semestre cette semaine, et il avait échangé quelques sourires avec d’autres élèves, mais il n’avait encore vraiment parlé à personne.

 

-Et puis, je me dis que je vais peut-être perdre mon temps à étudier quelque chose qui ne me servira à rien.

 

Louis secoua la tête.

 

-Il y a probablement des tas d’autres élèves qui ont fait d’autres cursus avant et qui ont la vingtaine, tous les jeunes ne vont pas à l’université à dix-huit ans. Et tout le monde va t’adorer. Bientôt tu n’auras plus de temps pour moi, tellement tu auras d’invitations…  

 

Harry eut un petit sourire.

 

-Je ne ferais jamais passer personne avant toi, marmonna-t-il.

 

Harry ne retenait plus ses remarques niaises, même si une part de lui avait toujours peur d’effrayer Louis. Mais Louis lui lança un sourire attendri, et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche. Il recula avant que Harry puisse l’approfondir, cependant, à son grand regret, et il reprit le fil de son discours d’encouragement.

 

-Et même si tu ne poursuis pas sur la même voie ensuite, tes cours ne seront jamais du temps perdu. Le but, c’est de découvrir des choses…

 

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

 

-Mais, et si ça ne m’aide pas du tout ? Si ça m’embrouille encore plus ? Si je me retrouve coincé à faire du business alors que je n’aime même pas ça ? Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je suis en train de faire…

 

-Mais tu n’es pas supposé savoir ! C’est bien, si tu ne sais pas. Tu seras ouvert à toutes les possibilités, ta décision viendra vraiment du cœur. C’est tout l’intérêt de cette année, fit gentiment Louis. Tu as un an pour réfléchir. Ne commence pas à te mettre la pression dès maintenant.

 

-Tu as peut-être raison.

 

-Bien sûr que j’ai raison. Et puis, officiellement, tu es toujours en vacances. Tu as interdiction de paniquer.

 

-Un prince n’est jamais vraiment en vacances, soupira Harry d’un air dramatique.

 

Surtout quand le prince en question faisait l’objet d’un chantage. Harry se rapprocha de Louis sur la banquette, et appuya sa tête contre son torse, dépliant ses jambes. Louis leva une main pour la passer dans ses cheveux.

 

-C’est après-demain, que tu commences l’université pour de bon ?

 

-Mhm, oui. Le 25.

 

-Et si on faisait quelque chose d’amusant pour te détendre ?

 

Harry haussa un sourcil, et Louis soupira.

 

- _Non_ , je ne pensais pas à quelque chose de sexuel… Même si ça pourrait faire aussi partie du programme.

 

-J’espère bien, fit Harry en glissant sa main sous le tee-shirt de Louis pour caresser son ventre.

 

Louis émit un rire, pris d’une sorte de frisson, attrapant le poignet de Harry pour l’immobiliser.

 

-Tu es insatiable. Vraiment, il n’y avait pas de sous-entendu.

 

-A quoi tu pensais, alors ?

 

Louis parut réfléchir une minute.

 

-Est-ce que tu aimes _Harry Potter_  ?

 

Harry aimait _Harry Potter_. Cela lui rappelait des moments joyeux de son enfance, avec sa sœur, lorsqu’ils attendaient avec impatience de pouvoir mettre la main sur le nouveau tome – généralement la veille de la sortie officielle ; il fallait bien que le statut princier ait quelques avantages, tout de même.

 

                      

 

Alors Louis l’emmena voir un ciné-concert de _Harry Potter_ au Royal Albert Hall, qui se situait presque exactement à mi-chemin entre le palais de Kensington et l’appartement de Harry. Ils étaient tous les deux un peu inquiets à l’idée de passer un rendez-vous au milieu de tant de personnes, mais ils réservèrent au nom de Harry – ce qui attirait moins l’attention que celui de Louis, ils arrivèrent en retard et partirent pendant le générique pour pouvoir se glisser dans le noir sans donner aux gens l’occasion de les dévisager en pleine lumière, comme de véritables fantômes. Ils se déguisèrent, aussi, grâce à des accessoires qu’ils avaient commandés la veille sur Amazon. Louis se résigna à porter la longue barbe blanche de Dumbledore qui le dissimulait particulièrement bien, ce qui était assez hilarant, mais il s’empressa de la retirer une fois qu’ils furent assis sur leurs sièges, restant dans son pull et sa cravate Gryffondor, l’air tout content. Harry, lui, portait une robe de sorcier, et se baladait avec la baguette d’Hermione à la main, juste parce qu’il avait envie. Il prit beaucoup de plaisir pendant la projection, se concentrant régulièrement sur l’orchestre, et il partagea des snacks avec Louis de façon dégoûtante, mais romantique. (C’est-à-dire qu’il lui mit directement les M &M’s dans la bouche.) Ils reparlèrent de King’s College et de l’avenir de Harry, et Louis acheva de le rassurer. Puis ils rentrèrent à l’appartement de Harry et ils firent l’amour dans la douche. Louis resta dormir, évidemment, promettant de se lever tôt le lendemain matin pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec Harry avant qu’il n’aille à l’université, et il tint parole, même s’il brûla un peu les toasts parce qu’il était trop occupé à se frotter les yeux.

 

Harry était tellement amoureux de lui.

 

Tellement amoureux.

 

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire pour le chantage.

 

*

 

La lettre arriva une semaine après que Harry eut commencé les cours à King’s College. Il n’y pensait presque plus, parce que l’université le gardait déjà très occupé : il suivait beaucoup de cours, et il avait sympathisé dès le premier jour avec plusieurs personnes – comme Louis l’avait prédit - qui insistaient pour qu’il prenne des cafés avec elles entre les cours. Une fille semblait assez fascinée par le fait qu’il soit un prince, lui posant quelques questions bizarres sur son mode de vie au palais, comme  _« est-ce que vous faites vos courses dans un supermarché normal ? »,_ mais à part cela, tout le monde le traitait de façon normale.

 

Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait eu une sorte d’illumination, ou plutôt, un début d’illumination. Il était passé devant le département de géographie, et en regardant les affichages, il avait repéré un cours sur les écosystèmes marins. Il avait baissé les yeux sur son collier en forme de dent de requin, puis il avait regardé le programme encore une fois, et il s’était dit, _pourquoi pas_. Le cours commençait mardi matin. Cela ne lui coûtait rien d’aller y faire un tour. Harry s’était senti bien plus excité à cette perspective que pour n’importe lequel des cours de la filière qu’il avait choisie.  

 

En rentrant, il trouva la lettre. Jeff lui faisait suivre tout le courrier que Harry recevait à Monaco et dont il ne savait pas quoi faire, par des plis urgents, et Harry lui renvoyait ce dont son secrétaire devait s’occuper, communiquant de toute façon avec lui plusieurs fois par jour, par mail ou téléphone. Il aurait été plus simple que Jeff le suive en Angleterre, mais la tradition était que le bureau des membres de la famille royale reste basé à Monaco, et en plus, Jeff n’avait pas du tout envie de quitter la côte méditerranéenne et sa petite amie pour venir s’installer à Londres. Harry aurait pu engager quelqu’un d’autre, mais ce n’était pas comme s’il en avait vraiment besoin. Il n’était pas débordé par ses fonctions, et il comptait rentrer à Monaco régulièrement ; il avait déjà passé trois jours là-bas vers le milieu du mois de septembre (et Louis lui avait horriblement manqué).

 

Harry comprit immédiatement de quoi il s’agissait. Il alla s’asseoir sur son lit pour ouvrir le courrier, abandonnant le reste de la pile dans la cuisine, parce qu’il sentait ses jambes faiblir, et son corps sur le point de se mettre à trembler. Son estomac était déjà noué avant même de prendre connaissance du contenu. Il y avait une autre photo, et une feuille sur laquelle était notée une adresse mail avec écrit _« Paypal »,_ accompagnée de quelques phrases. Après les avoir lues, Harry eut l’impression qu’il allait vomir. Cette fois, le couple demandait douze mille livres. Douze mille livres. Harry devait les verser dans les cinq jours qui venaient. Ces gens s’étaient visiblement pris au jeu, rajoutant des menaces et des délais comme s’ils croyaient vraiment impressionner Harry. C’était ridicule. Il espérait qu’il n’aurait plus jamais à voir ces deux individus en personne. Mais ce qui le frappait réellement, c’était qu’ils avaient augmenté leurs exigences. Et ils augmenteraient probablement tous les mois. C’était sans fin. Et Harry ne pourrait jamais continuer à payer de telles sommes. Douze mille livres, c’était déjà énorme. S’il payait, il devrait demander à sa mère de lui donner de l’argent pour qu’il puisse payer son loyer sur les deux dernières semaines du mois. Il devrait inventer une excuse qui pourrait justifier que son compte en banque soit déjà vide. Et si les Anglais demandaient encore plus le mois suivant…

 

Harry sentit des larmes de frustration jaillir de ses yeux, et il s’essuya rageusement le visage avec le dos de sa main, reniflant pathétiquement.

 

Il ne pouvait pas payer. _Douze mille livres_. Et après, qu’est-ce que cela serait ? Quinze mille ? Vingt mille ? Harry devait mettre fin à ce chantage. Il devait sortir de ce cercle vicieux.

 

Il devait en parler à Louis.

 

C’était la meilleure option.

 

Harry se sentait au bord de l’évanouissement en imaginant la conversation, mais il avait l’impression de ne pas avoir le choix. Louis était le premier concerné. Il était déjà alarmé par l’attitude de Harry, de toute façon. Harry devrait lui dire. A deux, ils trouveraient une solution.

 

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, mais il le devait.

 

Peut-être que Louis ne réagirait pas comme Harry le craignait. Peut-être qu’il le prendrait bien, et que cela ne changerait rien à leur relation.

 

Peut-être même que cela aurait des effets positifs. Que cela rouvrirait la discussion sur le caractère secret de leur couple, et que Louis en viendrait à considérer un coming-out… D’accord, Harry poussait sans doute un peu loin ses espoirs. Il serait déjà heureux s’ils continuaient comme si de rien n’était après que l’histoire du chantage eut été réglée.

 

Louis passait la journée avec sa famille, aujourd’hui. La reine et presque tous les membres de famille royale s’étaient rendus à l’inauguration d’un mémorial qui honorait les britanniques ayant trouvé la mort lors de la guerre du Golfe et des conflits en Irak et en Afghanistan. Louis portait un costume sobre bleu marine, et, contrairement à d’autres hommes de sa famille, dépourvu de toute distinction militaire, puisqu’il n’avait jamais servi dans l’armée, un fait qui provoquait toujours quelques commentaires réprobateurs dans la presse. Harry savait que c’était la raison pour laquelle Louis n’aimait pas tellement participer à ce qui touchait aux affaires militaires, et il avait pris soin de l’encourager avec toute la tendresse qu’il possédait en lui le matin même. Après la cérémonie, Louis était sensé rester avec Johannah pour l’aider à voir quelques dossiers, puis dîner avec elle et ses sœurs à Buckingham Palace. Il n’était pas prévu qu’il rejoigne Harry ensuite, mais de toute façon, Harry n’avait pas la force de lui dire dès ce soir. Il se rappelait vaguement que Louis avait quelque chose d’autre à faire dans la journée du lendemain, mais il ne savait plus de quoi il s’agissait, et il lui envoya un message :

 

«  _On se voit demain ? Tu as quelque chose de prévu ? »_

Harry se sentit nerveux, comme s’il espérait au fond de lui que Louis dise non et lui fournisse un prétexte pour retarder la révélation qu’il prévoyait de lui faire.

 

Louis répondit une poignée de minutes plus tard :

_« Je dois aller à Oxford dans l’après-midi inaugurer plusieurs bâtiments… Mais bien sûr je viendrai plus tard à ton appartement ! »_ Il ajouta : _« tu m’as manqué aujourd’hui »,_ alors qu’ils s’étaient vus la veille, et le cœur de Harry ronronna, avant de se serrer de nouveau.

 

 _« Tu ne seras pas trop crevé ? »_ répondit Harry. _« Non, ça sera rapide, je devrais rentrer tôt, ça ne sera pas épuisant »,_ fit Louis.

 

Harry hésita, puis il tapa : _« il faudra que je te parle de quelque chose »._

 

Il garda les yeux fixés sur l’écran de son téléphone. Louis dit : _« ça sonne sérieux… »_

_« C’est important, mais ne t’inquiète pas »,_ répondit Harry, parce qu’il ne voulait pas que Louis se ronge les sangs en attendant le lendemain soir.

 

En ce qui le concernait, en revanche… Il était presque sûr qu’il ne fermerait pas l’œil, qu’il serait tenu éveillé par son angoisse, en train de répéter dans sa tête comment il pourrait expliquer à Louis ce qui se passait en essayant d’en atténuer la gravité. La nuit s’annonçait longue.

 

 

_~ L ~_

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Louis se rendait dans une école ou une université dans le cadre de ses fonctions princières, mais cela lui donnait toujours une impression bizarre, parce qu’il se sentait trop jeune pour essayer de donner des leçons de vie à des étudiant-e-s parfois plus âgé-e-s que lui. Heureusement, en général, tout le monde jouait le jeu et prétendait que le prince avait une certaine sagesse à apporter, même si c’étaient seulement des apparences, et que les gens se moquaient probablement de lui après son départ. Sa mère lui disait toujours qu’il avait une trop piètre opinion de lui-même, et que les Anglais et les Anglaises appréciaient sincèrement de le rencontrer et de l’écouter. Elle l’assurait que le peuple le tenait en haute estime ; Louis avait du mal à y croire. Mais au moins, il faisait illusion.

 

En arrivant à Oxford en début d’après-midi, Louis avait d’abord inauguré officiellement la Weston Library, l’une des bibliothèques Bodleian de l’université qui avait eu droit à des rénovations, dont le coût s’élevait à 80 millions de livres. Il avait également rendu visite aux étudiant-e-s de Magdalen College, pour inaugurer une autre bibliothèque toute neuve, la Longwall Library. Il avait vu beaucoup de bibliothèques, aujourd’hui. Puis il était allé inaugurer une nouvelle branche de l’université d’Orxford, la Blavatnik School of Government, ce qui était le but principal de sa visite, et il devait prononcer un petit discours pour l’occasion.

 

Louis était plutôt confiant quand il s’agissait de parler en public ; ou plutôt, il savait dissimuler sa nervosité. Il avait relu et corrigé son intervention lui-même, ce qui le rassurait. Il détestait découvrir ce que d’autres avaient écrit à sa place à la dernière minute. Il se racla la gorge une fois sur l’estrade, et il commença : _« lors de mes visites dans d’autres pays, et dans tout le Royaume-Uni, je rencontre de nombreuses personnes qui rendent des services remarquables à leurs communautés : des élu-e-s officiel-le-s, des membres des forces armées, des gens qui travaillent pour des associations caritatives, des médecins, et bien d’autres – des personnes qui sont profondément engagées pour le service public. Beaucoup d’entre elles sont animées de rêves et de visions à propos de comment leurs sociétés peuvent être améliorées. Je peux voir que la recherche qui est poursuivie ici et que les compétences qui sont enseignées sont des moyens de transformer ces rêves en une réalité pratique… »_ Puis Louis annonça la création d’une nouvelle bourse d’études qu’il financerait – et qui serait à son nom – pour encourager des élèves venant tout le Royaume-Uni à venir étudier dans la nouvelle école, et qui permettrait de couvrir les frais du cursus de quelques personnes talentueuses. Son allocution fut chaleureusement applaudie, et il sourit, reconnaissant de rencontrer un accueil enthousiaste. Il ne put s’empêcher de se demander si les visages resteraient aussi souriants face à lui si ces gens savaient qu’il était gay, surtout tous ces vieux universitaires, qui ne voyaient sans doute pas le progrès de la même façon que lui.

 

Après son discours, il y eut un petit apéritif dans la salle, puis quelques professeur-e-s et étudiant-e-s l’emmenèrent faire un tour dans les bâtiments. Tout en visitant, il était sensé écouter des ancien-ne-s élèves et des membres de la faculté lui parler de leurs projets, mais il devait avouer qu’il avait du mal à s’immerger dans la discussion.

 

Son esprit n’arrêtait pas de dériver vers Harry, et ce qu’il lui avait dit la veille, comme quoi il voulait lui parler de quelque chose d’important. Louis était un peu inquiet. Il se demandait si cela avait un rapport avec lui, s’il avait fait quelque chose de mal, s’il l’avait blessé. Il avait un nœud dans sa poitrine en pensant qu’il rendait peut-être Harry malheureux. Il savait qu’il était loin d’être le petit ami idéal que Harry aurait dû avoir, qu’il avait un million de raisons de ne pas être satisfait, mais égoïstement, il espérait que ce n’était pas ce qui troublait Harry, et qu’il ne lui ferait pas de reproches.  

 

Puis tout bascula. Alors que Louis écoutait d’une oreille une jeune femme devant lui, qui lui disait espérer devenir Première Ministre un jour, il y eut un cri, et un bruit de détonation retentit.

 

Louis ne saurait jamais si c’était parce qu’il était distrait, et peu attentif à son environnement, qu’il n’avait pas été en mesure de réagir, et s’il était simplement resté tétanisé, sans vraiment réaliser ce qui se passait.

 

Un moment, il se tenait debout dans un couloir, et une seconde plus tard, il était allongé sur le sol de ce même couloir. Autour de lui, c’était le chaos.

 

Johnny lui hurla de rester à terre, tout en se relevant rapidement pour aller aider les autres personnes qui étaient intervenues pour maîtriser l’homme armé qui-

 

Qui venait d’essayer de tirer sur Louis.

 

Louis se sentait hébété, se redressant lentement sur les genoux, ses mains glissant de façon désagréable sur le sol. 

 

Il s’entendit lancer sur un ton incrédule : _« il m’a tiré dessus ? »,_ mais sa propre voix lui paraissait lointaine. Il y avait un bourdonnement aigu qui résonnait dans sa tête, comme une cacophonie faite de voix et du bruit de l’arme qui se répétait en boucle. Il entendait également des gens se presser autour de lui, passer des coups de fil, lui poser des questions, et il était assez sûr de reconnaître Oli dans le brouhaha, mais Louis resta figé, les yeux fixés sur l’homme qui avait été heureusement désarmé en quelques instants, et qui se débattait plutôt faiblement dans la poigne ferme de plusieurs agents de sécurité. Seule la voix de Johnny finit par réussir à percer l’état de choc dans lequel Louis se trouvait probablement.  

 

-Votre Altesse ! Votre Altesse ! Louis !

 

C’était bien la première fois que Johnny prononçait son prénom pour s’adresser dirctement à lui. Louis faillit en faire la remarque, mais il avait la gorge trop nouée.

 

-Vous allez bien ? lui demanda le garde du corps. Vous n’êtes pas blessé ?

 

Johnny s’était jeté sur lui pour le protéger, le tirant pour le plaquer au sol et l’éloigner efficacement de la trajectoire de la balle, qui avait manqué Louis. Visiblement, l’assaillant n’avait eu l’opportunité de ne tirer qu’une seule fois.

 

Il secoua la tête.

 

-Non, je… Je n’ai pas été touché, fit-il d’une voix un peu rauque.

 

Il tourna la tête vers son garde du corps.

 

-Et toi ? Est-ce que ça va ?

 

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, Sir. Je vais parfaitement bien.

 

Johnny soutint Louis par le coude pour l’aider à se relever. Louis sentait une faiblesse dans ses jambes, qui tremblaient légèrement, comme le reste de son corps, d’ailleurs. Il avait aussi une douleur sourde dans les genoux, qui avaient heurté un peu trop violemment le sol. Il jeta un regard angoissé autour de lui.

 

-Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

 

Il y avait un petit attroupement autour de lui, et Louis pouvait voir une jeune femme qui pleurait, réconfortée par une autre étudiante – il se dit vaguement qu’il devrait aller lui parler pour la rassurer également, après. Il remarqua également un homme qui faisait les cent pas, le visage agité de tics nerveux. Il n’y avait personne au sol. Il n’y avait pas de sang. Pas de scène dramatique comme dans les films. Cela n’en était pas moins impressionnant.

 

-La balle n’a touché personne, Sir, le rassura Johnny. Elle a fini dans la vitre du bureau derrière.

 

Louis se sentit envahi d’un soulagement intense. Il n’aurait pas supporté que quelqu’un soit blessé à sa place par une balle qui le visait. Il se retourna pour voir l’impact dans la vitre, mais la vision lui donna un vertige, et il se concentra de nouveau sur Johnny, qui lui disait :

 

-La police arrive, ils seront là dans quelques minutes pour emmener le tireur. Vous êtes en sécurité, maintenant. Mais il faut quand même que vous évacuiez le bâtiment. 

 

Louis se demanda comment l’homme avait pu se procurer une arme, s’introduire dans l’université et arriver jusqu’à lui avec, parce que mince, ce n’était pas les Etats-Unis ici, et pendant un instant, il eut peur qu’il y ait d’autres assassins assoiffés de sang en train d’attendre leur heure en embuscade.

 

Il ne parvenait pas à intégrer ce qui venait d’arriver. Est-ce qu’il venait vraiment de faire l’objet d’une tentative d’assassinat ? Cet homme comptait-il réellement l’abattre ? Aurait-il pu réussir si Louis n’avait pas eu la chance d’avoir le garde du corps le plus réactif du monde – qui venait de lui prouver une bonne fois pour toutes que sa présence avait en effet une utilité, et qui mériterait sans doute une prime ?

 

Cela ne le frappa complètement que lorsqu’il fut installé vingt minutes plus tard dans un bureau du département de police d’Oxford. Louis se sentit pâlir alors qu’il se repassait la scène dans son esprit, et il jeta un regard reconnaissant à l’officier qui lui apportait un verre d’eau. Heureusement qu’il était assis.

 

-C’est partout sur les réseaux sociaux, Louis, fit Oli, sur un ton d’excuse, faisant défiler du contenu sur son iPhone. Les chaînes ont déjà toutes repris l’information.

 

Louis laissa échapper un soupir. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’un tel scoop – _le prince victime d’une tentative d’assassinat !_ – reste secret très longtemps, mais il ne se sentait pas tout à fait prêt à affronter la presse.

 

-Il y a une photo de la scène qui circule. Probablement prise par l’un des étudiants. Elle est assez floue, on ne comprend pas ce qui se passe… C’est un peu la panique. La moitié d’internet doit penser que tu es mort.

 

Louis se frotta le front.

 

-Putain. Super. OK. Il faut publier un communiqué pour dire que je vais bien…

 

C’était difficile de réfléchir.

 

-Oh, et il faut que j’appelle ma mère ! Si elle l’apprend à la télévision, elle va être…

 

Sa pauvre mère. Louis allait finir par lui donner des rides prématurément, même si cette fois, ce n’était vraiment pas sa faute. Il leva les yeux vers Oli.

 

-Est-ce que tu peux te charger de la prévenir ? demanda-t-il, sur un ton un peu frénétique. Rassure-la, et dis-lui que je l’appellerai dès que j’aurai fini avec…

 

Il fit un geste de main vers les membres de la police qui attendaient patiemment dans la pièce. Oli acquiesça rapidement.

 

-Je me mets aussi en contact avec Niall et le service de communication.

 

Il serra doucement l’épaule de Louis avant de quitter la pièce.

 

-J’écoute, fit le prince en concentrant de nouveau son attention sur l’officier qui était visiblement un haut gradé du commissariat.

 

-Nous avons identifié l’assaillant, Votre Altesse. Il était connu des services de police.

 

-Vraiment ? fit Louis.

 

L’officier tendit une photographie à Louis.

 

-Oui. Teddy Atkins.

 

Son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

 

-Vous vous souvenez qu’il y a quelques années, un homme vous a agressé verbalement dans la rue à Londres, clamant qu’il voulait se débarrasser des souverains ?

 

Louis sentit ses yeux s’écarquiller sous le coup de la surprise. Il ne pensait plus vraiment à cet incident, mais Harry le lui avait rappelé quand ils étaient à Monaco. Il avait à peine eu le temps de voir le visage de l’homme qui avait tiré, mais il le reconnaissait sur la photo, maintenant.

 

-Hum, oui, je… C’est… C’est le même gars ?

 

L’officier hocha la tête.  

 

-Il n’avait pas été condamné à une peine très lourde. Apparemment, il n’a pas fait de prison, il a juste payé une amende.

 

Louis n’avait pas du tout suivi les conséquences de cette histoire. Il avait laissé les gens dont c’était le métier s’en occuper.

 

-Il était sur la liste des personnes à surveiller, évidemment, et si on en croit le dossier, les services secrets ont gardé un œil sur lui pendant deux ans, mais ils ont arrêté, ensuite. Ce qui explique qu’ils aient échoué à déjouer les plans du prévenu en procédant à une arrestation avant le passage à l’acte. Ils avaient relâché leurs efforts. Ils avaient dû en venir à la conclusion qu’il n’était pas dangereux.

 

Louis avala sa salive.

 

-Eh bien, visiblement, ils se sont trompés, dit-il, sombrement.

 

-Ce genre d’individus reste imprévisible, Sir, soupira l’officier avec une grimace. Il devait avoir compris qu’il devait cacher ses opinions antiroyalistes, mais il n’y avait pas renoncé pour autant.

 

-Il a agi seul ? murmura Louis.

 

-Nous ne savons pas encore, Sir. Il pourrait avoir eu des complices. Il semble qu’il ait entretenu des liens avec Republic, mais il faudra attendre un interrogatoire et une enquête plus approfondie pour déterminer s’ils ont trempé dans l’affaire ou pas.

 

Louis se souvenait de Republic. Le groupe qui voulait remplacer la monarchie britannique par une république. C’était ironique que Zayn l’ait mentionné sur le ton de la plaisanterie il y avait à peine quelques semaines, comme si leur conversation lors de cette soirée à Kensington avait été prémonitoire. L’officier récupéra la photographie pour la ranger dans un dossier.

 

-Si vous voulez mon avis, c’est un illuminé qui vous a agressé sur un coup de tête, ajouta l’officier. Ça ne ressemblait pas à un attentat très planifié… Mais rien n’est sûr pour le moment. Nous vous tiendrons informé, évidemment.

 

Louis ne savait pas si l’enquête allait être confiée à la police de Londres, puisque l’homme semblait en être originaire, ou si elle allait rester à Oxford, mais il n’avait pas la force de demander des détails.

 

Sur le trajet pour rentrer à Londres, la voiture de Louis et Oli était escortée par plusieurs véhicules de la police et de l’armée.

 

Louis se sentait vidé.

 

-La police d’Oxford a répondu à des journalistes, l’identité de l’agresseur a été révélée, et quelqu’un a laissé glisser qu’il pouvait être lié à Republic, annonça Oli dans le silence de la voiture.

 

Oli se rapprocha de Louis pour lui montrer quelque chose sur son téléphone.

 

-Regarde, Republic ont déjà réagi. Ils ont posté un communiqué. _« Nous condamnons fermement l’agression dont a été victime Son Altesse Royale le Prince Louis…_ Blabla _… Notre groupe est animé d’intentions non-violentes, certes militantes, mais toujours respectueuses, et nous sommes horrifiés de nous retrouver associé à un acte aussi sinistre…_ Blabla _… Teddy Atkins n’a jamais été membre de Republic… »_

 

-On dirait qu’ils essayent surtout de sauver leur peau, fit Louis avec un petit rire qui sonnait faux.

 

-De toute façon, la police ou le SIS découvriront la vérité bien assez tôt, marmonna Oli en baissant de nouveau les yeux sur son téléphone.

 

Louis avait aussi son téléphone dans les mains, et il ne cessait pas de vibrer depuis que la nouvelle de la tentative d’agression avait filtré, glissant sur sa peau moite. Il avait déjà parlé à sa mère, qui avait rassuré le reste de sa famille. Mais il avait quatre appels manqués de Harry, et il ne lui avait encore rien dit. C’était étrange, parce que Louis avait terriblement envie qu’il soit là avec lui, pour qu’il puisse se blottir contre lui, et en même temps, il n’osait pas le rappeler parce qu’il avait peur que cela le fasse craquer, et qu’en entendant sa voix, il ne cède aux vagues d’angoisse qui le saisissaient toutes les dix minutes depuis le moment où il s’était retrouvé étendu par terre dans l’université d’Oxford avec une arme pointée sur lui.

 

Il finit tout de même par lui envoyer un message, alors que la voiture s’approchait de Buckingham Palace où la mère de Louis l’attendait, ayant probablement déjà convoqué une réunion de crise.

 

 _« Je vais bien, ne t’inquiète pas. Le gars a été arrêté. Je te parle plus tard »,_ tapa-t-il. Harry répondit immédiatement, comme s’il n’avait pas quitté son téléphone des yeux en attendant que Louis réagisse _. « Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je suis soulagé que tout aille bien… Tu rentres à Kensington ? »_. _« Buckingham »,_ répondit laconiquement Louis. _« Est-ce que je peux venir ? Je veux te voir, je veux être là pour toi »_ fit immédiatement Harry. Louis avait envie de dire oui. Il avait vraiment envie d’avoir Harry à ses côtés. Mais cela ne serait pas une décision très judicieuse. _« La presse va être partout autour du palais, ça va être la folie… En plus je serai occupé avec ma mère… Mais je viens chez toi dans quelques heures comme prévu, d’accord ? »_ Louis fit tourner son smarphone entre ses doigts en attendant la réponse de Harry. _« S’il te plaît viens dès que tu peux te libérer, j’ai besoin de te tenir dans mes bras »._ Louis pouvait entendre la fébrilité dans ces mots. Et il voulait vraiment que Harry le tienne dans ses bras aussi.

 

*

 

Ce ne fut que vers 21 heures que Louis put prendre la direction de l’appartement de Mayfair. Le contrecoup émotionnel des événements de la journée l’avait laissé au bord de l’épuisement, le corps bizarrement ankylosé, et il avait des difficultés à garder ses paupières ouvertes dans la voiture, dont l’allure le berçait. Il se frotta les yeux, et envoya un message à Harry pour lui dire qu’il arrivait, et pour le prévenir qu’il amenait Johnny avec lui. Au vu des circonstances, Louis n’avait même pas osé suggérer se déplacer seul, et il savait que son garde du corps refuserait de le quitter d’une semelle, au moins pour ce soir. Louis devrait être particulièrement prudent au moins le temps que toute la lumière soit faite sur les motivations de Teddy Atkins et ses complices potentiels, et cette fois, cela n’avait rien à voir avec le fait de cacher son homosexualité ; c’était une question de vie ou de mort.

 

Louis sonna à la porte, parce qu’il ne voulait pas surprendre Harry, comme il était seul, et que les circonstances étaient particulières. Harry avait les yeux rouges lorsqu’il ouvrit, comme s’il avait pleuré, mais il esquissa un sourire quand même.

 

-J’ai préparé la chambre d’amis, dit-il à Johnny, parce que Harry ne se départait jamais de sa politesse. Mais tu peux aller où tu veux dans l’appartement, je ne savais pas vraiment si tu voudrais rester vraiment à côté de Louis, ou…

 

-Je vous remercie, Votre Altesse, mais je ne dormirai probablement pas beaucoup, le coupa gentiment Johnny. Mais je ne suis pas forcé de rester dans la même pièce que vous. Je vais aller faire un tour pour vérifier les issues.

 

Johnny avait déjà visité l’appartement de Harry quand il s’était installé dedans, plus d’un mois auparavant, mais Louis comprenait qu’il fasse preuve d’un zèle supplémentaire ce soir. C’était probablement aussi un moyen discret de leur laisser de l’intimité. Harry prit la main de Louis pour l’emmener dans le salon, pendant que Johnny se dirigeait vers la terrasse.

 

Dès qu’ils furent seuls, Harry enveloppa Louis dans ses bras. Louis enfouit sa tête dans son cou en fermant les yeux, et en respirant lentement.

 

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Harry, et sa voix était tremblante.

 

-Oui, souffla Louis contre sa peau. C’était juste… une très longue journée.

 

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment.

 

-J’ai tellement flippé, balbutia Harry en se détachant finalement de Louis. J’ai cru que tu- j’ai cru que- j’allais te perdre…

 

Harry faisait très jeune, en cet instant. Louis avait l’impression que des larmes allaient déborder de ses yeux, alors il lui caressa la joue avec un sourire rassurant.

 

-Moi aussi, j’ai eu peur, fit-il. Mais je vais bien, tout le monde va bien. Il n’y pas eu de graves conséquences.

 

Harry hocha la tête, essayant visiblement de reprendre contenance.

 

-C’était affreux, j’étais en cours, et… j’ai entendu un élève chuchoter _« quelqu’un a tiré sur le prince_ », et… Mon cœur s’est arrêté, réellement. Ma- ma main tremblait tellement que je ne pouvais pas taper mon code pour déverrouiller mon téléphone, et j’ai dû demander à la fille à côté de moi de me dire ce qui se passait…

 

Harry frissonna. Louis tira doucement sur son bras pour qu’ils s’assoient tous les deux sur le canapé, se blottissant contre sa poitrine.

 

-J’ai cru que j’allais m’évanouir, ou vomir, je ne sais pas… J’ai dû sortir de cours. Et c’était encore pire une fois dehors, parce que je suis juste resté accroché à mon téléphone, et pendant une éternité on n’avait aucune information fiable. Tu étais injoignable, et certaines personnes disaient que tu étais blessé-

 

-Je ne suis pas blessé, mais j’ai quelques bleus que tu pourrais embrasser plus tard, histoire d’être sûr qu’ils guérissent bien, plaisanta Louis, en se rapprochant encore de Harry, pratiquement assis sur ses genoux.

 

Harry eut un petit rire.

 

-Alors là, sois certain que je vais embrasser chaque parcelle de ton corps avec beaucoup de soin très bientôt.

 

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir décroché le téléphone…

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Non, c’est totalement normal, tu devais être dépassé par la situation, murmura-t-il. Mais je suis content qu’Oli m’ait envoyé un message assez rapidement, parce que je me serais probablement rongé les ongles jusqu’au sang.

 

Louis ne savait même pas qu’Oli avait eu le réflexe de prévenir Harry. Il se demanda quand est-ce que son ami avait commencé à considérer Harry comme quelqu’un de suffisamment important dans la vie de Louis pour être l’un des premiers informés dans les situations d’urgence. Peut-être que Harry avait toujours été important, et qu’Oli l’avait deviné.

 

-Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ? fit Harry, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. J’ai préparé des pâtes à la bolognaise, au cas où…

 

-Vraiment ? C’est tentant.

 

Louis déposa un baiser sur la joue de Harry.

 

-Merci de cuisiner pour moi.

 

-C’était surtout pour m’occuper en attendant que tu arrives, pour être honnête, marmonna Harry. Pour aider à faire retomber le stress.

 

-Je voulais dire, en général. Tu cuisines souvent quand je viens à ton appartement. D’ailleurs, je pense que je commence à m’engraisser, avec tous ces bons plats…

 

Harry secoua la tête d’un air amusé.

 

-Ne fais pas comme si tu étais mal nourri à Kensington ou à Buckingham, où vous avez une armée de chefs cuisiniers, je te rappelle…

 

-Bon, d’accord, mais je suis sûr d’avoir pris un peu de ventre, ces derniers temps, grogna Louis en suivant Harry qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine. J’aimerais bien qu’il soit plus plat.

 

-Ton corps est parfait, protesta Harry. Et j’adore ton ventre. Je pourrais passer des heures à l’embrasser.

 

Harry tendit une main pour tapoter le ventre de Louis d’un air possessif, et quelque chose de chaud et doux sursauta dans la poitrine de Louis. C’était vrai que Harry avait toujours chéri son ventre, peut-être même plus que ses poignets, ses chevilles ou ses tétons, qu’il touchait beaucoup pendant le sexe.

 

Harry proposa à Johnny de manger avec eux, mais celui-ci déclina, préférant rester dans la salle à manger pour passer des coups de fil. Louis s’assit à la table de la cuisine après avoir sorti des assiettes et des couverts, et Harry apporta la casserole remplie de pâtes pour les servir, prenant soin d’en laisser pour que le garde du corps de Louis puisse dîner plus tard s’il le voulait. Louis ne savait pas pourquoi il s’étonnait encore de voir à quel point Harry était attentionné et altruiste, parce qu’il avait toujours été comme cela, même lorsqu’ils étaient adolescents.

 

-Republic nie tout lien avec ce qui s’est passé aujourd’hui, expliqua Louis à mi-voix. Mais ma mère m’a dit qu’il était possible qu’ils mentent, parce qu’il y a déjà eu des témoignages sur des propos assez violents tenus lors de leurs réunions. La police va interroger les leaders du groupe.

 

Il ne dit pas que sa mère, avant de prendre de la distance pour examiner la situation, avait passé un bon quart d’heure à vérifier que Louis se sentait bien, et n’avait pas besoin d’un médecin, et qu’elle avait étouffé un sanglot en disant qu’elle détestait que ses enfants soient ainsi exposés à la folie des hommes. Même Dan avait l’air bouleversé.

 

-Même s’ils ne sont pas directement impliqués, je trouve qu’ils ont une responsabilité, fit remarquer Harry. Ce sont leurs idées qui orientent des déséquilibrés comme Teddy Atkins vers ce genre d’actes. Ce n’est pas un hasard si le gars se réclame de ce groupe. Des gens trop extrêmes les entendent dire qu’il faut se débarrasser de la monarchie, et les prennent au mot…

 

Louis hocha la tête.

 

-Ce n’est pas leur faute si quelqu’un décide de prendre les armes sur un coup de tête, mais je suis d’accord que ce n’est que la conséquence logique de ce qu’ils rabâchent depuis des années.

 

-J’espère vraiment que ce n’était qu’un taré solitaire, et qu’il n’y a pas tout un parti politique qui aimerait te voir mort, Louis, dit Harry, les yeux baissés sur son assiette.

 

Louis tendit la main pour caresser le dos de celle de Harry au-dessus de la table.

 

-La police va enquêter dans les prochains jours, mais ça m’étonnerait vraiment qu’il y ait un complot visant à me tuer.

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Le seul problème, c’est qu’on pense que le timing choisi par Atkins est peut-être lié aux rumeurs sur la santé de ma mère. Depuis son malaise, certains se doutent qu’on cache quelque chose, et pensent qu’elle est sur le point d’abdiquer… Evidemment, le fait que ma mère renonce un trône, ça pourrait être une aubaine pour les antiroyalistes… Si je n’existais pas. Il est possible qu’ils s’imaginent pouvoir exploiter une période de flottement, pour lancer un débat plus sérieux sur la nature du régime, et ils craignent de ne pas avoir ce moment si la succession se fait trop facilement. Ce qui serait le cas, si j’étais là pour accéder immédiatement au trône. La période de transition serait trop rapide à leur goût.

 

Harry lui lança un regard alarmé.

 

-Tu crois qu’ils cherchent un moyen de t’écarter, et qu’Atkins a juste choisi la solution la plus radicale ?

 

Louis haussa les épaules. Cela le mettait très mal à l’aise d’envisager qu’une partie de la population britannique souhaite sa mort, et il n’avait pas envie de trop y réfléchir, surtout que Harry semblait de plus en plus pâle.

 

-Disons que c’est plausible, acquiesça-t-il.

 

Il porta une fourchette de pâtes à sa bouche, puis il eut un ricanement à la saveur cynique.

 

-Tu imagines s’ils apprenaient que je suis homo ? Si ça filtrait ? C’est sûr que ça leur ferait un prétexte parfait… La position de ma famille serait encore plus déstabilisée. Ils pourraient arguer que puisque je ne peux pas avoir d’enfants biologiques légitimes, ça serait une bonne occasion pour arrêter la lignée après moi, ou quelque chose comme ça…

 

Il émit un soupir.

 

-Ce serait une catastrophe. C’est la première fois que j’ai l’impression que les antiroyalistes ont vraiment la possibilité de nous atteindre.

 

Louis avait une autre crainte par rapport à sa sexualité après l’agression d’aujourd’hui, qu’il n’osait pas formuler à haute voix : celle que des dizaines d’autres personnes ressentent l’envie de lui faire la peau, cette fois pour des raisons homophobes. Harry resta silencieux, et lorsque Louis releva la tête vers lui, il vit que son visage était encore plus blanc qu’avant. Puis il se leva brusquement, prenant son assiette vide pour se diriger vers l’évier.

 

-Harry ? Ça va ?

 

Harry lui lança un sourire -  qui ressemblait plus à un rictus - par-dessus son épaule, tout en ouvrant le robinet pour rincer son assiette.

 

-Oui, oui, juste un peu… secoué par tout ça.

 

Louis pouvait voir que les muscles de ses épaules étaient tendus, et que ses gestes n’étaient pas très assurés. Il repoussa sa chaise pour se lever à son tour et rejoindre Harry qui était appuyé sur l’évier, le regard dans le vague. Il lui frotta doucement le dos à travers son tee-shirt, et Harry tourna la tête vers lui. Leurs regards s’accrochèrent, et soudainement, comme traversé par un éclair, Louis se souvint de ce que Harry lui avait dit la veille, et ce à quoi il était en train de penser juste avant qu’un psychopathe tente de l’abattre en plein milieu de l’université d’Oxford.

 

-Tu… Tu as dit que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?  Hier, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose.

 

Harry détourna les yeux.

 

-Oh.

 

Il eut un rire à la sonorité nerveuse.

 

-C’est vrai, mais ce n’était pas très important…

 

-Mais tu as dit que ça l’était, au contraire, objecta Louis.

 

Harry s’appuya contre l’évier, échappant à la main de Louis et évitant toujours son regard.

 

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour en parler, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu dois être épuisé, on devrait aller se coucher…

 

Louis se sentit frustré en voyant Harry balayer comme un détail futile une conversation à laquelle il avait l’air de vraiment tenir la veille, même si c’était vrai qu’il n’était pas sûr d’être humeur à poursuivre avec une autre conversation sérieuse. Il était nerveux, aussi. Etait-ce quelque chose qu’il risquait de mal prendre ? Qui pourrait le perturber, le blesser ? Harry voulait-il l’épargner après cette journée déjà riche en rebondissements désagréables ?

 

-Je pense que tu devrais me le dire maintenant, insista-t-il doucement.

 

Harry paraissait agité, ouvrant la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt.

 

-C’est juste que…

 

Louis lui lança un regard encourageant.

 

-J’ai… J’ai peut-être trouvé une voie professionnelle qui me plairait.

 

Louis ne s’attendait pas du tout à une annonce de ce genre. Il se sentit tout de suite étrangement soulagé, parce qu’il devait avouer qu’il avait imaginé le pire – le pire étant : Harry rompant avec lui, en lui expliquant à quel point il était une personne horrible, qui lui rendait l’existence importance. Mais cela… Les études de Harry… C’était positif. C’était une bonne nouvelle. Et Louis avait besoin de bonnes nouvelles, aujourd’hui.

 

-C’est… C’est super, fit Louis en se rapprochant de Harry, lui saisissant la main. Qu’est-ce que c’est, alors ?

 

Harry esquissa un sourire timide, mais il semblait plus confiant que quelques instants auparavant, où il avait paru sur le point de défaillir.

 

-Hum, je me suis inscrit à ce cours… Sur les écosystèmes marins. Ça commence seulement la semaine prochaine, mais j’ai fait quelques recherches hier, et… Je crois vraiment que j’aimerais travailler dans ce domaine. Dans la biologie marine. Ou quelque chose en rapport avec la mer.

 

Harry rougit légèrement.

 

-C’est ton collier qui m’a un peu donné l’idée, à vrai dire.

 

Louis sentit un véritable sourire se dessiner sur son visage, le premier depuis la tentative de meurtre à Oxford cet après-midi.

 

-C’est complètement logique, ça t’irait tellement bien de faire un job en rapport avec la faune ou la flore marine ! Tu adores ça ! Tu vas être tellement bon là-dedans. Tu connaissais déjà plein de choses quand on a visité le musée à Monaco, j’étais impressionné…

 

-Impressionné ? fit Harry, et ses yeux semblaient plus brillants, retrouvant leur chaleur habituelle. Tu trouvais surtout mon enthousiasme assez rigolo…  

 

-C’est vrai, mais ça m’avait aussi vraiment intéressé, dit fermement Louis. J’en garde un bon souvenir… La preuve.

 

Il pointa le pendentif autour du cou de Harry.

 

-Je ne suis pas encore sûr que ça soit le domaine qui me corresponde, dit Harry, comme pour tempérer l’enthousiasme de Louis, retrouvant l’hésitation qui le caractérisait dès qu’on lui parlait de son avenir. Il faut déjà que j’aille à ce cours…

 

-Bien sûr, fit Louis. Mais c’est bien d’avoir une piste.

 

-Je ne veux juste pas me précipiter. Je veux être sûr que c’est le bon choix.

 

-Tu as raison. Tu as le temps de décider.

 

Louis eut tout à coup l’impression que Harry avait quelque chose d’autre à lui dire, et que cette histoire de cours n’était qu’une distraction pour éviter de parler du vrai sujet qu’il aurait voulu aborder. Louis avait développé un certain talent pour lire ses émotions sur son visage, et il y avait une tension qui subsistait sur ses traits et dans sa posture. Mais il chassa cette pensée de son esprit : Harry avait toujours été ouvert et honnête avec lui. Il n’avait aucune raison de lui cacher quelque chose.

 

*

 

La tentative de meurtre de Teddy Atkins eut des retombées plutôt positives, en définitive, si on pouvait le voir comme cela. Louis avait à moitié craint que son geste n’inspire d’autres illuminés dans le pays, que Republic en sorte renforcé, et que les gens se rendent compte qu’eux aussi, en fait, ils aimeraient bien voir sa tête tomber. Mais l’événement avait eu l’effet complètement inverse. D’après ce que Louis avait vu, les gens avaient été en majorité scandalisés qu’on ose s’en prendre de cette manière à leur prince, et ils avaient complimenté Louis sur la façon dont il avait géré le drame, le félicitant d’avoir gardé son sang froid et de s’être assuré que toutes les autres personnes présentes allaient bien.

 

-Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de croire que le peuple britannique te déteste secrètement, Louis, avait soupiré Lottie quand Louis lui avait fait part de sa surprise. Les Anglais te vénèrent. Les Anglaises, particulièrement. Bon, si elles savaient qu’elles n’ont aucune chance de t’épouser un jour, elles t’aimeraient peut-être un tout petit peu moins. Mais ce n’est même pas sûr. Peut-être qu’elles t’aimeraient encore plus. Parce que Harry et toi faites un couple _très_ attirant.

 

Louis avait été trop occupé à lever les yeux au ciel pour répliquer que toutes les Anglaises n’étaient pas nécessairement intéressées par les hommes, et que ce n’était pas bien de fétichiser les homosexuels. Lottie lui aurait probablement ri au nez, de toute façon.

 

La monarchie dans son ensemble n’en sortait pas tellement ébranlée. Les têtes couronnées – dont les parents de Harry - mais aussi des gouvernements du monde entier avaient adressé des messages de sympathie et de soutien à la famille d’Angleterre. Louis, lui, en avait quand même été un peu choqué. Harry aussi, à sa manière. Il était déjà stressé depuis quelques semaines ; il semblait maintenant que son angoisse avait atteint le niveau maximum. Il le montrait en se conduisant de façon très collante avec Louis. Le samedi qui avait suivi la visite de Louis à Oxford, il devait sortir prendre un verre avec des camarades de son université, et il avait annulé pour rester avec Louis à son appartement. Louis ne s’en plaignait pas : il n’était pas sûr qu’il aurait pu dormir correctement s’il n’avait pas eu les bras de Harry autour de lui pour le faire se sentir en sécurité ; et quand il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur après avoir fait un cauchemar sur un fusillade deux jours après, il savait qu’il n’aurait jamais pu se calmer rapidement s’il avait été seul dans le palais de Kensington sans Harry pour le rassurer.

 

L’enquête révéla que Teddy Atkins avait quelques liens indirects avec l’IRA, ce qui était inquiétant, mais probablement peu significatif, et qu’il avait assisté à plusieurs meetings de Republic, ce qui fit chuter leur popularité déjà peu élevée. Les chances que le groupe remporte les prochaines élections paraissaient moindres. Encouragé par sa famille, Louis décida d’aller passer une ou deux semaines à Los Angeles pour s’éloigner du Royaume-Uni, le temps que la police finisse de rassembler des éléments concernant Atkins, afin de s’assurer qu’il n’y avait plus risques pour la famille royale, et pour respirer un peu après toute cette affaire. Il planifiait depuis longtemps de rendre visite à Zayn, qu’il n’avait pas revu depuis son passage éclair à Londres en juillet, et c’était une occasion comme une autre, bien qu’elle soit plus un peu plus sinistre que ce qu’il avait imaginé.

 

Harry déclara qu’il voulait l’accompagner, et Louis accepta d’abord avec empressement, jusqu’à ce qu’il se rappelle que Harry allait à l’université et que ce n’étaient pas exactement les vacances. Mais le prince de Monaco lui assura qu’il avait prévenu qu’il devrait rentrer à Monaco de temps à autre, et qu’il n’aurait qu’à prétendre qu’il avait une urgence qui le rappelait dans son pays, que ce n’était pas bien grave s’il manquait quelques cours, que le professeur de géographie qui donnait son séminaire sur les écosystèmes marins serait absent la semaine suivante, et que c’était la seule chose qu’il ne voulait pas rater de toute façon. Louis était trop content que Harry ait trouvé un domaine d’études qui lui plaisait vraiment pour lui faire la morale – et ce n’était pas son rôle, même si Harry écoutait toujours ses conseils.

 

Harry semblait beaucoup plus préoccupé par le sort de Nymeria que par les absences qu’il allait cumuler à King’s College. Au point qu’il avait demandé à Liam de passer à l’appartement pour qu’il lui montre comment l’arroser avant qu’ils ne partent pour l’aéroport. Avant qu’ils n’achètent Nymeria, Louis ne savait même pas qu’un cactus avait besoin d’être arrosé.

 

-Donc, je n’ai besoin de venir qu’une seule fois ? demanda Liam.

 

-Oui, c’est une fois toutes les deux semaines, et pas du tout entre le 15 octobre et le 15 mars, c’est le repos végétatif, expliqua Harry. Tu vas faire le dernier arrosage de l’année !

 

Il sonnait sincèrement enthousiaste, et Louis ne put s’empêcher de sourire, tandis que Liam levait les yeux au ciel.

 

-Quel immense honneur…

 

-Tu te rappelleras où est rangé l’arrosoir ? insista Harry.

 

-Oui, Harry, soupira Liam.

 

-Il faut que tu utilises de l’eau à température ambiante, et que tu arroses seulement la terre, pas que tu mouilles le cactus, en faisant plusieurs passages et en attendant quelques minutes entre chaque…

 

-Qui aurait cru qu’arroser un cactus était si compliqué, ironisa Liam.

 

-Et surtout ne laisse pas l’eau stagner dans la soucoupe, égoutte le pot un quart d’heure après avoir arrosé ! Sinon, Nymeria pourrait en mourir.

 

-J’oublie toujours que vous avez nommé ce cactus Nymeria. C’est si _bizarre_. Déjà, c’est bizarre de donner un nom à un cactus. Mais en plus, Nymeria…

 

-Hé, je trouve ça très mignon, moi, protesta Harry.

 

Liam ricana.

 

-C’est juste parce que c’est Louis qui a choisi.

 

Harry fit la moue, et Louis lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres pour le remercier de soutenir ses idées les plus farfelues.

 

Ils quittèrent l’appartement tous ensemble, Louis déposant leurs bagages dans le couloir de l’immeuble pendant que Harry confiait une clé à Liam, lui demandant encore une fois de ne pas oublier le cactus. Louis surprit une partie de leur conversation lorsqu’il repassa le seuil de la porte d’entrée, prêt à appeler Harry.

 

-Ne t’en fais pas à propos de l’argent, Harry, disait Liam, une main posée sur l’avant-bras de Harry.

 

-Je te rembourserai dans deux semaines grand maximum, répondit Harry à mi-voix.

 

-Vraiment, ce n’est pas urgent, fit doucement Liam.

 

-Merci, Li.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils, mais les deux amis s’interrompirent en l’apercevant, Harry lui lançant un regard presque craintif. Louis ne fit aucune remarque, mais il ne put s’empêcher de poser la question une fois dans la voiture. Ils se rendaient à Heathrow en même temps, même s’ils ne prenaient pas le même avion, parce qu’il y avait toujours des paparazzi qui traînaient à LAX ; mais leurs vols se suivaient. Louis partirait le premier avec Johnny, et Harry arriverait peu de temps après.

 

-De quoi tu parlais, avec Liam, avant qu’on parte ?

 

Louis essaya d’insuffler de la nonchalance à sa voix, mais il savait que la curiosité perçait. Harry tourna la tête vers lui, un coude appuyé sur le bord de la fenêtre.

 

-Hum…

 

Il paraissait un peu embarrassé.

 

-Tu n’es pas obligé de me dire, ajouta Louis. Je me demandais simplement…

 

-Ce n’est rien, c’est juste que j’ai dû lui emprunter un peu d’argent, fit Harry à voix basse, comme s’il espérait que Louis n’entende pas. Je… Je n’avais pas assez pour payer mon billet d’avion. Les vols étaient chers…

 

Louis en fut surpris. Harry n’était pas exactement le genre de personnes qui arrivait facilement à court d’argent. On ne pouvait pas dire qu’il vivait au-dessus de ses moyens, d’après ce que Louis savait de la fortune des Grimaldi, et ce que Harry lui en avait dit lui-même. C’était un peu étrange.

 

-Oh. D’accord.

 

-J’ai eu des dépenses imprévues ce mois-ci, s’empressa de se justifier Harry. Liam m’a juste avancé, je vais tout lui rendre bientôt.

 

-Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas demandé à moi ? J’aurais même pu t’offrir le billet, je veux dire, c’est quand même moi qui suis à l’origine du voyage…

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-C’est exactement pour ça que je ne t’ai pas demandé. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligé de payer pour moi, et que tu refuses que je te rembourse après. De toute façon, ce n’était pas une grosse somme… Quelques centaines de dollars.

 

Pourquoi Harry ne voulait-il pas que Louis lui fasse un cadeau ? Et à quelles « dépenses imprévues » avait-il dû faire face récemment pour qu’il ait besoin de _quelques centaines de dollars_  ?

 

-Comme tu veux, fit Louis, sans insister.

 

Ce n’étaient pas ses affaires, après tout, mais malgré lui, il se sentait un peu vexé. Harry était… Il était son petit ami, pas vrai ? Même si Louis avait prétendu longtemps que ce terme ne leur correspondait pas, c’était objectivement ce qu’il était pour lui. Il aurait donc été plus logique que Harry se tourne vers lui, son _très riche_ petit ami, dans ce genre de situation, plutôt que vers Liam. Harry tendit le bras pour prendre la main de Louis dans la sienne, la posant sur ses genoux, comme il le faisait souvent.

 

-Je te laisserai m’inviter au restaurant à Los Angeles, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Et me payer des verres. Et tout le reste, puisque mon compte en banque ne peut actuellement pas vraiment suivre.

 

-Mmh, je ne sais pas… Peut-être que je vais te laisser mourir de faim.

 

-Parce que tu crois que je mourrais de faim si tu ne m’emmenais pas au restaurant ? répliqua Harry. Cara a une cuisine, tu sais. Et probablement des aliments dans son réfrigérateur. Je suis capable de me préparer quelque chose, contrairement à _certains_.

 

Louis lui tira la langue. Puis il fit la moue.

 

-C’est un peu triste qu’on ne loge pas au même endroit, quand même.

 

Harry pressa doucement sa main.

 

-C’est juste pour les apparences. On se verra dans la journée, et je te rejoindrai toutes les nuits.

 

Los Angeles n’était pas le meilleur endroit pour passer inaperçu en tant que personnalité publique. Si les gens étaient habitués à apercevoir des célébrités, ils étaient aussi très prompts à tout documenter, sans parler des nombreux paparazzi et des lois de la Californie en la matière, qui tentaient de sévir, mais avaient toujours des difficultés à limiter les excès. Harry avait été repéré à chaque fois qu’il était venu à LA, ou presque, surtout parce qu’il fréquentait des personnes dans le show business, et les quelques passages de Louis n’avaient pas été tellement moins exposés. Alors, pour faire preuve de prudence, Louis avait prévu de rester chez Zayn, tandis que Harry avait demandé à l’une de ses amies, Cara Delevingne, une mannequin devenue actrice, de l’héberger dans la maison qu’elle partageait avec sa sœur, celle-ci étant apparemment absente, qui se trouvait sur les collines d’Hollywood, tout près de celle de Zayn.

Le but était plutôt de fournir une couverture pratique à Harry, parce qu’il avait signifié à Louis qu’il ne comptait certainement pas réellement passer la nuit sans lui, et il avait informé Cara de la situation, après s’être assuré auprès de Louis que cela ne le dérangeait pas qu’elle soit au courant pour leur relation. Honnêtement, Louis aurait préféré ne pas mettre une énième personne dans la confidence, mais Harry disait que Cara comprenait, et qu’ils pouvaient lui faire confiance, parce qu’elle avait vécu la même chose, cachant ses petites amies avant de commencer à en parler ouvertement quelques années auparavant. Louis était sûr d’avoir déjà aperçu Cara à une soirée de gala à Londres, puisque la jeune femme était anglaise, mais ils n’avaient jamais été formellement présentés. Louis aurait bien aimé la rencontrer - elle paraissait assez excentrique et amusante - mais il ne semblait pas qu’il en aurait l’occasion cette fois-ci. Cela serait un risque, puisque tout l’intérêt de leur arrangement était que Harry et Cara ne se retrouvent pas liés publiquement à Louis. A vrai dire, de toute façon, Harry n’avait même pas proposé que Louis et Cara se croisent, et c’était probablement parce que lui aussi pensait qu’il fallait sauvegarder la crédibilité d’une coïncidence, si jamais quelqu’un s’intéressait au fait que les deux princes se trouvent tous les deux en même temps dans la cité des anges.

 

Zayn faillit casser Louis en deux en le serrant longuement dans ses bras, après lui avoir ouvert la grille de sa maison et l’avoir guidé jusqu’au salon, Johnny disparaissant poliment dans le jardin pour repérer les issues, comme à son habitude.

 

-Ne me fais plus jamais ça, lança Zayn sur un ton menaçant. Plus jamais.

 

-Comme si c’était ma faute ! marmonna Louis. Tu crois que j’avais passé une annonce pour me faire tirer dessus, ou quoi ?

 

Zayn n’eut pas l’air amusé, donnant un coup de coude à Louis.

 

-Ce n’est pas drôle. J’ai vraiment cru que j’allais crever quand j’ai allumé mon téléphone et que j’ai vu ce qui s’était passé à Oxford. Heureusement que j’ai compris que tout allait bien dix secondes après…

 

Zayn avait été plus chanceux que le reste des proches de Louis, parce qu’à cause du décalage horaire – ou _grâce_ au décalage horaire, il n’avait pas suivi l’histoire en direct. Sauf que Louis n’avait pas pensé à le prévenir, et que Zayn avait eu un choc en regardant les nouvelles plusieurs heures après, encore dans son lit, réveillant apparemment Gigi en sursaut en poussant un grand cri – le chanteur n’assumait pas d’avoir crié, mais Gigi avait envoyé un message à Louis pour l’assurer de son soutien, et en avait profité pour glisser l’information. Zayn avait immédiatement appelé Louis, qui avait achevé de le rassurer, et il avait proposé de venir à Londres, clairement inquiet, mais Louis savait qu’il était dans une phase très créatrice pour son album, et il lui avait dit de rester à Los Angeles. Si Harry n’avait pas été là, il l’aurait peut-être supplié de monter dans un avion, mais il s’avérait que Louis était bien entouré. Louis ne dit pas cela à Zayn, cependant, parce qu’il en aurait été vexé. A la place, il lui souffla qu’il était vraiment extrêmement heureux de le voir.

 

Louis n’aimait pas tellement l’extérieur de la maison de Zayn. C’était trop blanc, trop géométrique, trop… moderne, pour quelqu’un habitué aux palais classés monuments historiques comme lui. Il y avait aussi trop de vitres. Zayn avait beau lui assurer que personne ne pouvait les observer de l’extérieur à travers ces vitres, Louis trouvait cela angoissant. Mais s’il n’était pas un fan de l’architecture, il admirait ce que son ami avait fait de la décoration à l’intérieur. Zayn n’était pas seulement un musicien ; il était aussi doué en dessin, en peinture, en collage. Il avait peint un mur entier de son salon à la bombe, et toutes les pièces de la maison contenaient plusieurs de ses œuvres. D’autres auraient pu juste y voir un désordre désaccordé, mais pour Louis, c’était de l’Art avec un grand A. 

 

Zayn lui montrait justement de nouvelles toiles dans la pièce qui lui servait d’atelier, après qu’ils furent restés affalés sur le canapé pendant deux heures à parler de tout et de rien, lorsque le téléphone de Louis vibra dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il jeta un coup d’œil à l’écran.

 

-Harry est arrivé à LAX, annonça-t-il à Zayn. Il dit qu’il va prendre un Uber pour aller chez Cara. Il demande si ça ne te dérange pas s’il passe dans la soirée.

 

Zayn émit un petit ricanement.

 

-Mec, tu t’es littéralement illuminé en disant ça. C’est mignon.

 

-Ça ne répond pas à la question, il me semble, Monsieur je-ne-passe-pas-un-jour-sans-voir-Gigi.

 

Zayn leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-D’accord, on est tous les deux accrochés aux basques de notre partenaire. Et oui, bien sûr, je t’ai déjà dit, Harry peut venir quand il veut.

 

-Tu es sûr qu’on peut aller et venir discrètement dans le quartier ?

 

-C’est une résidence fermée. Ce ne sont que des gens riches qui veulent être tranquilles. Et Cara habite à trois rues. Il n’y aura pas de problème.

 

-Je pourrais aussi demander à Harry si Cara serait d’accord pour que je vienne dormir chez elle, fit Louis, pensif. Mais c’est moins pratique.

 

Zayn eut un rire.

 

-Avoue que tu es juste gêné à l’idée de baiser sous le toit d’une inconnue.

 

-Hum, dois-je te rappeler que tu n’as pas osé toucher Gigi quand tu as passé la nuit à Kensington parce que tu avais peur, je cite, que ça résonne dans les couloirs et réveille le personnel ?

 

Une rougeur monta sur les joues de Zayn.

 

-Mais comment tu sais ça ?

 

-Gigi me l’a dit, dit Louis avec un sourire légèrement sadique, tapotant son téléphone. Elle ne perd pas une occasion de t’embarrasser.

 

-Je n’aurais pas dû vous laisser échanger vos numéros, grogna Zayn.

 

-C’est bon, tu as celui de Harry.

 

-Mais on ne se parle presque jamais !

 

-Rien ne t’empêche de lui envoyer un message.

 

-Je sais que tu serais jaloux.

 

-Pas du tout, fit Louis en haussant les épaules. C’est plutôt lui qui étais jaloux de toi. Mais je crois que ça lui a passé.

 

-Eh bien, heureusement. Parce que je n’ai pas l’intention de sortir de ta vie.

 

Zayn se tourna pour examiner un de ses tableaux inachevés, et il regarda de nouveau Louis.

 

-Du coup, ça veut dire que Harry ne verrait pas d’inconvénient à ce que tu poses nu pour moi pendant que tu es à Los Angeles ? Parce que j’aurais besoin d’un modèle masculin pour un projet, et tu es là, et…

 

Zayn vit le regard peu impressionné que lui renvoyait Louis.

 

-Quoi ? Tu as dit qu’il n’était pas jaloux !

 

-Il y a des limites, marmonna Louis.

 

-Et si _lui_ posait nu pour moi ?

 

- _Non_.

 

-Tu es le plus possessif des deux, en fait.

 

-Je ne suis pas possessif. Je suis complètement détendu.

 

-Harry te suit partout, c’est sûr que ça rassure.  

 

-Il ne me suit pas… Il avait besoin de prendre le large, lui aussi. Honnêtement, je crois qu’il a été encore plus secoué que moi par ce qui s’est passé… Il est vraiment stressé en ce moment.

 

Louis se frotta le menton.

 

-Et puis, il connaît plein de gens, ici. C’est l’occasion de les voir.

 

-Ah oui, le cercle de célébrités autour de Harry… Tiens, ça va mettre à l’épreuve ton affirmation comme quoi tu n’es pas jaloux, dit Zayn d’un air distrait, contemplant l’une de ses peintures.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils.

 

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

 

Zayn adopta un air parfaitement innocent en se tournant vers lui.

 

-Pour rien.

 

Louis n’aimait pas ce genre de sous-entendus.

 

-Je n’ai aucun problème avec le fait que Harry passe du temps avec son _cercle de célébrités_ , comme tu dis.

 

-Parfait, alors.

 

Il y avait un fond d’amusement dans sa voix. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Zayn agissait-il comme si Louis devrait se méfier des ami-e-s de Harry ?

 

-Pourquoi tu veux semer la zizanie là où il n’y a absolument rien qui s’y prête, marmonna Louis.

 

-Je ne veux pas faire ça. Tu as raison. Oublie ce que j’ai dit.

 

Louis appréciait que Zayn reconnaisse qu’il avait raison, parce que bien sûr qu’il avait raison, mais il ne réussit pas vraiment à oublier.

 

*

 

Louis n’était pas particulièrement friand de Los Angeles en tant que ville, mais il devait avouer que c’était vraiment agréable de pouvoir profiter du soleil et se promener en tee-shirt et en short sur la plage – et d’admirer Harry en tee-shirt et en short -  très loin des préoccupations qu’il avait laissées au Royaume-Uni – et du temps qui commençait à faire grise mine. Cela ne valait pas Monaco, à son avis, parce que Los Angeles était trop grande et trop sale, mais ici, il avait Harry _et_ Zayn, donc Louis supposait qu’il y gagnait tout de même au change. Il passa beaucoup de temps avec Zayn en studio, à l’écouter enregistrer sa voix, fredonner de nouvelles mélodies, à le regarder s’arracher les cheveux pour trouver le mot juste dans ses paroles, et à prendre des pauses cigarettes avec lui tous les quarts d’heure – Zayn fumait toujours, mais Louis n’avait pas repris ; c’était juste un prétexte pour se retrouver tous les deux et le rassurer sur l’avancement de son album. Tous les jours, Louis et Harry se rejoignaient discrètement pour quelques heures ensemble, à marcher le long de la côte entre Venice Beach et Santa Monica, à entrer dans des petites boutiques de mode _hipster_ , à s’asseoir dans de petits cafés, se tenant la main par-dessus la table sans que personne ne fasse attention à eux – à part, évidemment, Johnny, qui n’était jamais bien loin, sauf quand Louis pouvait le convaincre de les laisser un peu en paix. Le soir, quand la nuit était tombée, Harry rejoignait Louis dans la maison de Zayn, et ils dînaient tous les trois, parfois avec Gigi, avant que Louis et Harry ne montent après le dessert dans la chambre qui leur était dévolue, pour profiter d’un autre genre de dessert.

 

Louis se rendait maintenant compte que lorsque Harry lui avait dit qu’il serait toujours sa priorité, ce n’étaient pas des mots en l’air, parce que le prince de Monaco était très demandé à Los Angeles. A Londres, Harry avait Liam, Nick, Alexa, des camarades de l’université, et Louis savait qu’il ne se sentait pas seul du tout, mais il menait une vie plutôt tranquille, un quotidien sage et rangé. Louis avait toujours eu l’impression que c’était ce qui correspondait le mieux à la personnalité de Harry ; il n’avait jamais tellement été un fêtard. A Los Angeles, cependant, l’atmosphère était différente : Harry avait accumulé un nombre de contacts impressionnant, et il croulait pratiquement sous les propositions de déjeuner, dîner, soirée, et il en refusait une bonne partie pour rester disponible pour Louis. Mais il avait toujours quelqu’un pour lui tenir compagnie quand Louis était occupé ailleurs. Il fut repéré par les médias dès le deuxième jour, parce qu’il était allé déjeuner avec Kendall Jenner.

 

                                                             

 

-Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais des Kardashian, avait fait remarquer Louis.

 

Harry avait haussé les épaules.

 

-Kendall est une fille vraiment sympa, avec les pieds sur terre. J’oublie toujours qu’elle est si célèbre.

 

Les autres gens n’oubliaient pas, eux, apparemment. Les photos de Harry et Kendall sur Hollywood Boulevard firent plus parler sur internet que ce à quoi Louis s’attendait, même s’il savait que c’étaient les visites de Harry à Los Angeles qui avaient toujours engendré le plus d’articles sur lui dans la presse people. Ce qui était agaçant, c’était qu’ils sous-entendaient systématiquement que Harry couchait avec la personne avec laquelle il était aperçu. Harry connaissait beaucoup de mannequins, apparemment, et si l’on en croyait les tabloïds, il avait trouvé le temps de s’envoyer en l’air avec chacune d’entre elles, alors qu’il n’était à LA que depuis une semaine.

 

Maintenant, Louis comprenait ce que Zayn avait voulu dire. Mais il n’était pas jaloux. Pas vraiment. A vrai dire, ces rumeurs dans les médias étaient plutôt une bénédiction, parce qu’elles masquaient complètement celles qui auraient pu s’interroger sur la relation de Harry et Louis. Même s’ils étaient vus ensemble, tout le monde ou presque aurait en tête l’idée que Harry profitait actuellement d’un véritable harem de jeunes femmes, et personne n’irait questionner son hétérosexualité – ou celle de Louis. C’était injuste pour Harry, et assez écoeurant, mais pratique. Louis essayait de le voir sous cette perspective - _c’était ce qu’il voulait, mince, rester tout au fond du placard_ – et d’ignorer l’image que les médias donnaient à Harry, mais une partie irrationnelle de lui s’irritait de ce cirque. Il grinçait des dents à chaque fois.

 

Donc. Peut-être qu’il était un peu jaloux.

 

Un soir, Harry sortit dans un club prisé par la jeunesse dorée de LA, The Argyle, et il fut photographié en train de monter dans la même voiture que Cara, et de rentrer ensuite dans la maison de la jeune femme. Cela souleva de nombreuses spéculations, parce que la vie amoureuse de Cara faisait toujours parler, selon Harry, et elle n’avait pas été liée à un homme depuis une éternité. Harry ne rejoignit pas Louis cette nuit-là, parce qu’il était quatre heures du matin, et qu’il avait bu. Il passa la nuit chez Cara, et le lendemain, il y avait un long article du Daily Mail qui circulait, affirmant que Harry et Cara se fréquentaient dans un sens non-platonique.

 

Louis avait insisté pour que Johnny prenne une journée de congé, ce qui était surtout un prétexte pour être un peu tranquille, promettant qu’il resterait à l’intérieur. Son garde du corps n’avait pas été dupe, mais il avait accepté, disant qu’il irait voir des connaissances « dans le quartier ». Zayn était également parti quelque part avec Gigi, et il avait dit qu’il reviendrait seulement le lendemain – _« s’il vous plaît, pas de sexe sur mon canapé »,_ avait-il prévenu, et heureusement qu’il ne savait pas que Harry avait sucé Louis pile à cet endroit trois jours auparavant. Harry et Louis avaient paressé toute l’après-midi au bord de la piscine, s’endormant dans les transats, puis ils avaient dîné rapidement, et ils avaient chacun ouvert leur ordinateur dans la chambre pour se forcer à se reconnecter à quelques activités plus sérieuses, Harry finissant un essai pour son cours de communication, et Louis lisant le compte-rendu de l’enquête sur Teddy Atkins et écrivant un long mail à sa mère. Il parcourut un peu Twitter, et il ne put s’empêcher de lire l’article sur Harry et Cara. L’énervement s’insinua en lui, et il émit un grognement, refermant son ordinateur pour le poser sur le lit. Une de ses jambes était engourdie, et il se leva pour faire quelques pas. Harry leva la tête vers lui, déposant son propre ordinateur sur la table de nuit.

 

-C’est fou tout ce que les tabloïds inventent, marmonna Louis. Sur toi, et toutes ces filles…

 

-N’y fais pas attention, fit Harry à mi-voix. Ça me frustre aussi beaucoup, mais tant que ce ne sont que des articles… Je connais la vérité, tu connais la vérité, c’est le principal.

 

Il y avait une lueur triste dans son regard, cependant, et Louis sentit une pointe de culpabilité vriller ses côtes. Si Harry parlait publiquement de son homosexualité, il y aurait certainement toujours des rumeurs désagréables sur lui dans les médias, mais au moins, peut-être qu’ils arrêteraient de le mettre en couple avec toutes ses amies, dans des termes souvent dégradants pour tout le monde.

 

-Ta sortie avec Cara fait couler beaucoup d’encre, apparemment, soupira Louis. Je ne comprends pas, je pensais que Cara avait fait son coming-out ?

 

-Oui, mais Cara est bisexuelle, donc ça n’a pas changé grand-chose, grimaça Harry.

 

-Oh. Je pensais qu’elle était lesbienne.

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Donc bien sûr, la presse continue de disserter sur ses potentiels rapports avec tous les hommes qu’elle croise, conclut Louis. Ça n’explique pas tout ce qu’elle raconte sur vous, par contre… Parce que je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais ils prétendent que vous êtes sortis ensemble il y a quelques années, et que vous vous donnez « une nouvelle chance » ?

 

Louis eut un petit rire, secouant la tête.

 

-Tout ça parce que votre amitié dure plus que quelques mois. Il _faut_ qu’ils disent que vous avez eu une relation, et que vous vous remettez ensemble à chaque fois que vous êtes vus ensemble.

 

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

 

-En fait, ce n’est pas, genre… entièrement faux.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-J’ai couché avec Cara.

 

Louis sentit sa gorge se nouer.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Quand j’avais dix-sept ans, clarifia Harry. C’est la dernière femme avec qui j’ai eu un rapport sexuel, à vrai dire. Après, je suis passé définitivement aux mecs.

 

Il eut un petit sourire.

 

-Cara dit qu’elle ne sait pas si elle devrait se sentir privilégiée, parce qu’elle a été ma dernière, ou terriblement vexée, parce que ça m’a éloigné du sexe hétéro pour toujours.

 

Louis n’aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation.

 

-Donc ça fait une semaine que tu habites chez ton ex ?

 

Sa voix résonna dans la chambre, son ton plus aigu et soupçonneux qu’il ne l’avait prévu.

 

-Cara n’est pas mon _ex_ , fit Harry en jetant un regard surpris à Louis. On a couché ensemble peut-être trois fois, et c’était il y a une éternité. On est simplement amis, maintenant.

 

-D’accord, dit Louis. Mais tu aurais pu me le dire.

 

-Mais il n’y avait rien à dire ! Il n’y a aucune ambiguité. Tu… Tu le prends vraiment mal ?

 

-Je me dis simplement que… que si les journaux avaient raison là-dessus, peut-être qu’ils ne se trompent pas non plus sur le reste, marmonna froidement Louis.

 

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles, mais c’était trop tard pour les retirer, ou au moins les formuler autrement.

 

-Quoi- tu es sérieux ? lança Harry, son ton sonnant incrédule. Pourquoi tu accordes brusquement de l’importance à ce que des sites stupides racontent ? Rien ne s’est passé entre Cara et moi depuis mes dix-sept ans. Ça fait quatre ans. Je ne suis pas intéressé par elle. Je suis _vraiment_ gay.

 

-Je sais, mais tu pourrais faire des exceptions-

 

Harry le coupa, levant les yeux au ciel.

 

-Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça pour moi. Et Cara n’est pas intéressée par moi ! Si tu veux tout savoir, elle essaye de convaincre Annie, son ex petite amie, de lui redonner une chance.

 

-Mhm.

 

Louis avait les yeux rivés sur le sol, mais il entendit Harry se lever, quittant le lit pour se rapprocher de lui.

 

-Qu’est-ce qui te prend, Louis, enfin ?

 

Louis releva la tête vers Harry, qui le fixait avec les sourcils fronçés. Il paraissait un peu blessé.

 

-Rien. Juste toutes ces rumeurs qui commencent à me monter à la tête.

 

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

 

-Bien sûr que si.  

 

-Tu n’as pas le droit de me reprocher ce que les journaux racontent sur mes amies et moi, fit Harry, l’air frustré. Je n’y peux rien. La seule chose que je pourrais faire pour changer la situation, c’est révéler ma sexualité, et…

 

-Tu ne peux pas à cause de moi, murmura Louis.

 

-Et ce n’est pas quelque chose que j’envisage pour le moment, le corrigea doucement Harry.

 

Louis lui adressa un demi-sourire. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux.

 

-Franchement, si tu dois être jaloux d’une façon aussi clichée, essaye au moins d’être logique, lâcha-t-il. Sois jaloux des hommes avec qui je traîne, pas des filles.

 

-Ils ont tous des copines. Je suppose qu’inconsciemment, je me sens moins menacé.

 

Harry arqua un sourcil.

 

-Nick est gay. Et il est célibataire.

 

Ah.

 

-Je ne savais pas, dit Louis, et il ne savait pas comment le prendre, non plus.

 

-Eh bien, maintenant tu sais.

 

Louis croisa les bras.

 

-Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire que j’aurais des raisons d’être jaloux ?

 

-Hein ?

 

Les entrailles de Louis se tordirent.

 

-Je devrais être jaloux de Nick ? répéta-t-il lentement.

 

-Je te taquinais juste, Louis.

 

Louis avala sa salive.

 

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu couches avec d’autres personnes ?

 

Les mots lui arrachèrent pratiquement la bouche. Les yeux de Harry s’écarquillèrent.

 

-Non ! Je n’ai pas été avec quelqu’un d’autre depuis que tu es venu à Monaco pour le Grand Prix !

 

Il devina visiblement la question que Louis s’apprêtait à poser, parce qu’il ajouta :

 

-Et je ne veux coucher avec personne d’autre.

 

-D’accord.

 

Harry parut hésiter.

 

-Mais… Est-ce que toi, tu…

 

Louis eut un ricanement tellement la suggestion lui paraissait absurde.

 

-Même si je voulais, je ne pourrais pas. C’est déjà assez compliqué d’avoir un seul amant.

 

Il vit le regard froissé que lui lançait Harry, et il s’empressa d’ajouter :

 

-Et je ne veux pas, de toute façon. Surtout. Je ne veux personne d’autre que toi.

 

-Tant mieux.

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Je suppose que... je n’aurais pas pu t’en vouloir, si tu avais, tu sais, eu des relations avec une autre personne depuis mai. Même avec Cara. Parce qu’on n’a jamais vraiment parlé à propos de… On n’a jamais explicitement dit qu’on voulait être exclusif. Même si on se conduit comme un couple…

 

Les yeux de Harry lancèrent des étincelles.

 

-On ne se conduit pas comme un couple, on _est_ un couple.

 

Il regardait Louis comme s’il le mettait au défi de le contredire.

 

-On est ensemble, poursuivit-il. Et c’est vrai qu’on n’en a jamais discuté avant, mais… je veux vraiment qu’on soit exclusif.

 

-Moi aussi, reconnut Louis. Mais je voulais juste dire que si jamais tu ne l’as pas été avant cette discussion, je ne t’en tiendrais pas rigueur.

 

Harry haussa les sourcils.

 

-Vraiment ? Parce qu’il y a deux minutes, tu paraissais prêt à m’assassiner sur place.

 

Louis rougit.

 

-Mais non.  

 

-Oh, si, tu étais furieux, insista Harry. Tu te serais probablement transformé en Hulk et tu aurais tout détruit, si je t’avais dit que j’avais couché avec un autre mec.

 

-C’est…C’est juste parce que…

 

-Parce que quoi ?

 

-Parce que… Parce que je suis amoureux de toi ! Et la pensée de toi avec quelqu’un d’autre me rend malade !

 

Ce n’était pas tout à fait ce que Louis avait prévu de dire, surtout pas en le hurlant presque comme cela, et il sentit la rougeur se propager sur tout son visage. Mais Harry sembla s’illuminer, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

 

-Tu es amoureux de moi ?

 

-Eh bien… oui, marmonna Louis. Je ne le cache pas très bien. Désolé de te l’avoir dit la première fois pendant une dispute, mais… Oui, je… Oui.

 

Harry avait les pommettes roses, lui aussi, et alors qu’il paraissait réellement remonté contre Louis quelques secondes auparavant, il le regardait à présent comme s’il venait de lui décrocher la lune et de la lui offrir avec une myriade d’étoiles.

 

-Je suis amoureux de toi aussi, fit-il à voix basse.

 

Le cœur de Louis, qui menaçait de sombrer dans un océan d’amertume au début de la conversation, semblait désormais sur le point de s’arracher de sa poitrine tant il battait vite à cause de la joie qui l’envahissait. Harry franchit la distance qui restait entre Louis et lui, et se pencha lentement vers lui, comme dans un rêve, pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. C’était un peu mélodramatique, mais aussi très romantique, et Louis ne savait pas à quel point il appréciait les marques de romantisme avant de rencontrer Harry.

 

-Je pensais que je serais le premier à le dire, fit Harry avec un petit rire, comme un aveu. En fait, ça fait un moment que je me retiens. Je pense que c’est quand- quand tu as failli te faire tirer dessus, j’ai- j’ai réalisé l’étendue de mes sentiments, mais je n’ai pas osé le formuler. Parce que je n’étais pas sûr que tu… Je ne voulais pas aller trop vite.

 

-Oh, Harry, murmura Louis. Je n’ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d’aussi fort pour quelqu’un.

 

Son regard fut attiré par le collier que portait Harry, le collier qu’il lui avait offert, qu’il ne quittait pratiquement jamais, et Louis se demanda comment Harry n’avait pas pu voir que cela avait été une manière de lui montrer qu’il tenait profondément à lui. Harry lui caressa la joue, avant de dire :

 

-Mais je me disais que peut-être… tu étais surtout pris par la nouveauté. Je suis ton premier mec, et tu découvres ta sexualité, donc bien sûr, tu trouves ça génial, mais ça n’a pas forcément de rapport avec moi. Parce que c’est forcément mieux qu’avec une fille, et…

 

-C’est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

 

Harry haussa les épaules, l’air peu assuré, d’un coup.

 

-Harry, non. Ce n’est pas juste le fait d’être avec un mec, fit fermement Louis. Tu n’es pas interchangeable avec un autre ! C’est toi. C’est _toi_ qui me fais ressentir ça. Ta personne. Pas le fait que tu sois un garçon. Peut-être que je suis peu expérimenté, et parfois encore un peu perdu, mais je suis sûr de mes sentiments. C’est toi.

 

Il y eut un bref silence.

 

-Putain, grogna finalement Harry, enroulant Louis dans ses bras. Je t’aime.

 

Louis se sentit soudainement reconnaissant envers tous les journalistes de pacotille qui écrivaient sur Harry et ses prétendues conquêtes, et qui avaient provoqué sa jalousie, parce qu’ils les avaient menés à cela, cette déclaration, et c’était la plus belle chose qui lui était jamais arrivée.

 

Ils s’embrassèrent de nouveau, de façon plus passionnée, et Harry tira Louis jusqu’au lit.

 

-Allez, allez, Louis, faisons l’amour, geignit Harry, visiblement impatient.

 

Son début d’érection était visible à travers le short de bain qu’il portait toujours depuis leur baignade de tout à l’heure.

 

Louis laissa échapper un rire, mais en réalité, les mots de Harry portaient une toute nouvelle signification qui le rendait fébrile. Qui allait droit à son sexe, aussi. Louis tira impatiemment sur le short de bain de Harry, et ils ne perdirent pas de temps à se déshabiller, se débarrassant rapidement de leurs vêtements pour se retrouver nus en quelques secondes.

 

-Attends, attention à ton Mac, marmonna Harry lorsqu’ils roulèrent sur l’ordinateur de Louis toujours abandonné sur le lit. Il va tomber.

 

-Est-ce que ça ferait vraiment gros riche insupportable de dire que je m’en fiche ?

 

-Oui, fit Harry avec un rire. Mais je suis flatté que tu sois prêt à sacrifier ton ordinateur pour baiser avec moi plus rapidement.

 

Louis se redressa tout de même pour saisir le Mac, sur lequel il était plus ou moins allongé, tendant le bras pour le poser sur le fauteuil à côté du lit, pendant que Harry levait une main pour toucher son torse et caresser ses tétons, et Louis était sûr qu’il l’avait fait exprès pour le perturber.

 

-C’est toi qui vas être responsable de la destruction de cet ordinateur si tu me touches comme ça avant que je l’aie mis en lieu sûr, dit-il, sur un ton faussement agacé, mais n’en menant pas large.

 

Il embrassa la mâchoire de Harry, et enfouit son visage dans son cou, passant sa langue près de son oreille, les bras de Harry venant encercler sa taille. Louis ne se lasserait jamais de l’effet que lui faisaient les mains de Harry sur sa peau nue. Il glissa une cuisse entre les jambes de Harry, frottant contre son érection, et le corps de Harry s’arqua contre lui, le prince de Monaco laissant échapper un soupir tremblant.

 

-Je t’aime tellement, souffla Louis en se redressant sur les bras et en descendant le long du corps de Harry pour embrasser son torse et passer sa langue le long de ses pectoraux. C’est probablement de la folie, mais je ne peux pas m’en empêcher.

 

Harry tendit le bras pour passer sa main dans les cheveux de Louis, tirant sur ses mèches comme pour donner son approbation.

 

-Quand je pense que tu étais jaloux de Cara, dit-il, le souffle un peu court, un sourire dans sa voix. Mais comment je pourrais vouloir quelqu’un d’autre que toi ? Je suis obsédé par toi, depuis le début…

 

-Ouais ? Je suis si spécial que ça ? murmura Louis.

 

Il descendit encore, s’allongeant sur le ventre et écartant fermement les jambes de Harry avec ses mains pour prendre le bout de son sexe dans sa bouche, suçant doucement.

 

- _Putain_ , Louis, oui, exhala Harry. Oui, tu es vraiment, vraiment… exceptionnel.

 

-Au lit aussi ?

 

Harry laissa échapper un rire, qui se transforma en gémissement lorsque Louis le prit complètement dans sa bouche, avalant autour de lui, ses lèvres formant un O presque parfait.  

 

-Surtout au lit, grogna-t-il, enroulant ses doigts dans ses propres cheveux, et poussant dans la bouche de Louis, qui le laissa faire.

 

Sa gorge s’était habituée à sentir le sexe de Harry glisser parfois à la limite du trop profond, et Louis aimait cela. Il ramena l’une de ses mains entre les jambes de Harry pour venir effleurer son entrée avec un doigt. Harry se tendit pendant un instant, puis il murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « oui » étranglé, et plia les genoux pour donner un accès plus facile à Louis, et l’encourager. Louis continua simplement à caresser son entrée avec le bout de son doigt, la sentant se contracter à son contact, sans le glisser à l’intérieur. Son cœur s’accéléra, sentant sa propre excitation grimper, pas tellement à cause du frottement de sa propre érection contre le matelas, mais plutôt grâce au poids de l’érection de Harry sur sa langue, l’humidité de son sexe, et la promesse d’une proximité physique rendue plus intense par le parfum moelleux de leurs déclarations d’amour. Il poussa juste le bout de son index à l’intérieur de Harry, qui geignit, puis il lécha encore son sexe, et soudain, Louis eut une idée, saisi par un mélange de nervosité et d’excitation.

 

-Harry… Est-ce que je peux, peut-être… te lécher ici ? souffla-t-il, pressant son doigt contre l’entrée de Harry pour qu’il comprenne de quoi il parlait.

 

Ils n’avaient jamais fait cela, mais Louis ne pouvait pas dire qu’il n’y avait pas pensé. Il avait regardé beaucoup de porno gay entre sa rupture avec Eleanor et sa rencontre avec Harry, et il savait que cela existait. Seulement, Harry n’avait jamais demandé, et Louis s’était dit qu’il n’aimait sans doute peut-être pas cela. Louis était beaucoup confiant qu’avant en ce qui concernait le sexe gay, mais il avait encore des difficultés à aborder frontalement ses fantasmes.

 

Lorsque Harry avait parlé d’inverser les rôles au lit, Louis avait admis qu’il se sentait encore trop nerveux pour faire cela, et qu’il ne savait pas s’il était prêt, même si parfois, l’idée d’avoir Harry à l’intérieur de lui provoquait une secousse dans son bas-ventre, et Harry avait interprété cela comme une injonction à ralentir, ne proposant plus tellement d’essayer de nouvelles choses, mais… Ce n’était pas ce que Louis voulait.

 

Harry se redressa sur les coudes pour le regarder. Il avait le visage rouge et les cheveux en désordre.

 

-Tu- tu en as vraiment envie ?

 

-Oui, je crois… Je crois que je veux faire ça pour toi.

 

-Tu es sûr ? Ce n’est pas pour tout le monde…

 

Louis haussa les épaules, puis acquiesça, se sentant soudainement un peu timide.

 

-Je veux prendre soin de toi.

 

Harry en parut attendri, et aussi terriblement excité, si Louis lisait correctement son expression.

 

-Oui, oui, d’accord, accepta-t-il, les mots se précipitant sur ses lèvres. Mais pas dans cette position. Je veux-

 

Il s’agenouilla sur le lit, et saisit le menton de Louis pour l’attirer dans un baiser. Aucun d’eux n’avait jamais eu de problème à goûter la saveur de l’autre après une fellation.

 

-Est-ce qu’on peut se mettre en 69 ? demanda Harry. Je veux dire… Moi au-dessus, mais… dos à toi, pour que je te puisse te sucer en même temps ? Tu peux dire non. Ça peut être… intense.

 

Harry avait vraiment perdu la tête s’il croyait que Louis allait refuser cela. Ils s’allongèrent de nouveau sur le lit pour s’embrasser un peu, puis Louis se laissa tomber sur le dos, s’installant confortablemlent pour que Harry vienne s’agenouiller au-dessus de sa tête. Louis en tremblait presque d’anticipation. Il pouvait imaginer la sensation de sa langue sur l’entrée de Harry, de la peau douce de ses cuisses sous ses doigts, son corps frissonnant sous les attentions de Louis, qui devrait deviner ses réactions sans voir les expressions de plaisir sur son visage, et bientôt, il n’eut plus besoin d’imaginer, parce que Harry fut au-dessus de lui, et Louis l’attrapa pour le rapprocher de lui, et le lécher de la façon dont il avait envie, commençant par de longs coups de langue de haut en bas. Au bout de quelques instants, Harry s’écarta un peu, et lança d’une voix rauque :  

 

-Ça va ?

 

-Oui, grogna Louis, un peu frustré, parce qu’il commençait à trouver un bon rythme, et que Harry semblait encore trop calme à son goût. _Reviens_.

 

-Putain. OK. Allons-y.

 

Louis ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s’attendre avant de s’y mettre, et il était conscient qu’il aurait pu détester cet aspect du sexe anal, mais ce n’était pas le cas du tout. Il aimait l’odeur musquée de Harry, et même son goût, dans une certaine mesure, et surtout, surtout, il aimait les gémissements qui s’échappaient de lui, et les sursauts de sa respiration. Puis Harry se pencha en avant pour prendre le bout de l’érection de Louis dans sa bouche, caressant la base, et Louis aima encore plus. Il détacha sa bouche de l’entrée de Harry pour reprendre son souffle et observer Harry en train s’occuper de lui pendant quelques secondes, et il balbutia, la voix étranglée :

 

-Putain, _Harry_.

 

-C’est bon ? dit celui-ci, en continuant de caresser fermement Louis avec sa main.

 

-Oui, oui, parfait, articula Louis avant de lever de nouveau le visage pour enfouir sa bouche entre les jambes de Harry.

 

Il pressa ses lèvres autour de son entrée, et suça autour, sans vraiment savoir si cela était agréable pour Harry. Mais celui-ci gémit autour de son érection, ses genoux glissant sur le lit, et finalement, après réflexion s’avouer leur amour n’était peut-être pas la plus belle chose qui était arrivée à Louis. Peut-être que c’était cela, et la façon dont Harry se contractait autour de sa langue, alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Louis pouvait l’entendre répéter son prénom. Il poussa encore plus son visage contre Harry, le sentant se détendre, et l’encourageant à bouger contre sa langue, la pointant pour le pénétrer le plus profondément possible, écartant ses fesses avec ses mains, ses doigts s’enfonçant dans sa peau pâle.

 

Après quelques minutes, Harry ne semblait plus tellement capable de s’occuper de l’érection de Louis, trop submergé par le plaisir, appuyant simplement sa joue contre sa peau, haletant. Puis il se redressa, les mains posées sur les cuisses de Louis, et Louis devinait qu’il avait rejeté la tête en arrière alors qu’il redoublait d’ardeur avec ses coups de langue. Louis avait quelques difficultés à respirer, coincé sous Harry comme cela, mais en un sens, cela rendait la situation encore plus excitante.

 

-Louis, je… je…

 

Louis n’avait pas besoin qu’il articule des mots ; il savait déjà qu’il était proche. Il entendit Harry prendre son propre sexe en main pour se masturber rapidement, et il pouvait sentir son orgasme sur le bout de sa langue, dans les vibrations de sa chair autour de lui. Harry cria, son corps se tendit, et il atteignit la jouissance, gardant une main serrée autour de son sexe, s’effondrant à moitié sur Louis – mais prenant soin de ne pas l’étouffer.

 

-Putain, mon dieu, marmonna Harry, tremblant de tous ses membres.

 

Louis tentait de reprendre son souffle, et il sentait son corps réclamer désespérément sa propre délivrance, son sexe lourd et rouge entre ses jambes. Harry roula sur le côté, puis il le reprit en main pour le caresser rapidement, leurs membres emmêlés sur le lit, sans quitter le visage de Louis des yeux. Louis vint en une poignée de secondes, la tension explosant dans son ventre et se répandant dans ses membres lorsque Harry chuchota :

 

-Allez, je t’aime, allez.

 

Ils s’embrassèrent paresseusement pour prendre le temps de récupérer, enlacés, les mains de Louis glissant sur le dos couvert de sueur de Harry. Puis Louis plaqua Harry contre la baie vitrée qui remplaçait l’un des murs de la chambre, enroulant sa jambe autour de ses hanches, et ils refirent l’amour, Louis bougeant lentement en Harry pour que l’instant se prolonge dans la pénombre et dans l’éclosion de leurs émotions désormais étalées devant l’autre, scellant le nouveau départ que cette soirée avait marquée entre eux. Ils laissèrent des traces de mains – et de sperme – sur la vitre, et ils eurent un fou rire lorsqu’ils essayèrent d’essuyer et que cela ne fit qu’aggraver les choses. Le lendemain, Louis demanda à Zayn des lingettes nettoyantes d’un air innocent, et son ami n’aurait peut-être jamais deviné pourquoi il en avait besoin si Harry n’avait pas de nouveau éclaté de rire de l’autre côté du salon. Maintenant, Zayn ne le laisserait jamais oublier qu’ils avaient profané la baie vitrée de sa chambre d’amis. Mais Louis s’en fichait bien : cette nuit avec Harry valait largement les conséquences qu’elle avait pu entraîner.

 

Il n’y avait eu qu’un moment où le sentiment de plénitude qui était né dans sa poitrine avait vacillé, comme une flamme encore fragile. Ils étaient finalement au lit, dans le noir, enroulés l’un autour de l’autre, mais Louis n’arrivait pas à dormir. Son esprit, ce traître, était revenu au point de départ de leur conversation, et il se rendit compte que sa dernière dispute avec Harry avait également été causée par un article dans les médias, et que cela révélait la base du problème. Quelque chose à l’intérieur de lui se serra lorsqu’il réalisa que le fait que Harry et lui soient amoureux ne faisait que compliquer la façon dont ils allaient gérer leur relation. Pouvait-elle vraiment être durable dans de telles conditions ? Le secret ne finirait-il pas par devenir trop lourd ? Il repensa au regret qui avait traversé les yeux de Harry quand il avait dit qu’il ne pouvait pas mettre fin aux rumeurs sur sa vie amoureuse, et Louis savait très bien que c’était sa faute, même si Harry prétendait qu’il ne voulait pas faire de coming-out. Louis laissa échapper un soupir, déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de Harry, et il murmura :

 

-Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te donner plus.

 

Puis il ferma les paupières, se recroquevillant contre Harry, décidé à trouver le sommeil. Mais Harry remua contre lui, visiblement éveillé lui aussi. Louis ne savait pas s’il avait entendu ce qu’il avait dit, jusqu’à ce que la main froide de Harry vienne caresser son visage.

 

-Tu me donnes tout ce que je veux, souffla le prince de Monaco.

 

Et Louis acquiesça, le nœud dans ses entrailles se relâchant un peu, mais au fond de lui, il savait. Il savait que ce n’était pas vrai.

 

 

_~ H ~_

 

Harry resta une dizaine de jours avec Louis à Los Angeles, passant la fin du séjour sur un petit nuage, après qu’ils eurent été amenés à se confier leurs sentiments. Harry avait même plaisanté en remerciant Cara d’être indirectement l’origine de cette soirée, et Cara répliqua non sans ironie qu’elle était ravie de continuer à aider Harry à franchir des étapes dans son « parcours gay ». Louis voulait rester encore quelques jours avec Zayn, mais Harry décida de rentrer en Europe et de passer par Monaco avant de retourner à Londres, plus parce qu’il avait envie de voir sa famille que parce qu’il voulait donner une crédibilité à l’excuse qu’il avait fournie à l’université pour son absence. De toute façon, il rattrapait tous les cours et avait rendu tous les devoirs à temps, et ses parents payaient les frais de scolarité, donc personne ne pouvait vraiment lui faire des reproches.

 

Harry pensait que cela lui ferait du bien de se retrouver un peu chez lui après les dernières semaines, qui avaient été assez intenses, avant de retourner à Londres, où il y avait une possibilité pour que des psychopathes soient en train de planifier l’assassinat de Louis, et où il savait qu’il devrait redoubler d’efforts pour cacher leur relation, ce qui représentait une certaine source de stress après leur parenthèse californienne.

 

Mais la lettre arriva en avance, cette fois.

 

Harry avait payé le couple anglais deux semaines auparavant. Il s’était résigné à leur donner ce qu’il demandait, parce que les événements s’étaient précipités et qu’il avait compris que ce n’était absolument pas le moment de rajouter le chantage sur les épaules de Louis après qu’il eut échappé à un tireur antiroyaliste. En plus, Louis avait plus ou moins dit que la révélation de son homosexualité serait la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver, quand ils étaient à table, ce soir-là, et le sang de Harry s’était glacé dans ses veines, la nausée avait déferlé sur lui, ses espoirs de conséquences positives s’étaient dissous, l’angoisse avait étreint sa poitrine, et il avait dû renoncer à l’avouer à son petit ami. Il n’avait pas eu d’autre choix que de renoncer. Le lendemain, son premier réflexe avait été de transférer l’argent à l’infirmière et son mari, gardant le silence, et ne pouvant rien faire d’autre qu’espérer que le couple ferait de même. Ce n’était pas qu’il n’avait pas trouvé la force d’en parler à Louis, simplement qu’il savait que la situation avait changé et qu’il devait la prendre en compte. Il n’avait pas pu faire cela à son petit ami. Cela aurait été trop, pour lui. Harry pouvait se débrouiller tout seul avec cette histoire encore un moment, le temps que l’enquête soit achevée, que le danger soit écarté, et que la couronne ne pèse plus autant symboliquement d’avance sur la tête de Louis. Il avait dû vider son compte en banque pour envoyer la somme demandée, et emprunter de l’argent à Liam pour le reste du mois, mais au moins, il s’était dit qu’il avait un mois supplémentaire. Un mois pendant lequel Louis se remettrait de l’attaque, pendant lequel leur relation se renforcerait, et pendant lequel Harry aurait tout le temps d’amener le sujet sur la table.

 

Mais Harry n’avait même eu ce mois. Ils lui avaient laissé deux semaines, cette fois. Deux semaines.

 

La lettre était là, sur la pile de courrier que Jeff avait triée comme à son habitude. Harry avait prévenu qu’il arrivait à Monaco, et son secrétaire ne l’avait donc pas envoyé à Londres, partant du principe que le prince s’attelerait à quelques-uns de ses devoirs pendant sa visite – Jeff avait toujours foi en son efficacité, même après des années à observer la procrastination chronique de Harry.

 

Harry n’aurait pas dû regarder son courrier. Mais en même temps, s’il n’avait pas vu la lettre dans les premiers jours, les Anglais auraient pu s’impatienter et diffuser les photos de lui et Louis avant qu’il ne puisse réagir.

 

Harry pouvait sentir ses mains trembler alors qu’il regardait la feuille de papier. Les Anglais demandaient- ils demandaient vingt mille livres. Et Harry n’avait pas vingt mille livres. Et même s’il avait vingt mille livres, cela serait une folie de continuer à payer. De continuer à vivre dans la peur de ces deux personnes malhonnêtes et cruelles et probablement homophobes. Il était un prince de Monaco. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser gagner.

 

Harry sortit lentement de son bureau, ne sachant pas vraiment où il comptait aller, et encore moins ce qu’il allait faire. Il se sentait comme un fantôme, et chacun de ses pas sur le parquet du palais se faisait plus pénible que le précédent. Il avait l’impression d’être au bord de la crise de nerfs.

 

Harry déboucha sur le salon qui se trouvait entre les appartements de Gemma et les siens. Sa sœur était assise à la table près de la fenêtre, et elle leva la tête vers lui en l’entendant s’approcher.

 

Gemma fronça immédiatement les sourcils, probablement parce que l’agitation de Harry se lisait sur son visage.

 

-Ça va, Harry ?

 

Et à son grand embarras, Harry... Harry fondit en larmes. Il porta les mains à son visage pour tenter de se dissimuler, mais il sentait de véritables sanglots soulever sa poitrine.

 

-Harry ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? s’écria Gemma.

 

Harry secoua la tête, la tête toujours dans les mains, sentant sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge, incapable d’émettre un son. Gemma l’attrapa par le bras pour le guider jusqu’au sofa qui occupait un coin de la pièce.

 

-Hé, Harry, calme-toi, murmura Gemma, lui frottant doucement le dos.

 

Mais Harry n’arrivait pas à se reprendre, les larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues, sa voix perdue quelque part dans le nœud douloureux de ses entrailles.

 

-C’est… L-Louis, hoqueta-t-il.

 

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Il va bien ? fit sa sœur, l’air alarmée.

 

Harry hocha la tête, s’essuyant les yeux, et il tenta de maîtriser les ratés de sa respiration, mais il continuait de pleurer.

 

-Il… Il va… Il va être tellement… remonté…

 

Ce que disait Harry n’avait aucun sens, et Gemma paraissait perdue, mais elle ne cessa pas de caresser doucement ses omoplates, se serrant contre lui pour le réconforter.

 

-Vous vous êtes disputés ? Je croyais que tout était parfait, qu’il t’avait dit qu’il t’aimait la semaine dernière ?

 

-Oui, il… Ce n’est pas ça, c’est… J’ai fait une- une erreur, articula Harry.

 

-Quelle erreur ?

 

Gemma sembla hésiter.

 

-Est-ce que tu l’as trompé ?   

 

Harry releva la tête vers sa sœur. Elle n’allait pas se mettre à gober l’image que les médias donnaient à Harry, elle aussi ?

 

-N-non ! dit-il d’un ton indigné.

 

-Désolée, mais je ne comprends rien ! fit Gemma en levant les yeux au ciel.

 

Harry enfouit encore une fois son visage dans ses mains, et prit une longue inspiration. Il fallait qu’il se reprenne. Il ravala ses sanglots, se demandant comment il allait expliquer à sa sœur ce qui s’était passé, et sa réaction complètement absurde. Il n’était même pas sûr de pouvoir prononcer une phrase sans bégayer, vu son état. Puis il se rappela qu’il avait glissé la lettre dans la poche arrière de son jean, et il la récupéra pour la tendre à Gemma. Celle-ci la saisit en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

 

-Lis, chuchota Harry, reniflant un peu, et s’essuyant le visage dans son tee-shirt.

 

Gemma déplia la lettre, un pli sur le front. Harry put voir à l’expression de son visage le moment exact où elle saisit de quoi il s’agissait.

 

-Oh, Harry, murmura-t-elle.

 

Harry baissa la tête, ferma les yeux, se recroquevilla contre Gemma, parce que là tout de suite, il avait besoin de se conduire comme un petit garçon qui se reposait sur sa grande soeur, et il lui raconta tout.

 

*

 

Gemma convainquit Harry d’en parler à leur mère. A la fin de son récit, sa soeur avait les yeux plissés de colère et la mâchoire contractée, comme si elle s’apprêtait à aller régler son compte elle-même aux personnes qui avaient mis son frère dans cette situation, mais elle admit qu’elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir non plus. Harry avait marmonné que Louis ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courant, mais Gemma avait répliqué que si Louis avait un problème avec le fait que Harry parle de leur relation à sa _mère_ , il ferait mieux de le quitter tout de suite.

 

Harry avait immédiatement senti une partie du poids s’enlever de ces épaules quand il avait montré la lettre à Gemma, et il se sentit encore plus soulagé une fois qu’il eut avoué à sa mère ce qui le troublait depuis des mois - même s’il s’était remis à pleurer. Il aurait dû se tourner vers elle depuis longtemps. Il aurait dû se reposer sur sa famille. Il avait été idiot de penser que c’était mieux de faire face seul à la situation. Il avait fait preuve d’une fierté mal placée.

 

Anne ne parut pas surprise d’apprendre que son fils avait une relation secrète avec le prince d’Angleterre.

 

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, Harry, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil lorsque Harry lui demanda pourquoi elle semblait aussi stoïque. Je savais que tu en pinçais pour Louis quand tu étais plus jeune.

 

D’accord, Harry n’avait peut-être pas été très discret en fixant Louis avec des étoiles dans les yeux lorsqu’il avait seize ans.

 

-Et j’ai toujours cru que Louis n’était pas intéressé, mais j’ai compris qu’il avait dû passer de l’autre côté de la barrière quand mon fils a commencé à disparaître des journées et des nuits entières à la minute où il a mis les pieds à Monaco… Je savais que tu fréquentais quelqu’un, et… ce n’est pas n’importe quel garçon qui peut se payer une chambre à l’Hermitage, n’est-ce pas ?

 

Harry sentit ses joues se colorer, et Gemma, qui était dans le bureau d’Anne avec eux, laissa échapper un ricanement. Harry lui donna un coup de coude.

 

-Puis tu as brusquement décidé de déménager à Londres, poursuivit sa mère. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas deviner, Harry.  

 

-J’admets que Londres, c’était un gros indice, marmonna le prince.

 

-Maintenant, à propos de cette histoire de chantage…

 

La gorge de Harry se noua de nouveau, mais il se redressa sur sa chaise. Sa mère devait avoir une solution. Sa mère avait toujours une solution.

 

-Tu as dit que tu as déjà payé deux fois ? demanda doucement Anne.

 

-Oui, murmura Harry. Une fois en août, et une fois en septembre. Et maintenant, ils demandent encore plus d’argent.

 

Anne soupira.

 

-Pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé plus tôt ?

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Parce que je suis complètement stupide ? fit-il d’une petite voix.

 

Anne secoua la tête.

 

-Tu n’es pas stupide. Tu as juste eu peur, mon chéri.

 

-Ce qui l’a fait agir stupidement, glissa Gemma.

 

Anne se tourna vers elle, arquant un sourire :

 

-Gemma, mon cœur, est-ce que je dois te rappeler que quand tu as eu ton premier petit ami, il ne savait pas que tu étais une princesse, et que tu as tellement paniqué que tu as prétendu que tu travaillais comme caissière à la billetterie du palais ?

 

Harry laissa échapper un rire. Gemma fit la moue.

 

-Je proteste, marmonna-t-elle. Ce n’est pas la même chose. J’avais dix-sept ans, pas vingt-et-un. Et je n’ai pas dépensé d’argent, moi, au moins !

 

Mais elle serra gentiment le bras de Harry avant qu’il ne puisse se sentir encore plus coupable.

 

-Je plaisante, Harry. Je sais que ça a dû être très difficile à gérer.

 

Harry lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

 

-Je me fiche de cet argent, déclara Anne, et son ton était orageux. Ce qui m’importe, c’est que des sales rats se soient permis de menacer mon bébé et de lui empoisonner l’existence. Ah, j’ai presque envie de rétablir la peine de mort, juste pour eux…

 

En voyant le regard que lui lançaient ses deux enfants, la princesse de Monaco leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-C’est la mère qui parle, pas la souveraine.

 

Anne but une gorgée de la tasse de café qu’elle s’était fait apporter avant de s’enfermer avec Harry et Gemma dans le bureau.

 

-Donc, le prince Louis ne sait pas ?

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-J’avais prévu de lui dire, la dernière fois, expliqua-t-il. Je ne voulais pas payer encore. Je savais que je devais mettre un terme à cette histoire. Mais après, il y a eu le psychopathe à Oxford, et…

 

-Et quoi ?

 

-Il a déjà tellement à porter sur ses épaules, Maman, chuchota Harry, baissant la tête. Je pense… Je pense qu’il… pèterait un câble, si je lui disais qu’on a cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de nous. Louis, il… Il ne veut vraiment pas que sa sexualité soit révélée au grand public. _Vraiment pas._ Il croit que ça ferait encore plus de lui une cible… Que ça pourrait ruiner ses chances d’accéder au trône. D’être un roi respecté. Je ne sais pas exactement, mais…

 

-Mais, Harry, ça le concerne directement, et ce n’est pas un détail, même si je sais que tu essayes de le voir comme ça, objecta Anne, l’air inquiète. Il devrait être au courant, surtout si c’est un sujet qui le préoccupe autant. La reine devrait être au courant. Les _services secrets_ devraient être au courant. 

 

-Non, non, Maman, je ne peux pas lui dire, il- ça gâcherait tout.

 

-Je croyais que c’était plutôt sérieux entre vous ?

 

-Oui, mais ça n’a rien à voir. Je veux juste le protéger. C’est ma faute, si on a été surpris. C’est entièrement ma faute, et c’est à moi de réparer mon erreur.

 

-Je ne suis pas d’accord, fit Gemma en secouant la tête. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu endosserais toute la responsabilité. Tu as accouru pour le soutenir dans un moment difficile, et tu ne pouvais pas savoir que cette connasse- _désolée Maman_ \- vous observait. Ce n’est juste pas de chance. Tu dis que Louis t’aime, alors pourquoi est-ce qu’il te reprocherait un truc pareil ?

 

Harry sentit un goût un peu amer lui emplir la bouche lorsqu’il se souvint brusquement de la fois où Louis lui avait hurlé dessus à cause de l’article qui avait paru sur eux, lorsqu’il avait sous-entendu que Harry renseignait lui-même les médias sur leur relation, pour le forcer à admettre son homosexualité. Mais Louis s’était excusé abondamment, et cela faisait longtemps que cet incident s’était produit, maintenant.

 

-Je sais qu’il m’aime, il ne veut juste pas sortir du placard.

 

-Eh bien, s’il tient réellement à toi, fit Anne, cette histoire pourrait lui faire envisager de rendre votre relation moins cachée…

 

-Maman ! Tu m’écoutes ? gémit Harry, se frottant le front. Il ne veut pas ! Et je n’ai pas l’intention de lui mettre la pression avec ça. Le but, c’est juste d’enterrer ce chantage sans qu’il n’y ait aucune conséquence.

 

Gemma et Anne échangèrent un regard.

 

-D’accord, d’accord, fit sa mère sur un ton apaisant. Je comprends. Mais… Tu ne crois pas qu’il y a un risque que Louis soit encore plus en colère s’il découvre que tu lui as caché quelque chose d’aussi énorme pendant des mois ?

 

-Pas si tout est réglé avant, fit fermement Harry. Je pourrai lui dire après, quand le danger sera écarté. Il ne le prendra peut-être pas très bien, mais il n’aura plus de raisons de s’inquiéter. Ça sera différent, quand ça sera terminé.

 

-Je suppose que c’est à toi de voir, Harry, dit Anne. C’est ton couple, après tout.

 

Harry ravala les pleurs qui remontaient dans sa poitrine. Il y eut un silence, puis il leva un regard plein d’espoir vers sa mère :

 

-Alors, est-ce que tu crois que tu peux m’aider ?

 

Il ne voulait pas sonner aussi désespéré, mais il l’était quelque peu.

 

-Bien sûr, mon chéri, fit simplement Anne, en reposant sa tasse de café. Qu’est-ce que tu crois, que la couronne de Monaco n’est pas préparée à faire face à n’importe quelle situation de crise ? C’est mal nous connaître.

 

*

 

Anne décida de s’en remettre à Dave plutôt que de convoquer le chef des carabiniers, parce qu’il représentait un pilier de leur sécurité plus informelle que le corps militaire, et que l’affaire devait définitivement rester informelle. C’était elle qui avait eu l’idée de diversifier leur sécurité pour dépoussiérer un peu leurs vieilles traditions, il y avait une douzaine d’années de cela, et d’engager Dave, un franco-américain qui avait certes servi dans l’armée, mais qui avait également une solide formation en management et en criminalité, qui avait apporté de nouvelles méthodes au palais de Monaco. Il s’était rendu si indispensable que la mère de Harry l’avait promu et en avait fait une sorte de coordinateur de leurs cent vingt et un carabiniers en uniforme, faisant gronder le chef du corps de l’époque, le lieutenant-colonel Philippe, ainsi que les autres officiers. « Il n’est même pas d’origine monégasque », avaient-ils protesté. « Va-t-on vraiment confier la protection des Grimaldi à un étranger ? » C’était vrai qu’Anne avait pris un petit risque en introduisant Dave dans leur maisonnée, mais cette organisation avait très bien fonctionné, et tout le monde s’était habitué à la présence discrète mais solide de Dave. Harry avait grandi en apprenant à compter sur lui – ce n’était pas par hasard qu’il l’avait envoyé prendre soin de Louis sur le circuit du Grand Prix, tous ces mois auparavant - et il savait pour son homosexualité ; c’était donc naturel qu’Anne le charge de cette mission confidentielle. Même si c’était assez embarrassant pour Harry d’admettre qu’il avait fait absolument n’importe quoi devant un homme qu’il estimait.

 

Mais la première chose que Dave fit, ce fut de lui demander pardon.

 

-Je suis désolé, Votre Altesse. Nous avons échoué à assurer votre protection.

 

Harry lui lança un regard légèrement incrédule.

 

-Mais… Tu n’as pas à t’excuser. Ça n’a rien à voir avec ma sécurité physique, je n’ai pas été blessé… Les dommages sont seulement émotionnels. Ce n’est pas vraiment quelque chose dont toi ou les carabiniers pouviez me préserver.

 

-C’est bien dommage, marmonna Dave. Dans mon esprit, ça fait partie de mes attributions.

 

Harry en fut sincèrement ému.

 

-Mais ce n’est pas vraiment le cas, dit-il doucement. Et en plus, tu n’étais même pas avec moi à Londres dans cet hôpital.

 

-D’ailleurs, à ce propos… intervint Anne.

 

Harry tourna la tête vers elle, devinant ce qu’elle allait dire.

 

-Maman, non. On a déjà parlé de ça, soupira-t-il. Je ne me baladerai pas avec un garde du corps qui m’accompagne partout. C’est inutile – sans vouloir t’offenser, Dave.

 

Anne ne paraissait pas convaincue. Harry savait qu’elle avait été plutôt secouée d’apprendre la tentative d’assassinat de Louis, faisant le parallèle avec ses propres enfants, même si Harry était bien moins important que l’héritier de la couronne d’Angleterre.

 

-De toute façon, je suis très souvent avec Louis, et il a son propre garde du corps, Johnny, fit Harry d’un ton définitif. Il peut bien nous protéger tous les deux.

 

-Sauf quand Son Altesse Royale le prince Louis lui ordonne de ne pas venir avec vous, ou échappe à sa surveillance parce que vous préférez être tranquilles, Votre Altesse, glissa Dave, l’air amusé.

 

Harry fit la moue. C’était vrai que Louis aussi préférait se passer de sécurité, et il avait convaincu Harry que ce n’était pas un problème – Harry n’avait pas été entièrement convaincu, mais c’était surtout qu’il avait du mal à refuser quelque chose à Louis. Il trouvait que cela attirait trop l’attention sur eux, de se balader avec un garde, et que cela troublait l’intimité de leurs moments à deux, et c’était vrai. Bien sûr, depuis l’incident à Oxford, il n’était plus question de se débarrasser de Johnny si souvent.

 

-Comment tu sais ça ? s’étonna-t-il.

 

-Je suis en contact avec Johnny depuis qu’il a accompagné le prince Louis à Monaco la première fois, fit Dave, une ombre de sourire sur le visage. Je devais m’assurer qu’il était digne de confiance, et veillait un minimum sur vous.

 

Harry n’avait même pas pensé que sa propre sécurité ait pu se coordonner avec celle de Louis. Mais maintenant qu’il y réfléchissait, il se rappelait que Dave avait aussi pris quelques mesures quand il était à Paris, se mettant en contact avec le commissariat de son arrondissement. Harry aurait pu mal le prendre, mais il savait qu’il n’était pas question de l’espionner ou d’empiéter sur sa vie privée, et que Dave était dans son camp. Celui-ci prit un air pensif.

 

-C’est un homme très sympathique. Et définitivement compétent. J’ai vu la vidéo des caméras de sécurité du moment où Atkins a tiré sur le prince… Il a réagi au quart de tour, c’était très impressionnant.

 

-Je n’ai pas très envie de penser à ça, dit Harry avec un rire nerveux. Mais je suis ravi que vous vous entendiez.

 

-J’avoue que ça me rassure également, dit Anne. Merci d’avoir pris cette initiative, Dave.

 

Dave se tourna vers la princesse, et inclina la tête.

 

-Votre Altesse Sérénissime, si vous le permettez, j’aimerais prendre avec moi pour régler cette histoire un officier des carabiniers en qui j’ai une confiance particulière, ainsi qu’un membre de la Direction de la sûreté publique avec qui j’ai déjà travaillé.

 

-Bien sûr, prenez qui vous voulez, Dave, déclara Anne. Deux personnes, ça me semble raisonnable. Faites comme bon vous semble, mais n’oubliez pas que tout ça doit rester absolument confidentiel… Les détails de ce chantage ne doivent être révélés à personne, et les photos doivent être détruites.

 

-Evidemment, Votre Altesse. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le problème sera réglé facilement.

 

Dave demanda à Harry s’il s’était débarrassé des lettres de chantage, et Harry n’eut pas le temps de se sentir idiot quand il répondit qu’il n’avait pas pensé à le faire, parce que Dave parut très satisfait. Il récupéra également l’ordinateur de Harry avec lequel il avait fait le virement sur le compte Paypal indiqué dans la deuxième lettre pour la confier à son ami dans la police judiciaire de Monaco. Harry ne savait même pas le nom des Anglais, encore moins leur adresse, juste l’endroit où la femme travaillait, mais Dave lui assura que c’était largement suffisant et que cela serait un jeu d’enfant de tracer le couple d’Anglais grâce à l’hôpital, aux courriers et à son activité bancaire. Harry lui expliqua qu’il avait laissé la deuxième lettre à Londres, et Dave lui dit qu’il passerait la prendre avant d’aller rendre une petite visite à l’infirmière et son mari.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire, exactement ? demanda Harry, un peu inquiet devant la détermination froide du garde.

 

Dave laissa échapper un rire, lisant probablement les craintes de Harry sur son visage.

 

-Je ne vais pas les tuer, si c’est ça qui vous préoccupe, Votre Altesse, assura-t-il, mais il y avait un éclat de violence dans ses yeux.

 

Harry le fixa une minute, encore plus inquiet qu’avant.

 

-Je vais juste leur montrer que nous aussi, nous pouvons faire des menaces, ajouta Dave, avec un clin d’œil effrayant.

 

Harry et Dave prirent un avion pour Londres ensemble tôt le lendemain matin. Louis était rentré de Los Angeles la veille, mais il était probablement toujours en train de dormir, ayant confié à Harry qu’il avait toujours eu du mal avec le décalage horaire. Dave l’accompagna à son appartement pour prendre les lettres, lui promettant que dans quelques jours, le chantage ne serait plus qu’un mauvais souvenir.

 

-Demain, c’est la date limite pour payer, dit Harry, et il sentit une vague d’angoisse le saisir.

 

Dave posa une main sur son bras.

 

-Je sais. Mais quoi qu’il arrive, même si vous paniquez, ne payez pas, Harry.

 

-Dave, il ne faut vraiment pas que… que ces gens révèlent ce qu’ils sachent, souffla Harry.

 

-Ça n’arrivera pas, fit fermement Dave.

 

Harry acquiesça. Il devait lui faire confiance. Il espérait seulement qu’il avait enfin fait le bon choix.

 

*

 

Louis le prit dans ses bras, sa main se glissant dans son dos, sous son tee-shirt, et son odeur familière l’enveloppa.

 

-Tu m’as manqué, murmura-t-il.

 

Son sourire remontait jusqu’au coin de ses yeux, et il semblait reposé, magnifique et rayonnant, sa peau naturellement caramel ayant absorbé le soleil de Californie.

 

-Ça ne fait que cinq jours qu’on ne s’est pas vu, répondit Harry, mais son cœur ronronnait d’avoir toute l’attention de Louis.

 

-Et ? Tu m’as manqué quand même, dit Louis en resserrant ses mains autour de sa taille. Est-ce que ça veut dire que moi je ne t’ai pas manqué ?  

 

-Bien sûr que tu m’as manqué, soupira dramatiquement Harry. Tu sais que j’ai pensé à toi tout le temps.

 

Le pire, c’était que c’était vrai.

 

-D’ailleurs, ajouta Harry. J’ai tellement pensé à toi que je t’ai ramené quelque chose.

 

Il avait failli oublier le cadeau qu’il avait prévu d’offrir à Louis tant son esprit était préoccupé par le chantage, et par ce que Dave allait pouvoir faire. Il ne s’en était rappelé que lorsque le joaillier avait laissé un message sur son téléphone, disant que ce que le prince avait demandé était prêt. Harry savait qu’il n’y avait pas d’occasion particulière, et qu’il aurait pu attendre l’anniversaire de Louis, ou Noël, mais depuis que Louis lui avait offert le collier avec la dent de requin, il avait eu envie de lui donner quelque chose en retour, et il était trop impatient pour attendre.

 

Harry alla chercher la boîte dans la chambre pendant que Louis s’installait sur la terrasse.

 

-Bientôt, il fera vraiment trop froid pour rester dehors, fit remarquer Louis lorsque Harry le rejoignit, frissonnant légèrement.

 

C’était frappant de se dire que Louis et lui avaient commencé à se fréquenter au début de l’été, et qu’ils étaient toujours ensemble alors que les journées se faisaient plus courtes et plus froides, l’automne déjà bien entamé. Harry se sentit sourire malgré lui en y pensant. Il attrapa le plaid immense qui était abandonné sur l’un des sièges sur la terrasse, et le tendit à Louis tout en s’installant à côté de lui. Le prince d’Angleterre lui lança un regard reconnaissant, s’emmitouflant dans le tissu moelleux. Harry lui posa la boîte sur les genoux.

 

-Je sais que tu ne portes pas vraiment de bijoux, dit-il à mi-voix lorsque Louis sortit le bracelet avec délicatesse. A part parfois ta chevalière de famille. Donc je voulais quelque chose de discret, je me suis dit que tu pourrais le mettre du côté de ta montre…

 

Harry pointa les trois petits diamants incrustés dans l’élégante bande d’acier et d’argent.

 

-Les diamants, ils… Ils viennent d’un diadème que ma grand-mère a beaucoup porté pendant sa vie, c’était un cadeau de mariage de la part de mon grand-père. Il est formé de vagues, donc il rappelle la mer…

 

Harry eut un petit rire, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

 

-Ma grand-mère me l’a légué en disant que je pourrais moi aussi l’offrir à ma future épouse, qu’elle le porterait pour notre mariage, mais maintenant, bien sûr, le plan a quelque peu changé. Alors, je… Je l’ai recyclé. Il reste des diamants sur le diadème, bien sûr, et je ferai remplacer ceux que j’ai pris. Je ne l’ai pas trop abîmé.

 

Louis resta silencieux, admirant le bracelet avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés. Puis un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il dit :

 

-Un cadeau de mariage, hein ?

 

Harry rougit jusqu’à la pointe de ses cheveux.

 

-Hum… C’est… Je ne voulais pas dire…

 

Louis entrelaça leurs doigts.

 

-Je l’adore, Harry. Mais est-ce que tu es sûr que tu veux me donner des bijoux de famille ?

 

Harry faillit faire une plaisanterie sur la double signification en français de l’expression « bijoux de famille », en disant _je t’ai déjà largement donné mes bijoux de famille_ , mais à la place, il hocha gravement la tête.

 

-Je t’aurais carrément donné le diadème, mais j’avais le sentiment que tu n’en ferais pas grand-chose, marmonna-t-il.

 

-Eh bien, j’aurais pu le porter juste pour toi, dans un cadre… intime, fit Louis avec un clin d’oeil.

 

Harry le fixa un instant.

 

-Finalement, le bracelet n’était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça.

 

Louis eut un rire, puis il ouvrit le bracelet pour le glisser autour de son poignet. Harry avala sa salive.

 

-Merci beaucoup, murmura Louis. Mais je trouve que ça a trop de valeur.

 

-Dit le type qui m’a acheté un collier Givenchy.

 

-Mais ce n’est pas la même chose ! C’est une valeur matérielle, pas sentimentale comme tes diamants…

 

-Ton collier a une énorme valeur sentimentale pour moi, répondit Harry.

 

Il posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Louis.

 

-Comme ça, tu auras quelque chose avec toi qui te fera penser à moi, toi aussi, chuchota-t-il.

 

Le bras de Louis vint entourer ses épaules, et il ajusta le plaid pour qu’il les enveloppe tous les deux.

 

-Je n’ai pas besoin d’un objet pour penser à toi chaque jour et chaque heure.

 

*

 

Harry ne paya pas les vingt mille livres, et il resta suspendu à son téléphone tout le jour suivant, s’attendant plus ou moins à voir des gros titres apparaître pour révéler sa relation avec Louis, photos à l’appui.

 

Quand il alla se coucher vers une heure du matin avec Louis, il n’y avait toujours rien de compromettant sur internet. Harry ne dormit pas très bien, parce qu’il se disait que quelque chose pouvait arriver pendant la nuit, mais lorsqu’il se leva le lendemain matin et que rien n’avait changé, il se remit à respirer de façon plus légère.

 

*

 

Le jour d’après, Dave sonna à la porte de Harry, en déclarant que « tout était réglé ».

 

Harry eut du mal à y croire.

 

-Tu es sûr ?

 

-Oui, Votre Altesse.

 

Dave eut un ricanement.

 

-Ils n’étaient visiblement pas préparés à ce que vous contre-attaquiez de cette façon. Ils n’ont pas tellement opposé de résistance.

 

-Tu penses que tu as détruit toutes les sauvegardes des photos ?

 

Dave acquiesça, l’air confiant.

 

-C’étaient des amateurs. J’ai récupéré tous les disques durs présents chez eux, et ça m’étonnerait fort qu’ils aient stocké les fichiers ailleurs. Je leur ai demandé, et ils ont dit que j’avais tout pris, et honnêtement, ils avaient l’air bien trop terrifiés pour mentir.

 

Un soulagement indescriptible envahit Harry. C’était _réglé_. Il était libre.

 

-Merci beaucoup, Dave, exhala-t-il. Je suis… Merci.

 

Les poings de Dave se serrèrent.

 

-Je sais que c’est impossible sans révéler les détails de l’affaire, mais j’aimerais qu’ils puissent être traduits en justice, Votre Altesse. C’est insupportable de se dire qu’on a pu vous menacer comme ça impunément.

 

Harry haussa les épaules. C’était vrai que cela le troublait de penser que l’infirmière et son mari allaient poursuivre leurs emplois et leurs vies comme de rien n’était. Mais tant que son secret était sauvegardé, il n’était pas trop contrarié par le manque de conséquences pour eux. A vrai dire, il se disait même c’était bien fait pour lui.

 

Dave eut un rictus.

 

-Enfin, impunément. Pas tout à fait impunément.

 

Harry n’osa pas lui demander des détails sur cette déclaration énigmatique.

 

-Une dernière chose, dit Dave. Ils ont dit qu’ils vous avaient envoyé une dernière lettre hier, en voyant que votre paiement tardait à venir… Ce n’était pas possible de l’intercepter, mais ne vous en préoccupez pas, et détruisez-la dès qu'elle arrive.

 

Il dut voir l’air anxieux qui se peignit de nouveau sur le visage de Harry, parce que ses traits s’adoucirent.

 

-Ce n’est rien. Ne l’ouvrez même pas. C’est fini, Harry.

 

Harry hocha la tête.

 

-C’est fini.

 

Maintenant, il n’avait plus qu’à le dire à Louis. Bizarrement, cette perspective le réjouissait toujours aussi peu qu’avant.

 

*

 

La dernière lettre n’arriva pas le lendemain, et le jour d’après, Harry l’avait quelque peu oubliée. En tout cas, il n’y pensait plus lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il avait oublié de prendre le courrier, à vingt-deux heures, installé sur son lit en train de terminer un devoir pour l’université, un peu dans l’urgence. Il grogna en se rappelant qu’il attendait une lettre de son assurance, attirant l’attention de Louis à côté de lui.

 

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Harry ?

 

-Rien, j’ai juste zappé le courrier, soupira Harry en se frottant le front. Et j’attendais un document de l’assurance, quelque chose que je dois signer, tu sais, pour la peinture de ma Mercedes.

 

Quelqu’un au palais avait trouvé le moyen d’égratigner la carrosserie de sa Mercedes bien-aimée _à l’intérieur_ du garage. Harry ne s’en était rendu compte qu’en voulant la sortir pour faire un tour juste avant de quitter Monaco.

 

Louis posa sa main sur son genou et serra brièvement.

 

-C’est bon, je peux descendre le chercher.

 

-Vraiment ? dit Harry, reconnaissant.

 

-Aucun problème, je reviens, fit Louis avec un sourire. Continue ton projet pour les cours.

 

-Merci, Lou, souffla Harry, avant de reposer les yeux sur son écran d’ordinateur.

 

Il entendit vaguement Louis quitter l’appartement, mais ensuite, il arrêta de faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, concentré, absorbé par son travail.

 

Il sursauta lorsqu’il entendit Louis prononcer son nom, brisant le silence qui l’entourait. Il releva brusquement les yeux pour le trouver sur le seuil de la chambre. Il ne s’était même pas rendu compte que son petit ami était remonté.

 

-Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? lança Louis.

 

Harry eut besoin de quelques instants pour s’extraire de ce qu’il était en train de faire, fronçant les sourcils.

 

-Quoi ? Désolé, je n’ai pas écouté-

 

-Cette lettre, Harry. Je- je cherchais juste le courrier de ton assurance dans la pile pour te le ramener dans la chambre, et je suis tombé sur- sur ça !

 

Il y avait une pointe d’hystérie dans la voix de Louis. Harry réalisa finalement qu’il lui montrait une feuille de papier, serrée entre ses doigts crispés, l’agitant dans les airs. Et il comprit rapidement ce que c’était.

 

Harry sentit tout le sang quitter son visage.

 

-Attends, Louis, je vais t’expliquer…

 

Les yeux de Louis s’étaient de nouveau rivés au papier qu’il tenait, comme s’il cherchait à décider si c’était une plaisanterie ou s’il devait le prendre au sérieux, avant de trancher.

 

-Pourquoi il y a une lettre de menace avec une photo de nous dans ton courrier ? Depuis combien ça dure ?

 

Harry se leva du lit, manquant de faire tomber son ordinateur au passage – ces ordinateurs étaient toujours mal placés, décidément. Mon dieu, c’était le pire cas de figure, que Louis le découvre de cette manière. Harry avait trop tardé à lui avouer. Il avait été lâche, et voilà quel était le résultat.

 

-J’allais te le dire, balbutia-t-il. Je te le promets, Louis, j’allais te le dire. Aujourd’hui, même. Cette semaine, en tout cas. Je voulais juste… Je voulais attendre que ça soit… réglé…

 

Le regard de Louis était à la fois paniqué et glacial.

 

-Attendre que _quoi_ soit réglé ?

 

-Euh, le- attends, juste… Viens t’asseoir, je…

 

Harry avait l’impression d’essayer de gagner du temps. Il attrapa le bras de Louis et le manoeuvra pour qu’il vienne s’asseoir sur le lit avec lui. Louis se laissa faire, mais son corps était rigide, et sa mâchoire contractée. Il semblait figé, fixant Harry, qui ne pouvait plus vraiment échapper au moment de vérité.

 

Pour la quatrième fois en quelques jours, il raconta donc le chantage de l’infirmière et son époux, mais il le fit avec dix fois plus d’appréhension qu’avec Gemma, sa mère, et Dave.

 

Il n’arrivait pas à faire disparaître l’écho du frisson qui avait saisi son corps et qui avait fait naître un sillon de sueur glacée dans son dos.

 

*

 

Louis resta étonnamment calme.

 

A vrai dire, son calme effrayait encore plus Harry qu’une explosion de colère, parce qu’il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il signifiait.

 

Louis resta silencieux si longtemps que Harry souffla, hésitant :

 

-Louis ? Dis quelque chose ?

 

Ils ne se touchaient pas, et Louis leva finalement une main pour se frotter le visage.

 

-Pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé ?

 

Son ton était tranchant.

 

-Je…

 

-Deux mois, Harry. Deux mois que tu me caches cette histoire. Ça aurait pu mal tourner à tout moment, et je n’aurais même pas pu me préparer au désastre, j’aurais été complètement impuissant !

 

-Ça n’allait pas mal tourner, insista Harry. Tant que je payais ce qu’ils voulaient, il n’y avait pas vraiment de risque…

 

Louis eut un petit rire agacé.

 

-Déjà, tu sais très bien que c’est faux, même si j’imagine que ça te rassurait de croire le contraire, énonça-t-il. Et ensuite… C’est complètement ridicule ? Tu as préféré payer des sommes énormes tout seul dans ton coin, plutôt qu’on essaye de se sortir de cette situation ensemble ! 

 

-Je sais, mais… Je savais que c’était ma faute, et je ne voulais pas te rajouter ce poids sur les épaules, gémit Harry. Je voulais t’en parler il y a une éternité, j’allais tout t’avouer en septembre, mais après, tu as échappé à une tentative de meurtre, et ta mère est toujours malade, et… Je ne pouvais pas. Il fallait que je me débrouille.

 

Louis laissa échapper un soupir.

 

-J’essaye vraiment de comprendre ton raisonnement, mais c’est difficile.

 

Harry avala autour de la boule douloureuse qui s’était formée dans sa gorge.

 

-Mais, Louis, c’est… C’est fini, maintenant. Je te le jure. Tout est détruit, rien ne va filtrer. Je comprends que tu sois énervé, mais je voulais juste… redire ça.

 

Louis avait une sorte de grimace sur le visage, et Harry interpréta cela comme l’expression d’un doute concernant l’issue du chantage. Au fond, c’était normal qu’il ait peur.

 

-C’est certain que c’est réglé, Louis, dit Harry, se voulant rassurant, tendant sa main pour toucher celle de son petit ami. Tu peux toujours en parler à ta mère, ou qui tu veux qui pourrait intervenir, mais je ne pense pas que ça sera nécessaire... Dave avait l’air sûr. On est l’abri.

 

Louis secoua la tête, les lèvres pincées, dégageant sa main.

 

-Ce n’est même pas ça qui me- Bien sûr, je suis inquiet, ça m’effraye, que quelqu’un nous ait découverts, mais…

 

Il se leva brusquement, et il avait une expression peinée et troublée sur le visage, qui fit se tordre les entrailles de Harry. Harry avait envie de l’attraper et de le tirer pour le prendre contre lui. Mais Louis n’était visiblement pas d’humeur.

 

-C’est surtout le fait que tu ne me l’aies pas dit, qui me dérange, fit Louis à mi-voix.

 

-Je viens de t’expliquer, je ne voulais pas t’embêter…

 

-Je suis supposé pouvoir te faire confiance. On ne peut pas fonctionner en tant que couple si tu gardes pour toi des choses aussi importantes, qui nous concernent tous les deux.

 

-Ah, parce que soudainement tu es un expert en relations amoureuses ?  marmonna Harry.

 

Une lueur dangereuse vacilla dans les yeux de Louis.

 

-J’ai été avec Eleanor pendant des années.

 

-Et la moitié du temps tu essayais juste de te convaincre que tu n’étais pas gay, riposta Harry.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu cherches à prouver là, exactement ? répliqua Louis d’un ton dur.

 

Harry se dégonfla immédiatement. C’était lui qui était en tort. C’était absurde d’attaquer Louis.

 

-Rien. Je ne sais pas. Bien sûr que tu sais comment un couple fonctionne, je… Je déraille. Ecoute, je- je sais que je n’ai pas agi de façon idéale, d’accord ? Et c’est normal que tu m’en veuilles, mais… Je croyais vraiment que je prenais la meilleure décision, sur le moment. Pour toi. Vu les circonstances.

 

La voix de Harry se brisa sur la fin de sa phrase.

 

-Mais l’incident d’Oxford remonte à plusieurs semaines, maintenant, dit Louis. Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas parlé du chantage avant d’en informer ta famille ? Après Los Angeles ? Je pensais qu’on avait franchi un cap, là-bas…

 

-Justement, chuchota Harry, repensant au moment où Louis lui avait dit qu’il était amoureux de lui.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? dit Louis en fronçant les sourcils.

 

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de Harry, mais il les ravala. Il pouvait peut-être se permettre de réagir comme un enfant face à sa mère ou sa sœur, mais pas face à son petit ami, le futur roi d’Angleterre.

 

-Harry…

 

-J’avais peur, OK ? s’écria-t-il, la voix enrouée. J’avais peur ! J’avais peur que tu te mettes en colère, que tu me reproches de ne pas avoir fait attention, que tu dises que c’était moi qui… que j’avais fait exprès de mettre en danger notre secret ! 

 

Harry appuya son front sur ses mains, regardant vers le sol, toujours assis sur le lit.

-J’avais peur que tu deviennes encore plus obsédé par l’idée de se cacher, murmura-t-il. J’avais peur que tu me- que tu ne veuilles plus qu’on soit ensemble. Que tu décides que c’était trop risqué et que ça te causait trop de problèmes…

 

Harry leva les yeux vers Louis, et il pouvait sentir sa lèvre trembler, malgré ses efforts pour se contrôler.

 

-S’il te plaît, Louis. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas ça. J’ai tout fait pour enterrer ces photos. Et je suis tellement désolé de ne pas te l’avoir dit. Je regrette, je- je n’aurais pas dû faire ça.

 

-Harry, calme-toi, exhala Louis, en faisant un pas vers le lit.

 

-Ne- ne sois pas fâché contre moi, chuchota Harry. S’il te plaît.

 

C’était terriblement puéril, mais Louis sembla en être bouleversé. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de Harry, et cette fois, son bras vint entourer ses épaules. Harry se détendit un peu à ce contact, essayant de se dire que c’était bon signe, et que si Louis avait dans l’idée de lui hurler dessus et de le quitter dans la minute, il ne lui caresserait sans doute pas le cou avec son pouce comme cela.

 

-Je ne suis pas vraiment en colère, dit finalement le prince de Galles, alors qu’il avait l’air en colère, ou du moins frustré. Je suis juste… triste, je suppose.

 

-Pourquoi ? fit Harry d’une voix un peu rauque. Parce que je t’assure qu’il n’y a pas lieu de s’alarmer, tout va bien…

 

-Je viens de te dire que ce n’était pas la question ! lança Louis. Je suis simplement en train de penser que tu as dû traverser cette histoire tout seul, pendant des semaines, et… C’est pour ça que tu étais si stressé ces derniers temps, alors ?

 

Harry hocha la tête, l’air contrit, parce que Louis allait se rendre compte qu’il lui avait menti à plusieurs occasions.

 

-J’étais aussi préoccupé par l’université, mais… oui. Fin septembre, quand tu m’as demandé ce qui n’allait pas… C’était ça.

 

Un pli se forma sur le front de Louis.

 

\- Ça me tue de me dire que tu as vécu si longtemps dans cette angoisse sans en parler à personne.

 

-Ce n’était pas si terrible.

 

Louis paraissait peu convaincu.

 

-Et je vais bien, maintenant, ajouta Harry.

 

A vrai dire, il n’irait réellement bien que lorsqu’il serait sûr que Louis lui avait pardonné, ce qui allait probablement prendre un peu de temps.

 

-Combien d’argent tu as dépensé en tout pour acheter le silence de ces gens ? demanda soudainement Louis. Oh, mon dieu, c’est pour ça que tu as dû emprunter de l’argent à Liam ?

 

-Oui, mais c’est bon, ma mère m’a fait un versement…

 

-Je te rembourserai la moitié de ce que tu as donné à ces connards, d’accord ? fit Louis, et son ton était trop ferme pour que cela soit une vraie question.

 

Harry protesta quand même.

 

-Louis, tu n’es pas obligé, ce n’est pas important…

 

-Si tu continues d’utiliser les mots « pas important » pour parler de cette histoire, je vais vraiment finir par m’énerver.

 

Harry baissa la tête, se mordant la lèvre, se demandant ce qu’il pouvait bien dire pour apaiser Louis.

 

Louis se leva de nouveau, et cette fois, il se dirigea vers la porte.

 

-Je vais partir, j’ai besoin de m’éclaircir l’esprit, marmonna-t-il en croisant le regard de Harry. Seul.

 

Le cœur de Harry sombra dans sa poitrine.

 

-Tu rentres à Kensington ?

 

-Probablement.

 

-Est-ce que tu vas revenir plus tard ?

 

-Je ne pense pas, fit Louis. Mais je te parle bientôt.

 

-Demain ?

 

Même Harry pouvait entendre à quel point son ton sonnait misérable. Louis hocha rapidement la tête, et Harry le suivit jusque dans l’entrée de l’appartement, le regardant prendre sa veste et l’enfiler.

 

-Louis, je suis vraiment désolé, fit encore une fois Harry, d’une voix rauque.

 

-Je sais, dit doucement Louis.

 

-Tu vas voir, bientôt, cette histoire ne sera plus qu’un mauvais souvenir.

 

-Je fais confiance à ta mère et à Dave.

 

-Mais tu m’en veux, constata Harry.

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Oui, un peu. Mais ça va passer. Il faut juste que je prenne un peu de recul.

 

-OK, fit Harry d’une petite voix.

 

Louis effleura la joue de Harry avec sa main, mais ne l’embrassa pas.

 

Harry resta planté debout à l’intérieur de l’appartement devant la porte d’entrée pendant un long moment après qu’elle se fut refermée sur Louis, la gorge si serrée et la poitrine si contractée qu’il en respirait difficilement.

 

Puis il alla chercher la dernière lettre du chantage pour la brûler.

 

*

 

Une tension subsista entre eux pendant quelques jours, mais en définitive, ce ne fut pas aussi difficile à surmonter que ce que Harry avait imaginé. Louis appela Harry dès le lendemain pour qu’ils se voient dans un restaurant, et il ne semblait plus aussi contrarié que la veille. Ils reparlèrent plus calmement du chantage, une fois de retour à l’appartement de Harry, et Louis se montra plus compréhensif, et Harry moins offensif, et ils retrouvèrent un équilibre, qui paraissait fragile mais tangible. Louis décida de ne rien dire à sa famille, d’abord parce qu’il n’avait toujours pas parlé de son homosexualité à sa mère, et ensuite parce qu’il semblait que Dave avait eu raison, et qu’il avait réussi à enterrer l’affaire pour de bon, si l’on en croyait le fait que cela faisait plusieurs jours et qu’il n’y avait toujours rien ni sur internet ni dans la presse.

 

-Est-ce que tout va bien entre nous ? avait demandé Harry une semaine après ses aveux.

 

Louis avait souri, mais cela n’atteignait pas vraiment ses yeux.

 

-Oui, bien sûr.

 

Tout allait bien entre eux, excepté que Louis se montrait distant. Harry dut finir par l’admettre, bien qu’il aurait aimé se persuader que rien n’avait changé. C’était discret, mais Harry sentait un fossé invisible se creuser entre eux, et s’agrandir sans qu’il ne parvienne à l’arrêter ni à localiser la source du problème. Mais il essayait de ne pas trop s’en faire. Ils étaient passés à deux doigts de voir leur relation étalée dans les journaux ; c’était logique que Louis se montre plus prudent, plus réticent à l’idée de passer du temps avec Harry. Peut-être même qu’il se torturait de nouveau avec des interrogations sur sa sexualité. Alors Harry ne le poussait pas.

 

Louis portait le bracelet qu’il lui avait offert tous les jours. Harry pouvait le deviner sous la manche de ses chemises, sur les photos qui étaient prises aux événements officiels auxquels Louis participait en tant que prince, et cela lui faisait toujours monter le rose aux joues. Parce que même s’il était le seul à le savoir, ce bracelet signifiait en public que Louis lui appartenait. Quand ils faisaient l’amour, c’était toujours passionné, et Louis laissa même Harry effleurer son entrée avec ses doigts à quelques reprises, et même le pénétrer avec, une fois, la respiration rauque et ses yeux bleus chargés de désir. Harry supposait donc que leur relation ne s’était pas tant dégradée que cela.

 

Il fut tout de même surpris lorsque Louis l’invita à venir à un dîner de gala qu’il organisait au château de Windsor – avec la permission de la reine – en faveur de la recherche pour lutter contre le cancer, et, plus discrètement, contre la sclérose en plaques, lui expliquant que c’était important pour lui, qu’il y aurait beaucoup de célébrités, et que Harry avait de l’influence quand on en venait à la jet-set. Lorsque Harry lui demanda s’il voulait vraiment que les médias réalisent qu’il était à Londres, Louis haussa les épaules et il dit qu’il invitait Cara, qui se trouvait à Londres pour rendre visite à sa famille, et que Harry n’aurait qu’à prétendre qu’il était venu avec elle. Alors Harry se rendit à Windsor pour la réception, évidemment, et passa comme prévu la majorité de la soirée avec Cara, saluant aussi des personnalités comme Kate Moss, Helena Bonham Carter, ou Cate Blanchett, et échangeant quelques regards avec Louis, sans oser cependant aller lui parler sans signal de sa part, et encore moins s’installer près de lui pour le repas. Ce n’était pas la même atmosphère que lors du gala de la Croix-Rouge à Monaco. C’était plus important et plus prestigieux, mais c’était aussi que Harry se sentait plus impressionné et plus craintif : il savait qu’il n’avait plus droit au moindre faux pas. A la fois aux yeux du monde, et aux yeux de Louis. Au moment du gala pour la Croix-Rouge, il avait encore l’impression qu’ils étaient intouchables. Ce n’était plus exactement le cas.

 

Il resta loin de Louis pendant toute la soirée.

 

Après le dîner, tard le soir, Harry fit mine de se retirer avec Cara dans une chambre d’invités, non loin de la salle à manger, dans les appartements semi-privés de Windsor, où quelques autres personnes passeraient la nuit, mais il attendait simplement de voir si Louis lui demanderait de le rejoindre, affalé dans un fauteuil avec son téléphone tandis que Cara somnolait sur le lit. Il avait l’impression d’avoir déjà vécu cette attente des dizaines de fois, que c’était un écho venu d’un passé qui s’étendait sur plusieurs siècles, et il se demanda combien de fois il allait encore la vivre. Sa mélancolie se dissipa cependant en un instant lorsqu’il reçut finalement un message de Louis et qu’il se glissa dans les couloirs chargés de dorures, qui se transformaient en gargouilles dans l’obscurité, jusqu’aux appartements privés de la famille royale. Louis paraissait agité, et cela ne pouvait pas être le fait de l’unique verre de vin qu’il s’était autorisé à boire pendant le dîner. Harry voulut lui demander s’il allait bien, mais Louis l’embrassa fiévreusement avant qu’il n’ait pu articuler un mot, et Harry était trop faible pour ne pas se perdre dans le baiser, et ne pas se laisser déshabiller. Puis la bouche brûlante de Louis descendit entre ses jambes, et Harry oublia complètement l’impression étrange qui l’avait saisi lorsqu’il avait vu son petit ami.

 

Harry se réveilla très tôt le lendemain matin, et il était seul. Il cligna des yeux, se redressant dans le grand lit, les draps enroulés autour de son corps nu. La pièce était froide en ce jour de novembre, la taille du château le rendant parfois difficile à chauffer, surtout que même si elle restait régulièrement à Windsor, la reine Johannah insistait pour faire des économies et ne pas mettre le chauffage à fond.

 

La chambre était vide. Louis semblait être sorti du lit depuis un moment, parce que les draps de son côté étaient froissés, mais déjà frais.

 

Harry se leva, enfilant ses vêtements en frissonnant. Il jeta un œil dans la salle de bains, mais il n’y avait personne.

 

-Où est-ce qu’il est passé ? marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

 

Louis ne lui avait pas dit qu’il devait partir avant sept heures du matin. Peut-être qu’il avait eu une urgence. Harry se demanda pendant un instant si cela avait un rapport avec sa mère, mais il se rassura en se disant que Louis l’aurait réveillé ou lui aurait au moins envoyé un message si cela avait été quelque chose de sérieux. Il devait toujours être à Windsor.

 

Pris d’une inspiration soudaine, Harry entrouvrit la porte de la chambre, et sortit dans le couloir. Tout était désert, et parfaitement calme. Il se frotta les yeux. Il se sentait endormi et un peu grognon, un vague mal de tête le taraudant. Il aurait préféré se réveiller avec son petit ami bien au chaud dans les bras, parce qu’il était vraiment trop tôt pour se lancer dans une chasse au trésor – oui, Louis était le trésor. Mais Harry s’aventura tout de même dans les appartements du château, en chaussettes, essayant de ne pas faire craquer le parquet, parcourant lentement l’enfilade des pièces.

 

       

 

Louis était dans la grande salle de réception, et Harry se rendit compte au moment où il l’aperçut qu’il le savait depuis le début, et que ses pieds l’avaient guidé tous seuls jusqu’ici. Louis fixait l’un des tableaux accrochés au mur, mais il ne semblait pas le voir réellement.

 

-Louis ?

 

Louis pivota vers lui, et ses yeux bleus paraissaient las et cernés. Harry s’approcha de lui, ses pas faisant un bruit feutré sur la moquette rouge.

 

-Pourquoi tu t’es levé ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix. Est-ce que ça va ?

 

Louis eut un sourire, mais il était teinté de tristesse.

 

-Oui, j’étais juste en train de… réfléchir.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

-Tu ne veux pas retourner au lit ? Il est tôt, et il fait froid…

 

Les mots ne semblèrent pas vraiment atteindre Louis, qui s’était détourné pour regarder de nouveau le mur. Puis ses yeux embrassèrent la totalité de la pièce, et il dit :

 

-Tu te rappelles la dernière fois qu’on était ici ?

 

Harry regarda à son tour autour de lui dans la salle de réception, mais il n’avait pas vraiment besoin de vérifier pour répondre. Il savait qu’ils se trouvaient à l’endroit de leur commencement.

 

-Bien sûr.

 

Il pointa l’une des portes de la salle.

 

-Le couloir où on s’est embrassé est par là.

 

Louis hocha la tête.

 

-Je me souviens avoir passé la moitié du bal à te jeter des coups d’œil, parce que j’avais l’impression que tu voulais danser avec moi, et ça me perturbait tellement.

 

-Je voulais danser avec toi.

 

-Je sais. Mais je… je ne pouvais pas.

 

Il y avait un fond douloureux dans la voix de Louis, comme s’il se blâmait toujours pour ne pas avoir accordé une danse à Harry toutes ces années auparavant. Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Et je le savais. Je savais que tu ne m’inviterais jamais à danser. C’était une réception officielle, avec toutes ces filles de la haute société. Même si tu avais voulu, ça aurait fait un scandale.

 

-Je voulais, chuchota Louis.

 

Il tendit la main vers Harry.

 

-Faisons-le maintenant.

 

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

 

-Quoi ? Danser ?

 

-Oui.

 

Harry eut un mouvement de surprise, essayant de déterminer si Louis plaisantait ou non, mais il semblait très sérieux, offrant toujours sa main à Harry.

 

-Mais il n’y a pas de musique.

 

Louis esquissa un sourire.

 

-Ce n’est pas grave.

 

Il esquissa une révérence, et Harry hésita une seconde, puis il plaça sa main dans celle de Louis.

 

Ils ne dansèrent pas vraiment ; aucun d’eux n’avait l’envie ni la force de se lancer dans une valse. La noblesse anglaise aurait probablement levé les yeux au ciel en les voyant se contenter d’une sorte de slow, comme à une fête de pré-adolescents, mais cela était bien égal à Harry. Tant pis s’ils étaient ridicules. Ce moment était juste pour eux, intime, et comme décisif. Ils se balancèrent simplement plus ou moins en rythme, enlacés, tournant lentement au milieu de la salle de réception, le jour venant timidement éclairer leurs visages là où il n’était pas arrêté par les lourds rideaux de velours. Le silence était seulement troublé par leurs respirations. Harry pouvait sentir le cœur de Louis battre, et son souffle effleurer sa peau. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent, et Harry se noya dans le bleu de ceux de Louis. Il se pencha vers lui pour poser sa bouche sur la sienne, fermant les paupières pour savourer la sensation.

 

Puis Louis se détacha, détournant le regard.

 

-Rien n’a changé, dit-il, et il sembla à Harry que sa voix résonnait dans la pièce.

 

Il y eut un silence.

 

-On ne pourrait toujours pas faire ça en public, poursuivit Louis. On ne pourrait pas danser comme ça quand on le veut. Hier, il y avait une autre réception, et j’avais même peur de seulement venir te parler, parce que je sais que mes sentiments se lisent sur mon visage… Alors, t’inviter à danser ?

 

Harry se sentait perdu, ne comprenant pas comment ils étaient passés soudainement d’un instant romantique à un constat si amer. Il était un peu alarmé par le ton de Louis.

 

-Mais je m’en fiche, ce n’est pas important, répondit-il, hésitant. On peut danser en privé, ou pas du tout, ça m’est égal.

 

-Mais moi, ça ne m’est pas égal, fit Louis en levant les yeux vers lui, la voix vacillante. Tu méritais déjà mieux à l’époque. Tu méritais mieux la dernière fois qu’on s’est retrouvé là tous les deux, mieux qu’un baiser volé dans un couloir. Et tu mérites toujours mieux. Tu mérites tellement mieux, Harry.

 

La voix de Louis se brisa, et Harry leva une main pour toucher son visage.

 

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, Louis ? protesta-t-il. Ce n’est pas vrai !

 

-Tu sais que c’est vrai.

 

Harry secoua vigoureusement la tête.

 

-Non. Je suis satisfait de ce que nous avons… Au contraire, j’ai l’impression que je ne te mérite pas… parce que je te trouve assez extraordinaire, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué.

 

Aucune lumière ne passa sur le visage de Louis.

 

-Harry, je crois… Je crois qu’on devrait en rester là, tous les deux.

 

Harry eut besoin de quelques instants pour essayer d’extraire une signification de ces mots, tant ils lui paraissaient absurdes.

 

-Qu’est-ce que… Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

 

Louis prit une inspiration.

 

-Je veux qu’on se sépare.

 

La voix de Louis était funèbre, mais ferme. Harry écarquilla les yeux, l’impact de ses paroles le frappant comme une balle de pistolet.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Je suis désolé, mais je… je pense que c’est la meilleure décision.

 

-Mais… Tu veux dire, faire une pause dans notre relation ?

 

Peut-être que Louis avait besoin d’un peu d’espace. Il avait traversé beaucoup de rebondissements, ces derniers mois. Peut-être qu’il voulait se retrouver un peu avec lui-même. Peut-être qu’ils étaient allés un peu vite dans leur couple.

 

-Non. Je parle de quelque chose de définitif.

 

Harry resta la bouche ouverte, comme pour chercher de l’air, comme un poisson hors de l’eau, avant de balbutier :

 

-Mais _pourquoi_  ?

 

Louis avait une expression torturée sur le visage.

 

-C’est juste… C’est plus simple. C’est mieux pour tous les deux.

 

-C’est à cause du chantage ? Parce que… Tu n’as pas à t’en faire pour ça ! On pourra faire encore plus attention, je te jure qu’on peut continuer comme ça-

 

-Non, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! s’écria Louis, se frottant le front, baissant les yeux vers le sol. Tu sais que ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant que ça n’arrive à nouveau. Avant que quelqu’un d’autre nous voit, qu’on panique…

 

-Mais, Louis, peut-être pas, je suis sûr que…

 

-Tu sais quoi, ça ne me préoccupe même pas tant que ça, l’interrompit Louis. Ce n’est pas la raison principale.

 

Il soupira, et regarda enfin Harry dans les yeux.

 

-Quand tu m’as raconté cette histoire de chantage, tu étais _terrifié_ , Harry. Comme si tu croyais que j’allais exploser de fureur, hurler, même te frapper, ou je ne sais quoi. Tu avais tellement peur de ma réaction que tu as préféré souffrir dans ton coin pendant des mois ! Tu trouves ça normal ?

 

-J’avais juste peur que tu me quittes, chevrota Harry. Et apparemment, j’avais raison de m’inquiéter.

 

-Ce n’est pas à cause du chantage. C’est le fait que tu me l’aies caché qui m’a fait réaliser ce que je te faisais… _endurer_ au quotidien.

 

Louis passa une main frustrée dans ses cheveux.

 

-Je ne veux pas que mon petit ami ait peur de moi. Qu’il fasse attention à tout ce qu’il dit ou fait parce qu’il a toujours la crainte que je parte en claquant la porte. Tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça !

 

-Je n’ai pas peur de toi ! fit Harry d’une voix trop aigue. Je sais simplement que ta situation est compliquée, et je ne veux pas être un poids supplémentaire. Je veux m’assurer que notre relation est uniquement du côté du positif, dans ta vie.

 

-Oui. Parce que tu as peur que la minute où ça ne sera plus le cas, dès que notre relation ne sera plus seulement du sexe et du fun, mais aussi des difficultés et des disputes, je rompe avec toi. Tu as toujours eu peur de ça. Tu ne me fais pas confiance pour rester.

 

-Louis…

 

-Je sais que c’est ce que tu ressens, murmura Louis. Et c’est malsain.

 

-Comment tu peux appeler notre relation malsaine ? siffla Harry. Le mois dernier, tu me disais que tu m’aimais !

 

-Et je t’aime. Je t’aime vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu mérites.

 

-Ce que je… Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? gémit Harry.

 

Il avait la tête qui tournait, et son esprit n’arrivait pas vraiment à intégrer ce qui était en train de se passer. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

 

-Tu passes ton temps à sacrifier ce que tu veux vraiment pour moi, dit Louis, et c’était un constat sans appel dans sa bouche.

 

-Mais non, c’est toi, que je veux, et c’est tout, balbutia Harry. Je t’aime tellement, Louis, et je n’ai besoin de rien d’autre. Je te veux juste toi.

 

Harry devait convaincre Louis qu’il se trompait, et qu’il était heureux avec lui. Qu’il était heureux même si la situation n’était pas parfaite.

 

-Je ne peux pas faire de coming-out, dit Louis. Pas maintenant, et pas dans un futur proche.

 

-Je ne t’ai jamais demandé de faire un coming-out ! Jamais ! Et je ne te le demanderais pas !

 

-Je sais. Mais c’est une des premières choses que tu m’as dites, tu te souviens ? Tu as dit que tu espérais que lorsque tu aurais une relation sérieuse, la prochaine fois, tu pourrais cesser de te cacher. C’était si important à tes yeux…

 

-C’était avant qu’on se mette ensemble. J’ai toujours été conscient que ça serait différent avec toi, puisque tu es le fichu prince d’Angleterre ! Tu crois que je ne savais pas dans quoi je m’embarquais ? Pourquoi tu me traites comme un gamin ?

 

-Et si je ne sors jamais du placard ?

 

Harry tourna ses paumes vers le plafond.

 

-Eh bien, soit, fit-il, sur un ton un peu désespéré. Ne sors jamais du placard. Tant qu’on est ensemble, ça me va.

 

Louis secoua la tête.

 

-C’est injuste. Ce n’est pas possible… Tu ne peux pas te contenter de quelques moments ensemble en cachette pour te plier à ma vision des choses, alors que tu as d’autres aspirations.

 

-Mais c’est ça, une relation ! Des compromis. Ça ne me dérange pas de les faire !

 

-Tu appelles ça un compromis ? C’est simplement toi qui t’écrases pour t’adapter à ma volonté.

 

Les mains de Louis tremblaient.

 

-Je suis désolé, Harry.

 

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. Il contempla simplement Louis d’un air incrédule pendant un long moment, la douleur creusant un sillon jusque dans ses os.

 

-Tu vas vraiment me larguer comme ça ? articula-t-il finalement. Maintenant ? Ça fait presque six mois qu’on est ensemble ! Et tu me balances ça comme ça, au milieu du château de Windsor, après avoir couché avec moi comme si de rien n’était trois heures avant ?

 

Le sexe de la nuit avait été bon, très bon, même, comme toujours, mais il n’avait pas pris la saveur d’un adieu. Cela ne pouvait pas être la dernière fois. Louis n’était même pas dans le lit quand Harry s’était réveillé. Si cela avait dû être la dernière nuit, au moins Harry aurait eu droit comme d’habitude de se lover contre Louis en baillant avant d’ouvrir les yeux. Si cela avait dû être leur dernier moment ensemble, il aurait eu droit à un baiser plus long que celui qu’ils venaient d’échanger, après leur danse.

 

Les traits de Louis se tordirent.

 

-J’y pense depuis des semaines. Je n’ai juste pas eu la force de le faire avant, parce que je suis trop égoïste ! Et je ne veux pas vraiment vivre sans toi.

 

-Alors, ne le fais pas !

 

-C’est le dîner d’hier, qui m’a… Encore une fois, je ne pouvais pas te traiter comme mon partenaire. Et toi, tu ne dis rien quand je fais comme si je ne te connaissais pas. Tu ne dis jamais rien.

 

-Parce que je m’en fiche, martela Harry. Ce n’est pas ce qui compte pour moi.

 

Louis s’essuya les yeux, puis il remonta la manche de son sweat-shirt pour faire glisser le bracelet de Harry le long de son poignet.

 

-Oh, non, fit Harry. Non, _non_ , tu n’as pas le droit de me faire ça.

 

-Je dois te le rendre, Harry, dit Louis d’une voix rauque. Ces pierres sont trop importantes pour toi, pour ta famille.

 

Harry fit un pas en arrière. Oui, elles étaient importantes, et c’était pour cela qu’il les avait données à Louis – en même temps que le reste de son âme. Une larme dégoulina sur sa joue, et il tendit un doigt tremblant mais décidé vers Louis.

 

-Non. Non, tu le gardes. Tu le gardes, et je vais m’en aller, d’accord, je vais m’en aller, et te laisser tout l’espace et tout le temps que tu voudras, mais tu gardes le bracelet, Louis.

 

_Garde le bracelet, et mon cœur avec._

 

Louis émit une sorte de sanglot.

 

-Harry, s’il te plaît.

 

Harry se sentait physiquement malade. Il avait l’impression qu’il allait s’effondrer d’un instant à l’autre. Il avait froid, sans ses chaussures, mais le collier que Louis lui avait offert le brûlait presque, reposant contre sa peau, sous son tee-shirt, comme toujours, lourd de sens. A ce stade, le retirer pour le rendre à Louis serait l’équivalent de se couper un membre.

 

-Tu le gardes, répéta-t-il, et par là, il voulait dire : _ce n’est pas fini, ne fais pas l’idiot, ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça, allez_ , et aussi _je t’aime, tu comptes tellement_.

 

Louis renonça à enlever le bracelet, son bras retombant le long de son corps, et il se cacha les yeux derrière sa main ; Harry était assez sûr qu’il pleurait.

 

-Je m’en vais. Et je t’appellerai demain, OK ?

 

Il partait, il abandonnait la conversation, parce qu’il voulait être celui qui prend la décision de s’éloigner, avant que Louis ne le mette dehors lui-même. Cela aurait été trop insupportable. Harry recula encore. La salle de réception lui paraissait soudainement immense et effrayante, sur le point de se refermer sur eux comme une mâchoire pour les dévorer.

 

-Je t’appellerai demain, dit fermement Harry.

 

Louis releva des yeux inondés de larmes vers lui.

 

-Je ne décrocherai pas, chuchota-t-il.

 

La fissure dans la poitrine de Harry s’agrandit, mais il refusait d’entendre la finalité dans les mots de Louis.

 

-Garde le bracelet, dit-il encore une fois, se sentant complètement stupide, mais c’était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser.

 

Louis garda les yeux baissés sur le sol jusqu’à ce que Harry se résigne à quitter la salle de réception, ne pouvant même pas emporter avec lui une ultime vision de l’éclat de ses prunelles bleues.

 

*

 

Harry appela le lendemain en fin de journée, après une nuit passée à se ronger les ongles, se forçant à aller en cours juste pour s’occuper l’esprit, et Louis ne décrocha pas.

 

Harry réessaya le jour d’après, et Louis ne décrocha pas.

 

Il envoya des messages, des mails, des Snaps, et Louis ne répondit à aucune de ses tentatives de contact.

 

Au bout d’une semaine, Harry n’en pouvait plus. Il essaya de passer par les amis de Louis ; Niall se montra plutôt laconique, répondant que Louis avait l’air d’aller bien et qu’il ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose sur ce qui s’était passé entre eux. Zayn fut un peu plus loquace, et visiblement d’accord pour dire que l’attitude de Louis n’avait aucun sens, mais il ne lui apprit rien de très rassurant.

 

_J’essaye de raisonner Lou mais il ne veut rien entendre. Il est complètement buté, dit que c’est le mieux pour toi... Désolé… Je suis sûr que ça s’arrangera… Vais essayer de le convaincre de te répondre. Voudrais lui parler en face mais suis retenu à LA x_

 

Harry se sentait frustré de se retrouver réduit à mendier des informations et des nouvelles de Louis auprès de ses proches. C’était ridicule, et injuste, que Louis l’ignore complètement. Il n’osa pas contacter Charlotte, se disant qu’il ne voulait pas non plus apparaître comme un harceleur, et qu’il ne voulait pas dramatiser. Dans son esprit, il y avait toujours l’idée de ne pas effrayer Louis, et d’accord, peut-être que Louis avait eu raison de pointer que Harry avait sans cesse peur, dans leur relation. Mais ce n’était rien qu’ils ne pouvaient pas régler. Si Louis le laissait lui expliquer ce qu’il ressentait, le laissait le convaincre qu’ils allaient s’en sortir.

 

Mais Louis avait disparu.   

 

 Harry avait l’impression de vivre dans une sorte de brouillard, dans une suspension douloureuse, dans l’attente de voir Louis réapparaître. Il n’avait pratiquement pas parlé à ses propres ami-e-s depuis ce qui s’était passé à Windsor, négligeant les messages et les appels qu’il recevait, et lorsque Liam s’alarma et passa à son appartement pour lui demander si tout allait bien, Harry fut incapable de lui dire la vérité, lui racontant vaguement que Louis et lui s’étaient disputés. Il fut incapable de lui dire que Louis l’avait quitté, de lui dire qu’ils avaient rompu.

 

Parce qu’ils n’avaient pas vraiment rompu. Ils traversaient juste une passe difficile, ils avaient des choses à régler. Mais ils n’avaient pas rompu. Louis refusait simplement de lui parler.

 

Harry se rendit compte à quel point la situation particulière de leur relation le rendait complètement impuissant. Il réalisa que c’était toujours Louis qui venait le voir, qui donnait le rythme de leurs sorties, qui s’intégrait à son quotidien de la manière qui lui convenait, et qu’à la seconde où il avait décidé de sortir de la vie de Harry, Harry n’avait plus aucun moyen de l’y retenir. Le seul recours qu’il aurait eu pour forcer Louis à discuter avec lui aurait été d’aller frapper à sa porte, et c’était précisément ce qu’il ne pouvait pas faire. Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas se rendre à Kensington ou Buckingham, et faire une scène, prenant le risque de dévoiler leur secret au monde entier. Il ne pouvait pas non plus tenter d’approcher Louis dans l’exercice de ses fonctions officielles, en regardant son emploi du temps sur le site de la famille royale, parce qu’il serait entouré de sécurité et que cela serait encore moins discret. Harry s’imaginait en train de crier par-dessus une foule pour attirer l’attention de Louis, visualisait Louis en train de l’ignorer, et les regards suspicieux que les gens lui jetteraient, et il savait que c’était une mauvaise idée.

 

Harry était coincé. Louis paraissait si loin, maintenant. Inatteignable.

 

Il laissa passer quelques jours, puis il continua d’essayer de le joindre, sans succès. Un matin, Harry se réveilla pour voir des photos étalées sur le site du Daily Mail de Louis sortant d’une soirée, les yeux rouges et fatigués, embrumés par l’alcool, et un message de Zayn qui disait : _il déraille de nouveau sans toi_. Louis n’avait pas été vu dans la presse dans un tel état depuis mai dernier ; depuis Harry. Le cœur serré, même s’il n’y était pour rien, torturé par l’idée que Louis allait se blâmer pour ces photos, il essaya pour la énième fois de l’appeler, laissant un message qui sonnait pathétique et désespéré. Il se demanda si Louis allait l’écouter, ou s’il supprimait tout sans même considérer l’idée de répondre. Harry regarda plusieurs fois les photos en essayant de voir si Louis avait son bracelet, mais il portait une veste qui rendait la tâche impossible.

 

Le mois de novembre s’acheva, et Harry se sentait toujours aussi démuni dans sa vie quotidienne sans son petit ami. Le manque était terrible. Il s’était habitué à la présence de Louis dans son duplex, et c’était brutal de se retrouver à vivre réellement seul, dans un endroit trop grand, qu’il avait considéré comme le leur. En plus, Louis n’avait jamais récupéré les affaires qu’il y avait laissées, et Harry passait son temps à tomber dessus, sans pouvoir se résoudre à les renvoyer à Kensington, ou au moins à les ranger au fond d’un placard. C’était encore pire avec leur cactus, Nymeria, qui, bizarrement, ne lui apportait pas tellement de réconfort, et semblait le narguer à chaque fois qu’il rentrait dans son appartement. Au moins, il était vivant. Harry avait l’impression que tant que ce fichu cactus survivait, l’espoir de retrouver Louis aussi.  

 

Harry réalisait trop tard qu’il était dépendant de Louis, qu’il avait tout construit autour de lui, et qu’il n’avait plus grand-chose à Londres, maintenant. Il avait Liam, et Nick, et l’université, à laquelle il continuait d’aller, parce que c’était la seule chose qui justifiait sa présence en Angleterre, désormais, et qu’il supposait qu’il avait besoin un prétexte pour rester. Quand il ratait les cours, c’était parce qu’il n’avait pas eu le courage de se lever le matin tant son moral était bas. Mais il essayait de rester assidu, au moins en ce qui concernait la biologie marine, parce qu’une partie de lui lui soufflait que si son avenir avec Louis était parti en fumée, il pouvait au moins se raccrocher à un avenir professionnel. Cela ne suffisait pas, cependant. Il s’asseyait en cours sans vraiment parvenir à se concentrer, accumulant une fatigue qui le laissait hébété, son cerveau tournant au ralenti, et ses résultats chutant. Harry avait toujours le reste de son entourage pour l’encourager, mais c’était à peine s’il l’entendait, s’il le voyait. Tout était si gris, si fade, maintenant que Louis n’était plus dans son horizon.

 

Gemma lui demanda au téléphone quand il rentrait pour les vacances de Noël, s’il passait toujours le Nouvel An avec Louis, et Harry fut forcé de lui dire que ce n’était plus tellement d’actualité.

 

Ce soir-là, une partie de sa tristesse se changea en colère. Aveuglé par l’amertume, il envoya un long message assassin au milieu de la nuit à Louis, disant quelque chose comme  _: tu crois que parce que tu m’as dégagé de ta vie ton homosexualité va juste disparaître ? Tu crois que tu vas te trouver une princesse et que tout va redevenir normal ? Parce que flash news : ça ne va pas marcher, Louis ! Tu as essayé une fois de faire ça, tu m’as déjà repoussé quand on était ados, et regarde où ça t’a mené ! Tu ne pouvais pas passer à autre chose. Tu t’es retrouvé à sucer ma queue quand même. Pourquoi tu penses que ça va être différent cette fois ? Deux semaines à refouler et tu as déjà recommencé à te bourrer la gueule ! Tu crois que tu vas tenir comme ça, que c’est une solution ? Pourquoi tu veux nous rendre tous les deux malheureux ? Arrête de jouer au putain de martyr ! Pourquoi tu m’ignores comme ça ? Qu’est-ce que je t’ai fait, à part t’aimer ?_

 

Il ajouta rageusement : _tu sais quoi, tu as raison, je mérite mieux_.

 

Le lendemain matin, il regrettait déjà de s’être emporté. Il envoya un autre message pour lui demander pardon, lui assurer qu’il ne pensait pas tout ce qu’il avait raconté. C’était probablement inutile, puisque Louis ne lui répondit que par le silence, mais Harry avait besoin de lui dire qu’il n’avait pas voulu être si cruel, au cas où il aurait lu son monologue cynique.

 

Son ressentiment ne disparut pas, cependant. Il enfla, plutôt. Accompagné d’une douleur qui alourdissait toujours le moindre de ses mouvements.

 

Harry rentra à Monaco le vingt décembre. Il n’avait pas pu parler à Louis depuis plus d’un mois. Cela le rendait fou, et il n’avait pas envie de quitter Londres dans ces circonstances, de mettre encore plus de distance entre Louis et lui, restant persuadé que le prince allait finir par revenir à la raison, mais cela aurait été pire de rester et de passer les fêtes sans sa famille.

 

Cela lui fit du bien, de rentrer. Gemma avait visiblement prévenu Anne et Robin que les choses n’étaient pas au beau fixe avec Louis, parce qu’ils ne mentionnèrent pas du tout le prince, ne reparlant pas non plus du chantage, orientant plutôt les conversations sur les études de Harry ou sur la politique monégasque. Harry passa beaucoup de temps avec sa sœur, qui ne lui avait pas fait de couplet sur « je te l’avais dit », mais cherchait plutôt à le distraire. Ils admirèrent la décoration du palais pour Noël, qui avait une apparence familière et réjouissante, et ils jouèrent au Scrabble, parce que c’était une tradition pour eux, l’hiver. Il publia ses traditionnels vœux de fin d’année pour le peuple monégasque, en plus du message de sa mère, et fit plusieurs donations à des associations. Le vingt-quatre décembre, il envoya un message à Louis pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Quelque chose de sobre. _Joyeux anniversaire, Louis, je pense à toi_. Il se retint d’ajouter un _je t’aime_. Ce n’était pas vraiment comme cela qu’il s’était imaginé célébrer les vingt quatre ans de son petit ami. Ex petit ami, Harry supposait, pour le moment. Le formuler de cette manière faisait toujours aussi mal.

 

Le réveillon fut joyeux, cependant. Harry parvint même à arrêter de penser à Louis pendant la journée du vingt-cinq, pris par les fous rires avec sa famille et la montagne de cadeaux qu’il y avait à déballer. Ses parents lui avaient offert une platine vinyle pour voiture, un produit qui n’était plus fabriqué depuis les années 80, mais qu’ils avaient fait faire exprès pour lui, et Harry avait hâte de se promener dans sa Mercedes en écoutant ses 45 tours. Le soir, il ne put s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil à son téléphone, tombant sur des photos de Louis à l’église St Mary Magdalene, avec le reste de sa famille le matin de Noël, à Sandringham, près de l’une des résidences privées des Windsor, où ils passaient toujours les fêtes de fin d’année.

           

 

Louis était élégant et souriant, mais les cernes sous ses yeux étaient bien visibles. Harry fut pris d’une brève envie de l’envelopper dans ses bras pour le protéger du monde entier, avant de se rappeler que Louis ne voulait plus de son soutien.

 

*

                               

 

Le matin du vingt-sept décembre, Harry s’extirpa du lit pour se rendre dans la salle à manger de ses appartements, portant un vieux sweat-shirt et un jean troué, et il grimaça en apercevant son reflet dans un miroir. Il se sentait épuisé à force de mal dormir – son organisme s’était visiblement habitué à avoir Louis dans le même lit que lui, et protestait d’être privé de sa chaleur. Il remercia Gisèle d’une voix rauque lorsqu’elle fit irruption dans la pièce en lui proposant de lui apporter le petit-déjeuner.

 

Dehors, le temps était absolument exécrable. Une pluie violente venait frapper les vitres du palais, une grisaille à la limite de la noirceur envahissait le ciel tout entier, et il semblait y avoir un vent assez puissant pour secouer les arbres dans le jardin.

 

Gisèle revint avec un plateau chargé de café et de viennoiseries, déposant le tout devant Harry qui s’était assis, et il lui jeta un regard reconnaissant, attrapant immédiatement la tasse de café. Gisèle étala également les journaux du jour sur la table, comme d’habitude, puis demanda à Harry si elle pouvait faire autre chose, se dirigeant vers la porte lorsqu’il assura qu’il avait tout ce qu’il lui fallait.

 

Harry jeta un coup d’œil aux journaux, et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la couverture du _Sun_.

 

-Gisèle, j’ai dit que je ne voulais plus qu’on achète-

 

Il s’interrompit brusquement lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le gros titre du tabloïd.

 

_Le prince Louis célèbre son 24 e anniversaire en embrassant une mystérieuse blonde !_

 

Et vraiment, Harry n’avait pas signé pour cela. Il n’avait pas signé pour tomber sur des photos du garçon qu’il aimait en train de fourrer sa langue dans la bouche d’une fille quelconque dans une boîte de nuit. Mais puisqu’il aimait se faire du mal, il ouvrit ce torchon qu’était _the Sun_ pour parcourir l’article, la gorge nouée, un mal de crâne prenant naissance dans ses tempes, et une impression de déjà-vu désagréable.

 

Il croyait que Louis lui avait déjà largement brisé le cœur, mais c’était avant cela.

 

Harry ne savait pas ce qui était le plus douloureux, de voir les quelques clichés flous de Louis accroché au bras de cette fille à l’intérieur du club, ou de voir les dizaines de photos HQ qui le montraient au moment où il avait quitté la soirée. Parce que, mon dieu, Louis avait l’air complètement déchiré. Il n’y avait pas d’autre mot. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, ses cernes immenses, son visage creusé, il avait du rouge à lèvres sur son tee-shirt – Harry eut une grimace de dégoût – et il semblait ne pas pouvoir marcher droit tout seul, titubant sur le trottoir, les lacets défaits. Sur l’une des photos, on voyait d’ailleurs Calvin le soutenir, ou plutôt le remorquer jusqu’à la voiture. Harry était tellement bouleversé de le voir dans cet état qu’il ne remarqua que plusieurs instants après que la fille blonde était à quelques pas derrière Louis sur les photos, et qu’elle était montée dans la voiture avec lui. Elle avait sans doute passé la nuit avec lui, alors. Cela paraissait logique. Harry avait envie de ricaner cyniquement en se demandant ce que Louis avait été capable de faire sexuellement avec cette fille en sachant qu’il était homosexuel _et_ complètement soûl. Mais honnêtement, il avait surtout envie de sangloter pathétiquement et de tout casser.

 

Il repoussa le journal, en ayant assez vu, et s’essuya le visage, s’interdisant de se mettre à pleurer. Alors, maintenant, c’était clair. Harry n’avait probablement été qu’une expérience pour Louis, une expérience assez malheureuse pour le conduire à retourner vers les filles. Louis n’était sans doute absolument pas attiré par cette blonde, mais après tout, c’était possible. Harry ne savait pas ce qui était le plus insupportable à imaginer, Louis se trouvant un autre petit ami qui serait, de son point de vue, peut-être moins dur à satisfaire que Harry, ou Louis sortant de nouveau avec une femme pour correspondre à son image de prince idéal. Harry aimait trop Louis pour lui souhaiter d’être malheureux, et même lorsqu’il avait été le plus en rage contre lui, il s’était vaguement dit que si Louis ne voulait pas revenir avec lui, il espérait qu’il pourrait rencontrer un autre homme un jour. C'était parce qu'il l'aimait que cela lui faisait mal de le regarder s'auto-détruire et refouler son identité comme cela, et qu'il voulait le voir enfin en paix avec sa sexualité, même sans lui à ses côtés. Mais apparemment, Louis semblait plutôt déterminé à s’enterrer dans le placard. C’était un tel gâchis. Louis n’allait pas bien, n’importe quelle personne saine d’esprit pouvait le voir sur ces photos. Harry espérait vraiment que la fille, sans doute ravie d’avoir son heure de gloire, n’avait pas profité de l’état d’ébriété avancé du prince pour lui faire des avances qu’il ne voulait pas réellement. Mais ce n’était plus son problème, de toute façon. Louis était un adulte. Il avait tourné la page sur Harry, c’était tout. Ce n’était pas comme s’il l’avait trompé.

 

Harry se leva brusquement de table, ayant à peine touché son petit déjeuner, mais l’estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit d’autre.

 

Il se dirigeait vers la porte de la salle à manger, marchant comme si quelqu’un venait de lui aspirer son âme, lorsque Gemma entra dans la pièce par le couloir qui venait de ses appartements.

 

-Bonjour, Harry, dit-elle sur un ton enthousiaste, avant de voir l’expression sur le visage de son frère.

 

-Je vais faire un tour en voiture, marmonna Harry, s’arrêtant une seconde, mais sans regarder sa sœur.

 

-Maintenant ? Mais il pleut des cordes !

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Besoin de m’aérer l’esprit.

 

Harry releva les yeux, et vit Gemma s’approcher de la table. Elle dut apercevoir la couverture du _Sun_ , parce qu’un éclair désolé - et un peu méprisant – traversa son regard, et elle pivota vers Harry.

 

-Harry, attends… Cette histoire avec Louis… On ferait mieux d’en parler tous les deux…

 

-Je n’ai pas besoin de parler. J’ai besoin de rouler avec ma Mercedes, fit Harry.

 

-Mais ce n’est pas prudent, tu es bouleversé, objecta Gemma. Et tu-

 

Harry n’écouta pas la fin de sa phrase. Il était déjà sorti de la pièce, passant dans sa chambre prendre ses clés de voiture, puis descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre pour se rendre au garage.

 

Le temps était vraiment terrible, mais il avait l’impression qu’il allait faire une crise d’angoisse s’il n’allait pas se promener, alors il démarra son moteur et ses essuie-glace, mit un vinyle sur sa nouvelle platine, et quitta le palais pour aller rouler le long de la côte, comme toujours.

 

Ce fut lorsqu’il se rendit compte que même les souvenirs de ses promenades en Mercedes étaient associés à Louis, désormais, à cause de toutes les fois où ils avaient roulé ensemble, que les larmes se mirent à dégouliner sur son visage, impossibles à arrêter. A vrai dire, Harry n’essaya même pas. Au moins, cela le soulageait. Il renifla, ses mains tremblant légèrement autour du volant, et il accéléra, et accéléra encore, cherchant à combler son besoin de ressentir une petite excitation, un petit enthousiasme, après toutes ces semaines de vide intérieur quasiment complet. La pluie sembla redoubler d’intensité, mais Harry ne ralentit pas.

 

Il se rendit compte qu’il allait faire de l’aquaplaning bien trop tard, alors qu’il arrivait sur un virage. Harry était un bon conducteur, d’habitude, mais à cet instant, peut-être parce que son esprit était trop encombré par Louis et par sa tristesse, et parce que sa vision était troublée par ses larmes, il fut saisi de panique en sentant la Mercedes déraper, et il eut la pire réaction possible. Il tourna brusquement le volant, et il perdit pour de bon le contrôle du véhicule, fonçant droit vers un désastre.  

 

 

A suivre…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .................................................... Personne ne meurt dans cette fiction, hein. Je ne vous ferais pas ça. Tout va bien ! Tout va bien se finir ! *smiley rassurant*
> 
> // So much drama //  
> Mon dieu, je suis horrible mais j'aime vraiment la scène de rupture, j'étais impatiente de l'écrire.
> 
> *J'ai choisi un vrai duplex à Londres sur Gumtree pour celui de Harry (en inventant évidemment les considérations sur le propriétaire, le quartier etc), mais l'annonce a été retirée depuis... Il y a donc des gens dans ce monde qui peuvent payer 2000 livres par semaine pour un appartement mdr.  
> *La mention de la visite des Obama à Kensington est inspirée par la vraie visite des Obama à Kensington en 2016 : http://www.eonline.com/news/759238/kate-middleton-prince-william-host-the-obamas-at-kensington-palace-take-a-look-inside  
> *La visite de Louis à Oxford est plus qu'inspirée par une visite du prince William à Oxford et de cet article : https://www.accessindustries.com/news/prince-william-opens-new-blavatnik-school-of-government-building/  
> *Teddy Atkins et l'attentat sont complètement inventés. Republic m'attaquerait probablement en justice pour diffamation s'ils tombaient là-dessus, mon dieu. Je n'ai pas fait de recherches extensives sur les menaces qui ont pesé sur les membres de la famille royale, mais je suis tombée sur un article récent qui disait que l'IRA avait planifié l'assassinat du Prince Charles et que le plan avait été déjoué, donc ce n'est pas complètement absurde.  
> *La vraie Cara a bien emménagé à Los Angeles avec sa soeur. Par contre je ne sais pas si c'est dans ses plans de se remettre avec Annie (snif). Aussi, je ne pense pas que Harry ait vraiment couché avec elle, mais j'ai exploité à fond toutes les rumeurs puisque c'est le fond de tout ce passage de ma fiction !  
> *Oui, Lucia. L'esquisse de Gryles et de jalousie de Louis envers Nick a été mise là juste pour toi.  
> *Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment Dave a concrètement réglé l'histoire du chantage, désolée. Je m'adore. Mon intrigue ne tient pas du tout debout.  
> *Je ne l'ai pas marqué mais il y a clairement un moment du chapitre où "Miss You" commence à résonner en arrière-plan...  
> *Oui, j'ai vérifié, les platines vinyle pour voiture ont existé, et ça paraissait être le parfait cadeau pour Harry (pour le vrai Harry aussi, d'ailleurs, vous ne trouvez pas?) http://blog.cobrason.com/2016/04/les-appareils-insolites-disparus-2-lecteur-vinyle-pour-voiture/  
> *En effet, la famille royale passe apparemment Noël à Sandringham House. C'est joli, n'est-ce pas. https://www.royal.uk/royal-residences-sandringham-house
> 
> J'ai sans doute oublié de préciser des dizaines de trucs, mais on s'en fiche un peu, au fond. Ce n'est qu'une fiction. 
> 
> Voilà, j'espère de tout coeur que le chapitre vous a plu, et que vous êtes emballé-e-s par la tournure de l'intrigue. Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture <3 <3
> 
> Je vais être honnête, je ne sais pas quand arrivera le dernier chapitre. Pas avant avril, probablement. Désolée :(
> 
> [J'espère que toutes celles et tous ceux qui vont voir Harry en concert pour la deuxième leg profiteront bien de notre amour ! J'ai hâte, personnellement !]
> 
> x
> 
> Loriane @RideOfSongs


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme ça fait deux mois depuis le dernier chapitre, petit rappel : Louis a rompu avec Harry parce qu'il ne pense pas qu'il puisse concilier la couronne et une relation homosexuelle, et qu'il trouve que Harry mérite mieux qu'une vie dans le secret. Harry essaye de le convaincre de rester avec lui, mais Louis ignore toutes ses tentatives pour le contacter, et lui brise le coeur. Des photographies de Louis en train d'embrasser une fille sont publiées dans un tabloïd, et Harry est tellement bouleversé qu'il a un accident de voiture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *essaye de contenir son excitation parce que le nouveau prince d'Angleterre s'appelle LOUIS*
> 
> Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour écrire et poster ce chapitre ! Merci de votre patience ! J'ai été particulièrement lente, et très occupée. A vrai dire c'est la faute de Harry (le vrai Harry) parce que j'ai été préoccupée tout le mois de mars par sa tournée... Il me manque :( Bref. J'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre final sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi long, mais ça s'est passé comme ça :  
> Moi : ce chapitre va être trop court, je n'ai pas prévu grand-chose comme rebondissements :(  
> *deux mois, 35 000 mots et 85 pages plus tard*  
> Moi : ce chapitre est trop long, j'espère que les gens ne vont pas s'ennuyer :(  
> Personne n'est surpris... Il y a beaucoup de discussions (parce qu'il faut bien que les personnages évoluent et que la fin tienne debout), mais il y a normalement tout ce que vous aimez et plus (j'espère). Louis et Harry sont tous les deux de vrais drama queens, ils prennent un temps fou à se retrouver, et... Bref, lisez. 
> 
> Bonne lecture <3 =)

Chapitre 6

 

 

_~ L ~_

 

Il y avait une alarme qui sonnait dans la pièce, et Louis dut lutter pour ouvrir les yeux tant ses paupières étaient collées et lourdes.

 

Il avait perdu l’habitude de se réveiller dans cet état. Se réveiller avec la bouche sèche et emplie d’un goût amer et rance, comme s’il n’avait pas avalé une gorgée d’eau depuis deux semaines, et qu’il avait passé tout ce temps à mâcher des cendres. Se réveiller avec les tempes tambourinantes, les membres engourdis, portant toujours ses vêtements de la veille, allongé en travers de son lit, frissonnant, parce qu’il n’avait pas eu la force de se glisser sous les draps en rentrant de sa soirée. Se réveiller avec l’impression de ne pas vraiment avoir dormi, et même d’être encore plus fatigué. Se réveiller avec l’impression d’avoir fichu sa vie en l’air.

 

C’était probablement le cas, d’ailleurs. Mais cela ne datait pas d’hier. Peut-être plutôt du moment où il avait relevé la tête pour voir Harry quitter le château de Windsor en pleurant. C’était là, que sa vie s’était arrêtée.

 

La lumière dans la pièce était insupportable, bien trop éclatante. Et pourtant, le ciel était grisâtre, peu surprenant pour un hiver en Angleterre. Louis voulait se rendormir, peut-être pour toujours. Il avait aussi envie de jouer au prince capricieux et de hurler pour que quelqu’un vienne fermer les rideaux de sa chambre.

 

Il se sentait misérable.

 

L’alarme sonnait toujours.

 

Louis ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal à la tête, entre ce bruit aigu et le jour qui pénétrait dans la pièce.

 

Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette alarme, à la fin ?

 

Louis se redressa lentement sur son lit, grimaçant en sentant la nausée lui emprisonner la poitrine, un peu hagard. Au moins, il était à Kensington. Dans sa chambre. Il n’avait pas terminé la nuit en restant affalé dehors sur le trottoir, ou dans l’appartement d’une personne inconnue. Ses amis ne l’auraient probablement pas abandonné à moitié inconscient n’importe où, mais Louis avait été tellement été insupportable avec eux ces derniers temps qu’il ne les aurait pas blâmés s’ils avaient décidé de le laisser. Il se souvenait les avoir encore fait tourner en bourrique la veille, leur demandant de garder son téléphone pour l’empêcher de relire les messages de Harry toute la soirée, puis, une heure et quelques verres plus tard, les suppliant de lui rendre le portable pour qu’il puisse l’appeler et entendre sa voix, lui dire à quel point il lui manquait ; ce qui était particulièrement injuste pour Harry et qui aurait ruiné les efforts surhumains que Louis avait entrepris pour couper tout lien avec le prince. Heureusement, Louis ne croyait pas avoir cédé à la tentation. En tout cas, il l’espérait. Il avait besoin de- vérifier.

 

Le reste de la soirée était un brouillard, dont des bribes lui revenaient par flashs. Louis ne savait plus vraiment où il était allé, ce qu’il avait fait. C’était pathétique, qu’il en soit revenu à ce point. Dans les jours qui avaient suivi sa rupture avec Harry, il avait pourtant cru qu’il ne retomberait pas dans ses mauvaises habitudes. Il avait cru qu’il y arriverait. Il n’avait pas allumé de cigarette, il n’avait pas sorti de bière du réfrigérateur, il était resté sagement au palais le soir.

 

Puis il était tombé sur un sweat-shirt à Harry dans le linge que lui avait rapporté son personnel, et il avait passé un quart d’heure le visage enfoui dans le tissu à essayer de retrouver une trace de son parfum, en vain. Louis se lavait avec le même gel douche à la vanille que celui que Harry avait dans son appartement, mais ce n’était pas comme l’odeur dans le creux de son cou. Celle-là, Louis l’avait perdue.

 

Puis il avait pris la résolution d’arrêter de porter son bracelet. Il aurait pu envoyer quelqu’un pour le déposer à l’appartement de Harry, avec le sweat-shirt, et pour récupérer les vêtements que lui-même avait dû laisser au prince de Monaco, mais il n’avait pas eu le courage de briser ce dernier lien entre eux. Louis n’avait même pas été capable de laisser le bracelet enfoui dans un meuble ; il avait fermé le tiroir avec détermination seulement pour le rouvrir quelques minutes plus tard, faisant tourner le bijou entre ses doigts, caressant les diamants avec mélancolie.

 

Puis il était passé devant le fleuriste où Harry et lui avaient acheté Nymeria, et sans trop savoir comment, Louis était reparti avec un cactus similaire. Le cactus trônait maintenant dans sa chambre à Kensington, et le piquait métaphoriquement à chaque fois que son regard tombait dessus, comme un symbole doux amer de ce qu’il avait partagé avec Harry, et ce qu’il avait piétiné.

 

Puis il avait dû expliquer à Charlotte ce qui s’était passé, lorsqu’il ne réussit plus à éviter ses questions, et elle lui avait crié dessus au lieu de compatir, et cela lui avait ajouté du plomb dans le cœur.

 

Et il avait eu besoin d’une distraction.

 

Alors Louis était sorti dans un bar. Et le problème, c’était qu’il n’avait pas ingurgité d’alcool fort depuis si longtemps, puisqu’il ne buvait pratiquement plus quand il était en couple avec Harry, que sa tolérance avait dramatiquement baissé, et que deux verres de vodka Ciroc et deux bières avait suffi à le rendre pratiquement incohérent. Et quand il avait vu les photographies de lui dans cet état le lendemain, Louis n’avait rien trouvé de mieux que de recommencer pour oublier.

 

Il était également sorti le jour où il avait reçu le terrible message de Harry, dont les mots chargés d’une vérité crue résonnaient encore dans une partie de son esprit  _– tu crois que parce que tu m’as dégagé de ta vie ton homosexualité va juste disparaître ? Tu crois que tu vas te trouver une princesse et que tout va redevenir normal ? –_ mais il ne s’était pas noyé dans l’alcool. A la place, il s’était mis à pleurer sur l’épaule de Niall, hoquetant rageusement qu’il devrait leur dire, qu’il devrait tous leur dire qu’il aimait les hommes, qu’il devrait le hurler dans ce bar, le hurler dans la rue. Niall l’avait calmé, lui faisant remarquer que cela serait complètement idiot de gâcher ses sacrifices, et de révéler son secret d’une telle manière, alors qu’il avait largué le garçon dont il était amoureux pour le protéger.  _Ce n’est pas pour ça, Niall_ , avait balbutié Louis en s’essuyant les yeux.  _Ce n’est pas pour ça que je l’ai largué. C’est parce que je voulais qu’il soit heureux ! Il mérite tellement d’être heureux_. Niall avait soupiré.  _Je ne pense pas que Harry soit très heureux en ce moment, Lou. C’est plutôt le contraire._  Et Louis savait, bien sûr. Parce que Harry avait parlé à Niall et Zayn, et Louis savait qu’il continuait de penser à lui, qu’il n’avait pas encore tourné la page, et pendant un instant, il avait failli- il avait failli demander à Harry qu’ils reprennent leur relation là où ils l’avaient laissée – ou plutôt là où Louis l’avait laissée. Mais Louis s’était souvenu que la situation qui l’avait poussé à prendre cette décision était toujours la même, qu’il n’avait toujours rien de mieux à offrir à Harry, qu’il serait sans doute couronné roi au printemps, et qu’il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas avoir Harry dans ces conditions. Louis avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains en secouant la tête, laissant Niall l’entraîner à l’extérieur du bar et faire signe à Johnny pour qu’ils montent dans la voiture.

 

Les conseils de son ami avaient fait son chemin dans son esprit, et Louis s’était dit que quitte à avoir rendu Harry malheureux, et à s’être rendu lui-même malheureux, autant qu’il remplisse son rôle de prince d’Angleterre à la perfection. Il avait continué à ressembler à un mort-vivant, parce qu’il ne dormait pas très bien, dans son lit trop grand et trop froid, auquel il n’était plus habitué tant il avait passé de temps dans l’appartement de Harry, régulièrement secoué par des cauchemars au sujet de Teddy Atkins qui le laissaient tremblant, sans le prince de Monaco pour lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes à l’oreille et l’entourer de ses bras. Mais il avait arrêté de sortir, et il s’était consacré avec plus d’enthousiasme à ses devoirs. Un enthousiasme un peu feint, certes, mais au moins, il montrait qu’il était capable de soutenir la couronne, effaçant la réputation de fêtard qui l’avait rattrapé les semaines précédentes. Felicité disait que le peuple anglais appréciait sa dualité, mais Louis, lui, se détestait de toujours faire des faux pas. Harry disait qu’il était trop exigeant avec lui-même, qu’il n’y avait pas de souverain parfait, et que les gens étaient contents de pouvoir s’identifier à lui quand il avait des doutes ou qu’il faisait des erreurs. Mais quand Harry disait cela, c’était également pour tenter de le convaincre que le pays accepterait son homosexualité. A moins qu’il ne l’ait dit de façon désintéressée, parce qu’il avait le cœur pur, et qu’il ne désirait rien de plus qu’aider Louis. Et parce qu’il l’aimait.

 

Harry l’avait toujours aimé, depuis le début, et Louis avait jeté ses sentiments dans les ronces.

 

Le prince de Monaco lui avait souhaité son anniversaire après un mois et demi de silence du côté de Louis, ce qui voulait probablement dire qu’il n’avait pas cessé de l’aimer, et Louis s’était rappelé qu’il l’aimait toujours aussi, et cela avait été trop dur à supporter. Il avait finalement retiré le bracelet avec les diamants, et il l’avait rageusement enfermé à double tour dans le placard de sa chambre. Il était resté prostré pendant une heure dans un fauteuil à essayer de s’habituer à l’absence du bijou autour de son poignet, qui ne faisait que symboliser l’absence de Harry dans sa vie, lancinante. Et le lendemain, il avait appelé ses amis pour aller se perdre dans un bar, prétextant vouloir fêter son anniversaire. En réalité, il n’y avait pas grand-chose à célébrer. Vingt-quatre ans, une sexualité refoulée, un reste de cœur qu’il avait brisé tout seul, et un rôle de souverain qu’il n’était pas prêt à assumer.  _Joyeux anniversaire, Louis._  Louis avait enchaîné les verres, et vraiment, il ne tenait plus l’alcool.

 

Mon dieu, il devait absolument vérifier…

 

Louis tâtonna sur sa table de nuit pour chercher son téléphone. Il finit par le trouver au pied du lit, dans sa chaussure – qu’il avait probablement enlevée dans une tentative avortée pour se déshabiller ; il portait toujours la deuxième chaussure. Louis se rendit alors compte que l’alarme qui résonnait de façon agaçante dans la pièce provenait précisément de son téléphone.

 

Mais qu’il était idiot. Bien sûr que l’alarme venait de son téléphone. Il connaissait cette alarme. Elle signalait un événement sur son planning-

 

Louis faillit faire tomber le téléphone en déverrouillant l’écran à toute vitesse.

 

-Oh, non, mince, gémit-il en découvrant l’événement attaché à l’alarme.

 

Il avait complètement oublié que sa mère voulait le voir dans la journée. Elle avait tenté de lui parler la veille, mais Louis s’apprêtait à rentrer à Kensington pour pouvoir ressortir ensuite, alors ils avaient convenu d’un rendez-vous informel à Buckingham, à quatorze heures, après déjeuner, pour prendre le dessert et le thé ensemble. Aujourd’hui. A quatorze heures.  _A quatorze heures_. Dans… dix minutes. Louis avait dormi une bonne partie de la journée sans le faire exprès, l’alarme n’avait pas sonné assez tôt, et maintenant, évidemment, il était en retard. Fébrile, Louis prit quand même le temps d’ouvrir ses conversations avec Harry sur diverses applications, constatant avec soulagement qu’il n’avait pas fait de bêtise, et qu’il ne l’avait pas contacté alors qu’il était ivre. Le dernier message était toujours celui de Harry pour son anniversaire.

 

C’était vraiment le pire des anniversaires. Quand Louis pensait qu’il y avait quelques semaines, il avait eu le projet de partir en vacances avec Harry quelque part, sur une île gorgée de soleil, ou un endroit équivalent, pour célébrer du même coup la nouvelle année. Louis n’avait jamais eu aussi peu envie de célébrer la nouvelle année. Mais il ne pouvait pas s’en plaindre ; c’était lui qui avait tout ruiné tout seul. C’était pour le mieux, cependant. C’était pour le mieux. Louis savait que c’était pour le mieux. Il se le répétait tous les jours, pour éviter de devenir fou en pensant à l’expression sur le visage de Harry quand il lui avait dit qu’il voulait rompre avec lui.

 

Parfois, il avait du mal à visualiser clairement les traits du prince de Monaco, comme si sa présence se diluait et que les moments heureux devenaient des souvenirs de plus en plus lointains, et il paniquait lorsqu’il le réalisait, allant jusqu’à chercher des images de Harry sur Google pour tenter de le retrouver dans son esprit. Mais son dernier regard, la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu à Windsor, Louis ne l’oubliait pas.  

 

Louis se sentait terriblement mal, et il avait envie d’envoyer un message à sa mère pour annuler leur après-midi, mais il se souvenait qu’elle avait dit vouloir lui annoncer quelque chose d’important. Elle avait insisté pour qu’il vienne. Alors il posa les pieds sur le sol, faisant craquer son cou, et secoua sa carcasse pour se lever, saisi d’un léger vertige dès qu’il essaya de faire un pas.

 

-Putain, marmonna-t-il.

 

Cela n’allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Louis avait désespérément besoin de prendre une douche, à la fois pour tenter de se sortir de son état d’hébétude et pour effacer les traces de sueur, les odeurs de bière et de cigarette qui l’enveloppaient. Il était dégoûtant. Mais il n’avait pas le temps de faire plus que se passer de l’eau froide sur le visage et changer de vêtements. Il se déshabilla rapidement, fronçant les sourcils en découvrant une griffure dans son cou, mais enfilant un jean et un tee-shirt propres sans plus se poser de questions. Il n’avait toujours pas éteint l’alarme, et il récupéra son téléphone pour finalement la couper, soupirant d’aise lorsque la sonnerie arrêta de marteler son crâne.

 

Lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Louis tomba nez à nez avec Oli. Louis sursauta, et Oli tendit une main vers lui comme pour l’aider à se stabiliser, hésitant.

 

-Louis ! J’allais justement venir voir si tu étais réveillé, et si… ça allait…

 

Oli avait une expression inquiète sur le visage.

 

-Ça va, grogna Louis, alors que ça n’allait pas du tout. Mais il faut qu’on bouge, ma mère m’attend à Buckingham.

 

-Attends, Louis…

 

Mais Louis avait déjà dépassé Oli pour s’engager dans le couloir, marchant aussi vite que ses jambes peu assurées le lui permettaient. Oli s’élança à sa suite, calquant son pas au sien.

 

-Est-ce que tu es sûr que…

 

-On parlera dans la voiture, le coupa Louis en descendant les marches de l’escalier quatre à quatre.

 

Johnny était en bas, et il n’eut visiblement pas besoin que Louis lui explique la situation, un regard suffisant à lui faire comprendre qu’il tenait à quitter Kensington dans la minute. Le garde du corps se pressa en direction du garage, précédant Louis, sans qu’il fasse le moindre commentaire sur les ondes orageuses qui se dégageaient du prince.

 

Une fois installé dans la voiture, Louis se laissa aller contre le dossier, soulagé lorsqu’il sentit le véhicule s’ébranler sur les consignes d’Oli, fermant les yeux pour lutter contre la migraine. Il les rouvrit en sentant son assistant le fixer.

 

-Tout va bien, soupira-t-il en tournant la tête vers lui. Arrête de me regarder comme si j’étais à l’agonie.

 

-Tu sais que j’ai failli appeler une ambulance hier… J’avais peur que tu fasses un coma éthylique.

 

Louis haussa les épaules. Il serrait nerveusement la poignée de la portière dans sa main, plus pour essayer de s’ancrer à quelque chose que pour parer aux secousses de la voiture.

 

-Je te le dis en tant qu’ami, Louis… Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça, reprit doucement Oli. Tu regrettes toujours ce genre de soirées le lendemain.

 

Louis détourna la tête.

 

-Et je te le dis aussi en tant qu’employé, fit Oli avec une grimace. Les photos d’hier…

 

Louis porta une main à son visage pour se frotter le front, sentant l’abattement submerger ses os.

 

-Evidemment. Il y a des photos. Tant pis. Elles ne doivent pas être pires que les dernières, marmonna-t-il après un temps.

 

Louis imaginait que les gens s’étaient habitués à le voir tituber sur un trottoir en première page des tabloïds anglais. Oli resta silencieux, et Louis tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu te rappelles la soirée ?

 

Il se rappelait qu’il pensait à Harry, même lorsqu’il avait trop bu pour être en capacité de penser. C’était à peu près tout. Louis jeta un regard interrogateur à son assistant, et saisit le téléphone que celui-ci lui tendait, baissant les yeux sur l’écran.

 

-Tu étais avec cette fille…

 

Louis sentit son estomac se nouer en parcourant la galerie des photos publiées sur le site du  _Sun_. Il y avait des dizaines de photos de lui en train d’embrasser une jeune blonde qu’il n’avait jamais vue de sa vie. Sa bouche s’assécha.

 

-Je… C’est  _qui_  ?

 

-Tu ne t’en souviens vraiment pas ? demanda Oli. On a rencontré un groupe de filles dans la première boîte… Il y en a une qui t’a collé toute la soirée, et vous avez fini par… Ouais. Elle était Américaine. Je crois.

 

Louis continua de fixer les photos un moment avant de rendre brusquement le téléphone à son ami, manquant de rayer l’écran tant il était impatient de s’en débarrasser. Il sentait les larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux, qui le brûlaient, mais il réussit à les ravaler.

 

-Eh bien. Au moins, j’apparais suffisamment hétérosexuel. C’est une bonne chose.

 

C’était ce qu’il avait voulu, n’est-ce pas ? Cacher sa sexualité, rompre avec Harry pour continuer de la dissimuler. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour remplir cet objectif, après tout. Qu’il ne se souvienne même pas du prénom de cette fille, qu’il n’ait sans doute pas été correct avec elle, vu son état d’ébriété, qu’il ne se souvienne pas d’avoir voulu l’embrasser, qu’il se sente malade à l’idée de l’avoir touchée, cela n’avait pas vraiment d’importance, au fond, puisque cela allait dans le sens qu’il avait choisi. Cela lui rendait service.

 

Oh, mon dieu. Il avait tellement honte.

 

-Louis…

 

Louis ferma les paupières, et une fine perle salée dévala sa joue.

 

-C’est bon. Ce n’est rien.

 

-On n’était pas sûr que tu étais complètement… consentant, mais… On ne savait pas quoi faire… Je n’avais pas vu qu’il y avait un photographe dans le club. Je suis désolé.

 

-Ce n’est pas ta faute. Je suis un adulte.

 

Louis comprenait mieux pourquoi il s’était réveillé avec l’impression d’être imbibé d’une eau de toilette qu’il ne reconnaissait pas, et pourquoi il avait des marques dans le cou. Louis avala sa salive. Il n’avait jamais eu autant besoin de prendre une douche. Il aurait dû prendre une douche. Il aurait dû frotter sa peau avec du savon, encore et encore. Et se brosser les dents, et se rincer les gencives avec quelque chose de fort. Pour oublier que sa bouche avait touché d’autres lèvres que celles de Harry. Que Harry n’était plus le dernier à…  Louis se sentit brusquement pâlir.

 

-Attends, rien de plus ne s’est passé ? murmura-t-il à l’adresse d’Oli. Je n’ai pas-

 

Louis sentit tout l’alcool qu’il avait ingurgité la veille lui remonter dans la gorge, la nausée d’autant plus forte qu’il n’avait rien avalé depuis près de vingt-quatre heures. Il inspira lentement par le nez, tournant la tête vers la fenêtre pour se concentrer sur le paysage.

 

-Je n’ai pas couché avec elle ? coassa-t-il. Il n’y avait personne dans ma chambre ce matin, mais…

 

-Oh, Louis, non. Elle est montée dans la voiture avec nous, mais on l’a déposée avec ses amies à leur hôtel. Tu n’étais pas du tout en état… On ne l’aurait pas laissé rester avec toi... De toute façon, tu ne faisais que parler de Harry, à ce stade de la nuit, je crois que la fille a compris qu’elle avait définitivement perdu tout intérêt à tes yeux.

 

Louis émit un petit rire grinçant qui ressemblait plutôt à un sanglot. Il garda les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre.

 

-Tu sais quoi ? lança-t-il. Peut-être que j’aurais dû coucher avec elle. Il faudrait que je me réhabitue… Tu as son numéro ?

 

Ses propres paroles sarcastiques lui donnèrent encore plus la nausée, et Oli laissa échapper un long soupir.

 

-Louis, tu es  _gay_.

 

-Je sais ! fit Louis avec un ricanement. C’est pour ça que je dis ça ! Imagine la première nuit avec ma future reine, si je ne peux pas avoir d’érection, parce que la dernière personne qui j’ai été, ce sera toujours Harry ? Imagine si je me rappelle au moment crucial que rien ne pourra jamais m’exciter et me satisfaire autant que le sexe avec lui ? Il faut bien qu’il y ait d’autres filles entre, sinon je ne pourrai jamais donner d’héritiers à la couronne…

 

L’hystérie qui avait saisi Louis et qui envahissait sa poitrine retomba lorsqu’Oli l’enserra soudain dans ses bras, lui ordonnant de se calmer et de respirer. Louis posa ses mains moites sur le dos de son ami, et il lui obéit, ravalant ses pleurs et contrôlant ses inspirations, et au bout de longues minutes dans son étreinte, il commença à se sentir de nouveau lui-même.

 

-Tu devrais réfléchir à d’autres solutions, murmura Oli près de son oreille. Ce plan comme quoi tu vas épouser une fille pour les apparences… Ce sont vraiment de grosses conneries. Désolé, mais, c’est la vérité. Je sais que tu n’as pas écouté Harry sur la question, ni Zayn, ni personne, mais peut-être que tu vas m’écouter moi. Je te connais, et je connais les rouages de la monarchie. Et tu ne vas pas faire ça. Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu dois changer de mentalité.

 

-Probablement, reconnut Louis d’une voix rauque.

 

Au fond de lui, il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à se sentir répugnant pour le restant de ses jours, en s’enfermant dans une relation hétérosexuelle, avec une femme à qui il ne pourrait jamais donner l’affection qu’elle mérite. Il ne pouvait pas refouler qui il était vraiment sans déchirer son âme morceau par morceau, jusqu’à devenir une coquille vide et insensible, perdu dans une arène sanglante.

 

-Ce n’est pas une vie, ça, fit Oli, comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées. Ce n’est pas une vie.

 

Louis se sentait bien trop las pour continuer une telle conversation, mais pour la première fois depuis près de deux mois, il autorisa la partie de lui qui criait qu’il avait fait une erreur en quittant Harry à s’exprimer plus librement. Bizarrement, cela lui procura une forme d’apaisement. Comme s’il avait enfin posé toutes les cartes sur la table, au lieu d’ignorer volontairement la moitié de son jeu, et qu’il pouvait envisager l’avenir avec plus de lucidité.

 

Le silence s’étira dans la voiture, et Louis finit par se redresser sur la banquette, essuyant ses joues avec le dos de sa main, et avalant quelques gorgées de la bouteille d’eau que lui proposait Oli, et refusant toute nourriture. Il avait toujours envie de vomir, mais c’était tolérable. Louis referma de nouveau sa main sur la poignée de la portière. Ils étaient presque arrivés à Kensington. Il tourna une dernière fois son regard vers Oli :

 

-Est-ce que tu crois qu’il reviendrait ? chuchota-t-il.

 

Et l’esquisse de sourire que lui renvoya son ami n’était pas une réponse à sa question, mais il était teinté d’une certaine fierté.

 

*

 

Louis arriva dans les appartements privés de la reine au palais de Buckingham avec un quart d’heure de retard.

 

-Maman, je suis vraiment désolé… commença-t-il en voyant Johannah déjà installée à la table qui avait été dressée pour eux dans le petit salon, voulant s’excuser à la fois de l’avoir fait attendre et de lui imposer son apparence maladive et débraillée.

 

Il remarqua alors qu’il y avait quatre couverts, et s’interrompit pour demander :

 

-Charlotte nous rejoint ? Et Dan ?

 

-Mmh ?

 

La reine avait les yeux fixés sur l’écran de son téléphone, et quand elle releva la tête vers Louis, les sourcils froncés, elle n’avait pas l’air d’avoir entendu un seul mot de ce qu’il venait de dire.

 

-Désolée, mon chéri, hum… Je regardais juste…

 

Louis s’approcha de la table, tirant la chaise en face de sa mère, mais sans s’asseoir, gardant une main sur le dossier. La reine baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son téléphone, l’air préoccupée, avant d’accorder son attention à son fils.

 

Louis avait un mauvais pressentiment, soudainement. Comme si l’atmosphère dans la pièce s’était alourdie, et venait se loger comme un poids sur son estomac déjà malmené.

 

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il à Johannah avec précaution. Je croyais que ce dont tu voulais parler était plutôt positif…

 

-Oui, oui… Ce n’est pas ça.

 

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

 

La reine ouvrit la bouche, puis sembla se raviser.

 

-Est-ce que c’est à propos des photos d’hier ? fit Louis, réalisant soudain que sa mère avait encore une fois dû voir passer des articles peu glorieux à propos de lui. Parce que… Je sais que…

 

Johannah secoua la tête pour le couper, lui signifiant que cela n’avait rien à voir avec  _The Sun._

 

-Peut-être que tu devrais t’asseoir, Louis.

 

Louis eut un rire nerveux.

 

-Pourquoi ?

 

Sa mère hésita visiblement.

 

-Je viens de recevoir un message d’Anne, la princesse de Monaco. Elle dit que son fils a eu un accident…

 

Louis resta paralysé, avec l’impression que le sol se soulevait sous ses pieds, et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour intégrer la phrase et pour réaliser qu’elle parlait de Harry.  _Son fils._  Le fils d’Anne.  _Harry._

 

-Quoi ?

 

Sa voix sonnait comme enrayée, douloureusement aigue, et bizarrement lointaine. Il entendit le raclement de la chaise de sa mère sur le plancher, et il sentit qu’elle contournait la table pour le rejoindre, sans vraiment la voir, comme si une pellicule était tombée devant ses paupières et brouillait sa vision.

 

-Louis, mon chéri, s’il te plait, assieds-toi. Tu es tout pâle…

 

-Maman, attends, quoi ? Quel accident ? Quoi-

 

Sa mère n’était pas supposée savoir ce que Harry représentait pour lui, mais Louis n’avait pas la force de jouer le détachement et de lui cacher à quel point il était affecté. Tout son corps se mit à trembler, et il avait toujours les mains enroulées autour du dossier de la chaise, qui supportait tout son poids, ses jambes prêtes à céder sous lui. Ses phalanges devinrent blanches tant ses doigts étaient crispés. Louis avait la tête qui tournait. La voix de sa mère n’était plus qu’un arrière-plan.

 

-Oh, mon dieu, Louis, je suis désolée, je n’aurais pas dû te le dire comme ça…

 

Elle détacha doucement les mains de Louis du dossier de la chaise, et le manœuvra pour qu’il se retrouve assis sur la chaise, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Des points rouges dansaient devant ses yeux, et il avait du mal à respirer. Sa nausée était augmentée par le son de ses propres inspirations saccadées. Louis parvint à relever la tête vers sa mère qui avait enroulé son bras autour de ses épaules, agenouillée à côté de lui.

 

-Quel accident ? articula-t-il.

 

-Un accident de voiture, apparemment. Mais-

 

-Un accident de… ?  Mais… Harry… Est-ce qu’il est… Est-ce qu’il va…

 

La respiration de Louis se réduisit à un sifflement, et il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase.

 

-Je n’ai pas de détails, dit la reine, dont la voix paraissait toujours étouffée. J’ai demandé des nouvelles, mais je n’ai pas encore eu de réponse. Mais je suis  _sûre_  qu’il s’en est sorti, Louis, j’en suis certaine.  

 

Comment pouvait-elle être sûre ? Un accident de voiture ? Mais quel genre d’accident ? Que s’était-il passé ? Harry était un excellent conducteur, il conduisait tous les jours à Monaco, il ne pouvait pas avoir eu un accident de voiture ! Louis ne comprenait pas, cela n’avait pas de sens. C’était impossible. Louis n’avait même pas répondu à son dernier message. Il ne l’avait pas remercié. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu’il l’aimait. Louis devait dire à Harry qu’il l’aimait toujours ; il fallait qu’il puisse lui dire, il fallait que Harry puisse l’entendre.

 

-Anne n’enverrait pas des messages à d’autres gens que ses proches si Harry était dans un état sérieux, insista la reine. Je pense qu’elle me l’a dit pour que je te le transmette, pour que tu ne l’apprennes pas sur internet, ou…

 

Johannah parlait comme si elle et la mère de Harry étaient au courant de ce qu’il y avait entre leurs fils, et Louis ne comprenait pas pourquoi, Louis ne comprenait rien, mais il n’eut pas vraiment le temps d’approfondir le sujet. C’était trop pour son corps déjà secoué par la soirée et par ses conséquences.  Ce n’était pas seulement le pire anniversaire de sa vie, ni la pire gueule de bois. C’était désormais le pire jour de sa vie.

 

-Je pense que je vais être malade, marmonna Louis.

 

Il repoussa sa mère et se leva sur des jambes tremblantes, tentant de calmer sa respiration pour contenir la nausée, titubant pour traverser la pièce le plus vite possible. Il sortit dans le couloir et tomba sur Lottie qui arrivait. Sa sœur essaya de le retenir, lui attrapant le bras.

 

-Louis, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

 

Louis se dégagea et il la dépassa, ignorant les voix qui l’appelaient, s’appuyant contre le mur, cherchant désespérément à atteindre les toilettes les plus proches, se sentant tellement mal qu’il avait du mal à se souvenir du plan de son propre palais. Il les trouva juste à temps, se cognant contre les lavabos pour se laisser tomber à genoux dans la première cabine ouverte. Heureusement qu’il n’était pas dans la partie ouverte aux touristes, parce qu’ils auraient assisté à la déchéance complète du prince d’Angleterre, en train de vomir et de pleurer en même temps, tremblant. Louis était incapable de chasser de sa tête les images du corps brisé de Harry sur la route près de la mer que lui fournissait son esprit rongé par l’inquiétude, et cela le fit vomir derechef, son organisme essayant de purger toute la tristesse et tout le dégoût et toute la panique qui l’habitaient.

 

Mon dieu, il ne toucherait plus jamais à un verre d’alcool.

 

Louis entendait sa famille s’agiter derrière lui, des bruits et des éclats de voix lui parvenant comme s’il était sous l’eau, sa mère et sa sœur étant visiblement entrées derrière lui dans la salle de bains. Johnny ne devait pas être bien loin.

 

-Louis… Est-ce que tu veux…

 

Louis secoua la tête, tirant la chasse, toujours agrippé à la porcelaine de la cuvette, et il resta penché au-dessus de la cuvette, agrippé à la céramique, haletant, des larmes coulant jusque dans son cou.

 

-Tu peux demander si Harry-

 

Mais la nausée rampait toujours, et Louis eut un autre haut le cœur. Il cracha de la bile, puis il ferma les yeux, à moitié allongé par terre, reposant sa joue brûlante et humide sur le siège frais des toilettes. Un tourbillon de questions et de suggestions bourdonnait autour de lui, mais Louis était incapable de les saisir, ignorant tout ce que ses proches lui disaient, pour marmonner :

 

-Maman, est-ce que tu as… des nouvelles…

 

Louis garda les yeux fermés mais il entendit sa mère se pencher sur lui, la sentit passer une main dans ses cheveux.

 

-Mon chéri, tu devrais venir t’allonger…

 

Louis secoua violemment la tête, gardant les paupières closes, un filet de sueur froide dégoulinant dans son dos.

 

-Je ne veux pas m’allonger, fit-il d’une voix rauque. Je veux juste savoir si Harry va bien.

 

-Mais, Louis…

 

-S’il te plait, gémit-il. Je veux savoir si Harry va bien, s’il te plaît.

 

Louis voulait savoir, tout de suite. Ils étaient la famille royale d’Angleterre, tout de même, ils devaient bien avoir un moyen de se renseigner ! Sa mère avait une ligne directe avec tous les palais du monde ! Elle pouvait demander qu’on pirate un téléphone ! Envoyer l’armée ! Un commando d’élite ! Il- Il devait y avoir un moyen.

 

-Maman, s’il te plaît.

 

Louis s’essuya la bouche sur son avant-bras, et il resta là, prostré sur les toilettes, les yeux fermés, à répéter qu’il voulait des nouvelles de Harry, et à refuser de bouger tant qu’on ne lui aurait rien dit. Sa mère finit par le laisser tranquille pour se tourner vers Charlotte, dans une conversation chuchotée et frénétique. Louis garda les paupières closes, mais il entendit sa sœur finalement quitter la salle de bains.

 

-Je veux… fit-il encore une fois. Harry…

 

-Shh, j’ai compris, mon ange, répondit doucement Johannah, en se penchant de nouveau sur lui, lui caressant la joue, comme s’il était un petit enfant.

 

Des larmes s’échappèrent encore des yeux de Louis, et il se cramponna plus fort aux toilettes. Il était complètement pathétique. Sa mère était la reine d’Angleterre, elle avait mieux à faire que de rester dans ces toilettes, à s’occuper de son fils de vingt-quatre ans, parce qu’il avait trop bu et qu’il était incapable d’encaisser une mauvaise nouvelle avec dignité.

 

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, mon bébé, tout va s’arranger, fit sa mère, son souffle rassurant effleurant sa peau.

 

-Je l’aime tellement, balbutia Louis. Il ne peut pas- Maman, je l’aime tellement…

 

-Je sais, dit sa mère, continuant de lui caresser les cheveux.

 

Lorsque les mots eurent fait leur chemin jusqu’à son esprit, Louis ouvrit les yeux, et il s’essuya le nez avec sa main, tournant un regard un peu vitreux vers Johannah.

 

-Mais- qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, tu sais ?

 

La reine esquissa un sourire.

 

-J’ai deviné il y a longtemps. Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois en contact avec Anne de Monaco ? Qu’elle me prévienne pour Harry ?

 

Louis la fixa, essayant d’absorber ce que sa mère était en train de lui apprendre, sentant son estomac se retourner encore.

 

-Mais… Mais… Harry et moi, on est séparé depuis des semaines, bafouilla-t-il.

 

-Et ? Tu penses qu’Anne et moi ne sommes pas capables de voir que nos garçons sont toujours amoureux ?

 

Louis laissa échapper un petit rire qui se transforma en sanglot, et il se remit à pleurer, s’appuyant sur les toilettes pour enfouir son visage entre ses bras.

 

-Je suis désolé, je suis dé- désolé…

 

Sa mère dut s’agenouiller carrément près de lui parce que Louis sentit un bras autour de ses épaules, le berçant légèrement.

 

-Désolé pour quoi ?

 

-Pour tout, marmonna Louis. Je suis tellement gay, Maman, je suis désolé.

 

-Louis, tu n’as pas à t’excuser de ça ! Je… Je ne comprends pas, comment tu croyais que j’allais réagir ? Tu penses réellement que j’ai un problème avec l’homosexualité ? Est-ce que je t’ai déjà donné l’impression que je ne l’accepterais pas ?

 

Sa mère sonnait incrédule, et un peu froissée. Louis continua de secouer la tête, incapable de développer, incapable d’avoir cette conversation tant qu’il n’aurait pas la certitude que Harry n’était pas en danger.

 

-Je veux juste savoir s’il va bien, répéta-t-il, pressant ses paumes sur ses yeux gonflés. Il faut que Harry aille bien, je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas…

 

-D’accord, mais calme-toi, et essaye de respirer…

 

Mais Louis ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur sa respiration ; il était trop occupé à prier intérieurement de toutes ses forces. Finalement, finalement, après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, alors qu’il se sentait à moitié conscient et à moitié endormi, il entendit la voix de sa sœur. Elle était essoufflée, comme si elle avait couru. Louis se redressa un peu sur le sol.

 

-Je viens d’avoir Gemma au téléphone, dit Charlotte. Harry va s’en tirer, Louis. Sa voiture- il a fait de l’aquaplaning, apparemment, mais il n’est pas gravement blessé. Il a une entorse au genou, et… Des coupures, quelque chose au poignet… Mais il va bien. Il a eu de la chance.

 

-Est-ce qu’il… Il souffre beaucoup ?

 

L’idée de Harry en train de se tordre de douleur lui était insupportable.

 

-Je ne pense pas, fit doucement Lottie. Il dort.

 

Louis laissa échapper un soupir, passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux sales, laissant le soulagement imprégner ses pores. Puis il se pencha au-dessus des toilettes pour vomir encore.

 

*

 

Le premier réflexe de Louis, une fois qu’il se sentit assez bien pour se lever et aller se rincer la bouche au lavabo, ce fut de vouloir appeler Harry. Encore frissonnant sous le coup de l’émotion, et sans doute d’une poussée de fièvre, il se mit même à chercher son téléphone, tâtant fébrilement ses poches. Mais Lottie lui rappela que Harry était toujours à l’hôpital, qu’il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis des semaines, et que Louis n’était certainement pas en état d’avoir une conversation avec le garçon qu’il avait cruellement largué, qu’il aimait à la folie, et qui venait d’avoir un accident de voiture. Louis se résigna, et acquiesça alors qu’il clopinait en direction de la chambre qui lui était réservée à Buckingham, soutenu par Johnny, après que sa mère lui eut ordonné d’aller se reposer et de se remettre, avant qu’ils puissent parler plus sérieusement.

 

-Je vais demander à Gemma de me tenir au courant, d’accord ? le rassura sa sœur. Essaye de dormir.

 

C’était ridicule, parce que Louis venait littéralement de se lever, mais il se sentait épuisé. Il put enfin prendre une douche, restant longtemps sous le jet d’eau chaude, l’esprit lent et vide, ne pensant à rien d’autre qu’à la sensation qu’il était en train de se purifier de tout le négatif qui s’était accumulé depuis la veille. Puis, ayant enfilé un survêtement propre, il se glissa sous les couvertures du lit. Il garda son téléphone à portée de main, au cas où Harry chercherait à le joindre. C’était idiot : il savait bien que Harry ne chercherait pas à le joindre. Mais Louis avait le vague espoir romantique que le prince de Monaco le réclamerait spontanément en se réveillant dans son lit d’hôpital. Si Harry essayait de l’appeler maintenant, comme il l’avait fait pendant des jours après leur rupture, Louis décrocherait si vite que son téléphone n’aurait même pas le temps de sonner. Mais bien sûr, à l’heure qu’il était, Louis était sans doute la dernière personne que Harry aurait envie d’entendre.

 

Quand Louis se réveilla, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il se sentait beaucoup mieux que quelques heures auparavant. Sa mère était assise sur un fauteuil près du lit. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, mais Louis pouvait sentir le regard de la reine sur lui, tandis qu’il se redressait sur le matelas, se frottant le visage et s’appuyant contre les oreillers.

 

Sans un mot, Johannah fit un geste vers la théière posée sur la table de nuit, et elle en versa pour Louis quand celui-ci hocha la tête.

 

-Du nouveau concernant Harry ? dit-il d’une voix enrouée, se dégageant de la couverture pour saisir la tasse de thé, mais restant assis dans son lit.  

 

Louis avala une gorgée de thé, ce qui lui fit un bien fou, réchauffant son corps toujours ankylosé et emplissant sa gorge et sa bouche d’un goût rassurant. Johannah secoua la tête.

 

-Tu n’as dormi que deux heures. Il doit toujours être à l’hôpital.

 

Louis acquiesça.

 

-J’aimerais bien entendre sa voix, admit-il à mi-voix, et  _voir son visage, et embrasser ses mains_ , pensa-t-il. Mais…

 

Mais il n’avait plus le droit. Mais il l’avait quitté. Mais rien n’avait changé.

 

Ou peut-être que si. Peut-être que quelque chose avait changé, en réalité. C’était dans les yeux mélancoliques de sa mère, qui savait tout, maintenant, ou presque. Qui avait peut-être toujours su. C’étaient dans les questions qui allaient s’écouler de sa bouche.

 

-Pourquoi tu as rompu avec Harry ?

 

Louis baissa les yeux sur ses mains, et il eut un petit rire.

 

-Je m’attendais à ce que tu commences par le début, pas par la fin.

 

La reine haussa les épaules. Son expression était difficile à déchiffrer, avec le manque de luminosité dans la pièce.

 

-Je connais déjà le début. Disons qu’il n’était pas très difficile à reconstituer, en tout cas.

 

-Comment tu as su… ?

 

-Pour Harry et toi ? Un tas de petits indices. Le temps que tu as passé à Monaco alors que Zayn et Oli n’étaient plus avec toi. Le nombre d’occasions que Harry et vous avez eues de vous croiser pendant l’été… Cette fois où tu as fait le trajet pour son gala de charité. Mais surtout, la fois où il est venu prendre le thé ici. L’ambiance entre vous deux était tellement étrange. Jusque là, je me disais juste que vous étiez devenus amis, mais après ça… J’ai eu l’occasion d’en parler avec Anne, et elle m’a confirmé qu’elle aussi avait des doutes. Quand elle m’a dit que Harry allait s’installer à Londres… Eh bien, je suppose que j’en ai tiré des conclusions.

 

Johannah eut un rire.

 

-Et ta sœur aurait pu être plus discrète. Elle a laissé échapper quelques allusions. Je crois qu’elle voulait que je sache… Peut-être pour que je t’en parle.

 

-Mais tu ne m’en as pas parlé, constata Louis.

 

-Parce que je voulais attendre que tu aies envie de me le dire, pointa sa mère. Je ne voulais pas te forcer à me faire une confession. C’était trop personnel.

 

Louis tendit le bras pour reposer sa tasse de thé dans la soucoupe sur la table de nuit, sentant sa main trembler légèrement.

 

-Donc, tu… tu t’en fiches ? murmura-t-il, cherchant le regard de sa mère. Que je sois, hum- attiré par les hommes ?

 

-Non,  _je ne m’en fiche pas_ , Louis. C’est une partie importante de toi, et je suis intéressée par tout ce qui te concerne. Surtout que tu étais dans une relation pendant des mois, et…

 

Sa mère soupira.

 

-Mais si ta question était, est-ce que ça me dérange que tu sois homosexuel, ou bisexuel, ou…

 

-Homosexuel, dit Louis. Oui, je suis- définitivement homosexuel.

 

-Très bien. Homosexuel. Donc, la réponse est :  _bien sûr que non_. Bien sûr que non. Et honnêtement, Louis, ça me fait de la peine que tu aies pu penser le contraire.

 

Louis avala sa salive.

 

-Ce n’est pas que je pensais que tu étais homophobe… Je sais que tu ne l’es pas.

 

-Alors  _pourquoi_  tu ne m’en as parlé ? On a toujours été proche, et je sais que ça t’a pesé. Alors pourquoi ne pas partager ça avec moi…

 

-Au début, j’avais juste besoin d’éclaircir tout seul ce que je ressentais, essaya d’expliquer Louis. Après ma rupture avec Eleanor, je savais, mais… J’avais besoin de temps pour être sûr. Et puis, il y a eu Harry, mais ce n’est pas devenu sérieux tout de suite, et puis, quand ça l’est devenu…

 

Louis ferma les yeux.

 

-Je ne voulais pas te rajouter ce problème. Tu étais malade, et… Je ne voulais pas être un problème. Et puis j’ai décidé que c’était mieux que j’arrête ce que je faisais avec Harry, et que je reste dans le placard, donc ça ne servait plus à rien de te le dire.

 

Sa mère haussa soudain la voix.

 

-Attends, un problème ? Tu crois que je vois ta sexualité comme un  _problème_  ? Ma sclérose, oui, c’est un problème. Les illuminés qui veulent nous éjecter du trône, c’est un problème. Le retard des travaux à Windsor, c’est un problème. Mais que tu préfères sortir avec des garçons ? Ce n’est pas un problème, Louis, c’est un  _fait_. C’est juste un fait. Ce n’est pas négatif. C’est neutre.

 

Louis secoua la tête.

 

-Oh, allez, Maman, tu sais que ce n’est pas vrai, dit-il avec un fond d’amertume. C’est un fait  _problématique_.

 

Sa mère croisa les bras.

 

-Pour toi, peut-être. Je peux imaginer combien ça a pu être difficile de le réaliser et de l’assumer, mon chéri. Et d’ailleurs, je n’ai pas besoin d’imaginer, parce que je t’ai vu partir un peu à la dérive, après Eleanor. C’est normal que toi, tu voies cette nouvelle identité comme un bouleversement… Mais pour moi ? Ça ne change rien.

 

-Et pour le pays ?

 

-Le pays ? Le pays n’a rien à voir avec ta vie amoureuse.

 

-Il a tout à voir avec !

 

-Ton devoir princier s’arrête bien avant les portes de ta chambre.

 

-Je ne peux pas être un roi homosexuel !

 

Un silence succéda au cri désespéré de Louis. Il sentait sa lèvre trembler, et il prit une inspiration pour se reprendre. Sa mère le fixa pendant un long moment, une minute s’écoulant, puis deux, sans qu’elle ne prononce un mot. Puis elle dit :

 

-Et pourquoi pas ?

 

Louis en resta bouche bée.

 

-Pardon ?

 

-Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas être un roi homosexuel ?

 

-Tu veux que je te fasse la liste des raisons ? ricana Louis.

 

Sa mère arqua un sourire.

 

-Déjà, je ne pourrais pas avoir d’héritiers, lança le prince.

 

-Tu as  _cinq_  sœurs, et un frère, répliqua Johannah. Si on a une ligne de succession, avec tous ces numéros, c’est bien pour prévoir les cas où il faudrait en sauter ! Je ne pense pas que notre lignée va s’éteindre. Si tu veux des enfants, tu pourrais en adopter. Certes, pour le moment, la législation ne leur permettrait pas d’hériter de la couronne, puisqu’ils ne seraient pas de sang royal… Mais je suis à peu près sûre qu’on pourrait changer ça. Et il y a aussi la GPA. Tu as des options.

 

-Je ne pourrais pas me marier à Westminster.

 

-Ce n’est pas une grosse perte. Crois-moi, c’est incroyablement barbant, comme cérémonie.

 

-Mais le souverain est supposé être à la tête de la religion anglicane !

 

-Tu sais, avec les nouvelles lois sur la succession, qui permettent le mariage avec une personne catholique, il allait sans doute falloir réformer ce rôle de toute façon.

 

-Mais, et si l’archevêque de Canterbury ne veut pas me couronner ?

 

-Je ne crois pas que ça irait si loin. L’archevêque reste subordonné à la famille royale et au gouvernement. L’église anglicane est en train d’évoluer. En plus, tu pourrais tout simplement annoncer ta sexualité après le couronnement.

 

-Mais- comment les députés, les gens le prendraient ? Certains sont tellement conservateurs…

 

La reine haussa les épaules.

 

-Tant pis pour eux. Ça ne ferait pas de mal, de moderniser la royauté, de se tourner vers des enjeux de notre siècle, au lieu de ne faire que perpétuer des traditions vides de sens.

 

-Et la diplomatie étrangère ?

 

-Ta sexualité ne va pas déclencher de guerre nucléaire. Je pense même que ça pourrait avoir des effets positifs. Et pour les dirigeants à qui ça ne plairait pas… Est-ce qu’on veut vraiment maintenir des liens forts avec des Etats ouvertement homophobes ?

 

-Je…

 

La voix de Louis mourut dans sa gorge. Il n’avait plus de bonne raison à avancer. Ses arguments s’évaporaient comme de l’eau sur une plaque chaude.

 

-Tu penses vraiment que c’est possible ? chuchota-t-il. Que ça ne causera pas de crise, que… les gens n’auront pas envie de m’assassiner, s’ils savaient, que tout le monde ne se mettra pas à me détester, à essayer de me détrôner…

 

Un pli se forma sur le front de Johannah.

 

-Tu penses à l’attentat ?

 

-Oui. Ça pourrait attiser la haine, et Republic pourraient s’en servir pour nous déstabiliser…

 

Louis avait passé un temps fou à imaginer des scénarios apocalyptiques dans sa tête, dans le cas où son homosexualité serait découverte, mais maintenant, face au regard attentif et serein de sa mère, il avait du mal à se rappeler ce qui lui avait paru insurmontable jusque là.

 

-C’est sûr, il y a des risques, reconnut sa mère. Je ne dis pas que t’imposer sera facile, et tu devras forcément faire face à des réactions homophobes. Il faudrait y réfléchir plus en profondeur. Mais en ce qui concerne Republic, ça serait assez hypocrite de leur part de critiquer ta sexualité, vu qu’ils prétendent représenter l’avenir, contrairement à la monarchie qui est, selon eux, « enchaînée au passé » … Si la monarchie se dépoussière, ils seront obligés d’approuver.

 

Louis n’avait même pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

 

Il avait toujours la gorge nouée.

 

-Je ne suis pas prêt, murmura-t-il. Maman, je ne suis pas prêt. Je ne suis pas prêt à ce que tout le monde sache. Je n’ai pas eu assez de temps, je… J’ai  _peur_.

 

-Ce n’est pas grave, tu n’as pas à être prêt tout de suite. Tu peux attendre le temps que tu voudras. Tu peux encore garder profil bas pendant des années, si tu veux !

 

Sa mère se pencha pour lui saisir la main.

 

-Et tu n’es pas obligé d’annoncer publiquement ta sexualité si tu n’en as pas envie. Je voulais juste que tu saches que si tu envisageais de le faire, je te soutiendrais complètement.

 

-Vraiment ?

 

-Bien sûr, Louis. Et Dan, et tes sœurs, et le reste de la famille te soutiendraient aussi. Bon, peut-être pas _toute_  la famille, mais tous ceux qui t’aiment vraiment.

 

-Tu ne penses pas que ça va contre les intérêts du Royaume-Uni ?

 

-Non. Et franchement, même si c’était le cas, je n’en aurais rien à faire. Tant que c’est dans ton intérêt à toi.

 

Sa mère semblait sincère, et terriblement sérieuse. Louis laissa échapper un soupir.

 

-Il y a une partie de moi qui pense quand même que le mieux à faire, dit-il, ça serait de prétendre que je suis hétérosexuel, et d’épouser une fille de la haute société.

 

Johannah émit un hoquet, se reculant et portant une main à sa poitrine.

 

-Louis ! Tu envisageais vraiment de faire ça ?

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Eh bien, oui. C’était le plan, jusqu’à… ce matin, je suppose. Quand j’ai réalisé que ça me briserait complètement, d’être avec une personne que je suis incapable d’aimer ou même de trouver attirante.

 

La reine secoua furieusement la tête.

 

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça, de toute façon. C’est hors de question. Enfin, nous ne sommes pas si antiques ! Tu ne vas pas te marier avec une femme que tu n’aimes pas pour les apparences. Je te l’interdis.

 

Elle avait parlé sur le ton autoritaire qu’elle adoptait lors de discussions retorses avec des membres du gouvernement, se redressant sur le fauteuil, paraissant plus royale que jamais. Louis esquissa un sourire.

 

-Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le supporter, même si je le voulais, confia-t-il.

 

-Je n’imagine même pas combien ça te rendrait malheureux, marmonna Johannah. Déjà que tu es extrêmement malheureux depuis que tu n’es plus avec Harry…

 

Elle soupira.

 

-Je ne sais même pas comment tu voulais que je ne m’aperçoive pas que tu traversais une peine de cœur ! Le contraste est tellement… frappant. Tu étais tellement heureux ces derniers mois ! Et même si tu ne m’avais pas confié la raison, je te voyais rayonner… Je ne m’inquiétais plus autant pour toi… Plus comme avant ton premier séjour à Monaco.

 

-C’est l’effet Harry, murmura Louis.

 

-Tu l’aimes vraiment.

 

C’était plus une constatation qu’une question. Louis hocha la tête, parce qu’il n’y avait pas grand-chose d’autre à ajouter. Il l’avait déjà avoué lui-même à sa mère

 

-La façon dont tu t’es effondré quand tu as appris pour son accident… Tu te rappelles quand on était à cette cérémonie militaire, et que tu as reçu un appel de la mère d’Eleanor disant qu’elle avait fait une chute à cheval et qu’elle était aux urgences ? Le jour où elle s’est cassé la jambe ? Tu te rappelles ce que tu as fait ?

 

-Je… Je suis resté à la cérémonie…

 

-Exactement ! s’exclama sa mère. Tu es resté jusqu’à la fin. Tu n’étais même pas déstabilisé.

 

-Hé, ne me fais pas passer pour un cœur de pierre, je suis allé voir Eleanor juste après, protesta Louis, mais il comprenait où sa mère voulait en venir.

 

-Je ne critique pas ton attitude, c’est juste pour souligner la différence avec Harry… Tout à l’heure, tu étais prêt à sauter dans un avion pour aller voir toi-même comment il allait, si on ne te donnait pas des nouvelles dans la minute.

 

-Et si j’avais pu marcher sans me mettre à vomir, fit Louis avec un rire. Mais, oui… Ce n’est pas comparable. Ce que je ressens pour Harry. Ce n’est pas… comparable.

 

-D’après ce que j’ai compris, Harry est vraiment amoureux de toi aussi, dit doucement Johannah.

 

-Ses sentiments ont pu changer. Il doit sans doute me haïr, maintenant.

 

-Ça m’étonnerait.  

 

-Tu ne comprends pas, murmura Louis. J’ai… J’ai tout ruiné entre nous, Maman. Je l’ai traité comme… Je l’ignore depuis des semaines. Je lui ai brisé le cœur, je… C’est fini.

 

-Parce que tu pensais que tu ne pouvais pas rester dans une relation homosexuelle tout en étant prince ?

 

-Oui, et… Harry voulait…

 

Non, ce n’était pas juste que Louis présente les choses ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas rejeter la faute sur Harry, comme s’il avait fait pression sur lui. Harry n’avait jamais demandé. Il se trouvait simplement que Louis connaissait ses véritables désirs, et qu’il se sentait coupable de les ignorer.

 

-Je ne voulais pas imposer à Harry de rester dans le placard. Je sais que je vais probablement monter sur le trône bientôt, parce que tu es malade, et…

 

Sa voix se brisa.

 

-C’est tellement rapide. Et je ne peux pas imaginer faire un coming-out dans les prochains mois, c’est juste… trop tôt. Et une fois que je serai roi, il me faudra du temps pour sécuriser mon influence, vu le climat actuel, et peut-être que je ne trouverai jamais le moment opportun pour annoncer ma sexualité. Peut-être que ça prendra des années avant que j’en ai le courage, parce que je serai trop inquiet de compromettre le pouvoir monarchique, et…

 

Louis se frotta le front.

 

-Et Harry méritait mieux que ça. Il aimerait vivre son couple au grand jour, et moi je ne peux pas lui donner ça. Je commençais à me sentir dépassé par tout. Et je voulais m’engager avec Harry, mais ça aurait été tellement compliqué de cacher une relation une fois sur le trône, et il y a aussi eu le chantage, et…

 

Oh, sa mère n’était probablement toujours pas au courant pour le chantage. A moins qu’Anne l’en ait informée. Louis sentit son mal de tête revenir en s’imaginant déterrer encore une fois cette histoire, et tenter d’expliquer la nervosité et la peur que Harry avait connues par sa faute. 

 

Mais sa mère semblait être restée focalisée sur le début de sa phrase.

 

-Oh, Louis, murmura-t-elle. C’est donc ça, la base du problème… Le fait de devenir roi  _maintenant_.

 

A sa grande surprise, Louis vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Johannah.

 

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

 

-Tu ne te doutes pas du tout de pourquoi je t’avais demandé de venir ce matin ?

 

-Hum, non ?

 

Louis abandonna ses oreillers pour glisser jusqu’au bord du lit, et s’asseoir face à sa mère.

 

-J’ai attendu que les fêtes soient passées pour demander un point avec mes médecins, expliqua Johannah. Je ne voulais pas gâcher Noël si jamais les nouvelles n’étaient pas bonnes. Mais hier, j’ai eu un rendez-vous, pour parler de mes derniers résultats d’examen et de leurs observations après ces dernières semaines…

 

-Et ?

 

-Et leurs conclusions sont vraiment positives, sourit sa mère.

 

Elle fit un mouvement de bras.

 

-Bon, évidemment, je suis toujours malade. Mais les spécialistes se sont trompés, ils m’ont sous-estimée, à vrai dire… Ils ont été trop pessimistes, et ils ont pensé que j’étais probablement déjà dans une forme progressive de sclérose, puisque j’ai dépassé la quarantaine. Mais maintenant, ils sont certains que je suis atteinte de la forme rémittente, avec des poussées qui ne s’aggravent pas, et dont je me remets bien.

 

Voyant que Louis la fixait sans réellement saisir, elle clarifia :

 

-Ça veut dire que mon état ne va pas se dégrader tout de suite. Que je vais rester relativement en forme encore un long moment, jusqu’à ce que je bascule vers une forme progressive de sclérose, avec des symptômes chroniques.

 

-Maman, murmura Louis, sentant son cœur gonflé par le soulagement et l’espoir. C’est… formidable ?

 

Il avait eu tellement peur de voir sa mère décliner devant ses yeux. Il avait toujours envisagé le pire, était pratiquement persuadé que sa mère était gravement atteinte, et il avait oublié que le diagnostic n’était pas entièrement fiable.  

 

-On m’avait enterrée un peu trop vite, plaisanta Johannah.

 

-Mais… Quand tu dis  _« un long moment »_  … Combien de temps la maladie va rester rémittente, au juste ?

 

-Dix ans ? Peut-être plus.

 

Louis eut un mouvement de surprise.

 

- _Dix ans ?_

 

-Oui, mon chéri.

 

-Ça veut dire que tu vas être capable de régner encore au moins dix ans ? 

 

Cela n’avait plus rien à voir avec les quelques mois de répit qu’on prédisait à sa mère il n’y avait pas si longtemps.

 

-Oui, dit fermement la reine. Je garderai mes fonctions pendant encore des années et des années. Aussi longtemps que je le pourrai. Ce qui signifie que toi, Louis…

 

-Je ne vais pas avoir à monter sur le trône tout de suite, acheva Louis, dans un souffle.

 

-Exactement. Tu as tout le temps de vivre ta vie et de te préparer au trône.

 

Du temps. Louis avait du temps.

 

Louis n’allait pas devoir prendre la suite de sa mère cette année. Ni l’année d’après. Ni l’année encore après. Il avait fait tant d’efforts ces derniers temps pour apparaître comme un futur souverain de confiance, tant de pas en avant qui l’exposaient plus qu’auparavant, pour montrer qu’il était prêt à supporter la couronne – même s’il ne l’était pas. Mais si on lui donnait dix ans de plus… Dix ans pour façonner l’image et la résonance qu’il voudrait renvoyer en tant que roi. Dix ans pour se positionner de nouveau un peu plus dans l’ombre, à seconder sa mère avec humilité, à rester discret et inactif quand il le souhaiterait, sans qu’on ne lui demande encore trop de comptes. Dix ans pour accepter complètement sa sexualité, construire une relation amoureuse et planifier la façon dont il pourrait la concilier avec les exigences de la couronne.

 

Louis sentit ses yeux s’humidifier, et il tenta vainement de retenir ses larmes. Il supposait que c’étaient des larmes de joie, cette fois, au moins.

 

-Oh non, grogna-t-il en s’essuyant le visage. J’ai déjà beaucoup trop pleurniché aujourd’hui.

 

Johannah eut un rire, mais elle ne semblait pas en mener large non plus, battant un peu trop rapidement des cils. Elle attira Louis dans ses bras, et le prince enfouit son nez dans son pull pour respirer l’odeur maternelle rassurante.

 

Louis avait l’impression d’avoir touché le fond, puis d’être remonté au sommet, en l’espace de quelques heures. Pour la première fois depuis sa rupture avec Harry, et peut-être depuis qu’il avait réalisé qu’il était homosexuel, le prince avait l’impression qu’il existait une possibilité de conjuguer son bonheur personnel avec le poids de ses devoirs.

 

Sauf qu’il avait perdu l’élément essentiel à son bonheur personnel. Et que cet élément se trouvait sur un lit d’hôpital à l’autre bout de l’Europe.

 

Louis n’était pas un superhéros capable de sauver Harry d’un accident de voiture, ni un chirurgien capable de le soigner après coup, mais peut-être qu’il n’était pas trop tard pour remédier à la première partie du problème. Peut-être qu’il n’était pas trop tard, s’il était sûr que c’était ce qu’il voulait, et qu’il pouvait montrer à Harry qu’il valait la peine qu’il lui accorde une seconde chance.

 

Louis reprit une tasse de thé, sirotant le liquide resté miraculeusement chaud à petites gorgées, tout en essayant de digérer la situation et de sonder son nouvel état d’esprit.

 

-Puisqu’une bonne nouvelle n’arrive jamais seule, dit soudainement Johannah. Je viens de recevoir un message d’Anne. Elle m’écrit que Harry s’est réveillé, et que les médecins ont confirmé qu’il n’avait pas de lésions sérieuses.

 

Louis ferma les paupières, se repassant les mots de sa mère pour se convaincre que Harry était tiré d’affaire.

 

Il avait presque le sentiment que c’était le destin qui avait provoqué cet accident, pour le forcer à être honnête avec sa mère, et à réaliser l’étendue de ses sentiments pour Harry. Louis avait le choix, maintenant ; il pouvait aller dans le sens de ce destin, et se laisser porter par son cœur, ou…

 

A vrai dire, Louis n’arrivait même pas à énoncer l’alternative.

 

*

 

Le lendemain, des photos de la scène de l’accident circulaient dans les médias, et Louis avait beau se sentir plus solide que la veille, un malaise lui enserra quand même la gorge lorsqu’il vit l’état de la Mercedes de Harry. Que le prince s’en soit tiré sans blessures graves relevait d’une sorte de miracle. Il avait apparemment mal fixé le toit amovible en partant, et il s’était détaché au premier choc, quand Harry était sorti de la route en dérapant à cause de la pluie. Harry avait été éjecté de la voiture, et il avait atterri sur de la végétation, tandis que la Mercedes avait poursuivi sa descente, effectuant un tonneau et terminant couchée sur le flanc, comme un animal agonisant. D’autres conducteurs s’étaient arrêtés pour porter secours à Harry, mais il ne semblait pas que la Mercedes, elle, puisse être sauvée. Cela brisait quelque peu le cœur de Louis, car, au-delà de ce que cette voiture avait représenté pour leur relation, il savait que Harry y tenait énormément. Il se souvenait de son énervement lorsque quelqu’un avait abîmé la peinture dans son garage, des messages frénétiques qu’il avait envoyés à l’assurance. Evidemment, Harry devait surtout être reconnaissant d’être en vie, mais Louis n’avait aucun doute sur le fait qu’il se sentirait dévasté en apprenant comment avait fini sa Mercedes bien-aimée. Il avait presque eu envie de passer quelques coups de fil pour voir s’il n’était pas possible de récupérer la voiture avant qu’elle soit envoyée à la casse, et de tenter de trouver quelqu’un pour la réparer, mais la famille de Harry avait déjà dû s’en occuper, et Louis n’avait aucune légitimité à intervenir arbitrairement comme cela dans sa vie.

 

Il envoya à Harry à l’hôpital un gigantesque assortiment de fleurs, un bouquet désordonné mais le plus coloré possible, avec des tournesols, des tulipes, des roses, des gerbéras, des camélias, des amaryllis, que Louis avait mis des heures à choisir. Il hésita également longuement pour savoir ce qu’il allait écrire sur la carte, se décidant pour un sobre  _« tu es dans mes pensées »,_  avant de changer au dernier moment pour  _« tu es dans mon cœur »._

 

Au moins, le message était clair. Louis se sentait fébrile en imaginant la réaction de Harry. Il n’était pas assez naïf pour penser que le prince se précipiterait sur son téléphone pour le remercier, oubliant tout le mal que Louis lui avait fait, parce que c’était très loin d’être des excuses suffisantes, mais c’était un premier pas vers le rétablissement d’un lien.

 

Le problème, c’était que Louis ne savait pas exactement ce qu’il voulait dire à Harry, à part qu’il l’aimait. S’il tentait de lui parler, s’il le suppliait de le reprendre, il fallait qu’il ait quelque chose à proposer. Il fallait qu’il ait vraiment dépassé la vision noire de l’avenir qui l’avait fait rompre avec lui en premier lieu, et qu’il soit lui-même convaincu qu’il était possible de lui offrir une relation plus saine.

 

Alors Louis laissa s’écouler quelques jours.

 

Lorsque le 31 décembre arriva, Louis n’avait pas le cœur à faire la fête, fuyant le moindre verre d’alcool comme la peste, et il regretta de ne pas pouvoir embrasser Harry sur le coup de minuit. Mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à lui-même, et il envoya un message de bonne année à Harry, avec l’espoir que la prochaine fois qu’ils passeraient à une nouvelle année, ils seraient réunis.

 

Harry n’essaya pas de le contacter. Louis ne s’inquiétait pas vraiment de son silence, même s’il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être un peu déçu. Harry se remettait de ses blessures, n’avait sans doute pas envie de renouer avec son ex petit ami depuis son lit d’hôpital, et Louis savait qu’il devrait faire mieux qu’un bouquet et une carte s’il voulait que Harry lui adresse de nouveau la parole. Lottie demandait toujours de ses nouvelles à Gemma, et transmettait ce qu’elle savait à Louis. D’après elle, Harry était toujours un peu sous le choc de son accident, et se le remémorer lui donnait des angoisses – quand il apprit cela, Louis envoya un second bouquet de fleurs au prince – mais sa guérison physique était sur la bonne voie.

 

Louis passa la majorité de son temps avec sa mère, à discuter de ce qu’il avait traversé ces derniers mois. Johannah était toujours peinée que Louis l’ait gardé dans l’ignorance de son secret, mais il expliqua de nouveau combien il se sentait coupable, parce qu’il avait l’impression d’ajouter un fardeau de plus à sa famille, et la reine sembla le comprendre. Ils parlèrent beaucoup de sa vision de la monarchie, et de comment il pourrait essayer de se mettre moins de pression, au lieu d’essayer d’endosser une version idéaliste et pas forcément judicieuse de son rôle de prince, et plus tard, de roi. Louis demanda encore une fois pardon à sa mère s’il lui causait une déception, en déviant de ce qui était attendu de lui, et Johannah lui passa un savon, avant de s’employer à lui démontrer que toutes les qualités qu’il pouvait déployer en tant que souverain n’étaient pas impactées par sa sexualité, que la population anglaise se passerait très bien d’un mariage à Westminster télévisé, qu’il y aurait bien l’une des princesses pour leur donner ce divertissement, et qu’être roi ne se résumait pas à former un couple et à avoir des enfants.

 

Louis n’avait pas réalisé à quel point cela changerait tout pour lui, que sa mère soit au courant, qu’elle soit de son côté, et si déterminée à l’aider à s’accepter.

 

La reine dut convenir qu’il y aurait forcément quelques aspects négatifs s’il avouait au grand public sa sexualité, et se montrait avec son partenaire, et ils en vinrent à la conclusion que Louis devrait se conduire de manière particulièrement irréprochable pendant un moment pour prouver au monde qu’il méritait toujours la couronne. C’était un raisonnement malsain et assez triste, parce que tous deux auraient juste aimé envoyer au diable les homophobes, mais hélas nécessaire. Cependant, Louis était prêt à tout faire pour apparaître convenable même aux yeux des pires conservateurs, si cela lui permettait de vivre heureux avec un homme, même si ce n’était pas… si ce n’était pas Harry.

 

Lorsque les deux princes étaient ensemble, Louis était persuadé qu’il n’y avait que deux résolutions possibles : dissimuler sa sexualité pour toujours, ou la révéler pour que Harry soit heureux. Jusqu’ici, il ne s’était jamais imaginé avec un autre garçon que Harry, et encore moins assumer au grand jour une relation avec un autre garçon. C’était étrange pour Louis d’envisager cette troisième voie, cette possibilité qu’il sorte du placard sans Harry à ses côtés, sans que ce soit avec Harry, pour Harry. Une partie de lui avait du mal à voir l’intérêt de tout révéler dans ces conditions, lui soufflait  _à quoi bon, autant garder une image hétérosexuelle si Harry n’est même plus là_. Mais une autre partie se disait qu’il se le devait à lui-même, et que son identité ne pouvait pas entièrement dépendre de Harry, aussi fort qu’il puisse l’aimer.

 

Louis raconta à sa mère le chantage dont Harry avait été victime, expliquant comme la sécurité de la famille de Monaco avait réglé l’affaire, et ils prirent la décision d’informer la tête du MI5 des développements récents concernant Louis, sous le sceau du secret défense. Andrew, le directeur général du Security Service, ne battit pas un cil en apprenant l’homosexualité du prince, et il promit que son équipe serait tout à fait prête à réagir face à des situations pour éviter des révélations intempestives, si cela venait à se reproduire. Il fut également convenu avec lui qu’un service conduirait une étude de la situation politique intérieure et internationale, afin de déterminer quelle était la conjoncture, dans le cas où Louis préparerait un coming-out. Andrew expliqua à Louis que révéler publiquement sa sexualité serait la décision la plus sage, car dans le cas contraire, le poids du secret deviendrait de plus en plus lourd avec les années, et il ne serait jamais à l’abri d’un nouveau chantage. Il vivrait toujours dans la peur. Il valait mieux couper l’herbe sous le pied des gens malintentionnés et leur enlever tout moyen de pression, tout en contrôlant son image publique. Il était aussi d’avis que le climat politique lui était plutôt favorable, pour l’instant, avec un Premier Ministre travailliste. Puis Andrew esquissa un sourire et sortit une photographie de son compagnon et lui pour la montrer à Louis, lui assurant à voix basse qu’il pouvait en tout cas compter sur son soutien.

 

Ce fut un moment important pour le prince, parce qu’il se rendit compte qu’il n’était pas seul. Il se rendit compte qu’il y avait des personnes qui ressentaient comme lui tout autour de lui, parmi les plus hauts postes de commandement, et sans doute parmi la noblesse. Harry et lui ne pouvaient pas être les seuls. Et Louis l’avait toujours su, bien sûr, mais de façon abstraite, et lorsque l’idée qu’il serait épaulé par la communauté LGBT+ le frappa, il réalisa également que voir une personnalité comme Louis proclamer son homosexualité pourrait représenter beaucoup pour elle. Avoir leur prince de leur côté pourrait réellement avoir un impact positif pour les Anglaises et les Anglais qui luttaient peut-être eux aussi avec leur identité. Louis n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il n’ait pu envisager que le côté traditionnaliste et strict de son pays, en oubliant que ce n’était pas seulement sur ces gens-là qu’il régnerait, et que leur avis ne devait pas être le seul à peser dans la balance.

 

La liste des raisons pour lesquelles cela serait une bonne décision d’afficher fièrement ses préférences sexuelles s’allongeait.

 

Louis avançait.

 

Harry sortit de l’hôpital et rentra au palais de Monaco trois jours après son accident. Il fallut encore trois jours pour que Louis se décide à prendre son téléphone et à l’appeler, retranché dans le calme de sa chambre à Kensington, après quelques réunions assez productives.

 

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il espérait, mais dans tous les cas, Harry ne décrocha pas. Louis regarda bêtement son téléphone pendant plusieurs minutes après avoir basculé sur la messagerie. Mais il se dit que Harry devait simplement être occupé. Alors Louis rappela quelques heures plus tard. Et encore plus tard. Deux fois. Trois fois. Mais Harry ne répondait pas. Louis se mordit la lèvre. Mais après tout, il y avait des tas de raisons pour lesquelles Harry ne pouvait peut-être pas décrocher son téléphone aujourd’hui.

 

Louis réessaya le lendemain. Toute la journée. Cette fois, arrivé au soir, il laissa un message, qui sonnait un peu misérable, disant juste à Harry qu’il voulait lui parler. Ce qui était parfaitement absurde puisque si Louis lui passait un coup de fil, c’était évident qu’il voulait lui parler.

 

Harry ne rappela pas, et ne décrocha pas plus le téléphone le lendemain. Il resta également sourd à tout SMS, tout email. Au bout de quatre messages tous plus désespérés les uns que les autres sur son répondeur, Louis dut se résigner à admettre que Harry n’avait sans doute tout simplement pas envie de prendre ses appels. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Mais comment pouvait-il s’excuser et essayer de réparer les choses si Harry ne lui laissait pas la chance de s’expliquer ?

 

Louis se rendit compte que c’était assez hypocrite de se plaindre du fait que Harry l’ignore lorsqu’il en parla à ses amis et qu’ils lui rappelèrent que Harry avait passé des semaines à tenter de le joindre, sans un seul signe de vie de sa part. Zayn, que Harry avait apparemment harcelé de questions, se montra particulièrement sarcastique, et Louis se sentit très penaud. C’était son tour, d’attendre anxieusement des nouvelles. Ce n’était que justice, après tout. Peut-être que Harry ne répondait pas pour cette raison, pour que Louis réalise ce que cela faisait, combien il avait souffert. Au bout de cinq jours, Louis réalisait très bien ce qu’il avait dû ressentir, un poids écrasant son cœur en permanence, la mélancolie et l’appréhension commençant à le ronger.

 

Il n’avait pas exactement prévu cela. Il n’avait pas prévu qu’il ne pourrait même pas passer la première étape dans sa tentative pour reconquérir Harry. Il avait du mal à saisir ; Harry s’était acharné si longtemps à essayer de lui parler, et maintenant, il avait disparu. Qu’est-ce qui avait changé, depuis le message pour son anniversaire ? L’accident avait-il endommagé sa mémoire, au point qu’il ait complètement oublié Louis ? Est-ce que le fait de frôler la mort l’avait décidé à ne plus perdre de temps avec Louis, même pas pour lui annoncer que c’était définitivement terminé ?  

 

Louis aurait simplement aimé comprendre  _pourquoi_  il le laissait dans l’incertitude complète.

 

Louis fit part de ses difficultés à Charlotte, qui était restée en contact avec Gemma depuis qu’elles s’étaient rencontrées au match de charité en juillet, et qui avait toléré que son frère fasse d’elle son intermédiaire depuis l’accident de Harry, le laissant le harceler pour savoir comment il allait. Mais cette fois, sa sœur fut moins compréhensive.

 

-Je ne crois pas que Gemma sera très réceptive si j’essaye de plaider ta cause, lança Charlotte. Tu sais, je ne lui ai même pas dit que je te transmettais des nouvelles de Harry…

 

-Mais elle doit bien s’en douter, non ?

 

-C’est sûr, mais c’est différent que de se mêler de vos histoires de cœur. Et puis, on n’a pas de conversations très approfondies, on échange juste quelques textos.

 

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, gémit Louis. Vous ne parlez pas de moi du tout ? Elle ne t’a rien dit de ce que Harry pourrait lui avoir confié ?

 

-Rien du tout.

 

-Elle est furieuse contre moi, c’est ça ?

 

Lottie eut un sourire d’excuse.

 

-Je pense qu’il y a de ça.

 

-Je vois, soupira Louis. Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer quand même de glaner quelques informations… ?

 

-Je vais essayer de mentionner ton nom, mais je ne te promets rien.

 

Deux jours plus tard, et une vingtaine d’appels à Harry restés sans réponse, Louis se trouvait à l’ouverture du  _Commonwealth Heads of Government Meeting_ , un important sommet qui se tenait cette année en Angleterre, au château de Windsor, qui durerait quatre jours et réunissait différents dirigeants, principalement autour de la question des changements climatiques. Il s’exprima le premier, en début de session, avant le Premier Ministre et la reine, en tant qu’ambassadeur pour le forum de la jeunesse du Commonwealth, un rôle que venait de lui confier sa mère et que Louis entendait prendre très au sérieux. Il parla de sa volonté de travailler aux côtés de sa mère et de ses sœurs pour faire face aux enjeux du monde d’aujourd’hui, insistant sur l’éducation et annonçant la création d’une nouvelle bourse d’études « la bourse de la reine Johannah pour le Commonwealth », pour les jeunes gens originaires de pays plus défavorisés que le Royaume-Uni. A la fin de son discours, s’adressant plus particulièrement aux « 60% du Commonwealth en-dessous de l’âge de trente ans », Louis glissa qu’il espérait que cette jeunesse se rassemblerait pour créer une société où toutes les personnes seraient traitées de manière égale,  _« quels que soient leur origine, leur genre, leur sexualité, leurs aspirations »._ Louis prononça le mot « sexualité » avec le cœur battant, l’appréhension se faufilant dans sa poitrine, mais il ne nota aucun déplaisir dans les applaudissements nourris et chaleureux que lui renvoya le forum. Louis avait à peine quitté la tribune que son téléphone se mettait à vibrer dans sa poche, et il fut saisi d’une peur idiote en se disant qu’on venait peut-être déjà lui reprocher son allusion à la communauté LGBT, mais il haussa les sourcils en voyant le nom de Gemma s’afficher sur l’écran. Louis ne savait pas si c’était bon signe, mais il se hâta de s’éclipser pour trouver un endroit tranquille et prendre l’appel, lançant des sourires, serrant des mains, et promettant de revenir dans un instant. Il courut presque dans le couloir, qui grouillait également de gens à rencontrer, et après avoir bifurqué dans une autre partie du château, il s’engouffra dans les premières toilettes qu’il trouva, décrochant juste à temps, un peu essoufflé. La pièce était vide, et il fallait espérer qu’elle le resterait.

 

-Oui ?

 

-Espèce de connard, tu as bientôt fini de harceler mon frère ?

 

Au moins, le ton était donné d’emblée.

 

-Je ne voulais pas donner l’impression que je le harcèle, fit Louis d’une voix qu’il espérait apaisante. Je veux simplement lui parler…

 

-Oui, eh bien, Harry ne veut pas te parler, lui.

 

Louis s’en doutait un peu.

 

-Mais pourquoi ?

 

- _Pourquoi ?_  Tu as le culot de demander pourquoi ? fit Gemma sur un ton incrédule.

 

-Ecoute, Gemma… Je sais parfaitement que j’ai traité Harry d’une manière déplorable, et crois-moi, je le regrette chaque minute de ma vie. Mais j’ai- j’ai évolué depuis notre rupture, je pense, et j’aimerais… j’aimerais juste essayer d’arranger les choses. Lui demander pardon, déjà.

 

Gemma sembla ignorer tout ce que Louis venait de dire, sa colère visiblement décuplée par sa tentative de justification, et elle haussa encore le ton.

 

-Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu oses… Tu ne te rends pas compte- Harry a eu son accident à cause de  _toi_  !

 

Louis se figea, fixant la porte de la cabine en face de lui sans la voir réellement.

 

-Pardon ?

 

-Je veux dire, tu n’es pas directement responsable, mais… Le matin de l’accident, Harry est tombé sur ces photos de toi en soirée avec ta…

 

Gemma prit une lente inspiration.

 

-Je suis trop féministe pour prononcer le mot qui me vient pour qualifier la fille qui te suçait les lèvres et sans doute le reste, mais sache que je le pense très fort.

 

La princesse faisait-elle référence aux dernières photos de Louis qui avaient paru dans le  _Sun_? L’estomac de Louis se noua. Il avait fortement espéré que Harry n’ait jamais connaissance de ces images, mais évidemment, il n’avait pas eu cette chance. Louis sentit la honte le submerger de nouveau. Il n’imaginait même pas ce que Harry devait penser de lui.

 

-Mais… Je ne comprends pas le lien avec… l’accident, fit Louis d’une voix un peu étranglée.

 

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Harry était bouleversé après avoir vu les photos ! J’ai vu l’expression sur son visage, il était… Bref. Il n’était absolument pas en état de conduire, et c’était la tempête dehors, mais il ressent toujours le besoin d’aller se promener quand il est abattu !

 

-Je sais, murmura Louis.

 

-J’ai essayé de le retenir, mais il ne pensait pas rationnellement, il pleurait. Tu crois que ça n’a pas de lien avec le fait qu’il se soit planté avec sa voiture ?

 

Louis s’appuya contre le lavabo, se sentant un peu tremblant, sa main glissant autour du téléphone, pendant que Gemma poursuivait.

 

-Je savais qu’il n’allait pas bien, mais je l’ai laissé partir, et… tu imagines ce que ça m’a fait quand on a reçu un appel disant qu’il était à l’hôpital ?

 

La voix de Gemma se brisa. Louis pouvait imaginer : il l’avait vécu, lui aussi. Complètement sonné, il essaya de se remettre de la pensée que c’était sa faute, si Harry avait pris le volant ce jour-là, sa faute s’il n’avait pas été assez réactif, sa faute s’il avait perdu le contrôle, sa faute, sa faute.

 

-Gemma, je… Je n’ai pas… Je n’ai pas fait exprès pour les photos, je ne voulais pas… Je ne l’ai pas fait exprès pour le blesser, je ne pensais pas qu’il les verrait…

 

-Eh bien, il a vu. Peut-être que maintenant tu saisis mieux pourquoi il ne te répond pas au téléphone.

 

-Il faut absolument que je m’excuse, fit Louis sur un ton désespéré.

 

-Et qu’est-ce que tu vas dire ?  _« Désolé d’avoir été photographié avec ma nouvelle petite amie, je ne voulais pas vraiment te narguer, même si je reste un connard »_  ?

 

-Quoi- Attends…

 

-Honnêtement, Louis, reste tranquillement dans ton placard, et arrête de tirer Harry vers le bas.

 

-Gemma, s’il te plaît, dit Louis plus fermement. Qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire ? La fille de la boîte… Elle n’est pas ma petite amie ! C’est… Elle n’est  _personne_.

 

-Le statut des filles que tu te tapes ne m’intéresse pas, Louis.

 

-Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Rien ne s’est passé avec elle ! On s’est juste embrassé, et…

 

-Je viens de te dire que ça ne m’intéressait pas…

 

-C’était une erreur. J’étais ivre. Mais je ne compte pas me recommencer, ni me remettre en couple avec une fille. Parce que je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes.

 

-Ce n’est pas ce que tu disais il y a quelques semaines.

 

Louis se frotta le visage.

 

-Je sais que ça sonne horriblement cliché, et insupportable, mais j’ai vraiment changé. J’ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je… je compte révéler mon homosexualité publiquement. Pas tout de suite, mais… Oui. Je le ferai. C’est dans mes plans.

 

Un long silence s’installa.

 

-J’ai du mal à y croire, lâcha finalement Gemma, mais son ton s’était radouci.

 

-Je suis sérieux, pourtant, insista Louis. Et c’est pour ça que j’ai besoin de parler à Harry…Il faut qu’il sache la vérité. Il faut que je lui dise qu’il est…  Qu’il est toujours le seul à mes yeux. Même s’il ne veut pas me pardonner, ni me reprendre, il faut qu’il  _sache_.  

 

Si le prince de Monaco croyait vraiment que Louis s’était recasé avec une femme, et que cette idée avait en plus provoqué son accident, ce n’était pas étonnant qu’il refuse de l’écouter.

 

-Tu veux te remettre en couple avec lui ? demanda la princesse de Monaco, comme si elle était surprise.

 

-Bien sûr.

 

Louis pensait que c’était évident depuis le début de la conversation.

 

Gemma émit un profond soupir.

 

-Je ne te fais pas confiance.

 

-Est-ce que tu peux au moins dire à Harry qu’il n’y a aucune fille dans ma vie ? fit Louis sur un ton suppliant.

 

-Non ! fit Gemma fermement. Harry se remet dans son accident. Il a besoin de tranquillité. S’il ne veut pas te parler, c’est son choix.

 

-Mais…

 

-Tu lui as vraiment fait beaucoup de mal. Il veut juste se préserver.

 

-Je comprends, dit Louis, même s’il avait envie de se frapper la tête contre le lavabo.

 

Gemma soupira encore.

 

-Laisse-lui du temps, fit-elle, comme à contrecœur. Je pense qu’il reviendra vers toi. Non que je trouve que ça soit forcément une bonne chose, mais…

 

-Du temps, répéta Louis. Mais si je ne peux pas éclaircir la situation, et qu’il continue de croire que je suis repassé aux filles…

 

-Ecoute, Louis, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je sais juste que Harry ne veut pas entendre parler de toi pour le moment, et j’ai bien l’intention de respecter ça.

 

-Est-ce que tu crois qu’il a toujours des sentiments pour moi ?

 

-Ce n’est pas à moi de te dire ce genre de choses.

 

-Mais puisque Harry ne veut pas me parler, je suis bien obligé de…

 

-Bonne journée, Louis, fit Gemma d’un ton définitif.

 

La princesse raccrocha, et Louis regarda longuement son téléphone avant de réaliser que la conversation s’était réellement terminée ainsi. Il soupira, se laissant aller contre les lavabos.

 

Une minute plus tard, un jeune homme passa timidement la tête par l’encadrement de la porte des toilettes.

 

-Hum, Votre Altesse ? Est-ce que vous avez fini votre coup de téléphone ? Je n’osais pas vous déranger, mais… je ne trouve pas d’autres toilettes.

 

Le rire que laissa échapper Louis effaça les larmes qui auraient pu monter dans sa gorge.

 

*

 

Louis arrêta d’appeler Harry.

 

Mais quoi qu’en dise Gemma, son cœur lui disait qu’il était en train de commettre une erreur – encore une.

 

Quelques jours plus tard, Louis passa la nuit à Windsor pour la fin du _Commonwealth Heads of Government Meeting_ , et lorsqu’il se réveilla, seul et mélancolique, il s’aventura dans le château silencieux jusqu’au salon où Harry et lui avaient dansé, et où il lui avait dit qu’il voulait qu’ils se séparent. Il avait l’impression qu’une éternité s’était écoulée depuis ce jour. Il avait aussi l’impression de ne plus être la même personne, de ne plus être l’ombre effrayée qui avait préféré jeter sa relation par-dessus bord plutôt que d’essayer de trouver un chemin alternatif.

 

Harry lui manquait terriblement.

 

Louis se laissa glisser contre un mur, entouré par le luxe le plus exquis et se sentant pourtant démuni du principal. Tout semblait mort, ici, sans Harry. C’était comme le château de la Bête avant l’arrivée de Belle. Louis était la Bête, bien sûr, arrogant et morose, et Harry était Belle, solaire et généreux.

 

Les doigts de Louis vinrent caresser le bracelet de Harry, qu’il avait recommencé à porter, comme s’il possédait un pouvoir magique qui finirait par lui ramener celui qui lui avait offert. Après tout, il était possible que le bijou soit chargé d’assez d’amour pour offrir une fin heureuse au conte de fées bancal dans lequel Louis vivait.

 

Louis s’assit sur le sol, la main toujours serrée autour du bracelet. Peut-être que c’était dans cette salle hautement symbolique, où il avait renoncé à Harry par deux fois, qu’il pouvait briser le sort, renverser la tendance, prendre un nouveau départ.

 

Il émit un soupir et sortit son téléphone de sa poche, fermant les yeux comme pour prier silencieusement.

 

Harry ne décrocha pas. Ni la première fois, ni la deuxième fois, ni la troisième fois.

 

Le découragement s’abattit sur Louis. Harry n’accepterait jamais de lui parler. Louis l’avait blessé trop profondément. Il avait fait tout ce qu’il avait pu, mais-

 

Non, ce n’était pas vrai.

 

Louis était loin d’avoir fait tout ce qu’il avait pu. Qu’avait-il fait jusqu’ici ? Il avait envoyé un bouquet de fleurs. Il avait essayé d’appeler. Il avait supplié sa sœur de lui transmettre un message.

 

Louis devait faire mieux que cela. Il devait se démener pour que Harry le juge de nouveau digne de lui accorder de l’attention.

 

Si Harry s’était acharné pendant un mois à tenter de le contacter et de le convaincre de se remettre avec lui, Louis n’allait pas abandonner au bout de deux semaines. Il n’allait pas abandonner tout court.

 

Un écho de la voix de sa mère.  _Tu étais prêt à…_

 

Il devait-

 

Prendre un avion. Tout de suite.

 

*

 

Les températures étaient basses et le temps semblait bien maussade à Monaco, comme si même le ciel au-dessus de la principauté déplorait toujours l’accident de son prince.

 

L’atmosphère était bien différente de la dernière fois où Louis y avait mis les pieds, et il savait qu’il ne serait pas forcément le bienvenu.

 

Il était parti en catastrophe de Londres, réservant un billet sur un vol régulier et décommandant tous ses rendez-vous dans les jours qui suivaient, en comptant la réception très élégante de fermeture du forum de la jeunesse du Commonwealth, sans même savoir combien de temps il serait parti, prévenant juste sa mère, qui ne lui avait rien dit à part _bonne chance_ , une ombre de sourire sur le visage. Dans l’avion, Louis avait reçu un message de Charlotte qui se résumait à « _vas-y et récupère-le !!! »_ avec beaucoup de points d’exclamation. Louis avait emmené Johnny, mais c’était plutôt pour l’empêcher de s’arracher la peau avec ses ongles tant il était nerveux que pour le protéger d’une menace extérieure. A l’aéroport de Nice, ils avaient pris un hélicoptère pour se rendre jusqu’à Monaco. Tout s’était bien déroulé.

 

Mais lorsqu’il arriva au palais de Monaco, Harry n’était pas là.

 

A vrai dire, personne n’était là, excepté Robin, le mari de la princesse. Mais Anne et Gemma étaient simplement allées visiter un musée, et reviendraient dans quelques heures, selon Robin. Harry, en revanche…

 

-Mais comment ça, il est parti ? demanda Louis, répétant bêtement ce que Robin venait de lui dire.

 

Le palais était fermé aux visites à cette époque de l’année, et lorsque Robin avait vu débarquer Louis sur le pas de la porte, il lui avait proposé de venir prendre un verre dans l’Antichambre Matignon. Louis avait évidemment refusé le verre, et il n’était de toute façon pas exactement d’humeur à s’asseoir pour faire la conversation avec le beau-père de Harry, aussi charmant qu’il soit. Robin haussa les épaules avec un sourire désolé.

 

-Eh bien… Il est parti. Il n’est pas là.

 

-Mais… Parti où ?

 

Robin haussa de nouveau les épaules.

 

-En vacances.

 

-En vac-

 

Louis s’interrompit pour soupirer, passant une main sur son front.

 

-Je comprends que vous restiez volontairement mystérieux, et que vous n’ayez pas envie de me le dire, mais… Est-ce que vous savez où est Harry, exactement ?

 

Harry était encore convalescent. Il s’était blessé au genou et il avait sans doute encore des difficultés à marcher ; il ne pouvait pas être allé bien loin, quand même ?

 

Robin hésita visiblement.

 

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. De toute façon, tu ne vas pas aller le chercher là-bas.

 

« Là-bas ». Qu’est-ce que cela impliquait ? Harry n’était donc plus à Monaco ? Est-ce qu’il se trouvait quelque part dans la région ?  _Est-ce qu’il avait quitté le pays ?_

 

-Détrompez-vous, dit fermement Louis. J’ai bien l’intention d’aller le chercher, où qu’il soit, pour m’excuser et tenter d’arranger les choses.

 

Robin enleva ses lunettes pour essuyer distraitement les verres.

 

-Ce n’est pas que je serais personnellement contre le fait que tu essayes d’aller le rejoindre, mais… Harry nous a fait promettre de le laisser en paix un moment, et qu’on ne dirait à personne où il se trouve…

 

Le cœur de Louis sombra dans sa poitrine.

 

-Je crois que je préférerais au moins attendre qu’Anne revienne pour trancher, conclut Robin avec un air d’excuse.

 

-Je comprends, murmura Louis.

 

Il avait le sentiment que les deux princesses ne lui faciliteraient pas la tâche, mais il n’avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour renoncer si près du but.

 

-Tu peux rester ici en attendant, fit Robin.

 

-Merci, répondit Louis en inclinant légèrement la tête. Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je fais un tour dans le palais ?

 

-Oh non, tu peux aller où tu veux. Mais je te jure que je ne t’ai pas menti et que Harry ne se cache nulle part ici, plaisanta doucement Robin. Pas besoin de retourner toutes les pièces.

 

Louis esquissa un sourire.

 

-Je n’en avais pas l’intention.

 

Ce qu’il avait l’intention de faire, c’était d’errer comme une âme en peine dans tous les recoins du palais qui lui rappelaient des moments avec Harry, comme la Salle du Trône ou la bibliothèque. Il avait presque l’impression que l’ombre souriante du prince marchait à ses côtés dans les couloirs.

 

Abandonnant Johnny à l’intérieur du palais, Louis finit par sortir dans le jardin, s’arrêtant à proximité de la piscine, qui était couverte d’une bâche à cette saison. Il s’agenouilla pour effleurer de ses mains les dalles sur lesquelles Harry l’avait allongé pour le prendre dans sa bouche, et un début de rougeur naquit sur ses joues. L’aspect physique de leur relation lui manquait aussi. De toute façon, pour lui, le sexe et le cœur avaient toujours été entrelacés.

 

Louis sursauta en sentant une présence derrière lui.

 

-Johnny ? fit-il d’un ton interrogateur en se relevant, puis en se retournant vers le nouvel arrivé.

 

-Presque, je suppose, répondit Dave avec un sourire. Bonjour, Votre Altesse.

 

Louis eut un petit rire, et il le salua à son tour, mais il fronça ensuite immédiatement les sourcils.

 

-Tu n’es pas avec Harry ?

 

Dave secoua la tête, un pli se creusant sur son front.

 

-Le prince a refusé que je l’accompagne. Malheureusement.

 

-Oh, fit Louis, se sentant soudainement inquiet. Et tu crois qu’il y a du danger à ce qu’il soit seul ? Pas vraiment, n’est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu’il est plutôt en forme ?

 

Dave se frotta la tempe avec ses doigts.

 

-Dans l’ensemble, il se remet bien de l’accident, mais il a toujours une attelle au genou, et il ne peut pas se déplacer rapidement. Ça m’aurait rassuré de partir avec lui là-bas, c’est sûr.

 

Louis hésita.

 

-Dave… Où est-ce qu’il est ?

 

Dave le fixa quelques instants d’un air pénétrant, pesant visiblement les mots qu’il allait prononcer.

 

-Je ne suis pas exactement supposé vous le dire. Mais…

 

-Mais ?

 

-Mais je veux vraiment le bonheur du prince Harry, et je crois qu’il dépend en grande partie de vous. Et pour cette raison, je pense que vous devriez savoir.

 

*

 

En Jamaïque.

 

Harry était en Jamaïque.

 

Après sa première réaction, qui fut quelque chose  _« mais qu’est-ce qu’il peut bien être allé foutre en Jamaïque ? »,_  Louis se rendit compte qu’en réalité, il n’était pas si étonné que cela. Harry avait déjà mentionné son désir de se rendre dans ce pays, et c’était même l’une des destinations qu’ils avaient envisagées pour le voyage qu’ils auraient dû faire en décembre, l’ayant plus ou moins écartée après avoir découvert les couples homosexuels n’y étaient pas forcément toujours bien accueillis. Mais bien sûr, actuellement, Harry n’était plus en couple. En un sens, cela rassurait Louis : le fait qu’il ait choisi la Jamaïque quand même montrait qu’il n’avait sans doute pas l’intention de s’envoyer en l’air avec d’autres garçons là-bas... Ou alors, c’était simplement Louis qui projetait ses propres espoirs.

 

Remis de son petit moment d’incrédulité, sa décision fut vite prise.

 

-En Jamaïque ? répéta Johnny.

 

-C’est là où Harry se trouve, expliqua Louis.

 

-Vous voulez aller en Jamaïque ? Maintenant ?

 

-Il faut que j’aille le chercher.

 

-En  _Jamaïque_  ?

 

- _Oui_ , Johnny.

 

Louis se mordit la lèvre, sachant que la suite allait encore moins plaire à son interlocuteur.

 

-Et il faut que j’y aille seul.

 

Johnny écarquilla les yeux.

 

-C’est absolument hors de question ! cria-t-il pratiquement.

 

Louis arqua un sourcil. C’était la première fois qu’il voyait son garde du corps perdre son calme. Même l’attentat raté de Teddy Atkins ne lui avait pas tellement fait perdre son sang froid, finalement. Johnny se reprit assez rapidement, l’air embarrassé.

 

-Je veux dire… Désolé, Votre Altesse. C’est juste que… Vous ne pouvez pas aller en Jamaïque tout seul !

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Harry est seul, lui. Il a refusé que Dave l’accompagne. Il doit y avoir une raison. Je ne crois pas qu’il apprécierait que je te ramène. Je dois- je dois lui montrer que je suis capable de mettre mon rôle de prince de côté pour lui.

 

-Mais ce n’est pas la question, vous ne pouvez pas cesser d’être le prince, vous ne pouvez pas mettre de côté  _votre sécurité_  !

 

Johnny semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

 

-Le taux de criminalité en Jamaïque est élevé, et…

 

-Ce n’est pas un pays en guerre non plus.

 

-Il y a des gangs !

 

-Je ne me promènerai pas la nuit dans les grandes villes.

 

-Mais…

 

-Enfin, la Jamaïque fait partie du Commonwealth ! Je viens de participer à un sommet pour le Commonwealth, et un ministre jamaïcain était là, je lui ai parlé, il m’a dit qu’il serait ravi que je vienne dans son pays. Ça ira, insista Louis.

 

Johnny paraissait toujours catastrophé, mais il dut se ranger à la volonté de Louis. Le prince devait avouer que lui-même n’était pas entièrement rassuré à l’idée de se rendre en Jamaïque, mais il sentait que c’était la bonne, la seule chose à faire.

 

Louis n’attendit pas qu’Anne de Monaco revienne. Il dit à peine au revoir à Robin avant de quitter le palais. Il ne repassa pas par Londres. Il ne prépara rien, se contentant des conseils frénétiques que Johnny insista pour lui donner. Il ne demanda pas son avis à sa mère. Il réserva un billet sur un vol commercial depuis Nice pour Kingston dans un état de semi-panique, sans vraiment réaliser ce qu’il était en train de faire. Il devait changer de compagnie aérienne au cours du trajet, faire deux escales, à Paris et à Atlanta, et il en avait pour près de vingt heures d’avion.

 

Quand il arriva pour s’enregistrer à l’aéroport, il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait même pas de bagage, qu’il était simplement parti avec la valise cabine qu’il avait pris pour Monaco et dans laquelle il avait jeté en hâte, en gros, deux tee-shirts et une brosse à dents.

 

Louis ne pouvait pas partir en Jamaïque comme cela.

 

Mais il le faisait quand même.

 

*

 

Il faisait vingt-sept degrés lorsque Louis arriva à Kingston le lendemain, alors qu’il n’était que neuf heures du matin en Jamaïque, et il commença à transpirer dans son jean dès qu’il fut sorti de l’aéroport. Il regrettait fortement de ne pas avoir emporté de short, mais il n’avait pas exactement prévu de se retrouver dans les Caraïbes. Il se sentait fatigué et courbaturé après un si long vol, un goût de carton dans la bouche, et il n’avait pas vraiment dormi depuis l’avant-veille. Louis se dépêcha d’essayer de trouver un taxi, gardant à l’esprit les consignes de Johnny, qui lui avait dit d’éviter à tout prix les taxis non officiels, et de ne prendre que ceux autorisés par la  _Jamaican Union of Travellers_. Il reconnut une voiture de ce type à sa plaque d’immatriculation rouge et blanc, portant les lettres « PP », et à l’autocollant vert jaune de la JUTA dans la vitre. Johnny avait également mis au courant de la venue du prince un agent britannique qui se trouvait sur le territoire jamaïcain, sur lequel Louis pourrait se reposer en cas de besoin, et il avait insisté pour lui réserver une chambre dans l’hôtel qui lui paraissait le plus sécurisé – et le plus luxueux, le Trident Hotel, un domaine privé à Port Antonio, dans la paroisse de Portland, où Harry se trouvait apparemment. Louis ne savait pas encore s’il aurait besoin de passer une nuit dans cet hôtel, mais ce qu’il savait, c’était qu’il n’allait pas y passer maintenant pour faire la sieste.

 

-Vous allez à quel hôtel ? demanda le chauffeur, en anglais, la langue la plus courante du pays – heureusement.

 

Louis devait avoir l’air du stéréotype du touriste hagard et facile à dépouiller, et, un peu inquiet, il se promit d’essayer de porter des vêtements qui criaient moins sa richesse qu’un tee-shirt Gucci et une montre plaquée or. Instinctivement, il passa sa main sur le bracelet de Harry, qu’il n’avait pas enlevé de son poignet. Louis secoua la tête.

 

-Je ne vais pas à un hôtel. J’ai besoin d’aller à cette adresse ?

 

Il se pencha vers le conducteur pour lui montrer sur son téléphone les renseignements que Dave lui avait donnés à propos de la maison que Harry avait louée à Portland, un peu à l’écart du centre-ville de Port Antonio. Le chauffeur protesta qu’il ne pouvait pas le conduire aussi loin, bougonnant qu’il leur faudrait au moins deux heures trente pour atteindre Port Antonio, mais finit par accepter lorsque Louis lui proposa un bon prix. Louis n’avait pas tellement d’autre solution pour se déplacer, à part prendre un autobus qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

 

Il tenta d’essuyer la sueur qui perlait sur son front, mais ses mains étaient trop moites à cause de la nervosité.

 

Pendant que la voiture roulait, Louis garda son regard fixé sur le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre. Il avait déjà visité de nombreux pays en sa qualité de prince d’Angleterre, mais la Jamaïque dégageait vraiment une atmosphère particulière. Louis comprenait ce qui avait attiré Harry. C’était un pays tropical comme on en voyait sur les cartes postales, mais coloré et vibrant, qui semblait réellement posséder une âme.

 

Louis dut finir par s’endormir, parce qu’il sursauta en s’extirpant d’un rêve caoutchouteux lorsque la voiture freina brutalement et que le chauffeur lança :

 

-C’est ici ! 

 

Louis se frotta le visage, jetant un coup d’œil à son reflet dans le rétroviseur. Son visage était blanc et creusé, ses yeux cernés, et il était mal rasé. Ce n’était clairement pas son physique qui donnerait envie à Harry de lui accorder une nouvelle chance. Il confia une liasse de dollars jamaïcains qu’il avait retirés à l’aéroport au chauffeur, le remercia, ouvrit sa portière, saisissant du même coup sa petite valise à moitié vide, et il se retrouva sur le bord de la route, devant une villa aux murs roses et blancs, à l’architecture typique et charmante, et qui semblait plutôt spacieuse.

 

 

Louis ne put retenir un début de sourire. Cela ressemblait tout à fait à un endroit choisi par Harry. Le prince marcha jusqu’aux grilles fines et ouvragées qui protégeaient l’entrée et le garage de la maison. Il y avait une petite porte rose sur le côté. Louis chercha la sonnette, et, n’en trouvant pas, il essaya d’ouvrir la porte, en vain. Il s’approcha de nouveau de la grille, et tourna la poignée avec hésitation. La grille n’était pas fermée. Il y avait un escalier à l’extérieur qui menait jusqu’à une terrasse et une autre porte, mais Louis partit du principe que la porte d’entrée était celle du bas. Un nœud d’appréhension noua soudain son estomac, son tee-shirt collant à la peau de son dos. Le prince prit une inspiration, posa sa valise à ses pieds, et frappa finalement à la porte.

 

Louis crut entendre du mouvement à l’intérieur de la maison, mais la porte resta close.

 

Louis s’humecta les lèvres, et il frappa une deuxième fois à la porte.

 

Puis une troisième fois.

 

Puis Harry ouvrit la porte.

 

Louis ne l’avait pas vu depuis si longtemps, depuis ce qui paraissait être un siècle entier de misère, qu’il se sentit vaciller sur ses pieds lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur lui.

 

Une expression de stupéfaction totale était peinte sur le visage de Harry, mais cela ne changeait rien à sa beauté.

 

C’était comme se retrouver en face d’un phare, toutes lumières allumées.

 

Harry portait une chemise hawaïenne à manches courtes noire et blanche ouverte sur son torse, un short de jogging noir, il avait un peu de moustache, ce qui donnait un air plus mature à ses traits, et ses cheveux, qui avaient poussé, partaient dans tous les sens, comme si Louis l’avait tiré du lit, alors qu’il était déjà sans doute près de midi. Mais après tout, peut-être que Harry dormait jusqu’à midi. Il était supposé être en vacances. Louis remarqua qu’il avait encore une attelle au genou droit, et qu’il semblait appuyer tout son poids sur son autre jambe. Juste après, il remarqua les traces de cicatrices sur ses joues, son front, et sa mâchoire.

 

-Harry, exhala Louis.

 

Les yeux de Harry, qui ressemblaient à un abîme de vert brillant, restèrent écarquillés. Il les garda posés sur Louis quelques instants, puis il referma brusquement la porte.

 

Louis émit un soupir. Il s’approcha de la porte, posant sa main sur le bois, collant presque sa bouche dessus, comme si sa voix pouvait transpercer le dernier obstacle entre Harry et lui.

 

-Allez, Harry. Je sais que tu es toujours là. Je peux t’entendre respirer.

 

La porte s’ouvrit de nouveau, si brutalement que Louis faillit basculer en avant, mais il reprit son équilibre et fit un pas en arrière. Harry lui jeta un regard, l’étudiant de bas en haut, les lèvres pincées.

 

Louis eut juste le temps de remarquer un détail supplémentaire : Harry ne portait pas le collier qu’il lui avait offert. Le bracelet de Louis pesa plus lourd autour de son poignet.

 

Puis, avant qu’il ait pu réagir, le prince de Monaco claqua de nouveau la porte, et Louis resta planté sur le seuil, ne sachant que faire de lui-même.

 

-Harry ? essaya-t-il, après avoir attendu une poignée de secondes.

 

-Je vérifiais juste que tu n’étais pas une hallucination, lança Harry, depuis l’autre côté de la porte, sa voix parvenant à Louis de manière un peu étouffée.

 

-Je suis bien là.

 

-J’ai vu ça. Tu peux partir, maintenant.

 

Louis se frotta le visage. Il se doutait que Harry ne serait pas forcément disposé à l’écouter, mais la fatigue rendait la situation plus difficile à encaisser.

 

-Harry, s’il te plaît. Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir la porte ?

 

Allaient-ils vraiment discuter à travers la porte, comme des enfants qui se faisaient la tête ?

 

-Non.

 

Apparemment, oui.

 

-Je suis venu exprès pour te parler, fit Louis, sentant le désespoir colorer sa voix.

 

-Je ne veux pas te parler ! fit Harry sur un ton colérique de l’autre côté de la porte. Le fait que je ne réponde à aucun de tes appels ne t’a pas suffisamment éclairé ?

 

-Tu méritais plus qu’un coup de fil. Je pensais que peut-être, en personne…

 

-Tu pensais mal, fit Harry, visiblement buté. Ce n’est pas la première fois, remarque.

 

-Harry.

 

-Je n’ouvrirai pas la porte.

 

-Mais qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me laisses l’occasion au moins de m’expliquer ? s’écria Louis.

 

Harry resta silencieux, de l’autre côté de la porte.

 

-Je suis désolé, je comprends que mon apparition soit un peu soudaine, reprit Louis, plus doucement. Est-ce que tu veux que je revienne plus tard ?

 

Louis attendit, mais Harry ne répondit rien.

 

-Est-ce que tu veux que je m’en aille, et que je ne cherche plus de lien avec toi, pour toujours ?

 

Louis était terrifié à l’idée que Harry approuve cette proposition qui lui arrachait le cœur. Mais si c’était vraiment ce qu’il voulait, Louis supposait qu’il devrait l’accepter.

 

-Si c’est ce que tu veux, dis-le-moi clairement maintenant, dit le prince d’Angleterre, l’estomac noué.

 

Il crut percevoir un sursaut dans la respiration de Harry, et ce fut tout.

 

Le prince de Monaco n’alla pas jusqu’à formuler une réponse, mais au moins, il n’avait pas dit à Louis de sortir sa vie, et c’était suffisant pour le moment. Louis laissa échapper une expiration.

 

-D’accord. Ecoute, je vais rester ici. A Port Antonio. Aussi longtemps qu’il le faudra. Je… Je te laisserai encore du temps, mais s’il te plaît… Essaye d’y réfléchir… Réfléchis à me donner une chance.

 

Les derniers mots résonnèrent, et il était impossible que Harry ne saisisse pas l’implication que Louis y avait glissée, comme quoi il ne s’agissait pas seulement de le laisser lui parler, mais aussi de le reprendre en tant que petit ami.

 

-Je m’en vais, dit Louis, qui savait admettre lorsqu’il avait perdu une bataille. Si tu veux me joindre, je serai au Trident Hotel.

 

Lorsqu’il s’éloigna de la maison que Harry avait louée, Louis se sentait las, mais également bizarrement optimiste. Harry ne l’avait pas totalement rejeté. Et sa présence, même grognonne et renfermée, rien que le fait d’entendre sa voix, avait éveillé une vague de chaleur dans le cœur de Louis.

 

Louis marcha un peu le long de la route avant de se décider à appeler un taxi.

 

Maintenant, il n’avait plus qu’à acheter des vêtements qui seraient plus adaptés au climat local. Parce qu’il semblait bien parti pour rester un certain temps sur l’île.

 

 

_~ H ~_

 

 

Harry resta figé à l’intérieur de la maison pendant un long moment, à quelques pas de la porte d’entrée, retenant presque son souffle. Lorsqu’il reprit le contrôle de ses membres, Harry ne savait pas combien de temps s’était écoulé exactement, mais Louis devait déjà être loin. Non que Harry eût eu l’intention de lui courir après de toute façon. Mais cela montrait que Louis était toujours l’unité de mesure déterminante dans sa vie, que Harry le veuille ou non.

 

Louis.

 

Il était là.

 

En Jamaïque.

 

Il était venu depuis l’Angleterre jusqu’en Jamaïque, jusqu’à Port Antonio, pour…

 

 _Pourquoi_ , au juste ? Qu’est-ce que Louis fabriquait ici ?

 

C’était absurde. C’était en partie pour cela que Harry lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Cela n’avait aucun sens. Harry se demandait même déjà s’il n’avait pas rêvé cette apparition de Louis. Certes, il avait ignoré tous les appels du prince, mais…

 

Il ne pensait pas que cela entraînerait une réaction si radicale.

 

Et puis d’abord, comment Louis avait-il su que Harry était en Jamaïque ? Il avait bien précisé à sa famille qu’il voulait rester tranquille. La Jamaïque, c’était… C’était supposé être son havre de paix ! Pas l’endroit où ses démons le poursuivraient.

 

C’était probablement un rêve. Une hallucination, en tout cas, puisque Harry s’était déjà pincé deux fois et qu’il était assez clair qu’il ne dormait pas.

 

Se sentant comme sonné, le prince de Monaco se dirigea d’un pas lent vers la chambre qu’il occupait à l’étage, traversant plusieurs pièces gardées fraîches grâce aux volets tirés et aux ventilateurs. Harry monta l’escalier avec précaution, ménageant son genou. Même s’il pouvait désormais techniquement se passer de sa contention, il continuait de la porter quelques heures par jour, sur le conseil de son kinésithérapeute, pour reposer sa jambe, qui le faisait encore souffrir parfois – il prenait toujours des antalgiques et des anti-inflammatoires. Les médecins l’avaient prévenu qu’une blessure au genou ne guérissait jamais vraiment totalement, qu’il garderait probablement une gêne pendant des années et des années, mais Harry n’avait écopé que d’une entorse de gravité moyenne, et il espérait qu’ils se montraient trop pessimistes.

 

Il s’assit sur le lit, les yeux fixés sur son genou blessé. Les souvenirs de l’accident paraissaient à la fois proches et lointains. 

 

Harry n’avait perdu connaissance que quelques minutes après avoir été éjecté de sa voiture. Cela avait été une expérience très étrange ; lorsqu’il avait ouvert les yeux, il était allongé sur l’herbe humide, dans une position peu naturelle, les membres ankylosés, des gens inconnus agenouillés à côté de lui, en train de lui parler frénétiquement, de lui dire de ne pas bouger, que les secours arrivaient, et Harry avait beau sentir la pluie dégouliner sur son visage, il avait eu l’impression de ne pas réellement être là, d’être sorti de son corps, et d’assister à la scène en tant que spectateur. Pendant un instant, il avait cru qu’il était mort. Puis les pompiers étaient arrivés et la sirène était décidément trop forte pour qu’il ne l’entende que depuis l’au-delà. Lorsqu’il avait parlé de ce qu’il avait ressenti à l’hôpital, une infirmière lui avait juste expliqué que c’était « le choc ». Pourtant, le choc s’était déjà en partie dissipé avant même que Harry ne soit installé dans l’ambulance, parce qu’il était suffisamment en possession de ses moyens pour voir ce qui était arrivé à sa Mercedes, malheureusement. Il s’était mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes, et quand les urgentistes lui avaient demandé s’il avait besoin de quelque chose pour la douleur, il avait secoué la tête. La douleur physique était venue plus tard – son fichu genou – mais sur la scène de l’accident, il n’y avait que son cœur qui l’avait réellement fait souffrir.

 

Dès que Harry avait appris qu’il n’avait rien de grave, et qu’il se fut reposé une journée dans sa chambre d’hôpital, il s’était senti complètement idiot.

 

Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il ait laissé son chagrin concernant Louis le posséder au point de mettre en danger sa vie.

 

Il aurait pu se tuer, dans cet accident. Il aurait pu mourir, parce qu’il pleurait toujours sur un garçon qui, lui, passait ses soirées en boîte de nuit à s’amuser avec d’autres personnes.

 

 _« Tu sais qu’il ne s’amuse pas vraiment_  », lui avait dit Zayn quand Harry avait demandé des nouvelles de Louis, des semaines auparavant.  _« Il ne peut juste pas gérer la souffrance autrement. »_ Cela avait été une piètre consolation. Louis n’avait pas l’air de souffrir tant que cela, sur les photos où il embrassait cette blonde.

 

Et Harry en avait eu assez de devoir être consolé parce que son ex petit ami continuait à vivre sa vie, et pas lui.

 

Il était furieux. Contre lui-même, surtout, cette fois.

 

Il avait failli mourir. Mourir. Dans un accident stupide, parce qu’il ne faisait pas attention. Parce que tout son esprit était possédé par le manque de Louis.

 

C’était allé trop loin.

 

Alors il avait jeté les fleurs que lui avaient envoyées Louis à l’hôpital, ainsi que la carte sur laquelle était inscrit un message vaguement romantique qui n’avait provoqué que confusion et suspicion chez Harry.   _Tu es dans mon cœur_. Harry avait d’abord eu un sursaut d’espoir, puis il s’était souvenu que Louis avait une nouvelle fille à son bras, et il avait supposé qu’il avait écrit cela sur le ton de la nostalgie, peut-être pour lui signifier que leur temps ensemble avait compté pour lui. Quelques heures plus tard, Harry n’y voyait plus que de la politesse. Et honnêtement, il était agacé rien que par le fait d’y avoir pensé pendant plusieurs heures.

 

Louis essaya d’appeler. Plusieurs fois. C’était ironique, parce qu’un mois auparavant, Harry en aurait pleuré de gratitude, mais aujourd’hui, il n’avait pas envie. Il n’avait pas envie d’entendre la compassion de Louis face à ce qui était arrivé, il n’avait pas envie d’entendre ses vœux de bon rétablissement. Harry aurait aimé diaboliser Louis dans son esprit, mais il savait qu’il devait être sincèrement inquiet pour lui, même s’il avait tourné la page sur leur relation. Louis se préoccupait toujours des gens qui comptaient ou avaient compté pour lui. Il s’en préoccupait tellement qu’il trouvait judicieux de sacrifier son propre bonheur pour ce qu’il croyait être l’intérêt supérieur de ses proches.

 

Mais ce n’était plus le problème de Harry. Il ne voulait plus laisser Louis l’atteindre. Il avait besoin de reprendre sa respiration.

 

Avant tout, Harry avait besoin de se retrouver. Il avait besoin de retrouver qui il était avant Louis, sans Louis. Les répercussions de l’accident se faisaient sentir quand il se réveillait en sursaut à trois heures du matin, même une fois de retour dans sa chambre au palais de Monaco, et il n’était pas en état de supporter de nouvelles complications avec son ex petit ami incapable de s’accepter - de les accepter.

 

L’idée de la Jamaïque lui était venue au milieu de la nuit, alors qu’il n’arrivait pas à dormir. En un sens, Harry voulait se prouver qu’il avait encore une identité en dehors de tout ce qu’il avait vécu depuis l’été précédent, et qu’il était encore capable d’avancer sans l’aide de personne. La Jamaïque, c’était quelque chose qu’il faisait pour lui, et seulement lui. Sa famille avait tenté de le dissuader de partir, surtout lorsqu’il avait dit qu’il voulait y aller seul. Sa mère s’était même énervée, lui disant que c’était de la folie, au vu de son état de santé encore un peu chancelant. Gemma avait proposé de l’accompagner, arguant qu’il pouvait se ressourcer en sa compagnie, et qu’il n’avait pas besoin de jouer à l’ermite. Mais Harry avait tenu bon. Sa foulure du poignet n’était plus qu’un mauvais souvenir, il avait pu ôter l’attelle qui maintenait les deux doigts qu’ils s’étaient cassés, et il avait promis de continuer la rééducation pour son genou en Jamaïque. Il avait laissé Dave lui trouver un guide de confiance pour l’emmener dans les endroits qu’il voudrait visiter. Il avait accepté qu’il mette son grain de sel dans sa recherche de maisons de location, et lui indique les quartiers sécurisés, parlant lui-même au propriétaire de la maison rose, qui se faisait appeler Winston. Mais Harry était parti seul. Il était pratiquement sûr que sa mère avait déniché quelqu’un dans la région pour garder un œil sur lui sans qu’il le sache, mais officiellement, il était seul, et libre.

 

Harry avait par miracle réussi à valider son premier semestre à l’université, mais depuis son accident, il avait complètement abandonné l’idée de continuer à étudier le business. Il ne comptait même pas vraiment retourner en cours cette année. A la place, il avait commencé à travailler par lui-même pour tenter d’intégrer le programme d’études océanographiques à Liverpool l’année prochaine. Il espérait que s’il montrait qu’il avait le niveau, il pourrait peut-être passer directement en deuxième année, et rattraper le temps qu’il avait perdu à s’égarer à King’s College.

 

Harry n’aurait jamais dû s’installer à Londres. Ou plutôt, il n’aurait jamais dû tomber amoureux de Louis en premier lieu. Mais s’il n’était pas tombé amoureux de Louis, s’ils n’avaient pas approfondi leur relation, et si Louis ne lui avait pas offert le collier avec la dent de requin, Harry n’aurait peut-être jamais compris qu’il voulait exercer un métier en rapport avec la faune et la biologie marine. Et certes, il n’aurait pas eu le cœur brisé, et il n’aurait peut-être pas eu d’accident, et sa voiture n’aurait pas terminé à la casse, mais il n’aurait pas su ce que c’était, que d’aimer réellement quelqu’un, et d’être aimé et chéri en retour, assez pour se sentir complet et comblé, même si cela n’avait été que pour un court moment.

 

Harry soupira.

 

Il se pencha vers la table de nuit à côté du lit, et tendit le bras pour ouvrir le tiroir. Il plongea sa main à l’intérieur, et en ressortit le pendentif que Louis lui avait donné. Il le fit glisser entre ses doigts, le déposant au creux de sa paume. Le bijou était comme un morceau de son cœur, que Louis lui aurait arraché, mais qui palpitait toujours. Harry avait pensé à s’en débarrasser, mais en définitive, il n’avait même pas eu la force de le laisser à Monaco.

 

Et il essayait de se persuader qu’il était prêt à tourner la page sur Louis. Qui croyait-il tromper ? Sûrement pas lui-même, en tout cas.  

 

En réalité, cela n’avait pas changé grand-chose, que Louis apparaisse sur ce pas de la porte ; son absence aiguë n’avait jamais cessé de suivre Harry partout où il allait, comme un spectre, avec un sourire et des yeux semblables à un océan, un océan que Harry ne voulait pas étudier, mais dans lequel il avait plutôt envie de se noyer. 

 

Harry aurait dû l’envoyer au diable. Seulement, il ne l’avait pas fait. Et il savait pourquoi.

 

Après une dernière caresse, il remit délicatement le pendentif dans le tiroir.

 

*

 

Harry était à Port Antonio depuis une semaine, et il avait déjà pris ses habitudes. Il s’était accoutumé à la tranquillité et au calme du quartier où se trouvait la maison rose, et il dormait mieux qu’à Monaco. En général, il travaillait sur ses livres d’océanographie le matin, quand il était le plus efficace, restant parfois dans la maison, ou s’installant sinon au bord de la rivière Annotto qui coulait tout près de sa rue. Il était supposé faire trois séances de rééducation par semaine, mais il n’y était allé que deux fois, décidant de s’adonner à l’auto-rééducation avec quelques exercices sous le porche de la maison pour compenser. L’après-midi, il allait en général jusqu’à la mer pour se baigner, ou dans le centre-ville pour se promener, admirant les bâtiments victoriens. Il faisait aussi des excursions à l’intérieur des terres avec Shawn, son guide local. Harry avait aussi trouvé un club de plongée à Port Antonio, près de l’Errol Flynn marina, le Lady G’Diver, dirigé par Jan Lee, une instructrice de haut niveau que Harry avait appris à apprécier après s’être habitué à ses manières un peu sèches. Il avait déjà plongé trois fois depuis qu’il était arrivé, et quand il était dans l’eau, sous l’eau, la gêne dans son genou se dissipait, il ne voyait plus les images de l’accident, il se sentait fluide et léger, il oubliait tout, et c’était parfait.

 

Il adorait la Jamaïque. Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu’il n’avait pas profité de la mer et du beau temps dans sa vie, car la Côte d’Azur fournissait tout cela en abondance, mais ce n’était pas comme les Caraïbes. La baie était tout simplement magnifique. Et paisible. Tout était paisible, ici. Harry commençait à se sentir de nouveau lui-même, dans cette atmosphère.

 

Jusqu’à ce que Louis débarque et que soudain, plus rien ne paraisse paisible.

 

Maudit Louis.

 

Après une nuit passée à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, finissant par réveiller une douleur sourde dans son genou, Harry n’avait pas encore tranché pour savoir si Louis était vraiment venu, ou s’il avait momentanément perdu l’esprit et avait tout imaginé. Il ne savait toujours pas si, dans le cas où Louis soit vraiment en Jamaïque, il allait accepter de lui parler. Alors il décida de ne rien changer à son programme, bien déterminé à ne plus laisser le prince d’Angleterre influer sur sa vie entière et bouleverser son planning quand cela lui chantait.

 

Harry lut une partie de la matinée, se prépara un déjeuner rapide, puis il appela Shawn pour savoir s’il pouvait le déposer à San San Beach, à une vingtaine de minutes de Port Antonio. Harry savait qu’il aurait dû louer une voiture pour se déplacer lui-même ; seulement, il avait encore un peu de mal avec l’idée de reprendre le volant. Ce n’était pas qu’il ne pouvait pas… Juste qu’il préférait éviter s’il en avait la possibilité. Heureusement pour lui, Shawn faisait sans cesse des aller retours dans la région de Portland, et cela ne lui posait jamais de problème d’embarquer Harry avec lui, quitte à faire de légers détours. Harry le remerciait chaudement à chaque fois, et à chaque fois, Shawn levait les yeux au ciel en clamant que Harry lui donnait de si gros pourboires à chaque fois qu’il l’emmenait découvrir un endroit sur l’île que c’était pratiquement comme s’il l’avait loué comme chauffeur permanent en même temps.

 

 

San San Beach n’était pas un choix de plage très original, mais Harry était tombé sous son charme. Elle était large et agréable, il y avait de la végétation et de l’ombre, et toujours de quoi s’occuper s’il se sentait d’humeur à faire autre chose que rester allongé sur le sable : on pouvait nager en toute sécurité, plonger avec un tuba, et visiter les îlots qui se trouvaient en face. Harry se lança un petit défi, et alla à la nage jusqu’à Monkey Island, tranquillement, pour ne pas réveiller la douleur de son genou, mais avec des mouvements sûrs. Il était heureux de sentir ses réflexes physiques revenir, ses membres se raffermir. Harry revint sur la plage un peu hors d’haleine, récupérant sa serviette pour s’essuyer le visage. Il se laissa tomber sur le sable, s’allongeant sur le dos, et fermant les yeux quelques instants, profitant du soleil sur sa peau. Harry sentit qu’il commençait à somnoler, mais il n’avait pas envie de s’endormir complètement, alors il s’obligea à se secouer. Il rouvrit les yeux, remit son tee-shirt, et il se redressa, jetant un regard distrait pour observer les gens autour de lui. C’étaient surtout des touristes, évidemment. Enfin, il n’y avait que des touristes pour emmener leur Mac à la plage-

 

Harry se rendit compte que c’était Louis qu’il fixait au moment exact où celui-ci tournait la tête vers lui et accrochait son regard. Un air coupable et embarrassé se peignit sur le visage du prince de Galles.

 

Harry détourna immédiatement la tête, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que Louis soit bien là, sur cette plage, installé sur un transat à quelques mètres de lui.  

 

Harry se leva, se sentant soudainement excédé, et commença à s’éloigner rapidement.

 

-Harry, attends !

 

Harry jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, et il vit Louis s’élancer pour le suivre. Cela ne pouvait pas être les conséquences d’une insolation. Louis était là.

 

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! lança-t-il, accélérant le pas sur le sable, sa serviette pendant sur son épaule.

 

-Je te jure, je ne savais pas que tu serais là ! C’est- c’est l’hôtel qui m’a conseillé cette plage. D’accord, je t’ai vu quand tu es entré dans l’eau, mais je n’étais pas…

 

-En train de m’espionner ? fit Harry en tournant la tête vers lui, sans cesser de marcher vers la route qui bordait la plage.

 

En réalité, Harry voulait bien croire qu’il s’agissait d’une coïncidence. C’était une plage très populaire. Et c’était vrai qu’elle était proche du Trident Hotel. Mais Louis n’avait tout de même rien à y faire, à empiéter sur son territoire.

 

-Je n’allais pas te déranger… fit Louis derrière lui, sonnant un peu essoufflé.

 

-Tu as laissé ton ordinateur sur ton transat, je te signale.

 

Dans approximativement trois minutes, quelqu’un l’aurait volé, c’était certain.

 

-Est-ce qu’on peut parler ?

 

-Ton ordinateur, Louis !

 

-Je m’en fiche, de mon ordinateur !

 

-C’est une constante ça, chez toi, marmonna Harry, les souvenirs affluant dans son esprit.

 

Ah, non, non, non, il ne voulait pas penser à cela. Il ne voulait pas penser à Los Angeles, et à la première fois où ils s’étaient dit qu’ils s’aimaient, et où Louis l’avait fait jouir si fort qu’il avait cru qu’il allait en mourir…

 

-Tu n’as pas mieux à faire que de me harceler ? Ta petite copine sait que tu es ici ? cracha Harry en direction de Louis, manquant de s’étaler dans le sable, sentant qu’il recommençait à boiter, et se sentant embarrassé d’apparaître si fragile.

 

-Je n’ai pas de petite amie !

 

-OK, la fille avec qui tu couches, alors !

 

-Je ne couche avec aucune fille !

 

Harry ne savait pas s’il pouvait le croire ; il avait vu les photos, après tout. Mais il sentit tout de même une étincelle de soulagement quelque part dans sa poitrine.

 

-Et tes devoirs princiers ? Et le trône ? lança-t-il.

 

-Je ne vais pas… Putain, Harry, arrête-toi, s’il te plaît…

 

La frustration dans la voix de Louis était palpable. Harry continua à marcher à grandes enjambées, la mâchoire contractée, sentant un filet de sueur dégouliner dans sa nuque, ses boucles collant à sa peau. Il devrait se couper les cheveux. Tout raser, comme les gens qui voulaient prendre un nouveau départ radical dans leur vie. Peut-être que cela ferait partir Louis. Il ne savait toujours pas s’il voulait réellement que Louis parte, mais cela serait un bon test.

 

-Harry, écoute-moi…

 

Harry s’arrêta net et fit volte face, se retrouvant face à Louis, notant malgré lui quelques détails inutiles, par exemple que Louis était torse nu, qu’il avait un début de coup de soleil sur le nez, et que le bleu de ses prunelles s’accordait parfaitement à celui de la mer à quelques pas.

 

-Non ! dit-il fermement, soutenant le regard du prince d’Angleterre. Non, tu n’as pas le droit de me forcer à te parler, de me tendre un traquenard, de t’immiscer dans mon espace. J’ai essayé- ça fait des mois- j’ai essayé tellement de fois de discuter avec toi, j’ai été tellement patient, et tu avais décidé de me rayer de ta vie…

 

-Harry, je regrette…

 

-Laisse-moi finir ! Tu crois que tu peux te réveiller comme ça d’un coup ? Et m’imposer ton bon vouloir, te pointer sur le pas de ma porte, alors que moi… je- je ne pouvais même pas faire ça ! Parce que tu vis dans un putain de palais inaccessible ! Eh bien, non. Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Alors, maintenant, si on parle, ça sera quand _je_  le déciderai, selon  _mes_  termes, quand  _j_ ’en aurai envie ! C’est clair ?

 

Harry avait pris son ton le plus autoritaire et le plus méprisant, mais sa voix avait tremblé quand même. Louis soupira, levant une main pour se frotter le menton. Il devrait vraiment mettre de la crème solaire sur son visage. Mais Harry n’allait pas le lui dire, parce qu’il n’était pas son père. Il n’était même plus son petit ami. Il n’était plus rien. Et c’était la faute de Louis. Et il allait en assumer les conséquences. Et cela commençait par un coup de soleil sur son nez. Et potentiellement par le vol de son Mac.

 

-D’accord, fit Louis. Tu as raison, je comprends. J’attendrai que… J’attendrai.

 

 _Combien de temps ?_  voulait demander Harry. Est-ce qu’il attendrait deux semaines, trois semaines, un mois, comme Harry ? Est-ce qu’il attendrait jusqu’à ce que Harry soit aperçu au bras de quelqu’un d’autre ?

 

-Je ne sais pas quand j’aurai envie de te parler, prévint Harry.

 

-Au moins, c’est un « quand », et pas un « si », pointa Louis, avec un petit sourire résigné.

 

Harry croisa les bras. Il avait été trop encourageant.

 

-Tu n’as pas plus important à faire en Angleterre ?

 

-Rien n’est plus important que toi, dit Louis à voix basse.

 

Harry sentit une rougeur monter à ses joues, et il eut un ricanement nerveux. Il ne trouva rien à répondre, alors il eut la réaction la plus puérile envisageable : il tourna les talons, et il abandonna Louis sur la plage.

 

*

 

Quand il rentra à sa maison de location, en taxi, parce qu’il avait les nerfs trop à vif pour patienter jusqu’à ce que Shawn puisse se libérer, Harry saisit son téléphone pour appeler Gemma, debout dans la cuisine.

 

-Louis est là, chuchota-t-il frénétiquement, comme si quelqu’un risquait de l’entendre et de courir informer le prince d’Angleterre que, non, Harry n’était pas indifférent à sa présence. A Port Antonio !

 

Sa sœur ne réagit pas avec la surprise totale que Harry attendait, et elle n’avait même pas l’excuse de la fatigue, sachant qu’il n’était même pas vingt-trois heures à Monaco.

 

-Tu savais ? fit Harry, soupçonneux. Est-ce que c’est toi qui lui as dit ?

 

-Non ! protesta Gemma. Je ne te trahirais pas comme ça. Mais…

 

Gemma expliqua que Robin leur avait raconté que Louis avait débarqué au palais de Monaco quelques jours auparavant, demandant à voir Harry, alors que sa mère et sa sœur étaient sorties. Robin disait qu’il avait laissé Louis attendre dans le palais pour qu’ils puissent discuter à leur retour, qu’il l’avait vu sortir dans le jardin, et qu’ensuite, il s’était pratiquement… enfui, partant avant qu’Anne et Gemma ne reviennent. Robin avait d’ailleurs trouvé cela presque impoli.

 

-Je trouvais ça bizarre qu’il abandonne comme ça d’un coup, après avoir fait le trajet, expliqua Gemma. Je me suis dit qu’il avait dû apprendre où tu étais, même si je ne sais toujours pas comment. Il a dû entendre quelqu’un au palais le dire, je ne sais pas. En tout cas, ça fait plusieurs jours qu’il n’a pas été vu à Londres, alors je commençais à me douter que…

 

Harry ne comprenait pas. Peu de gens étaient au courant de son voyage, et encore moins de son adresse précise à Port Antonio. Peut-être que Louis avait demandé aux services secrets britanniques d’enquêter sur la question et qu’il n’avait récupéré l’information qu’une fois arrivé à Monaco. Harry n’arrivait toujours pas à croire qu’il soit allé à Monaco, puis en Jamaïque, pour le chercher.

 

-Je ne sais pas ce qu’il veut, murmura Harry. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a changé ces deux derniers mois.

 

Gemma émit un soupir à l’autre bout du fil.

 

-Je te l’ai pas dit, mais je l’ai eu au téléphone la semaine dernière.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Oui, parce que Charlotte m’a fait comprendre qu’il était désespéré de ne pas pouvoir te joindre. Alors je l’ai appelé pour lui dire d’arrêter d’essayer. Je voulais qu’il se rende compte que- bref. Et…

 

-Et quoi ?

 

-Il voulait que je te dise qu’il n’y avait aucune fille dans sa vie. Et… qu’il comptait révéler sa sexualité publiquement.

 

Harry se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, appuyant son coude sur la table.

 

-Wow, j’ai… j’ai du mal à y croire.

 

La dernière fois qu’il avait parlé à Louis, celui-ci était à des années lumières d’envisager de faire un coming-out. Il avait quitté Harry parce qu’il ne voulait pas le faire, nom de dieu. C’était complètement fou de se dire qu’il avait désormais adopté l’attitude inverse.

 

-Je ne sais pas si c’est vrai, se hâta d’ajouter Gemma. C’est possible qu’il ait juste dit ça pour attirer mon attention, pour pouvoir t’atteindre. Mais…

 

- _Mais ?_

 

-Maman a parlé à la reine Johannah, pour lui demander des nouvelles, et elle a fait allusion à une annonce importante qui pourrait se faire prochainement. Pas de détails, mais… Voilà.

 

Harry essaya de ne pas se laisser emporter. Cela pouvait faire référence à tout et n’importe quoi. Peut-être que la reine Johannah s’apprêtait à passer la couronne à Louis, et que c’était cela, l’annonce. Mais Johannah n’avait pas fait de mystères avec la mère de Harry sur cette question jusqu’ici, alors pourquoi ne pas lui parler de succession ouvertement ?

 

-Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit ?

 

-Parce que je ne fais pas confiance à Louis ! grogna sa sœur. Il ne mérite pas- Il t’avait déjà assez fichu en l’air, et tu te remettais de l’accident, et… J’ai pensé que c’était mieux que tu passes un peu de temps tranquille. C’était ce que tu voulais. Etre tranquille, seul. Sans stress ni pression. Sans ex pour venir remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

 

-Eh bien, il est là, maintenant, marmonna Harry. Donc c’est un peu raté.

 

-Si j’avais su qu’il allait se pointer en Jamaïque, je t’aurais prévenu. Mais je ne pensais pas qu’il ferait ça, honnêtement… C’est assez… dingue.

 

Gemma avait prononcé le mot avec une note positive dans sa voix, comme si elle approuvait que Louis soit allé aussi loin. Comme s’il avait prouvé par là qu’il était sérieux, et qu’il avait mérité que Harry l’écoute. Peut-être que c’était le cas. Harry ne savait plus, après ce que Gemma venait de lui apprendre.

 

-Tu crois que je devrais lui parler ? demanda Harry, hésitant.

 

Cela résoudrait sans doute ses interrogations, de faire face à cette conversation. Mais il avait peur ; il avait peur que Louis ne déçoive ses espoirs. Il avait aussi peur qu’il revienne pour mieux repartir ensuite, quand il aurait décidé qu’il ne voulait définitivement pas être un prince gay ; peut-être même qu’il ne voulait pas être gay tout court. C’était cette même peur qui l’avait poussé à cacher le chantage à Louis. Cette impression que tout était toujours fragile avec Louis, et qu’un simple faux mouvement pouvait faire s’envoler tout ce qu’ils avaient.

 

-Je ne sais pas. C’est à toi de voir. Je ne veux pas que ça te fasse replonger, et souffrir de nouveau… Mais en même temps, je pense que tu aurais des regrets, si tu ne lui donnais pas une chance de s’expliquer.

 

Gemma eut un rire.

 

-Ça me fait mal de prendre un peu le parti de Louis, franchement, mais… c’est certain qu’il a toujours des sentiments pour toi. Et… il a pu se rendre compte que ça valait le coup qu’il bouscule ses plans. Je veux dire, quelle personne comme lui, avec tant de responsabilités, quel  _prince d’Angleterre_  traverserait le Pacifique sur un coup de tête pour rejoindre quelqu’un dont il n’est pas fou amoureux ?

 

Harry termina la conversation avec sa sœur, et raccrocha sans vraiment avoir pris sa décision. Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu’il mangeait une banane, mâchonnant distraitement, tout en prétendant lire un roman policier, il n’avait toujours pas pris sa décision.

 

Peut-être que Louis l’aimait toujours, en effet. Et évidemment, Harry n’avait pas cessé de l’aimer non plus. Bien sûr qu’il n’avait pas cessé.

 

Seulement, l’amour n’avait pas exactement suffi la dernière fois. Et Harry n’était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter que le sien soit balayé comme un détail insignifiant encore une fois, quand Louis jugerait que ce n’était plus une priorité.

 

*

 

Le lendemain, Harry l’aperçut quand il alla faire une course près de l’église anglicane, sur un marché. Louis avait l’air d’examiner des vêtements, ses lunettes de soleil remontées sur le dessus de sa tête, le nez froncé alors qu’il écoutait le vendeur, qui lui donnait sans doute les prix. Harry se figea à une dizaine de mètres de lui, et Louis, en tournant la tête, le vit à son tour. Il le fixa pendant quelques instants, ses yeux calmes et expressifs, comme s’il attendait de voir si Harry allait l’aborder. Puis, en voyant que Harry ne bougeait pas, il recommença à regarder le stand du marché, concentrant de nouveau son attention sur le vendeur. Harry continua son chemin. Louis lui avait donné le choix, et il s’en tenait à ce que Harry avait choisi. Harry lui était reconnaissant de respecter ce qu’il avait dit sur la plage. En plus, Louis était apparemment en train de s’acheter des tee-shirts supplémentaires. Il comptait donc véritablement rester. Combien de temps donnait-il à Harry avant de se lasser ? Aux yeux de Louis, combien de jours passés coincé seul sur une île tropicale valait une conversation avec lui ? Suffisamment pour avoir besoin de se racheter une garde robe, en tout cas.

 

La constatation suscita en Harry une vague de satisfaction, et aussi, peut-être, un élan de tendresse.

 

*

 

Harry ne chercha pas à voir Louis. Il n’alla pas le retrouver dans son hôtel de luxe à la pointe de Port Antonio. Il ne le croisa plus du tout pendant plusieurs jours, évitant San San Beach, s’interdisant de guetter le prince à chaque fois qu’il sortait. Il continua à vaquer à ses occupations sur l’île, mais passait plus de temps dans la maison, et son esprit ressassait continuellement son déchirement entre son envie de céder et de discuter avec le prince, et sa colère doublée d’une ribambelle d’appréhensions.

 

_Pas de fille dans sa vie_

_Rien n’est plus important que toi_

_Il veut révéler son homosexualité_

_Donne-moi une chance_

 

Le matin du cinquième jour après l’apparition de Louis en Jamaïque, Harry appela le Lady G’ Diver pour leur demander s’ils avaient de la place sur leur bateau pour une plongée le jour-même. Le fils de Jan, David, un champion d’apnée, lui répondit qu’il n’y avait pour l’instant qu’une seule autre personne inscrite pour la sortie en mer et qu’il n’y avait a priori pas de problème pour qu’il se joigne à eux.

 

En arrivant au port, il fut accueilli par Jan, qui semblait un peu fébrile :

 

-L’autre client est un débutant, donc on va commencer par la Dragon’s Mouth, fit-elle sur un ton d’excuses.

 

C’était un site peu profond avec beaucoup de sable qui ne présentait pas un grand intérêt pour les plongeurs expérimentés. Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

-C’est toi qui nous accompagnes ?

 

Il y a deux autres instructeurs qui avaient tendance à prendre le relais de Jan Lee quand les plongées s’annonçaient faciles et un peu ennuyeuses.

 

-David est là aussi. On nous a demandé de faire particulièrement attention à ce client, expliqua Jan. C’est un cas un peu spécial. Quelqu’un d’important.

 

Harry grimpa sur le bateau du Lady G’ Diver, et le doute qui s’était installé dans son esprit fut confirmé dès qu’il aperçut la personne installée sur le banc à côté des équipements, en train de regarder une bouteille.

 

Bien sûr, que Louis était le débutant  _important_ auquel il fallait faire  _particulièrement attention_.

 

Un certain agacement envahit Harry, mais il paraissait dérisoire par rapport à l’immense soulagement de constater que Louis n’était pas parti.

 

Louis était toujours là. Louis était resté en Jamaïque. Il l’avait attendu toute la semaine. Il l’attendait. Et jusqu’à cet instant, Harry n’avait pas réalisé à quel point c’était exactement cela, qu’il voulait.

 

-Louis, lâcha-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait neutre. Encore une coïncidence, j’imagine ?

 

Louis releva brusquement la tête, ses yeux s’écarquillant, et une surprise authentique se peignit sur ses traits, suivie d’un sourire ravi qu’il dissimula mal en baissant la tête. Le rythme cardiaque de Harry s’accéléra : son corps voulait visiblement lui signifier que lui aussi, il était heureux de voir Louis.

 

-Je n’avais aucune idée que tu venais plonger ici, je te le jure, fit celui-ci en levant les mains en un signe d’innocence. Encore une fois, c’est le club que m’a recommandé l’hôtel.

 

Le comique de répétition rendait l’explication de Louis un peu moins crédible, mais il n’avait pas l’air de mentir non plus.

 

-Mmh, marmonna Harry en se laissant tomber sur le banc en face.

 

Harry supposait que la situation était assez amusante. C’était peut-être le destin qui s’acharnait à vouloir les réunir. Ou une malédiction qui voulait mener Harry à sa perte, selon le point de vue.

 

Jan les dévisagea l’un après l’autre, l’air perdu, avant de se tourner vers Harry.

 

-Tu connais le prince d’Angleterre ? fit-elle à mi-voix, une expression empreinte de respect -  et un peu nerveuse - sur le visage.

 

Harry avait oublié que Jan avait entraîné des commandos de marines britanniques en Jamaïque et qu’elle avait gardé un certain attachement au Royaume-Uni.

 

Il croisa les bras.

 

-Je suis un prince aussi, tu sais.

 

Harry n’avait pas crié son identité sur tous les toits. A part Shawn, les gens ici pensaient qu’il était juste un riche Français en vacances. Jan arqua un sourcil.

 

-Vraiment ? De quel pays ?

 

-Monaco.

 

-Jamais entendu parler, fit Jan en haussant les épaules.

 

Harry se sentit quelque peu offensé, et il entendit Louis laisser échapper un petit rire.

 

-Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? C’est collé à la France. C’est un Etat important, insista-t-il.

 

Jan ne paraissait pas convaincue.

 

-C’est vrai, intervint Louis. C’est un petit pays, mais avec beaucoup de ressources et de revenus. Monaco a un poids réel sur la scène mondiale, surtout depuis que la mère de Harry est au pouvoir.

 

Le prince adressa un sourire à Harry, et celui-ci se mordit la lèvre pour dissimuler le sourire qu’il faillit lui adresser en retour.

 

-D’accord. Bon, ce n’est pas comme être un prince d’Angleterre, tout de même… Votre Altesse ? fit la plongeuse, hésitant visiblement sur le titre.

 

Louis secoua la tête.

 

-Appelle-moi Louis, j’en prie. Et je me permets de te contredire : en réalité, je dirais que Harry et moi avons des statuts équivalents.

 

Harry fut surpris de constater que Louis ne semblait pas angoissé à l'idée que Jan connaisse son identité, et le voie passer du temps en compagnie de Harry. Se cacher, éviter toute ambiguïté, ne paraissait plus être sa priorité. Peut-être qu'en cet instant, depuis qu'il était arrivé en Jamaïque, Louis faisait réellement passer Harry avant tout le reste. 

 

Le regard de Louis était resté fixé sur Harry, et celui-ci se sentit troublé. Il avait l’impression qu’ils en étaient revenus aux débuts de leur relation, lors de la phase de séduction, lorsqu’ils se tournaient autour en se faisant des compliments et en rougissant à tour de rôle.

 

Harry s’éclaircit la gorge.

 

-Ce n’est pas complètement exact, dit-il doucement. Je ne suis pas le prince héritier de Monaco, c’est ma sœur qui succédera à ma mère. Louis va devenir roi d’Angleterre.

 

-Mais pas tout de suite, lança Louis. Donc nous sommes parfaitement égaux.

 

-Pas tout de suite ? répéta Harry, alors que Jan les laissait tous les deux sur le pont pour aller aider David à manœuvrer le bateau et quitter le port.

 

Louis le regarda droit dans les yeux, et c’était comme si soudainement, il n’y avait plus qu’eux sur ce bateau, sur l’île, sur cette terre, comme si le monde autour d’eux s’effaçait, comme s’ils étaient seuls, ensemble, en harmonie, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

 

-Non, dit fermement Louis. Pas tout de suite. Pas avant longtemps.

 

Harry eut un mouvement de surprise : le message que Louis voulait lui faire passer était clair.

 

-Ta mère ? chuchota-t-il.

 

-Elle va mieux. Elle pense qu’elle pourra encore régner au moins dix ans sans difficultés.

 

Dix ans ? La bouche de Harry s’entrouvrit. Louis n’allait donc pas monter sur le trône avant dix ans ? Il y avait quelques jours, Harry s’était demandé ce qui avait changé dans la situation de Louis ; eh bien, il avait une partie de sa réponse. C’était un tournant très différent de ce que Louis avait passé six mois à lui répéter et à ruminer dans son coin.

 

Harry se sentait plutôt heureux. Heureux pour Louis, parce qu’il savait à quel point il craignait de devoir accéder prématurément au trône, même s’il se préparait à accomplir son devoir sans rechigner. Il voulait demander des détails, demander des nouvelles de la reine, oubliant complètement qu’il était censé toujours en vouloir à Louis, mais…

 

Ce n’était pas exactement le lieu. Harry se rappela qu’ils étaient juste supposés partir faire de la plongée lorsque Jan toussota pour attirer leur attention. Il n’avait même pas remarqué que le bateau avait démarré. Une rougeur lui monta aux joues.  

 

-On se met en route, Votre Altesse numéro un et Votre Altesse numéro deux, fit l’instructrice de plongée, en leur lançant un regard suspicieux.

 

Et cette fois, Harry ne put s’empêcher d’échanger un sourire amusé avec Louis.

 

*

 

La tension entre Harry et Louis était tellement sensible qu’elle était proche de se matérialiser et de flotter dans l’air autour d’eux. Harry avait l’impression que chaque parole qu’ils échangeaient sonnait comme du flirt agressif. Une fois qu’ils eurent jeté l’ancre pour plonger à la Dragon’s Mouth, Harry expliqua patiemment à Louis comment fonctionnait le détendeur, et ces questions techniques n’étaient pas la seule raison pour laquelle il n’arrêtait pas de fixer sa bouche. Et lorsque Louis le remercia avec un sourire qui montait jusqu’à ses yeux, Harry savait que la chaleur qui se diffusait sur son visage n’était pas seulement due au soleil qui tapait. Tandis qu’il laissait David aider Louis avec le reste de son équipement et qu’il s’éloignait pour enfiler sa propre combinaison, Harry savait que Louis régnait encore en maître sur son âme tout entière.

 

Jan le savait aussi, apparemment.

 

-J’imagine que c’est le garçon qui t’a brisé le cœur ?

 

Harry se figea alors qu’il s’était penché pour prendre sa bouteille de gaz, ses gestes suspendus.

 

-Pardon ?

 

-Tu ne vas pas me faire que ce n’est pas pour fuir un chagrin d’amour que tu es venu ici tout seul ? L’océan est une échappatoire pour beaucoup de gens, tu sais.

 

Harry s’étouffa avec sa propre salive.

 

-Je…

 

Il jeta un regard vers l’autre côté du bateau. Louis ne semblait pas avoir entendu, heureusement.

 

-Ce n’est pas…

 

-Ah, donc c’est bien lui, constata Jan. Eh bien, un prince, séduisant et poli. Bonne pêche.

 

-Je n’ai pas fui, dit fermement Harry, qui était resté sur la première remarque de la plongeuse. Je ne fuis pas.

 

-Non ?

 

-Non.

 

-Si tu ne fuis pas, alors pourquoi est-ce qu’il te poursuit ?

 

Harry n’avait pas de réponse, et Jan lui tapota le bras.

 

-Ça n’a plus vraiment d’importance, de toute façon. Il t’a déjà rattrapé.

 

Harry faillit protester, mais, à vrai dire, Jan avait sans doute mieux analysé la situation que lui.

 

*

 

-Je suis un peu angoissé, avoua Louis, alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à sauter dans les eaux des Caraïbes.

 

Harry fut ramené à la fois où Louis lui avait dit avoir seulement fait son baptême de plongée en piscine, et où il avait pensé qu’un jour, ils pourraient aller plonger tous les deux. Son souhait s’était réalisé, même si ce n’était pas exactement le contexte romantique qu’il avait imaginé.

 

A moins que le contexte romantique soit au contraire très présent.

 

-Le site n’est pas très impressionnant… L’eau n’est pas profonde, et il n’y a pas de courant, fit Harry sur un ton rassurant. Ça va être facile. Et puis, tu auras deux plongeurs plus ou moins expérimentés avec toi, pour t’aider à remonter si tu ne te sens pas à l’aise...

 

Harry réalisa à ce moment précis que Louis n’avait pas sa sécurité avec lui. Johnny n’était pas à ses côtés quand il était venu voir Harry à la maison rose, et il n’était pas non plus à San San Beach. S’il n’était pas venu l’accompagner plonger, cela signifiait probablement qu’il n’était pas en Jamaïque du tout. Harry se demanda comment Louis avait fait pour convaincre sa famille de le laisser partir seul. Ce n’était tout de même pas très prudent. Mais Harry se sentit bizarrement touché.

 

-Il n’y aura aucun problème, acheva Harry. J’ai déjà plongé ici le premier jour, et c’était comme une jolie balade.

 

Jan avait déjà expliqué tout cela à Louis lorsqu’ils étaient sur le bateau, mais Louis semblait plus apaisé de l’entendre de la bouche de Harry.

 

-Pas de requins ? demanda le prince sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais Harry pouvait voir qu’il ne plaisantait pas vraiment.

 

-Il y a très peu de chances qu’on en croise. On va plutôt voir des coraux et des petits poissons, au mieux des barracudas. Et de toute façon, les requins autour de l’île sont petits, ils ne sont pas dangereux pour l’homme.

 

-Vraiment ?

 

-Il n’y a pas eu d’attaque mortelle de requin en Jamaïque depuis près d’une centaine d’années.

 

Louis hocha la tête, l’air rasséréné.

 

-Je te fais confiance sur le sujet.

 

-Tu peux, fit Harry, vu que j’ai lu un bouquin sur la faune marine des Antilles pas plus tard qu’hier.

 

-Tu bosses toujours l’océanographie, alors ?

 

Harry acquiesça, et Louis sourit.

 

-C’est bien, murmura-t-il. C’est la voie parfaite pour toi.

 

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses palmes, sentant l’émotion envahir sa poitrine, avant de se reprendre et de regarder de nouveau Louis.

 

-Tu te sens prêt ?

 

-Pas vraiment, mais…

 

-Tu vas adorer, promit Harry, comme si c’était lui qui avait traîné Louis jusqu’en Jamaïque pour faire de la plongée.

 

David fit signe à Louis pour qu’il grimpe sur le bord du bateau, pour plonger et rejoindre Jan qui était déjà dans l’eau, et Harry lui jeta un regard encourageant.

 

Plus tard, alors qu’ils évoluaient sous l’eau, le ciel s’obscurcit soudain, la lumière se faisant plus rare sous la surface, et Louis sembla traverser un instant d’anxiété. Instinctivement, Harry lui saisit la main, la serrant dans la sienne. Ils ne se lâchèrent plus jusqu’à ce qu’ils remontent à la surface.

 

*

 

Après deux plongées – la Dragon’s Mouth, et puis, quand Louis se sentit plus à l’aise, le Trident Wall, qui restait très accessible – et trois heures passées ensemble, lorsque le bateau s’ébranla pour rentrer à la marina, Harry commença à se sentir nerveux à l’idée de quitter Louis et de retourner seul dans sa maison de location. Il aurait aimé dire qu’il avait dépassé le manque, et qu’il n’était plus dépendant, mais l’effet d’un sourire de Louis, d’un frôlement de son bras, d’un de ses rires, avait suffi à montrer que le prince d’Angleterre avait une place réservée dans le cœur de Harry, et par ricochet dans son existence, et que tout bonheur qu’il pouvait trouver sur cette terre pâlissait face à celui que la seule présence de Louis lui apportait. Harry adorait faire de la plongée sous-marine ; mais son plaisir avait été multiplié par cent lorsqu’il avait plongé aux côtés de Louis, coloré par le fait qu’il ait pu partager avec lui, le guider, le voir s’émerveiller et s’amuser.

 

C’était pathétique. Mais aussi, peut-être, salvateur. Parce que Louis était là, et, aux dernières nouvelles, Louis était là pour rester. Alors, si Harry ne se sentait pas capable de le laisser repartir, peut-être qu’il ne devrait juste… pas le laisser repartir. Et lui accorder cette chance qu’il lui avait demandée.

 

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à Port Antonio vers quatorze heures, le temps se faisait toujours menaçant.

 

-Il va pleuvoir, lança Jan lorsque Harry la remercia, et lui tendit les billets pour lui payer la sortie. Vous feriez mieux de vous mettre vite à l’abri, parce qu’ici, quand il pleut, il pleut vraiment.

 

-Ce n’est pas habituel, à cette période de l’année, si ? fit Harry, les sourcils froncés.

 

-Non, c’est assez rare, mais les climats tropicaux sont parfois imprévisibles… Mais ne t’inquiète pas, le soleil reviendra vite.

 

Harry acquiesça, et tourna la tête pour voir où était passé Louis, qu’il avait vu serrer la main de David quelques instants auparavant.

 

Le prince l’attendait au bout du ponton. Harry sentit la nervosité le gagner de nouveau, mais elle se dissipa quelque peu lorsqu’il se dirigea vers Louis, et que son visage s’éclaira en le voyant approcher. Harry enfonça les mains dans les poches de son short, et lui adressa un sourire hésitant.

 

-Tu veux parler ? murmura-t-il.

 

Louis hocha la tête si promptement que Harry jura entendre sa nuque émettre un craquement.

 

-Ici ? demanda-t-il, jetant un regard autour de lui, comme pour chercher un endroit où ils pourraient s’asseoir.

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-On peut aller à ma maison de location, si tu veux.

 

Il se rendit compte que cette proposition pouvait contenir un vague sous-entendu sexuel, mais Louis ne sembla pas le relever du tout, acquiesçant gravement.

 

-Bonne idée, si ça ne te dérange pas, dit-il. Il faut juste que j’aille chercher la voiture que j’ai louée, je suis venu au port avec, je suis garé à quelques rues… Je peux nous emmener jusque chez toi.

 

-C’est probablement mieux, vu la pluie qui se profile à l’horizon.

 

-Je reviens tout de suite, promit Louis, en se dirigeant vers la route pour traverser vers le centre-ville. Je vais chercher la voiture, et je la ramène ici.

 

Harry le suivit du regard alors qu’il se dirigeait d’un pas décidé vers l’endroit où il s’était garé, ses yeux s’attardant sur son balancement de hanches et sur la délicatesse de ses poignets.

 

Mais dix minutes plus tard, Louis n’était toujours pas revenu. Harry était toujours planté à l’entrée du port, et il commença à faire les cent pas, jetant régulièrement un coup d’œil à son téléphone. Un fin crachin se mit à tomber, et Harry savait que ce n’était que l’annonce de l’arrivée imminente d’une pluie plus drue. Il soupira, et décida d’aller voir ce que Louis fabriquait. Il s’engagea dans la même rue que lui, tournant un peu au hasard pour essayer de retrouver sa trace. Il aperçut Louis assez vite, après avoir marché sur environ trois cents mètres. Il était debout près d’une voiture blanche, visiblement en pleine conversation avec une jeune femme qui le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

 

Harry les observa pendant quelques instants, un peu incrédule, regardant Louis passer une main dans ses cheveux comme s’il était flatté d’entendre ce que son interlocutrice lui disait, regardant le sourire de la fille alors que Louis émettait un petit rire. L’estomac de Harry se noua, et il sentit une vague de colère le submerger.

 

Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? Louis était-il vraiment venu jusqu’ici en prétendant vouloir lui parler, sous-entendant qu’il voulait reprendre leur relation, attendant toute une semaine, pour ensuite flirter avec la première fille venue ?

 

Harry tourna les talons, se mettant à marcher d’un pas vif pour s’éloigner de Louis, et retrouver le chemin jusqu’à sa maison de location. Il rentrerait à pied, et seul. Ce n’était pas comme si Louis semblait vraiment se préoccuper de lui, de toute façon. Des larmes lui brûlèrent le coin des paupières, mais il les ignora, accélérant le pas. La pluie commença à tomber réellement, de plus en plus épaisse et glaçante, et Harry ne portait qu’un débardeur et un short. Sa maison de location se trouvait à une heure de marche. Tant pis. Il continua à marcher le long de la route, l’eau lui dégoulinant sur le visage et dans ses cheveux, qui venaient à peine de sécher après la plongée, et qui se retrouvèrent de nouveau trempés en quelques minutes. Harry avait froid, l’humidité s’infiltrant sous le coton de son débardeur. Il dérapa dans une flaque de boue qui s’était formée et il sentit son genou blessé se tordre légèrement. Il grimaça, retenant un cri de douleur. Il tenta de reprendre appui sur sa jambe normalement, mais il avait mal, le faux mouvement lui rappelant que l’accident était encore récent. Formidable. Il allait rentrer sans Louis, à pied, sous la pluie, et en boitant. Sa vie ne pouvait pas être un échec plus total. Harry se sentait tellement misérable qu’il n’entendit même pas la voiture ralentir à sa hauteur.

 

-Harry !

 

Harry tourna la tête. Louis avait baissé la vitre de la voiture.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? fit Louis, sa voix transperçant le rideau de pluie. Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas attendu ?

 

Harry continua à marcher, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le visage fermé. Louis continua à rouler à une vitesse minimale à côté de lui.

 

-Harry, tu ne veux pas monter dans la voiture ? Je suis désolé d’avoir pris un quart d’heure à revenir, mais… 

 

-J’ai vu, le coupa Harry, sans le regarder. Tu semblais  _occupé_.

 

-Je n’étais pas-

 

-Est-ce que c’est un jeu pour toi ? Est-ce que tu es devenu sadique, en plus d’être redevenu hétérosexuel ?

 

-Hein ? Ce n’est pas du tout ce que tu crois…

 

Harry eut un ricanement.

 

-S’il te plaît, monte dans la voiture ! supplia Louis. Laisse-moi au moins te ramener, même si tu ne veux plus me parler. Tu es trempé, et ton genou…

 

Harry haussa les épaules, continuant à boitiller.

 

-Je n’ai pas besoin de toi.

 

-Harry- Oh, et puis zut, à la fin. J’en ai assez.

 

Harry tourna la tête, s’arrêtant finalement, et vit Louis freiner soudainement pour garer sa voiture sur le bord de la route derrière lui. Le prince d’Angleterre sortit du véhicule en claquant la portière, se dirigeant droit vers Harry, la pluie le trempant instantanément, mais Louis ne semblait pas s’en préoccuper.

 

-J’ai l’impression qu’on cascade de malentendus en malentendus depuis que je suis ici, et même avant, lança Louis, un air de frustration sur le visage. Ça devient ridicule ! Il faut qu’on communique !

 

Harry regarda Louis passer une main dans ses cheveux humides pour dégager ses yeux.

 

-La fille dans la rue, c’était une Anglaise, une admiratrice de la famille royale. Elle me disait simplement qu’elle avait aimé mon dernier discours, celui où j’ai mentionné l’égalité des droits pour les personnes de toute orientation sexuelle…

 

Harry sentit la surprise se peindre sur son visage. Louis avait-il vraiment dit cela ? Quand ? A quelle occasion ? Harry avait arrêté de suivre ses déplacements et de regarder des vidéos de ses apparitions publiques depuis l’accident.

 

-Elle était juste en train de me dire que mon intervention représentait beaucoup pour elle, elle me remerciait, elle était émue, je n’allais pas la planter là, continua Louis. Ça n’aurait pas été correct ! Elle était pratiquement en train de m’avouer qu’elle était lesbienne, ça aurait été indélicat de balayer ça.

 

-Oh, fit Harry.

 

Il aurait dû savoir que Louis n’était pas cruel, et qu’il y aurait une explication due à sa bienveillance naturelle.

 

-Une lesbienne et un gay, ça ne fait pas une très bonne configuration pour draguer, tu vois.

 

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire. Louis tendit la main vers lui.

 

-Allez, grimpe dans la voiture. S’il te plaît.

 

Harry ne prit pas sa main, mais il le suivit jusqu’à la voiture. Il se glissa sur le siège du côté passager, dégoulinant sur le cuir, refermant la portière en frissonnant. Louis s’installa derrière le volant, il mit le contact, et il se pencha pour tourner quelques boutons au-dessus de l’allume-cigare.

 

-Je dois admettre que je ne pensais pas devoir utiliser le chauffage dans cette voiture, fit remarquer Louis.

 

Harry regardait droit devant lui par le pare-brise. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Louis tourner la tête vers lui.

 

-Ça va ? Pas trop froid ?

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Tu veux conduire ?

 

Harry savait que Louis proposait parce que Harry avait toujours aimé conduire.

 

-Non, fit Harry en tournant finalement la tête vers lui. Merci, mais je n’ai pas vraiment… Depuis l’accident… Je n’ai pas encore repris le volant.

 

Un pli inquiet se creusa sur le front de Louis.

 

-Tu veux qu’on y aille à pied ? Je n’avais pas pensé… Avec la pluie, en plus, ça doit être stressant pour toi…

 

Louis était prêt à marcher une demi-heure sous la pluie pour éviter à Harry de se sentir mal à l’aise en voiture. Harry supposait que cela ne représentait pas grand-chose par rapport au fait de venir jusqu’en Jamaïque, mais quand même. Il se demanda comment il avait pu douter de la bonne foi de Louis.

 

-Non, ça va, le rassura-t-il. Je n’ai pas peur en voiture, ou quoi que ce soit, je pense que c’est plus lié à… Je ne sais pas. Je n’ai juste pas envie que ça me rappelle ce jour.

 

Louis hocha la tête. Il démarra la voiture, et se mit à rouler lentement, comme s’il ne voulait pas brusquer Harry. Le silence s’étira dans l’habitacle, seulement troublé par le martèlement de la pluie, jusqu’à ce que Louis le brise, gardant les yeux fixés sur la route.

 

-Je suis désolé pour l’accident.

 

Harry lui jeta un regard surpris. Louis aurait pu lui demander pardon pour un certain nombre de choses, et il choisissait un événement avec lequel il n’avait rien à voir ?

 

-Pourquoi ?

 

-Je… Je sais que tu étais bouleversé à cause de moi, à cause des photos. Si tu n’avais pas vu ça, tu n’aurais pas pris le volant dans cet état…

 

-Ce n’est pas ta faute. J’aurais dû être plus prudent sur la route, c’est tout. Tu n’as aucune responsabilité dans cet accident.

 

\- Je me sens quand même coupable, soupira Louis. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

 

-Ne dis pas ça comme si tu avais planifié mon assassinat, plaisanta Harry. Ce n’est pas le cas, n’est-ce pas ?

 

-Ça n’aurait pas été très intelligent, parce que ça aurait été comme planifier mon propre suicide, répondit Louis avec un rire sombre. J’ai vraiment cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée quand j’ai appris que tu avais eu un accident… J’ai perdu les pédales.

 

-Pourtant, il me semble que tu avais de la compagnie pour te consoler, lâcha Harry.

 

Louis lui jeta un coup d’œil, resserrant les mains autour du volant.

 

-Tu parles de la fille dans le  _Sun_  ?

 

-C’est comme ça que tu l’appelles ?

 

-Je ne connais pas son prénom. Et franchement, je m’en fiche.

 

-Classe, fit Harry en haussant les sourcils.

 

-Rien ne s’est passé avec elle, Harry.

 

-Je crois qu’il y a une petite centaine de photos pour contredire cette affirmation.

 

-J’étais complètement ivre. Je ne me rappelais même pas l’avoir embrassée le lendemain. Et on n’est pas allé plus loin. Je te le jure. J’avais passé toute la soirée à penser à  _toi_.

 

-Si penser à moi te pousse à te jeter dans les bras de filles inconnues, je préfère que tu t’abstiennes, répliqua Harry, croisant les bras et fixant de nouveau la route devant lui.

 

Louis émit un grognement frustré.

 

-Cette conversation ne va pas dans la bonne direction. Ce n’est pas ce que j’avais imaginé.

 

-C’est toi qui voulais me parler ! Tu as ton occasion, alors parle !

 

-Mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer ! Putain, c’est beaucoup plus dur que de parler d’économie devant des milliers de personnes. Tu me fais perdre tous mes moyens.

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.  

 

-Dis simplement ce que tu voulais me dire !

 

-Mais ça craint de le dire dans une voiture !

 

-Tu préfères le dire dans la rue sous la pluie ? Parce que vu comment c’est parti, je ne crois pas que je vais te laisser rentrer dans la maison-

 

-Je  _t’aime_.

 

Harry ne- ne s’attendait pas vraiment à cela. Il tourna brusquement les yeux vers Louis. L’émotion était claire sur le visage du prince.

 

-Je t’aime, répéta Louis. Je n’ai jamais cessé de t’aimer. Tu es toujours le seul. Et tu seras toujours le seul.  

 

Harry cligna des yeux.

 

-Tu avais raison, lâcha-t-il.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Ça craint un peu de le dire dans la voiture.

 

Louis eut un rire humide.

 

-Je te l’avais dit ! Mais tu as insisté !

 

-Je ne savais pas que tu allais faire une déclaration !

 

-Pourquoi tu crois que je suis venu jusqu’ici ? Pour discuter d’un accord diplomatique entre nos deux pays ?

 

-Hé, je ne serais pas contre un renforcement de nos liens commerciaux…

 

Louis secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

 

-Est-ce que je peux continuer ?

 

-Oui ?

 

-Ma mère sait pour mon homosexualité. Elle me soutient. Et on a décidé qu’on allait le révéler publiquement, probablement dans les deux prochaines années.

 

-C’est…

 

-Et je veux qu’on se remette ensemble, Harry. Il n’y a rien que je veuille plus au monde.

 

Harry resta silencieux un moment. Il essaya de rassembler ses pensées et d’empêcher son cœur de sauter hors de sa poitrine pour venir se lover dans le cou de Louis, concentrant son regard sur la route.

 

-C’est là, dit-il soudainement.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-La rue. Il faut tourner là pour arriver à la maison.

 

Lorsqu’ils sortirent de la voiture, il pleuvait toujours, et Harry se dépêcha de se diriger vers la porte. Il jeta un regard derrière lui et soupira en voyant que Louis était resté immobilisé près de la voiture, hésitant.

 

-Allez, viens.

 

*

 

Louis avait laissé quelques affaires dans sa voiture pendant la plongée, pour échanger son maillot de bain contre un short normal et un sous-vêtement, mais il avait oublié de prendre un tee-shirt de rechange, alors Harry lui proposa de lui emprunter quelque chose pour qu’il ne reste pas dans ses vêtements trempés.

 

-Ce tee-shirt… Il est à moi, non ?

 

Harry s’apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, et il se retourna pour voir Louis examiner un tee-shirt Harley Davidson, qui, effectivement, lui appartenait.

 

Harry se sentit rougir.

 

-Hum, tu n’es jamais venu… récupérer tes affaires… à mon appartement… J’ai dû en mélanger certaines avec les miennes, marmonna-t-il.

 

La vérité, c’était qu’il avait fait exprès de porter les vêtements que Louis lui avait laissés, pour se réconforter et essayer de garder un lien symbolique avec lui.

 

Louis sourit. Il avait l’air plutôt content.

 

-Ce n’est pas grave. J’ai gardé quelque chose qui est à toi, moi aussi, après tout.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils, et Louis se pencha pour ouvrir son sac à dos. Il en ressortit le bracelet avec les diamants de sa mère.

 

-Je l’avais juste enlevé pour la plongée, expliqua Louis à mi-voix.

 

Il fit glisser le bracelet autour de son poignet, ses gestes visiblement délibérément lents, comme s’il laissait une chance à Harry de l’arrêter et de lui réclamer le bijou. Harry le regarda simplement attacher le fermoir, et il pouvait entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre dans ses tempes.

 

-Ce n’est pas à moi, dit-il, presque dans un souffle. Il est à toi. Il a toujours été à toi.

 

Louis fit un pas vers lui, et leva une main pour lui effleurer la joue. Harry ferma les paupières un instant pour apprécier le contact, puis il s’éclaircit la gorge :

 

-Tu veux du thé ?

 

*

 

Ils s’installèrent dans le salon à l’étage, Louis explorant la pièce pendant que Harry s’occupait de la bouilloire dans le coin cuisine. Il avait aussi proposé de leur préparer un déjeuner, puisqu’il était tard, mais ni l’un ni l’autre n’avaient réellement faim.

 

C’était une atmosphère étrange et mélancolique. C’était l’après-midi, mais le ciel d’un blanc délavé et la pénombre dans la pièce donnaient l’impression que le soir tombait, ou qu’ils avaient été projetés hors du temps, dans un cocon feutré.

 

Ils restèrent assis en silence quelques minutes, Harry assis en tailleur dans le fauteuil, et Louis dans le canapé.

 

-C’est drôle que tu aies continué à boire du thé. Les Anglais t’ont contaminé.

 

Harry esquissa un sourire, les yeux fixés sur sa tasse, restant pensif. Il avait envie de faire remarquer que ce n’étaient pas  _les_  Anglais, mais  _un_ Anglais en particulier, qui lui avait donné tout un tas d’habitudes dont il n’était pas parvenu à se défaire, mais à la place, il dit :

 

-Nymeria est morte.

 

Harry ne savait pas ce qui s’était passé. Il avait emporté le cactus à Monaco, et il était supposé être en repos végétatif, mais quand Harry était rentré de l’hôpital, il était tout marron et poisseux, comme s’il avait encaissé la souffrance de Harry, mais, contrairement à lui, n’y avait pas survécu. Peut-être qu’il faisait trop sec dans sa chambre. Cela l’avait rendu vraiment triste. Avec sa Mercedes qui avait également terminé en pièces détachées… Il avait interprété cela comme le signe déprimant que sa relation avec Louis était dans le même état de décomposition.

 

-C’est dommage, répondit doucement Louis, et il semblait à Harry qu’il avait saisi ce qu’il avait derrière sa remarque. Je l’aimais bien.

 

-Moi aussi, murmura Harry.

 

-Je… Tu sais, moi, j’ai acheté un autre cactus… fit Louis d’un air un peu embarrassé. Exactement comme Nymeria.

 

-Vraiment ?

 

-Oui, c’était peu après notre rupture… Je suis passé devant le même fleuriste, et j’ai- Bref. Si tu veux… il pourrait remplacer Nymeria. Je pourrais le partager avec toi. Il serait à nous deux.

 

Louis chercha les yeux de Harry.

 

-Ce serait comme… un nouveau départ ? souffla-t-il.

 

Harry laissa échapper un soupir. Mais il soutint son regard.

 

-Louis, si on se remet ensemble, commença-t-il, je… je ne pourrai pas supporter quand tu retombes dans les bras d’une fille dès que tu flippes, c’est… Evidemment, je comprends  _pourquoi_  tu l’as fait, ce qu’il a pu se passer dans ta tête, et je ne te blâme pas vraiment, mais… Je ne pourrai pas.

 

Louis se pencha vers Harry depuis le canapé, frottant ses deux paumes l’une contre l’autre.

 

-Ça n’arrivera plus, dit-il fermement.

 

-Mais…

 

-Non, écoute, l’interrompit le prince d’Angleterre. Ça n’arrivera plus, déjà parce que je suis avec toi, je ne ressens pas le besoin de boire, ou en tout cas jamais au-delà de mes limites, et il n’y a que quand je me noie dans l’alcool avec mes pensées sombres que je dérape. Et Harry, quand on est ensemble, tu me rends tellement heureux, que je ne peux même pas imaginer retomber dans un tel travers.

 

Harry le fixa avec des yeux un peu humides, l’émotion lui nouant la gorge.

 

-Et ensuite, je me sens beaucoup plus en paix avec mon homosexualité, maintenant. Je n’ai plus l’intention de la cacher… de la refouler. J’ai beaucoup réfléchi, ma mère m’a aidé, et je… J’ai fait du chemin sur la question.

 

-Je suis vraiment heureux que ta mère l’ait bien pris, fit doucement Harry. Je n’en ai jamais douté, mais…

 

Louis hocha la tête.

 

-Tu avais raison, comme sur beaucoup de choses. Sa réaction m’a fait penser ce que tu m’avais dit, la première fois qu’on a dîné tous les deux à Monaco, d’ailleurs…

 

Harry avait été horrifié d’entendre que Louis comptait faire un mariage pour respecter les traditions. Il n’était pas surpris que la reine Johannah n’ait pas apprécié l’idée de son fils se rendant volontairement malheureux non plus. Louis prit une inspiration.

 

-Si tu me donnes une seconde chance, je te jure que notre relation sera différente. Je te jure que je ferai mieux. Je te donnerai la place que tu mérites dans ma vie. Je serais fier de pouvoir te considérer comme mon partenaire, et j’ai bien l’intention de le montrer un jour.

 

Harry s’essuya rapidement les yeux avec les doigts, et secoua la tête.

 

-Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de faire un coming-out pour me faire plaisir, objecta-t-il d’une voix un peu rauque. Je n’ai jamais voulu te forcer à quoi que ce soit dans ce sens. J’ai toujours été satisfait de ce que tu pouvais me donner, même si ce n’était pas parfait.

 

Harry se détesterait si Louis révélait son homosexualité sans se sentir prêt, parce qu’il avait l’impression que c’était la condition pour que Harry revienne avec lui. Cela n’avait jamais été la question.

 

-Je sais. Et je ne fais pas ça uniquement pour toi, expliqua Louis. Tu m’as aidé à en arriver là, mais je le fais avant tout pour moi. Je ne peux pas rester coincé dans une existence de mensonges et d’angoisse permanente. Et je le fais aussi pour les autres personnes de la communauté… Il y a tellement de raisons. Je les vois, maintenant. J’ai tellement de raisons de le faire. Et je sais qu’elles contrebalancent les inconvénients.

 

Il marqua une pause.

 

-Je vais être roi un jour, un bon roi, j’espère, et ce n’est pas ma sexualité qui changera ça. 

 

Harry se sentit soudain extrêmement fier. Il était peut-être biaisé, mais il trouvait que même s’il s’agissait d’une conversation intime, dans une maison au fin fond de la Jamaïque, même si Louis était en short et en tee-shirt, qu’il avait une barbe de trois jours et que la peau de son nez pelait un peu, il n’avait jamais autant ressemblé à un futur roi.

 

Louis semblait très sérieux, et déterminé. Harry se sentait fier qu’il en soit arrivé à cette conclusion, qu’il ait trouvé le courage de s’emparer de son identité. Il pouvait voir combien Louis paraissait changé en abordant le sujet. Il n’était plus celui qui fuyait toujours la discussion, celui qui était obsédé par son image, qui s’affolait au moindre article questionnant sa sexualité, celui qui se mettait en colère quand on le mettait face à ses contradictions. Il ne se conduisait plus comme un animal traqué. Harry avait toujours aimé Louis, il l’avait aimé même quand il se terrait tout au fond du placard, mais il lui fallait sans doute admettre que sur le long terme, les dérobades et le secret auraient peut-être fini par le lasser. Maintenant, il aimait toujours autant Louis, mais il avait bien moins de difficultés à s’imaginer dans une relation heureuse et saine avec lui pendant des années et des années. Même s’ils ne s’affichaient pas en tant que couple, ou en tout cas pas tout de suite, cela représentait beaucoup pour Harry que Louis ait atteint le stade où il était capable de l’envisager -où il ne risquait plus de se réfugier dans une hétérosexualité factice.

 

Les yeux bleus de Louis se firent plus expressifs et plus perçants quand il ajouta :

 

-Mais même si je ne le fais pas pour toi… J’aimerais vraiment le faire avec toi à mes côtés, Harry.

 

Il y avait tant de questions que Harry voulait poser, mais il se contenta de hocher lentement la tête. Oui, il voulait être aux côtés de Louis s’il décidait d’assumer publiquement sa sexualité. Et il voulait aussi être à ses côtés s’il décidait de ne pas le faire.

 

Louis lui adressa un sourire hésitant.

 

-Et je voulais te dire à quel point je suis désolé pour la façon dont j’ai agi ces dernières semaines, la façon dont je t’ai traité. Je sais que ce n’est pas une excuse, mais je pensais que c’était la meilleure chose à faire pour toi. Je sais que j’ai tout fichu en l’air. Tu as été parfait de bout en bout, et j’ai juste… complètement déconné. Et je suis profondément désolé. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment me faire pardonner, mais- j’espère que tu pourrais… l’envisager ?

 

Harry se mordit la lèvre, baissant la tête pour regarder ses pieds. Puis il se leva brusquement, traversant le salon pour aller poser sa tasse vide dans l’évier. Il entendit Louis le suivre. Harry rinça sa tasse, les mains un peu tremblantes, puis il se retourna pour faire face au prince de Galles, qui le fixait d’un air interrogateur.

 

-Ce n’était pas entièrement ta faute, admit Harry, s’appuyant contre le plan de travail derrière lui. Les problèmes dans notre relation… J’ai mes torts. Je n’ai pas été parfait du tout, et je pense que je te dois aussi des excuses.

 

-Harry…

 

-Je n’aurais jamais dû te cacher cette histoire de chantage, fit Harry à voix basse. C’est ça, qui a entraîné tout le reste. C’est moi qui t’ai exclu le premier.

 

Louis secoua la tête.

 

-C’était plutôt une conséquence de mon comportement paranoïaque.

 

Harry fit quelques pas en direction de Louis, comblant la distance entre eux.

 

-Je pense que pour notre couple fonctionne, il faut qu’on arrête de chacun prendre des décisions pour l’autre, en considérant que c’est le mieux pour lui, sans le consulter. C’est vraiment ça qui nous a séparés, la dernière fois.

 

Louis acquiesça.

 

-Je suis d’accord. Il faut qu’on apprenne à se faire réellement confiance.

 

Harry saisit la main de Louis pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

 

-A régler nos problèmes  _ensemble_.

 

-Je te promets de tout faire pour m’améliorer là-dessus.

 

-Moi aussi, souffla Harry.

 

Il y eut un silence. Harry garda la main de Louis dans la sienne pour l’amener jusqu’à sa poitrine, la plaquant à l’endroit de son cœur, qui s’accéléra, comme pour montrer que Louis était toujours le maître de ses battements, le contact réchauffant sa peau même à travers son tee-shirt.

 

-Je peux t’embrasser maintenant ? fit Louis.

 

Harry ne perdit pas de temps à formuler une réponse, et il tira Louis contre lui, glissant un bras autour de sa taille, se collant contre lui, et levant une main pour caresser sa joue, se sentant presque tremblant. Il avait envie de passer des heures à redécouvrir ses traits, à parcourir son visage avec ses doigts, mais il avait aussi vraiment envie de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes et sa langue dans sa bouche. Leur premier baiser fut timide ; leurs bouches s’effleurèrent simplement, comme pour s’apprivoiser de nouveau. Puis Louis saisit impatiemment le visage de Harry entre ses doigts, et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, dans un baiser humide, désordonné, et absolument parfait. Harry passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Louis, enroula ses doigts dans ses mèches, descendit jusqu’à la cambrure de son dos, laissa traîner sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de s’emparer de nouveau de sa bouche, leur respiration saccadée et leurs gestes frénétiques. Harry ne savait pas vraiment s’il était au bord de l’évanouissement, ou si au contraire, il n’avait jamais autant ressenti intensément l’instant présent.

 

Il se détacha pour retrouver sa respiration, et il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Louis, inspirant son odeur, s’enroulant autour de lui autant qu’il était possible sans l’étouffer, ses bras enserrant ses épaules.

 

-Tu m’as tellement manqué, murmura-t-il.

 

Harry serra Louis dans ses bras, lui déposant un baiser dans le cou. Il voulait le garder contre lui pour l’éternité, dans ce moment d’harmonie idéale où tous les obstacles semblaient surmontables et où il était possible de réduire leur bonheur à leurs deux corps pressés l’un contre l’autre, sans qu’aucune circonstance extérieure ne vienne plus les séparer.

 

-S’il te plaît, ne fais plus jamais ça… Ne disparais plus de ma vie comme ça. Promets-moi que tu ne m’ignoreras plus comme ça, que tu ne me rejetteras plus complètement comme ça, même si on traverse des moments difficiles, même si tu as des doutes.

 

-Je te le promets. Mais à condition que tu ne me fasses plus le coup de partir en  _Jamaïque_  avant d’avoir répondu à mes appels…

 

Harry émit un petit rire.

 

-Mhm, je ne sais pas, ça a plutôt bien marché, non ?

 

-Certes, marmonna Louis.

 

-J’aurais pu faire pire que la Jamaïque. J’aurais pu aller… en Australie. Tiens, je garderai ça en tête pour notre prochaine dispute.

 

-Au moins, c’est toujours le Commonwealth…

 

-Tu veux dire que tu ne viendrais  _pas_  me chercher dans un pays qui n’en fait pas partie ? s’offusqua faussement Harry.

 

-Tu sais que je viendrais te chercher n’importe où.

 

Harry dissimula un sourire contre sa peau.

 

-C’est plaisant à entendre. Et un peu niais.

 

-C’est ta faute, il n’y a qu’avec toi que je suis toujours en train de débiter des niaiseries.

 

-Sauf quand tu es en train de rompre avec moi, pointa Harry.

 

Louis grimaça.

 

-Est-ce que tu peux… ne pas parler de ça maintenant ?

 

-Tu préfères que je te dise à quel point je suis amoureux de toi et que je ne rêve que d’un futur avec toi ?

 

Les joues de Louis se teintèrent d’une délicieuse couleur rosée.

 

-Oui, c’est… mieux.

 

-On peut aussi arrêter de parler, chuchota Harry en glissant une jambe entre celles de Louis, et en la pressant à l’endroit le plus brûlant de son corps.

 

Louis eut un frisson.

 

-Tu m’as manqué, dit-il encore, et Harry savait à son ton rauque qu’il ne parlait plus seulement en termes romantiques abstraits.

 

Il sentit les mains de Louis remonter sous son tee-shirt pour caresser la peau de ses reins.

 

-Il y a deux chambres dans cette maison.

 

-Ah oui ? murmura Louis.

 

-Peut-être que je devrais te faire visiter.

 

-Ou peut-être que tu devrais juste en choisir une et m’y amener tout de suite.

 

*

 

Harry choisit la chambre rose. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit pendant que Louis luttait pour enlever ses chaussures.

 

-Dépêche-toi, grogna-t-il, écartant les jambes et crispant une main sur son début d’érection.

 

-J’arrive, mais les lacets sont emmêlés…

 

-Tu ne pouvais pas juste porter des tongs, comme tout le monde ?

 

-Je te rappelle que je n’avais pas exactement préparé mes bagages dans l’idée de me retrouver dans les Caraïbes…

 

Louis finit par rejoindre Harry, et ils roulèrent sur le côté pour s’embrasser, face à face, leurs jambes entremêlées, leurs corps se frottant l’un contre l’autre. Harry ne savait pas où mettre ses mains. Il ne savait pas s’il voulait déshabiller Louis, lui arracher son tee-shirt et son short dans la minute, ou s’il voulait qu’ils restent tout habillés, s’il voulait caresser ses tétons à travers son haut et le laisser se presser contre sa cuisse jusqu’à ce qu’il jouisse dans son boxer. Louis semblait tout aussi indécis, remontant la jambe de Harry sur sa hanche pour pouvoir glisser une main sous son short et caresser sa peau, mais sans faire plus d’efforts pour lui retirer ses vêtements. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent encore et encore, la main de Louis enroulée dans les cheveux de Harry, et celle de Harry autour de sa taille, essayant de les rapprocher alors qu’il n’y avait déjà plus aucun espace entre eux.

 

-Je t’aime, murmura Harry, parce que c’était la première pensée qui lui avait sauté à l’esprit.

 

Louis acquiesça, marmonnant une réponse inintelligible, et il glissa une main dans le short de Harry pour enrouler ses doigts autour de son sexe, grognant lorsqu’il réalisa que Harry ne portait pas de sous-vêtement, parce qu’il n’avait pas pris la peine d’en enfiler en se changeant rapidement quand ils étaient rentrés. La bouche de Harry s’entrouvrit, et son corps entier se tendit dès que Louis le toucha.

 

-Tu es incroyable, dit Louis. Si beau, Harry, et la façon dont tu réagis, ça me fait me sentir si…

 

Le prince d’Angleterre se mit à bouger lentement sa main, tout en suçant un carré de peau dans le cou de Harry, et celui-ci avait l’impression qu’il n’était plus capable de rester immobile, ses jambes agitées de sursauts nerveux, et ses bras se resserrant autour de Louis comme s’il voulait vraiment qu’ils se fondent en un seul être. Au bout de quelques instants, Harry se demanda si l’électricité qui montait en lui n’allait pas le faire basculer dans la jouissance beaucoup plus tôt que ce qu’il avait prévu.

 

-Je me sens déjà proche, avoua-t-il.

 

Louis se détacha, retirant sa main de son short et se redressant sur les genoux pour le regarder. Il respirait lourdement, comme s’il était nerveux, ou comme s’il se sentait complètement dépassé.

 

-Je pense que…

 

Sans le quitter des yeux, Harry se souleva sur les coudes pour se débarrasser de son short, faisant ensuite passer son tee-shirt au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait déjà trop chaud, la sueur naissant dans les sillons de son dos. Louis avala sa salive.

 

-Je pense que je te veux à l’intérieur de moi.

 

Les yeux de Harry s’écarquillèrent un peu, et il chercha le regard de Louis, essayant de lire dans le bleu de ses prunelles, pour être certain qu’il demandait bien ce que Harry pensait qu’il demandait. Il se redressa à son tour sur le lit.

 

-Tu es sûr ? murmura-t-il.

 

-Je le veux tellement.

 

-Mais tu n’as jamais…

 

-Si tu n’es pas mon premier, Harry, alors personne ne le sera jamais.

 

Harry attrapa doucement le visage de Louis pour l’embrasser de nouveau sur les lèvres. C’était une manière d’apaiser la vague de désir et de fébrilité qui le submergeait et qui le poussait encore plus au bord du précipice, son sexe lourd entre ses jambes.

 

-Tu es nerveux ? demanda Harry.

 

-Un peu, mais je sais que tu prendras soin de moi.

 

-La dernière fois qu’on a parlé de faire ça, tu disais que tu avais peur…

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Je crois que j’ai surmonté ça. En même temps que tout le reste.

 

-Putain.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Rien, c’est juste… C’est trop excitant.

 

-Trop ? fit Louis, arquant un sourcil.

 

-C’est… entre le fait de te retrouver après des mois séparés, de pouvoir te toucher à nouveau, et maintenant tu dis que tu veux  _ça_ …

 

Harry ferma les yeux.

 

-On n’est pas obligé de le faire si tu n’as pas envie, dit doucement Louis. Ton ressenti compte autant que le mien.

 

Harry eut un rire à la limite de l’hystérie.

 

-Tu penses que je n’en ai pas envie ? Je n’ai jamais autant voulu quelque chose dans ma vie !

 

Il vit Louis rougir.

 

-Viens le prendre, alors, murmura-t-il.

 

Harry l’aida à enlever son tee-shirt, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, et descendit ses mains pour presser ses fesses à travers le tissu de son short, arrachant un grognement à Louis.

 

Puis Harry fit un mouvement maladroit en bougeant sur le lit, il appuya son poids sur son genou blessé, et la douleur fusa à la place du désir. Il sentit les traits de son visage se tordre légèrement, ses paupières se fermant sous le choc.

 

Louis lui caressa la joue avec un doigt.

 

-Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ?

 

-Oui, mais, c’est mon genou… J’ai dérapé tout à l’heure, et j’ai encore mal…

 

Harry se laissa retomber sur le dos sur le lit, étendant sa jambe avec précaution, passant une main sur son genou. Il essaya de le plier sans grimacer de douleur. Il échoua.

 

-Tu veux arrêter ? dit Louis, un pli inquiet sur le visage. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-J’ai pris un antalgique en rentrant, il va finir par faire effet.

 

Il se sentait embarrassé de briser l’atmosphère érotique comme cela.

 

-Mais je ne pense pas que je puisse te baiser, admit-il.

 

Harry se sentait extrêmement frustré, mais il savait que s’il sollicitait trop son genou, il allait juste souffrir à la place de profiter de ce moment important. Ce stupide accident de voiture avait peut-être permis de les réunir, Louis et lui, mais là tout de suite, Harry aurait vraiment préféré en train en pleine possession de ses capacités physiques. Louis avait l’air pensif.

 

-Je veux vraiment, Louis, ajouta Harry. Mais-

 

-Et si c’est moi qui fais tout le travail ? l’interrompit Louis.

 

-Tu veux dire…

 

Louis s’avança sur le lit pour enjamber lentement le corps de Harry, qui frissonna lorsque leurs peaux nues entrèrent en contact, son érection se réveillant presque immédiatement après cette interruption intempestive.

 

-Je pourrais être au-dessus. Tu me guiderais.

 

Harry avait du mal à croire qu’il vivait réellement ce moment et que ce n’était pas juste un fantasme particulièrement vivide.

 

-Si- si tu es sûr…

 

Louis se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son torse, et Harry ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit lorsqu’il sentit la bouche de Louis sur son genou abîmé, lorsqu’il l’embrassa délicatement, passant sa langue sur sa peau.

 

-Je suis désolé que tu souffres, fit Louis, caressant son genou. Je suis désolé que tu te sois blessé.

 

-Ce n’est pas grand-chose, souffla Harry, sentant une douce chaleur se propager depuis son genou jusqu’à son cœur.

 

Louis remonta pour passer ses doigts sur les cicatrices sur le menton de Harry, là où il avait eu des points de suture, embrassant les marques sur son visage, l’une après l’autre.  

 

-Tu te sens mieux ?

 

Harry acquiesça sans un mot.

 

-Tu t’étais aussi cassé des doigts, c’est ça ?

 

Harry leva sa main droite pour montrer son index et son annulaire à Louis. Celui-ci les examina une seconde avant de les sucer dans sa bouche. Ses gestes passèrent de la tendresse délicate à une sensualité qui mettait les nerfs de Harry à rude épreuve.

 

-Ils sont encore un peu faibles, dit-il d’une voix rauque en regardant la bouche de Louis enroulée autour de ses doigts. Je vais probablement utiliser ceux de l’autre main, pour...

 

Louis sourit, laissant retomber la main de Harry.

 

-Ravi de voir que tu es de nouveau intéressé par ma proposition.

 

-J’ai toujours été intéressé, j’ai juste eu des doutes sur ma capacité à la réaliser- putain, Louis.

 

Louis était descendu entre ses jambes pour prendre son érection dans sa bouche. Le corps de Harry s’arqua, rejetant la tête en arrière sur les oreillers. Il tâtonna pour tirer sur les mèches de Louis.

 

-Stop, stop, bébé, je ne vais pas tenir pour la suite si tu continues ça.

 

Louis se détacha.

 

-Ce serait dommage. Tu as ce qu’il faut ?

 

-Hum, oui… Dans la salle de bains.

 

-Dans la salle de bains, sérieusement ? Tu vas me faire aller jusque là-bas ?

 

Harry lui renvoya un sourire contrit, et Louis soupira.

 

-Je suis venu jusqu’en Jamaïque pour vivre cet instant, je suppose que l’aller-retour entre la chambre et la salle de bains ne représente plus grand-chose. 

 

-Tu es venu uniquement pour le sexe ? demanda Harry, ses yeux s’attardant sur le corps de Louis, qui descendait du lit.

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la porte.

 

-Tu sais parfaitement que je suis venu pour te confesser mon amour et te supplier de me reprendre en tant que petit ami. Arrête de quémander des déclarations.

 

Harry esquissa un sourire amusé et satisfait, se laissant aller contre le matelas en attendant que Louis revienne. Celui-ci fut rapide, grimpant sur le lit en lançant le flacon de lubrifiant à Harry.

 

-Il n’y avait pas de préservatifs, dit Louis avec un air interrogateur.

 

Harry grogna, passant une main sur son visage.

 

-Oh, non. J’avais oublié. Je n’en ai pas.

 

Il ne pensait pas qu’il aurait l’occasion ni l’envie de s’envoyer en l’air. Il n’avait envisagé que des séances de masturbation solitaires. Il n’avait pas vraiment compté sur l’arrivée surprise de l’amour de sa vie. Louis fit la moue.

 

-J’en ai, mais à l’hôtel.

 

Harry émit un soupir.

 

-Il y a un complot pour entraver notre vie sexuelle, je crois. 

 

-On n’en a pas besoin, fit Louis.

 

-Mmh ?

 

-On n’a pas besoin de capote. J’avais fait un test après ma rupture avec Eleanor, et tu es la seule personne avec qui j’ai couché depuis.

 

Louis jeta un regard hésitant à Harry.

 

-A moins que toi, tu…

 

Harry secoua fortement la tête.

 

-Il n’y a eu personne d’autre depuis toi. Et je sais que j’étais clean avant, moi aussi.

 

Depuis ce matin, Harry avait l’impression d’être dans un wagon sur des montagnes russes particulièrement violentes. L’idée d’être à l’intérieur de Louis sans protection était un looping supplémentaire qui lui donnait le tournis.

 

Ils s’allongèrent de nouveau sur le côté, face à face, pour que Harry puisse ouvrir Louis avec ses doigts sans brusquer son genou. L’angle n’était pas idéal pour son poignet, mais ce n’était pas celui qu’il s’était foulé dans l’accident, au moins, et Harry était bien trop fasciné par l’expression de concentration mêlée de plaisir sur le visage de Louis, alors qu’il écartait deux doigts en lui avec précaution, pour se préoccuper de détails insignifiants. Ils n’étaient jamais allés aussi loin, s’étaient toujours arrêtés à un seul doigt, et Harry avait toujours aimé l’idée que Louis découvre des choses au lit avec lui. Chaque fois qu’il se disait qu’il était le premier à lui faire ressentir telle ou telle sensation, le seul, Harry sentait son ego ronronner, quelque chose d’arrogant gonfler en lui, mais il se sentait aussi profondément vulnérable, parce que c’était une responsabilité, et qu’il mourrait s’il faisait mal à Louis ou dépassait une limite sans s’en rendre compte, et que chaque soupir de Louis atteignait directement son cœur.

 

-Je pense que c’est bon, dit Louis dans le creux de l’oreille de Harry.

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Tu as besoin d’un troisième doigt.

 

Il joignit le geste à la parole, et poussa son annulaire en Louis, dont le corps se crispa avant de se détendre, ses paupières se fermant comme pour profiter plus de la sensation. Harry l’embrassa dans le cou avant de faire de lents va-et-vient avec ses doigts.

 

-Bravo pour t’être retenu de faire une remarque sur la taille de ta queue, murmura le prince d’Angleterre, passant une main dans les cheveux de Harry.

 

Harry eut un petit rire, et plia ses doigts pour arracher à son partenaire un gémissement de plaisir.

 

-Je n’ai pas besoin de formuler ce que tu vas _sentir_  très bientôt.

 

-Tu es- ah- insupportable.

 

-Tu m’aimes.

 

Louis ouvrit les yeux.

 

-Eh bien… Oui.

 

-Même quand je me vante.

 

-Un peu moins quand tu te vantes. Mais je t’aime tellement que ça ne change pas grand-chose.

 

-Super, c’est tout ce que je voulais entendre.

 

Harry roula sur le dos, et il dut fermer les yeux et compter jusqu’à vingt pour se contrôler et ne pas jouir sur le champ quand Louis enroula sa main autour de lui pour étaler le lubrifiant sur sa longueur.

 

Harry appuya de nouveau ses doigts contre son entrée.

 

-Je te lécherai ici, un jour, dit-il d’un ton rêveur. Comme quand tu me l’avais fait à L.A.

 

Louis se pressa contre ses doigts, la respiration heurtée, puis il se pencha au-dessus de Harry pour l’embrasser. Harry attrapa sa main, et caressa le bracelet qui était toujours attaché au poignet de Louis. Il sentit les yeux de Louis s’attarder sur son torse nu, et un éclat de tristesse passa sur ses traits.

 

Harry tendit le bras vers la table de nuit.

 

-Ouvre le tiroir, Louis, murmura-t-il.

 

Louis se décala un peu sur le lit pour s’exécuter, les sourcils froncés. Lorsqu’il sortit le pendentif de Harry du meuble, son sourire était tellement lumineux que Harry faillit se mettre à pleurer. Louis porta le pendentif à sa bouche pour l’embrasser, puis il le passa autour du cou de Harry. Celui-ci eut l’impression de se remettre à respirer dès que le collier reposa de nouveau contre sa peau.

 

-Parfait, souffla Louis, et Harry lui sourit.

 

L’anticipation rendait ses mains presque tremblantes alors qu’il tenait les hanches de Louis, mais il s’efforça d’avoir l’air sûr de lui pour rassurer le prince. Il était celui qui avait de l’expérience, après tout. Et il n’était pas celui qui risquait d’avoir mal – à moins que son genou ne fasse encore des siennes. Louis avait l’air plutôt confiant, cependant, alors qu’il cherchait un angle confortable. Il ne manquait jamais de surprendre Harry.

 

-Ça me rappelle la première fois qu’on a fait ça, à Kensington, dit Louis, brisant le climat presque religieux que Harry sentait pulser dans ses veines.

 

-Je suppose que c’est notre position de prédilection, fit Harry.

 

Ses mains se crispèrent sur les cuisses de Louis lorsqu’il sentit son sexe effleurer son entrée.

 

-Peut-être… Peut-être que c’est parce que nous sommes des princes, et…

 

-Non, Harry, ne fais pas cette blague, prévint Louis, interrompant son mouvement.

 

Harry gémit. Putain, il voulait taquiner Louis, mais il avait aussi vraiment besoin d’être à l’intérieur de lui.

 

-Ne t’arrête pas maintenant, je vais  _mourir_.

 

-Ne fais pas la blague, alors.

 

Harry trouva son regard, et arqua un sourcil amusé.

 

-La blague à propos du fait qu’on s’assoie sur un trône… ?

 

Louis émit un grognement consterné.

 

-Je te déteste.

 

-S’il te plait, Louis, est-ce que tu pourrais… ? supplia Harry.

 

Louis prit une inspiration, et il se glissa sur son sexe, lentement, sa respiration profonde et maîtrisée. Harry resta le plus immobile possible pour le laisser aller à son rythme, terrifié à l’idée de le brusquer, retenant tout coup de hanche instinctif. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas couché avec quelqu’un dans ce sens-là, et il avait un peu oublié la sensation, mais il était complètement certain qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti un plaisir aussi aveuglant et dévorant.

 

-Ça va ? réussit-il à articuler à l’adresse de Louis, guettant les signes sur son visage. Si tu as mal, ou quoi que ce soit, dis-moi d’arrêter, vraiment…

 

Louis secoua la tête, haletant. Ses joues étaient rouges, il y avait de la sueur sur ses tempes, et ses cheveux étaient en désordre. Harry l’avait rarement trouvé aussi magnifique qu’en cet instant.

 

-Ça va, dit-il d’une voix un peu éraillée.

 

Harry ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur son propre plaisir avant d’être sûr que Louis s’habituait à sa présence, avant de le sentir se détendre et bouger de façon plus régulière au-dessus de lui. Il focalisa son attention entière sur lui, essayant de trouver l’angle qui pour lui rendrait le rapport véritablement agréable et non plus seulement supportable. Ce ne fut que lorsque Louis émit son premier hoquet de plaisir que Harry s’autorisa à se laisser aller, se mettant à bouger plus franchement avec Louis, et sentant la tension dans son ventre gonfler et gonfler, dans un tourbillon de chaleur, ses yeux accrochés à ceux de Louis. Il prit l’une des mains de Louis dans la sienne, nouant leurs doigts, et il ne la lâcha plus jusqu’à ce qu’il voie Louis déverser sa jouissance dans sa propre paume en tremblant, et que lui-même soit secoué de frissons alors qu’il s’enfonçait en lui dans un dernier sursaut. Il ne lâcha la main de Louis que pour pouvoir se blottir contre lui après coup, embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps qu’il pouvait atteindre, avant qu’ils ne s’endorment.

 

*

 

Ils restèrent en Jamaïque aussi longtemps qu’ils purent se le permettre. C’est-à-dire, deux semaines, avant que Louis ne doive partir pour un voyage officiel en Suède et en Norvège, qui ne pouvait absolument pas être repoussé. Le contraste climatique entre la Jamaïque et les pays nordiques risquait d’être violent, mais Harry consola le prince en lui disant qu’il pourrait venir à Monaco se gorger de soleil quand il le voudrait. Louis avait quitté son hôtel de luxe pour rester avec Harry dans sa maison de location, et ils passaient toutes leurs journées et toutes leurs nuits ensemble. Ces deux semaines rappelèrent beaucoup à Harry le temps qu’ils avaient passé ensemble à Monaco quand ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter, mais avec la certitude que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques et durables en plus, et l’angoisse d’être découverts en moins. Bien sûr, ils ne s’affichaient pas en public, et surtout pas en Jamaïque, mais savoir que c’était temporaire, que Louis et lui étaient en tout cas désormais dans le même état d’esprit en ce qui concernait leur sexualité, changeait à peu près tout.

 

Ils étaient dans une situation un peu étrange. Ils avaient passé presque autant de temps séparés qu’officiellement en couple, et leur relation était allée très vite, prenant une importance et une permanence que certains auraient pu juger démesurée au vu de leur jeune âge, et de leurs vies compliquées – Louis était toujours le futur roi d’Angleterre. Mais aux yeux de Harry, c’étaient aussi ces circonstances qui leur donnaient la maturité nécessaire pour construire quelque chose de nouveau et de plus solide sur les fondations qu’ils avaient posées avant leur rupture. Ils avaient toujours des choses à régler, mais Harry ne craignait plus d’être ouvert avec Louis et d’aborder frontalement ce qu’il ressentait, parce qu’il savait que Louis se battrait pour rester avec lui, et Louis se montra honnête sur les peurs qui subsistaient en lui quant à l’avenir, parce qu’il savait qu’il pouvait rendre Harry heureux même s’il ne comptait pas l’épouser devant tout le Royaume-Uni pour le moment.

 

Harry essaya très fort de garder un visage neutre lorsque le sujet du mariage vint dans la conversation – Louis avait l’air très préoccupé à l’idée de décevoir le peuple britannique, qui faisait tout un plat des mariages royaux – mais il dut échouer, parce que Louis lui lança un sourire :

 

-Tu aimerais te marier avec moi ?

 

Harry faillit s’étouffer avec la glace qu’il était en train de manger, alors qu’ils étaient assis à l’intérieur de la maison pour échapper un peu à la chaleur, après avoir passé des heures sur la plage.

 

-Est-ce que c’est une  _demande_  ?

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Bien sûr que non, tu crois que je te demanderais en mariage de façon aussi lamentable ?

 

-Je ne sais pas, marmonna Harry en léchant la glace qui avait fini étalée sur sa main. Je n’ai jamais été demandé en mariage.

 

-Je n’ai pas de bague. Je ne suis même pas à genoux.

 

Harry haussa les épaules, et descendit son regard vers le sol devant lui de façon appuyée.

 

-Tu as la place pour le faire.

 

Louis eut un rire.

 

-Je me demandais juste si le concept te plaisait.

 

-Tu es sérieux ?

 

Harry avait passé les quatre derniers jours à répéter à Louis qu’il l’aimait et qu’il ne se voyait faire sa vie avec personne d’autre.

 

-Je prends ça pour un oui.

 

-Ah oui, le concept me plaît. La réalisation me plairait aussi, je dois te l’avouer.

 

Harry croqua dans le cornet de sa glace.

 

-Se marier avec le prince d’Angleterre, le rêve de toute personne du bas peuple, soupira-t-il de façon exagérée.

 

-Une personne du bas peuple ?! Il me semble que quelque chose ne colle pas dans ce charmant stéréotype, Votre Altesse Sérénissime…

 

-Ne m’appelle pas comme ça, fit Harry, en reposant sa glace sur la table.

 

-Et pourquoi pas, Votre Altesse Sérénissime ?

 

-Parce que, grogna Harry. Ça m’excite.

 

-Vraiment ?  

 

-Mmh.

 

Louis quitta sa chaise pour se glisser sur le sol et s’agenouiller devant Harry.

 

-Je croyais que tu n’allais pas me demander en mariage tout de suite ? demanda le prince de Monaco.

 

Louis lui lança un clin d’œil.

 

-Ce n’était pas mon plan, dit-il, avant de baisser le short de Harry et de le prendre dans sa bouche.

 

*

 

Ils retournèrent plonger avec le Lady G’ Diver, et Jan Lee haussa un sourcil en les voyant arriver ensemble.

 

-Voilà un développement que je n’avais pas du tout anticipé, dit-elle, sa voix dégoulinant d’ironie.

 

Louis eut un petit rire, et Harry lui adressa un grand sourire.

 

-A ton avis, quel est le spot de plongée le plus romantique où tu peux nous emmener ? demanda-t-il.

 

Jan lui jeta un regard peu impressionné, mais répondit quand même.

 

-Le Bluehole ? Les coraux et les éponges forment une sorte d’arc-en-ciel de couleurs.

 

-Parfait !

 

-Moi qui croyais que tu valais mieux que tous ces couples de touristes américains stupides, se moqua Jan, mais ses yeux étaient attendris.

 

-Oh, mais je vaux mieux, lui assura Harry. Peut-être que je suis amoureux et stupide, mais au moins, moi, je sors avec le prince d’Angleterre.

 

Jan eut un ricanement.

 

-Le prince d’Angleterre ici présent, lui, par contre… Il doit se contenter du prince d’un minuscule pays obscur, qui ne régnera même pas…

 

-Monaco n’est pas un pays obscur !

 

-C’est ça, c’est ça, fit Jan en grimpant sur le bateau.

 

Harry fit la moue, et se tourna vers Louis.

 

-Louis, se plaignit-il. Dis-lui que je suis un bon parti !

 

Louis lui déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue.

 

-Je lui montrerai le bracelet avec les diamants. Je crois qu’elle comprendra.

 

*

 

Le 1er février, Harry fêta son vingt-deuxième anniversaire en Jamaïque, seul avec Louis, malgré les protestations de sa famille, et particulièrement de sa sœur.

 

-Elle s’en remettra, dit Harry alors que Louis paraissait inquiet à l’idée que Gemma soit réellement en colère.

 

-Ça ne va pas arranger nos rapports, marmonna Louis. Je sens que je vais devoir ramper plus longtemps pour retourner dans ses bonnes grâces que pour te convaincre de me redonner une chance…

 

Harry trouvait que Gemma avait jugé Louis un peu trop sévèrement, et qu’elle avait eu tort de lui reprocher son accident de voiture, essayant probablement de se décharger d’une partie de sa propre culpabilité – elle pensait qu’elle aurait dû empêcher Harry de prendre le volant – sur quelqu’un d’autre. Gemma l’avait reconnu, et elle était heureuse que son frère soit heureux, mais elle ne voyait toujours pas Louis d’un très bon œil.

 

-C’est possible. Avec moi, tu partais quand même avec un gros avantage.

 

-Lequel ?

 

-Je suis amoureux de toi, fit Harry sur le ton de l’évidence.

 

-Oh.

 

-Ouais.

 

-Dommage que Gemma ne soit pas amoureuse de moi, alors.

 

-Uh,  _non_.

 

-Je plaisante. C’est juste… j’espère que je vais me réconcilier avec ta famille. Ça compte à mes yeux, admit Louis.

 

Harry se radoucit.

 

-Ma mère et Robin t’apprécient sincèrement. Et je parlerai encore à Gemma… Si je t’ai pardonné, elle finira par le faire aussi.

 

Louis laissa échapper un soupir.

 

-C’est injuste. C’est beaucoup plus facile pour toi. Toutes mes sœurs t’adorent.

 

-Mais ta mère est assez impressionnante, grimaça Harry.

 

-Ma mère ? Elle peut être un peu… cassante, parfois, c’est vrai.

 

-Elle va probablement demander aux services secrets d’enquêter sur moi.

 

-Bébé, je ne veux pas t’alarmer, mais… Je pense que c’est déjà fait.

 

Harry émit un grognement.

 

-Elle ne va plus jamais vouloir que je t’approche quand elle aura découvert toutes les bêtises que j’ai faites à l’école primaire.

 

-Je ne pense pas qu’elle se préoccupe de ce que tu faisais à six ans, Harry, rigola Louis. Mais c’est peut-être le moment de te dire qu’elle a demandé, enfin, qu’elle a  _ordonné_  que tu viennes dîner à Buckingham avec nous dès que ce sera possible ?

 

-Allons bon. J’en tremble d’avance.

 

-Vois le bon côté des choses : une fois qu’on aura la bénédiction de la reine, ça sera à peu près comme avoir la bénédiction divine. Plus rien ne pourra nous séparer.

 

-Aw, c’est adorable que tu vois ta mère comme l’autorité suprême.

 

-Elle  _est_  l’autorité suprême, marmonna Louis.

 

Harry secoua la tête avec un sourire, en avalant une gorgée de sa limonade. Ils faisaient un pique-nique sur la jolie plage de Frenchman’s Cove, dans un recoin assez loin de la mer pour avoir de la tranquillité, mais assez près pour pouvoir admirer le coucher de soleil plus tard. Louis avait réussi à dénicher un gâteau fait presque entièrement de macarons – qu’il avait probablement payé une fortune – et il planta dessus, non sans peine, deux bougies en forme de deux en insistant pour que Harry souffle. Louis semblait se sentir coupable de priver Harry d’une plus grande célébration d’anniversaire, comme s’il pensait réellement que Harry aurait pu préférer se trouver ailleurs qu’ici avec lui.

 

-Je t’aime, murmura Harry en frottant discrètement sa jambe nue contre celle de Louis.

 

Ils étaient en public, et ne pouvaient donc pas aller trop loin, mais Harry aimait avoir un contact même minime.

 

-Je t’aime aussi. Et… j’ai un cadeau pour toi.

 

-Quand est-ce que tu as eu le temps de me trouver un cadeau ici ? s’étonna Harry.

 

-Je l’avais déjà avant de venir en Jamaïque, à vrai dire, dit Louis.

 

-Vraiment ?

 

-Il a bien fallu que je m’occupe pendant tout le temps où tu ignorais mes appels, soupira Louis.

 

-Mais qu’est-ce que tu en aurais fait, si on ne s’était pas remis ensemble ?

 

-Je… J’essayais de ne pas envisager cette possibilité.

 

-Bon calcul.

 

-Le cadeau n’est pas vraiment ici, expliqua Louis. Mais je peux te montrer sur mon téléphone.

 

Harry se rapprocha de Louis pour regarder les photos qu’il avait affichées sur l’écran. C’étaient les photos d’une voiture.

 

-Est-ce que c’est… ?

 

-Je sais que la tienne n’a pas pu être sauvée, fit Louis à voix basse. J’ai essayé de retrouver le même modèle, et j’ai cherché vraiment longtemps, mais c’était impossible, donc j’ai pris celle-là.

 

Harry lui prit son téléphone des mains pour regarder plus attentivement.

 

 

-C’est une Mercedes-Benz convertible qui ressemble vraiment à celle que tu avais, sauf qu’elle n’est pas de la même année, et qu’elle est bleue, et pas blanche. Elle est en parfait état, je suis allée la voir. Et j’ai pensé- que ça te consolerait un peu de ce qui est arrivé à l’autre.

 

-Louis, murmura Harry. Merci beaucoup.

 

Il sentit ses yeux s’humidifier. Il avait la gorge un peu nouée alors qu’il continuait de faire défiler les photos. Pour la première fois depuis son accident, il ressentit l’envie de refermer ses mains autour du volant d’une voiture, et de prendre la route juste pour le plaisir de conduire un véhicule qui lui plaisait, dans un bel endroit, en bonne compagnie. Il sentait qu’avec cette Mercedes, il trouverait le courage de surmonter le vague traumatisme qui subsistait en lui.

 

-C’est moi qui l’ai achetée, poursuivit Louis, mais tous les papiers sont à ton nom. Et la voiture est à Windsor, mais je peux la faire envoyer à Monaco quand tu veux…

 

Harry fronça les sourcils, relevant la tête vers son petit ami.

 

-Ou je pourrais juste la laisser à Londres.

 

Louis le regarda fixement.

 

-Mais… Tu vis à Monaco…

 

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

 

-J’ai toujours mon appartement à Londres. Et j’avais l’intention de retourner y vivre, quand on sera rentré de Jamaïque et que j’aurai réglé deux, trois choses à Monaco.

 

Le visage de Louis s’éclaira.

 

-Vraiment ?

 

-Bien sûr, fit Harry avec un rire. Tu pensais sérieusement que j’allais rester à Monaco ?

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Je ne savais pas trop… Avec ton projet d’aller étudier à Liverpool…

 

-D’accord, mais même si j’y vais, je ne ferai pas ma rentrée là-bas avant septembre, et on est en février. J’ai sept mois devant moi, et je compte bien les passer le plus près possible de toi.

 

Harry ne savait pas comment ils s’arrangeraient s’il allait vivre à Liverpool, mais il avait confiance en leur capacité à surmonter une petite distance géographique. En attendant, il voulait passer chaque nuit dans les bras de son petit ami. Louis lui attrapa la main.

 

-C’est le meilleur des anniversaires.

 

-Je ne crois pas que tu puisses dire ça si ce n’est pas ton anniversaire à toi, pointa Harry, amusé.

 

Louis lui tira la langue.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu dirais, commença-t-il, si je… décidais de… quitter le palais de Kensington, même si je devrais sans doute prétendre continuer à y vivre pour les apparences, et que je venais m’installer avec toi ?

 

Les yeux de Harry s’écarquillèrent.

 

-Je dirais…  _Oui_.

 

-J’y ai réfléchi toute cette dernière semaine, confessa Louis. Et j’en ai déjà parlé à ma mère, Niall, Oli… Ils pensent tous que ça serait faisable.

 

-Oui. S’il te plaît. Viens vivre avec moi. Ramène le nouveau cactus. Et on formera une famille heureuse.

 

Harry pouvait à peine contenir son excitation, et il savait qu’elle se voyait sur ses pommettes rougies.

 

-Tu as raison, reconnut-il. C’est le meilleur des anniversaires.

 

Louis serra doucement sa main.

 

-J’aimerais pouvoir t’embrasser, murmura-t-il.

 

-Quand on sera à la maison, souffla Harry en lui caressant le dos de la main avec son pouce.

 

-Bientôt, on pourra le faire pratiquement partout, quand on le voudra, dit Louis. On n’aura plus besoin d’attendre d’être derrière des portes closes.

 

Et Harry se dit que Louis s’emballait sans doute un peu, parce qu’ils auraient toujours l’enjeu de protéger leur vie privée plus qu’une personne moyenne, mais il savoura quand même cette promesse, comme le plus beau des cadeaux que Louis lui avait faits jusqu’ici.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

                                                                                                     

 

_23 mars 2020_

**_Un communiqué du secrétaire des communications du prince Louis_ **

****

_Son Altesse Royale le prince Louis est conscient du fait qu’il soit inhabituel pour la famille royale de s’exprimer au sujet de sa vie privée, mais, après avoir longuement réfléchi, c’est avec son cœur qu’il a décidé de s’adresser avec sincérité au peuple britannique, qu’il tient en haute estime, et avec lequel il souhaite partager, en tant que futur monarque d’Angleterre, les valeurs qui le porteront lorsqu’il accédera au trône._

_La semaine dernière, des photographies publiées dans plusieurs médias britanniques ont montré le prince Louis main dans la main avec un compagnon masculin, et les rumeurs au sujet de sa sexualité semblent depuis avoir atteint un point de non retour. Le prince Louis n’a pas l’intention de démentir ce qui apparaît clairement aux yeux de tous : il se trouve en effet dans une relation avec Son Altesse Sérénissime le prince Harry de Monaco. Le prince Harry est son partenaire aimant et loyal depuis près de trois ans, et le prince Louis le remercie tous les jours, et encore une fois aujourd’hui, de la patience dévouée dont il a fait preuve._

_Le prince Louis est fatigué d’essayer de cacher un fait dont il ne croit pas avoir à rougir. Il considère que tout le monde est à même de comprendre qu’il s’agit simplement d’une partie de son identité, qui n’affecte en rien sa capacité à assumer ses fonctions de prince. Il ne croit pas non plus devoir être jugé en tant que futur roi en fonction de la personne qui partage sa vie, et il espère que les Anglais et les Anglaises garderont toute confiance en lui en ce qui concerne un rôle auquel il se prépare depuis des années avec sa mère, Sa Majesté la reine Johannah, et qu’il compte toujours assumer, souhaitant plus que jamais se mettre au service de son pays et de son rayonnement sur la scène mondiale._

_Le prince Louis se doute que les réactions à ce communiqué ne seront pas toutes positives, mais il exprime le vœu que l’Angleterre se tourne pleinement vers un avenir moderne de tolérance, où chaque personne sera respectée selon les principes d’égalité et de justice chers à l’esprit britannique, et où le fait d’aimer quelqu’un du même genre que le sien ne sera plus facteur d’exclusion, de discrimination, ni de violence. Ainsi, le prince Louis espère pouvoir représenter au mieux les intérêts des personnes qui, comme lui, ne s’identifieraient pas à une attirance hétérosexuelle, et il souhaite annoncer dès maintenant sa volonté de s’exprimer très prochainement sur le sujet, et de s’investir dans divers organismes dédiés à l’aide de la communauté lgbtq+ qu’il choisira personnellement._

_Le prince Louis tient à exprimer sa reconnaissance envers celles et ceux qui lui ont manifesté leur soutien durant ces derniers jours, et qui continueront à le faire au moment il en a le plus besoin. Il demande également à toutes et à tous de respecter son intimité et celle de sa famille et de ses amis, ainsi que celle du prince Harry de Monaco et de ses proches._

 

_Palais Princier,_

_23 mars 2020_

 

 

_Depuis son plus jeune âge, la vie privée de Son Altesse Sérénissime le prince Harry a fait l’objet de spéculations incessantes et souvent pesantes. Jusqu’ici, le prince Harry a toujours cherché à protéger ce qui ne regardait que lui ou ses proches, et n’a jamais souhaité répondre aux rumeurs et aux inventions des médias._

_Mais aujourd’hui, il est fier de se tenir aux côtés de son partenaire, Son Altesse Royale le prince Louis William, prince de Galles, pour révéler qu’ils sont engagés dans une relation amoureuse depuis bientôt trois ans._

_Le prince Harry est certain que le peuple monégasque comprendra pourquoi le prince Louis et lui-même ont préféré garder une entière discrétion sur leur couple jusqu’ici, et avec ce communiqué, il espère simplement pouvoir partager avec ses sujets sa joie d’être enfin en mesure de soutenir officiellement et publiquement l’homme qu’il aime. Il ne s’agit pas de dévoiler leur intimité plus qu’auparavant, mais de signer la fin d’un secret qui devenait de plus en plus lourd, et qui, aux yeux du prince Harry, n’a jamais rien eu de honteux ou de répréhensible. Il ne croit pas devoir être perçu différemment en raison de sa sexualité, et c’est sa confiance en l’avenir dans un monde ouvert et tolérant qui le pousse à apprendre à toutes et tous la vérité._

_Le prince Harry remercie chaleureusement chaque personne qui a pu lui exprimer son soutien, et affirme ses intentions de continuer à accomplir ses fonctions princières avec le même sérieux et la même passion qu’il a toujours déployés._

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                               

  

 

 

 

 

**Notes :**

  * J’ai fait quelques recherches *extrêmement joyeuses* sur les possibilités de se sortir indemne d’un grave accident de voiture et j’ai trouvé des cas qui ressemblaient à ce que j’avais imaginé pour Harry (des gens qui se font éjecter et qui n’ont rien etc). Donc on va dire que la situation est crédible… même si elle relève plus du miracle.
  * Je ne suis pas médecin (quelle surprise !), je n’ai aucune connaissance sur les maladies et les blessures. Tout ce qui relève du domaine médical dans cette fiction (la maladie de Johannah, l’état de Harry…) vient de recherches internet, et a pour but de servir mon intrigue, donc il est possible qu’il y ait des inexactitudes. Si certaines vous paraissent un peu grosses… désolée ?
  * La constitution anglaise, et tout ce qui concerne la monarchie, c’est compliqué, et je ne maîtrise pas le sujet. J’ai essayé de faire en sorte que tout soit le plus réaliste possible, j’ai cherché des informations sur l’église anglicane, le mariage, le couronnement etc etc, j’ai réfléchi à comment l’homosexualité du prince pourrait être reçue, à la ligne de succession, mais bien sûr ça reste un univers fictionnel, et j’utilise les éléments à ma guise, et ce n’est pas une référence pour la politique du Royaume-Uni.
  * Le sommet du Commonwealth existe réellement et il vient de passer : <https://www.chogm2018.org.uk/> J’ai utilisé le déroulement de cette année et notamment le rôle du prince Harry. Mais bien sûr (malheureusement ?) il n’a pas évoqué l’égalité des sexualités dans son discours.
  * Quand j’ai fait mes recherches sur la Jamaïque, j’ai découvert qu’il s’agissait d’un pays vraiment très homophobe. J’étais assez consternée, mais je ne pouvais pas changer toute ma fin, donc j’ai juste un peu… balayé la question sous le tapis. Mais sérieusement, si vous êtes un couple gay, n’allez pas en vacances là-bas, je ne rigole pas. L’homosexualité est toujours punie par la loi. Le climat s’est un peu amélioré récemment (<http://time.com/3900934/most-homophobic-place-on-earth-turning-around>, ; <https://www.theguardian.com/world/2015/dec/09/jamaica-gay-rights-challenge-law-sex-between-men>), et le pays affirme que les touristes homosexuels sont les « bienvenus » (<http://www.newnownext.com/jamaica-insists-gay-tourists-welcome-despite-horrific-anti-lgbt-violence/12/2017/>), mais en réalité c’est toujours un peu la catastrophe, ça n’a pas l’air d’être du tout un climat gay friendly :/ Bref, c’est le pays parfait pour que Harry enregistre son album et pense à Townes restée en Californie, ou pour les petites vacances de Louis et Eleanor, mais Larry en amoureux… Ils n’y sont en sécurité que dans le cocon de ma fiction, je pense.
  * Tout ce que je décris de Port Antonio est plus ou moins vrai, les plages sont de vraies plages, l’hôtel est un vrai hôtel, la maison de location est une vraie maison de location… Le Lady G’Diver existe : http://ladygdiver.com/html/about.htm. Mais je ne suis jamais allée en Jamaïque, tout vient de *Google*, donc encore une fois, c’est plus un cadre crédible (je calcule les distances et les temps de trajet avec Maps pour que tout colle quand même, je me donne du mal) que des informations très fiables.
  * Le voyage de Louis en Norvège et Suède, c’est celui du prince William cette année : <http://gertsroyals.blogspot.fr/2018/01/cambridges-tour-of-sweden-norway.html>
  * J’ai essayé de trouver de vrais communiqués de Kensington et Monaco, mais évidemment, il n’y avait rien qui ressemblait, parce que personne n’a fait de coming-out, donc ce sont des textes complètement personnels, et sans doute pas très réalistes. Je me suis quand même un peu inspirée du communiqué que le prince Harry avait écrit pour défendre sa future épouse, Meghan Markle : https://www.royal.uk/statement-communications-secretary-prince-harry (c’est assez romantique, on dirait vraiment un élément de fiction, même si ce sont leurs vraies vies et que ce n’est donc pas très drôle). Au passage, j’ai pris le logo de Kensington Palace de ce communiqué, et je sais que le « H » (pour le prince Harry) ne correspond pas à Louis, mais j’étais incapable de créer un « L » à la place donc j’ai laissé. Si quelqu’un sait faire un montage du genre… Hit me up.
  * Pendant toute la fiction, je suis restée vague à propos de l’année où se déroulait l’histoire, parce que les dates ne collent pas au niveau de tout un tas d’événements dont je m’inspire ou de lois ou de contextes que j’utilise, j’ai tout mélangé, donc je pensais faire « ça se passe de nos jours mais dans un temps indéterminé ». Seulement, à la fin, il fallait que je date les communiqués, donc j’ai brusquement décidé que la fiction se passait en 2017-2018 et que Louis et Harry révélaient leur relation en 2020. Voilà. On s’en fiche, mais je voulais préciser au cas où vous trouviez ça bizarre que je n’aie mis aucune date précise dans les chapitres précédents.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> :) :)  
> :) :) :) 
> 
> J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé cette fin, et que Harry et Louis finissent suffisamment amoureux et niais à votre goût :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Je n'ai pas écrit le mot "fin" à la fin parce que je vais écrire un EPILOGUE ! Bon, pas immense hein, je ne vais pas repartir dans 40 000 mots, pour moi là l'histoire est bouclée, ça sera juste un bonus. Je ne le posterai pas tout de suite, il faudra que vous soyez patient-e-s, ça sera en juin ou en juillet ! Et oui, il se passera exactement ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer dans cet épilogue. (Harry et Meghan vont pouvoir m'inspirer encore une fois ;)) Si vous avez des envies/suggestions, si vous voulez que je mentionne tel ou tel personnage, vous pouvez toujours me demander ! Je mettrai ce que je veux moi dans cet épilogue en définitive, mais peut-être que je caserai certaines de vos idées.  
>  
> 
> Merci beaucoup beaucoup de votre lecture, merci d'avoir suivi cette fiction ! <3 J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu-e-s. Je prends toujours un infini plaisir à écrire mes histoires et je suis toujours ravie de voir que des gens prennent autant de plaisir à les lire. Merci pour vos encouragements et vos avis !  
> Je suis toujours impatiente et ravie de lire vos réactions, j'aime toujours vous voir en parler, donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ou des tweets, sur le dernier chapitre ou l'ensemble de la fiction... (Je ne dis pas que je tape le nom de la fiction dans la barre de recherche, mais je le fais) Et laissez des kudos :3 
> 
> A bientôt pour l'épilogue ! 
> 
> Loriane  
> @RideOfSongs
> 
> x


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour l'attente ! Jamais je n'ai été aussi lente pour écrire je crois... Voilà la conclusion de la fiction ! Bonne lecture :) x

 

Épilogue

 

_« -Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci d’être avec nous sur ITV ce matin. Nous allons commencer notre émission par dire que, oui, ça y est : nous sommes finalement arrivés à la veille de l’événement le plus marquant de l’année pour notre pays, et probablement pour le monde entier._

- _Pendant un instant, j’ai cru que tu allais dire que c’était aujourd’hui, Philip. Mon cœur s’est arrêté, j’étais en train de penser : comment ai-je pu me tromper de date ?_

\- _Oh, non, Julie, ce n’est pas une date que tu aurais pu oublier. Et puis, crois-moi, si c’était le bon jour, je ne serais pas aussi calme._

- _Tu ne me sembles pas tellement calme…_

\- _Attends de me voir demain. Mais il est clair que l’excitation commence à se faire sentir. Et je ne suis pas le seul à être dans cet état : selon un sondage paru la semaine dernière, 67% des Anglais attendent le mariage du prince Louis avec plus d’impatience que son couronnement, qui, d’après plusieurs sources non-confirmées, serait en préparation. Et 95% des personnes interrogées étaient de toute façon enthousiastes pour les deux événements._

\- _95% ? La monarchie n’a jamais été aussi populaire._

\- _En effet. Le prince Louis est très aimé. Et tout porte à croire que son mariage avec le prince Harry de Monaco ne fera que renforcer cette tendance._

- _C’est un jour qu’on pourrait appeler historique. Jusqu’ici, il n’y a eu qu’une seule union homosexuelle dans la famille royale, et elle remonte à 2018. C’était entre Lord Ivar Mountbatten, un cousin de la reine Johannah, et James Coyle, et ce n’était pas comparable au mariage de l’héritier du trône._

\- _Surtout que cette fois, il s’agira d’une cérémonie religieuse, ce qui n’était pas autorisé à l’époque de Lord Ivar. On se rappelle qu’en 2016, l’Eglise épiscopale américaine avait été bannie des assemblées œcuméniques anglicanes précisément parce qu’elle célébrait des unions homosexuelles. Mais les mentalités ont évolué depuis, notamment grâce aux actions du prince Louis, et le dernier synode de l’Eglise anglicane a finalement tranché en majorité en faveur de l’inclusion des couples homosexuels._

- _Il paraît que les débats ont été agités._

- _Eh bien, il y a tout de même eu une scission. Et la rumeur dit que le prince Louis et le prince Harry ont dû renoncer à se marier dans la cathédrale St Paul et à l’abbaye de Westminster pour ne pas froisser davantage certains doyens parmi les hauts dignitaires de l’Eglise._

- _Mais quand la question a été posée à Louis le mois dernier, il a répondu qu’il préférait largement la chapelle St George et qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment envisagé d’autres lieux… Regardons la vidéo parce que c’est amusant. Le prince était à Bath avec Harry pour assister aux épreuves de sélection de l’équipe d’Angleterre pour les Invictus Games, comme chaque année._

- _J’aime beaucoup quand il dit « ce n’est pas très romantique comme endroit, Westminster, vous ne trouvez pas ? », avec un clin d’œil._

- _Et Harry qui lève les yeux au ciel derrière…_

- _Son agacement perd toute crédibilité quand on le voit prêter son anorak au prince Louis quelques instants plus tard, parce qu’il a remarqué qu’il tremblait à cause du vent._

\- _Oh, il est si attentionné. C’est vraiment un couple adorable. Je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent toujours avoir des détracteurs._

- _C’est assez absurde. Même ceux qui étaient choqués au début devraient s’être habitués, depuis le temps. Leur relation dure depuis neuf ans, et ça fait presque sept ans qu’ils s’affichent publiquement. Et pourtant, l’annonce de leurs fiançailles a déchaîné quelques réactions déplaisantes..._

- _Il y aura toujours des conservateurs et des rabat-joies. Mais comme le prince le dit lui-même, il vaut mieux se concentrer sur le positif. Sur ITV, en tout cas, nous nous concentrons sur le positif, et rien ne pourra nous gâcher la cérémonie._

- _Vous pourrez donc nous retrouver demain dès neuf heures du matin pour une émission entièrement consacrée au mariage princier, qui commencera à midi et sera retransmis en live de bout en bout, accompagné de nos commentaires éclairés. »_

 

 

*

 

_~ L ~_

 

                                             

 

Cela faisait plus de dix minutes que Louis errait dans le palais de Kensington à la recherche de son fiancé, et il commençait à se demander s’il n’avait pas changé d’avis concernant leur mariage au dernier moment, et pris la poudre d’escampette.

 

Mais cela serait tout de même assez surprenant, puisque Louis avait trouvé en se réveillant ce matin un large bouquet de tournesols et de roses sur la table de nuit, accompagnée d’une carte _« j’ai hâte de te dire ‘oui’»_ signée de la main de Harry. En revanche, Harry lui-même avait visiblement quitté le lit depuis longtemps, se montrant comme souvent plus matinal que Louis. Louis avait froncé les sourcils, déçu de ne pas pouvoir se lover dans ses bras, avant de se souvenir que Harry avait prévu de rejoindre sa mère pour le petit-déjeuner au château de Windsor, avant de revenir à Kensington. Il n’avait pas proposé à Louis de se joindre à eux, et Louis n’avait pas demandé, devinant que Harry avait besoin de discuter tranquillement seul avec sa mère. De toute façon, ils avaient déjà dîné avec Anne la veille, quand elle était arrivée en Angleterre pour assister au mariage, atterrissant à Heathrow dans la plus grande discrétion. Louis avait posé le bouquet de fleurs à côté du pot de Lady, le cactus qu’il avait acheté presque dix ans auparavant, et qui semblait bien parti pour vivre des centaines d’années, selon l’avis d’une botaniste réputée qui avait eu l’occasion de l’examiner. Harry avait déclaré _« peut-être qu’il vivra éternellement, comme notre amour. » Louis_ avait voulu se moquer de lui, mais bien sûr, il l’avait embrassé à la place. Il y avait quelques années, Louis avait hésité à installer le cactus dans la serre du palais, mais Harry et lui y étaient trop attachés, et ils avaient préféré garder Lady dans leur chambre.

 

-Katie, vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve le prince ? demanda Louis en croisant au détour d’un couloir celle qui était maintenant l’une de ses plus anciennes employées.

 

Katie avait toujours insisté pour rester à son service à Kensington, bien que Louis ait proposé de lui offrir n’importe quelle position à n’importe quel endroit sur le globe, selon ce qui était en son pouvoir. Sa loyauté l'émouvait toujours autant, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas été ébranlée du tout lorsque Louis s’était ouvert sur son homosexualité. Il avait dû faire attention à ne garder dans son entourage que des personnes qui sauraient accepter la présence de Harry – il avait d’ailleurs renvoyé un commis pâtissier qui avait refusé de serrer la main que Harry lui tendait – mais Katie ne lui avait jamais causé d'inquiétudes.

 

-Je crois qu’il est toujours dans les jardins avec les responsables du repas pour la réception du soir, Votre Altesse.

 

-Oh, fit Louis, surpris. Mais ils étaient supposés avoir terminé depuis un moment ?

 

Louis avait passé une partie de la matinée avec la reine Johannah à Buckingham, avant de repasser chercher Harry à Kensington à treize heures, comme ils avaient convenu.

 

-Le prince semble assez… pointilleux sur les détails, Sir, répondit Katie sur un ton qui trahissait son amusement.

 

-Je vois.

 

-Quand je leur ai proposé des rafraîchissements il y a une demi-heure, ils discutaient encore des plats de résistance.

 

Peut-être que Louis avait été trop optimiste en pensant que Harry et lui auraient le temps de sortir déjeuner tous les deux la veille de leur mariage. Il se frotta le front dans un geste empreint de lassitude, puis il releva la tête vers son employée avec un petit sourire.

 

-En parlant de demain, j’espère que vous avez choisi votre tenue, Katie, lança-t-il.

 

-Oh, ça fait des semaines, Sir. J’ai même acheté un nouveau chapeau spécialement pour l’occasion. Je suis vraiment très heureuse que vous m'ayez invitée au service. Et mes enfants ne tiennent plus en place ! Ils sont conscients de la chance qu’ils ont.

 

-C’est moi qui me sens chanceux de vous avoir tous à la cérémonie. Peut-être que vous trouverez enfin la force de m’appeler par mon prénom, en ce jour exceptionnel ? plaisanta Louis.

 

Katie porta une main à sa poitrine.

 

-Ah, non, Votre Altesse, vous m’en demandez trop. Je suis une vieille femme, je ne vais pas changer si radicalement maintenant.

 

-Mais enfin, vous avez cinquante-cinq ans, Katie ! protesta Louis. Vous me connaissez depuis vingt ans ! Et vous appelez Harry _Harry_ alors que vous l’avez rencontré bien plus récemment.

 

-C’est différent avec le prince Harry. Ce n'est pas lui qui sera couronné roi dans mon pays. Et puis, il tient absolument à ce que je l'appelle _Harry_ et il est bien trop gentil pour être contrarié.

 

Le personnel de la famille royale était pour la majeure partie rapidement tombé sous le charme de Harry, et particulièrement celui de Kensington, quand le prince de Monaco était venu s’y installer avec Louis six ans auparavant. Après que Harry et Louis avaient révélé leur relation au public, il avait semblé préférable qu’ils laissent leur appartement de Mayfair pour retourner habiter au palais. Les médias avaient littéralement perdu la tête après leur coming-out, se faisant plus envahissants et intrusifs que jamais, les pourchassant jusque sur le seuil de leur porte, et il fallait qu’ils puissent assurer leur sécurité. C’était déjà assez compliqué lorsque Harry était à Liverpool pendant la semaine et que Louis venait lui rendre visite ; l’attention et le harcèlement étaient dix fois pires à Londres. Mais déménager avait représenté un certain sacrifice, surtout au moment où Harry allait rentrer en _postgraduate_ et aurait moins de cours à prendre à Liverpool ; il se réjouissait de pouvoir passer plus de temps à Londres avec Louis, dans l’appartement qui était devenu leur foyer. Harry avait même dit qu’ils retrouveraient un peu le rythme de la période idyllique qu’ils avaient vécue au début de leur relation, après la Jamaïque, lorsqu’ils s’étaient officiellement installés ensemble et se voyaient absolument tous les jours, avant que Harry n’aille étudier à Liverpool. Mais ils s’étaient accommodés de la situation. Ce n’était pas comme si vivre ensemble à Kensington, dans le luxe et le confort le plus raffiné, était une épreuve insupportable. Et puis, l’important était qu’ils puissent dormir dans le même lit le plus souvent possible, peu importe où ils se trouvaient.

 

Louis comprenait le besoin impérieux de se plier en quatre pour faire plaisir à Harry, un symptôme qui s'était vite répandu parmi leur personnel – l'espèce d'indulgence tendre que Katie réservait souvent à son fiancé n'était pas une attitude isolée. Il le ressentait lui-même tous les jours depuis des années et des années. Il se rappelait de la fois où il avait trouvé son petit ami en train de fixer le bassin dans les jardins de Kensington avec les sourcils froncés. Harry lui avait demandé si l’eau était suffisamment entretenue, si les poissons à l’intérieur étaient régulièrement nourris, surtout les esturgeons qui avaient besoin de granulés particuliers. Louis lui avait dit qu’il n’en avait aucune idée, et Harry avait haussé les épaules, mais ses traits avaient gardé une expression préoccupée. Un quart d’heure plus tard, Louis avait appelé le jardinier pour s’assurer qu’il s’occupait des poissons dans le bassin. Harry lui avait souri avec des pépites dans les yeux quand il lui avait rapporté la conversation, et Louis s’était senti plus léger.

 

Donc, il comprenait.  

 

-Et moi, je ne suis pas assez gentil pour qu’on accède à mes demandes ? s’offusqua-t-il quand même, concentrant de nouveau son attention sur Katie.  

 

Katie le fixa d’un air peu impressionné, sans répondre.

 

-Très bien, grommela Louis. Au moins, vous m’épargnez la révérence.

 

-J’ai l’impression que nous avons cette même conversation chaque année, Votre Altesse.

 

-C’est votre faute, Katie.

 

-Allez donc sauver ces gens des moues réprobatrices de votre fiancé, Sir.

 

En théorie, ce n’était pas vraiment à Harry et Louis de s’occuper des festivités privées qui se dérouleraient après la cérémonie dans la chapelle St George. La reine Johannah était responsable de la réception qui aurait lieu immédiatement après dans le château de Windsor, dans St George’s Hall, et les sœurs de Louis avaient supervisé l’organisation de la soirée à Frogmore House, avec l’aide à distance de Gemma. Mais Harry avait également tenu à s’impliquer dans le processus, et à jeter un œil sur tout ce qui ne relevait pas d’une surprise jalousement gardée par leurs proches, sans trop s’appuyer sur son secrétaire particulier et ami, Jeff – contrairement à Louis, qui n’aurait pas pu survivre à l’organisation de ce mariage sans Oli, il devait l’avouer. Louis avait l’impression que c’était une manière pour Harry d’apaiser sa nervosité, et de garder un certain contrôle sur un événement dont l’ampleur semblait parfois les dépasser, et leur échapper. Il savait qu’au fond, Harry aurait sans doute préféré un mariage plus intime, et il avait d’ailleurs suggéré, alors qu’ils étaient enlacés dans leur lit une nuit, qu’ils se marient en secret à Monaco avant de le faire en Angleterre, pour éviter d’échanger leurs véritables vœux en direct à la télévision. Mais Louis craignait que les gens apprennent qu’ils étaient déjà mariés, et qu’ils aient l’impression de se faire duper par une fausse cérémonie. Harry avait reconnu que c’était un risque, et s’était rangé à son avis. Ils se marieraient donc en privé à Monaco une semaine plus tard. Cela serait le premier mariage homosexuel dans la famille princière de la cité-État, la loi autorisant les unions homosexuelles étant finalement passée deux ans auparavant. Cela avait été plus facile qu’en Angleterre, puisque la mère de Harry possédait un véritable pouvoir législatif, qu’elle partageait avec les vingt-quatre élu-e-s du Conseil national, ainsi que le pouvoir exécutif : elle nommait le ou la ministre d’Etat et les membres du gouvernement. Mais la principauté restait très catholique, et Anne avait voulu attendre que l’opinion publique soit ouvertement favorable à la réforme, une évolution qui s’était faite notamment grâce à l’engagement farouche de Harry.

 

Louis supposait qu’à tous les niveaux, son couple avec Harry rentrerait définitivement dans l’Histoire le lendemain, marquant un tournant au Royaume-Uni comme à Monaco. Mais jusqu’ici, il était parvenu à ignorer la pression et le retentissement international qu'il causait pour continuer de voir en son mariage simplement ce qu’il représentait pour lui :  une façon de se lier encore plus profondément avec l’amour de sa vie.

 

L’amour de sa vie en question était sur la terrasse qui donnait sur les jardins du palais, en compagnie d’une femme et d’un homme qui était en train de prendre des notes frénétiques sur une tablette. Louis s’approcha lentement, sans se faire remarquer, et il n’avait même pas besoin de tendre l’oreille et d’écouter la conversation pour comprendre que Harry était visiblement en train d’exprimer son mécontentement. Il pouvait déjà le voir au pli qui creusait son front, à l’autorité qui se lisait dans sa posture et à la froideur de sa politesse impeccable.

 

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, disait Harry. Pourquoi proposer tant de vins différents tout au long du repas ? Ne suffirait-il pas de donner plusieurs choix à quelques moments clés ?

 

-C’est que… Le vin est considéré comme un plaisir gustatif à part entière, et le sommelier a conseillé… commença la femme sur un ton hésitant, pendant que son compagnon gardait les yeux rivés sur sa tablette.

 

-Tout le monde sait que Louis ne boit pas d’alcool, fit Harry d’un ton sec. Je suis désolé, mais vous comptez réellement interrompre son repas pour lui proposer une nouvelle bouteille toutes les dix minutes alors qu’il tient à rester sobre ?

 

-Nous avons pensé que peut-être, le jour de son mariage, le prince voudrait…

 

-Quoi donc, se bourrer la gueule ? Après dix ans sans alcool ?

 

L’ironie était claire dans la voix de Harry, et son interlocutrice paraissait de plus en plus angoissée. Louis baissa la tête pour dissimuler un rire.

 

-Hum, non, bien sûr, mais… Il y a les autres invités…

 

-Mais c’est le mariage du prince Louis. Les propositions pour le dîner doivent s’adapter à lui en priorité, à ses besoins et ses goûts.

 

-Evidemment, balbutia la femme.

 

-Alors il est hors de question qu’autant d’alcool défile à notre table demain soir.

 

-Nous avons très bien compris votre souhait, Votre Altesse, lui assura l’homme en prenant soudainement la parole, arrêtant de tapoter sur sa tablette. Nous allons réduire le nombre de choix de bouteilles.

 

Harry avait toujours un air orageux sur le visage, et lorsque Louis crut voir une goutte de sueur dégouliner sur le front de l’homme à la tablette, il décida qu’il était peut-être temps d’intervenir. Il rejoignit Harry en quelques enjambées, et tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui. Les traits de Harry se détendirent légèrement.

 

-Bonjour, lança Louis à l’adresse de la femme, qui avait les lèvres pincées, et de l’homme, qui serrait compulsivement sa tablette entre ses mains.

 

Ils s’inclinèrent immédiatement.

 

-Votre Altesse Royale.

 

Louis leur sourit d’un air rassurant. Puis il se tourna vers Harry, tandis que les assistants du traiteur entamaient une conversation agitée à voix basse.

 

-Harry, bébé, tu es prêt à aller déjeuner ?

 

Harry se mordit la lèvre, hésitant visiblement.

 

-Hum…

 

-Ça fait deux heures que vous êtes sur le menu.

 

-Je sais, mais on n’a pas encore vérifié les options vegan…

 

Louis posa sa main sur les omoplates de Harry.

 

-Tu n’as pas besoin de revoir chaque recette en détail non plus. Tout est déjà en ordre… Je suis certain que Félicité a fait très attention aux plats vegan.

 

-Mais…

 

-Tu as peut-être assez terrorisé ces gens comme ça, non ? ajouta Louis à mi-voix sur un ton léger, se penchant vers Harry, et traçant un cercle apaisant avec son pouce sur son dos, à travers sa chemise.

 

Harry croisa les bras, et il fit la moue.

 

-Mais j’ai bien fait. Regarde l’histoire de l’alcool. Ça t’aurait mis mal à l’aise !

 

-Peut-être un peu, mais ça n’aurait pas été un drame. Je ne suis pas comme un alcoolique en train de se sevrer, quand même. J’ai simplement été un peu… dégoûté par une consommation excessive.

 

-Je veux juste que tout soit parfait pour toi, grogna Harry, passant une main frustrée dans ses cheveux.

 

Louis sentit une vague d’affection profonde le submerger. Il se redressa pour glisser à l’oreille de Harry :

 

-Harry, c’est _toi_ que j’épouse. Rien que ça suffit à rendre le jour parfait, d’accord ?

 

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Harry, et Louis ne manqua pas la légère rougeur qui monta à ses pommettes.

 

-Je trouve qu’un dîner particulièrement réussi en plus, ça serait mieux, répliqua-t-il, mais Louis pouvait voir qu’il protestait juste pour la forme, et qu’il arborait une expression d’amoureux transi.

 

Harry et Louis étaient en couple depuis neuf ans. Quand ils s’étaient rencontrés, Louis avait vingt trois ans, et Harry vingt-et-un. Cette année, Harry avait fêté ses trente ans – se plaignant au passage qu’il commençait à avoir des cheveux blancs, alors que ce n’était pas vrai, et qu'il gardait même ses cheveux mi-longs, artistiquement ébouriffés et retombant sur ses épaules en boucles discrètes, inspirant régulièrement des articles s’extasiant sur sa « crinière virile ». Et Harry avait toujours été mature, mais Louis l’avait vu acquérir une sagesse différente au fil du temps. Une sagesse bienveillante qui ferait de lui un excellent professeur d’université, s’il se décidait un jour à accepter le poste que Liverpool lui avait proposé à la fin de son PhD en océanographie – peut-être après deux ou trois ans de mariage, quand il se serait adapté à sa nouvelle place dans la famille royale et saurait jongler avec ses obligations. Mais Louis était ravi de constater que même si Harry était désormais un homme, moins niais et plus assuré, que même s’ils étaient tous les deux bien éloignés de l’adolescence, et même s’ils étaient ensemble depuis longtemps, Harry rougissait toujours quand Louis lui faisait un compliment. Leurs déclarations d’amour ne s’usaient jamais. Leurs sentiments ne s’atténuaient pas. Ce qui était exactement la raison pour laquelle ils se mariaient.

 

-Et moi je trouve qu’avant de parler du dîner de demain, on devrait d’abord se préoccuper du déjeuner d’aujourd’hui. Je suis affamé, soupira Louis d’un air dramatique. Et le restaurant ne va pas nous garder la réservation toute la journée.

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Tu es le prince d’Angleterre. Bien sûr que si, ils vont garder la réservation toute la journée.

 

Mais il glissa quand même sa main dans celle de Louis, et ils prirent congé des envoyés du traiteur, qui parurent plutôt soulagés de voir l’entrevue se terminer.

 

-On aura de la chance si on ne se retrouve pas avec un gros titre du genre : _« cauchemar en coulisses du mariage : Harry menace de découper les wedding planners en morceaux »_ , fit Louis alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture.

 

Harry baissa la tête, et Louis fronça les sourcils.

 

-Hé, mon amour. Je plaisante, hein.

 

-Je sais, dit Harry. C’est juste que… On doit se plier à tellement de traditions. Le lieu, le déroulement, le service… Alors j’aimerais que tout ce qu’on peut choisir, tous les détails qui restent, sur lesquels il n’y a pas d’attentes particulières, soient vraiment… à notre image, tu vois ? Qu'ils nous correspondent réellement.

 

Leur mariage serait quoi qu’il arrive très différent des unions qui les avaient précédés dans la famille de Louis. Mais pour essayer de compenser le fait que Louis brise de toute façon tous les rêves des traditionalistes en épousant un homme, Harry et lui avaient voulu respecter un certain nombre de conventions des mariages royaux, pour faire plaisir au public, quand ils avaient pris la décision de diffuser la cérémonie à la télévision, comme c’était l’habitude depuis le milieu du XXe siècle. Cela s’était révélé relativement pesant, surtout quand les conventions avaient une résonance vieillotte ou sexiste dont ils préféreraient se passer. Ils ne croyaient même pas réellement en Dieu ; ils faisaient un mariage religieux parce que les liens entre l’Eglise d’Angleterre et la monarchie restaient importants. Cependant, Louis ne voulait pas que son mariage soit moderne simplement à cause de son choix de partenaire, mais rétrograde en ce qui concernait tout le reste. Alors Harry et lui avaient fait en sorte que chaque mot prononcé à la cérémonie soit dans la mesure du possible en accord avec leurs idéaux. Ils auraient un jeune pasteur américain que Harry avait rencontré à Los Angeles, qui axerait son sermon sur l’amour, l’égalité, et la tolérance. Et il y aurait de la musique. Beaucoup de musique.

 

-Je veux ça aussi, dit Louis, en serrant les doigts de Harry. Et ça sera le cas. Tu sais qu’on peut faire confiance à notre famille, et on a réussi à faire pas mal de choix personnels, en définitive. Ce n’est pas la nourriture le plus important.

 

Harry hocha la tête.

 

-Je suppose.

 

Louis pouvait voir que Harry était toujours un peu tendu, et il devinait que ce n’était pas entièrement dû à l’imminence du mariage. Mais il préférait attendre qu’ils soient tranquillement installés à table avant d’en discuter.

 

Logan leur ouvrit la portière de la voiture, avec sa prévenance habituelle, saluant respectueusement Harry, qu’il n’avait pas encore croisé aujourd’hui – le garde du corps était jeune, nouveau dans le métier, et visiblement toujours impressionné par le statut princier. Johnny était bien trop occupé à superviser le lourd dispositif de sécurité prévu pour le lendemain à Windsor pour leur servir de chauffeur, surtout lorsque l’on savait que des dizaines de personnes campaient déjà près du château pour avoir le meilleur emplacement et voir passer les membres de la famille royale et les invités. Johnny ne pourrait sans doute même pas vraiment assister au mariage, car il devrait faire des aller-retours fréquents entre l’intérieur et l’extérieur de la chapelle. Mais devant l’insistance de Louis, il avait accepté de laisser son bras droit, Paul, se charger du reste des tâches après le déjeuner, afin qu'il soit libre pour la soirée et qu’il puisse assister à la seconde réception en tant qu’invité.

 

-Où est-ce que tu as réservé ? demanda Harry une fois installé sur son siège, en se débarrassant de sa veste Saint Laurent, qui semblait trop épaisse pour la chaleur du mois de mai de cette année – mais Louis n’était pas surpris que son fiancé ait fait passer le style avant le confort.

 

-Bocca Di Lupo.

 

Harry eut un soupir satisfait.

 

-J’adore ce restaurant.

 

-Je sais. J’avais pensé à The Goring, mais je me suis dit qu’on serait déjà dans la gastronomie anglaise jusqu’au cou demain avec le mariage… Et puis, Bocca, c’est plus intime.

 

-C’est parfait. Merci, mon amour, fit Harry en se penchant vers Louis pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

 

-Ça nous fera un avant-goût de la lune de miel.

 

Ils avaient décidé de passer une semaine en Toscane, dans un magnifique hôtel de luxe qui proposait des villas privées, le Rosewood Castiglion del Bosco. L’Italie n’était pas une destination très exotique pour eux, surtout pour Harry, puisque Monaco se trouvait juste à côté, mais ils n’avaient pas tellement envie d’aller à l’autre bout du globe. Ils avaient envisagé un nombre conséquent de propositions – Hawaii, le Mexique, la Barbade – mais ils avaient beaucoup voyagé ces dernières années, pas toujours pour le plaisir, et ils avaient préféré trouver un lieu paradisiaque qu’ils pouvaient atteindre rapidement, en un coup de jet privé depuis Monaco, ou même en voiture, s’ils avaient le courage de faire cinq heures de route après leur deuxième mariage.

 

Harry adressa un sourire lumineux à Louis, et garda un bras autour de ses épaules jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent au restaurant et qu’il doive se détacher de lui pour sortir de la voiture. Ils avaient vingt minutes de retard sur l’heure que Louis avait donnée au Bocca, mais comme Harry l’avait prédit, le restaurant leur avait gardé l’une des meilleures tables, et les serveuses l’avaient même décorée de bougies et de fleurs délicates, « en l’honneur de leur mariage », selon elles. Louis soupçonnait le patron d’avoir également prévu de leur offrir leur repas, mais il était préparé à insister pour payer. Il n’aimait pas avoir l’impression de profiter constamment de son statut de prince. Même s’il se mariait le lendemain et que tout le monde était excité. Ce n'était pas une excuse.

 

-On ne va pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour manger, fit Harry d’un air contrit une fois qu’ils furent assis à la table. Ça va nous prendre une heure d’aller à Windsor, et on doit y être à quinze heures trente…

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Ça ira. Au pire, on arrivera un peu en retard. Ce n’est pas comme s’ils pouvaient commencer sans nous. Imagine, une répétition de mariage sans les mariés… On n’a pas besoin d’aller chercher Gemma et Ophelia à l’aéroport ?

 

-Non, non, elles se débrouillent et elles nous rejoignent directement à la répétition. Heureusement, puisque leur avion atterrit dans… dix minutes, dit Harry en jetant un coup d’œil à sa montre.

 

-Est-ce qu’Ashton est avec elles ? demanda prudemment Louis, tout en ouvrant son menu.

 

Harry eut un petit ricanement.

 

-Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr que non.

 

Louis fit une grimace.

 

-Mais est-ce qu’il vient au mariage ?

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Je ne sais même pas. Il devait, mais Gemma et lui se sont disputés parce qu’il a dit qu’il devrait être à Los Angeles le jour du gala de danse d’Ophelia, et Gemma a dit que puisqu’il ne faisait aucun effort, elle n’en ferait pas non plus, et elle ne lui amènerait pas Ophelia sur la tournée cet été. Ashton n’était pas ravi… Donc je ne sais pas s’il vient toujours demain.   

 

-Ophelia va être déçue s’il ne se pointe pas, murmura Louis. Elle est tellement fière de te servir de demoiselle d’honneur. Elle veut que son père la voit.

 

-Je sais ! grogna Harry en se frottant le front. Mais qu’est-ce que tu veux que j’y fasse ? Je ne vais pas aller le chercher aux Etats-Unis et le traîner jusqu’ici de force.

 

-Ça ne serait pas la première fois que tu deviens violent avec lui… marmonna Louis.

 

-Et je serais capable de recommencer, parce que ce gars a le don pour me pousser à bout, fit Harry, le regard dur. Mais c’est notre _mariage_ , donc je n’ai pas l’intention de me préoccuper de ça. Gemma le gère comme elle le veut.

 

Lorsque Gemma avait entamé une liaison tortueuse avec Ashton Irwin, le batteur d’un groupe de pop-rock australien très célèbre, qu’elle avait rencontré dans un club à Londres en rendant visite à Harry, tout le monde avait tout de suite senti les ennuis arriver. Louis était persuadé qu’Ashton avait sincèrement aimé Gemma, et même passionnément, mais il n’était pas prêt à lui offrir une relation sérieuse. Il était plus jeune qu’elle – il avait l’âge de Harry – et il avait un mode de vie… compliqué. Pas exactement sédentaire, pas tellement monogame, et peu habitué aux responsabilités. Gemma et Ashton s’étaient déchirés, trompés et hurlés dessus pendant trois ans avant de rendre les armes et de se séparer définitivement. Mais juste avant cela, Gemma avait eu le temps de tomber enceinte. Ce n’était pas vraiment prévu, et cela avait causé de nombreuses crises de nerfs supplémentaires ; mais en son fort intérieur, Louis pensait que si _une_ bonne chose était sortie de cette relation, si Ashton avait offert _un_ rebondissement positif à Gemma, c’était bien leur fille, Ophelia. C’était Harry qui avait choisi le prénom – ce qui n’avait pas du tout plu à Ashton, mais il ne s’était pas assez impliqué dans la grossesse de Gemma pour être en droit de protester. C’était une référence à Shakespeare : Harry était presque devenu plus anglais que Louis ; ce n’était pas étonnant que la population britannique lui voue depuis plusieurs années une adoration pratiquement égale à celle qu’elle avait pour son prince. Harry aimait sa nièce – qui était aussi sa filleule, sans surprise – à la folie. Il l’aimait tellement que Louis avait toujours souvent une boule d’émotion qui lui montait à la gorge quand il le regardait interagir avec la petite fille. Ophelia n’avait peut-être pas de père digne de ce nom, mais au moins elle avait un oncle qui lui était dévoué. Heureusement. Quand Ophelia n’avait que quelques jours, Ashton avait complètement paniqué, et au lieu de rester auprès d’elle et de Gemma à Monaco jusqu’à ce que l’enregistrement de son prochain album le rappelle à Londres, il s’était littéralement enfui de l’autre côté de l’océan, laissant un message disant qu’il ne se sentait pas capable d’être père, et _« désolé, mais c’est trop pour moi »._ C’était Harry qui était monté dans un avion pour aller le raisonner. Il l’avait retrouvé à Las Vegas, et à ce jour, même Louis ne savait toujours pas exactement ce qui s’était passé là-bas. Harry avait simplement dit à Gemma qu’ils avaient eu une longue discussion, et qu’Ashton avait fini par se calmer. A Louis, il avait aussi confié qu’il avait dû le tirer de l’Omnia dans le Caesars Palace, sous l'influence de substances douteuses, et qu’il avait quelque peu fait usage de ses poings. Mais c’était tout ce qu’il avait raconté, et Ashton avait également refusé d’en parler quand il était finalement revenu voir Ophelia, la queue entre les jambes. Depuis que Harry était intervenu, en tout cas, Ashton n’avait plus jamais disparu de la vie d’Ophelia. Enfin, pas aussi radicalement, en tout cas. Mais il avait toujours été un père plutôt absent, oubliant les dates importantes, arrivant en retard aux événements dont il se rappelait, faisant régulièrement passer son groupe ou sa conquête du moment avant sa fille, et se pointant toujours à Monaco pour la voir au pire moment, par exemple lorsque Gemma présentait son nouveau petit ami à sa famille. Quand il y avait un conflit de ce genre, et quand Gemma avait besoin de respirer, Harry était toujours heureux d’aider avec Ophelia. Il était vraiment le parrain idéal. Et Louis avait l’impression qu’il n’était pas trop en reste, et qu’Ophelia le considérait comme un oncle, lui aussi. Il avait toujours aimé les enfants. Il pouvait en toute honnêteté dire que la semaine où Harry et lui avaient gardé Ophelia l’année précédente à Kensington, pendant que Gemma prenait des vacances bien méritées en Espagne, avait été l’un des meilleurs moments de sa vie. Louis avait déjà donné la plus grande partie de son cœur à Harry, mais ce qu’il en restait, il le confiait volontiers à Ophelia. Et à chaque fois qu’il la voyait dans les bras de Harry, il espérait qu’un jour, bientôt, ils auraient leurs propres enfants à choyer. Il savait parfaitement que Harry voulait aussi fonder une famille, mais c’était une question complexe. Louis avait d’autres problèmes à régler avant cela, comme son accession au trône. Et, apparemment, la présence de l’ex insupportable de la sœur de son fiancé à leur mariage.

 

-Je pourrais essayer de faire voter une loi qui bannit à tout jamais son groupe de se produire en Angleterre, suggéra Louis. Ça lui ferait les pieds.

 

Harry émit un petit rire.

 

-Ce n’est pas une mesure qui te rendrait très populaire. Ils ont beaucoup de fans, ici.

 

-Je pourrais juste faire jeter Ashton en prison, alors.

 

-Ah, bébé, j’adore quand tu parles comme un futur tyran.

 

-Eh bien… Tu ne crois pas que « empereur suprême », ça sonne mieux que « roi » ?

 

-Mhm, je ne sais pas. _King Louis_ , ça m’a toujours fait de l’effet.

 

Louis attendit que la serveuse eut apporté leurs plats – des langoustines au citron pour Louis, et des tagliatelles aux truffes pour Harry – pour demander à son petit ami :

 

-Comment c’était avec ta mère ?

 

-Super. Apaisant. C’est agréable de passer du temps avec des gens qui ne stressent pas à propos du mariage. Elle dit qu’elle a juste hâte de m’emmener à l’autel.

 

-Moi non plus, je ne stresse pas pour le mariage, fit Louis, d’une voix qui ne sonnait même pas convaincante à ses propres oreilles.

 

Harry arqua un sourcil tout en avalant une bouchée de pâtes.

 

-Ah bon ? Hier tu m’as dit que tu avais essayé de répéter tes vœux, et que tu n’avais pas pu sortir un son tellement la nervosité t’avait saisi à la gorge.

 

Louis n'aurait pas dû raconter ce moment de faiblesse à Harry.

 

-D’accord, admit-il. Peut-être que je suis un peu stressé.

 

Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers Harry.

 

-Mais ne change pas de sujet !

 

Puis il se radoucit.

 

-Anne t’a parlé des réactions à Monaco ?

 

Harry haussa les épaules, mais son sourire s’était un peu crispé. Louis savait que c’était cela, qui le tracassait.

 

La veille, Harry avait officiellement renoncé à ses droits sur le trône de Monaco. Anne et lui avaient soigneusement rédigé un communiqué pour l'annoncer à leurs concitoyen-ne-s. C’était fait, maintenant : Harry n’était plus dans la ligne pour devenir prince ; quoi qu’il arrive, il ne régnerait jamais sur son pays natal. Lorsque qu’un membre d'une famille royale ou princière épousait quelqu’un qui était dans la ligne de succession d’un autre pays, il fallait théoriquement que l’un des deux époux abandonne ses prétentions au trône, pour éviter que les deux ne se retrouvent souverains, que les deux couronnes ne reviennent à la même famille, et que l’indépendance des deux pays ne soit menacée.

 

Puisqu’il était clair que Louis deviendrait roi dans un futur proche, alors que Harry n’avait que peu de chances d’accéder à la gouvernance du Rocher, il était implicitement attendu que ce soit lui qui fasse le sacrifice, même si le contexte moderne diminuait les enjeux monarchiques, et bien qu’une double couronne ne représente plus le même danger – surtout que Harry et Louis ne savaient toujours pas si leurs enfants seraient considérés héritiers légitimes, à cause du principe de la monarchie héréditaire et du droit du sang, toujours solidement en place ; s’ils avaient des enfants. Bien sûr, Louis n’aurait jamais exigé cela de son fiancé – ni la reine Johannah, d’ailleurs – mais Harry avait choisi de le faire pour éviter les complications. Au moment de leurs fiançailles, Harry avait dit qu’il n’avait jamais souhaité être monarque, et que ce n’était qu’une formalité, d’autant plus insignifiante qu’elle lui permettait d’épouser Louis en toute sérénité.

 

Mais Louis savait que malgré tout, cela restait un tournant dans la vie de Harry, et qu’il était probable que cela lui pèse plus sur le cœur que ce qu’il avait anticipé.

 

-Je suis certain que les Monégasques t’apprécient toujours autant, fit Louis en voyant que Harry restait silencieux. Et tu garderas un rôle important à Monaco, ça ne changera pas grand-chose, tu pourras toujours t’impliquer dans la protection de la côte, le musée, tes associations…

 

Harry hocha la tête.

 

-Bien sûr, je sais. C’est juste que ça me fait un peu bizarre, de me dire que… j’ai pris une si grosse décision, si… définitive.

 

Louis prit la main de Harry dans la sienne par-dessus la table. Il caressa distraitement la bague de fiançailles à son annulaire avec un doigt. Après que Harry l’eut demandé en mariage avec une bague de la maison italienne Repossi, qu’il avait dessinée lui-même, Louis lui avait offert une bague avec trois petits diamants et un anneau en or blanc, qui avait appartenu à sa grand-mère ; parce qu’il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu’ils ne portent pas tous les deux une bague de fiançailles, après tout.  

 

-Je te proposerais bien d’annuler le mariage à la place, mais j’ai vraiment _vraiment_ envie qu’il se fasse.

 

Harry eut un petit sourire.

 

-J’ai fait mon choix entre l’amour et le trône depuis longtemps, ne t’inquiète pas, dit-il en entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de Louis. En plus, le peuple monégasque n’a pas l’air de prendre la nouvelle trop mal. Certaines personnes semblent un peu déçues, ce qui est flatteur, mais ma tête n’a pas été mise à prix non plus.

 

-Je suis plutôt soulagé d’entendre ça.

 

-Ce n’est pas comme si c’était une surprise. Tout le monde l’avait vu venir, je pense. Surtout depuis qu’on a annoncé nos fiançailles en janvier.

 

Harry avala une gorgée de son verre de Coca-Cola.

 

-J’ai l’impression que ceux qui déplorent ma défection sont surtout misogynes, pour être honnête, expliqua-t-il en pinçant les lèvres. Ils ne sont pas contents parce qu’il ne reste que des femmes dans la ligne de succession directe, vu que Gemma a eu Ophelia. Ils disent qu'on “affaiblit” la principauté.

 

-Quels connards, marmonna Louis.

 

-Ne me le fais pas dire… Il est clair qu’ils n’ont jamais rencontré Ophelia, parce que je peux déjà voir qu’elle sera bien meilleure que moi pour remplir ses fonctions officielles.

 

-Harry, elle a quatre ans.

 

-Et ? Elle a un paquet de qualités qui feront d’elle une bonne dirigeante. Elle est énergique mais elle sait se concentrer quand il le faut, elle a un fort caractère mais elle est aussi généreuse et attentionnée…

 

Louis secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, mais il sentit la tendresse l’envelopper en entendant Harry parler avec tant de fierté de sa nièce. C’était vrai qu’Ophelia était une enfant adorable, vive et intelligente. Elle était un peu trop gâtée – en partie à cause de Harry, et elle avait définitivement l’attitude d’une princesse, habituée au luxe et au glamour, de tous les côtés, entre les Grimaldi, les Windsor, et son père rock star, mais Gemma veillait à ce qu’elle garde également les pieds sur terre. Cela se voyait par exemple dans son enthousiasme par rapport au mariage : elle était excitée à l’idée de porter une belle robe et d’assister à une grande cérémonie, mais ce qui semblait la réjouir le plus, c’était l’idée que ses oncles allaient pouvoir rester ensemble pour toujours.

 

-Je suis d’accord, fit Louis. Mais tu sais que tu as aussi toutes les qualités d’un excellent souverain, Harry.

 

-Mais ce n’est pas ce que je veux.

 

-J’en suis conscient. Mais je voulais quand même te rappeler que ça n’a rien à voir avec tes capacités. Tu aurais été un très bon gouvernant, insista doucement Louis. Tu n’as pas besoin de te rabaisser et de te faire passer pour un adolescent paresseux pour justifier ta décision.

 

-Je suis un peu paresseux… protesta Harry, mais ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Louis, et ils le remerciaient silencieusement.

 

-Tu procrastines parfois. Et alors ? Tout le monde procrastine. Même moi, je procrastine.

 

-Ooh, alors si même Sa Majesté le futur roi d’Angleterre procrastine, je suppose que c’est pardonnable…

 

-Arrête, fit Louis avec un rire.

 

-Tu ferais mieux de t’habituer à ce que les gens utilisent ce titre.

 

-A ce rythme, je ne sais pas si je deviendrai roi un jour, honnêtement, plaisanta Louis.

 

Le visage de Harry prit immédiatement une expression plus sérieuse, sans doute parce qu’il avait perçu l’anxiété de Louis derrière la légèreté de la remarque.

 

-Tu as parlé de ça avec ta mère ce matin ?

 

-Un peu.

 

-Et ?

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Pas vraiment de progrès. Il ne veut toujours pas le faire.

 

Les effets de la sclérose en plaques de la reine Johannah se faisaient de plus en plus sentir, ces derniers temps, et elle avait confié à Louis il y avait environ un an qu’elle espérait pouvoir abdiquer en sa faveur bientôt, s’il se sentait prêt. Elle était fatiguée, et elle aspirait à se retirer de la scène publique pour profiter de ses enfants. Louis avait évidemment accepté, et ils avaient commencé à planifier la passation du pouvoir. Sa mère lui aurait donné dix ans de tranquillité avec Harry ; dix ans pour faire accepter leur relation, dix ans pour se préparer au poids de la couronne ; exactement le temps qu’elle avait prévu quand Louis lui avait avoué son homosexualité. Elle lui donnait encore un an pour profiter de leur mariage. Seulement, même si les mentalités avaient évolué, et que la relation de Louis et de Harry était relativement tolérée, l’accession de Louis au trône se heurtait à un obstacle majeur : le refus absolu de Justin Welby, l’archevêque de Canterbury actuel, de couronner un roi homosexuel.  

 

La mâchoire de Harry se contracta.

 

-Je hais cet homme.

 

-Il est… Il a plus de soixante-dix ans, fit Louis, et il a toujours clairement été du côté conservateur de l’Eglise. Si tu avais vu sa tête quand ma mère a annoncé aux hauts dirigeants anglicans qu’on allait se marier… Je crois qu’il n’avait qu’une peur : qu’on lui demande d’être présent lors de la cérémonie.

 

Louis n’avait pas besoin du vieil archevêque pour célébrer son mariage. L’évêque de Windsor, David Bonner, un progressiste, était ravi d’officier à sa place et de leur donner sa bénédiction, à Harry et à lui. En revanche, pour le couronnement, c’était une autre affaire. L’archevêque de Canterbury était le seul à avoir la légitimité d’accomplir la cérémonie, du fait de sa position dans l’Eglise.

 

-Techniquement, tu n’as pas besoin d’un couronnement pour devenir roi, fit remarquer Harry. Je veux dire, ta mère pourrait juste déclarer _« je passe le pouvoir à mon fils »,_ et voilà, ça serait tout à fait valide aux yeux de la loi.

 

-Je sais, mais ça serait vraiment un problème. Je ne dis pas qu’il ne faut pas moderniser le couronnement, mais un roi d’Angleterre qui ne se fait pas couronner… Je ne pense pas que ça soit la bonne solution. Ça risquerait de nous fâcher même avec la partie de l’Eglise qui nous soutient. Ça décevrait la population… Ça m’installerait dans une position fragile dès le début de mon règne.

 

-Tu ne peux pas envoyer les services secrets menacer l’archevêque ? marmonna Harry. Lui mettre le couteau sous la gorge un peu moins métaphoriquement ?

 

-Tu sonnes comme un mafieux. Ce ne serait pas très démocratique, comme stratégie, rigola Louis.

 

-C’est une monarchie ! On s’en fiche !

 

Louis secoua la tête avec un sourire.

 

-Je pense… Je pense que ma mère va remplacer Welby par quelqu’un qui nous est plus favorable.

 

C’était la reine qui nommait l’archevêque, sur les conseils du Premier ministre. Mais ce n’était pas sa mère qui avait choisi Welby ; il était là depuis trente ans. En théorie, il ne pouvait pas vraiment être éjecté de son siège, à moins qu’il ne se retire de lui-même. Mais vu les circonstances, il était possible qu’il accepte de le faire, comme un compromis.

 

-Mais je n’avais pas vraiment envie de m’attarder sur la question, ajouta Louis, faisant un geste de la main comme pour balayer tous ces tracas. On verra tout ça après le mariage… Je n’ai pas envie de gâcher notre jour en me torturant avec ces histoires.

 

Harry acquiesça, saisissant la main de Louis pour la porter à ses lèvres et déposer un baiser rapide sur sa peau.

 

-Tu veux un dessert ?

 

Louis se mordit la lèvre.

 

-Je ne serais pas contre un pudding chocolat, café, caramel, je dois l’admettre.

 

-Je savais que tu allais prendre ça, fit Harry.

 

-Et moi je sais que tu vas prendre la tarte aux raisins avec la glace au miel.

 

-Ah, oui. On se connaît bien, quand même.

 

-Heureusement. Vu qu’on se marie demain.

 

Louis aimait bien le rappeler toutes les deux phrases. Cela l’inondait d’un sentiment de joie presque enfantine à chaque fois.

 

*

 

Lorsqu’ils quittèrent le restaurant, ils étaient toujours dans les temps pour arriver à la répétition à l’heure. Mais cinq minutes après qu’ils furent partis, Logan s’embrouilla en voulant prendre un raccourci pour aller à Windsor, et ils se retrouvèrent dans les petites rues de Mayfair au lieu d’emprunter une route plus directe. Logan s’excusa dix fois, et Louis lui assura dix fois que ce n’était pas grave. Harry, lui, avait les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre :

 

-On est juste à côté de Grosvenor Hill, dit-il soudainement.

 

Il se tourna vers Louis.

 

-On s’y arrête ?

 

-Euh…

 

-Allez.

 

-On va vraiment être en retard…

 

Harry battit des cils.

 

-D’accord. Tant pis pour la répétition, fit Louis, qui n’avait jamais vraiment eu l’intention de résister à son fiancé.

 

Logan arrêta la voiture devant leur ancien immeuble, et Louis et Harry sortirent du véhicule, claquant les portières derrière eux. Louis fit quelques pas sur le trottoir, les yeux levés vers là où se trouvait l’appartement qu’ils avaient habité pendant deux ans et qui restait cher à leur cœur. Il sentit les bras de Harry l’entourer par derrière ; son petit ami posa son menton dans le creux de son cou. Louis tourna sa tête pour qu’ils échangent un baiser rapide.

 

-Tu voulais venir ici pour revivre ta demande ? fit Louis en regardant Harry avec un petit sourire. C’est ton arrogance naturelle qui te démangeait ?

 

Les yeux de Harry pétillèrent. Il se détacha de Louis et son regard se fit plus rêveur.

 

-Hé, c’était une chouette demande. Même si je tremblais tellement que j’ai failli faire de l’hyperventilation avant de pouvoir te poser la question.

 

La veille de l’anniversaire de Louis, six mois auparavant, Harry l’avait emmené dans l’appartement de Mayfair, à la grande surprise de Louis, qui pensait qu’il était occupé. Mais l’appartement était vide, et Harry l’avait loué juste pour la soirée grâce au bon vouloir du propriétaire. Il l’avait entièrement décoré avant que Louis n’y monte, parsemant les pièces de photos d’eux et d’objets qui représentaient des moments importants de leur relation – comme des coquillages ramenés de la Jamaïque ou les vêtements qu’ils avaient portés la première fois qu’ils étaient sortis main dans la main en public –, et il avait installé des dizaines de bougies sur la terrasse. C’était là qu’il l’avait demandé en mariage. Louis soupçonnait Harry d’avoir organisé quelque chose pour son anniversaire, mais il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cela. Le prince de Monaco s’était mis à genoux, parce qu’il avait toujours eu un côté vieux jeu ; Louis avait essayé de dissimuler ses larmes sans beaucoup de succès, et Harry était si fébrile qu’il avait fait tomber la bague, qui avait roulé sur la terrasse jusqu’à ce qu’ils parviennent à la rattraper. Cela avait été très embarrassant, mais également aussi beau qu’un songe.

 

-Oui, souffla Louis. Oui, c’était vraiment une demande réussie.

 

Il eut un rire bref.

 

-Elle était mieux que la mienne, en tout cas.

 

Harry le fixa quelques instants, puis il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le ramener près de lui. Louis suivit son mouvement, appuyant sa joue contre son épaule.

 

-Je t’ai pardonné, tu sais, murmura Harry.

 

-Je sais, fit Louis. Tu me l’as déjà dit sur le moment, il y a deux ans.

 

-Oui. Mais peut-être qu’il y a deux ans, je ne t’avais pas tout à fait pardonné, en réalité, admit Harry. Maintenant, c’est complètement effacé.

 

Louis hocha la tête, son cœur se serrant un peu.

 

-Je pense que c’est important que tu le saches, ajouta Harry, son souffle effleurant la joue de Louis. Je veux qu’on commence notre mariage sur les meilleures bases possibles, et… je voulais juste te le dire.  

 

-Merci, fit Louis à mi-voix. Je t’aime, Harry.

 

-Je t’aime aussi, Louis.

 

Malgré l’état assez idyllique de leur relation, Harry et Louis avaient traversé des moments difficiles ces dernières années, auxquels leur couple avait à chaque fois survécu, mais avec plus ou moins de dégâts.

 

Ils s’étaient plutôt bien accommodés des années d’études de Harry à Liverpool, même s’ils s’étaient parfois épuisés à faire des aller retours plusieurs fois par semaine juste pour passer quelques heures ensemble.

 

Ils avaient supporté plus péniblement les dix-huit mois où Louis s’était mis en tête qu’il ne serait jamais un véritable prince s’il n’avait pas servi dans l’armée britannique, cédant à une pression familiale récurrente, et où il avait suivi une formation accélérée à l’académie militaire royale de Sandhurst pour entrer dans la Royal Air Force. En 2023, il avait réussi à devenir pilote, mais il n’avait été en service que trois mois. Il avait effectué quelques missions aux commandes de son hélicoptère pour secourir des personnes en difficulté en mer, notamment près de Liverpool, puis il avait été impliqué dans un crash accidentel qui l’avait laissé avec des brûlures dans le dos, et il avait réalisé que l’armée n’était définitivement pas faite pour lui. Louis préférait largement s’investir dans d’autres fonctions officielles. Alors il avait quitté l’armée sans regret ; au moins, il aurait essayé, et son grand-père était satisfait. Harry, qui l’avait soutenu tout en répétant qu’il ne pensait pas que Louis s’épanouirait dans une carrière militaire, avait été immensément soulagé de le voir revenir à la raison. C’était, de son propre aveu, beaucoup trop d’angoisse de savoir que l’homme qu’il aimait se mettait volontairement dans des situations à risque, même s’il était fier qu’il soit au service des autres. Mais bien qu’ils aient eu quelques disputes explosives au sujet de la parenthèse militaire de Louis, leur relation n’en avait en définitive pas trop souffert.

 

En revanche, ce qui avait bien failli être un point de rupture entre eux, cela avait été quand Harry avait décidé de partir en Australie pour la fin de son PhD. Il avait passé deux ans à faire des recherches sur les coraux en Angleterre, puis il avait reçu la proposition de partir étudier la Grande barrière de corail en se joignant à une équipe de scientifiques trié-e-s sur le volet, qui avait reçu la mission d’évaluer l’avancée du blanchissement des coraux et de proposer des solutions nouvelles pour les préserver, après l’échec des premières mesures prises en 2018. C’était une opportunité formidable pour Harry, à la fois de compléter son PhD, de représenter Monaco, où il travaillait constamment sur la conservation du littoral, s’opposant avec acharnement à toute construction sur l’eau qui risquait d'endommager l'environnement, et de réaliser un rêve – plonger tous les jours dans un cadre magnifique avec la perspective de pouvoir vraiment changer les choses en tant que chercheur. C’était aussi extrêmement flatteur que son avis soit sollicité aux côtés de celui d’experts internationaux plus expérimentés. Et quand Harry avait parlé de la proposition à Louis, Louis avait été sincèrement heureux pour lui, et très fier. Mais cela n’avait pas suffi à contrebalancer la partie de lui qui voyait ce voyage d’un mauvais œil. Au fond de lui, Louis ne voulait vraiment pas que Harry parte en Australie. Il devrait y rester au moins un an, ce qui paraissait déjà très long à Louis, et il y avait des chances pour que la mission se prolonge. En plus, Harry parlait de l’Australie comme une sorte de paradis pour exercer sa passion ; et Louis avait eu peur qu’il ait envie d’y rester. Et au lieu de communiquer, d’en discuter avec Harry, de lui exposer ses craintes, Louis avait réagi comme s’il n’avait rien appris de leurs années ensemble. Il avait laissé Harry accepter la proposition, et il avait paniqué tout seul dans son coin, jusqu’à ce que ses angoisses le poussent à agir de façon complètement stupide. Il avait supplié Harry de rester ; puis, voyant que cela ne servait qu’à agacer son petit ami, il l’avait demandé en mariage. C’était la seule idée qu’il avait trouvée sur le moment pour tenter de le retenir. Louis avait toujours eu l’intention d’épouser Harry, mais cette demande avait été une véritable catastrophe. Il l’avait faite de façon complètement imprévue et urgente. Il l’avait faite pour les mauvaises raisons. Il n’avait même pas de bague, et il n’était pas parvenu à dissimuler ce qui le poussait à articuler la question. Evidemment, Harry avait vu clair dans son jeu. Il l’avait accusé d’utiliser le mariage comme un prétexte pour l’enchaîner et l’empêcher de partir en Australie. Louis n’avait pas réussi à se rattraper tant le problème était évident. Harry en avait été terriblement blessé. Il avait dit non, et il était parti en Australie.

 

Pendant plusieurs semaines, Louis n’avait pas su dire s’ils étaient toujours ensemble ou s’ils avaient rompu.

 

Harry et lui échangeaient quelques messages, mais Louis soupçonnait Harry de maintenir un dialogue minimum simplement parce qu’ils s’étaient promis de ne plus rester dans le silence depuis leur rupture en 2017 et l’épisode de la Jamaïque. Au moins, cette fois, Louis savait où Harry se trouvait. Et deux mois après son départ, Harry avait envoyé un billet d’avion à Louis, lui demandant implicitement de le rejoindre à Brisbane. Louis avait annulé tous ses engagements en Angleterre et il avait pris l’avion avec la résolution de tout faire pour réparer sa relation avec Harry. Et heureusement, cela avait fonctionné. Louis s’était beaucoup excusé, et Harry avait compris ce qui s’était passé dans sa tête. Ils avaient vingt-six et vingt-huit ans ; ils s’étaient réconciliés de façon plus calme et plus adulte qu’en Jamaïque. A part quand Louis s’était mis à pleurer en balbutiant qu’il aimait tellement Harry que l’idée qu’il puisse construire une vie ailleurs, sans lui, lui était insupportable. Harry avait dit qu’il n’avait jamais envisagé de faire ça, et qu’une vie sans Louis n’était pas une vie. Louis avait été rassuré, et Harry avait digéré l’histoire de la demande en mariage. Il avait également promis de ne rester qu’un an au sein de la mission pour la Grande barrière, et pas plus. Quand ils avaient refait l’amour pour la première fois après leur brève séparation, Louis avait demandé s’ils avaient besoin de mettre un préservatif, et Harry avait répondu _bien sûr que non je ne veux personne d’autre espèce de connard je t’aime_. Il avait dit qu’il n’avait jamais eu l’intention de coucher avec quelqu’un d’autre, qu’il ne s’était à aucun moment considéré comme célibataire ; Louis avait compris qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment voulu rompre avec lui, et la hache de guerre avait été enterrée. Cela avait quand même été une année difficile. Mais Louis s’était dégagé du temps pour aller rendre visite à Harry en Australie, et Harry était revenu à Londres et à Monaco autant de fois que cela avait été possible. Et il avait tenu sa promesse, et n’avait pas prolongé son séjour. Selon ses dires, cela n’avait pas été un sacrifice ; il n’avait pas envie de rester en Australie. Il avait simplement envie d’être avec Louis, et plus proche de sa famille – Ashton recommençait à faire des siennes et il voulait être plus présent pour Gemma et Ophelia.

 

Ils n’avaient jamais dit à personne que Louis avait demandé Harry une fois en mariage et que Harry avait refusé. Ce n’était évidemment pas le genre de détails qu’ils allaient mentionner dans l’interview très romantique qu’ils avaient donnée pour annoncer leurs fiançailles en janvier, mais même leurs proches n’étaient pas au courant. Harry et Louis étaient tous les deux conscients du fait que cette demande avait été une erreur, et une fois qu’ils se furent expliqués, ils avaient arrêté d’en parler. Harry ne l’avait plus jamais reproché à Louis, et ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour tourner la page. Quand Harry avait fait sa demande deux ans plus tard, ils ne pensaient plus du tout à l’Australie. Mais au fond, Louis avait continué de se sentir un peu coupable. D’avoir failli gâcher une étape si importante dans leur vie, même si tout était oublié, tout était arrangé et qu’ils se mariaient finalement dans de bonnes conditions. Alors, oui. C’était important que Harry lui dise aujourd’hui qu’il lui avait réellement pardonné.

 

Louis saisit le menton de son fiancé pour l’embrasser sur la bouche plus franchement, et ils restèrent enlacés au milieu de la rue, jusqu’à ce que Logan sorte de la voiture en se raclant timidement la gorge, pour leur dire qu’il était presque déjà quinze heures.

 

Ils arrivèrent en retard à la répétition de leur mariage. Anne leur jeta un regard indulgent, Gemma et Charlotte soupirèrent, Robin émergea de sa sieste, Johannah haussa les sourcils, Dan leur sourit, Félicité leva les yeux au ciel, Phoebe et Daisy continuèrent de taper sur leur téléphone, Ernest échangea un commentaire à voix basse avec Doris, et Ophelia se jeta sur Harry en agrippant ses jambes pour qu’il l’admire dans sa robe blanche.

 

Il s’avéra qu’ils n’étaient pas les seuls à être en retard. Zayn débarqua près d’une heure plus tard, complètement échevelé, un air égaré sur le visage. Il tira Louis à part et lui chuchota fébrilement :

 

-Désolé, on a… réalisé dans l’avion que… euh… Gigi a fait un test en arrivant à l’hôtel tout à l’heure, et il était positif, alors elle a voulu aller faire une prise de sang tout de suite pour être sûre, et…

 

Il inspira de façon tremblante.

 

-Putain, Lou. Elle est enceinte. De sept semaines.

 

Louis le regarda d’un air incrédule.

 

-Sérieusement ?

 

-Hum, ouais, c’est vraiment fiable, ce genre d’examens, tu sais…

 

-Non, je veux dire, sérieusement, tu vas vraiment me voler la vedette comme ça, la veille de mon mariage ? s’exclama Louis.

 

Puis il secoua la tête et attira son ami dans ses bras.

 

-Félicitations, Zayn.

 

*

 

A la fin de la journée, Louis se sentait épuisé. La répétition à l’intérieur de la chapelle s’était évidemment terminée tard, ce qui était normal au vu du nombre de détails qu’il y avait à régler, depuis le temps que Harry mettait à remonter l’allée, jusqu’à l’angle des caméras derrière les invités, en passant par la façon dont la lumière se reflèterait sur les fleurs. Heureusement, les événements à l’extérieur, comme la procession des calèches, avaient été mis au point plus tôt dans la journée, sans Harry et Louis, sous les yeux d’un public déjà fourni. Mais ce n’était pas seulement les préparatifs du mariage qui avaient drainé l’énergie du prince. Visiblement, tous les proches de Louis avaient décidé de lui jeter des nouvelles fracassantes au visage le jour où il était le plus occupé de l’année.

 

Zayn était probablement le pire, mais Louis n’arrivait pas à lui en vouloir d’avoir un si mauvais timing, déjà parce qu’il avait l’air toujours sous le choc, même après être resté debout pendant des heures dans la chapelle St George. Pourtant, Gigi et lui essayaient d’avoir un enfant depuis au moins un an, mais apparemment, il ne s’attendait pas à ce que cela fonctionne maintenant. Louis avait pratiquement dû rassurer Zayn à chaque pause pour que ses jambes arrêtent enfin de trembler et pour qu’il arrête de se martyriser avec des questions angoissées. _« Mais si, tu vas réussir à arrêter de fumer »,_ lui avait-il dit. _« Regarde, je n’ai pas touché à une clope depuis des années et ça ne me manque pas. »_ _« Mais non, ton enfant ne va pas te détester »,_ avait-il soupiré. _« Regarde, même Ophelia adore Ashton, et pourtant il n’est pas le père modèle. »_

 

Ce fut ce que le chanteur essaya d’expliquer à Gigi pour justifier le fait qu’il ait parlé du bébé à Louis – qui l’avait dit à Harry – alors qu’ils s’étaient apparemment mis d’accord pour ne pas en parler à leurs amis avant que la barre des trois mois n’ait été passée. Gigi ne paraissait pas ravie, se plaignant qu’elle ne l’avait même pas annoncé à sa sœur. Mais elle s’était tournée vers Harry et Louis, alors qu’ils dînaient tous les quatre après la répétition, pour leur dire en plaisantant que ce secret serait leur unique cadeau de mariage. Louis avait demandé si cela signifiait qu’il serait le parrain de l’enfant, mais il n’avait pas insisté quand il avait vu le regard mauvais de Gigi.

 

Zayn n’avait pas été le seul à jouer avec ses émotions. Lottie lui avait déclaré sur un ton de défi qu’elle comptait épouser Niall bientôt, et Louis s’était étouffé avec l’eau qu’il était en train de boire. Harry lui avait gentiment tapoté le dos, et Louis s’était encore une fois félicité d’avoir choisi cet homme comme mari. Puis il avait fermement dit à sa sœur : _« Non. »_ Lottie avait répliqué qu’elle ne lui demandait pas la permission, mais l’informait simplement. Louis avait frénétiquement secoué la tête. Il ne s’était même pas encore habitué au fait que sa petit sœur sorte avec l’un de ses amis proches, qui avait tout de même six ans de plus qu’elle, et maintenant, il devait lui accorder sa bénédiction pour se marier avec lui ? _Non._ Charlotte était… C’était sa petite sœur, et elle était trop jeune. Elle avait vingt-cinq ans. C’était un _bébé_.

 

-Mais Niall a trente-et-un ans, avait objecté Harry. C’est normal qu’il y pense.

 

-Mais ils sont ensemble depuis, quoi, trois ans ? C’est trop tôt !

 

-Trois ans de relation avant de penser au mariage, ça me semble plutôt raisonnable, avait fait remarquer Harry.

 

-Nous, ça fait neuf ans qu’on est ensemble. _Ça_ , c’est une durée raisonnable avant de s’engager pour la vie.

 

-Je t’aurais épousé au bout de trois ans, tu sais, avait dit Harry avec un sourire. Je t’aurais probablement épousé au bout de trois mois. Même trois semaines. Le temps de préparer le mariage, quoi.

 

-Oui, eh bien- eh bien… ça aurait été stupide ! Tu aurais eu _tort_ , avait bougonné Louis en croisant les bras.

 

-Je savais dès le début que tu étais l’homme de ma vie, avait fait Harry en haussant les épaules.

 

Louis avait refusé de se laisser attendrir. Il savait que ce n’était qu’une stratégie de la part de Harry pour que Louis se radoucisse et accepte la possibilité d’un mariage entre Charlotte et Niall. Mais il n’allait pas tomber dans le panneau.

 

-Niall ne m’a même pas demandé sa main, avait grommelé Louis. S’il demande, on verra. Et il a intérêt à attendre que je sois devenu roi. Ma pauvre mère va être dépassée, sinon.

 

Il avait soupiré.

 

-Je serai probablement obligé de le faire chevalier ou de lui accorder un titre avant les fiançailles… Une princesse d’Angleterre ne peut pas épouser un noble _irlandais_.

 

Harry lui avait tapoté la main.

 

-Tu vois, tu te fais déjà à l’idée.

 

Louis lui avait jeté un regard noir, et Harry l’avait embrassé. Mais un quart d’heure plus tard, cela avait été au tour de Félicité de venir lui parler.

 

-Louis… Je sais que je ne l’ai pas explicitement dit jusqu’ici, mais je… je compte venir avec Holly au mariage demain, avait-elle murmuré. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu crois que c’est… OK ?

 

-Fizzy… C’est un mariage _gay_. J’épouse Harry. Bien sûr que c’est OK si tu ramènes ta petite amie, avait répondu Louis, fronçant les sourcils.

 

-Oui, mais, je ne veux pas attirer l’attention, ou causer des problèmes, c’est ton grand jour, et… Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? Et Harry, ça ne le dérangera pas ?

 

Félicité se tordait les mains d’un air nerveux, et Louis avait soudain ressenti le besoin de la protéger du monde entier.

 

-Oh, Fiz, bien sûr que non. On serait ravi que Holly soit là, avait-il répondu doucement. C’est à toi de voir. C’est toi qui devras subir des commentaires après coup, très probablement.

 

Louis n’avait jamais été aussi heureux d’avoir fait son coming-out et de s’être affiché avec Harry qu’en cet instant. Il l’avait fait pour toutes les personnes LBGT+ du pays, bien sûr, mais il réalisait que le plus important pour lui était sans doute d’avoir ouvert le chemin pour sa famille. Cela serait certainement moins difficile pour Félicité d’être en couple avec une personne du même sexe, par rapport à ce que lui avait vécu. Elle avait grandi et découvert sa sexualité dans un environnement positif, encourageant, réceptif. Elle avait parlé à Louis de son attirance pour les filles très tôt, et pendant toutes les années qu’il avait ensuite passé à orienter l’Angleterre vers une mentalité plus _gay friendly_ , il s’était dit qu’il le faisait également pour sa sœur. Ce qui ne voulait cependant pas dire que ce n’était pas un grand pas pour Félicité que de venir pour la première fois à un événement officiel avec sa petite amie.

 

-Je sais, avait fait Félicité, et ses yeux s’étaient humidifiés. Mais je veux vraiment le faire. Je ne veux pas cacher Holly, elle mérite mieux que ça. Et toi et Harry, vous êtes de vraies inspirations, je veux suivre votre exemple, tu as fait tellement pour la cause, et je sais que je peux-

 

Sa voix s’était brisée et Louis l’avait entourée de ses bras.

 

-Je suis tellement fier de toi. Je te trouve extrêmement courageuse, avait-il soufflé.

 

-Ce n’est rien comparé à toi et Harry. Je veux dire, vous vous mariez en direct à la télévision…

 

-Ce n’est pas _rien_. C’est important pour toi et c’est important pour le pays. Tu vas être un modèle pour beaucoup d’adolescentes qui ont du mal à assumer leur sexualité, crois-moi.

 

-Merci, Louis, avait murmuré Félicité.

 

Louis savait tout de même qu’il faudrait discuter des conséquences, du plan de communication de Buckingham, et de la protection à accorder notamment à Holly, même s’il n’allait pas accabler Félicité avec cela tout de suite. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’y penser et de s’inquiéter, malgré son optimisme sur le sujet. Et toute cette inquiétude allait finir par le clouer au lit avant qu’il n’ait pu dire oui à son fiancé.

 

-Bon, c’est bon, personne d’autre n’a d’annonce ou de réclamation à me faire ? avait-il lancé au reste de sa famille, ne plaisantant qu’à moitié. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites-le maintenant, que je puisse respirer ensuite, et me concentrer sur, vous savez, _mon mariage_ !

 

Ernest avait levé la tête :

 

-Tu peux convaincre Maman de nous acheter un iPhone, à Doris et moi ?

 

-Vous avez onze ans.

 

-Donc ?

 

-Donc _non_.

 

-C’est pas juste, avait marmonné Ernest.

 

Phoebe s’était glissée près de Louis :

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu dirais… si j’arrêtais l’université pour devenir mannequin ?

 

Louis avait avalé sa salive, fixant sa sœur pour essayer de lire sur son visage. A dix-neuf ans, elle n’avait pas encore perdu toutes ses moues enfantines, mais il ne semblait pas qu’elle soit en train de plaisanter.

 

-Hum… Tu es sérieuse ?

 

Phoebe s’était mordu la lèvre.

 

-Peut-être bien.

 

Louis s’était senti brusquement extrêmement las.

 

-Oh, euh, OK. On- on parlera de ça plus tard, OK ?

 

-Et Daisy voudrait faire la même chose.  

 

Une goutte de sueur avait dégouliné sur le front de Louis.

 

-D’accord. Je vois. On en reparlera. Promis. Juste. Pas maintenant.

 

Une minute plus tard, Harry avait levé la main.

 

-Oui, bébé ? avait fait Louis.

 

-Est-ce qu’on pourra adopter un chat, quand on rentrera de notre voyage de noces ?

 

Louis était allergique aux poils de chat. Harry le savait.

 

-Bien sûr, mon amour, avait-il répondu.

 

Phoebe avait immédiatement protesté :

 

-Hé ! Franchement, c’est quoi ce traitement de faveur ? A lui, tu lui dis oui directement ! Tu n’aimes même pas les chats !

 

-C’est mon fiancé, avait dit Louis.

 

-Et ? Je suis ta sœur !

 

-Oui, ma _petite_ sœur ! Alors je te conseille de baisser d’un ton.

 

-Si tu dis oui pour le chat, tu pourrais dire oui pour mon iPhone ! avait crié Ernest par-dessus sa réponse.

 

Cela avait vraiment été une longue journée.

 

Louis se frotta les tempes pour essayer d’apaiser son mal de crâne. Il regrettait amèrement que Harry et lui aient accepté de suivre cette tradition absurde qui les obligeait à dormir des endroits séparés la nuit avant le mariage. Il mourait d’envie d’être dans les bras de son petit ami, là, tout de suite, de sentir ses mains sur sa peau et de le laisser calmer sa nervosité. Mais ils n’étaient même pas dans le même hôtel, justement pour lutter contre la tentation de se glisser dans la chambre de l’autre. Louis logeait à Coworth Park, tandis que Harry était au Cliveden House Hotel, avec sa mère et sa sœur. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux à mi-chemin du château de Windsor, où dormaient certains de leurs proches qui étaient déjà arrivés pour le mariage, et à environ une demi-heure l’un de l’autre. C’était vraiment une idée stupide. Comment Louis avait-il pu se séparer volontairement de Harry pour une nuit entière ?

 

Le prince avala une gorgée du thé qu’il s’était fait apporter dans sa chambre, et il resta debout près de la fenêtre, observant l’obscurité du parc. Malgré la fatigue, et le fait qu’il soit déjà vingt-trois heures, il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre d’aller dormir, ou au moins de s’étendre pour se reposer, comme tout le monde lui avait conseillé.  Il savait qu’il n’arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil sans Harry, et il était découragé par avance à l’idée d’essayer. Il venait de se résigner à s’allonger sur le lit, toujours tout habillé, lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer sur la table de nuit. Il tâtonna dans la pénombre pour décrocher.

 

-Harry ?

 

-Tu dors ?

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel, même si son fiancé ne pouvait pas le voir.

 

-Je n’aurais pas répondu au téléphone, si je dormais.

 

-Tu veux venir faire une balade ? fit Harry, dont la voix était joyeuse et énergique, ce qui était surprenant après la journée interminable qu’ils avaient eue.

 

-Hein ?

 

-Tout à l’heure, quand je suis repassé à Kensington avant qu’on dîne à Coworth, je suis reparti avec ma Mercedes…

 

-Je ne suis même pas surpris…

 

-Tu me manques, admit Harry. C’est dur de ne pas être ensemble ce soir.

 

Louis pouvait entendre la moue dans la voix du prince.

 

-Tu me manques aussi, mais…

 

-Viens rouler avec moi.

 

-Maintenant ?

 

-Je suis déjà en route, donc ne me dis pas non.

 

-Harry, gronda Louis. Il est tard ! On se marie demain matin.

 

Il y eut un silence. Harry n’eut même pas besoin d’insister.

 

-Oh, d’accord, soupira Louis, comme s’il consentait à rendre un immense service, et ne sautait pas intérieurement de joie.

 

Harry émit un bruit satisfait.

 

-Rejoins-moi dans dix minutes en bas de l’hôtel.

 

Bien que l’idée de s’échapper pour voir son amoureux dans le secret de la nuit ait une résonance romantique plutôt agréable, Louis était un peu plus responsable qu’un adolescent en fugue, et il n’allait pas partir sans prévenir sa sécurité. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de Johnny pour le prévenir qu’il sortait seul avec Harry. Johnny le fixa d’un air découragé.

 

-Vous savez ce que je vais vous dire…

 

- _« Je suis contre, mais je ne peux pas vous en empêcher »,_ l’imita Louis.

 

-Exactement.

 

-On va juste faire un petit tour dans le coin.

 

-S’il vous plaît, soyez prudents sur la route.

 

-Harry conduit très bien.

 

-A part la fois où il s’est planté et où il a réduit sa voiture en morceaux, marmonna le chef de la sécurité.

 

-Johnny… Tu sais qu’il déteste quand tu reparles de l’accident.

 

-Très bien, très bien. Désolé. Mais prévenez-moi au moindre souci.

 

-Bien sûr.

 

-Bonne nuit, Louis.

 

*

 

-Tu es vraiment dingue, lança Louis en se glissant sur le siège passager de la Mercedes qu’il avait offerte à Harry pour ses vingt-deux ans.

 

Harry chérissait cette voiture, et même après huit ans d’usage plutôt régulier, elle était toujours en parfait état. Louis se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la bouche de son fiancé, caressant sa joue.

 

-Très Roméo et Juliette, cette escapade, dit-il.

 

-C’était horrible d’être seul dans cette chambre d’hôtel, soupira Harry d’un air dramatique, en redémarrant la voiture.

 

-Tu ne peux pas passer une nuit sans moi ?

 

-Non, répliqua Harry. Et ne fais pas comme si tu ne ressentais pas la même chose.

 

-Je m’en sortais plutôt bien. Je… je buvais mon thé…

 

-Tu pensais à moi.

 

-Mhm…

 

-Tu voulais me voir.

 

-Tant d’orgueil.

 

-En même temps, tu m’épouses. J’ai des raisons d’avoir confiance en tes sentiments.

 

Louis eut un petit sourire, et il se pencha pour allumer la platine de Harry, qui avait miraculeusement survécu au crash de sa Mercedes-Benz précédente sur une route près de Monaco. Louis appréhendait le jour où elle cesserait de fonctionner, parce qu’il serait impossible d’en trouver une autre, et Harry en aurait probablement le cœur brisé. S’il devait être honnête, Louis devait avouer qu’il avait déjà demandé aux parents de Harry à quel artisan ils avaient commandé cette platine, pour voir s’il était toujours en activité et prêt à en confectionner une autre, parce qu’il n’aimait pas du tout l’idée d’un Harry triste.

 

Louis fouilla quelques instants dans les vinyles que son fiancé gardait dans un bac à l’arrière.

 

-Crosby, Stills & Nash, ou Elvis ?

 

-Elvis, décida Harry.

 

Ils roulèrent à une allure tranquille le long du Johnson’s Pond. Harry passa un bras autour des épaules de Louis, en ralentissant encore la voiture pour pouvoir conduire d’une seule main, et il se mit à chantonner sur _Can’t Help Falling in Love_.

 

-On aurait dû demander à Zayn de la jouer demain, fit soudainement Harry.

 

-Tu crois ? Elle est un peu clichée, quand même…

 

-Mais bien représentative de notre relation.

 

-C’est vrai. Mais j’aime nos choix de chansons, murmura Louis.

 

-Moi aussi, bébé.

 

Ils avaient demandé à Zayn de reprendre _Slide Away_ d’Oasis pendant la cérémonie, l’une des chansons préférées de Louis. Il aurait bien aimé que le groupe l’interprète lui-même, mais Noel Gallagher était mort l’année dernière, à cinquante-neuf ans – et même s’il était un individu assez détestable, Louis l’avait pleuré, comme des centaines d’autres Britanniques. Et depuis la disparition de son frère, Liam Gallagher était devenu une sorte d’ermite qui refusait toutes les propositions de performance. Harry avait eu plus de chance : Stevie Nicks avait accepté de venir chanter son morceau favori de Fletwood Mac, _Songbird_. Louis avait parfois l’impression que Harry était presque plus excité de l’entendre que de se marier avec lui ; il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ils auraient aussi la chorale de la chapelle St George, une chorale gospel chrétienne, un jeune violoncelliste surdoué de dix-neuf ans, et un large orchestre. En ce qui concernait la réception de l’après-midi, ils savaient qu’Elton John, qui avait toujours adoré Louis, leur jouerait _Your Song_ , et probablement d’autres de ses tubes. Le reste était supposé être une surprise pour eux, mais Louis avait surpris Charlotte en train de parler avec Gemma au téléphone de _You’re Still the One_ de Shania Twain, ce qui ne serait pas un choix très surprenant, vu l’amour que Harry portait à cette chanson. De son côté, Louis avait demandé à Zayn s’il pourrait chanter _TIO_ ( _Take It Off_ ), parce que c’était la chanson qui passait lorsque Harry et lui s’étaient retrouvés face à face sur la piste de ce club gay à Nice, mais Zayn était resté très mystérieux. S’il la faisait, ce serait probablement à la fin de la soirée, de toute façon, parce que les paroles étaient assez… osées.

 

-Tu sais, je pensais à quelque chose, fit Harry. Puisque je ne suis plus dans la ligne de succession de Monaco, c’est presque comme si j’étais redevenu un citoyen normal. Donc le scénario de comédie romantique se réalise, finalement : un prince d’Angleterre épouse un garçon du peuple.

 

Louis laissa échapper un rire. Il allait se marier avec la personne la plus absurde du monde.

 

-Harry, je sais que tu as ce fantasme, mais… Quoi qu’il arrive, tu seras toujours un prince. Ce n’est pas comme si je t’avais rencontré alors que tu travaillais comme caissier au supermarché, et que j’avais bravé une barrière sociale pour sortir avec toi. 

 

-Je suppose...

 

-Les gens du peuple ne reçoivent pas des cottages dans le parc de Windsor en cadeau de mariage. 

 

La reine Johannah avait offert à Harry et Louis une charmante maison de campagne, le cottage Adelaide, qui datait du XIXe siècle, et qui était tout près de là où ils se marieraient demain - et de là où ils se trouvaient à cet instant précis. 

 

-Mais… Laisse-moi vivre mon conte de fées ! geignit Harry.

 

-Excuse-moi, mais tu n’as pas besoin d’inventer des faits : notre v _raie_ histoire est un putain de conte de fées, pointa Louis.

 

-Mhm. Tu as raison.

 

-Et tu ne vas pas rester « un citoyen normal » très longtemps… Demain matin, ma mère annoncera les titres qu’elle t’offre pour notre mariage...

 

Louis se pencha pour souffler à l’oreille de son fiancé.

 

-Et ne t’inquiète pas, _Harry, duc de Sussex_ , ça sonnera aussi bien que prince héréditaire.

 

Harry arrêta la voiture près d’un étang, sous les arbres. Le calme était reposant, et la lune était presque pleine dans le ciel, blanche et chaleureuse, comme un présage qui veillait sur leur amour.

 

-Je n’arrive pas à croire que je vais officiellement rentrer dans ta famille demain, chuchota Harry.

 

-Tu fais déjà partie de ma famille depuis longtemps, répondit Louis à mi-voix, caressant les cheveux de son fiancé.

 

-Je sais, mais… C’est différent.

 

-C’est vrai. Ta vie va encore changer, murmura Louis. Tu es prêt pour ça ?

 

-Oui, répondit Harry sans hésiter, et sans développer, sans doute parce que c’était une évidence suffisamment limpide.

 

Il tourna les yeux pour accrocher le regard de Louis.

 

-Et toi ? Tu es prêt à… te lier à moi de façon assez… irréversible ?

 

Dans la voix de Harry, il y avait un écho lointain de ses peurs anciennes, un écho de l’époque où il avait peur que l’intensité de son amour n’effraie Louis, l’époque où il avait peur que son petit ami choisisse de retourner à un mode de vie moins révolutionnaire. Louis savait que Harry n’avait plus ce genre de craintes, et qu’il avait une confiance absolue en lui, même si elle avait été momentanément ébranlée par le départ en Australie. Et il voulait plaisanter, il voulait répondre _« au pire, nous pourrons aussi être le premier couple royal gay à divorcer »,_ mais il sentait que ce n’était pas ce que Harry avait besoin d’entendre en cet instant.

 

-J’ai l’impression d’avoir attendu ce moment toute ma vie, dit simplement Louis.

 

Harry lui sourit, et comme toujours, c’était aussi radieux qu’un morceau de soleil.

 

La gorge nouée par l’émotion, Louis attrapa son visage pour qu’ils échangent un baiser profond. Quand il se détacha, Harry haussa un sourcil canaille et il dit :

 

-Tu veux qu’on se roule des pelles sur la banquette arrière ?

 

Louis s’humecta les lèvres.

 

-D’accord.

 

Harry ouvrit sa portière.

 

-Mais c’est tout, OK ? ajouta Louis. Pas de sexe. On a déjà assez brisé la tradition en se voyant cette nuit…

 

-On emmerde la tradition, grogna Harry en se glissant à l’arrière.

 

-Wow, ça promet pour tes dizaines d’années à venir en tant que membre de la famille royale britannique… Je fais rentrer le loup dans la bergerie, plaisanta Louis.

 

-Arrête. Je suis le prince idéal, déclara Harry. Mais une tradition qui implique la chasteté ne peut pas être une tradition acceptable. Et tu ne peux pas me demander d’être sage quand tu portes ce jogging…

 

Louis laissa échapper un rire, qui trembla un peu lorsque Harry commença à embrasser son cou, tendre mais insistant. Louis agrippa ses épaules, sentant une chaleur lui monter au visage.

 

-Tu n’es jamais sage, quoi que je porte, articula-t-il. Tu veux toujours qu’on baise.

 

-Et tu t’en _plains_ ?

 

Louis l’embrassa pour le faire taire, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche, et Harry le serra plus fort contre lui, en répondant avec ardeur. Ils se retrouvèrent à moitié allongés sur la banquette, et après quelques instants, Harry passa sa main sous le jogging de Louis pour crisper ses doigts juste au-dessus de ses fesses.

 

-Harry…

 

-Quoi ? fit Harry en se frottant contre Louis, lui arrachant un soupir.

 

-Harry, stop, protesta-t-il mollement. On ne va pas coucher ensemble la veille de notre mariage dans une voiture.

 

-Pourquoi pas ?

 

-Parce qu’on est des princes et qu’on a dépassé la trentaine ?

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Mon dieu, je ne savais pas que j’épousais une _nonne_.

 

Louis se redressa, et arqua un sourcil.

 

-Une nonne ? J’ai sucé ta queue pas plus tard qu’hier soir.

 

-Et tu pourrais le refaire maintenant, suggéra Harry.

 

Secouant la tête, mais sans pouvoir cacher son amusement, Louis recula sur le siège, et il glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Harry pour soulever le tissu, caressant délicatement sa peau avec ses doigts avant de se pencher pour déposer de petits baisers sur son torse, faisant traîner sa bouche et sa langue sur sa peau en remontant. Harry grogna quand Louis entoura l’un de ses tétons de ses lèvres, et il se cambra légèrement sur la banquette, enfonçant une main dans les cheveux du prince de Galles. Mais Louis s’arrêta brusquement, rompant le contact.

 

-Louis ?

 

-On ne va pas baiser, dit fermement Louis.

 

-Tu es cruel, gémit Harry, en descendant sa main entre ses jambes pour frotter l’endroit où son début d’érection était visible.

 

Louis attrapa son poignet.

 

-Arrête ça, ou je ne t’embrasse plus jusqu’à la chapelle.

 

-Tu me tortures ! Tu es le diable !

 

-Va te faire foutre.

 

-Avec plaisir, si c’est toi qui t’en charges, répliqua Harry d’un air suggestif.

 

-Je te déteste.

 

Harry entrelaça leurs doigts.

 

-Tu m’aimes.

 

Louis le fixa pendant une seconde.

 

-Ouais, reconnut-il en haussant les épaules, avant de se pencher pour embrasser Harry encore une fois.

 

 

 

_~ H ~_

                                                  

 

Harry émergea péniblement du sommeil en entendant comme un petit bruit sec et agaçant non loin de son oreille. Il se redressa lentement, et il cligna des yeux, aveuglé par les rayons de soleil qui tombaient sur son visage, filtrant à travers la fenêtre.

 

Oh, oh.

 

Louis et lui étaient toujours à l’arrière de sa Mercedes. Et il faisait jour.

 

Harry sursauta en réalisant au même instant qu’il y avait quelqu’un en train de taper à la vitre, et que c’était cela qui l’avait réveillé. Il tourna spontanément les yeux vers Louis, qui était toujours endormi, affalé sur Harry, la tête dans le creux de son cou, ses mèches en désordre caressant sa peau.

 

-Louis, chuchota Harry en secouant fébrilement son épaule. Lou, réveille-toi.

 

Harry se déplaça pour pouvoir sortir de la voiture, et Louis se dressa brusquement sur la banquette en sentant le mouvement, l’air complètement égaré. Harry eut la présence d’esprit de refermer le bouton de son jean avant d’ouvrir la portière, faisant entrer une vague d’air frais dans l’habitacle, et faisant reculer la personne inconnue à l’extérieur.

 

-Qu’est-ce qui se-

 

-C’est le matin, lança Harry avant de s’extraire de la Mercedes.

 

-Quoi ? Oh, non- putain, marmonna Louis.

 

Harry se frotta le visage, tout en s’appuyant sur la carrosserie de la voiture en se levant, pris d’un léger vertige à cause de ce réveil assez violent.

 

-Oh mon _dieu_.

 

Harry releva la tête.

 

-Hum, bonjour, dit-il à la jeune femme qui se tenait à côté de la voiture et qui le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés.

 

-Bon-bonjour. Vous… Est-ce que vous…

 

Harry entendit Louis sortir à son tour de la voiture, et il put distinguer le moment exact où la fille l’aperçut, parce qu’elle ne parvint pas à achever sa phrase, plaquant une main sur sa poitrine, rendue muette. Harry se demanda si elle était vraiment surprise de s’apercevoir que Louis était avec lui, ou si elle était simplement secouée de voir apparaître deux princes coup sur coup.

 

Heureusement, il s’avéra qu’elle n’était pas seule ; une autre jeune femme se tenait à quelques pas, et elle s’était visiblement remise du choc plus rapidement que sa compagne.

 

-Votre Altesse, dit-elle d’une voix qui se voulait assurée, ses yeux fixés sur Louis. Et… Votre Altesse ?

 

Elle regardait Harry, et il était clair qu’elle n’était pas sûre de la façon dont elle était supposée s’adresser à lui. Il était vrai que le statut de Harry restait assez flou pour les gens, en dehors de ceux qui étaient habitués à côtoyer la famille royale. Au moins, après le mariage, cette histoire deviendrait plus simple : tout le monde l’appellerait _Son Altesse Royale_ , comme Louis. Non que cela réglerait toutes les complications qui se trouvaient derrière la ribambelle de titres qui accompagnait son entrée dans la famille royale britannique, mais cela éviterait les formules inventées un peu étranges que Harry n’osait jamais corriger pour ne pas mettre son interlocuteur ou interlocutrice mal à l’aise.

 

Harry sourit d’un air encourageant.

 

-Nous étions sur le chemin du mariage… de _votre_ mariage.

 

La brune parut secouée par la réalisation. Harry retint un rire nerveux, et jeta un coup d’œil vers Louis, qui n’avait pas adressé un seul mot aux deux jeunes femmes, et qui cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose dans la Mercedes, probablement son téléphone.

 

-On a vu une voiture arrêtée, poursuivit la fille. On a trouvé ça étrange, donc on voulait vérifier que tout allait… bien.

 

-C’est vraiment gentil de votre part, dit Harry. Tout va bien… On faisait juste, euh, une petite pause dans… notre balade.

 

Harry ne précisa pas qu’ils avaient passé la nuit dehors.

 

-Oh, d’accord. Tant mieux, alors.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

-On s’est déjà rencontré, non ?

 

La jeune femme rougit.

 

-Oui, à Cardiff, quand vous êtes venus en janvier ? Je ne pensais pas que vous vous souviendrez de moi.

 

Harry était quasiment certain que cette fille s’appelait Zoe, mais il avait peur que son visage ne prenne feu s’il lui signifiait qu’il se souvenait également de son prénom.

 

-Vous travaillez pour Valleys Kids, n’est-ce pas ?

 

C’était une association axée sur le soutien des enfants, des adolescents et des familles. La jeune fille hocha la tête.

 

-C’est pour ça que vous m’avez invitée au mariage, ajouta-t-elle. Je veux dire, pas nécessairement _vous_ personnellement, mais j’ai reçu une invitation…  

 

-C’est bien nous qui avons choisi toutes les personnes invitées à Windsor aujourd’hui, fit Harry en la coupant.

 

Louis et lui avaient décidé de convier près de trois mille personnes à Windsor en dehors de leur famille et de leurs proches, pour venir assister à leur arrivée et à leur sortie devant la chapelle, parce qu’ils voulaient partager leur mariage avec toute la population anglaise, et non seulement avec une petite élite. Ils avaient notamment invité le personnel travaillant pour la famille royale et sur les domaines de la couronne, ce qui représentait cinq cents personnes, une centaine d’élèves des écoles environnant le château, trois cents personnes associées à des organismes de charité qui leur tenaient à cœur, et mille-deux-cents autres Britanniques qui avaient accompli des actions remarquables et servi la communauté d’une manière ou d’une autre. Harry et Louis avaient sélectionné tous ces gens eux-mêmes. Evidemment, leurs assistants leur avaient fourni une liste avec des suggestions, mais ils avaient pris la peine de se pencher sur chaque nom, et d’ajouter des personnes qui avaient pu les marquer lors des engagements de Louis, auxquels Harry l’accompagnait de façon plus officielle depuis l’annonce de leurs fiançailles. Cela faisait deux-mille-six-cent-quarante personnes en tout. Cela leur avait pris des heures et des heures. Et c’était seulement une petite partie de tout ce à quoi ils avaient dû penser pour le mariage. Mais Harry se dit que cela valait la peine, en voyant la joie évidente sur le visage des deux jeunes femmes – qui étaient peut-être un couple – et la façon dont elles s’étaient habillées soigneusement, respectant la fameuse tradition du port du chapeau.

 

-Ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir ça, fit Zoe.

 

-J’ai hâte de voir ce que vous allez porter, laissa échapper son amie en fixant Harry.

 

Eh bien. S’ils s’attardaient encore, Harry risquait de ne pas avoir le temps de se changer, et de devoir se présenter à l’église dans son jean de la veille et son tee-shirt Rolling Stones plein de trous. Quel scandale cela ferait. Il exagérait, mais il commençait à s’inquiéter légèrement de l’heure. Les jeunes femmes prirent congé, et alors qu’elles s’éloignaient, Harry entendit l’une des deux chuchoter _« tu vois, je t’avais dit que c’était sa Mercedes ! »._ Bien sûr, tout le monde connaissait cette voiture, maintenant. Au point que Harry avait souvent préféré la laisser au garage pour éviter que des paparazzi ou simplement des curieux ne la suivent, particulièrement quand il était avec Louis.

 

Harry se glissa sur le siège conducteur de sa voiture et boucla sa ceinture. Louis était assis sur le siège passager, son téléphone pressé contre son oreille, probablement en train de parler à Johnny, si Harry interprétait bien ses roulements d’yeux. Harry mit le contact, et fut soulagé de constater qu’il n’était même pas encore huit heures trente du matin. C’était logique, puisque les invité-e-s comme Zoe et son amie pouvaient arriver à partir de neuf heures du matin dans l’enceinte du château de Windsor.

 

-Ecoute, je suis désolé, mais ce n’est pas comme si on l’avait fait exprès pour t’embêter, disait Louis. Oui, Harry va bien. Oui, je vais _bien_.

 

Il fit signe à Harry de démarrer, et Harry se mit à rouler, quittant les bords du lac pour reprendre la route dans la direction de Coworth Park, pour déposer Louis en premier. Il avait des courbatures dans le dos, à cause de la position inconfortable dans laquelle il s’était endormi, et il grimaça en étirant ses muscles. Si cela continuait, il allait arriver à la cérémonie en vieux tee-shirt _et_ en fauteuil roulant.

 

-On arrive, insista Louis, toujours au téléphone. Je raccroche, mais on arrive. Dis à Logan de rentrer.

 

Louis soupira en balançant plus ou moins son portable sur le siège arrière.

 

-Johnny ? demanda Harry, gardant ses yeux sur la route, parce qu’il était fatigué, et qu’il ne voulait pas se montrer inattentif en plus.

 

-Yep, fit Louis. Ça fait deux heures qu’il a réalisé qu’on n’était pas rentrés cette nuit et qu’il était en train de s’imaginer les pires scénarios. Il a essayé de nous appeler, mais bien sûr, on n’a rien entendu… J’ai cinquante appels manqués.

 

Louis émit un petit rire.

 

-Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’on se soit endormi dans la voiture.

 

-On n’est pas très doués, fit Harry. Notre escapade aurait presque pu passer inaperçue, mais là…  

 

-C’est ta faute.

 

-Hé, c’est toi qui te mets automatiquement à somnoler après avoir eu un orgasme !

 

-C’est en partie pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu’on…

 

Louis s’interrompit et secoua la tête d’un air exaspéré.

 

-On a de la chance que Johnny n’ait pas prévenu la police ou le MI5. Il m’a dit qu’il s’apprêtait à prévenir quelqu’un, mais qu’il avait juste envoyé Logan nous chercher pour l’instant.

 

-Laisse-moi deviner, il pensait qu’on s’était fait kidnapper ?

 

-Je crois qu’il a aussi envisagé le meurtre et l’accident de voiture.

 

-Quand je pense que ça fait _neuf ans_ que je n’ai eu aucun problème sur la route, et qu’il ne me fait toujours pas confiance pour conduire… grogna Harry.

 

Même la vague douleur qui avait persisté dans son genou pendant plusieurs années après l'accident n'était désormais plus qu'un mauvais souvenir qui se rappelait à lui à quelques rares occasions, suite à un effort sportif particulièrement important.

 

-Il est simplement un peu trop protecteur avec moi. Mais c’est son job, donc je ne peux pas le lui reprocher.

 

-Je suis protecteur avec toi aussi ! Il devrait savoir que je ne serais jamais imprudent avec toi dans la voiture !

 

-J’espère que tu n’es pas non plus imprudent quand je ne suis _pas_ dans la voiture, plaisanta Louis.

 

-Ce n’est pas drôle, marmonna Harry.

 

-Un peu, quand même, fit Louis en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Harry, avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier de son siège.

 

Harry jeta un coup d’œil en direction de son fiancé. Celui-ci paraissait à la fois épuisé et rayonnant. Le soleil caressait ses cheveux en désordre, et jetait des ombres artistiques sur ses joues, dans le prolongement de ses cils, et Harry se sentit soudainement plus amoureux que jamais.

 

-Johnny m’a aussi dit qu’il avait cru qu’on s’était enfui tous les deux dans un autre pays, ou quelque chose comme ça, dit Louis avec un sourire. Il a même vérifié les vols pour Las Vegas.

 

Harry haussa les sourcils.

 

-On peut toujours le faire.

 

-Partir à l’étranger de façon impromptue ?

 

-Oui. Ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée.

 

-Ah, je vois, tu sautes sur la première occasion pour échapper au mariage…

 

Harry eut un ricanement.

 

-Je ne veux pas échapper au _mariage_. Tu es fou ? Je te passerai la bague au doigt aujourd’hui quoi qu’il arrive, même si tu me révélais que tu étais un robot dévoreur d’humains, ou je ne sais quoi. Par contre, la cérémonie ennuyeuse…

 

-Tu crois que notre mariage va être ennuyeux ?

 

Harry croisa le regard bleu intense de Louis, qui faisait légèrement la moue. Mon dieu, il l’aimait tellement.

 

-Non.

 

Il se reconcentra sur la route.

 

-Ça ne pourra pas être ennuyeux quand je me casserai la figure dans cette allée interminable.

 

-Tu ne vas pas te casser la figure.

 

-Non ?

 

-Non. Et tu sais, si jamais tu te casses la figure, je t’épouserai quand même.  

 

 -C’est rassurant à savoir.

 

-Tu viens de me dire que tu resterais avec moi si j’étais cannibale, je pense que je peux excuser ta maladresse.

 

Harry freina doucement une fois arrivé à l’hôtel de Louis, où Johnny l’attendait de pied ferme, posté devant la porte du hall, les bras croisés.

 

-J’ai trente-deux ans et je me sens comme un ado qui s’est fait choper en train de faire une connerie, marmonna Louis.

 

Harry laissa échapper un rire.

 

-Il ne va rien te dire, juste te jeter un regard désespéré, comme d’habitude.

 

Louis se pencha vers Harry pour l’embrasser sur la bouche avant de sortir de la voiture.

 

-On se voit à l’autel, bébé.

 

La portière claqua, et Louis disparut dans le bâtiment, mais ses mots continuèrent de résonner plaisamment dans la poitrine de Harry. Son rythme cardiaque commença à s’affoler alors qu’il redémarrait la voiture pour rejoindre le Cliveden, où l’attendaient sa tenue, la Rolls Royce Phantom qui l’emmènerait à la chapelle, et accessoirement, sa mère.

 

Trois heures. Louis et lui se mariaient dans trois heures.

 

*

 

_« -…Je pense qu’à peu près tous les invités sont arrivés, maintenant, puisqu’il est onze heures._

- _Plus qu’une heure à attendre avant le début du mariage ! La cérémonie durera ensuite jusqu’à treize heures. Si vous venez de nous rejoindre sur ITV, rappelons que les deux mille personnes conviées à se tenir devant la chapelle St George, qui font notamment partie d’associations avec lesquelles travaillent les princes, ont commencé à entrer dans l’enceinte du château de Windsor à partir de 9h…_

- _Et depuis 9h30, nous avons vu arriver les 600 personnes que peuvent contenir la chapelle, parmi lesquelles de nombreuses personnalités…_ _George et Amal Clooney, Idris Elba, James Corden, Tom Hardy, Carey Mulligan…_ _Serena Williams et son mari…David et Victoria Beckham… Sir Elton John…_

- _Les amis américains du prince Harry, dont Cara Delevingne et Kendall Jenner…_

- _Elles sont en couple, n’est-ce pas ?_

- _Oui, et c’est assez amusant, parce que Harry a fréquenté chacune des deux dans le passé._

- _En tout cas, c’est ce que les rumeurs disent._

- _Il semble que les deux fiancés n’aient pas gardé de rancune concernant leurs relations passées, parce que le prince Louis a aussi invité son ex petite amie, Eleanor, maintenant comtesse d’Arundel. Elle et son mari attendent leur premier enfant._

- _Harry et Louis n’ont pas souhaité inviter de figures politiques à la cérémonie, même pas la Première Ministre. La seule exception, ce sont Barack et Michelle Obama, avec qui le prince Louis est resté en très bons termes. Mais ils se sont retirés de la vie politique depuis si longtemps que leur venue ne signifie pas grand-chose._

- _Maintenant, nous attendons l’arrivée des membres de la famille royale, qui devrait se faire vers 11h20, c’est-à-dire très bientôt. Il est probable que la famille de Harry arrivera en même temps._

- _Et puis ce sera le tour de Louis, vers 11h45. Il arrivera en voiture dans l’enceinte du château, mais il se rendra à pied jusqu’à la chapelle pour pouvoir saluer la foule. Il sera accompagné du chanteur Zayn Malik, son ami le plus proche._

- _Le prince a dit qu’il avait pris Zayn comme témoin parce qu’il était incapable de choisir entre ses sœurs._

- _C’est certain que c’était plus facile pour Harry : il n’a qu’une seule sœur !_

- _Et elle est son témoin._

- _En effet._

- _Après le prince Louis, c’est la reine Johannah qui arrivera à la chapelle, juste avant le début du mariage. Pendant ce temps, le prince Harry partira de son hôtel en voiture et traversera Windsor en saluant la foule, pour arriver le dernier à la chapelle._

- _Tout le monde est excité de savoir ce qu’il va porter. Il n’y aura pas vraiment de surprise concernant Louis, mais Harry…_

- _Il ne portera pas de robe, en tout cas._

- _Probablement pas. Ni de voile de mariée. Malheureusement._

- _Nous savons ce qu’il aura comme bijoux, au moins._

- _Ah bon ? Je n’ai pas ça dans mes notes._

- _C’est facile à deviner… Sa bague de fiançailles, et le fameux pendentif requin._

- _Ah oui, le premier cadeau que lui a offert Louis. Ils ont parlé de ça dans l’interview réalisée à l’occasion de leurs fiançailles._

- _Et Louis portera son bracelet._

- _Très probablement. Mais ce sont tout de même des détails moins importants que le costume de Harry._

- _Gucci, probablement. Quelque chose d’élégant, de classique, avec une touche personnelle, connaissant le prince... Ou quelque chose de vraiment risqué, mais je ne m’attends pas à le voir faire des folies. Ça reste un mariage très formel._

- _Nous verrons ça dans exactement… Quarante-six minutes. »_

 

*

 

Anne de Monaco était un peu agacée par l’escapade nocturne de Harry.

 

-Je suis descendue au petit déjeuner et quand j’ai demandé après toi, on m’a dit que personne ne savait où tu étais, avait-elle grondé en le croisant dans le couloir. Franchement, Harry, ce n’est pas très responsable, la veille de ton mariage avec le prince d’Angleterre…

 

-Pourquoi tu dis ça comme si Louis n’était pas avec moi ? avait marmonné Harry, qui ne rêvait en cet instant que d’une douche.

 

-Tu as des cernes ! Alors que tu vas passer à la télévision !

 

-Rien qu’un peu de maquillage ne pourra pas arranger, avait fait Gemma, pragmatique.

 

La mère de Harry s’était radoucie lorsque Harry avait eu fini de se préparer dans sa suite, et qu’elle l’avait vu apparaître dans son costume parfaitement repassé, et ajusté au millimètre près directement sur Harry par le tailleur, pour que la coupe mette en valeur son corps et que le tissu retombe sans pli malvenu. Anne n’était pas là lorsque Harry avait fait les essayages pour le mariage, et la veille, Louis et Harry avaient fait la répétition sans se mettre en tenue. Parce que la couturière faisait quelques dernières retouches, et parce que Louis n’était pas supposé voir ce que Harry porterait avant le mariage. En pensant qu’il avait réussi à garder ce secret, Harry se sentit moins coupable d’avoir brisé deux autres traditions d’un seul coup cette nuit – ils avaient dormi ensemble, même s’ils ne l’avaient pas fait exprès, et ils avaient échangé des orgasmes. Oops.

 

-Harry, tu es… magnifique, murmura sa mère, portant une main à sa poitrine, le souffle court.

 

Harry esquissa un sourire timide. Il savait que son choix plairait à sa mère.

 

Pour le mariage à Windsor, il avait voulu faire relativement simple, et il avait longuement discuté avec son ami Alessandro Michele pour qu’il élabore avec Harry un costume qui reflète toute l’élégance anglaise, sans être trop ennuyeux. Il s'était décidé sur une veste bleu foncé à carreaux en laine avec une doublure en soie, décorée d'abeilles délicates, avec le pantalon assorti. Mais sous la veste, au lieu de porter le veston avec le même motif, et la chemise rayée bleu ciel et la cravate bicolore simple que lui avait proposées Alessandro, Harry avait opté pour une chemise en satin de soie blanche, avec un nœud à nouer sur l’avant du col. Au départ, il la voulait rose corail, ou violet pâle, mais le designer de Gucci avait grimacé d’un air sceptique, disant à Harry que le look serait trop intense et risquait de jurer. Alors Harry s’était rabattu sur le blanc. Après tout, c’était un mariage. Sur la veste de son costume, Harry avait épinglé une broche fabriquée spécialement pour lui par Gucci. Elle était en métal orné de cristaux blancs, et elle représentait le monogramme que Harry et Louis avaient créé spécialement pour rassembler leurs signatures et qu’ils avaient l’intention d’utiliser une fois mariés : les initiales de leurs prénoms entrelacées, surmontées d’une couronne, de deux croix, quatre fleur-de-lys et deux feuilles de fraise. La broche de Harry serait la première apparition publique du monogramme ; ils l’avaient fait exprès pour nourrir l’excitation liée à son costume et son arrivée dans la chapelle, et il ne faisait presque aucun doute que la presse et la population apprécieraient ce geste romantique.

 

Harry avait également décidé de porter un diadème, ce qui s’était révélé être un souhait assez audacieux, au vu des réactions des joailliers de la famille royale. Bien sûr, personne n’avait pensé que certains bijoux transmis parmi les reines et les princesses britanniques pourraient être un jour portés par un homme. C’était délicat ; Harry ne pouvait pas arriver avec quelque chose qui ressemblait trop à une couronne, parce que cela serait symboliquement un manque de respect vis-à-vis de Louis – c’était lui qui allait devenir roi – mais il ne pouvait pas non plus porter une tiare trop traditionnellement féminine, parce qu’il ne voulait pas choquer les attentes esthétiques du public, ni donner dans le cliché : il brisait déjà suffisamment les stéréotypes de genre comme cela. En définitive, il avait choisi de mettre la Snowdon Floral Tiara, qui était composée de trois fines broches de diamant en forme de fleurs, qui s’accordaient étonnamment bien avec le monogramme épinglé à la poitrine de Harry, et qui n’avait été portée sous la forme d’un diadème qu’une seule fois, par Lady Sarah, à son mariage. La tiare était moins imposante que d’autres pièces plus célèbres appartenant aux Windsor, et elle avait été encore réduite par le joaillier du palais pour se fondre discrètement dans les cheveux mi-longs lâchés de Harry.  Sous sa chemise blanche, il avait glissé le pendentif offert par Louis presque exactement neuf ans auparavant. Il avait aussi gardé sa bague de fiançailles, mais il l’avait évidemment changé de doigt. A l’autre main, il portait la montre Cartier style art nouveau que le maire de Monaco lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire cette année au nom des Monégasques, le seul rappel discret de son pays d’origine, ainsi que la chevalière dorée de Louis, que celui-ci avait reçu à ses dix-huit ans et qui était frappée de ses propres armoiries, les armes du Royaume-Uni brisées par un lambel à trois pendants. Louis avait dû arrêter de la porter parce qu’elle ne lui allait qu’à l’annulaire désormais occupé par sa bague de fiançailles, mais Harry avait des doigts plus fins, alors son fiancé la lui avait confiée. Harry la conservait précieusement et la portait à chaque apparition publique avec Louis, comme pour montrer qu’il était prêt à se fondre dans la famille d’Angleterre – qu’il était déjà un Windsor dans son cœur.

 

                              

                                                                          

 

 -Ce n’est pas très original, dit Harry en lissant distraitement le tissu de sa veste. Mais au moins, c’est à la fois approprié et agréable à porter.

 

-Je trouve déjà ça assez sophistiqué, objecta sa mère. Surtout avec la broche et la diadème… Et tu n’as même pas choisi un costume uni.

 

Harry esquissa un sourire en se demandant ce qu’elle allait penser de sa tenue pour le mariage à Monaco si elle trouvait cet ensemble Gucci _sophistiqué_. Il avait choisi un costume un peu plus extravagant pour leur cérémonie privée. Il ferait des infidélités à Gucci pour porter un costume Alexander McQueen bordeaux avec des motifs argentés en forme de feuilles sur les manches, composé d’un pantalon taille haute et d’une veste courte. Et il aurait des bagues à chaque doigt.

 

Harry avait vraiment hâte pour leur second mariage. Si cela n’avait tenu qu’à lui, ils se seraient probablement passés de la cérémonie télévisée en Angleterre pour se marier uniquement dans l’intimité. A Monaco, il serait impossible pour eux de recevoir une bénédiction religieuse, puisque l’Eglise catholique n’avait pas encore évolué sur la question – et n’évoluerait peut-être jamais, et que la famille princière restait très liée à cette confession : ils se marieraient simplement civilement. Mais si Harry devait être honnête, cela l’arrangeait. Il avait vu les complications et les propos parfois affreux que le débat avait suscité au sein de la branche anglicane et protestante du christianisme, et Harry n’avait pas spécialement envie que son mariage avec Louis soit célébré sous les yeux d’un Dieu qui répugnait apparemment tant à reconnaître le légitimité de leur amour. Mais bien sûr, il comprenait la nécessité symbolique d’organiser un grand mariage religieux au Royaume-Uni, et il s’y était plié de bonne grâce pour ne pas mettre Louis dans une position difficile. Après tout, c’était lui qui lui avait demandé de se marier. Il savait parfaitement que cela s’accompagnerait d’un processus complexe. Et puis, Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre : Louis et lui avaient pris à peu près toutes les libertés qu’il avait été possible de prendre, et l’évêque en charge du service était sincèrement favorable à leur union. Ce n’était pas comme ce maudit Welby, qui devait probablement se signer mentalement à chaque fois qu’il les apercevait ensemble, de peur de finir dans les flammes de l’Enfer rien qu’en posant le regard sur un couple homosexuel.

 

-Il fallait bien que l’un de nous deux fasse un effort pour satisfaire les attentes esthétiques du public, fit Harry en se tournant vers Anne. Et comme on ne peut pas compter sur Louis…

 

Louis avait tenu à porter son uniforme de la Royal Air Force pour la cérémonie à la chapelle St George. La tenue militaire était le choix traditionnel des princes d’Angleterre, et Louis l’avait adopté en disant qu’il ne s’était pas coltiné dix-huit mois dans l’armée pour ne même pas profiter de pouvoir légitimement porter l’uniforme. Harry n’avait pas été très enthousiaste, essayant de le dissuader, faisant remarquer qu’il n’avait même pas grimpé d’échelon dans l’armée et qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment été un prince associé au domaine militaire. Il avait même essayé de faire la moue pour attendrir Louis, mais celui-ci avait insisté, et avait promis qu’il porterait un costume différent à Monaco. Harry s’était résigné, tout en grommelant un peu. De toute façon, au fond, ce n’était qu’un détail parmi le nombre impressionnant de conventions qu’ils avaient dû suivre. Le costume de Harry ne serait pas vraiment assorti à Louis, mais il ne jurerait pas non plus ; et puis de toute façon, qu’est-ce qui se serait accordé avec ce fichu uniforme noir et doré ? Rien.

 

 

-Tu fais toujours semblant de désapprouver sa tenue ? lança Gemma.

 

-Je ne fais pas semblant, j’aurais réellement préféré un costume… civil, marmonna Harry en s’observant dans le miroir, nerveux à l’idée de laisser échapper un minuscule défaut dans son apparence.

 

- _Please_ , ricana Gemma. Tu adores cet uniforme. Tu bavais pratiquement la dernière fois qu’il l’a mis, à je ne sais quelle cérémonie.

 

-Je ne bavais pas.

 

-Presque. Tu avais l’air de vouloir lui sauter dessus, en tout cas.

 

-Shh, il y a des oreilles innocentes dans le coin, grogna Harry en jetant un coup d’œil vers Ophelia qui, installée sur un sofa, jouait tranquillement à un jeu Barbie sur sa Nintendo 3DS – qui était déjà assez vintage lorsque Harry la lui avait achetée ; les consoles étaient de moins en moins répandues.

 

-Oh, c’est bon. Si tu préfères, je peux dire que tu avais la même tête que les émojis avec les yeux en cœur d’il y a quelques années.

 

-Gemma, tu ne crois pas que tu as passé l’âge de faire référence à des _emojis_  ?

 

-Parce qu’on doit automatiquement devenir ennuyeux quand on approche trente-cinq ans, c’est ça ?

 

Anne intervint alors :

 

-Bon, ça suffit, vous deux. Il n’y a pas le temps pour ces chamailleries.

 

Elle se leva de son fauteuil et s’approcha de Harry, qui était toujours devant le miroir, saisissant sa main :

 

-Harry, je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment fière de toi.

 

L’émotion dans sa voix surprit Harry, et il sentit sa gorge se serrer légèrement.

 

-Tu es fière de moi parce que je me marie ? Tu sais, ce n’est pas un exploit, j’ai juste trouvé une bague et posé la question… plaisanta-t-il doucement.

 

-Se marier avec le futur roi d’Angleterre, ça relève de l’exploit, répliqua sa mère.

 

-Parce que c’est un bon parti ?

 

-Non. Parce que construire une relation solide avec lui et la faire accepter par le monde t’a demandé beaucoup de sacrifices et d’efforts.

 

-Maman…

 

-Ne crois pas que je ne sois pas consciente de tout ce qu’il y a derrière ce mariage… Je suis juste fière que tu aies supporté ce poids, et traversé toutes les étapes sans te laisser abattre, pour arriver à ce jour.

 

-Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer, fit Harry, avant de prendre sa mère dans ses bras, respirant l’odeur rassurante de son parfum.

 

-Ah non, tu vas faire couler ton anticernes ! s’exclama Gemma dans leur dos, sonnant tout aussi émue.

 

-Je vais probablement pleurer en voyant Louis à l’autel de toute façon, marmonna Harry.

 

Il ne voulait pas rebondir sur la question, mais sa mère avait vraiment vu juste en rappelant à Harry le chemin semé d’embûches que Louis et lui avaient dû parcourir, naviguant à travers les subtilités sans fin de la couronne britannique.

 

Bizarrement, au-delà de leur sexualité et du simple fait que Harry soit un homme, ce qui avait particulièrement semblé préoccuper l’opinion publique, la famille royale et le gouvernement avec leur mariage, c’était le pouvoir que Harry pourrait en retirer. Certaines personnes étaient inquiètes à l’idée que Harry, « un étranger », prenne trop d’importance dans les décisions concernant le pays, car il avait souvent soutenu Louis dans ses projets, et le prince de Galles avait clairement signifié qu’il comptait se reposer sur son futur mari, prendre ses conseils et le laisser utiliser son statut comme bon lui semblait. Cela ne s’était pas arrangé lorsque Louis avait parlé de son intention d’accorder officiellement à Harry le titre de prince consort, une fois qu’il serait roi. Le mari de la reine Johannah, Daniel, n’y avait jamais eu droit – mais d’après ce que Harry en avait compris, il ne l’avait pas souhaité – et ne portait que le titre de duc d’Edimbourg. Depuis quelques heures, Harry, lui, était devenu duc de Sussex, comte de Dumbarton, baron Kilkeel, et d’ici un an ou deux, il serait également prince consort. Il comprenait que son ascension puisse effrayer les plus nationalistes des Britanniques, et il comptait _en effet_ user de sa position pour s’impliquer dans la vie politique et sociale de son pays d’adoption. Mais il avait les meilleures intentions du monde ; ce n’était pas comme s’il comptait utiliser son influence pour déclencher une guerre nucléaire. En plus, il lui semblait que les gens avaient une vision déformée du caractère de Louis : oui, Louis l’aimait, et oui, il le voulait à ses côtés quand il serait roi, mais il n’était pas aveuglé par l’amour ; il était plus que conscient de ses devoirs, il avait un esprit indépendant et déterminé – voire obstiné – et il ne deviendrait jamais une marionnette aux mains des gens de son entourage. Et oui, Louis aimait faire plaisir à Harry, et lui cédait souvent, mais dans leur vie _privée_ , pas quand on en venait aux affaires de l’Etat. Et puis, il serait toujours plus puissant que Harry ; personne ne pouvait lui faire de l’ombre. Comme cadeau de mariage, sa mère l’avait fait duc de Cambridge, comte de Strathearn, baron Carrickfergus, en plus de son statut de chevalier, et bien sûr, de son titre de prince de Galles. La reine Johannah et ses conseillers ne savaient pas exactement comment procéder pour la titulature avec un couple composé de deux hommes, s’étaient demandé s’ils devaient tous les deux devenir duc de Cambridge. En définitive, la reine avait improvisé et avait décidé qu’ils recevraient chacun des domaines différents. A eux deux, Harry et Louis représentaient une liste de titres absolument interminable. Heureusement, dans la vie de tous les jours, le titre d’ _Altesse Royale_ suffirait amplement. Et une fois que Louis aurait été couronné, cela serait encore plus clair : il serait _Sa Majesté le roi_. En attendant, Harry espérait que les critiques à son égard se calmeraient, surtout maintenant qu’il avait renoncé au trône de Monaco, et qu’il ne serait bientôt plus du tout vu comme un envahisseur voire un arriviste. Heureusement, il comptait également de nombreux soutiens, qui se réjouissaient que Louis ait trouvé un compagnon qui était, selon eux, _« généreux »,_ _« loyal »,_ _« éclairé »,_ et un _« véritable gentleman »,_ _« fidèle à l’esprit anglais même sans être anglais »._ Harry avait lu un certain nombre de commentaires déplaisants sur son compte, ces dernières années, alors il s’autorisait à retenir les compliments.  

 

Ce qu’Anne de Monaco ne savait pas forcément, c’était qu’en plus de l’adversité extérieure à laquelle Harry avait dû faire face, il avait aussi parfois dû se battre pour régler des problèmes plus banals dans leur couple, et pour maintenir leur relation à flots. Les conséquences de son départ en Australie, par exemple – qu’il devait encore gérer aujourd’hui.

 

Même Louis ne savait pas tout à propos de l’Australie.

 

Harry ne lui avait pas vraiment menti, il avait juste… omis de mentionner quelque chose qui s’était passé quand il était à Brisbane. Il avait omis de mentionner Ben Winston, un producteur anglais qui était chargé de suivre leur équipe de scientifiques pour tourner un documentaire sur leur mission à la Grande barrière, et qui avait passé son temps à faire des avances à Harry.

 

Ben avait profité des quelques semaines où Harry était dans l’incertitude concernant sa relation avec Louis pour tenter de se rapprocher de lui, en lui offrant ses conseils, qui étaient évidemment loin d’être désintéressés. Ironiquement, c’était une conversation avec Ben qui avait fait réaliser à Harry qu’il devait se réconcilier avec Louis le plus vite possible parce qu’il n’y avait absolument aucun doute dans son esprit et dans son cœur sur le fait qu’il voulait passer sa vie avec lui. Ben lui disait qu’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry voulait quitter un premier carcan – la famille princière monégasque – pour s’enfermer volontairement dans un autre pour toujours en restant avec Louis. Il disait que Harry n’avait pas à renoncer à sa liberté par amour, que c’était du gâchis qu’il soit dans l’ombre d’un roi, surtout au vu de son potentiel intellectuel. Et ses propos auraient pu résonner en Harry, surtout au moment où Louis lui avait proposé le mariage clairement pour l’empêcher de réaliser un projet, mais cela n’avait pas été le cas.

 

C’était vrai qu’en devenant membre de la famille royale, Harry devrait faire particulièrement attention à son image, ses propos, ses choix de vie, à tout ce qui pouvait nuire à la réputation des Windsor. Et la reine Johannah avait beau être ouverte et progressiste par rapport aux souverains précédents, elle était toujours attachée à certains aspects un peu oppressants de la monarchie. Par exemple, elle n’aimait pas l’idée que l’époux de son fils continue d’alimenter un compte Instagram avec des photos personnelles. Alors Harry l’avait désactivé, parce qu’il n’avait pas l’intention de se fâcher avec sa belle-mère pour quelque chose d’aussi insignifiant. Mais une partie de lui était vraiment impatiente à l’idée que Louis remplace la reine, parce que Louis, lui, saurait être un roi véritablement moderne. Il saurait garder le positif de la monarchie et du protocole, et se débarrasser des règles absurdes. Trouver l’équilibre entre le respect des engagements, et leurs aspirations individuelles. Et Harry savait qu’il agirait comme cela en tant que roi, mais d’abord en tant qu’époux. Louis ne demanderait jamais à Harry de cesser toute activité professionnelle une fois marié, par exemple. Harry savait que s’il voulait enseigner, ou retourner faire de la recherche sur la côte ou en laboratoire, Louis l’encouragerait. Il savait que Louis ne le ferait jamais se sentir prisonnier de quoi que ce soit, et Harry choisissait de son plein gré de se plier à ce qui ne pouvait pas encore contourné.

 

Harry avait expliqué tout cela à Ben, et il s’était rendu compte qu’il le pensait réellement, au plus profond de lui. Mais bien sûr, le raisonnement de Ben ne provenait pas d’une inquiétude amicale ; il ne cherchait qu’à déstabiliser Harry pour le mettre dans son lit. Et il avait continué d’insister, lui promettant que s’il lui donnait une chance, lui ne chercherait jamais à lui imposer de faire rentrer ses rêves dans un cadre strict, qu’il laisserait tout son potentiel s’exprimer. Il l’invitait constamment à dîner avec lui, lui proposait de le raccompagner. Harry l’avait repoussé à chaque fois, d’abord gentiment, puis plus fermement quand Ben avait commencé à dépasser les bornes. Lorsque Louis était venu le voir en Australie, et que leur couple en était ressorti revigoré, Harry avait pensé que Ben allait enfin se faire une raison. Mais pas du tout. Ben s’était même permis de tenir des propos déplacés devant Harry alors que Louis était juste là, à quelques mètres. Louis n’avait pas remarqué, parce qu’il était trop absorbé par Harry, et que Harry avait fait bonne figure et n’avait rien laissé paraître, décidé à ne pas laisser le producteur entamer ses nerfs. Au début, Harry pensait que les sentiments de Ben à son égard étaient peut-être sincères, et il se sentait un peu coupable de le blesser en le rejetant. Mais ensuite, il avait commencé à réaliser qu’il s’agissait plus d’une attirance malsaine. Ben était obsédé par l’idée de l’avoir à son bras comme une décoration, par l’idée de parader un prince dans son milieu clinquant mi- bourgeois mi- aristocratique. Et ses tentatives de séduction s’étaient pratiquement transformées en harcèlement. Il savait que Harry ne bloquerait pas son numéro tant qu’ils travailleraient ensemble, donc il continuait de lui envoyer des messages même quand le prince lui avait explicitement dit qu’il voulait qu’il prenne ses distances. C’était triste à dire, mais Ben avait été l’une des raisons qui avaient fait que Harry avait quitté la mission australienne au bout d’un an sans regrets. Une fois que Harry avait été rentré en Europe, Ben l’avait laissé tranquille. Harry l’avait de toute façon blacklisté de ses contacts peu de temps après. Mais quelques jours après l’annonce de ses fiançailles avec Louis, Harry avait reçu un email de Ben, qui lui donnait quelques informations sur le documentaire, mais qui finissait sur un paragraphe tentant de lui démontrer qu’il faisait une erreur avec son mariage. Il contenait quelques phrases plutôt étranges, comme _« je veux tout faire pour t’empêcher de t’enchaîner »._ Harry savait que Ben n’était pas un psychopathe ; il était un homme arrogant et condescendant qui n’était pas habitué à ce qu’on lui résiste, mais il n’était pas agressif. Il savait aussi qu’il n’était que dans les mots, et jamais dans les actes. Mais l’email – auquel il n’avait évidemment pas répondu – l’avait inquiété quand même. Ben était originaire de Londres, et son père siégeait à la chambre des Lords. Il aurait pu trouver un moyen d’être invité au mariage. Harry l’imaginait déjà en train de se lever au milieu de la chapelle et de perturber la cérémonie. Il en avait même des cauchemars. Alors il en avait parlé à Johnny, qui avait promis qu’il ne le laisserait pas approcher de Windsor. Harry avait regretté de ne pas pouvoir s’en remettre à Dave, qui aurait su le rassurer tout en enterrant l’affaire. Le chef des carabiniers était mort des suites d’un cancer trois ans auparavant, et le cœur de Harry se serrait toujours en pensant à lui. Dave lui manquerait aujourd’hui. Mais il savait que pour sa sécurité, il pouvait faire confiance à Johnny.

 

Harry n’avait pas jugé nécessaire de donner tous les détails à propos de Ben à Louis. Il lui avait vaguement expliqué qu’un membre de l’équipe le draguait, et que rien ne s’était passé avec lui, comme une anecdote de passage, mais Louis ne savait pas jusqu’où Ben était allé. Il ne savait même pas son nom. Si Louis avait eu connaissance de tout, il aurait probablement réagi de façon excessive. Et Harry avait trouvé que ce n’était pas le moment de provoquer une jalousie ou une colère inutile chez son petit ami, alors que leur couple était déjà assez ébranlé comme cela par la distance. Il était conscient que Louis et lui s’étaient promis de ne plus garder de tels secrets, mais après tout, c’était différent du chantage qui avait pris place au début de leur relation. Le chantage concernait avant tout Louis ; l’histoire avec Ben ne regardait que Harry. Il s’était chargé de régler le problème comme l’adulte indépendant qu’il était. Johnny était au courant ; la sécurité de Kensington était au courant. Ben Winston ne s’était plus manifesté depuis des mois. Tout allait bien.

 

Harry avait tout de même été soulagé lorsqu’il avait été suggéré que l’évêque évite de prononcer l’introduction anglicane traditionnelle pendant les déclarations, avant que Louis et lui ne prononcent le _« oui »,_ le fameux _« si quelqu’un a quelque raison que ce soit de s’opposer à ce mariage, qu’il parle maintenant, ou se taise à jamais »,_ ou quelque chose d’approchant. Ils avaient aussi supprimé l’adresse, et il n’avait gardé qu’une seule lecture, la confiant au révérend Michael Curry, qui appartenait à l’Eglise épiscopale, qui avait toujours soutenu le mariage gay, et que Harry avait eu l’occasion d’entendre prêcher à Los Angeles. Ils avaient voulu alléger un contenu religieux qui sonnait trop en décalage avec la nature de leur union. Mais le plus important avait été de ne laisser aucune ouverture à une quelconque protestation juste avant que le mariage ne soit officiellement prononcé – Louis pensait à des détracteurs homophobes, mais Harry pensait aussi à Ben, il devait l’avouer.

 

Harry se redressa pour se regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir. Dans une heure, Louis et lui seraient mariés. Rien ni personne ne pourrait empêcher le cours de leur histoire – et de l’Histoire avec un grand _h_ – de se poursuivre.

 

*

 

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry sentit son optimisme diminuer alors que sa famille et lui attendaient devant l’hôtel les voitures supposées les emmener à la chapelle. Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre, et la nervosité s’installa au creux de son estomac.

 

Ils auraient dû être partis depuis au moins cinq minutes.

 

Harry se tourna vers Logan, qui était resté avec lui pendant que Johnny était à la chapelle auprès de Louis, avec Paul. Le garde du corps comprit immédiatement l’ordre silencieux :

 

-Je vais voir ce qui se passe, Votre Altesse.

 

Logan se dirigea vers le garage, et Harry s’humecta les lèvres en essayant de se détendre. Sa mère lui lança un regard apaisant.

 

Logan revint quelques instants plus tard, marchant à grandes enjambées, accompagné de deux hommes à l’air catastrophé. Harry reconnut Albert, le responsable de la collection automobile de la reine Johannah. L’autre devait être un employé de l’hôtel.

 

-Votre Altesse Sérénissime, nous… nous avons un problème avec les voitures, fit Albert, visiblement à bout de souffle.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

-Quel genre de problème ?

 

-Je vous assure que nous n’y sommes pour rien, je ne comprends absolument pas comment ça a pu arriver…

 

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? répéta Harry – heureusement qu’il était habitué à garder son sang-froid.

 

-Les pneus sont crevés.

 

-Eh bien, changez-les.

 

Albert inspira.

 

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas- _tous les pneus sont crevés_. Quelqu’un a… Quelqu’un a volontairement crevé tous les pneus, même les huit pneus de rechange que nous avions stockés à l’hôtel. Les pneus des trois Rolls-Royce prévues pour vous, dont la Rolls-Royce Phantom IV qui a été offerte à Sa Majesté la Reine avant son couronnement…

 

Le visage d’Albert prit une couleur encore plus pâle.

 

-Nous avons appelé Buckingham et Kensington pour qu’ils nous envoient d’autres voitures, mais le temps qu’elles arrivent…

 

Harry avala sa salive.

 

-Non, ce n’est pas possible. Ça va prendre au moins une heure. Tant pis, prenez n’importe quelle voiture proposée par l’hôtel, ou réquisitionnez une qui appartient à des clients, je ne sais pas.

 

Albert paraissait sur le point d’évanouir.

 

-Mais… Votre Altesse… On a déjà regardé… Les pneus de _toutes_ les voitures ont été crevés…

 

-Toutes les voitures ? fit Harry, sentant sa mâchoire se décrocher.

 

-Mais enfin, c’est impossible, dit Anne de Monaco.

 

-On a fait le tour de la propriété… Pas une n’a été épargnée. C’est un véritable sabotage. On a tout vérifié hier soir, mais quelqu’un a dû agir pendant la nuit… Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne sais pas qui a pu faire ça… Probablement des personnes qui n’acceptent pas le mariage de Son Altesse Royale, et qui ont voulu embêter le monde.  

 

Anne et Gemma le fixaient avec des yeux écarquillés. Et Harry…

 

Harry se mit à rire, les épaules secouées par des gloussements incontrôlables.

 

Sa mère le regarda comme s’il avait perdu la tête.

 

-Harry ?

 

Harry n’arrivait pas à s’arrêter de rire.

 

-Désolé, désolé…

 

Toutes les personnes présentes étaient tournées vers lui, lui renvoyant le même air inquiet. Harry fit un effort surhumain pour se reprendre, essuyant les larmes qui avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux.

 

-C’est juste que…

 

Harry inspira lentement pour éviter de redevenir hilare.

 

-C’est tellement _ridicule_. C’est tout ce qu’ils ont trouvé pour essayer d’empêcher le mariage ? Crever des pneus ? Quelle idée pathétique… Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils croient, que je vais renoncer à épouser Louis parce que je n’ai pas de véhicule ? Mon dieu…  

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-J’irai à vélo jusqu’à la chapelle, s’il le faut. En courant, à pied, n’importe !

 

Il irait en rampant, même. Il se traînerait sur les genoux jusqu’à l’autel où l’attendait Louis.

 

-Mais, Harry, c’est trop loin, fit Gemma, même si un sourire avait remplacé l’angoisse sur son visage. Le mariage commence dans une demi-heure…

 

-On pourrait faire du stop, suggéra Logan.

 

-Mais qui passe par cette route ? marmonna Anne.

 

Le fait qu’elle ne relève pas l’incongruité de la proposition – un prince faisant du stop pour se rendre à son mariage – montrait à quel point ils étaient assez désespérés.

 

-En plus, tout le secteur a été bouclé à cause du mariage… Je me demande comment quelqu’un a pu endommager ces voitures si facilement. Il y a eu une faille dans la sécurité.

 

-C’est probablement quelqu’un qui travaille à l’hôtel, Madame, fit Albert en secouant la tête d’un air navré.

 

-C’est cruel de la part de cette personne. Et puéril. Enfin, je suppose qu’il y aura une enquête, mais ça ne règle pas le problème que nous avons maintenant.

 

Il n’y avait qu’un seul garde à moto pour ouvrir leur cortège avant qu’ils n’approchent du château, et Harry ne se voyait pas vraiment l’emprunter. Il n’était pas monté sur une moto depuis qu’il avait dix-neuf ans, et il n’avait même pas le permis. Il n’allait pas risquer d’avoir un accident aujourd’hui. Il eut soudainement une illumination.

 

-Ma Mercedes !

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Ma Mercedes n’était pas au garage cette nuit, puisque j’ai dormi avec Louis dedans près du lac. Et je l’ai laissée à l’entrée du parc de l’hôtel. Ses pneus doivent être intacts !

 

Harry se précipita dans l’hôtel pour remonter dans la suite qu’il avait (peu) occupée et récupérer ses clés de voiture. Suivi par Anne, Gemma, Ophelia et Logan, il se dirigea ensuite au pas de course vers l’endroit où il avait garé la Mercedes. Il avait raison pour les pneus : la Mercedes était dans l’état dans lequel il l’avait laissée quelques heures auparavant, rutilante et parfaite. Il n’avait jamais autant aimé cette voiture qu’en cet instant, et pourtant, il l’aimait déjà énormément avant.

 

-Notre salut, murmura-t-il en déverrouillant les portières.

 

Il rangea sa caisse de vinyles dans le coffre pour faire de la place à l’arrière pour sa mère, Gemma et sa nièce, qui était extraordinairement sage, comme toujours quand elle sentait que les adultes avaient un problème. Après une hésitation, il fit signe à Logan de prendre le volant. Cela le faisait grincer des dents que de laisser quelqu’un d’autre que Louis conduire sa voiture adorée, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de froisser encore plus son costume. Il se glissa sur le siège passager, caressant tendrement la portière comme pour remercier sa Mercedes.

 

-On peut encore y être à temps, fit Gemma sur un ton encourageant lorsqu’ils furent tous installés.

 

Harry se mordit la lèvre sans oser vérifier l’heure.

 

-Conduis le plus vite possible, lança-t-il à Logan, et le garde du corps appuya sur l’accélérateur.

 

Ils roulèrent un quart d’heure sur une route entièrement déserte avant d’apercevoir les premières personnes massées le long du chemin afin de voir le prince passer. Malgré le stress qui grimpait, Harry plaqua un sourire sur son visage pour saluer les gens qui le reconnaissaient par la fenêtre. Ils devaient sans doute trouver son choix de voiture assez surprenant, mais il n’avait rien de particulièrement choquant non plus. La Mercedes était importante pour Harry, c’était un cadeau de Louis. Harry passait simplement pour le prince le plus sentimental et le plus niais qui avait jamais existé – et ce n’était pas complètement faux.

 

Malheureusement, alors qu’ils arrivaient à l’entrée de la ville de Windsor, la Mercedes commença à ralentir. Harry comprit immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait.

 

-Putain. Le réservoir d’essence est vide.

 

-Tu es sérieux ? s’écria Gemma.

 

-Je n’ai pas fait le plein, je n’ai pas eu le temps ! Je pensais m’arrêter sur la route pour revenir à Londres après le mariage. Oh, putain, grogna Harry, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

 

Logan n’eut pas d’autre choix que de freiner et de s’arrêter le long du trottoir avant que la Mercedes ne tombe réellement en panne d’essence. Par chance, ils se trouvaient maintenant dans le carré le plus sécurisé pour l’organisation des festivités. Ils avaient calé juste avant la longue allée qui menait droit jusqu’au château de Windsor. Mais Harry ne voyait aucun véhicule à proximité, seulement des policiers à pied postés le long de la route, sans doute à cause des attentats à la voiture-bélier de ces dernières années. Il n’y avait même pas un cheval.

 

Oh, et puis zut, à la fin.

 

Harry n’avait pas fait tous ces efforts pour maintenir une relation à distance quand il était à Liverpool ou en Australie, il n’avait pas renoncé à ses droits sur le trône de son pays, il n’avait pas passé des heures à apprendre les protocoles de la famille royale britannique, il n’avait pas supervisé tous les détails de son mariage, il ne s’était pas assuré que Ben Winston reste à bonne distance de Windsor, il n’avait pas désactivé son Instagram, pour se laisser démonter maintenant à cause d’un pneu crevé ou d’une panne d’essence.

 

Harry sortit de la voiture, claquant la portière avec humeur derrière lui, et sa famille et Logan l’imitèrent. Le motard qui les précédait avait mis pied à terre, attendant visiblement les ordres.

 

-J’y vais à pied, décida Harry. On n’est plus très loin. Logan, tu viens avec moi. Maman, Gemma, faites-vous escorter par un policier, et trouvez une voiture. Il y en a forcément dans une des petites rues.

 

-Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

 

-Ça sera plus rapide, je peux marcher vite. Mais vous, avec vos talons hauts, ça va être compliqué, grimaça Harry.

 

-Mais je suis censée d’amener à l’autel, fit Anne, qui avait l’air dépassé.

 

-Tu me rejoins seulement pour traverser le chœur. Je suppose que je remonterai la première partie de l’allée très, très lentement pour vous laisser le temps d’arriver…

 

-Et Ophelia ? fit Gemma.

 

-Je la prends avec moi.

 

Harry se pencha pour soulever sa nièce dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur son nez.

 

-Je ne vais pas rentrer dans la chapelle sans toi, quand même, hein ? fit-il avec un sourire.

 

-Ah non ! fit Ophelia avec une moue, resserrant ses petits bras autour du cou de Harry. C’est moi ta demoiselle d’honneur. Je dois tenir ton bouquet de fleurs. C’est très important.

 

-Oui, c’est le plus important, ma chérie.

 

Harry cala Ophelia contre lui, et fit signe à Logan de l’accompagner.

 

-Allez, on y va.

 

-Il faut que j’appelle Johnny pour lui expliquer la situation…

 

-Tu le feras en marchant, lança Harry.

 

Sa décision de compléter le trajet à pied venait également de l’envie de montrer à ceux qui pensaient encore pouvoir empêcher le mariage qu’ils avaient échoué, et qu’il rejoindrait Louis dans la chapelle quoi qu’il arrive. Il ne savait pas encore qui étaient ces gens malintentionnés, ni pourquoi ils avaient voulu gâcher leur mariage, mais Harry avait bien l’intention de les défier ouvertement. Mais il savait que ce n’était pas une idée très raisonnable, et c’était pour cela qu’il ne voulait pas que Logan en parle à Johnny avant. Celui-ci lui aurait fortement déconseillé de rester aussi exposé, il aurait soulevé l’hypothèse que les pneus crevés avaient justement pour but de le forcer à marcher, il aurait voulu le protéger de tous les dangers que son esprit aurait pu imaginer. Et Harry n’avait vraiment pas le temps pour cela.

 

Il se mit à marcher le plus vite possible, gardant d’abord les yeux fixés sur le château au bout du chemin, avant de réaliser qu’il ferait mieux de saluer la foule immense qui était massée sur le côté de la route, derrière les barrières et les rangées de policier-e-s. Si les gens avaient été étonnés de le voir arriver à pied, ils ne le montraient pas. Ils criaient des encouragements et agitaient des drapeaux, et Harry fut soudainement frappé par l’ampleur de ce que représentait ce jour pour l’Angleterre. Il sentit la tension augmenter dans sa poitrine, et il s’obligea à inspirer calmement. Il avait déjà chaud à cause du soleil ; il ne voulait pas faire un malaise en paniquant en plus. Harry avait les mains prises par Ophelia, alors il se contenta de distribuer des sourires et d’incliner la tête. Il espérait que la poussière du chemin soulevée par ses chaussures ne ruinerait pas trop sa tenue, mais pour être honnête, son aspect esthétique n’était plus que le cadet de ses soucis. Il voulait juste arriver à l’église et se marier avec Louis. Même avec des traces douteuses sur son costume. 

 

La reine Johannah devait être arrivée à la chapelle, maintenant. Et Louis devait avoir remonté l’allée pour se poster avec Zayn près de l’autel en attendant Harry.

 

Harry aurait presque eu envie de regarder une retransmission de l’intérieur de la chapelle en cet instant, juste pour voir le visage de son fiancé et se rassurer.

 

Il serra Ophelia plus fort contre lui, même s’il sentait que ses bras commençaient à fatiguer, et accéléra encore le pas. Il était à plus de la moitié de la longue allée ; il se rapprochait. Pour tenter de garder le contrôle de son appréhension, Harry commença à se réciter le déroulement de la cérémonie dans sa tête, sentant une goutte de sueur perler sur son front.

 

Il rentrerait dans la chapelle, et tout le monde se lèverait. L’orchestre jouerait une fanfare, puis le morceau de Tchaïkovski que Louis et lui avaient choisi pour le moment où Harry traverserait la nef, la Marche solennelle du couronnement en D mineur.

 

Une fois que Harry serait à l’autel aux côtés de Louis, il y aurait… Il y aurait quelques mots de bienvenue, et le doyen de Windsor, David Bonner, prononcerait la préface. _En la présence de Dieu, du Père, du Fils et du Saint-Esprit, nous sommes ici réunis pour assister au mariage de Louis William et Harry Edward…_

Puis la chorale chanterait l’hymne.

 

Puis ils prononceraient les déclarations. Harry sentit une chaleur monter à ses pommettes en imaginant ce moment. _Louis, voulez-vous prendre Harry comme époux ? Promettez-vous de l’aimer, de lui apporter du réconfort, de l’honorer et de le protéger, et, renonçant à tous les autres, de lui être fidèle aussi longtemps que vous vivrez tous les deux ?_

 

En théorie, s’il ne changeait pas d’avis en voyant l’apparence toute débraillée de Harry, Louis dirait _oui_. L’évêque poserait la même question à Harry, et il acquiescerait à son tour.  

 

Puis… Puis… Non, c’était la partie qu’ils avaient supprimée. Zayn chanterait la chanson d’Oasis en acoustique à la place. Et Stevie Nicks chanterait _Songbird_. Ça, Harry s’en rappelait. Stevie Nicks. A son mariage. Il se tatouerait probablement la vidéo quelque part, si c’était possible. Mais c’était plutôt vers la fin de la cérémonie. Il y avait aussi un moment où ils iraient signer le registre, mais c’était après…

 

Les vœux ! Bien sûr. Les vœux. Harry avait certainement oublié quelques étapes, mais il était assez sûr que les vœux venaient peu de temps après la performance de Zayn. Il essaya de répéter mentalement les mots qu’il avait appris par cœur, mais qui, évidemment, lui venaient difficilement à cause de l’anxiété.

 

_Moi, Harry, je te prends toi, Louis, pour époux, pour t’avoir avec moi et te garder aujourd’hui et toujours… pour t’aimer et te chérir, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie… jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare… selon la loi de Dieu._

 

Harry savait qu’il restait une phrase, mais il était incapable de s’en souvenir. Il espérait vraiment qu’il ferait mieux dans quelques minutes. Heureusement qu’ils avaient limité leurs vœux aux formulations traditionnelles, et qu’ils avaient gardé des déclarations plus personnelles pour leur mariage privé à Monaco. Aujourd’hui, Harry aurait certainement oublié la moitié de ce qu’il avait écrit avant d’arriver à l’autel. Il avait quand même prévu une petite surprise romantique pour Louis lors de la réception du soir, avec la complicité des princesses : il voulait lui chanter _You’re Still the One_ de Shania Twain. Il se ridiculiserait probablement, et Louis en aurait sans doute un fou rire. Mais il y avait également des chances pour que cela le fasse pleurer, alors cela valait le coup.

 

Harry franchit la grille dorée et pénétra dans le parc du château, désormais loin de la foule, entouré par des pelouses parfaitement tondues. Hélas, les arbres étaient trop loin pour lui fournir un ombrage quelconque. Harry espérait qu’il n’allait pas prendre de coup de soleil sur le visage.

 

Après les vœux, Louis et lui échangeraient les alliances, réalisées par la maison Cleave & Co. Harry porterait un anneau fabriqué à partir d’un morceau d’or gallois offert par sa belle-mère la reine. Louis aurait une alliance en platine avec une finition texturée. Dans l’aristocratie anglaise, les hommes ne portaient en général pas d’alliance, mais Louis avait tenu à en avoir une. Il voulait que son mariage avec Harry les établisse en égaux absolus, et pas qu’il représente une sorte de prise de possession, à cause d’une habitude aux relents misogynes. Ils avaient chacun une bague de fiançailles, et ils auraient chacun une alliance.

 

_Louis, je te donne cette bague comme symbole de notre mariage. Avec mon corps je t'honore ; tout ce que je suis, je te le donne, et tout ce que je possède, je le partage avec toi..._

Puis l’évêque proclamerait le mariage en s’adressant au peuple. Puis il y aurait l’hymne national. Puis…

 

Oh, Harry ne savait plus. Mais à ce point de la cérémonie, cela ne serait plus très important : Louis et lui seraient officiellement mariés, et aucune des bêtises qu’il serait susceptible de faire ne pourrait défaire leurs vœux.

 

Alors que Harry renonçait à continuer son récapitulatif mental, et qu’il arrivait enfin dans la cour du château, une cloche se mit à sonner quelque part dans la ville.

 

Harry regarda brusquement sa montre.

 

Midi. Il était midi. Et il n’était pas encore à la chapelle.

 

Il était désormais en retard à son propre mariage.

 

Harry pouvait imaginer le désordre qu’il était en train de causer sur les dizaines de chaînes qui diffusaient le direct du mariage dans le monde entier – une vingtaine de chaînes américaines, déjà, s’il se rappelait bien. Mais il se fichait un peu des réactions des téléspectateurs. Une seule personne l’inquiétait : Louis.

 

*

_« -Donc, je sais que nous avions dit que nous arrêtions les commentaires, mais il est midi et… quatre minutes, et le mariage n’a toujours pas commencé. C’est incroyable, qu’il y ait du retard sur un événement si important._

_-Comme quoi, même pour le mariage du siècle, il peut y avoir des imprévus. Mais comme vous le voyez tous à l’écran, Harry n’est plus très loin. Juste encore un peu de patience ! Le pauvre Harry, faire tout ce chemin à pied. Je me demande ce qui a pu se passer…_

_-On aura des explications après la cérémonie, je suppose._

_-Le prince Louis semble très nerveux. Peut-être que quelqu’un devrait lui dire de se rasseoir, parce qu’il n’a vraiment pas l’air bien…_

_-Je serais nerveux aussi, si mon fiancé ne se pointait pas au mariage…_

_-Oh mon dieu, est-ce que tu crois qu’il pense que Harry se défile ?_

_-Probablement pas, mais les invités n’ont aucune idée de ce qui se passe à l’extérieur de la chapelle. C’est un peu stressant. Tout le monde n’arrête pas de se retourner vers la porte._

_-C’est affreux. Quelqu’un devrait au moins informer le prince. Il doit croire qu’il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry._

_-Ah, regarde, il y a un gars qui remonte l’allée au pas de course… C’est le chef de la sécurité du prince, je crois._

_-Oh, alléluia, il va probablement lui expliquer le retard._

_-Oui, il lui chuchote quelque chose à l’oreille. Louis hoche la tête…_

_-C’est bien qu’on ait un gros plan sur lui, parce que le soulagement sur son visage est vraiment émouvant._

_-Le prince et Zayn Malik sont désormais les deux seules personnes dans la chapelle à savoir avec certitude que non, le mariage n’est pas annulé…_

_-Quel suspens. Je me demande si-_

_-Attends, attends, ça y est ! Les invités se lèvent ! Harry arrive. »_

 

*

Harry se présenta au bas des escaliers à l’ouest de la chapelle St George avec sept minutes de retard. Le public installé dans l’herbe au bas des escaliers l’acclama, mais il n’avait vraiment pas le temps de faire plus qu’un petit geste de la main dans leur direction. Il déposa Ophelia sur le sol et lui prit la main pour qu’ils commencent immédiatement à grimper les escaliers ensemble. Harry se sentait essoufflé, mais ce n’était pas le moment de flancher. Il était supposé s’arrêter après la première volée de marches pour faire admirer sa tenue et permettre aux photographes de le mitrailler, mais il ne leur offrit que quelques secondes de pose. Louis l’attendait. Au diable les photos.

 

Les cloches de St George carillonnèrent.

 

Quand Harry atteignit le haut des escaliers, il fut immédiatement accueilli par une demi-douzaine de personnes à moitié affolées. Seul l’évêque de Windsor lui souhaita la bienvenue avec un sourire rassurant, comme si tout était normal. Harry appréciait vraiment cet homme. Il veillerait à le recommander à la reine Johannah pour remplacer l’archevêque de Canterbury.

 

-Putain, Harry, tu m’as fait peur, lui dit Nick en lui prenant l’épaule.

 

-Je sais, haleta Harry. Charlie est prêt ?

 

Charlie était le fils de trois ans de Nick, que Harry avait choisi pour lui servir de page et remonter l’allée à côté d’Ophelia. Derrière Ophelia et Charlie, il y aurait Doris et Ernest, les plus jeunes frères et sœurs de Louis. Ils attendaient également en haut des marches, et comme d’habitude, ils avaient l’air de s’ennuyer profondément. Ils avaient vraiment commencé leur crise d’adolescence en avance.

 

-OK, OK… fit Harry, un peu fébrile, essayant de voir si tout était en place. ‘Pheli, tu as les fleurs ?

 

Ophelia hocha la tête avec enthousiasme avec un sourire excité en agitant un petit bouquet composé notamment de myosotis, de pois de senteur, de lys, de jasmin et de myrte – qui symbolisait l’espoir et l’amour, et Harry ne put s’empêcher de la fixer quelques instants avec tendresse. Harry se tourna ensuite vers Nick, qui s’apprêtait à retourner à sa place dans la chapelle après avoir vérifié que son petit garçon se souvenait de ce qu’il devait faire.

 

-Est-ce que… ça va, niveau look, ou est-ce que je vais avoir la honte de ma vie en entrant dans cette chapelle ? demanda Harry en pointant son costume et son visage, sentant des mèches coller à son front.

 

Nick eut un petit rire.

 

-Mais non, tu es très beau… On ne voit presque pas que tu viens de suer un quart d’heure en plein soleil. Juste… Ne lève pas trop les bras.

 

-Mon dieu, grogna Harry.

 

-Je plaisante, je plaisante. Attends…

 

Nick leva une main pour arranger les cheveux de Harry, les lissant autour de la tiare.

 

-Voilà, parfait, dit doucement Nick. Louis va tomber à la renverse.

 

Harry expira une ou deux fois avec précaution, puis il se résigna : il ne parviendrait pas à calmer sa respiration, pas avant la fin de la cérémonie.

 

-Ma mère et ma sœur sont arrivées ?

 

Nick haussa les épaules.

 

-Je ne sais pas, je suis à l’arrière de la chapelle depuis une demi-heure.

 

Eh bien, Harry n’avait plus qu’à prier. Cela tombait bien, il avait l’église, le prêtre, et tout le bazar à disposition.

 

La fanfare retentit.

 

Lorsque Harry pénétra finalement dans la chapelle St George, précédé par l’évêque de Windsor, et suivi par Ophelia et Charlie, qui se tenaient la main, et Doris et Ernest, formant une véritable petite procession, un grand calme se fit soudainement en lui. Ce n’était plus le moment d’angoisser, de se préoccuper des détails. C’était juste le moment de… _Le_ moment. Leur moment. Et ce n’était pas un problème de voiture qui changeait quoi que ce soit à sa résonance et à ce qu’il signifiait pour Harry. Il se redressa, et commença à marcher lentement dans la nef, au milieu des invités – dont beaucoup semblaient émettre des soupirs de soulagement à son passage. Harry se demandait ce qu’ils avaient pensé en ne le voyant pas arriver. S’ils s’étaient dit que Harry voulait renoncer au mariage.

 

C’était absurde. Harry avait voulu épouser Louis pratiquement à l’instant où il l’avait vu pour la première fois. Peut-être pas, parce qu’il avait quoi, douze ans ? Mais quand il avait seize ans, là, c’était certain que l’idée l’avait effleuré plus d’une fois. Et il n’avait jamais changé d’avis. Cela faisait quatorze ans. Il n’allait pas se rétracter maintenant, à quelques minutes de passer la bague au doigt de la personne qui était la seule à avoir touché son cœur si profondément pendant tout ce temps.  

 

Harry jeta un œil derrière lui pour voir si les enfants étaient toujours là, et il vit Ophelia en train d’agiter frénétiquement sa main, les joues rosies, les yeux tournés vers la droite. 

 

Elle avait probablement repéré son père, alors. Harry reconnaissait cette réaction. Cela l’agaçait parfois un peu qu’Ophelia chérisse à ce point son géniteur alors qu’il n’avait jamais été à la hauteur, n’avait jamais été assez présent pour elle, mais il supposait qu’il devait se réjouir qu’ils aient de bonnes relations. Et puis, Harry n’avait pas vraiment de raisons d’être jaloux : il savait que Ophelia lui vouait un amour sans limites – qu’il lui rendait bien. Il suivit le regard de la petite fille, et il aperçut en effet Ashton, en costume gris un peu froissé, proche de l’allée. Il souriait à Ophelia, levant ses pouces à son adresse. Quand il croisa le regard de Harry, son expression se transforma en grimace contrite. _Désolé_ , articula-t-il. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et se reconcentra sur l’allée qui s’étendait devant lui. Mais au fond de lui, il était content qu’Ashton soit venu.

 

Harry aperçut sa mère alors qu’il approchait de l’entrée du chœur, et il sentit un grand sourire fendre son visage. Anne avait réussi. Elle était là. Toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour lui et pour Louis étaient là, unies.

 

Lorsqu’il arriva à sa hauteur, Anne lui adressa un sourire chaleureux teinté de larmes, et Harry lui offrit son bras pour qu’ils aillent jusqu’à l’autel ensemble. Il aurait pu demander à son père ou à son beau-père de le faire ; cela aurait été plus conforme aux attentes d’un mariage classique. Mais Harry ne trouvait pas cela très juste. Il n’était pas proche de son père, et sa mère les avait pratiquement élevés seuls, lui et Gemma, tout en régnant à Monaco. Symboliquement, c’était logique que ce soit elle qui le fasse entrer dans sa nouvelle famille. Et si quelqu’un méritait de participer à son mariage, c’était elle, et pas un fantôme de figure paternelle. Harry ne voulait personne d’autre que sa mère pour lui porter chance lors d’un des jours les plus importants de sa vie.

 

Ophelia, Charlie, Doris et Ernest disparurent sur le côté de la nef, guidés par Charlotte et Félicité qui s’étaient discrètement approchées pour les amener à leurs places. Harry ne les aperçut que pendant un bref instant, mais elles étaient sublimes. Peut-être pas aussi sublimes que Louis, mais les gènes de la famille étaient définitivement magiques. Si Louis et lui décidaient un jour d’avoir un enfant par GPA, Harry savait déjà qu’il voulait que son fiancé soit le donneur, pour que leur bébé ait le meilleur patrimoine possible. Même s’il n’était pas non plus contre l’idée d’avoir une fille qui ressemblerait à Ophelia.

 

Une fois dans le chœur, la dernière partie de la chapelle, et la plus étroite, Harry se retrouva entouré des personnes qui leur étaient les plus chères, et il croisa notamment les yeux de Liam, qui était assis avec Sophia derrière une tante de Louis.

 

Mais une fois que son regard tomba sur Louis devant l’autel, droit devant lui, à quelques mètres, Harry fut incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d’autre, son âme entière aspirée par la silhouette de son amoureux. Harry remarqua à peine Gemma, qui était installée sur le dernier siège de la rangée, le plus proche de l’autel, avant les chaises que Louis et Zayn avaient occupées en attendant Harry.

 

Harry ne pouvait plus respirer.

 

Mais cette fois, ce n’était pas à cause de l’angoisse ou de la frustration ; c’était parce qu’il était heureux.

 

Anne laissa Harry à quelques pas de Louis, lâchant son bras et l’étreignant brièvement, avant de rejoindre sa place à côté de sa fille aînée.

 

Harry se retrouva à côté de Louis, sans qu’il ne se rende compte que ses jambes l’avaient porté jusque là.

 

Louis était tout ce dont il avait rêvé, et plus. Même s’il portait son uniforme de la RFA. Qui lui allait parfaitement bien, c’était vrai.

 

Et Louis le regardait avec ses yeux bleus remplis d’émerveillement, comme si Harry venait de lui apporter le monde entier sur un plateau.

 

Ils n’étaient pas supposés se parler à ce moment du service.

 

Harry parla quand même.

 

-Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait attendre, chuchota-t-il.

 

Louis esquissa un sourire discret, mais qui rayonnait autant que l’ensemble des lustres suspendus dans le palais de Buckingham.

 

-Je t’aurais attendu bien plus longtemps que ça, murmura-t-il en retour.

 

Harry lui renvoya un sourire éclatant qui était tout sauf discret. Mais il n’était pas embarrassé à l’idée de montrer son bonheur. A quoi servait de diffuser le mariage à la télévision, sinon ?

 

Louis le fixa quelques instants. Harry espérait qu’il approuvait son choix de costume. Il vit bientôt de l’eau salée perler au coin des yeux du prince, alors Harry supposait qu’il le trouvait à son goût. Son cœur allait exploser, à moins qu’il ne fonde en larmes avant.

 

-Je suis tellement chanceux, articula Louis.

 

Ils n’étaient pas supposés se toucher à ce moment du service.

 

Harry prit la main de Louis quand même.

 

Et il serra ses doigts entre les siens, espérant que Louis sentirait tout l’amour qu’il essayait de lui communiquer, parce qu’il avait la gorge trop nouée pour répondre.

 

Louis serra ses doigts en réponse.

 

Puis ils se tournèrent vers l’évêque qui attendait patiemment de pouvoir commencer la cérémonie, et Harry se prépara à entamer le premier jour du reste de sa vie avec Louis, et donc de sa vie tout court. Parce qu’il ne pensait pas qu’il existait une seule dimension dans tout l’espace-temps dans laquelle Louis et lui n’étaient pas destinés à être liés pour l’éternité.

 

 

 

 

** FIN **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Chronologie (si vous n’êtes pas sûr.e.s d’avoir suivi)

****

**2017** : Louis a 23 ans, Harry 21. Ils apprennent à se connaître, tombent amoureux et entament une relation secrète. _(chapitres 1 à 5 de la fiction)_

 **2018** : Louis a 24 ans, Harry 22. Après une brève séparation, ils décident de se remettre ensemble en Jamaïque. _(chapitre 6 de la fiction)_

 **2018-2020**  : Harry étudie la biologie marine en tant que _graduate_ (licence) après être rentré directement en deuxième année à l’université de Liverpool.

 **2020**  : Louis a 26 ans, Harry 24. Ils confirment publiquement leur relation. _(communiqués à la fin du chapitre 6)_

 **2021**  : Harry étudie toujours à Liverpool, en tant que _postgraduate_ (Master).

 **2022**  : Louis a 28 ans, Harry 26 ans. Louis décide d’entamer une carrière militaire ; il suit une formation pendant presque un an puis est déployé en tant que pilote pendant quelques mois, avant de quitter l’armée. Harry commence un PhD (une thèse) en océanographie.

 **2024**  : Après deux ans de PhD, Harry reçoit la proposition de faire partie de l’équipe d’observation de la Grande barrière de corail. Louis le demande en mariage pour tenter de le retenir, et Harry refuse, partant pour l’Australie. Ils se réconcilient après quelques semaines d’incertitude.

 **2025**  : Harry est de retour à Londres. Il demande Louis de l’épouser, et Louis accepte.

 **2026**  : Harry et Louis annoncent leur fiançailles en janvier. Ils se marient le 19 mai, alors que Louis a 32 ans et Harry 30 ans. _(épilogue de la fiction)_

 **2028**  : Après l’abdication de sa mère, Louis est couronné roi d’Angleterre par le nouvel archevêque de Canterbury à Westminster.

 **2029**  : Harry et Louis adoptent une petite fille, Grace.

_(non, je n’écrirai pas ça, c’est à votre imagination de prendre le relais)_

_*******************************************************************************************************************************************************_

 

Sources utilisées

Comme vous l’avez *peut-être* remarqué, l’épilogue est très largement inspiré du mariage de Harry & Meghan (19 mai 2018), et un tout petit peu de celui de William et Kate en 2011 (mais c’est négligeable). Mais j’ai aussi pris de nombreuses libertés, pour créer un mariage qui correspondait à mon histoire et mes personnages. Donc si vous suivez la famille royale britannique et que vous connaissez tous les détails du mariage, vous devez avoir vu les modifications, et sachez que ce ne sont pas des erreurs de ma part, mais des choix. Parce que c’est ma fiction et que la réalisme a ses limites quand la situation décrite ne s’est jamais présentée. Les commentaires d’ITV sont complètement inventés. Il est possible que j’aie écrit des aberrations au niveau des titres etc., même si j’ai essayé de faire attention, mais honnêtement c’est compliqué et je n’avais pas l’intention de devenir experte sur le sujet. J’espère que ce que j’ai changé vous a plu et vous a paru un minimum crédible, et que les similitudes ne vous ont pas dérangé. Et si vous voulez une image plus précise du mariage de L & H je vous conseille tout simplement de regarder la vidéo du mariage de Harry et Meghan haha :)

 

  * Sur le mariage homosexuel au sein de l’Eglise anglicane : <https://www.la-croix.com/Urbi-et-Orbi/Actualite/Monde/Le-synode-Eglise-anglicane-sanctionne-branche-americaine-2016-01-15-1200731477> ; <https://www.pinknews.co.uk/2017/07/25/the-queens-former-chaplain-threatens-church-of-england-split-over-lgbt-reforms/>; <https://www.theguardian.com/society/2014/apr/14/first-church-wedding-gay-couple-uk>



 

  * Sur les enjeux d’un prochain couronnement en Angleterre : <https://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/uknews/queen-elizabeth-II/10091655/An-act-of-national-communion-but-what-will-happen-at-the-next-coronation.html>



 

  * Sur la religion et la politique à Monaco : <http://www.lemondedesreligions.fr/actualite/monaco-et-la-religion-catholique-01-07-2011-1684_118.php>; <http://www.lefigaro.fr/international/2018/02/11/01003-20180211ARTFIG00011-monaco-un-regime-politique-unique-en-son-genre.php>



 

  * Sur le mariage du prince Harry et de Meghan, et donc l’organisation de celui de mes Harry et Louis (liste non-exhaustive) : <https://www.dailystar.co.uk/news/latest-news/701205/Meghan-Markle-Prince-Harry-Royal-Wedding-where-will-stay-night-before-Windsor-Frogmore> ; <https://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/2018/05/19/prince-harry-meghan-markles-royal-wedding-order-service-full/> ; <https://www.brides.com/story/royal-wedding-schedule> ; <https://www.royalcollection.org.uk/collection/2100082/st-georges-hall-windsor-castle> ; <https://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/2018/03/02/prince-harry-meghan-markles-peoples-wedding-hundreds-school/> ; <https://www.thesun.co.uk/news/5220384/royal-wedding-guest-list-invite-meghan-markle-prince-harry-attended-celebrities/> ; <http://www.itv.com/news/wales/2018-04-10/valleys-charity-worker-gets-invite-to-harry-and-meghans-royal-wedding/> ; <https://www.express.co.uk/news/royal/962022/royal-wedding-2018-latest-windsor-st-georges-chapel-meghan-markle-prince-harry-flowers>



 

  * Sur la tenue de Harry : j’ai choisi mon costume préféré parmi ceux que le vrai Harry Styles a portés pour la campagne Gucci. <https://www.gucci.com/fr/fr/st/stories/advertising-campaign/article/pre-fall-2018-harry-styles-tailoring-shoppable#sa523422J1D508162>                      Voilà la veste : [https://www.gucci.com/fr/fr/pr/men/mens-ready-to-wear/mens-suits/heritage-bee-check-jacket-p-521834Z551J4590?position=3&listName=ShoppableStory&categoryPath=Men/Mens-Ready-To-Wear/Mens-Suits](https://www.gucci.com/fr/fr/pr/men/mens-ready-to-wear/mens-suits/heritage-bee-check-jacket-p-521834Z551J4590?position=3&listName=ShoppableStory&categoryPath=Men/Mens-Ready-To-Wear/Mens-Suits). La véritable broche ne représente évidemment pas les armoiries du prince d’Angleterre, mais « Guccy » avec des fleurs : [https://www.gucci.com/fr/fr/pr/jewelry-watches/fashion-jewellery/for-women/guccy-crystal-brooch-p-523422J1D508162?position=6&listName=ShoppableStory&categoryPath=Jewelry-Watches/Fashion-Jewellery/For-Women](https://www.gucci.com/fr/fr/pr/jewelry-watches/fashion-jewellery/for-women/guccy-crystal-brooch-p-523422J1D508162?position=6&listName=ShoppableStory&categoryPath=Jewelry-Watches/Fashion-Jewellery/For-Women). J’ai changé la chemise pour une de ce genre-là-: <https://www.neimanmarcus.com/en-fr/p/gucci-silk-tie-neck-blouse-prod205740271> ou plus précisément ça, en blanc : [https://www.gucci.com/fr/fr/pr/women/womens-ready-to-wear/tops-shirts/silk-satin-shirt-p-443490ZHS185601?position=23&listName=ProductGrid&categoryPath=Women/Womens-Ready-to-Wear/Tops-Shirts](https://www.gucci.com/fr/fr/pr/women/womens-ready-to-wear/tops-shirts/silk-satin-shirt-p-443490ZHS185601?position=23&listName=ProductGrid&categoryPath=Women/Womens-Ready-to-Wear/Tops-Shirts). En gros, c’est celle que Harry a portée sur scène à Indianapolis, mais il a mis des blouses Gucci similaires (dont la violette) à d’autres concerts. Et voilà la tiare que Harry est censé porter (dans ma tête, elle a été allégée) : <http://orderofsplendor.blogspot.com/2014/08/tiara-thursday-snowdon-floral-tiara.html> + Pour le mariage privé à Monaco, Harry porte le costume Alexander McQueen que le vrai Harry avait au concert d’Anvers le 16 mars.



 

  * Il y a deux mois, le vrai Harry a repris _Still the One_ de Shania Twain sur scène à New York avec Kacey <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2LYU2MhSgnw>



 (i’m not crying, you’re crying)

 

  * La tenue de Louis vient tout droit du prince William (qui a servi dans la RAF) : <https://www.celebitchy.com/338569/prince_william_looked_fantastic_in_his_royal_air_force_uniform_links/>



 

  * Sur les alliances : <https://www.royal.uk/prince-harry-and-ms-meghan-markles-wedding-rings> ; <https://www.thecoast.net.nz/news/why-prince-william-never-wears-a-wedding-ring/>



 

  * Sur le monogramme commun (désolée, je n’ai pas les capacités informatiques pour le modifier et faire un H et L entrelacés) : <https://www.eonline.com/fr/news/956584/decouvrez-le-monogramme-commun-officiel-du-prince-harry-et-meghan-markle>



 

  * Sur les études et les recherches de Harry : <https://www.liverpool.ac.uk/study/postgraduate-research/degrees/earth-and-ocean-sciences/>; [https://www.washingtonpost.com/opinions/the-great-barrier-reef-is-dying/2017/03/19/a1e1277a-0b37-11e7-93dc-00f9bdd74ed1_story.html?noredirect=on&utm_term=.36d1bcf2e02b](https://www.washingtonpost.com/opinions/the-great-barrier-reef-is-dying/2017/03/19/a1e1277a-0b37-11e7-93dc-00f9bdd74ed1_story.html?noredirect=on&utm_term=.36d1bcf2e02b)



 

  * Sur le restaurant où ils déjeunent : <https://www.foodandwine.com/news/london-restaurants-royal-family> ; <http://www.boccadilupo.com/food-and-wine.php>



 

  * Sur la lune de miel : <https://www.rosewoodhotels.com/en/castiglion-del-bosco/accommodation?group=villas>



 

A noter : dans cet épilogue, je mentionne un paquet de personnes réelles, mais le caractère et les actions que je leur prête sont fictionnels, et ça ne reflète pas mon opinion sur eux. Je ne connais pas ces personnes, et je pars simplement de leur statut ou d’un détail à leur propos pour les insérer dans ma fiction ! J’utilise leurs noms, c’est tout. Par exemple, je ne sais pas du tout si le vrai Ashton Irwin est un connard ou pas, je n’aime même pas 5 Seconds of Summer, je l’ai juste choisi à cause des rumeurs avec la vraie Gemma Styles. Oh, et désolée d’avoir tué Noel Gallagher. Et Dave. Ce qui est quand même plus triste.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup à toutes et à tous pour votre lecture ! <3 J'espère que vous avez aimé l'épilogue. Je sais que je n'ai pas décrit tout le mariage, donc vous êtes peut-être déçu.e.s, mais honnêtement je pense que ça aurait été très ennuyeux à écrire comme à lire... Je préférais me concentrer sur la veille et le jour même, sur le "behind the scenes", en rajoutant quelques petits rebondissements.  
> Et c'est la fin de dancing with our hands tied... Qui va probablement devenir ma fiction la plus populaire.  
> Merci encore <3  
> Et à bientôt pour d'autres fictions ! 
> 
> Loriane @RideOfSongs

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de votre lecture ! A bientôt ! (j'espère) <3  
> Laissez des kudos si ça vous a plu, je jaugerai le nombre de lectrices et lecteurs comme ça :3
> 
> Loriane  
> @RideOfSongs
> 
>  
> 
> (PS: si vous aimez les Royalty AU et que vous ne l'avez pas encore lue, vous pouvez aller jeter un oeil à la traduction de Wear It Like A Crown de Zarah par la charmante @JeanLoO; c'est une de mes fictions préférées, et elle est dix fois mieux que la mienne T.T)


End file.
